


Section 5: For Destruction Ice Will Suffice****REWRITE****

by deansomega94



Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga, Part One: The Road Hell [5]
Category: Angel: the Series, Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural, Wayward Sisters - Fandom
Genre: A/B/D/O Universe, AU, Beating, Blood Kink, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Cannibalism, Concensual Sibling Incest, Everyone Is A Lycanthropic Flying Tiger, F/F, F/M, Forced Prostitution, Genetic Engineering, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Multi, Non-Con Gang Bang, Nursing Kink, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Rape, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Torture, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Wincest - Freeform, different planet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 212,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansomega94/pseuds/deansomega94
Summary: Jég Trónja thought they only had one big threat left and then they could just live their long lives. They were mistaken. While The Dervors are an enemy not to be underestimated. The government shadow group they recently learned they are all products of, wants to test them, cage them, and utilize them to do government dirty work all over the world. The biggest surprise waiting for them is who runs the combined operations of Titan Folly and Warrior’s Womb. Their foe believes the best way to stop monsters is to send monsters to kill them. When the dust settles, will the fierce spirit of Jég Trónja be enough to permanently defunct the shadow group's experimentation and make it clear that they will have the same answer for any group that wants to control them or will they each have to chose between life in a well-decorated cell or the end of the road?
Relationships: Abraham "Bram" (Anita Blake)/Madison (Supernatural: Heart), Aidan/Josephine (Supernatural Freaks andGeeks), Alex Jones/Mark Campbell, Alicia Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Max Banes/OFC, Alicia Banes/Max Banes, Alicia Banes/Max Banes/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Alicia Banes/Original Female Character(s), Alicia Banes/Original Male Character(s), Anael/Crowley (Supernatural: Devil's Bargain), Anita Blake/Micah Callahan, Antonia Bevell/Arthur Ketch, Ash (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Asher (Anita Blake)/Jean-Claude (Anita Blake), Asher/Anita/Micah/Jean-Claude, Becca Parnell/OMC, Ben Braeden/Original Male Character(s), Benny Lafitte/Kate Milligan, Bernardo Spotted Horse/Claudia (Anitaverse), Caleb/Elizabeth (Anita Blake), Castiel/Hannah (Supernatural), Cesar Cuevas/Jesse Cuevas, Channing Ngo/Kevin Tran, Chao-Ahn/ OMC, Cherry (Anita Blake)/ Zane (Anita Blake), Cole Trenton/Original Female Character(s), Dawn Summers/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Donna Hanscum/Wally, Edward (Anita Blake)/Donna Parnell, Ellen Harvelle/Travis (Supernatural: Metamorphosis), Ennis Ross/Patience Turner, Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Gabriel/Rowena MacLeod, Garth Fitzgerald IV/Bess Myers, Greg Zebrowski/ Caridad (Buffy), Gregory Dietrich/Jessica Arnet, Gwen Campbell/Original Female Character(s), Helen Kline/Jack Kline Sr. | Kelly Kline's Father, Isaac/Tamara (Supernatural: The Magnificent Seven), Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), James Frampton/Portia, James Turner/Tess Turner, Jo Harvelle/Leo Webb, Jody Mills/Bobby Singer, John Winchester/Annie Hawkins, John Winchester/Original Female Character(s), John Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Julian Duval/Kate(Supernatural: Bitten), Kaia Nieves/Claire Novak, Kate (Supernatural: Bitten)/Original Male Character(s), Krissy Chambers/Adam Milligan, Larry Kirkland/Tammy Reynolds, Linda Tran/Original Male Character(s), Lisa Braeden/Caleb Pontipee, Louis Fane/Monica Vespucci, Marianne (Anita Blake)/Jim Myers, Mary Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Max Banes/Original Character(s), Merle/Dr Lillian (ABVE), Michael/Kelly Kline, Missouri Moseley/Rufus Turner, Nathaniel Graison/Jason Schuyler, Noah/Gina/Violet (Anitaverse), Pamela Barnes/Annie Hawkins, Rafael (Anitaverse)/ OFC, Rupert Giles/ OFC (Supernatural), Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s), Stephen Dietrich/Vivian, Sylvie Barker/Gwen (Anita Blake), Tamara (Supernatural)/Original Male Character(s), Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg, Tasha Banes/Asa Fox, Top Sam Winchester/Bottom Dean Winchester - Relationship, Tracy Bell/Charlie Bradbury, Winifred "Fred" Burkle/Xander Harris, Zebrowski/Katie(ABVE)
Series: The Gehenna Chronicles - The Jegfar Saga, Part One: The Road Hell [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666693





	1. Who Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The triad has problems they are not dealing with. As Java, Kevin, and Channing successfully figure out how to kill the Dervors with an aerosol poison that won’t kill the Jegfars. Java sneaks and tests it on herself. Ben actually yells at her, which makes her depression worse. Then she clashes with Sam and it goes deeper into their relationship than ever before, but it being Sam and Java, they keep fighting right there until it is resolved. Dean and Java clash and it turns deadly, Dean has won the argument, but he cannot stop picking at her. The triad is destroyed. They managed to patch it together and head out for the mission. Will the patches hold? Are they in any condition to fight an enemy? Everyone questions whether or not Java plans on surviving the mission, but they do not give up on her. Dean does. Can Java find her way out of her depression, without her sun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️TRIGGER WARNING⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️  
> VIOLENT, GRAPHIC FIGHTS BETWEEN MAN AND WOMAN, THAT RESULT IN VIOLENT SEX.
> 
> ❌❌PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!❌❌

  
  
  


  
  


_Örök Szentély_

_Two Years Later_

Java stood at the foot of the huge king bed she shared with her mates, she knew when they woke in a little bit, they would figure she went to start breakfast. She left the note next to the coffee station she had set to start at 4:55 a.m. so the smell would wake one who would wake the other. She crept out and shut the door, silently. She crept across the hall and walk through the connected hive of rooms that belonged to her children. She had left Ben a note with his fathers’ note, they could explain to the others. She rubbed a hand over her flat, toned tummy. It felt weird not to be pregnant. They had gotten pregnant the first Moon after, Alex and Nora had agreed, she was healed enough. She’d had triplet girls, named with first names that started with T, Tailynn, Thalia, and Tasya and middle names that started with M, Mae, Maegan, and Maia. Sam had stayed linked through everything, sickness, exams, living on the toilet, pottying, contractions, multiple babies coming through tiny hole in body. After he recovered, which was a week later, (she had been back at work two days later.), he had bought her an amethyst tear drop pinkie ring, etched into the band side of the ring, visible through the gem, was an eternity symbol. Java sniffed. While Sam had been recovering, the moon had come and with it Dean’s rut and his rut had triggered her heat, Sam had slept on the couch, the smells and sounds made the poor man queasy. Dean had knocked her up and five months later, she had given birth to twin boys, Wyatt Barry and Jesse Woodson. They let the names stand but told Dean no more picking names. Then Nora had explained. That their bodies had gone into some sort of dormancy, she didn’t know how long it would last but no heats and ruts. If anything they seemed to have more sex than ever before. Java blushed when she thought of last night. She blew kisses to her children and snuck out of the suite. She got to the lab, put on a lab coat and set the computer to record. She sat in a enclosed case with air filtered to her and to the Dervor caged next to her. The computer released a small measured dose of the toxin, Kevin, Channing and she had worked hard on. She told them she had a feeling they would need it soon, that had been true she, Pam and The Banes, had received Veda’s threat. Either she presented herself to the Dervor Warren or they would start killing random humans. She had a deadline of midnight tonight. If it killed their prisoner and did nothing to her, she had a weapon to take with her tonight, she might actually come home to her family. If not, she had an a packet ready to be shoved in the back of her mouth, if she chewed them three times and exhaled, she and every living creature in the warren would be dead in a matter of minutes. Ricin made aerosol had killed every Dervor that had spied on them and Java and others had taken alive. She didn’t need to test it. Brody had in curiosity touched a pellet. They had almost lost him. It had taken multiple feedings on all three az élet adói four times a day for three weeks and they still almost lost him. Kevin had let her know after one of her turns up at bat, that the Dervor was very dead they had released a pellet on. Brody had lived, but he was altered. He seldom smiled, he had horrible nightmares, and Java knew that since it had zoomed him through puberty, he realized he was sexually attracted to his best friend. Michael and Mel had realized it, they had promised they wouldn’t tell anyone, but Brody lived in fear that Ben would figure it out and reject him. Java didn’t think her son felt the same, but he would be gentle if he didn’t. Java realized she had drifted, she looked over at the Dervor’s cage. He was very dead. He looked like his body had exploded. From about mid-calf down, he was dessicated, he was the same below the elbow. However everywhere in between had just overheated until it exploded from the heat. She quickly stripped, showered thoroughly, putting extra conditioner in her hair and fanatically lotion ing her skin, just in case, she guzzled two liter bottles of electrolyte water. Then she put on a pair of fuchsia, leopard print running pants And matching half tank, her socks and running shoes and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked at the data gathered by the computer and the air composition read out. They had it. Kevin walked in.

”Good morning, Kevin! We have it! I need ten empty grenades, painted red in the most noticeable way, so that a Jegfar could see that he or she has one in their hand. So far I am not a cube of salt.” She waited while he snickered, he got it, she loved working with Kevin and Channing and it was neat when her lab geek friends could play well with her computer nerd friends. “But wear biohazard gear while working and do it in a biohazard cabinet. “Guys.” She waited until they were clearly focused on her. “This is volunteer work. Listen carefully, if you think you kinda, maybe heard the glass crack, quickly but safely, leave your station yell a warning, hit the alarm and run like all of Hell is chasing you. You will probably still hit blown apart but it is less likely to be eaten alive by the phosphorus burns and consumed completely by the blaze if you run. Getting in the oops shelter in here, will lead to death by phosphorus burns. You would rather be blown apart.” They both went pale. Kevin kissed Channing, searching her eyes before they both but on their gear. Channing fussed at Java , complete with wagging finger for taking the risk. Then she kissed her, they started readying grenades for the powdered poison to be put into, that were made to put into their Tac-79 37mm Top Break Launchers. The Weapons Team or A Fegvercsapat, had specially made grenades that would hold a weaponized powdered form of the poison, which the Vezetó suggested they call “Pest Be Gone”, he had been asked not to help with naming. Always an accurate namer of chemical formulas and viruses the Vezetó Tudós and Alazatos had named it, the incendiary poison that their species existence could depend on was called, “BURNUPIUM”. The much beloved and respected Vezető Tudós, had been sent to bed, but they kept the name. For an elemental name after rest she had decided on Bm. After much head shaking and acknowledging that they couldn’t do better and no one outside of pack would know it exists, because it burns until it eats itself leaving behind a small amount of phosphorus, they had kept the name. The Vezetó had been driving them all crazy with Bm puns and jokes.

The specially made Ricin, synthetic poison and her blood dried, powdered and imbued with the magic of Life, had been made with caution, ten was all she could do, without knocking herself out of the fight. She put her biohazard gear on, took the painted grenade shells and stepped into the filtered box and snipped the door closed, it automatically locked as long as her vitals were in range, from the inside, until she hit the release. She put the poison vials in the tube tray, very carefully. Then she took a specially made tray and put the open shells in it. She measured equal amounts of the mixture in each. They had to be sautered lightly to make sure they didn’t leak or open before delivery. The snipers would need to wear gas masks for sure and she was recommending that all of the rescue party wear a gas mask. She would have to get the yelling over with quickly because Dean and Sam needed to calm down and help her decide where the snipers should be when Veda and hubby made a run for it. She was certain that Loki and the sister would succumb to it. Her test subject had to have been from their first brood, they were at least five hundred. Loki wasn’t that old neither was his sister. Tasha and whoever else stayed back needed to be commanded to not come out of the dome, no matter what they threatened to do to whoever they said they were going to torture and kill. She slowly put a glass disc full of white phosphorous and after it a disc full of Hydrogen gas and used magic, cold COF magic to bend and seal the metal shells. There would be a 3.23 second delay after firing before a trigger broke the second disc. Heat before they were wanting it could blow up them and their home and leave a crater if they weren’t careful.When they were sealed, she cleaned them off with alcohol. Then put them in a lab specimen bag. She sealed the bag. Cleaned the counters, she put the cleaned grenades on a tray that pushed them out and dropped them into a bigger bag, that sealed itself like she had sealed the smaller bag, then held them in a mechanical grip. She hit the button that closed the cUrtains and stripped, taking another shower, she double conditioned her hair, dabbed herself dry. She downed water, both regular and electrolyte water. When she felt less like a dead leaf and more like herself. She gave Kevin the special grenades. “Please put five in each snipers bag. I am going to go get yelled at and then start breakfast, go for a run, finish breakfast and then plan our attack.” She dumped the gloves. She stepped into medical to make sure that she was definitely fine. They had to go, but if they were all going to dry up, then it had to be volunteer if the answered was yes.

“If I didn’t know how many times today you are going to get a spanking, I would give you one! Give me a urine specimen and mucus specimen. Then sit on the table.” Janice was furious.

”I can wait until everyone else is done. But don’t you ever do something that stupidly heroic again! If it kills Jegfars, you would have coughed up dried lung and other nasty things, then, the heat component would have made your body explode by heating your own body gasses to explosive levels, finally putting you out of your misery. If nothing else you shouldn’t have been alone!” Adam hugged her close. “I know you are genetically engineered to take the risk, never to allow another to be in danger if it is something you can do. Sweetie, please at least let us be there however we can.” She squeezed him tight, he’d had tears in his eyes. “Now go potty and hawk, like a good girl.”

”I love you.”

”I love you, too.”

She brought back a urine, sputum and bowel specimen and handed them to Janice. “Java have you been crying?”

”Yes. My eyes are not dry at all. I am still thirsty, but otherwise, I feel fine.” Java whispered. “Dean is mad, Ben is mad, Sam is volcanically angry. I think he is going to pull me in a closet, spank me, and couple out his anger.”

”Are you scared he will hurt you?”

”No, Janice they would never intentionally hurt me.” She looked down and blushed. “I have a hard time being quiet when I am being punished, people will hear.”

Janice just laughed and started examining her specimens while Mags ran her blood work. Dean came stomping in, he grabbed her off the table and squeezed her. “I am so mad at you. But at least you appear whole, but...tonight, HoneyBear?”

”It was the soonest I was sure. If it hadn’t worked and I was alive and so was the Dervor, then I was going tonight with the ricin aerosol. I won’t, but I can’t be responsible for innocent people being killed. I know your mad but I have a plan, we need to refine and then we need the Védócsoport, us, and warrior volunteers to implement it.”

”You are fine, you...you...brat!” Janice finally came up with. “You are ridiculously healthy.”

”Thank you, Janice.” Java headed to the kitchen. Dean pulled her towards their apartments.

”Ben needs to yell. He does not want the pack to see him disrespecting you, because it might give others the idea it’s okay and it’s not. You know why Sam wants you private. So, stop pulling or I will throw you over my shoulder.” He put his arm around her shoulders when she just walked beside him. “I won’t keep you out of the fight, we need you, and it would belittle the risk you took for the pack. But though it may sound 1952ish, I wish I could have you knocked up continuously, you wouldn’t have risked a child, you would have cried while the volunteer did it, but I would know you were safe.” He pulled her to him, she realized he was trembling. She leaned up and poured her apology into the kiss. Ben opened the door. He waited until his Dad was done, he was taller than her now, he pulled his mother against his chest.

”Momma, if you ever do something as selfish as that again. I may just spank you myself and deal with Dad’s wrath. It was selfish, because what if in the middle of dying horribly, you forgot or couldn’t severe the connection? It was selfish, because the others would have woken up to their Momma being dead and not be old enough to understand what happened. It was selfish, because do you honestly believe they could live without you? They would try, but their heart would be gone. You are a precious, irreplaceable jewel and you treat yourself like you are yesterday’s trash. You taught me to see my self-worth, well practice what you teach! I’ll be in my room! I’m sorry, I was disrespectful, but you needed to hear it from a point of view, that wasn’t theirs.” He stomped away.

“I have an erasure to plan, punish quick, shower, she is going on an op tonight, so be mindful.” Dean left.

”Did you pull this stunt because you know you are needed and if you got spanked, it would be light?” Sam cornered her. He smiled when her eyes sparked.

”How dare you? You know I don’t think like that. It wasn’t a stunt. It was test it on myself or watch someone I love poison themselves. Don’t you think that I am sick and tired of Assassin Skipper! Or that I hate that Someone else tucks in my children most nights. I want to be your wife, I want to have your slippers for you and Dean when you get home. I want our home to be as clean as the rest of the compound. I want to have conversations with DJ that have nothing to do with his room being a sty or his module not being finished. I want to be a frickin’ Omega. I want to make life better for non-hornless goat eating supernatural entities. Help hunters conceive, even with the erratic life and the nervousness. I want to get rid of Jegfar headaches. I want to see that Halvers get to be assured their prepubescent child will make it out of puberty. I’m tired of all the killing Sam and you know as well as I do, that we are going to have to shut down Titan Folly and Warrior’s Womb or they won’t stop trying to get me and the other fertile women of the pack, to add to our genetic makeup or to stuff us full of Arachnidae semen to see if we will lay eggs. I’m not bragging but the three of us are what they meant the two programs to be. They won’t believe that we work because we share a soul, that one of the most common reasons we fight is because we don’t want our mates in danger.” She started poking her little finger in his chest, she was so angry she didn’t notice that he locked the doors, he’d been practicing, or that he was almost naked. She climbed up on the bed to get in his face. She growled when he took her hair down and it fell past her butt. “I am tired of people treating me like I am younger than Mel and Indy. I am a mother! I was married to my flippin’ father when I was their age.”

”Then stop acting like a child and putting yourself at risk.” She growled eyes glowing, fangs glistening and jumped him. She sunk her fangs into his chest, when she pulled back he sank his fangs into her shoulder that belonged to him. She ripped off her top. He ripped off her pants. She toed off her shoes. She started to lower herself on to him. He pulled her away and threw her on the bed. She growled deep and menacing, her pupils and a thin circle of silver was all he could see. It all shined a brilliant bluish white, her hair was tousled so it that it made her look wild. She rolled her eyes up at him, and sliced above her breast with a fang Sam had turned around to look for something to tie her up with, he was going to work her up and then leave her tied stewing in her own juices while he took a leisurely bath. Sam’s eyes glowed, his fangs descended and he went hard as iron, when he scented her blood and her flooding. Sam responded like the enraged beast he was. He latched on to the slit and shoved into her hard, they both went feral. He growled, flipped her over and was about to shove back into her when she bucked her head back and made his fangs cut his lip. He slapped her and they fought for top and control. She was fighting dirty she kneed him and ran for the bathroom door. He took her down like a tiger taking down an antelope, and he kneed her back, she growled and then yipped in pain. He thought he hurt her and came closer, she popped up on her feet and sprung up over him. She caught him lightly with her feet on the chin. He’d seen her kill with that move, so him being alive meant that though she was feral, she wasn’t trying to kill him.

”Welcome To The Jungle came out of the speakers, he sent out power to shield sound, but she already had. Sam had discovered that with very little effort he had power too, it was part of the project’s gift. They had also injected a witch’s DNA into his embryo. Dean would only use active power, the rest of it, wigged him out. Sam turned back around, Axl screamed about feeling his serpentine, and Sam growled long and low, lost to his lust, as his mate bonelessly writhed, moving just her flooding, glistening folds. She looked at him and put a nipple in her mouth and bit down enough that her fangs had blood seeping down her torso, then her abdomen, before slipping into her folds, tinging the moisture pink. Sam growled and blurred to her, she went to blur away and he caught her and forced her back on the bed. Just as Axel announced, “We’re going to bring you down!” He covered her struggling body with his own as he turned her over, he dropped his whole weight on her. She growled and struggled, but the punches were getting weaker, she finally went still. Sam laughed through his fangs when she came to, he slammed into her well-lubed, well-opened ass, hard as he could without breaking her. She snarled and growled and bit his forearms, with her regular teeth hard. She bucked up into him and tried to buck him off, Sam was feral again and he felt his fangs descend, he sunk them into her shoulder, closer to her neck, she went still, then she yipped and acquiesced. She lay down and since he was up off her body partially, she moved her legs further apart and stuck her luscious derrière in the air. He pulled her up with one arm and his fangs and placed pillows under her pelvis, then lowered her back down. She struggled a little, he would have been disappointed if she hadn’t, he moved his fangs up and back a little, blood pooled in his palms, Sam slammed into her cervix full speed and strength. Java yipped and then moaned. “That’s my girl.” Sam said in a voice that was mostly growls. He started laving up her blood. He was thrusting so hard she was moving up the bed, so he rested his bloody forearms in between her head and the headboard. He hit her cervix, she came hard and she whited out, he injected her with the sedative and laved her neck. He turned them on their sides. Their bodies released.

”What a waste of a sedative and a good performance. I am going. Order me not, I will go, in pain and more likely to get hurt. This is my fight, it is not all three of us like The DBs or HO. Jég Trónja is in danger because I didn’t just behave like a star struck teenager who only saw the magical world of being a cold, heart-eating monster and replacement breeding tool, and not my dark prince, come to save me from mediocrity. I fought back and I killed the old bitch’s baby boy and I severely harmed the other one when I figured out their ploy, only because Dean said something to me, and I got angry. I am the one who burned into Junior’s chest. “That she should have left my family alone and I would have left her family alone. Pity.” She came out, in her corporeal body, to the edge of our lands, to issue an ultimatum to ME! “Be at her warren by midnight tonight, alone, or The Dervors start killing random humans here. It will bring hunters, we will be the only creatures in the area. Sooner or later they figure out we aren't human and then we are having to kill people we have hunted with because they are trying to kill us.” She sat up and rotated her shoulder where he bit her. “She plans on playing with me for a bit, making sure it’s “become one or die”. Then when I am in agony, she will give me a choice, as a formality. They will turn me into a COF and Loki’s bride. And to make sure my loyalty to them is absolute and my hunger out of control. They will bring one of you, probably you, so, Dean will live to watch me eat your heart and drain your body, maybe eat more of you or you will be portioned out to the general population. Then she will make Dean watch while Loki impregnates me, but this time we will get along. Loki will have the power to take over for his father. The sister and one of her younger brothers will take fifty or so Dervors and start a warren in New England. Loki and I’s daughter will marry one of her uncles and they will start a warren in The Pacific Northwest. And in about five years time we have a problem worse than last time. These COF are younger, more powerful and fused with my blood.“ She stood and stayed facing away from him. “Your lack of faith in me in a combat situation astounds me. I was feral just now, though I was willing to hurt you and you me. You actively making me submit, made me closer to you. Like I have always been with Dean, because the first time he took. Remember our first time I gave it to you. I loved you so, if you needed sex from me, okay. It’s a bodily function. Now, I am truly your Omega I suppose. I am sorry the first order you tried to trick me into I am ignoring.” Java chuckled humorlessly. “If you left me here she would come here and say she had someone I love and they win. I won’t let any of you die in my place, but I will let you fight for our lives beside me. I am going to shower, don’t try to bespell the door or anything like that, because I am this mission’s essential personnel. I love you, Alpha.”

She started to walk away, he blurred and knocked her back flat on the bed. She wasn’t struggling, but she wasn’t softening. “I planned to tie you up and leave you to stew for a few hours, for terrifying our mate and our son. I opened the drawers looking for a scarf or velvet cuffs and I came across a hypo from when you were having such violent nightmares after we lost the baby and you were dealing with being engineered, the fact that a part of you is our sister on both sides, being psychically raped, conned by a supposed friend and watching a ten year old die inches from you. Yes, that was two years ago, which now that I think about it is why you didn’t even yawn from the injection. Don’t freeze Dean out, he thought I was going to spank you and screw you into the wall like usual. It scared me to think of you on this mission, but that was nothing close to reading that you were going to test the poison on yourself to make sure it’s not toxic. Now, that the bond is even tighter, I can feel how very scared you are, which makes it easier, because you are not just accepting you die, so might as well test it on me. You are doing it, because who could you ask since none of this would be happening if we hadn’t taken out the warren in Tennessee. And the COF, whined to Mommy for help and she couldn’t help him. Please look and see I acted like an idiot, because I was scared, then I acted like a horny tiger, because that is what I felt like.” He touched her tiny, perfect, long fingered hand and kissed her knuckles, rolling his eyes up to give her puppy dog eyes. She watched it all through his eyes. Tears streamed down her bruised, dirty face, as she watched the memory.

”I forgive you. I hope you forgive me. But if everyone didn’t treat me like I’m fragile and slow, I wouldn’t sneak to do my job. I could just do it. You trust me to decide who is going tote around our children, but not to protect you. You trust me to build weapons that could possibly work on you, but you don’t trust me to help deliver the package. I know you both hate Daddy comparisons, but this is the stuff he would let me figure out, then be by my side when I executed the plan. When I got shot, I killed the guy’s partner he tried to run and tripped and his weapon discharged. That is why I got mad if he hadn’t have been such a klutz. Our retreat would have taken care of Ketch and Bevell, there. He would have lived longer if HO, TF, and the DBs didn’t know where he was, but he may have had the compulsion to start hurting little boys again. He wasn’t when we were still at the cabin. My growth had frozen, I looked younger than Mel and Indy do.”

”Your face said. “Hi, I’m a little girl and do you want to play?” Your body unlike either of their’s said. “Hiya, Sailor! Why don’t you come on up and see me sometime?” For someone like John, you were the best of both worlds. You fed his need to stick it in a tight, small place and you trusted him and enjoyed it. You also were a perfect helpmate, you cleaned his home, you made his really great meals and you served them nude if that’s what he wanted. The first time I saw your body at 14, I wondered how I was going to behave and I wondered if it was that amazing at 14, what would it look like in ten years?” She hugged him tightly.

”I am so tired, Sammy. All I ever wanted was to live some place where I could ride everyday, have a husband and children and live in a small town where the kids would go to school with the same kids from K - 12. I would keep a spotless home for him, cook really good meals. I would wear a nice dress and heels and smell like lavender and vanilla, never formula and sweat. I never wanted to hunt. I certainly didn’t want to be a nonhuman humanoid. Or be constantly at war, because something wants to assimilate me or kill everyone I love. I had to look up what a hate group was, when Daddy said that the men at the cabin were part of a hate group. I want to be that simple and naive again. With the first life I took on that day, I became someone else. I don’t like her, she is a killer. I just want this over. I want to just live. I never wanted two husbands, yet I cannot imagine wanting to live a life without both of you. But I am faithful, so I never wanted to be with all the men that Daddy brought back with him, or the couples, and certainly no Max or Sully or for that matter Alicia and Janey.” She pulled out of his arms, wiped her cheeks. “You want to just take a shower together so we can hurry and get to the meeting?”

”Sure. Unlock the door for De.” She undid the front door lock, the side door she left locked. Neither of them wanted the children to see the blood and shredded clothes. So, it would stay closed until they got a chance later to clean it up.

They walked into the Strategic Planning Room, which was a couple of walk-in closets with the wall between them knocked out and the back wall taken back a couple of feet, looking somber, holding hands and both looked beat up, though Sam’s arms looked like he’d been attack by an angry cat, and the handprint on her throat was a livid purple. “We are so talking when this meeting is over!” Dean’s voice growled through their heads. They the took seats left open for them.

”We were waiting to be graced by the usually on time, beautiful face of our Stratéga.” Sully said as he glared at Sam. He said in Sam’s head. “I don’t care if you are The Second Coming. I’m going to know why it appears as though someone bruised her face, bit her lip, choked her out. I smell her blood!” Java gave both of them a worried frown. Sam stayed quiet and Sully got quiet.

”I apologize for our tardiness, we had business that had to be dealt with of a personal nature.” She had on a different running outfit, this one was black and it made her complexion look paler, her shape look sexier and her bruises stand out. “I and the other psychic members of the pack received an ultimatum that She Who Brought Death left her warren and dying husband to deliver personally. Either, I present myself to her warren before midnight tonight or she will send the Dervors to murder randomly until they are full. We were told of this ultimatum a week ago. I, spoke to my fellow psychics and asked them to give me until today to develop a weapon that gives our team a chance or I would just go before the deadline. I didn’t want to risk one of you putting me out of commission and most of you dying going in without something beside bullets and explosives like last time. We lost 29 hunters that day and if HO had not taken out one for us, we would still have had two to deal with. This morning I tested on myself the weapon we plan to use and on a Dervor. I am the most like them, so if I survived, it killed the Dervor, it was what we need. I have incendiary grenades filled with this stuff. A small team, will go in the warren through a back entrance I observed through the mind of two volunteers, who are sitting here. If this entrance is not useable now would be the time to tell us.” She looked at Sully and Janey. Neither was happy but they said nothing. The team will plant the same explosive set up we used in TN, hopefully without discovery. This will be volunteer except for one, our bargaining chip. The chances of sneaking around on the lower level and not being discovered is slim to none. If we cannot fight off the enemy. I will offer their lives in exchange for the teams. I will have a ricin grenade, it will kill the progenitors, the COF and any human in breathing distance, it will have elements that will eat through the filters on your gas masks, so if it comes to this, book it.” I have similar grenades four for two snipers. Enough that either sniper can kill She,He, or any of the three COFs alone if the other sniper goes down. When your suicide squad returns those outside keep the rank and file inside with the grenades, then we fall back when we are out of ammo and just like Tennessee anyone alive in the warren will be blown to bits by the explosives. I am having the packages made. I think the grenades of both variety are ready. Our Vezetó, Fovedo, will step in and go over placement of snipers, the back entrance may still be open, needs to be considered. The team should not need more than ten minutes, if we aren’t out by then, rig it and blow it. The package for this is also already made. Our Hadnagy will take this to the pack and get our volunteers and warriors chosen and assigned to teams. We all have in our glowing stones for the team we are on, the Hadnagy, Fovedo, Vezetó, and whoever you decide will know the number on each team. If we are prepared, lethal and lucky, there is no reason we shouldn’t all be here tomorrow. If we get sentimental about the basement team, a lot of us won’t be here tomorrow or we can do nothing and end up being hunted by who we used to hunt with. Thank you. I am going for a run, if any of you desperately need me in the next half hour, have one of my mates think to me. I need focus time. Excuse me.” Java stood and quietly left the room. Dean and Sam looked at each other. Dean told Sam to go help her focus.

”I don’t like it and if you guys let that emotionally exhausted girl go down there, something is wrong with you or maybe you hate her, maybe that’s why you keep her pregnant!” Bobby yelled. He stood to leave.

”Sit Down, Bobby!” Dean’s voice was heavy with command and hurt. Bobby sat down furious at being ordered into it. “Okay. I understand, that several of us are worried about HoneyBear. I am which is why, she will not be left alone today. She will not get a chance to just turn herself over to them. Which is what, one of the men who keeps her pregnant, sees in her eyes. She’s tired of always being the reason we can’t just go live our lives. These last enemies, they will settle for just her. None of the others would have stopped without killing all of us. She is right, if hunters know we exist, it’s time for the poisoned kol -aid, because they will always keep coming and some of them we will know, which we all know will not stop a good hunter from killing us anyway. It wouldn’t have stopped you, would it, Leo? Or Cole? How about you and Sully, Janey? We need to stow the sentiment and save our pack. We knew their would be a day, when one of us dies on a mission. We already lost two because of arrogance that we are untouchable. We make this plan work, those who are on the team, will need to be ghosts. Believe me, I wish it weren’t true, but no one else on this compound is better at being invisible than my mates. So, Bobby, I need my Father’s help for me to figure out who to send with them, so we get them back.” Everybody nodded and dealt with the reality.

When Sam got to the track, she was stretching her legs. “Yes. He sent me as your babysitter, because of the way your eyes looked when you were talking about the special grenade you will be holding. With you in tiny microscopic pieces they will die out, so you buy the freedom of the team and make her think we are all of the pack that came, until it’s too late. Your eyes looked like your real plan is to be with them and the COFs and release ricin in the air. Your voice when we were in the bedroom sounded tired enough to plan that.”

She stood up to run. “Tell me you see a way any of this ends good. That you see an end to our enemies coming out of the woodwork. We get rid of the Dervors and then the three of us put the pack in danger again, because of Operation: Perfect Soldier. If they think we are successful products of the operation, they will want to study us. If they think we are not successes, they will decide we are just another monster and everyone stays here all the time or they will kill us. Maybe if I’m gone you will both just be Halvers again, maybe everyone will and not worth bothering. I don’t see how we take out a CIA shadow op that hasn’t been stopped or lost funding or been privatized since 1953? How do we even begin to get everyone and not have the CIA after us or the US Government?” She took off in a blur. Sam shook his head no. He was not letting her commit suicide even for their children and the pack and Dean wasn’t going to let her either. He didn’t know how yet, but he was not letting his family die. He looked at her blurring in and out of focus. Then he went to find out how.

When Sam came back in Sully told him the pack emergency meeting was at one and they were leaving at six by chopper. Ten were going. He wanted to talk about Mighty Mouse’s bruises. “Not now. I have to save her life, then you can tell me how I am not cherishing it enough.”

He kept going he took the Bradbury siblings and headed out. When they got to IT, he told them in his Hadnagy voice to be quiet. “I need you both digging like you never have before, everything the CIA has on Operation: Perfect Soldier and any all Projects under its heading. This for all the marbles. If you can’t give me enough to make her see a way through, she is going to kamikaze the Dervors, maybe purposely take Dean and I with her. The CIA doesn’t care about another type of monster, but viable, sane, recipients of their cocktail they do. They won’t believe us after locking us up separately for months that we killed The Dervors. Also, I need to know the Navy SEAL’s number that helped her and Max. He won’t help us kill American operatives, but since she fixed things to look like their superiors got bad intel from Wallace and friends, and got his team reinstated and back on active duty, he might volunteer whatever he knows or has heard. I will call. He won’t admit the sky is there to either of you. He might to me or maybe Max. Stop staring at me, we go at six. If I don’t stop her before we go, she isn’t coming back.” They both jumped and their fingers started flying. “I know it’s asking a lot but be invisible or untraceable.” Sam was gone he found Dean and brought him up to speed in a closet outside the meeting room. A hug because they both were terrified she was right, heated up to a quickie in the closet.

”Alphas, what are you up to? I just had to verify to an angry SEAL, that Charlie and Ash are family and I didn’t give them the number, they are geeks, so they found it. He said he was dumping it and in a couple of weeks when he thinks it’s safe again, he will get another one, that will be for me alone. He will not react well, if anyone else calls it. I cloak the call when I call. You are causing problems with whatever you are cooking up. Please come to the bedroom, I need to talk to you, he gave me very private info, please stop, our Geek Squad from spelunking, before they pick up the wrong stone and get us all killed.”

Sam went and stopped them, told them, that they would be endangering the pack if they kept going. They reluctantly gave their oath that they would quit. He went to the quarters and told DJ and Layla, it was okay. Ben, just looked at him sadly and went out of the apartment. Sam sighed and walked into the room, the door closed and locked behind him. He felt the energy of the room, it was only the two of them and they were having angry sex. If his brother wasn’t careful, he was going to pound through their sister and into the bed. She, was of course was dishing out pain equal to his brother’s violence level. He could smell the forest and moss of his brother’s blood in the air. So far, he could smell her sex scent, but no blood, no fresh blood, he could smell the violence from earlier. He rounded the corner to the dais the bed was up on, in time to see, Java roll them, pull off of Dean, knee him and try to run, he took her down harder than Sam had, she wasn’t moving, he sighed in relief when he could see she was breathing. Dean let out a furious roar, so bass and inhuman, that the hair on the back of Sam’s neck tried to run away. He’d been due to blow over her blasé attitude about her life for a while, it finally happened. Sam took a step to stop him from seriously hurting her. Dean turned with glowing green eyes, huge fangs, and long, razor sharp claws and growled at Sam to stay back. Sam stopped, but he wasn’t going to stand there and let Dean hurt her.

”Java open your eyes!” Dean’s voice was still mostly a growlly roar, with words in between, the growls. She was still. He lifted his body and she sucked in a breath, turned her head to the side and breathed. When she had enough air, Sam saw her eyes fire, her fangs descend and her claws popped out, she retracted them, because she could kill him accidentally with them. Everything was in slow motion. She used force to role over, she planted her feet against Dean’s abdomen and heaved him up into the air. When he landed flat it knocked the wind out of him, but his rage had him on his feet in seconds. She did a flip and took him down. She landed a good solid blow to his jaw, his liver and a kidney jab when he started to turn her under him. Sam held his breath, they both were feral, she still had enough of herself not to want to seriously hurt or kill him. Sam wasn’t so sure about his brother. He banged her head on the floor a couple of times her eyes unfocused. He shoved into her front and after he bumped her cervix hard, he stayed still. He ran his hands up her body. He put them around her throat. Sam, stayed still at Dean’s warning growl, he could crush her throat or snap her neck reflexively. “Omega, oh Omega! Open those beautiful eyes.” Dean was using Alpha timbre, she had to obey. Her eyes slotted open. She struggled and got them all the way open and glared at him for using his timbre.

”Afraid you can’t take me without your weight and your timbre, Alpha.” Bunny said with a sneer. She managed to roll over. She had rug burns decorating her front to go with her bruises from earlier. Dean slapped her. She laughed, it sounded hopeless. “You know as well as I do. Blow for blow, even with you landing on me, without your timbre. I could still kill you. So, use your timbre if it makes you feel safe, because you don’t scare me. You didn’t scare me physically when I was fourteen, you don’t scare me now. I couldn’t fight back at all, then because I was confused. I liked what you did, it was rougher.” She purred the words at Dean, they hit targets her feet and fists couldn’t. “It was meaner. And I’d never come that hard in my life. Your seed and my come sliding down my legs while I cried and looked weak and defenseless just did it for you. You tried to call for help, because, it disgusted part of you that you enjoyed hurting the little girl as much as the father you hated. But the beast inside, mostly Halver, but some, just plain Dean.” She started to writhe under him. “Was so hot, hard and horny over it, he couldn’t stop. Why don’t you take the spoils of your conquest, Alpha? You want to break my spirit, make sure I am your obedient whore? Then shove it in me and finish what you started that day. Make me your bitch, Alpha.” She turned her face away from him. He started squeezing her throat, when she turned back and started trying to remove his hands, he used his body to spread her legs and shoved in her as hard as he could. She winced, but refused to yip.

”You want to die, Omega, so much that you are willing to wind up your Alpha to be your executioner. I’ll help you. I will fuck or squeeze the life out of you, whichever you prefer, here on the floor, where nobody but Sammy has to watch it happen, has to see the shell of the girl so many of them came here to protect, or their mother give up and just let her enemies win.” Her lips were blue tinged and Sam could smell fresh blood, every time Dean shoved into her. “Then he heard her say in her head to Dean. I am just tired, Alpha. If it wasn’t you, my beloved, Alpha, I would let you kill me. You might not realize it anymore, but you would feel guilty. I’m a government experiment who seduced entire families to their doom, without stopping to think. There will always be another head to the HO snake, or new and different snakes...” She was loosing consciousness. “Always war. I’m a Bunny who is trying to keep wolves safe from other wolves. They felt the connection snap. Dean let go. 

“Sam call Tasha and Nora or Janice, maybe Janey!” He started doing mouth to mouth, she coughed. He hid his relief. He was just going to choke her out as a lesson, he thought she was having a snit, but she was very broken. She knew where the Operation was housed. They were privately funded now and they were removable. They would just have to remove them and see. Her death, even all three of them dead doesn’t mean those they brought there and took the humanity from would be safe. They would be less safe because they didn’t have her. He picked her up and put her under covers. He pulled on sweats. Sam was crying, but he managed to get dressed. “Sam what do you think the chance of success are without us tonight?”

”Less than 5%, Max can do the magic parts, but he is not a soldier. No one matches her or me for speed. I think it will permanently destroy her if The Sullivans go and don’t both come back and she wasn’t there. She has to be fixed physically and band-aided mentally. She has to go or random people start dying, hunters come and sooner or later one of them will notice something about how we move or how rock hard our muscles are. And we are trying to stop the unstoppable.” Sam looked at her bruised, battered face. “What started that?”

“She said I wouldn’t notice anything going on in her mind, unless she stopped being there sexually, as long as she answered my heats and popped out cute babies, I could care less what was going on in her head. It made me mad enough I slapped her Sam, everything she said about that night is true, and I am afraid I have let what she said about lately begin to become the norm. I always ask you how she is doing, because you talk to her. I have sex with her and sleep next to her, but I don’t have conversations with either of you. She punched me for slapping her, I snapped. What happened with you?

“Her Omega was demanding I take it from her, if I wanted to keep the right to call her mine, I needed to prove I would fight her for it. I choked her out, used my weight to squash the air out. We mated violently and I remarked her. When I did I could taste the sorrow and weariness in her blood.”

”If they can fix my Owies, I will go, no suicidal bent, just my best to come home to my babies. I’m sorry, but I feel overwhelmed, like everyone turns to the Omega to figure out what to do about all our enemies. Since the fall, I just want to bake and clean and tend to my children. I don’t mind being the therapist, because I definitely am in touch with how depressing it can be, being a Jégfar. I am not depressed. I am lacking hope. Luck doesn’t last forever, we are going to come to an enemy that we cannot stop. Then what? Please mark me. We need to be a triad when we go or we might not be able to hear each other. We won’t be able to feel where the other two are.” Dean looked down. “Just for the mission, Dean then I can break it again.” They both milked their scent glands and bit her. She came when the pheromones flooded her system. She looked disgusted.

”I will work on it and in between times I am using you for sex, I will come up a plan.”

”I am sorry I said it how I did, but I feel how I feel. When was the last time we just cuddled and talked like we used to do? When did you stop noticing me? You used to remark about my hair, up or down, the color, the length. I lightened it and streaked it, with natural ingredients. You just noticed, I did it two months ago. You feel my body beside you and pull towards the warmth, if you are hard, you put it in whichever hole you get to first. You don’t hold me until you release like you used to and if Sam has us doing a scene, all the aftercare comes from him. Yesterday morning you came in to use the potty, while I was showering. You didn’t peek in to look at me, you didn’t slide in and lift me up and hold me close, while I slid down onto you. You just flushed and left. Do I disgust you? Is it because I am a witch or a succubus of sorts? Do you want a divorce, Dean?” He just watched her face with tears streaming down his. “I am going to take a shower, please do not come in, it will feel hollow. She climbed out of the mass of bed covers, freckled with blood, that covered a huge stain of her blood. And walked straight and like she hadn’t been hurt. “You should stay Dean, the kids need a parent. Someone should stay safe for them. Sam and I have the best chance of running fast enough to get out before the package blows and I think Cole or Mark can be a sniper, if you wanted one to be Ellen.” She started to walk away. “If all three of us were equally committed I wouldn’t be able to break it, because it is the reuniting of the soul. If we were truly all in, breaking it would kill us. Just thought you should know, your not stuck with the broken Omega.” They heard the door shut, softly and the shower start, it didn’t cover her sobs.

Java was standing under the spray, sobbing, she held her chest, her heart hurt. “Daddy, I wish you were here, even when you did bad things, I still knew you loved me. You would kiss me all the time, for no reason, just ‘cause. You would make yourself hard and just slip into me, so you could feel close and you would hold me. I remember you holding me in the kitchen at the cabin, both of us naked, slow dancing while you sang, “May I have this dance, for the rest of my life...” The last time I laughed free and open and with no cares was that last day at the pond when I was laying on the wet grass laughing, because the obstacle course was fun. That was eight years ago. Now, I am the reason a whole pack of monsters exist, we are always in danger. You aren’t planning and giving me orders. I, the most submissive person you ever met is planning incursions and taking part in them, while I try to Omega this huge pack. I have twelve children now, my body took a vacation from baby making. Because they are what I am, the little girl I had, just four years ago, but she looks seven, emotionally, like me she is older in some things and the other things she acts seven. Daddy, I don’t think Dean loves me anymore, I think too much has happened, we are genetically engineered, the CIA, knew about your illness and they injected other types of DNA in us hoping to create a class of high-grade, genetically blended soldiers. It is why, I always seemed like I was more than just halver. I wish I was there at the cabin with you. But I would miss my mates and my children and my pack. I need to go be a good soldier now, I love you.” Java sobbed into her hands, her shoulders shook. She jumped when a muscular arm, wrapped around her and pulled her back into a hard chest. She could feel a hard cock, pressing into her back. Java wurred as Dean’s aroused scent filled her nose, but he just held her.

“I pull away, because we have almost lost you so many times. I know how much you hate the crazy that is always coming our direction, but I deal with it all day, so what can I talk to you about? Last night was magical, but I was afraid making you think about it would remind you what usually happens when we have nights like that. I have seen you losing your fight. It scares me and makes me mad at the same time. Sometimes I want to yell at you, don’t you dare give up, we have been through so much, we can do this easy. That with the intel from your colleague, we will figure out a way to put down Operation: Perfect Soldier. Then we can breathe. No one, except maybe Alicia can tell you how long we will have peace, but we will take a vacay, just the fifteen of us. “He chuckled and you can stay prepared, but stay out of it unless absolutely necessary. We can work on how you might want to improve or add on to the compound, because, we have outgrown our apartments. The preteens, probably want their own rooms. Adam mentioned that he would like to see us more and it might happen if we live on the same side of the compound. Krissy is expecting. We need to make a list of who and what we are missing and find a list of candidates.”

”You’d want to add more people?” Java asked as she reached behind her and stroked him.

He moaned and stretched into her hand. “The more things we have pack members to handle, the fewer outsiders we deal with and that’s one less chance that the GVH, start to think we are something other than a polygamous cult.” Dean soaped her up and then himself and slid into her back side, slow and easy. She wurred softly as he began to move.

The triad walked into the meeting room with her in the middle, they were holding hands. The ones who knew what had happened, asked if she was okay. Dean nodded. Sam looked down at Java’s face, it was the face she used when killing. It was the best she could do. Dean pulled out her chair and kissed her on the head. She smiled at him. Sam sat beside her and rubbed his finger across her belly barbell, she shivered. Sam chuckled and kissed her earlobe. She just shook her head at him and smiled.

”Some changes based on new intel, that our Stratéga gathered from our soon to be departing guest. Sam and Java will be the only ones going down below. Once they are in, Sully and Janey will cover the entrance with these braids of vervain and wolfsbane. Then they will arm the cave entrance that leads to the Dervor-proofed door. It will go exactly ten minutes from when they sealed in my mates. Our explosives gurus, have made it so it implodes in, no one is to be west of the back opening at any time, accept, Sully and Janey, once they seal it. They will fall back and since I have the longest recorded shot of anyone at this table, I will hold here, (he pointed to a point on the map where a group of boulders would provide cover.) And if anyone comes out before three minutes to detonation, I will erase them. I book it out of there and retreat south, and meet at the rendezvous point far enough back that near as we can tell by a night time infrared shot given to us by a trusted source, that the cave lies a mile and change to the west, most of it is to the North and East sides of the cave front. Twenty, two - oh, minutes after the rear entrance blows if we are not back in the chopper and airborne, we all die and we will be happy in Heaven that we don’t have to explain to Miss Linda why we didn’t take better care of that chopper.” Everyone chuckled. “HoneyBear.”

”Sam and I will set the charges and silently terminate any Dervor who can raise the alarm. When you hear us on the main floor, enter and lob grenades and keep them off of you with holy water suspension bullets I doused as many as I could in a 1:1:1 solution of wolfsbane, vervain and holy oil based dead man’s blood oil. Thank you Leo and Cole, you took a great risk for your pack and we are in your debt.” They both nodded. “Mark and Aunt Ellen you will each take a position in these trees here and here.” She pointed at two trees about ten feet apart. “First, please remember how fast these things move. Mark, if you think I am super fast, I am merely average in comparison to a Dervor. Situational Awareness, gets you back here and saves our pack. You need to be out of those trees and back to the chopper on time or we all die, because none of us can just take off, without knowing you’re gone or helping you get out. Everybody please synchronize. On my mark.” She waited until it was a flat minute. “Mark. Your watch should say seventeen hundred and seventeen seconds.” Everybody nodded. “Please meet back here at seventeen thirty, we have special made tactical gear, soft sole shoes, etc. We will hand you your ammo then. I love you all, thank you for volunteering.” They all got up and went their separate ways. “I need to talk to Max and Tasha. I won’t be long.” She thought at them with a mischievous smile on her face. “If your naked and ready to go when I get there we can grab a quickie!” She winked and blurred out of the room. They shook their heads, looked at each other and ran to their bedroom.

Java knocked on The Banes’ door. Max let her in. “Max, I don’t have much time, but please ask your mother to help. Choose a team that can be discreet, if it is something no one will notice right off, please send it to Éteri Derű. After we get rid of Operation: Perfect Soldier, we will need to strip this place, out buildings, attic, nooks and crannies, any place children have hidden their treasures, then when the pack is there, some get us super stocked up from the mainland, cash only, appearance altered. Then when we are safely there, we will ...” She looked around her, at the walls and the views, her eyes misty. “Then we separate every molecule of it from every other molecule, from a safe distance, I take down the globe or you or your Mom, those are the only people the warding won’t attack. Then we disappear to the island. It is the only way we won’t spend forever waiting for the next enemy to attack us. We just disappear.” She hugged and kissed. “I gotta go, I love all of you!” She blurred out of sight. She blurred into the bedroom, scented just her very aroused mates. She took off her clothes.

Sam and Dean gestured for her to lay on her back. She did. Dean lifted her legs and butt with one hand and slid a couple of pillows under her. Sam leaned in and opened her butt a little. Dean lubed himself, he slid into her ass, kissing her thighs and calves, flicking behind her knees, Java moaned. She shouted Dean’s name and came when Sam slammed into Dean’s ass and he shoved further into her a bumped her cervix. Sam pressed them into a pretzel so he could kiss Java then he kissed his brother. He let his tether go and blurred in and out of Dean’s ass and Dean continually bumped her cervix. She screamed when Dean hit a certain place on her cervix and she came hard, Dean shouted Sam’s name when Sam hit his spot and he came which caused her to go again, then Sam came with a shout in his brother’s ass. They all kissed each other, jumped in the shower and speed cleaned, then they got dressed and went to the meeting room.

Cole was already there, he raised an eyebrow and scented the air. Sam blushed, Dean just grinned and to the surprise of everyone, Java said “Your imagination is falling fall short of the actual event. Would you like me to show you?” Cole choked and then fell out laughing, Dean had to set down he was laughing so hard, Sam blushed harder. Which set off Java. Finally, Sam started laughing too.

Ellen, Mark, and Leo walked in together. “Do I even want to know?” Leo asked.

”Ask Cole, I can show both of you.” She said with barely contained glee.

”Cole couldn’t stop laughing but he shook his head no at Leo.” When Jesse and Cesar walked in, holding hands and their hair damp, it set them off again. They had almost gotten themselves under control when Sully and Janey walked in, her hair was damp and they were making goo-goo eyes at each other. They were all laughing until they were holding their ribs.

”That’s enough children, time to play soldier.” Ellen said somberly. Nobody stopped. “I said ENOUGH!!” Ellen said in the voice that made an entire roadhouse go quiet so she could hear the person on the phone. The laughter stopped instantly like a switch had been flipped.

”We’re sorry, Aunt Ellen.” The Winchesters said in unison.

”We’re sorry, Miss Ellen.” Cole and Leo said in unison.

“Dean do you think you can be adult enough to get us out of here, or does Sully need to take over?”Ellen said sternly.

”Yes ma’am.” She handed him the ammo trays. “Everybody gets twenty suspension bullets. Use them sparingly. Use your machetes as much as possible, remember everyone but She, He, and the three COF’s will drop with the bullets or machetes and go into stasis, it should give us enough time to get out and the place to blow.

”Everyone, please take ten grenades, without the red, make sure you at least have on gloves. I felt parched like a long day in the summer, daytime desert, with no water. So, make sure you have two, one liter bottles of electrolyte water. Please make sure you wipe off any exposed skin and lotion it. They are incendiary in nature so watch for your teammates, they have white phosphorus and hydrogen to ignite the grenade and spread the poison. Dean, here are your ten suspension bullets in the caliber of your sniper rifle.” She leaned over and carefully set a bag on the table. “Before we do this I want everyone in your specially engineered, by Stephen, hazmat gear, it offers total protection, but is lightweight. The three girls stepped into the bathroom. Ellen looked at Janey to see if she saw all Java’s bruises, rug burns, bite marks etc. The look of shock answered before she asked. She started to ask Java if she was sure she was up to it, but stopped because she had to go or innocent people would be killed. She put her long hair under her cap and Ellen and Janey saw the double sets of handprints around her throat. Ellen just said a quick prayer, that her Baby Bird would be successful and come home to her pack. Janey opened her mouth to say something, Java shook her head. “We have a mission, my problems are not important.” Java glanced to make sure Ellen was dressed, she opened the door and went and got her broadsword it was in a special, uncuttable pouch, so nobody could get cut on the blade. She noticed everybody was looking.

”I coated the blade with the ricin powder mixture, I don’t want any accidents. Let’s do this.” They headed out to the chopper. The guys picked up on the mood, they spread word around.

Dean said. “Our business. Don’t split your focus.”

They all sat in silence and wondered what had Java pale, except for her bruises. She closed her eyes and hugged herself. Sam looked at Dean, sorrow and anger in his eyes. Dean looked away.


	2. How Do I Live?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Triad headed off to finish things with the Dervors, their connection is only metaphysical. Emotionally, they are not hearing each other anymore. Java asked Dean if he wanted a divorce, he never answered her and agreed to a non-sexual marking of each other. Dean is mad at her, he thinks he knows why, but is he wrong. Sam is worried that his mates are destroying themselves and each other. Java just wants peace. She strapped on her battle gear and went to annihilate those who wish to kill humans and endanger her pack doing it, but she made it clear she cannot live her whole life at war. Do any of them have enough fight to make it out? And is it too late, to fix anything when one of them doesn’t come home from the mission?
> 
> The two who get on the chopper know after the explosion that the their triad is still possible. However, they have no idea how to rescue their missing part. And when they find their mate, will their mate ever be their mate again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️❌‼️❌‼️❌‼️❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌‼️❌❌‼️❌‼️❌‼️❌‼️  
> ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️⚠️
> 
> SEVERAL SUICIDE ATTEMPTS AND IDEATION
> 
> TWO SCENES OF GRAPHIC TERMINATION OF ENEMIES
> 
> GRAPHIC TESTING ON UNWILLING TEST SUBJECT
> 
> REPEATED RAPES, NON-CON SODOMY AND FISTING AS TORTURE
> 
> USE OF SEX MACHINES TO PUNISH
> 
> PSYCHOLOGICAL TORTURE
> 
> BRUTALLY GRAPHIC PUBLIC WHIPPING OF TEST SUBJECT FOR FAILURE
> 
> KIDNAPPING
> 
> TORTURE
> 
> FORCED EXECUTION OF OPPONENT IN MOCK HAND TO HAND
> 
> FORCED TUBE FEEDING WHEN TEST SUBJECT REFUSES TO EAT
> 
> SURGICAL REMOVAL OF EVIDENCE OF CHILDBIRTH
> 
> PTSD SUFFERED BY CHARACTER

_  
  
  
_

_Dervor Warren_

_Staunton Reserve Park, CO_

As they winged their way to possibly the most important mission they had faced since becoming a pack. The three “leaders” of the incursion were far from focused. Sam seemed consumed by worry. Dean was pissed and Java looked haunted. They refused to look at each other. Although Sam would stroke Java’s thigh periodically. Dean looked at it, looked hostilely at Java and she pulled into the corner, and turned away from everyone. Dean took out and was loading an old gun.

“What’s that?” Leo asked.

”This is Samuel Colt’s Colt, this gun can everything on Earth except five things, it has been in our family’s care since John purloined it from our paternal grandfather’s safe. I figure all this science crap doesn’t stop SHE and HE and the COFs, and this doesn't nothing will. I doubt seriously they are the five things since HO thought they had wiped them out, but the old ones had been moved and were injured enough they went dormant. At least that was what John’s journal said.”

”I told you, I was looking for it and I thought that HO had taken it. I cried. I told you it would give me comfort. You lied to me?” She read Sam. “And Sam about it.” Java had tears in her eyes and looked away.

”There are things in this journal you never told us, because you don’t remember them, things about what he did to both of us, I didn’t think it would do either of you any good to remember in your case or to know in his. He left it in a locked drawer in my office and it was with the keys he labeled for me. I thought it might crack you, but sometimes I think it might be just the thing to make you realize what a horrible monster he was. Maybe you liked the things he did.” Her fist blurred out and snapped his head the other way. Dean went to hit her back and Sam and Cole growled. He sat down and slowly licked the blood off his lip, as sensuously as he could, making sure she couldn’t look away. Her scent changed, the men all scented the air, then those who could, looked when the scent changed to sorrow. She curled into the corner and put her feet up so she could wrap her arms around them.

Sully set the chopper down on the far side of a bluff from the warren. They used it as a staging area. All ten jumped out of the chopper. Ellen and Java first to secure the area, then they came back. The others had taken all the gear out of the MV-22 Osprey Helicopter.

The weapons gang had tinkered, until it was incredibly quiet and had radar jamming gear on it. They knew how to get flight clearance without there being a record, from “friends”. Java and Ellen said they didn’t need or want to know more. Sully laughed. Java loaded her jacket with ammo and throwing knives and stars. She surprised everyone when she took out a broadsword, in a protective cover. She noticed everyone staring. “I thought about it last minute. If I don’t make it to the front door and back to the chopper, a priceless, inscribed, consecrated katana will be destroyed, so I brought the broadsword, still an antique, but not priceless. No big.” Dean glared at her.

"You don't want it lost when you are your lover run off. Or maybe he agreed to drain you dry and give you the death you want so bad." Dean thought where only she could hear. 

She look at Dean with tears in her eyes. Sam growled at him.

”Everybody ready. I am going to give us twenty to get around, so we need to be on the chopper and out of here, fifty minutes from mark, everybody get ready. Mark.” Everybody hugged everybody else except for Dean, who walked away when Java went to hug him. Her head hung. Sam kissed her passionately, kneaded her ass and laved his mark.

He looked in her eyes and said only to her. “He will get over it or he will be looking for someone to satisfy his heats. I love you, never, ever doubt that. If he does want a divorce I will marry you. I am not going to let his fear and stubbornness, do me out of the way you make me feel. I think he is the reason you are so down. So, focus on the mission and getting back to those baker’s dozen of kids who need their Mooma as Layla calls you sometimes. You focused?”

”Yes.” She touched his cheek. “I love you. Promise if something happens, don't let him destroy all the pictures of me. I want the little ones to know what I looked like and that I died fighting to keep them safe and no matter what they may hear, I always planned on coming home to them.” She kissed him long and hard. And discreetly groped his front, he jumped and pressed into her hand, he went rock hard. He spanked her. She tried a smile, it didn’t reach her eyes.

"I promise, Bunny." He leaned his forehead against her.

”Is everybody ready now?” Dean glared at Java. “Fifty minutes. Mark.” They broke into a run, Sam and Java slowly to stay with the others. Mark and Ellen climbed their chosen tree. Cole, Leo, Jesse and Cesar took cover on the Southern side. Cole and Cesar broke off and searched for other doorways or shafts that lead out of the warren. Just like before, there was an abandoned cabin that stood over the actual warren. This one was covered with moss and flowering vines. Dean went to his spot and Sam quietly opened the door, that was technically inside the cave. Dean figured that it had belonged to moonshiners once upon a time and the Dervors had cleared them out. He shook his shoulders and head, he had drifted and Sully and Janey were already closing his mates inside. He could sense they were okay, but they were blocking him. He knew they could hear him and if they needed they would tell him anything having to do with the mission. As often happened to him, Dean wished he had kissed them both stupid. Sully signaled him that it was closed. They ran around to the others. Dean settled and took aim.

Sam and Java used magic to carefully wire the ceiling of the lower level.

”There is an opening going down another level. They are probably down there. I hear partially human hearts down that corridor and smell decomp. Nothing that can be saved. Behind you is a multiplayer orgy and opium den, Opium is being pumped into the air. About...” She closed her eyes and listened. “I can make out twelve older brood Dervors.” A tear slid down her cheek. “They are mourning Olek’s death at the hands of the treacherous Jegfar bitch, who the old ones are pinning the future on. They think I must be full of myself or very dead below the neck to refuse a COF, even with the burn, the bitch put on him he is more beautiful than the moon and stars.”

”Java you want to watch them torture me to death?” Sam said crossly in her head.

”Of course not!”

”Then focus! We are burning time. We going down?” She whispered yes through his head.

She started down. She pushed him against the wall. Two Dervor scouts were at the bottom of the rough hewn steps. They were talking about wishing they had pulled the random killing duty, instead of guarding the Old Man, he was going to be dead soon. Someone the Jegfar bitch cared about would come off the property and they should be focused on grabbing him, so the bitch will come so she can be converted and bred, before He dies, so they don’t all perish with him.”

”Sam we need to silently take out the guards and kill HE, then if time permits take out the other powerful ones, permanently. Agreed.” He nodded. They silently, cloaking their footsteps, got behind the guards and took their heads, blue Dervor blood geysered out of the opening, soaking them both. They went to the ornate door across from the steps. “This feels too easy, Sam get out of here. Please just go, like we were supposed to. I think I feel, SHE in there and the daughter. I think they are waiting for us.”

Sam grabbed her arm and shoved her up the stairs in front of him. He grabbed her hand and they blurred up the stairs through the vervain and wolfsbane. They both closed their eyes as they blurred over the explosives. Dean yelled. “Down, he started shooting the opium smoking ones. Sam was ripping out hearts. He tousled with the new COF male and finally got his heart. Dean was sniping any he could get a bead on. Java was killing ones who had come back at the commotion. The back opening to the cave blew. Knocking Dean, Sam, and several Dervors down, some were aflame. The gag-inducing smell of cooking flesh filled the air, but as the team scented it, they were relieved that it was Dervor flesh. Everyone was engaged in hand to hand combat. Java was relieved that everyone, even Dean who hated her, had taken her advice and brought a coated blade. She eviscerated a younger Dervor and he fell with a sickening squishy noise as his insides glooped out of the wound. She whirled around dodged a sword-wielding older Dervor, she had to fight him, he sliced her right shoulder and she growled and whirled around and ran him through, pulled her sword out and beheaded him. More Dervor blood drenched her already bloody clothes. She cleared her eyes with a bloody hand and turned to fight her way to Sam.

Java, hesitated a second she was face to face with Loki, he came over to her, he stroked her cheek. She cried as he kissed her then pushed her hair back. She shook her head, "Loki I do not love you, I never will, souls aside, I love them."

"The older ones treats you badly, he thinks you want to copulate right here, when you are not interested yet. "He whispered. He got her to look into her eyes, she could hear Sam and her father yelling for her. She just couldn't fight, she had nothing left. Loki kissed her and showed her the two of them on an island covered in snow. She was heavy with his child. Java's hand fluttered over her belly. She was his. She tried to fight back to Sam, she screamed for him. “As it should be.” He licked her neck to numb it and reared back, Sully and Sam screamed her name, Loki jerked and froze, then fell, Java kept crying. While Sam was watching the exchange, Loki’s sister came at him with her clawed hands reaching for him. He went down struggling with her. She went still, he looked up, Java was holding her heart. Sam screamed at Java to move, she did, but not fast enough.

SHE held Java across her body, she had ripped her arm half off, jerking her shoulder out of socket, blood was spurting from the wound. With a gleeful laugh she ripped into Java’s neck and drank from her jugular. Sam was firing the suspension bullets into the parts that were exposed. Java looked at Dean. A bullet ripped through Java’s middle, but her body stopped it. Java’s eyes stopped glowing and her fangs rescinded, she whispered in his head. “Goodbye, my love.” Java’s eyes fluttered closed and SHE flung her aside. Sam shoved his hand in her heart and pulled. She looked shock. He flung it on the ground. Then Dean was pulling him away. Sam struggled. “You fucking shot our Omega! She’s not dead let me go!” Dean used Alpha timbre, he made Sam fight. They lobbed grenades with the others. When everybody was out and they had to get back to the chopper, Sully, kept yelling she’s alive. Everybody forced Sam and Sully in the chopper, they took off. The chopper rumbled as the explosives spurred by the grenades went a few seconds early. Sam sat back and waited to die. He could feel her alive, then nothing. The chopper was silent except for Sully crying, Janey cried silently and comforted her mate.

When they landed on the helipad at Sanctuary. They all climbed out, in shock. Sam punched his brother hard, Dean went down, Sam straddled him and punched him a few more times. “You bastard! She is alive. I can feel her, if she wasn’t why would I still be breathing? We are still connected. She is close to death and in pain, she is dying slowly from phosphorus burns and blood loss and in terrible pain! She is dying alone on the bloody ground, she can't see anymore! You may have decided she was the old shoes and you wanted new ones, but I loved her and we could have gotten through everything. Cole, can you take me back?”

”Sam, she wouldn’t want you going to military prison for domestic terrorism or getting The Death Penalty. If, she didn’t snap the connection and that’s why you’re still feeling her, we need to get our people home, because we missed some and they will be coming for us. No way they would let her die, she is being assimilated, right now. That is the only way she lived through being drained and being exposed to ricin and white phosphorus and hydrogen mixed together. The ones we missed took her and stopped the burning, somehow, if one was He or one of their first brood, maybe he got out before the grenades and explosives blew.” Sam squatted down and howled in agony. He was only vaguely aware that Cole had asked Ellen and the others to go make sure everyone was in the dome and accounted for. Cole squatted beside Sam and put an arm around him for comfort.

”She snapped the connection. I can sense her life force, but she no longer is my claimed Omega. The Dervors don’t have her. I recognized one of the faces, she is in so much pain. Now, I can't feel her, I didn't feel her death, she is just protected from the pain. Unconscious or in a coma.” He stood and glared down at his brother. “If he had loved her like she loved him and I loved both of them, she wouldn’t have been able to break the connection and I would be with her. But he only loves himself with everything. I hope it keeps him warm.” He looked at Dean. “As Bedroom Alpha, I want you and your belongings out of the bedroom. If you cared about me once, please just move out of the apartments. Either way you tell her children, you let their Mommy die. You killed her. That you shot her in the chest with The Colt.” Sam started laughing, Cole and Sully worried for his sanity. “That means you insufferable ass, that those aren’t the real bullets, because I doubt she is one of the five things.” Sam laughed, then just stopped. “I need to take care of somethings she asked me too, if she didn’t come home from a mission. Please be gone when I get back to the apartment.” He turned to Sully who was looking at Dean like something vile on the bottom of his shoe. “Fovedo, as per Csomag Torvény, please call a csomag vének találkózja immediately, I am per Csomag Torvény, resigning my appointment as Hadnagy. The Torvény specifies you are to take my place temporarily and immediately upon my announcement. Thank you, my brother, I know you and Janey have suffered as great a loss as I have tonight. I love you both.” Sam walked away from his brother and went to prepare for living life without the person who had been his reason to live.

_Six Months Later_

_Underground Military Bio Research Facility_

_Wyoming Rockies_

  
Java moved her head and her neck and shoulders screamed with pain. So, she got still, she slowly opened up her eyes. The first person she saw made her smile. “Daddy?”

”Kitten, thank God!” John cried, tears streaking down his face and making his hazel eyes sparkle. “I told them the outfit would be for you to wear back to our quarters! I have your room fixed up and everything.”

”Daddy if you were alive all this time, why didn’t you let me and all three of my brothers know? I married Dean, but I was still legally married to you. We found Adam and Kate, they are both married, Aunt Kate had a girl she is named, Julie, she is two years younger, than Adam. Adam knows about “stuff”, his wife is a hunter and ex cop. They have a little girl named Harmony and a little boy named Thomas, and Krissy is pregnant she thinks it’s just one, but she will have five girls and four boys when she’s done. Dean and Sam and I share thirteen children. Dean got a weekend stand pregnant, she was going to let this hate group have him to study, she tried to murder me. I killed her and Caleb, your old friend. It just about broke Uncle Whiskers after losing, Uncle Grumpy and you. So, we took in Ben, then I had two single pregnancies with Sam then Dean and a single pregnancy with Max, long story, then two sets of twins with first Sam, then Dean, then triplets courtesy of Sam, then twins with Dean. He named them, Wyatt and Jesse.” She looked at John, he was crying. “What’s wrong Daddy?”

John took her hand and rubbed his hand over her hand that had the two wedding rings on it. “Kitten, I never had a child with Kate, she was a nurse I was working a case with. I told you about the family of ghouls, killing her, her husband, and their children, because it happened because I didn’t get all the ghouls. I went back and killed them, I left you at the cabin, it was a run-down Hunter’s hideaway, a shack, but it gave me a permanent base to leave you when you were so young, only ten and I didn’t want to take you on a hunt where the monsters were after revenge. When I came back you were comforting me and you kissed me, it got more heated than it should have, but I have never touched you. I can prove it you are a virgin. We both got shredded by werewolves, we killed them and almost bled out on the way to the clinic, we both had Halvers. Sam died when he was six months old, you never met him, Dean and I had a rough time, he blamed me, I ended up leaving him with Bobby and not going back because I didn’t want to hurt him anymore than life had. Your mother and I were a one-night stand. She was killed on a hunt and your neighbor Miss Martha called me, I went and got you, you had seen a picture, you were six. I found that hideaway, through common friends he gave it to me for rebuilding the engine on his 57Chevy Truck, I paid for parts. It was a good deal and my little grease monkey, helped. You loved helping and you would wear “boy clothes“ to do it but then you would run up and shower and dress like a girl and sad to say you could cook, I could heat, so, you would cook dinner. We ran into Dean on a hunt, he picked up on where I was heading, he saw right away what most missed and he and I had an awful fight, he screamed he was going to report me for hurting you. You begged him not to. You said you loved me, and they would take me away and you would end up with strangers who didn’t know what Halvers was, they would kill you trying to save you. He relented he gave you a card with his number on it. I tried the number to tell him about you being hurt, but the number he gave you didn’t work. Nothing you told me happened sweetheart, you dreamed it in the two years you were in a coma. It has been just us since you were six. Please let’s discuss it when we are back in our quarters. They will let us go to them, but for them to heal you, to repair what the phosphorus did to you and how you had lost so much blood, your shoulder wound didn’t even bleed when they found you. I had to promise you would help them out. For a year.” She looked shocked. “They said. You said. “I love you, Sammy.”, then you flatlined. They got you back and they used machines to keep you toned. Dr. Crandall said it was for the better that you could not feel what you were going through.”

The door slid open and a tall man with white hair, came in, he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes and everything about him screamed enemy. Before she could stop herself, she had her back to the wall, was upon her feet, she ripped out her IV and growled. She felt her fangs distend. “Who are all of you? You are not Crandall and your aural signature is nowhere near my Daddy’s!” She raked her claw down his face, what did you give me, so you looked like him, sounded like him. “My rings And collar only come off if I am dead for five days, by then my part of our soul has moved on. So, flatlining me so you can remove them won’t work. Just let me go. No harm, no foul. Otherwise, they come, and my pack and I kill you.”

”What makes you think that we didn’t kill your perverted brothers there after that crone vampire, ripped you open like ripe fruit and drank you?”

”I can feel Sam, I feel Dean. They are alive or I would be dead. I’m the Omega. You have studied enough to know our enemies die bloody.” They all turned at a commotion in the hall. They all rushed forward. A man had been walking and his chest had exploded. Java transmigrated as far away as she could and crumpled. She half crawled, half dragged herself behind cover and let the fatigue take her under. She came to, she was behind cargo crates in the flight bunker. She scanned herself for tracking nodes and found none. She closed her eyes pushed and prodded the connection inside her that was their mated bond. It slowly flickered to life, she felt both of them, but they didn’t feel each other. “Sammy, De, I am alive. Wyoming mountains and letters... Oh My God! Operation: Perfect Soldier has me! I broke out of their medical bay by rupturing some guy’s chest. They went to see what had happened. I transmigrated as far as I could, they will catch me again and be pissed. One pretended to be Daddy and tell me I dreamed our life together, it made me realize how precious that life is to me. I hope if I still don’t make it home, you will find each other. I love you. I need to find water. They removed the signs that I have ever been with either of you or that I had our babies, please come before I start believing their lies. Hug each one of our babies, that, includes the one who may think he is too old for it. Please tell them, if I die, my last thoughts were of them and you and life invisible. Gotta move.” She started to move.

”We love you too. We’re coming, so let them take you, stay alive until we get there, whatever it takes. Stay Alive!” Dean begged. She closed the sound and kept them with her.

Java managed to avoid capture for an unheard of, while inside the base proper, eleven days. She was fighting twenty to one, and holding her own, when De whispered through her head. “Please stop, they will kill you if you are too much trouble. Please live, stay alive, we are working on how to get you and make sure you are safe.”

“I have been making explosives out of whatever I could find. Planting small ones all over. I found their explosives it was like a toy store.” She heard Dean’s laughter, she cried. “I rigged and cloaked a charge in a storage closet it was dusty. I filled in my footprints. It will takedown the base with the right thought. I’m going to go, so, I can let them take me alive. I love you.” She leaned into one of the Daddy impersonator’s kicks, she let it take her down. He straddled her and punched her in the face, then he stood up and kicked her in the kidney. She passed out for real.

When she came to, she had healed her wound. She was in an all-white room, except for the video cameras in all four corners and above the doors. The uniform she’d had to kill to get was gone and she was naked. She checked to make sure her rings and collar were still there. “I know you’re there Christian, I remember a picture of a Campbell family reunion, you were the long, skinny teenager, with the salesman’s smile that Mark wished would get off him and Gwen was baring her teeth at. He said he kept the picture and the ones of his father around to remind him, to never become a Campbell, to choose to be a Winchester instead. His mother had escaped a mentally ill teenaged brother and landed in a marriage where she was a possession, not a wife, but she had managed to be a loving mother, and now, she is free. Her husband dropped dead from a heart attack when he killed his own grandson, while trying to kill me. I always figured he only came because he knew he was in heart failure and promised to get the info you couldn’t get. I wasn’t thinking big enough. I thought to give to hunters to figure out how to kill us all at once. He was feeding it to you about your test specimens. Sorry, you lost your source.” Java stretched languidly. “So, their grandfather, Samuel started this cruel, heartless experiment. Seems about right from what I have heard of him. I hope it hurt when he died.” Java said with a malicious tone.

”Will you willingly do some Physical tests so we can record your information?”

”To what end? So, you can make more, improve on my model, or drug me and send me to do dirty errands for you.” Java looked at Christian. He dripped hatred of her out of every pore.

He sprung up and kicked her in the kidney and in the ribs, they both heard ribs snap. Java just looked at him. She blew him across the room with magic. He hit the padded wall. He came back and by then she was standing. She healed herself by running her hand down her side. “Let’s play a little, but remember you kill me, my father kills you and will find a way to kill two of yours. The escape distraction was my oldest brother, Linus, he had three daughters, not that you care.”

”Would he have cared if he killed me, that I have seven daughters and six sons?” Java asked. “No, but I am sorry, I know what it is to lose your father to an enemy.”

He went to the wall and turned around he tossed a velcroed set of fighting sticks at her. She caught them and blurred to take them apart and take a fighting stance. “Don’t worry I have been ordered not to kill you, I can do pretty much everything but kill you, maim or cripple you.” He came flying at her and she fought with him, she told herself to hold onto fighting Sam, for sexual favors and fun, so she would not kill him. He was actually good. However, not killing him was becoming hard, so she flipped over him, when he turned, she disarmed him and put his head between the sticks. He smiled and it sent chills down her back. Her instincts told her to kill him, her mind knew she would die in this room if she killed another of Douglas’ sons.

He tossed her a shock suit for if the Sabre made a hit. He smiled at the suspicion on her face. He tapped the suit while she held it and didn’t flinch. Java put it on. “I’ll give you one thing, you’ve got balls.” He took position. She did likewise. They fenced back and forth, he switched schools of fencing, strength behind the hits. He could not hit her. He was beginning to tire. “Are you humoring me and could have killed me a long time ago?” He tried just hacking at the air. She blurred out from in front of him, he turned, and she hit a shock zone on his back over his heart. He jolted from the shock. The door opened and Dr. Douglas Campbell stepped in and tasered Java with enough bolts to make her jerk before she hit the ground. Christian reminded his father the investment they had in her survival and sanity.

“Have her dressed in standard tactical clothing. For armament give her the broadsword she came in with. Have one of our best male subjects, who outweighs her, has a much longer reach; someone she should not be able to kill, step on the fighting mat with her. Tell them both anything goes, accept her magic. After they are fighting inform them it is to the death. I leave it to you to make her believe that if she kills him, she will not be punished, but if she wins and doesn’t kill him. We will bring her the head of one of the members of her pack and kill him anyway. If he doesn’t kill her, kill him there, then, shackle her to the wall in her cell naked.”

”If she kills him?” Christian pinched her ass hard, to make sure she was out.

”While they are entertaining us, have a cot and retractable arm restraints put in.” Douglas looked at his youngest child and regretted putting him through the drug regiment and DNA adjustment. The girl when accessing that side of her was an emotionless, elegant, brutal killer, she may torture if necessary and only if she planned on killing the subject. His son, was brutal, because, he had killed opponents because it amused him, he treated his wife with a reverence no Campbell man ever showed a woman, but he truly enjoyed some sexual activities that sickened the Campbell men and terrified their women. “Do what it is I can see all over your face and in your lap, you want to do. Just remember I want her alive and sane. If she is not. Your mother will shed tears I believe at the news of your death.” Douglas turned around and walked out.

Java woke up with a splitting headache, she hated being tasered. It had made her angry and her potential rapists very dead. She could tell by the fast heartbeat the person putting her hair under a tactical helmet was not Christian. “Miss, please, I never where helmets. I will fix my hair for whatever hoop this is they want me to jump through. Would you please, if you’re allowed, may I have a bottle of electrolyte water or just water.” The girl jumped when she turned toward her. “If you aren’t trying to kill me, I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The girl was definitely a Campbell, she looked about eighteen and was wearing a lab coat and a shirt dress that went halfway down her calves and was buttoned to her chin, in an unfortunate swamp green color. It made her pale skin look two days dead. She had her brown hair back in a tight, high bun, no makeup, she looked like a Mennonite or Quaker or a girl headed for a nunnery. Java smiled a real smile. “I have a sports drink, grape and cherry, oh and fruit punch.” Her hair caught the light and she smiled. Genny Campbell was the daughter of the oldest brother and eighteen. She didn’t live in the base, none of the family did. She would have to make sure the girl wasn’t home when Jég Tronja dropped by.

”Fruit punch sounds good. Thank you.” Genny went to get it, Christian came back with it. She stared at for a second before she took it and guzzled. She was thirsty all the time now, like a part of herself needed to stay well hydrated. Christian handed her a helmet. She shook her head, might slip over my line of sight, more likely to get me killed than save my life. A broadsword to the head can be deadly no matter how and where it hits, if it hits hard enough.” She looked for a trash can and transmigrated the empty bottle to the bin behind Christian, she wasn’t turning her back on him.

”Do you think of any of us as your cousins? Are we just monsters you need to exterminate?”

”You are a fellow lab bunny and smokin’ hot.” He leered at her. “Mark, Gwen and their progeny are still my cousins. Dean and I have hated each other since we ended up on a hunt together. Sam with his long hair, tight buns and puppy dog eyes is probably the only guy I’d like to fuck until he screamed for me to stop or begging would do it for me too. You can stop death glaring me. He is yours and Dean’s and you don’t share.”

”We share, just not with you.”

”Ouch. I’m wounded. I was truly shocked to find out from my uncle that while Dean is in charge of the pack. He takes it up the ass from his little brother. He has the most fuckable mouth, well maybe second, most fuckable mouth in the world.”

”I would kill him myself if I couldn’t save him from that fate. He’s not gay. We three share a soul, he was relieved when the rest of the soul turned out to be a girl.”

”Whatever he needs to tell himself to deal with being his little brother’s favorite set of holes.”

”So, are you a full recipient of your father playing God, or a partial?”

”Full, his wife, my mother was the first recipient of the Warrior’s Womb cocktail, she presented him with three fine healthy, superior of intellect, sons. Then she gave him a viable specimen of the Titan Folly program. He knew John was a whack job, it help him explore another avenue. Was his illness, genetic?”

”No. My brothers don’t have a taste for children.” She saw him roll his eyes. “I was eight when my father touched me. When I was twelve, Dean’s first rut hit him hard and by surprise. Sam had a week to prepare for the fact that he couldn’t hold out and would take me, so did I. He was gentle. We will never know if they could have just made sure to be away from me until I was eighteen during their ruts would work, because HO drugged Daddy and he almost killed me. Then when I finally got out of the hospital, he kidnapped me, erased my memory, and told me, I was someone else. It worked until someone he had watched use me, ended up being lead on a hunt and recognized him. It broke the memory cap and within twenty-four hours he was dead. I know every thought my brothers, including Adam have and none of them are interested in anyone but their mates.”

”My father will be disappointed.”

”All four of Daddy’s children are kinky and require sex frequently. Adam is a Doctor he has worked with other doctors to find away to ensure less pregnancies without harming either partner or sterilizing them. So, he and his wife are working on three and four. My mates enjoy our children and keeping me pregnant makes all of us happy. My body went on a vacation from pregnancy for a while, my doctor says it will start back when I am ready physically and emotionally for more children. She says it makes sense because the complications were growing, my body needed to heal. If your father is really a scientist, he might want to put a cap on how many before the body takes a break, sterilizing them destroys the ability to see the genetic modification, in new mutations depending on who’s DNA is added.”

”Sex kitten with a brain and a killing streak. The ideal woman.” He motioned for her to stand. “You get to play, tonight.“ Christian took her down to a sparring mat. He ushered her to step on. When she did it started spinning in 180-degree arcs, the floor lit up, she accidentally stepped on a yellow circle trying to catch the rhythm and therefore, her balance and it shocked her. The floor opened over the part it spun away from and she saw spikes, the other way writhed with a colorful variety of poisonous snakes. “The roof of their pen won’t let them sliver up, but it will allow you to fall in. Then Christian pushed another lever and spikes dripping with something started periodically shooting up and going back down. “Synthetic poison, causes the intestines to bloat and rupture, slow painful death, humane thing would be to kill whoever is cut. You’re not human, you might be fine. The door opened on the other side, a man that reminded her of the HO minion with the deformed manhood, who was taller than Sam, entered the arena.

”He should get time to acclimate before we begin, if this is really a test for both of us.” Java said.

”Life doesn’t level the field, battle doesn’t even the field, just like werewolves don’t warm up before they chase you. Isn’t that what you told your mother?”

”Don’t talk about my mother. I won’t talk about your wife.” He bristled. “You won’t say anything about my mother.”

”Agreed. Sometimes you get lucky and you get a person, who gets you, it is rare.” He looked at the soldier as he studied where to jump on. He jumped lost his footing, Java dived over and pulled him up, then rolled out of the way. Christian couldn’t wait to taste how sweet she tasted.

”Thanks. I will still kill you little girl, but, thanks.”

”I will still defend myself, but you’re welcome.”

”Enough sentimental sap! I brought two of my experiments here to fight.” Douglas’ voice came from speakers somewhere.

”On my Mark. Christian hit a button, that, turned out the lights everywhere but the mat. Mark.” Java just kept moving while she listened for the sound each death trap made before it deployed. When she had it, she began to wear her opponent down. His swings slowed, he was spending more of his energy, not falling prey to the mat itself. Java drew her broadsword across his middle. He was bleeding which was making the snakes interested because his blood was warm. Java retreated he was done.

”This is to the death Mrs. Winchester. Kill your opponent or die with him, pointlessly.” Douglas announced from wherever he was.

”Killing without good reason, is pointless.” She heard Dean’s voice telling her to stay alive. She turned around and barely managed to hold her balance on the rim of the open half when her opponent lunged at her. “Pity. I didn’t want you dead. Now because you have no honor, I will kill you.” Java began to use the mat to her advantage, she kept circling him, she finally stopped moving, but he was so disoriented that he kept jab blindly. She took his head. Christian shut everything down. “There, Uncle Douglas, I did your dirty work. May I return to my cell?”

“You are never to address me as Uncle, you are test subject, a whore, and a monster, even though you carry within your body some of my sister Mary’s DNA, put there by me, I am not related to the Winchesters even through marriage anymore. Take her from my sight Christian.”

Christian took her back, he opened the door and shoved her in, the door slid shut. Java cried as the two strangers, women, but still strangers stripped her and did a cavity search. They made her lay on her stomach and fastened her wrists into the retractable restraints. They left.

”Sammy, Dean. They made me finish a sparring opponent. I took his head. Please hurry. I think things are about to go bad, really bad. Hug my babies and each other for me. I love you.” She drifted off.

Christian, stood over the cot watching her sleep. Her need to escape what she did on the mat, must have been strong, because, he had been watching her for fifteen minutes and she hadn’t even frowned in her sleep. Christian undressed and straddled her. He traced the air over her back, admired the hair that curled over her full butt, her toned thighs, and calves, even the prettiness of her tiny feet. Then he spread her cheeks roughly and her eyes sprung open, she struggled but with the short tether on each restraint, she couldn’t get any traction. She hid her face and bit her arm, when he shoved his lightly lubed, genetically modified cock in her ass to the hilt. He lay on her and savored the feeling of her tight ass trying to push him out. He gathered her hair in his hands until he could give it a hard jerk and snap her neck, she stopped struggling, but she was trembling, chewing on her arm, tears slid down her face. He wanted her screams or moans, he was hoping for moans, she loathed him, if he made her moan in pleasure it would torture her. He loved the smell of her blood scenting the room. It excited him into slamming into her harder and it was making, a squelching noise. He held himself still when his knot caught and eased into his orgasm. He was overaroused, but he wouldn’t dishonor his Arlene by marking her. So, he bit her upper back and tore off a bit of flesh and savored it while she trembled and cried. When his knot released. He moved down her body and licked her clean of his semen as much as he could. Christian rimmed Java and she gagged. He smiled. He let his mind fill with images of what he was going to do, she went still and pressed her face in the pillow and cut off her air. He was getting ready to yank her head up when she suddenly stopped, she actually made a tiny whimper and then she held still. He finished lubing his hand and lower arm. “Just in case I forget or you’re unconscious when I’m done, this is punishment for not just doing as you’re told. Next time he tells you to do something, he will give you to me again. I can do anything I want as long as it doesn’t maim, cripple, break your sanity or kill you.” That out of the way he jammed his fist into her already ripped and bleeding ass. He kept pressing until, his elbow was nudging her hole, he flexed his hand and could feel the cot underneath her through her belly. He used his arm and fist to fuck her. She kept gagging and eventually leaned over the far side of the cot and vomited. “Do you want me to disobey orders and keeping pushing down, until I rip out of your gut like some sci-fi movie. Is it so bad that you would rather never see them again, than live through it? He stroked himself with his free hand a couple of times, then he pushed in a little further and his elbow slipped in. Java gagged and then choked. He pulled out of her while she vomited. As soon as she weakly lay still except for her labored breathing. He slid his cock back in, he held still and wondered at her recuperative abilities. Her ass was already healed enough to start slowly gripping his cock tightly. He held himself up and slammed into her to the hilt, then almost pulled out then slammed back in again. He did it slowly and deliberately until his knot caught. He rested on her and petted her hair. When his knot release, he pulled out of her. Christian watched her unconscious, bruised bloody body, rise, and fall with her breathing. He called medical and told them to make sure that she had no internal bleeding and to stitch her up, oh, yeah, bandage her back. Then he got dressed, let the medical team in, told them to watch her, she was crafty. He laughed at his sick joke. Java would not be trying to escape tonight she probably wouldn’t be conscious by morning. He hummed as he savored the memory.

Weeks passed, she stopped talking to Sam and Dean, she could hear them, but something inside was broken, she would live for them, maybe if she begged Adam would just put her in a coma, so the triad would be whole, but she could sleep forever. So, she did what they wanted, she killed opponent after opponent, she was emotionless, dead-eyed Death, her broadsword was her scythe. She barely ate, just enough to keep Douglas from coming up with some new torture method at Christian’s hands. She never spoke, no one asked her to speak so, she didn’t. When Genny, Dahlia or their sister, Heather fed her she repeated in their heads that even if they were no longer coming for her. She had made Sam promise to get them and their mother Ruth out. They thanked her, but if they tried to talk beyond that they could see in their minds the wrought iron door of her inner shield slam shut and she would stare away blankly.

One evening after her tube feeding, which they would remove for field testing, Douglas had her brought to the track, her body responded to the feel of track under her feet, but she was quiet within. She turned the eyes that had started to creep Dr. Douglas Campbell out to him to await instruction. “Your top recorded time for a mile that you wrote down when a tech asked is 1:59. My goal is to get you back to that and eventually bring it down. You have been with us for a year. Six months since you awakened. So, tonight your goal is to simply achieve a flat three-minute mile. If you do not succeed you will have failed. Failure is punished.” She glanced at Christian his eyes danced with glee, then he growled at her, when she yawned and turned her head back to Douglas. “You missed part of what I said. I will not repeat myself. Take your place on the starting line at the horn sound, you will begin.”

Java walked over, the horn sounded, and she blurred out onto the track, movement to her right made her duck and roll. It was a log with a sharpened edge that would have Skewered her, she crab walked under the logs, she picked up speed to make up for what she lost, after that she easily avoided, obstacles built to kill her. She blurred across the finish line and stopped on a dime. She looked at her time, it was 3:01. Douglas raised one eyebrow. As Christian took her arm, Java whispered through Douglas’ head. “I will enjoy your death, even more than this monster you created. Dead or alive I will feel the Universe rejoice.” Douglas shivered, she just reminded him subtly she was playing along, she could kill him, whenever she wanted. He thought briefly about using the gun in a belt holster, under his Hugo Boss suit jacket, but she was the soldier they wanted to create, they had almost tortured the emotion out of her, when they did, she would have boundless applications. They were working in the labs now how to combine the Dervor DNA and not kill the embryo and womb. They were so close.

Java refused to look anyone in the eye when they took the running shorts and cropped shirt from her. She had unlimited gym time, so even though, she barely ate enough, she made sure it was enough, she went down in fat and up in muscles, she still weighed 83 lbs. but it was mostly muscle, she was at a low body fat, her breasts would still be a thing of beauty to Dean, she was still an F cup. Her ass was still firm and round for Sam if they would care anymore. Her thoughts made her hurt, so, she put them back behind the shields in her mind where she kept everything that made her Java. The two guards checked out her ass and tied her hands over her head, they covered her in jojoba and aloe oil, one “accidentally” stuck his finger in her ass. She didn’t react at all. Christian sent them away. “Pick a number with your fingers, it has to include both hands.” Java picked six using the middle finger of her right hand for the sixth digit. “Ha ha hee hee. The number you picked will be timed by ten and that is how many slashes you will receive. Or you can spend that number of minutes letting me use you sexually.” Java turned around and let her back muscles relax as much as they could with her arms held over her head. “Your choice, stubborn bitch.”

Java heard the snap of him taking it from it’s bag. He cracked the whip a few times before he put on gloves. Then Java heard it whistle through the air and felt searing pain as it slashed her skin. She lowered her pulse rate and her respirations slowed and she went to the good part of the last day of her childhood at the cabin. She ran the obstacle course and she smiled as the wind ripped through her unbound black hair. She fell onto the grass and reeled Daddy in and shot him with a paint pellet. Then she made him overbalance her and he laid down beside her. She climbed him and slid him out of his sweatpants. Java swallowed him whole and sucked her cheeks in and swiveled him in and out of her mouth swallowing around him in her throat, him twitching as he edged and pulled her off then flipped them over and, in his hurry, to have her, he ripped her shorts off of her and flicked her clit with his tongue over and over until she writhed and begged him to take her. He often teased her but today there was an urgency to her, like she knew their time was short. So, he pushed up crawled up until he was aligned with her and he lowered himself into her. John pummeled her she cried the closer she got to orgasm. “Daddy, later when they come and we kill them, let me die with my head in your lap listening to you sing “When A Man Loves A Woman”, while you run your fingers through my hair. Then build a pyre and burn my body and let my ashes go so I am free to stay here forever. If you take me to Bobby’s so many bad things will happen. Not just to me, but to the boys and Rufus and Aunt Mo.”

”I promise Kitten. But nobody is going to attack us. But if they do, I will sit here with your body until they kill me too, so we can stay here.“ He thrust into her, his knot caught. “I love you, Kitten and you fought so long and so hard. There would be no shame and just closing your eyes tonight, letting go and coming where I am waiting. Adrienne told me you lost twins when you were shot. A little girl and a little boy and their names would have been Henry and Millicent. Kitten, he has finished, and he is going to rape you. Just let go when he chokes you and we’ll be here waiting. I love you kitten. I'm so proud of you.“ Java shouted her anguish at him leaving out loud and she went limp in the ropes holding her up.

When Java woke up it was two weeks later, her back had gotten a staph infection and she’d almost died. Christian had been healing his own wounds for almost killing her. He had put her on the floor on her back and raped her. The floor had all kinds of body fluids from the people who had been tortured there. Genny told her this as she wound her hair a cinnamon bun-shaped, bun on the upper part of the back of her head. “Java don’t give up they got me a message saying six days. Sam said to tell you that they had to prepare the invisible, they took on three young men, who have been shown our pictures and each picked one. I feel like a Lords daughter who in order to not be married off to the diseased old man, is kidnapped away by the Dukes who love my sisters and I and we get to them and we all live happy, full, long lives.” She thought it and Java realized, no one else could hear. “We were only given the DNA of a gifted Psychic, it shows up differently in each of us, my mother is a result of WW too. She got witch DNA, like you, and she is ready. Sam said her new romance will be in a transport when they come. Please hold on for six days. Dean said to tell you that he has had his head stuck in that familiar uncomfortable location. He shot you out of mercy. It didn’t make since that even you could survive what he was seeing and feeling. Five men died from phosphorus burns on that mission, but they dunked you and yours weren’t bad, but the blood loss was an issue. They gave you halver O neg until you started to heal. The chopper barely got out before the cave system caved in. You have held on through too much, to quit six days before the end. Okay? Your promise.” Genny pleaded.

”I promise, sweet girl.” Java smiled at the look Genny gave her they were only four years apart. “Is your grandmother a witch? Someone has been pushing dreams on me trying to get me, to either get myself killed or kill myself. The memory they tampered with they didn’t get part of it right. The part they got wrong made me realize I was still on this plane physically and just dreaming.

“My father and her had an abnormal relationship. Christian is my brother, not my cousin. He was old enough to understand what the problem was. And she got Douglas to implement a cloning program. He regenerated her from embryo to adulthood.”

”And named her clone Arlene?” Java said fighting a gag.

”Please don’t change your mind! My mother and sisters and I are not clones, we were just fiddled with after conception, I swear!” Genny begged in her mind.

”Genny, I will not leave you and your family here. I just want you to know you will have to become what we are.”

”We are fine with that. You are one of the kindest people, okay the kindest person I have ever known. We will be proud to be a part of your pack.”

Java thanked her in her head. Their faces were passive. But Java didn’t want Douglas to have her interrogated. She gently shut the door in her mind. Genny understood.

That night, Douglas himself came and rolled her into the lab area. She had not been there before, his humming Beethoven’s Ninth symphony under his breath, his lab coat, the twinkle in his evil eyes, made Java’s skin crawl.

”You have more than exceeded my expectations in indoor field testing. We can’t have you outside because, “poof” you are gone. I am glad you finally see they never loved you and let that go, you were built to kill, not to be your husbands’ sex toy.” Java fought to keep her face and thoughts passive her mind blank like she was an empty shell.

He wheeled a tray closer to the gurney she was on. Java made her hand bleed, trying not to struggle as two men strapped her down. They moved back. Douglas turned and injected her with a viscous pale yellow color fluid, her skin immediately went numb at the injection site. She kept her breathing even, even as it slowed, her pulse rate slowed, her body temperature dropped, then she could feel something warm spreading through her body, she shivered as her body went into stasis. Then she went under. She awoke with a jerk when Douglas jabbed her with adrenaline. She frowned at him, then realized her hospital gown was dripping water and had flakes of ice in it. She blinked and Douglas moved back.

”Does the lab bunny get to see why you are looking at me like that?” Java asked her voice falsely shaking.

Douglas handed her a mirror. Java looked at her face it looked normal. She felt with her tongue and could feel two bumps on the roof of her mouth. She hissed and just two long narrow fangs descended, they dripped venom, Douglas quickly grabbed a test tube and collected what dripped. When he was back away from her, she growled, and her fangs descended except for the new ones and he used a swab to swab them. She went back to the two and moved the mirror so she could see her eyes. Her pupil had elongated and looked like a snake’s, she mentally thought about switching and her normal fangs filled her mouth and her eyes glowed, her pupil was her wolf shaped, then her normal eyes, but all three shapes were light, icy Dervor blue, she rescinded her fangs, shut down the glow and her pupils were black, her iris just the plain hazel she was born with. Douglas snatched the mirror.

“Pity there is so much invested in your living body, the internal autopsy will be most fascinating. Your temperature is a cold, but human, 96.8 degrees, your oxygenation is 100%, pulse is a nice calm 52 bpm. Your body signature keeps fluctuating in and out, sometimes cold, other times warm.

She winced as the entire pack grew fangs and venom glands, it caused them pain, even the babies. She quickly struck her own arm. Douglas seethed. She listened to Dean, “Got ya, HoneyBear, the babies can bite each other just like with Jegfar venom and they are not poisoning each other. We are coming by land.” She listened to Douglas tell her that she was lucky that she isn’t venomous to herself. “Leaving now, prepared for our four guests. You stay alive.“ He kissed Sam almost pornographically in his office. Sam opened Dean’s pants.” Their laughter faded as she closed before she could see what she wanted so very much.

She pulled away from Douglas. He frowned, she looked down, then at the needle and started trembling. “Perhaps you are right, two new strains of DNA in one night might be too much. But you talked to me and looked at me and snatched your arm away. I think that rest of tonight’s duty might be better spent sparring with Christian. If you win, you go to your cell and sleep unmolested for the night. If he wins, you will be gagged, so you don’t bite by mistake, stripped, and delivered to his dungeon room. I have never seen a naughty subject return from there without a permanent adjustment in attitude. Christian gave her tight running shorts and a cropped running tank to put on. Everyone but Christian turned and left to give her privacy. She gave him, a show, while appearing not to want to. She looked up at him, with the same vacant, dead expression on her pale face. He dragged her, she didn’t walk willingly, but she didn’t resist. He took her to the flat mat. She refused to look up and pick how they would spar. He threw boxing gloves at her.

”How about some good old-fashioned kickboxing. Please make it interesting, fight me. I know you know however this works out you are going to my dungeon. Shouldn’t you get some licks in here where you won’t be punished?“ They took their places on the mat, she made sure he never touched her, but she accidentally punched him in the face and kicked him in the jewels. He was furious. He personally gagged her and wrenched her arms up behind her to restrain them. He took her clothes right there and made her walk through the facility naked. Her face said she didn’t care, may not even be aware what he was doing. When they entered a literal stone walled, dungeon with a set of barred doors that only he had a key to. Java just closed her eyes like she was scared.

”Look at me and promise out loud that you won’t poison me, and I will take out the gag until it is time to return you to my father.”

”I promise.” Java whispered. He removed the gag and carefully placed it in a protective case. He took her by the hand and ordered her to straddle the bench then put her feet on the footrest on each side, he fasten them in and swung them apart, he walked behind her head, checked her placement, he walked past her and aligned a metal box with an pole sticking out of it, with her opening. He stepped in between her and the pole. When he stepped back there was gigantic hollow dildo, covering the pole, he lubed it well, then adjusted her pelvis and lubed her well. “You embarrassed me with your little rebellion, so now I am going to let this machine hurt you while I watch some porn and stroke myself. He undressed and hit a switch. The machine slowly moved forward and pushed into her, it pulled out and pushed in. He hit a switch, so it vibrated a little. It started slamming in and out of her hitting her cervix too low to send her, he kept her on the edge, she was trying to ignore the machine and she realized that, she heard her Daddy’s voice, slurred and drunken. Christian smiled malevolently, as he saw the horror spread across her face that the night had been filmed and the government agency that HO had been working with had the film. He came over and adjusted the bench, so the dildo now slammed in and out of her ass. He rewound the disc and started it again. The dildo hit her s curve hard and she flinched, he raised her head so she could watch the worst night of her life play out like a bad porn movie. His face looked savage and filled with hate. She gagged as the machine hit her s curve and her father got the Anal-alator to push through her s curve. She was being pummeled by the machine when John sat down and watched her untrained body respond to the stimulus of that huge toy moving back and forth inside, he stroked himself to orgasm, just like Christian did watching her slip into unconsciousness on disc and in real life.

When she woke up, she was upside down. Her head at a perfect level with Christian’s hard on. “You promised me you wouldn’t bite me. Can you keep your promise since, I showed that night from the neutral eye of the camera?”

Java felt like her head was wrapped in gauze. She concentrated and managed a nod. Christian shoved himself down her throat and fucked her throat. He told her to participate so she sucked in and swizzled him in and out of her mouth, then slipped him back in using her lips and shoved forward until he was in her throat, she hummed and wurred and swallowed until he came down her throat. He pulled out and flipped her right side up, the sudden movement, pulled her under again. He paddled her while the disc played, he bit her ass while the disc played, he branded her while the disc played. He put her on all fours on the machine and it sodomized her while the disc played. She passed out again. This time when she woke, she had shoulder length black hair. Her stomach hurt and she couldn’t focus on anything. She smelled Daddy and weakly called, “Daddy, where are we?”.

Ketch turned around. “So, at least you remember my smell, you whore!”

“What did you do to my Daddy?” She still couldn’t get him to focus and she was burning with fever. It was hard to breath.

He squatted down where she could see clearly, the man was Douglas. “You want my mark back?

”Daddy please, something is wrong.”

”Present, whore.” She stumbled and fumbled around on the bed until she was in present. “So, you let one of your brothers teach you how to present? You are such a whore!” Ketch said.

Someone bit her butt, with pheromones and hormones needed to mark her. She cried out in pain. “Only weak, pathetic, useless little girls cry or show their enemy they’re hurt. The person yanked her across his lap and spanked her, ripping the bite mark open. He pulled her by her hair and it was Douglas. Then Ketch readied the Anal-alator and they both laughed as Douglas lifted her and pushed her down on it. It pushed out of her belly and they laughed as it thrust in and out of her, blood flying everywhere. John, Ketch, Douglas, Christian, Viper, Mahre, Curtis, Gordon, Caleb, and the men John let use her while he watched were all sitting in theatre style seating watching as the toy ripped her apart. She started screaming for her brothers, it went out to them, but they couldn’t get through the sludge in her mind from everything she had been through. In her head when they came in to save her Sammy was a baby and Dean looked at her the way he had the last time she had seen him. She woke up screaming bloody murder. Christian tried to get on top of her and use his weight to hold her down until she quieted. She ripped out a chunk of his cheek, he punched her and started choking her, she slowly was losing consciousness, she blew up his intestines, he screamed in agony and let go, she ruptured his vertebral discs, one by one, she no longer just saw him, but all the men who had used her like she was nothing but a set of holes or nothing more than something that existed to pleasure them. Java ruptured a lung, then the other, then his heart and then she exploded his brain. She got covered in blood, but Java was in the dark, slipping into a pit of blood she had spilled since she was ten. She screamed one more time and a decaying hand pulled her under. She stared at nothing while she crouched in the corner of the cell. The men had to weld their way through the bars. The stench of the body was horrific, the family had gone for their usual Thanksgiving at _Daingneach Creige Dubh,_ the family’s ancestral home in Scotland. Christian stopped going as soon as he was eighteen and his mother had made it optional for her boy. So, they didn’t notice he was missing. The guards had felt sorry for the girl, he took down there and hadn’t come back with, but they knew better than to interrupt him. So, he was four days dead, before he was missed. Douglas, saw the girl was alive and literally covered in blood and nothing else. He took out his gun to kill the beast, but James stopped him.

”Father, she is a million dollar or more investment. One of a kind. If Genny, Heather and Dahlia work with her. They can probably pull her out and with her spirit broken she will do whatever we tell her to. Christian was an out of control, sadistic pervert. Look at that machine over there it has blood on it, it is most likely hers. James pushed play on the DVD remote and John’s voice started playing.

They all jumped when the girl screeched and covered her ears, she started rocking and tears slipped down her face. James quickly turned it off.

“How did he get that?” Douglas demanded.

”I don’t know it was in the locked file about her in your office. I put it there like you told me. If he tortured her with what has to be one of the worst nights of her life and duplicated parts of it, she probably had a break, and he was anyone of at least three people I can think of that have hurt her in that way. If he tried to force himself on her before she came out of the nightmare that caused, she would have defended herself. It is tragic and mother will be displeased, but he was a failed experiment. She doesn’t know me, let me get her to the girls, let them clean her and work with her. Other than guards, I recommend no males. Give it a month if she isn’t able to perform to standards then put her down.“

”Alright James. Take her from my sight.” Douglas said.

James approached Java slowly, he crouched so, she could see him, without him looming over her. “Java, I am going to carry you in this blanket.” He had grabbed one that didn’t have blood on it. “Can I take you upstairs to Genny.”

”Genny?” She looked at him, her eyes were empty, like a doll’s.

”Yes. Sweetheart. Genny. We don’t want her to come down here.”

Java shook her head vigorously and a piece of something thicker than dried blood hit his cheek. He just ignored it. Christian got what he deserved. He was for letting her die the first time Christian almost killed her. To him a girl being part of OPS was wrong, their minds were obviously not able to hold up to what is required of them. She was frozen at eighteen forever and was only twenty-two and had delivered four multiple infant Pregnancies, in addition to the single births. “Genny is good and unblemished, please don’t let her see.”

James wrapped her in the blanket and took her out. She passed out in the elevator. When the doors opened his nieces, were there with a gurney. “Thank you, Uncle James, but I think we should take it from here. Thank you.“ James nodded at her and went away. “Java, we have you and Sam and Dean are almost here. Hang on. We are going to get him off of you okay.” Java nodded. Then she went out again. Genny and her sisters got Java in a bath of healing herbs that their mother told them to use. They opened her third eye like the mixture was supposed to. They cleaned her fully. And dabbed her dry, lotioned her from head to toe, they deodorized her, and Heather brushed out her thick curly hair. Then when they had her in one Genny’s sleep shirt and scrunchie socks. They went astral and followed her auric trail. They found her in her mind hiding in the dark in a secret room in her astral castle of obsidian and onyx, not iron, the crystals they would be able to work with. The room switched and all four of them were in a room with handmade tapestries and a peat fire, a huge tabby cat slid around their legs and when she had touched each one, she looked at them as if to say, “I’ll get you, if you cause her anymore pain.” Then she gave a rusty meow and walked behind a towering shelf of books. “Genny?” Java’s voice was weak, scared, weary, and wounded and young.

”Yes, Java it is me and the astral projection of my sisters.” Genny said softly.

Java peeked around the shelves and motioned for them to follow her. She had on a baggy flannel shirt, her feet were bare, and her hair flowed past her knees. It was still a bit damp. “Thank you for getting their blood off, I didn’t deserve it, so, thank you. She dropped to pillows in front of a different style fireplace.

Heather smiled. “This is your life!” Dahlia jumped up and looked at the detail. They jumped in front of her, when a tall muscular man with green eyes came walking into the room. “We May not be able to wipe the floor with you out there, but in here just try us!”

”Heather, your sister made your hair seem more red, than carroty when she described your hair. I am Dean Winchester we are just about three hours out. Two of you can go get your mother ready and Genny, if you wouldn’t mind waiting over there. I need to do what I can to fix her. You see the black vials those are bad sexual memories. The ones that seem like the darkness will swallow you are the absolute worse. I am responsible for one of them, when my first ever rut hit out of nowhere when I was twenty-four and she was twelve. I hurt her physically. The second time, the only reason she didn’t get away was because I cut my hand when I squeezed the phone and broke it...”

”She ignored everything, but you had hurt yourself.“ Dahlia said.

”Yes. When I had her again, she pulled out two of the biggest pieces. I thought no one is this kind. But she was and is still occasionally.”

”She was in a forced hand to hand battle the guy almost fell in and she risk her life to save him. She was going to bet on she cost too much to engineer to kill her, but the man tried to kill her, while her back was to him. She said she had wanted to let him live, but he tried to kill her when she had her back to him, asking for his life. She beheaded him. She cried all night.” Heather explained. “We will go get our two bags a piece, together, don’t worry Genny we will get Herman.” They waved and disappeared.

”Java, I am going to sit in the other room and read a book, so, Dean can grovel okay?”

”Okay. It won’t take long, he hates me. I am going to make sure I don’t bother him, but the Children and Sam are there, or I would leave him in peace.” Java played with the hem of his old shirt and looked. Dean nodded.

”HoneyBear, I don’t hate you. I thought you were planning to die, end the threat, escape the war. And I was furious that I didn’t get a say. You were just going to leave us with a teenager and twelve kids. That you were going to hurt everyone because you were tired.”

”You shot me with the Colt!” She shook her head and tears poured down her cheeks.

”I was trying to put you out of your misery, I thought that is what you were asking when you looked at me.” Dean looked haunted. “When I realized you were alive, and we were still connected. I was going to eat my gun. I had shot you, adding to your pain and you were somewhere being assimilated by the ones we missed. But your heart was still beating, so my not trusting that if you promised you weren’t going to do anything on purpose to die, was the reason that whoever had you was torturing you. Sam snapped the connection between us. I was in my office which was where I was living, with my gun in my mouth. And you zoomed through my brain with your, Hi, but gotta go. You gave us enough where you are, who had you, etc.… Sam came rushing in, he let me have it without holding back. Baby we need you to get you out of here and to get the three girls and their Mom out of here. Tape yourself together, so we can get you out, you can beat me up and...”

”I am not a violent person, not naturally, I had no intention to kill him or them, they endangered my family.”

”HoneyBear we will talk about this and can talk more. But please come out, be Assassin Skipper one more time and come home, save the girls and their Mom, then when we are there, you can bake and cook, and take care of your pack. Things have been dreary and depressing without you, Sam looks bad, but I think Sully is broken. In his head, he is stronger than me, can break out of alpha control just like you, but he didn’t, and you are suffering.”

“They would have killed him. I wouldn’t have made it this long because I would have been broken because I saw these men kill my father and I was too weak to save him. I would have come to this place, but I would have provoked them into killing me, or massacring on a massive scale with my bare hands as many as possible before using weapons to finish and that would have been before I put a silver knife through my heart.” He kissed her forehead. She grabbed him and overbalanced him, so he fell on her. She kissed him, with a heat she never started with, she would let you know by kisses or lifting her skirt and flashing you, but she never initiated fully. Dean moaned when she bit his ear lobe and nibbled his neck. He unbuttoned her shirt enough to suckle on the breasts he’d been missing, his hand trailed down and found its way inside her, he used his fingers and kisses and suckling until she stretched taut like a kite string, holding a kite to the Earth. Dean bit her nipple, and it was like he cut her string and she soared higher, screaming as she started to return to Earth. They kissed again. “I have to go. You need to get back in there. You can face it you will be stronger than the memory that pushed you over the edge.” He buttoned her up and they both giggled. Then he faded away and Java took a deep breath and went back to being present.

”Can you help me get dressed, Genny?” Java sat up and put navy blue leggings on and an extra long navy-blue tee that Genny had bought for her. She smiled the tee was covered in an explosion of guaranteed to make you happy, smiley faces in bright colors. Genny had brought her neon orange slouch socks and Brooks Ghost 13, running shoes. The shoes were nicer than she would have brought for herself and they were blue with neon green trimmings and when she stood on them, she moaned it felt so good.

”You need more time alone, Java?” She blushed, but Java blushed too.

”He is the one who looked at me, like I was worm feces. He is legally my husband, because even in Utah, a woman can only marry one man, but in our pack, Sam is my husband too, that is why two wedding rings and two engagement rings. In the ceremony the engagement ring is worn by both, then each person takes it off during the exchange of vows and say what it symbolizes. Dean promised that this ring would serve as a reminder that he will mess up a lot, just like he had while we were engaged, and he would see the ring and remember all I had been through with him. How much I loved him and how he felt when he put it on my left and how he felt right then putting it on my right. Then he said more traditional vows for the wedding ring, but he started by saying what it symbolized.” Java blinked away her tears. Genny sniffled.

”I love romance novels and a big brawny guy like that in a tux and tiny you in a dreamy fluffy dress. Wow?”

”Just like real life, I was in a dress, can’t remember what color it was, and a Justice of the Peace, and his wife and Sam were witnesses. However, it was still romantic, probably more than the foofy dress, because he was saying mushy stuff because he wanted to and he hates “chick flick moments”, but he inspired and starred in several that day. And Sam and I did the same thing. Except I was three months pregnant with his kid, a friend who at the time was a bartender performed the ceremony, so my surrogate father could walk me down the aisle. They are both good men, but they are good friends and that is sometimes the best part of marriage is having a friend. Someone who loves you when you can’t love yourself.” Java turned into Assassin Skipper before her eyes, she stood different, she whispered words and her weapons gear was in her hands, she but on the jacket and the harness. She put the broadsword in the sheath without looking. Her Labrys was in it’s holder. Her Quiver was fastened to the other shoulder. She had a crossbody bag over her and her bow attached to it. “You okay?” Genny’s eyes were huge but she did one short firm nod. “We need to get to your house, and we will probably start having to fight our way there. She pulled her down behind the towel and blanket rack, motioned for her to be quiet and to keep her eyes on Java. An explosion sounded off somewhere far from them, but Java didn’t flinch, she whispered to hold still. Java stood and used her power to block the glass door. James caught the movement. He turned with a sneer.

”Pity. I wanted a taste of what my brother had.” James said with a bored expression. “You aren’t even carrying a gun.”

”Don’t need a gun.” She threw a knife. He squeezed the trigger reflexively and it bounced off the protective shield she had around Genny and hit Java’s arm, grazing it. Genny started to shout and Java silenced her. And moved her on the other side of the chair that she had been allowed to sit in for an hour each day and write. She had kept a dated detailed journal of each twenty-four-hour period between writings. Java put the novel in her crossover and the soldier slammed the cart back hard, Java hit him with a star. She motioned Genny out and reclaimed her weapons. They carefully stepped out into the corridor. “Genny were there any other patients in the specimen bays?”

”No, you were the only new focus they had. They were trying desperately to break you.”

”If you and your sisters had not cared for me and gotten Dean to talk to me. They would have succeeded. Let’s put a wiggle in it.“ They were moving swiftly through the base, only engaging if they could not hide. Java pushed Genny against the wall and inched forward, a giant in full tactical gear whirled around the corner. His face was expressionless as he looked at his opponent for the first time. He avoided an open palm that would have killed him, pulled off his gas mask and told Genny to put it on, then he picked up Java who kept saying his name over and over. She jumped on him and Genny took the gun she had taken from someone and did her best to protect them. “Sam, Sam, Oh! Sweet Dear Lord! Sam!” She kissed him, it was like they couldn’t get close enough, they kept kissing. He groped her butt.

”Your butt is still a work of art, Bunny!” She just held his face and kept trying to calm herself she nodded. She took Genny’s hand she could feel the trembling in her icy hands, but she was the happiest Genny had ever seen her. They started moving, they were about to head out the door when, Java used her body and power to drop them both. She rolled up onto her feet. She turned and ruptured the hand that he held that dart gun in. Sam screamed her name, and she flung the dart at Eleanor Campbell who was going to shoot her. She turned back to Douglas as Eleanor began to scream. Her skin started to dry and make her eyeballs bulge. He had a gun in his good hand. “This is how you control a mind, bag of pus. She made him turn the gun toward his own eye, when it rested there on his eyeball, she told Genny not to look.

”I want to. You can understand why. I did not love him, and I knew better, but he took it from me, she stood in the door and watched while sipping brandy.” Genny finished as Eleanor’s torso exploded into dry dust. Java made Douglas pull the trigger. She closed her eyes for a minute, all of the enemy was accounted for and all of them were back in the vehicles, including their guests. They ran around the perimeter and to the Off-Road Outfitted SUVs, where a large part of her family were.

”Everybody in! Everybody scrambled in the cars and chopper that Java had missed just looking at the faces of those she loved. When both chopper and SUVs were clear and everyone who was part of the team was where if an enemy appeared, they could not get out of range or in this case follow them. The ground rumbled, there was a sound like something taking a really deep breath, the ground above the entire cave system which went away from them, north and East, caved in on itself, their was a giant plume of dust, smoke, and debris. All those who had power started it raining, a stream that had run above the caves flowed in. Java searched for human life, there was none but their group. Ruth and her daughters looked at the fireball that engulfed the place where horrible things had taken place. Then they each came and hugged Java.

Sam, stopped Genny. “Thank you for her, we will never be able to pay you back. The place has been lifeless since she has been gone.” Sam listened to the screeching when Jo, Charlie and Java were reunited, his face lit up with a smile. “The one wearing the pinkish red shirt and faded jeans is for you, his name is Wade Edward Trenton, he is twenty-two and he has been dreaming of you for the last four years. Since we brought him to sanctuary, he has been anxiously waiting. The one in white is Duncan Mulvaney, he has been dreaming about Heather since he became a halver seven years ago. He is twenty-six. The older mega-hunk is Wade’s older cousin and the brother of one of my closest friends, Cole, David. He saw a picture of your mother and knew she was the woman he’d been having NC-17 dreams about. And the other one is Connor Thurman, the nephew of a packmate and good friend, Donna.”

”Sam! I don’t want to know some guy is dreaming of doing those sorts of things to my mother! Ew!” She hit his arm when he started laughing. “You did that on purpose!” Sam just laughed. Genny laughed too. “The woman with the red hair that is kissing, kissing Java, who is she?”

”You going to protect her?” Sam teased.

”Sam, she was catatonic when your brother showed up in her head. She literally, shelved all the memories that were holding her trapped. She collected herself and for the first time since the first month she was out of the coma, I could see the Warrior spirit to go with the skills. Whatever Christian did to her the night before Thanksgiving fried her circuits, when we got back Christian was a bloody mass of parts and she was covered in his blood and hers, sitting in the corner naked, holding her knees and rocking. She can keep it together, probably until we get to Sanctuary, but sooner more likely than later, she is going to crumple. I am a Psychiatric, Nurse Practitioner. It was my job to tell Grandfather when a subject needed a break before field duty could continue or began or in Java’s case, she could continue indoor testing and spirit breaking, we refused to help break their spirits, so Christian happily came out of the field to do it. I drew it out as far as I could after Christian whipped her and raped her on the floor of a filthy cell, she got a nasty infection, it was a rare form of staph, it apparently is severely debilitating at first infection, but when I followed orders and tried reinfecting her blood, her blood had no problems killing the staph. You and Dean need to teach her that she is safe, that no one here will want to harm her. Please be patient.”

”I love her more than my own life or his.” He jerked his head to where Dean was kissing Java senseless. The way they were sitting, he was grinding himself into her core and she was holding his butt cheeks and kneading. Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him in a kiss that was pure sex. Sam kept his hand in his brother’s front pocket as he kissed her and kneaded her butt. A gigantic black man and a six and half foot, at least woman ran over. Java dumped her men and flung herself at who Genny could tell was Java’s mother figure. The woman held her like she would a child, her hands supporting her butt and Java wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist and rested her head on Mommy’s shoulder. Genny held her heart. The giant gently held her head and kissed her forehead and nose.

”Cole can you co-pilot? Janey needs to hold our young together.” Sully said in a bass voice. “I can carry you four and your mate-to-be’s“

They all eight ran over and they all introduced themselves, then climbed in. Vezetó, Hadnagy, we need to get moving, before the feds come looking.”

“I used chems that wouldn’t be there anymore, that water is mostly potable. I used power to cause an earthquake at the same time as the blast. They will think that nature did it. Whatever they think, they won’t think us.” Sam and Dean looked at each other as they headed Southwest. When they landed, Java was asleep in Janey’s lap. They all chuckled softly. She looked like a child in comparison to Janey, it was easy to forget she was the mother of thirteen.

”Java, Ladybug, wake up.” Janey stroked her ponytail. Java’s eyes popped open she saw strange men. She covered her mother. She growled lower than she should be able to, her eyes glowed light blue and she bared her razor-sharp mouthful of fangs.

”Don’t move, you smell human, they were the most recent enemy, she knows Janey, but she can kill you and be back in her seat comfortably before, you hit the floor.” Sam cautioned. They stayed still. Java pushed Genny and her family behind her

Sam, stopped Genny. “Thank you for her, we will never be able to pay you back. The place has been lifeless since she has been gone.” Sam listened to the screeching when Jo, Charlie and Java were reunited, his face lit up with a smile. “The one wearing the pinkish red shirt and faded jeans is for you, his name is Wade Edward Trenton, he is twenty-two and he has been dreaming of you for the last four years. Since we brought him to sanctuary, he has been anxiously waiting. The one in white is Duncan Trenton, he has been dreaming about Heather since he became a halver seven years ago. He is twenty-six. The older mega-hunk is Wade’s older cousin and the brother of one of my closest friends, Cole, David. He saw a picture of your mother and knew she was the woman he’d been having NC-17 dreams about. And the other one is Connor Trenton. The men in the Trenton family, all serve our country, like it’s a religion. Now they take that devotion and defend Jeg Tronja. They are all very good men. And this generation’s mother’s and father’s all died early and tragically.”

”Sam! I don’t want to know some guy is dreaming of doing those sorts of things to my mother! Ew!” She hit his arm when he started laughing. “You did that on purpose!” Sam just laughed. Genny laughed too. “The woman with the red hair that is kissing, kissing Java, who is she?”

”You going to protect her?” Sam teased.

”Sam, she was catatonic when your brother showed up in her head. She literally, shelved all the memories that were holding her trapped. She collected herself and for the first time since the first month she was out of the coma, I could see the Warrior spirit to go with the skills. Whatever Christian did to her the night before Thanksgiving fried her circuits, when we got back Christian was a bloody mass of parts and she was covered in his blood and hers, sitting in the corner naked, holding her knees and rocking. She can keep it together, probably until we get to Sanctuary, but sooner more likely than later, she is going to crumple. I am a Psychiatric, Nurse Practitioner. It was my job to tell Grandfather when a subject needed a break before field duty could continue or began or in Java’s case, she could continue indoor testing and spirit breaking, we refused to help break their spirits, so Christian happily came out of the field to do it. I drew it out as far as I could after Christian whipped her and raped her on the floor of a filthy cell, she got a nasty infection, it was a rare form of staph, it apparently is severely debilitating at first infection, but when I followed orders and tried reinfecting her blood, her blood had no problems killing the staph. You and Dean need to teach her that she is safe, that no one here will want to harm her. Please be patient.”

”I love her more than my own life or his.” He jerked his head to where Dean was kissing Java senseless. The way they were sitting, he was grinding himself into her core and she was holding his butt cheeks and kneading. Dean grabbed Sam and kissed him in a kiss that was pure sex. Sam kept his hand in his brother’s front pocket as he kissed her and kneaded her butt. A gigantic black man and a six and half foot, at least woman ran over. Java dumped her men and flung herself at who Genny could tell was Java’s mother figure. The woman held her like she would a child, her hands supporting her butt and Java wrapped her legs around the woman’s waist and rested her head on Mommy’s shoulder. Genny held her heart. The giant gently held her head and kissed her forehead and nose.

”Cole can you co-pilot? Janey needs to hold our young together.” Sully said in a bass voice. “I can carry you four and your mate-to-be’s“

They all eight ran over and they all introduced themselves, then climbed in. Vezetó, Hadnagy, we need to get moving, before the feds come looking.”

“I used chems that wouldn’t be there anymore, that water is mostly potable. I used power to cause an earthquake at the same time as the blast. They will think that nature did it. Whatever they think, they won’t think us.” Sam and Dean looked at each other as they headed Southwest. When they landed, Java was asleep in Janey’s lap. They all chuckled softly. She looked like a child in comparison to Janey, it was easy to forget she was the mother of thirteen.

”Java, Ladybug, wake up.” Janey stroked her ponytail. Java’s eyes popped open she saw strange men. She covered her mother. She growled lower than she should be able to, her eyes glowed light blue and she bared her razor-sharp mouthful of fangs.

”Don’t move, you smell human, they were the most recent enemy, she knows Janey, but she can kill you and be back in her seat comfortably before, you hit the floor.” Sam cautioned. They stayed still. Java pushed Genny and her family behind her.

”I am Genny’s new mate, Wade. Cole is my cousin. This is David, Cole’s brother he is going to love and take care of Ruth. Cole’s wife is your best friend, Jo, she talks about how you called Bobby, Uncle Whiskers, all the time. I got out of the navy, about three months ago. Had no idea what to do with myself, my team Captain, gave me Cole’s cell. He told me to call you Death. His cell message says “Speak.”, nothing else. And this man is another cousin, Duncan. And this is his brother, Connor, my cousin. Your mates helped us find our mates. Before her bunched muscles could carry her across the chopper to the unknowns, Sam had the door open and grabbed her out.

”Stay put. She will tell you when it’s okay. Sorry wasn’t thinking about seating arrangements. Just so glad, my mate is with me.” Sam closed the door she fought him, until he got his arms around hers and nipped her shoulder and laved it. Java went still and started crying.

”Please be real. If not kill me now, because when I realize you are using drugs to look, and smell like him. I will rip your throat out and you will never see it coming.” She said in a flat, emotionless whisper.

Sam, licked her shoulder, she struggled, while Dean milked his scent gland, he filled his mouth with pheromones, hormones, and enzymes only he could have, Dean did the same. They both laved their shoulder and bit her, with their fangs as the Triad powered backup, she orgasmed, so did they. She just sobbed. She motioned at Genny.

Genny smiled gently. Java looked more at peace than ever, but she also looked more fragile than ever. “I promised I would not leave you behind, no matter, if they wanted me or not. But you see, it isn’t romantic, it’s primal, feral, carnal and under it are some dregs of humanity. No part of me was thinking like a human just then. Even with Wade telling me all he did, I thought it was Christian, who I shredded personally, playing another cruel joke on me. I would have killed him.”

Genny, wiped her tears, and brushed her hair out of her face. “No. You wouldn’t have. It was getting through you would have smelled home on them. That plus info, no one else would know, you would have apologized and slumped against Janey. You just aren’t the monster someone convinced you are. I have witnessed you survive and then be gentle with my sisters and I. You’re not human, but you are humane.” She kissed her cheek.

”She’s right, I could see you processing the info I gave you. It weighed in on our side. A monster, like this Christian, would have just found another reason to hurt someone. Am I right?”

”Yes. He enjoyed torture. I just do it when I have to and already plan on executing the prisoner.”

”Time to let yourself heal, Ladybug. You are with your family. We all talked. You are our Alazátos, Our Royal Breeder, and all the gentle none war things you do to keep us together, you no longer have a violent job title. You are not a warrior or strategist unless Max gets stuck.” They all laughed. Max was running up behind her, all the warnings would have been comical, if he and Alicia had not seen, how pale and unhealthy she looked.

”Calibri?” Java squeezed him tight. He handed her to Alicia, who was pregnant, they hugged, and Java ghosted her fingers over the baby bump.

”I missed you so much. How are your parents?” Java whispered as she misted.

”They are great. They are already at Éteri Derű.” Java felt power as Max, Tasha, Genny, Heather, Pam, Dahlia and Ruth sent the hangar and helicopter ahead.

”Dean! Sam! She just took off inside.” Alicia yelled Java had been crying. They both ran after her. They found her sitting on the floor of their room, holding her knees, crying silently and rocking. She heard them.

She asked them both as they sat beside her. “Did I dream it all, am I still dreaming? Did I freeze to death outside John’s motel room? Am I going to do something that will make me wake up and none of it was real, no mates, no children, no pack, no beautiful suite like I would dream about when Mommy would drag us from motel to motel?” She was cold to the touch, Sam discovered when she touched his face, then did the same to Dean. “If I promise not to kill anymore and surrender my soul, can I keep the memory of this room?” She looked around the huge, echoey room. “Is this my purgatory? I have to stare at these empty rooms forever and never know if it was real? Did Christian kill me?” She was looking at Dean, why won’t you say anything? She pounded her fists on Dean’s chest. “Please bring my family back and if not, please don’t look like them. I was never wicked enough to deserve this.” She passed out into Dean’s lap.

”Sam! Oh God! How do we fix that?” Dean held his Omega tight. “She is so fragile. She doesn’t understand what is going on.” Sam held both his mates. “God, I know I never talk to you. But, please help us. Show us how or send us people who can heal her, body, mind, spirit, and psyche. She can’t survive like she is. Please help.” He just pulled them closer and cried.

”Sam?” Tasha said softly. Take her on, Max can send you. They have a pallet fixed at Éteri, waiting. Adam would like to do bloodwork, to make sure we aren’t racing drugs of some kind. Then check her overall physical condition, then you guys can take a bath in that lagoon tub, make it warm, for her. Then hold her between you and sleep. You are too exhausted to answer all those questions. We are doing one last check of every room and closet, then we will come, Ruth and I erasing the auric trail as we go. There are plenty of pictures for later on, but she needs to be away from all this emptiness, when dreaming about this room and the entire house, probably kept her alive.” She smiled gently at Dean. “She can be fixed. She is incredibly strong and powerful. She wants what she went through Hell to get back to bad enough she will fight Lucifer and The Knights of Hell for it. I feel sorry for them. The girl made a new lake out of her last enemy’s stronghold. Lucifer is nothing to her. Just give her some time.” She ushered them out. Dean was carrying her wounded chick. Tasha knew Java was strong enough, she wondered if Dean was?”


	3. Scattered Pictures Haunt The Corners Of My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers get their mate back and she is making progress, a mysterious force changes all the pack. This leads to a discovery that sets off a time bomb in Java. When this is over, they are not sure if she will be with them or if she will die this time. One thing they know is the person who betrayed them and put a bomb in her will be dead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> FLASHBACK TO TORTURE AND RAPE, AND NON-CON BUT ONLY WAY TO SURVIVE 
> 
> DEFILING A CHURCH BY COMMITTING CHILD SEXUAL ASSAULT IN IT
> 
> PHARMACEUTICAL MANIPULATION 
> 
> SEX AND MURDER‼️
> 
> RAPE AND ABUSE BY A FRIEND‼️
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS, TRIGGERING POSSIBILITIES ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

  
  


When Sam, Dean and Java arrived at Éteri Derű, they were mobbed by family. Adam told everyone, they would have to wait, she had a lot to process. He got them to medical and Sam laid her down on the one setup bed. Kate drew a rainbow of tubes to test all her major systems and do an extended drug panel to see if her current psychological and physiological decline was caused by drugs. Adam asked his Mom to hook his baby sister up to the monitors, her heart rate was very slow and she was breathing too shallowly for her body to get the oxygen it needed. “I’m going to step out and Nora is going to due a pelvic and rectal exam, she will also take a urine specimen.” Adam watched in concern as her vital signs meandered down, until she slipped into a coma. “I am sure even though she is malnourished and has been tortured, that the cause is pharmaceutical in nature. Sam, how are you feeling?”

”It’s weird. Before if she was injured. I felt the injury but, I knew it was her. I could hear my thoughts and her thoughts. Now, I feel lost and confused. I am wandering around Sanctuary, then I walk through a door and I am here, then I am naked, in pain, covered in blood, rocking in the corner of a real dungeon. It smells bad. Then I am in a dark motel room, Ketch, Loki, the blond deformed giant, Gordon, Caleb, Massee, other leering faces. They are pleasuring themselves while...” Sam went to his knees, he grabbed on to more of Dean, and struggled to breathe and not be sick. He managed to stand up. “While John picks me up and shoves me down on this huge thrusting anal toy, it comes out of my belly, but it keeps going. I am embarrassed and they all call me names because I am orgasming, while I die. Then I am chained to the wall but lying on the floor on my stomach and Christian has been sodomizing me and now he is shoving his fist and forearm inside me, I am...” Dean put a trash can under Sam’s mouth and he vomited. “Christian laughs at me, then he shoves his elbow inside me. I scream, then it is dark. Then Christian rapes me after he whips me sixty slashes because I chose six and I flipped him off. He was just going to rape me for the number times ten, now he whips me. It goes dark. I am running through Sanctuary, Oh God! I’m scared! Dean! Sam! Janey! Sully! Where are you? Where are the babies? Oh God! Oh God! Someone help me! A voice in the dark says, I’ll save you little girl, just suck it. I run and they keep coming, then the floor is gone! Oh! Sweet Jesus! It’s Blood! Something is in here with me. Lisa and Bevell are dead and Lisa is burnt and they are each missing one eye! They laugh at my fear! Help!”

Sam started choking on and spitting up blood like Java. Dean yanked Sam free, he stopped. Java was vomiting a fountain of blood, more than her body could hold. The blood started to gather together and take the shape of a person. Java was convulsing. She was emaciated. The blood turned blue and the room grew cold. It became “She Who Brought Death” The more solid she became the more transparent, Java became. She laughed and stretched with joy over being alive. She turned and hissed as every pack member with power except Dean and Sam attacked her. They held onto Java and kept her grounded. They both forced images of the children, the three of them in the shower that first night, when Sam and Dean made up when she was gone. How very real they were and how much in love all three of them were. They showed her the night they played Pictionary Jr. and the joy of sparring with Dean and Sam and beating them.

The other gifted pack members drained her ill-gotten energy, passed it through a filter Genny and Heather put between Vada and Java, and it returned to Java. Her body started to fill up. She struggled because it hurt but Sully and Janey knelt on the far side of the bed and Sully held her still. They both kept telling her they loved her and please stay. Dean and Sam just kept showing her good times with those she loved and would see tomorrow.

Adam raced over and injected her with a drug to counteract the antidepressant cocktail, she was slowly being overdosed on. He got her stable, she looked at him, she was fighting he could see his sister looking back at him, behind those hazel eyes were lit with an inner fire. She blinked and fought the drugs that were trying to drag her under again.

Vada screamed loud enough it shattered the windows and then exploded into tiny pieces. They all stopped because they heard Java’s weak voice saying a spell. “Vada Gertsch has too long been a blight. Gather every single particle and erase them from our sight. To kill me and mine was her life’s desire. So, Guard, Angel, Watcher, of the South burn her with your hottest fire. And if any part of her remain through trickery, treachery, hate and pain, remove it all from our home, she is not free to roam. Oh, blessed Father I pray to thee, let all of her be but a fading memory. Safe within your hands we rest, please know each day we do our best. To be as you would have us be. So, as you will so mote it be.” All the little bits and flecks of blue burned away until nothing was left. 

They turned around and Dean and Adam were quickly moving the MRI machine to Radiology. Sam was carrying an eerily still Java. He laid her on the MRI table and they got behind the shield. Adam started the MRI and scanned her. She had several small pockets that were buried in her arm, side, back of her thigh. Adam took the MRI scan, wheeled her into a surgical bay, that the other doctors and nurses had set up. He booted his brothers out and handed them to Ellen. Then he scrubbed up and ran to begin removing the packets of antidepressant cocktail that were seeping into her system and shutting her circuits down. They started flushing her system immediately. He closed each opening. They wheeled her back to the working bay and hooked her up to the monitors. They were stable if still not her norms. Adam turned to the waiting pack, as many as would fit were in medical and the others were in the hall. “Everybody, she is out of danger for now. Please go rest! She would be overwhelmed, if she regained consciousness tonight. When you do get to see her, it will have to be on her terms, or she might crack permanently. So, please just be happy our Alázatos is home, whole, and it would appear out of danger. Goodnight, we all thank you for the love, it saved her life. They all muttered and everyone but her mates and her adopted parents left. Adam sighed. Janey you can stay and hold her hand while Nora, checks out her female parts. Sully scrambled and went to wait in the waiting area. Sam kissed her forehead and told her he loved her and wouldn’t be far. Dean kissed her lips.

”I love you, so much, HoneyBear! I swear I, that we are going to do better this time. We will just be in the waiting area and Janey is holding your hand.” He sniffed and went to wait.

Nora started the exam, tears started down her cheeks. “Kate will you ask, Tasha to come back and the new dark haired Mom, please.” Nora put a emesis basin next to her and gently cleaned her out, the more she cleaned, the more she cried. She excused herself for a moment and was sick, then she rescrubbed and went back in. “Sorry, Adam, it is hard to stay clinical when you love the person, you already know that.” She looked over at him. He was pale and clammy.

“She is still under, I wanted to see, what could make a doctor who pieces hunters back together, ill. I am glad they are dead. I hope they suffered.”

”The one who did this to her, she ripped into pieces while in a fugue state. He suffered and if not, I believe he is now.” Nora said softly.

Tasha and Ruth parted the curtain. “Kate called for us.” Tasha said.

”Adam, right?” Adam nodded. “How is she?”

”She’s stable. We will know more when she wakes up, which could happen any time now.” Adam, stroked her cheek. Java smiled and sighed. Then settled her face into his hand.

”Oh God and Goddess!” Tasha exclaimed. Ruth went to see.

”Douglas got mad at Sarah for refusing to have anymore children. So, he told her husband, James to hold her down and said if she didn’t want anymore Campbell children, she would have no one’s child. Christian did it with a branding iron he kept with an ornate “C”, just like this one. He told me after she had suffered the pain, that he would remove the dead tissue and I was to heal her and make her fertile or he would have Christian do my face. So, Adam or Nora, please remove the dead tissue, Tasha and I can heal her and she can go to her room, with the two sad eyed men in the waiting area.”

”I can handle this Adam if you will manage anesthesia.” Nora still looked pale.

”Okay.” He put Java under and Nora scraped away the layers of tissue until, the blood pooled freely and only red, living, unhappy tissue showed. Tasha and Ruth, healed her, her own healing ability kicked in. Adam started to bring her out of anesthesia. They put her on a clean bed that they had the waiting men put together with Kate’s help. Nora wrapped the sheets up and threw them down the incinerator chute. Janey kissed her goodnight and she collected Sully and they went to find something to use as a bed for the night.

When Java’s eyes fluttered open, she saw the most beautiful sight she’d ever seen. Sam and Dean had both fallen asleep on the two cots that had been brought in, but in trying to get closer they had ended up in a heap of blankets and Winchester on the floor between the cots. Nora came to check on her.

”Can I get dressed now?

”Yes. Take it easy for a few days or I will tell on you.” Nora smiled.

”I will”

Nora nudged the brothers and told them to give her privacy. They muttered but went through the curtain.

”Sam?”

Sam turned. “Hi, Genny. She’s getting dressed to go back to our suites.”

Genny sighed. “I knew there would be little they let her keep but I checked anyway. She kept a diary, she made them see something else and wrote this. I got this so, you could read and she wouldn’t have to tell you, she didn’t censor herself in here, so no leaving out something because it was hard. I kept this too. She handed them a disc. Don’t let her know you have it or mention it, this is what Christian used to crack her mind. It is the tape HO made of the night John almost killed her. I think it will help with her recovery for you to know, without having to ask. She needs you to know what happened. She doesn’t need to see it again. Goodnight.”

”Goodnight, Genny.” She turned and walked away.

Java walked up to them and hugged each one from the back. They turned around and hugged her back. She leaned up between them. They caught her scent. “Please take me home my Alphas and reclaim my body. Make me feel clean again.” She said in her head as she rubbed her face on Sam’s tee. “Let me be touched by someone who sees me.”

”Goodnight, Adam.” She hugged him tight. He went off to close things down, Lock the drug cabinet etc.… “Goodnight Nora.” She squeezed her. Nora walked over and helped Adam. “Goodnight Aunt Kate, I love your hair long.” She hugged her seven times. “Pass one on to Uncle Benny, Krissy and the kids.” She smiled. “I can’t wait to see the new editions.” Kate just shook her head. Sam swung her up in his arms and kissed her. Dean said their final Goodnight.

Dean thanked Ellen for making the bed, as he quietly walked her to the door.

“I told the older kids to be quiet when you came in and to give her tonight. They can hold on real tight tomorrow.” Ellen looked at the kiss that wasn’t ending. ”Do you think if I charge a hug, I’ll get it?”

”No. Right now. I don’t even exist.” He chuckled. “When I go over, they’ll remember me.”

Ellen hugged him and kissed him. “I am so glad we all got her back, but not as glad as I am that you and the kids got her back. Wyatt and Jesse, remember her and they were happy the bad men finally let Mommy come home.” She kissed Dean’s cheek. “Night…."

”’Night.”

Dean stripped as he walked to the raised dais that their bed was on. It was a new one with a rosewood head and foot board, decorated with the rose and tulip vines carved into the wood. Jesse and Cesar had made it. So, she would have a new start. New mattress had been needed from the blood stain, he made sure it had memory foam. They had made a dresser, mirror, full length, with the wooden frame matching, chest of drawers, a hope chest and armoire. Sam leaned over and kissed him when he climbed on. Then passed her to him, while he undressed, Dean kissed her deep and hungry. He undid the buttons on the nightgown that Nora had sent someone for. He whispered over and over as he lightly ran his hands over the body he had missed. “I see you.” Then he added. “All of you, your brilliant mind, your huge, fragile heart, your beautiful body, but mostly I see someone I am not afraid to show my heart to, or my mind, because I finally get you love all of me.” He kissed her mouth, flicking his tongue over each nipple, his tattoo, under her breast, then down her abdomen. He kissed her thighs, flicking his tongue over the rose on her thigh.

”Please Alpha, remove the words with magic, but not the rose and hummingbird.” She asked.

”With pleasure, HoneyBear.” He held his hand over the words and used energy to pull the words from her silky skin. Then Dean cliff dived into her heat with his tongue the taste of her after not tasting her for a year and a half, was a thousand times more potent than he had dreamed. The tang of sorrow was gone, there was joy for the first time in so long. He growled as he feasted on her. Sam leaned over her to pull his brother up for kiss so he could taste them mixed together, he growled in arousal and it changed to a low, long moan. As Java swallowed him whole. She sucked in her cheeks and began to bob up and down his cock. She moaned as she playfully tongued his tip, then she sucked gently on his balls, then nipped them delicately, which drove Sam crazy. He was about to snap his tether, when she quit and slid down his cock, her tongue following behind like a second caress. She put him into her throat and took one hand and put it on her throat, she swallowed hard and he could feel through her neck, how far down into her throat he was, she pulled up for air and moaned as Dean made wet circles over her clit. Dean looked up her body until their eyes met. He slid his tongue in her front and began to open her ass. She swallowed hard, did yoga vibrational mudras, and hummed. She kissed Sam’s balls and breathed in air like a diver. When Sam edged, she stopped. He growled. Then noticed that Dean was changing positions. Sam helped her straddle him. He kissed her moaning at his taste in her mouth and Dean marveled that though they had taken her jewelry, except what they couldn’t get off, which saved her sanity, the holes were all still opened. He nibbled her tattoo and helped the bear lick the honey, then his mind went blank and he growled as Sam helped her sink down onto him. Dean took her hips and pulled her down as he thrust up. He felt her rip at the same time she yipped and nibbled his chin. She was shaking. Dean held her close, Sam rubbed her back. He murmured comforting nonsense at her.

”I’m sorry, Alpha. I forgot they rehymenated me. Please don’t stop. She moved up and slid back down and then she did it again, harder. Dean kissed her. “It’s a spell. He had his wife do a spell that kept my holes from piercings open, Christian could use them and so my virginity would grow back every night while I slept. She told me she did that she did a spell to keep me tight so Christian, who they had surgically altered, would hurt me, when he punished me. Please don’t stop! I need you, so much, my Alpha, please don’t treat me like I’m broken. Dean leaned up and licked her tears away. He moved in her.

”I say we leave it until Sammy gets to take it. So, that we are the only men, who have had you. We started over. This is how it would have been if I had met you and we eased into your heat and Sam and I even though we were rutting like now, we had control, so you didn’t get hurt. He kissed her as he massaged her clit while Sam got himself into the hilt.

”You are so tight, it feels amazing!” He turned her head and kissed her hungrily. Then they both began to move, finding their rhythm, feeling nostalgic for the sameness of the noise she made when her cervix was bumped or the spot inside her ass stroked. They explored the new, she had no loose areas to grab to hold, she had never had extra her, even when pregnant, but there had been a ripeness to her. Now, she had the hard, toned body of a warrior. Her breast were still magnificent as far as Dean was concerned, and Sam loved the extra tone to the muscles above and below her ass, they made it more bubbly and at the same time firm. Sam hit a raised area deep inside her that just his stroking past it had her porn moaning, he wondered what it was but she sure enjoyed him gravel bumping it. They both noticed she was stiller at the same time, asked her to please screw their brains out. Her smiled blazed in its brightness as she started moving so she would catch them both every other thrust. She started chanting their names and shouting. She moaned and growled playfully when they leaned in to kiss her. Her first orgasm caught her by surprise, it was long and hard, she screamed, “Alphas, I love you so much!” Dean thrust a few more times and she went when he did, when Sam came, she just kept coming. She whited out. And then smiled and giggled. Then she laughed at the worried looks they gave her.

”I believe! For the first time since I woke up, I believe you are real. I won’t be afraid to hope that if you aren’t right here you are in the bathroom. I know, I won’t wake up to Christian’s smug face or the pain of one of Douglas’ experiments. I know you want to watch what Genny gave you, but please let me fall asleep where I belong?” She looked at both of them.

”Of course!” Sam said.

”You aren’t allowed to fall asleep between us any other way!” Dean said sternly, but with his eyes sparkling. She babbled happily for how the soil will allow for more medicinal herbs to be grown. Making trips ashore less necessary.

”I know it is macabre, but I think we should steal about six or seven Jane and John Does, from all over the world. Then if the top dome is tweaked a little it would show them the compound destroyed however, they tried. Then the dead charred bodies, that look like each of us up there, strewn about or in a badly charred, substandard bomb shelter.” She said. “I could ask that you setup a meeting with The Elders.” She chattered happily for about ten minutes before she stopped mid word. They looked down at her face, she was hope filled, happy and asleep. They both gently got up and went into the living area. Dean locked the doors and Sam quickly connected the DVD player and tv. Then they sat down held hands as Sam pushed play.

Dean laid Java on the bed in John’s room, told him to nut up. Remark her already. Then stomped out. John was steadily drinking and Java called out for Sam, then she scented John.

”Daddy? Daddy something’s wrong. I feel wrong.” Tiny, twelve-year-old, Java said.

”So, the little whore remembers my scent.”

”Daddy, Sam thinks you’re rejecting me. Daddy, why are you angry. I am sorry I snapped?” Java moaned and grabbed her front. “Daddy help me!”

They watched and cried and gagged and comforted each other, as Java was bitten, beaten, sodomized, forced to perform oral sex with John laughing. Java tried to scamper away, he let her almost get away then he grabbed her. He heated his ring while she kept saying she felt wrong. She bit her lip bloody when he branded her. She asked him if he didn’t want her anymore, if he couldn’t just shoot her. She reminded him that she had given her life to him. If she was displeasing him to please just shoot her or order her to do it. He laughed cruelly. “Oh, he still wanted her, he was just making sure she understood what happens to bad girls who flirt with their brothers all day. He had been saving it for her birthday. They were going to work on it, slowly, getting her to get bigger and bigger, when she was opened up. John lubed the giant anal toy, he stood her up and told her to stay, he stood it beside her, then laughed at the look on her face. She ran and hid under the desk, he finally pulled her out. She accidentally hit him and he put his hands around her throat, she told him to please, just kill her if he didn’t want her anymore, he choked her out. Then he lubed and opened her ass up. When she came to, she made him angry, he stomped on her stomach, kicked her, kicked her between the legs. He lost it and beat her, punching her face and her stomach. Then he picked her up and rocked her hole back and forth until it went in, she gagged. He told her only nasty, little girls threw up, he would make her eat it. He got all of it in. She was barely conscious and obviously sick, he patted her head and turned it on, she shivered, he threw the blankets at her. He sat down and stroked himself and called her a whore for coming, he kept stroking until he came, then he got in bed and passed out. Java called out weakly for him, to take her off, she would be good, but he was unconscious. Eventually, she fell over, thankfully the wedge went too, so the thing didn’t impale her. They both cried as they watched her throw up, with blood in it. She used the blanket to wipe it up, then she started shivering, she covered up and the sun was starting to lighten the day when, she was still. It showed Dean walk in. He gagged and ran for the bathroom. Sam stopped the DVD. Before he could get up, Dean was back and minty.

”What besides the horror of everything, made you sick?” Sam asked.

Dean took the remote. “Remember the partial boot print on her abdomen and the full one on her thigh?”

”Yes! Of course!”

Dean started the DVD. He zoomed to the blanket as they come in the door. Dean’s foot stepped on the blanket, his other trying for balance stepped partially on it again and then he called for Sam to turn on the lights. “I am the one that damaged her kidney bad enough to rupture it and almost broke her thigh!” Dean looked green again.

”De! You tripped over that animal’s twelve-year-old daughter that he left on the floor on a huge sex toy and he jerked off while he thought he was watching her die. You, You, Dean Patrick Winchester, saved her life. You, Dean Patrick Winchester, tried to put her out of her misery and in the middle of your own pain, kept it together and got me home, you started preparation to move the pack she loved to safety while not knowing if she would ever see it. Sam took out the DVD, broke it into fourths, then he tossed the pieces in the fire. Then he magically called out that if there are any copies of it that they come to be destroyed. Nothing came.

Dean opened the diary. “I think that we should read it silently together, so you’ll have to wait for me to turn the pages.”

Sam kissed him. “I know your secret. You read just as fast as I do, if it is something you want to read. Don’t worry. I’ll still love you, so will she, even though you’re smart.” Dean kissed him hard.

”I need to make a head call.” Dean called out to Genny, she and Wade were on the back porch smooching. She gently closed visual. “Yes, Vezető ?”

”Dean and I destroyed the tape we will get her through if we shouldn’t have. After we are done will it hurt her for us to destroy the diary?”

”I don’t think so, because I think she picked it up, as a way for you to know, but she couldn’t let you tip toe around in those memories, without reliving them. So, I think that would be perfect so that all, not part of her things having to do with OPS, are gone forever.” She took a deep breath and said. “I want her to take a couple of weeks to play with her kids, get her home in order start the hydroponic greenhouses, start gardening, etc. Then I want her in once a week for one hour alone and one hour, right after it, so she can’t pack it all away, all three of you. Dean, Vezető , you need to meet with me once a week, you can complain, but you have stuff from before you knew her, add the stuff since and you need to have someone with clinical training hear that stuff. I’ll let you get back to it. One last thing read Day 212. It tells you what days were like for her and if you can’t deal, just burn it, you’ll be able to help her, after that day.” Goodnight, Vezető .”

”Goodnight, Genny.”

”She said burn it. There is only one day and if she wrote about it, the four days she was alone with Christian that caused the break. So, first, Day 212.”

Sam turned and ran his fingers over light indentation, from her flowing, feminine script. They started reading.

_24h period, Day 212._

_I was allowed to shower when the monster brought me back. I couldn’t seem to scrub hard enough to get the filth or the shame I am alive off. I sassed off to Uncle Douglas, which I only call him periodically here, because he actually had me beaten the second time, I called him that. He loathes me. It makes me happy he does because the day he actually likes me, I’m not me, I’m a monster and I kill when told, so whoever will not destroy the million dollar asset. My mates keep calling to me, but I no longer deserve to call them mine because I did what they told me, because I wanted to live more than I wanted the strangers to._

_It started with an easy task which made me immediately suspicious, but I did my best. It was an obstacle course. Then they made me kill my way across from one simulated building front to another. I opened the door, a bullet hit right beside my head and I fired reflexively, he was dead before he could process what had happened. Uncle Dougie comes over the loudspeaker, he said, you want to live you have to fuck your way across the room, then take their weapon and kill them with it. If they, after tasting of your most powerful weapon, pick up their weapon and you don’t stop them, they will kill you. I stopped counting once I got to ten. I felt like “Robo Ho”. (Gawd, my Dean would have laughed at that. Never mind, I forgot he hates me enough to shoot me. He just made nice, so I will come home to the thirteen children and Sam. The pain that flares inside me at the thought, my beautiful, golden, Alpha hates me, is almost beyond bearing.) Then I was blindfolded, my sense of smell blocked, and my ears plugged. They turned me around fast and there were all these sliding doors opening and shutting. I can feel the monster in the room with me. I sensed movement to the front and right of me, so, I dove to left and rolled away. My foot touched a thin pole. I kicked it up and could feel the weight and knew it was a glaive. I took the pole into my hand and swung towards the swirling mass of red, black, grays and navy blues that are the monster. I hit a thickly padded suit, he was not in two pieces on the ground as I’d hope, he annoys his father, so there is always the chance he will send him into combat with me on a level field. He jabbed but I blurred out of the way. We fought like this for an hour. I just jabbed hard enough that it pierced the padding, cut him, he starts radiating anger. Then Uncle Dougie says. “You have earned your life. Christian, no maiming, permanently disfiguring or wounding, she must survive and be sane.” Christian takes off all of my sense blockers, so I can smell his arousal. He takes my clothes and puts the leash on and leads me to a torture cell. He tells me to lay down on the pallet in the room or he will put me there. Whatever he has planned will happen either with or without my fight, so I just lay down on my stomach, since he has a thing for my butt. I am not sure I can even write down what he did to me here._

_(There were tear-stains on the page)_

_He was happily humming, “Red, Red, Wine” I know I will hate that song after tonight. He lubed up my hole and used himself to open it. It barely hurts anymore when he does that. Then he pulled out. First, I could feel him place PVC tubing inside me, then I could feel him pushing something with a bit of weight inside me. Oh, Dear Lord! It was breathing! He laughed at my squirming, then he smacked me and told me to be still. He put on, snake handlers gear. He opened the cage and dumped the viper out. Then he trailed warm blood, my warm blood, I didn’t want to know why he had my blood and had kept it warm. He trailed it up to my hole. Then he pulled the PVC tubing out and sat down and stroked himself through his clothes to watch. If I had moved too much, the snake would have struck. I wasn’t sure I could get far enough away. He tells me not to move too much or I will wake up the hamster. I gagged. Then I felt the snake slither past my thigh. It pushed its way into my ass were it swallowed the hamster. It smells, senses, whatever that the way out is the way out and comes back out thick where the hamster was inside it. When it’s out, Christian put it back into its cage. He locked it away where he keeps his snakes, then he came back and used me until I passed out from the pain. I came to and knew the nightmare would be worse tonight, so I sat down and decided to write here what I can never talk to even my Janey about. Sam might never touch me again. If Dean reads that I lived through something this disgusting, he may make me move out of the apartment. He would make sure something as disgusting as me, didn’t dirty and contaminate his children. No! No! No! Ben is old enough to understand what I lived through, it broke my heart having the father look at me with hate, if the son did, it would rip out my broken heart. I just wish they would kill me or one of them could kill me and not suffer for it. I promised them I would stay alive, but at what cost, will anyone of us know what is alive, when they finally come. Uncle Douglas is careful that no one ever leaves anything were I can get to it, since I tried to electrocute myself. They have all outlets covered with cages and they watch me, constantly. Which is freeing in a way. I can write here what I feel, but when they are done with me, they will burn it. I wish I could see all my family’s faces one more time. Even Dean’s filled with hatred would be better than anything that will be my last sight here. Sam, is the moon, cool, serene, soothing, mysterious. Dean, when he would look at me without disgust, was heat, flares of emotion and energy, his presence could burn away any shadow. But he made sure to never outshine our Moon. He reveled in the time where the light came from someone other than him. Together, they are beautiful, every touch, caress, flick of tongue or movement of hips, pure poetry. Oh, well. That is over. If there is to be continuation of me, it will be decided by Douglas and his genetically engineered monster. I cannot feel anything but sorrow and shame, so they can do what they want._

Sam closed it and was going to throw it in the flames, but Dean said. ”We need to know if she wrote about the last four days.”

Sam yanked it out of his mate’s hands and flung it in the flames he made sure it was aflame. Dean flung himself at Sam and kissed him. He looked in his brother’s eyes. He kissed Dean back savagely. He push him down on his stomach and pulled down his sweats and slammed into his brother. He was as rough as he could be. Then, he let go of Dean’s throat and pulled out and slid his tongue down his brother’s spine. Dean started to sob. He needed a place to do that more than he needed to be punished. Sam turned Dean over and stroked him while he cried, finally he orgasmed. Sam licked him clean and placed open mouth kisses over Dean’s torso, he laved his mark, then he hid him while he cried. When the storm passed, he helped him stand and clean his face, Sam cleaned his. They went back into the bedroom after they made sure the vile items were both gone, neither one had left a particle capable of hurting her. They got in on their respective sides. Sam pulled her butt against his tummy and sighed. Dean scooted in and she automatically curled into his chest, her fingers resting on his pecs, her belly pointing upward and he sighed. She smiled in her sleep and sighed.

Java woke suddenly out of the dream, she’d learned to control her body’s every response to stimulus in the two years she spent in Hell, so she didn’t wake either of her miracles. She sat up so she could see both of them. Dean looked peaceful, she stared at him, she had never seen his face so relaxed, he had a slight smile on his face. She looked at Sam, he was smiling, and it looked mischievous, he was asleep but he was dreaming something naughty. Java realized, they were hers, she could wake them up with a bang.

She kissed Sam and shushed him, when he woke, he nodded. She pulled him to her and had him turn sideways in the bed. Once he did, she slid him into her front, smothering a moan, when he took her pseudo virginity. Then she leaned over and took Dean in her mouth, she swizzled him in and out until he started to harden. Sam started moving, she moaned around Dean, then slid him into her throat, she started swallowing hard and humming. If she had a gag reflex, he would have gagged her when he woke up, because he bucked his hips up towards the source of warmth and pleasure. Dean focused in, his wife’s truly gifted mouth had him down her throat and his brother was picking up the pace of his thrusts into her. The brothers communicated silently, Sam pulled out and put her straddle Dean so he could pull her down onto him. Then Sam pushed into her ass, they both moaned at the tight fit, he moved slowly, savoring the feeling of having both his mates in bed and safe. He leaned over and kissed Dean, then her, he growled at the taste of their Alpha in her mouth. She nipped his chin and smiled one of her brighten the world, smiles. She stayed put and they held hands over her hip bones, thrusting faster, she came with a shout. “Please, mark me, please, with all your fangs! The venom scars!” She was so aroused, she clinched Dean and spasmed around Sam. They both growled as her scent filled the room, it was clean, healthy, pure. If ecstasy had a scent it would be her, they both stabbed into her, their knots caught and they both marked her, she orgasmed again, causing them both to come. Sam fell on his side taking them with him.

”Is it just me or is the venom mixed with the pheromones and other stuff, making you feel high?” Dean asked as he watched his hand do the hallucinogen trail to her breast, which he squeezed, she giggled, nodded her head. Their knots released, they pulled out and watch in amazement as she writhed herself into another orgasm. Sam dived for her front and he started to nibble her clit. Dean feasted on her honey pot and her eyes got huge and, she came, Sam lapped it up and kept going.

”Please can I sit in the only other piece of furniture setup, which curiously enough, is my watching chair, and watch the two of you?”

”Yes, our Omega. It will be fine, please yourself, but no orgasming until I say. Okay?” She climbed in the chair flipping one leg and then the other over the arms moving them back to spread herself open. She started to thrum her finger over her clit, middle finger poised at her opening. Her lust-filled hazel eyes locked with Dean’s.

”Dean you may only look at her face. Omega, you are to watch in the mirror as I take him, but not at his eyes. No one is to orgasm, without permission.” They both felt her arousal fade and she shut herself down. She closed her eyes like she expected a punishment for not doing as she was told. Then buried her face in her drawn up knees. Sam was there immediately, Dean not far behind him.

They listened, she was muttering, over and over. “It’s not real. You’re safe. It’s not real. You’re safe.” Dean just pulled her into his lap, she struggled and begged him not to hurt her. 

“Bunny, Dean and I, would cut off our favorite body part, before we would hurt you.”

“He would hurt me, there, the only way to stop was to look at his thing. If I looked at his face, he would really hurt me. Just now... all of the sudden, I was in one of the punishment rooms. Tied to a wooden wheel, being twirled until focusing was hard. Then, always next was “the look at my huge one, but nowhere else game” He had this glove with metal on the fingers and he would spank me there, then tell me to look at what hitting me did to his Best Friend. It was so wide and long, it was deformed, like the big guy from HO. It would make me nauseous, especially if he left me upside down.” She sniffed, sat up and when her head didn’t spin, she stood. “I’m going to take a quick shower and go see my children. I promise, I won’t let him take that from us. If you’ll work with me. A step further each time, I will ask Genny and Alicia, how they got back. I love you.” She went to the shower. They both flinched when she locked the door.

”Sam, I want to bring them all back and kill them slowly, including me.” Dean said as he buried his face in the pillows on the bed.

”Not happening. We need to not get caught up in the moment and really watch her. Here voice was tentative when she asked about the chair. I chalked it up to it had been awhile. It was her subconscious warning her off, but she didn’t understand that anymore than we did. I think in here, we stick to straight, no D/S, if you and I want to just be us, closets or showers, your office or mine. Nowhere, she feels like she needs to leave because she can’t.” Sam stroked Dean’s hair.

“We ask her if just watching is okay, we can’t let her just pull away from things, baby steps or she will shut down sexually, that’s not fair to us, but really not fair to someone who loves it as much as non-traumatized her did.” Dean sent out orders for Java for the day. The kids were all missing modules today. She would not be receiving anyone except, her parents and ours, short visit and not all at once. He separately contacted Genny and asked her to meet in his office around nine.”

”When she came out, she took off her robe and stood beside the bed. I am an omega now. Maybe, me initiating was too...Alpha, so, if I let you make these choices, you know start with the smallest choices, then build slowly, it will keep that from happening. Please, give me a chance to fix it, please don’t reject me. I know I’m a lot of work, but I will get better, I’ll work on it every day. Please, I cannot, be able to get to you and have you not want me.” Tears were streaming down her face and soon they were both crying.

”I love you, HoneyBear, I am sorry for every time you doubted that.” He kissed her until her knees buckled. He gently passed her to Sam. “You need something to wear today that is kid playing friendly. You have the playroom from one to three, so you will need a swimsuit, and another dress for nap time with babies, which our reporter Declan, will let us know if you napped. We will eat here and we will bring it up, we will eat as a family. This will be your schedule for the week. I will pick out what to wear each morning.” He placed the outfit over the chair. Then he got her lotion and deodorant and spritz. He waited for the technical Alpha of the room to have his say.

Sam kissed her, he made the kiss, lusty and raunchy, she moaned. He kept kissing her. Dean went and got a wet rag. When he came back, she was teetering on the edge. He licked her tongue and she orgasmed. Then smiled like she had just solved Cancer. Dean thought, maybe they were on their way to curing her Cancer of the mind. “I am going to brush your hair, using a leave in conditioner, because of the chlorine when you swim, though your bag for your shower after the pool, will have conditioner. Ben can and will help with the little guys, so will Nik and DJ. So, you can shower there, I know you hate leaving the chlorine in until you are here. Who will you be comfortable with watching any who don’t want to swim or if you don’t want to swim, it is a choice, a small one, no right answer.” He kissed her hair. She was trembling. “You can decide on swimming. I will send Janey to watch you and the kids. When you get back, it will be nap time. See, easy day.”

Dean had her lay down on her stomach. He noticed a slight hesitation. “I know you had a lot of bad things start this way, we would see some times. So, today you start learning we are here, this is your bedroom and nothing bad happens here.” She laid down. They both praised her. “I am going to rub it in a little hard, to relax your muscles, okay?”

”Yes, Alpha. Alpha when will I make room for the table to be put in place and the dishes found?” She put her head on her folded arms and closed her eyes, she took a couple of deep breaths and relaxed for her, for right now.

“We will amend nap time today, to room straightening time. Please use caution when deciding what to pick up alone. Let Janey help, she will love that.” He rubbed the lavender and jasmine scented lotion into her shoulders, working hard on the giant knots that were her shoulders. Then he moved down her back. Her breathing caught and sped up when he moved down her back. He stopped. He put his hands back on her shoulders. “What changed HoneyBear?”

She stayed laying down but held his hand. “When they would ready me to be whipped, these two guards would come in, take whatever clothes I had been allowed, then they would rub my whole back side down with a mixture of jojoba and aloe oil, relaxing muscles as much as they could making sure the skin was supple so that the whip’s damage could be minimized. One would always stick his finger in my bottom. Christian would always either rape me until I passed out or fist me, until he could get his elbow in and then rape me until I passed out. They had no pattern, no certain behavior begets this punishment, so I never knew. Just because it is prep for a whipping, it might be Christian fisting you.”

”Yes.” She buried her face, they let her stay that way, just this once, they didn’t want her to see their impotent fury, she might mistake it for disgust with her or anger that she didn’t fight back. They told her not to, they told her to live. They were glad they did, but what had it cost? “Once he invited six guards to join him in a gang rape. After I had put up six fingers. He said that I was choosing how many guests we were entertaining for the night. When they were done, he shoved himself into my throat and cut off my air until I went out. I actually prayed. I asked God to let me die, you weren’t going to ever get back the person, you told to live, so why not let her replacement die?”

”You were wrong.” Dean said as he finished lotioning her backside. He told her to turn over. She looked at him, waiting to get kicked. “I have seen her several times since we got you. She is watching me right now. Not a broken, twisted, super warrior version of her, but the one who is looking at me with hope in her eyes. She is my HoneyBear.” He lotioned her front. Sam dashed out and came back with a box and gauze and alcohol. Dean told her to close her eyes and breathe. He cleaned all the new body jewelry that matched her personality much better. He put an amethyst and silver stud in her eyebrow. He looked at it and was glad he went silver for all of the piercings. He told her to open her mouth and he put in the back barbell that veggie pizza etched into the bells, then the next one had ice cream cones, and the last had chocolate candy bars in open wrappers on them. He told her to close and swallow. He remembered that John had taken advantage of her having large nipples and pierced them with a large gauge. He filled both nipples with half hoops. The one under his shoulder had a teddy bear on the ball on each end. The one under Sam’s had a bunny on the end of each ball. Above her navel he put in a hoop, the single silver ball was large and plain, she wurred when he put it in and stroked his finger across it. He did her ears next with a garnet stud that had “courage” etched into the stone backwards on the bottom so you could read the calligraphic writing through the stone. Then came amethyst with “intuition” etched on it. Finally, emerald with “balance” etched on it. “HoneyBear, lay back, put your feet on the bed, with your legs open. Hold, Sammy’s hand. Remember to breathe. Here we go.” Dean tried not to shake, but he knew how easy it would be to hurt her and if she struggled maybe damage her. “One.” She was shaking, she took a deep breath and nodded at Sam, who nodded at Dean. He did the next two quickly. She surprised both of them, by holding Dean’s hand there.

”Please, touch me, Alpha. Your erasing a bad memory. I want them back, but the ones you picked and put in and then I felt your touch and Sammy’s touch. No bad attached to it.”

Dean slowly slid his finger up into her folds, he smiled when she flooded. He carefully slid his finger in. She moaned. Sam was kneeling over her suckling her nipples. She moaned and squeezed Dean’s hand, he smiled and he flicked his tongue back and forth across the piercings, she flooded and started clinching his finger. Dean moved up she didn’t tense he slid his tongue into her and slowly began to move his tongue. She must have asked Sam because, he lubed a finger and worked it slowly into her butt. She moaned. They both stayed slow and gentle and she came slow and gentle, sighing in pleasure. Dean cleaned her back up. Then he dressed her while Sam brushed her hair and fixed it, so, it curled down her back. He figured they had demanded on up and out of the way. She smiled at both of them, then blushed. They smiled back.

”I will have Janey bring food for you and the munchkins.” He kissed her again. “I will let Janey know your schedule and we will be back at six with dinner. I love you, HoneyBear.” He kissed her again. “Okay.” He walked out of the bedroom of their suite.

Sam kissed her sweetly this time. “You get overwhelmed or disoriented or thirteen kids is too much, just let Janey know. Please don’t push. Be kind to yourself. I love you, Bunny.” He kissed her again, then pulled his own collar like he was pulling himself away. She laughed. He blew her a kiss.

Dean told Janey about food for his HoneyBear and the munchkins. Then he took his coffee an purloined muffins, for Sam and himself, he brought the other two kinds, plus two more of theirs, because he had no clue what kind Genny liked. He started his office coffeemaker, then sat down, just as Sam came in. He walked over and kissed his mate “Good Morning”, again, because the other one might have gotten lost in the shuffle. There was a knock at the door, which stopped them from having to postpone the meeting. “Come in.” They said in unison. Sam frowned and mouthed sorry. Dean just shrugged.

Genny entered glowing with love and good morning sex. She still had a bit of Wade’s scent to her clothes, like he had kissed her goodbye that morning. “So, are you and Wade getting along well?” He motioned for her to sit. When she was seated Sam offered her coffee, she said, yes, black please. Dean shoved the muffins at her. She shook her head, then changed her mind and took a banana nut one.

”Yes. We are. Sex happened sooner than I think either of us expected and having been a virgin, I have no comparisons, but I thought it was spectacular! He is going to ask Mark for my hand as he is the oldest living, male member of the family.” She smiled mischievously at Dean. “I said I would ask the Vezető for his permission. Vezető of the Jeg Tronja Clan, may I please accept Wade Trenton’s proposal, of course pending on what my family’s elder says?”

Dean smiled at her. “I see why she likes you so much. I grant my permission, contingent on my cousin’s approval. I think he’ll be okay with it. He really likes Wade, he likes Wade’s cousin a lot too, so, unless he thinks you might be a bad influence on Wade. He should say yes.” She went a little pale. Dean caught her eye. “Listen good. No one here blames you for having been related to who you are related to. If they somehow missed that we all have relatives who we wish weren’t ours, they know, we got our Alazátos back only because of the four of you and the risks you took to care for her.”

”Thank you. Is she doing okay?”

”No. Maybe. I don’t know.” Dean answered. She looked at Sam.

”She keeps mentioning the dream. She wrote in the journal, that she knew the dream would come, so she was skipping sleep. She mentioned it, last night, then again, this morning. It and Christian’s choice of Holiday torture, caused her to have a break.”

“This morning she asked to watch us together, she sits in a chair at the foot of the bed, so she can watch. We did it all the time before. Sam would...”

”I would have her sit there and in a D/S scene. I would have her finger herself while she watched, she was not allowed to stop, once I start her and neither are allowed to orgasm until I say. Dean has to add to me being in him, a hard to do task. Like stare at her fingers, neither can make noise, then I eventually give permission, I do his aftercare and he does hers. This morning she was in the chair I was opening up Dean, she was playing with herself. Then she was on the floor with her knees pulled up and her arms around them, saying. “It isn’t real! You’re safe!” over and over. When I pulled her into my lap, she struggled and begged him not to hurt her. To see someone who at twelve, faced off with me and told me off, beg me not to hurt her. I started crying.”

”She decided maybe treating her and her acting like the Omega she is, would help. It seemed to help.” Sam added. “How do we know when we are triggering her?”

”Well, I’ll start by telling you something you already know, Java knowing from a psychological standpoint how this goes is a tremendous plus in your favor. Treat her as Omega as you can comfortably, then reach a little further. Have a place, position and state of dress she is to be in when you send her to the bedroom for the night. Have any of the children presented, yet?”

”Our son, Ben, became a Jegfar at almost ten, he hit puberty, went through it, he is still growing like a weed. He presented as an Alpha, which surprised everyone, except for HoneyBear who doesn’t know yet.”

”You’ll need to make sure that he doesn’t get the idea that, he may treat Mom like that or that he can treat other women that way, because having met the girls his age, he will be in pain, if he treats them like you will be treating Java.” Genny saw the frown on Sam’s face before he put his head down. “Sam, if as much of her is in there as I think, not the Warrior, but the spunky woman who ran this compound, did several official functions, took care of children, etc. She will tell you loud and clear when normalcy is okay. If not, you learn to love your incredibly beautiful, kinky, Omega, who will still be capable of running the house and tending the children. But she told you to treat her more like an omega, not begged or waited she told you, couched in the form of a question. You said she has been able to be her during sex twice, but hit glitches with certain, side aspects of your behavior with each other. To you it may seem hopeless when, just being in your quarters alone with you, she got scared twice. To me, she is able to have an orgasm, that she is already learning to Telegraph with her body when she is triggered. She tenses. And then, this remarkable girl, can tell you what exact thing made her tense and then together you found a way around it and you left her very happy.” She saw the clock. “I’ve got to run. I have a appointment with a patient at ten and I need to prepare.” She stood. “Please tell her we all said, Hi and we know she is not neglecting us.” She was out the door.

”Sam, that is Java without the killing. We have a person to push her towards recovering to be like. A template.” Dean doubled over clutching his parts.

”Dean! What is it?” Sam bent and put his hand over his jewels. “Dang! It’s like it is making up for lost time.”

“Sam, HoneyBear! She is probably terrified. We have to be Alpha, which means we let our beasts off the leash. Please go calm her down, get her use to your rut scent again. I can’t reschedule this meeting, she asked for it, before we left Sanctuary. I will be quick and Ellen can handle me in heat and me grabbing myself.” Dean squirmed. “Feels like my damn dick is on fire!”

Sam grabbed a sloppy, quick kiss. “What you need will be waiting!” He ran out the other door when Dean growled. Sam blurred so, no one would waylay him. One of them needed to be with Bunny.

”Hi, Ellen. I am so sorry to have rescheduled you again, but we had a minor crisis with HoneyBear and we needed to make sure we are doing everything we can to help. She giggled, Ellen. It still is one of the best sounds ever.”

Ellen misted. “She is a fighter. Tell her when you go running like Sam. You trigger me and probably most of the females when you go into rut. Then we set off our men. Mine gets testy if he has to wait.” She saw Dean’s frown. “Don’t ask, it will get you hit. I figure when you reach an age chronologically where your levels would have dropped, then maybe you stop. I have a couple of years in my family. I never...you could ask your aunt Lillian; she might know when your mother did or if Lillian is still. If it is the female that decides when the heat, rut cycle stops, you have a long ways to go, physically and chronologically she is sixteen, due to OSP. She could easily have had her period naturally until she was sixty-six. Which means fifty years of a chance that one of two virile men is going to knock her up. You could populate a small country.” After laughing at the horror on Dean’s face, she got to why she asked for the meeting. “Bobby, Travis, you know the older set, we all know her and will vouch for Livvie Lowry. She got into hunting when she was seventeen came home from the drive-in and her parents, two brothers, and her six-year-old sister had been butchered by a kumiho, a Korean foxlike creature that assumes a noncorporeal form and eats the livers of its victims. We looked it up once and her family was one of three American attacks in the last hundred years. You kill them by dousing them with whiskey and setting them on fire.” Dean winced. “So, with most of your elders having hunted with her at one time or another, you think it would be okay?”

”Why and how?” Dean said through gritted teeth, he heard Java scream in his head, just as a cramp hit him hard enough, he grabbed and dropped.

”Dean!”

”Sully! Get Sully and Leo! Yes! She can come for interview like everyone else.”

”Thanks. I’ll be back in a minute!” She took off. Dean got himself, back in his chair.

”Sammy! Help her! I can’t walk that far Sully and Leo are coming. I’ll be there, but she doesn’t have the time we do. I love you!”

”We love you, hurry. My nose is bleeding.” Dean lost the connection, when Java screamed again and Sam, shut it, to give him energy to get back. He sighed, when Sully and Leo came running in.

”What’s going on, everyone is in either heat or rut? The newbies are scared! It feels like someone took hot pliers to my balls!” Leo asked.

”No time. It will freak everyone out, if I have to be carried out of here. I am in serious pain. I want you two walking by me like your just got guard duty today. No one freaks out unless, I start to go and you miss.” Dean muscled his way to his feet. He locked his desk. Shut down his office for the day. They went the back way, that was pretty much a straight shot down a hallway, up the stairs, to the side door into the living room area of their apartment. Dean made it without incidence. Sully and Leo came in. Janey stopped them.

”Go ahead Dean, she is not where she would be okay with Leo seeing her without apparel.” Janey held her side and bent over. “Leo, Jo probably really needs you. All the women are worse than their men. She’s bleeding from all openings and in horrible agony. I guess it hit her hardest because she is the weakest of us. If they get her home after a year and a half in Hell and she dies from her first heat. I think they will be ready for padded cells if they don’t die too.”

”Leo, thoughts like that, will get you killed. No. No one knows if the three of them dying will kill us all or change us back or nothing will happen, but Janey and I will have lost our child and our brothers. It is possible that she is the true Az Élét Adója and they only have the ability because of the marks. We don’t dare mess around too much in that area because, it could make us extinct. She is not weak she has been through things you can’t imagine and she is still swinging. Now please if you can’t be more loyal to your friend and brother-in-law, get out of my sight. My rut makes me blood thirsty.” Sully bared his fangs. Leo put his hands up and Sully followed him, neither took their eyes off the other. Leo backed out.

”I wasn’t even thinking me, man! I was thinking if the elders had the gift too, then if something happens our fate doesn’t rest with an Omega with severe PTSD.” Leo turned green. Janey had pressed an image of the night on the mat, complete with the sensation of motion.

”She killed a man, bigger than my Sully, by running around the outside moving rim of the circle to disorient him, then when he was so dizzy, he was stabbing blindly, she decapitated him. Then balanced and stood straight and waited for the thing to be turned off. After that she was tortured and attacked. She said that was an easy day. She says. “Janey how do I put that on the shelf in my memory and go back to changing diapers and checking if a crossword puzzle answer is spelled right?” You don’t have half the grit she has and you never will, because she doesn’t desert or turn on her friends when they need her.” Janey looked toward the door. “Go away Leo. Dean heard. Maybe you can fix it by the time this is over.” Leo turned and went out the door.

”Daddy. Mooma needs me.” Nikki touched Java’s arm and she stilled, she took it away and Java started writhing in agony. “Ben and DJ are doing the same for Dadums.”

”You’re right Sweetheart. Daddy is really worried about them. I am sorry.”

”It’s okay, Daddy.”

Ben looked at Dean and blushed. “I know what you need to do to both of them. I think we should go out and you, just this once, do that to him. It should push it back enough for him to wake up and you can both do it to Mom, that should slow down the cramping, right?”

”I think you are onto something. Would all three of you just go to your rooms or the living room and play a board game? I will try your idea. Nikki kissed both unconscious parents and then Dean. Then she walked out. Dean was trying to get use to a happy, well-adjusted version of Nikki that wasn’t noisy. Ben kissed him.

”Hurry, Dad. Her pulse is slowing. I told her that I presented as Alpha, she said, she knew I would. She said, I would be more comfortable taking direction on how to approach being an Alpha from Dadums because I am more like him. Then she grabbed her tummy and dropped, went pale, she asked me to watch over the little guys. Why aren’t I in rut to.” Ben looked scared.

”She is right about how to approach Alpha. Makes sense, I raised him too, mostly, so you are more like him. As far as rut, I didn’t until, I admitted something very important, to myself, just to myself.” Dean flinched. “Know we love you and have your back, no matter who you feel that way about. And we kinda figured out how you feel about someone and we are okay, their Mom understands. If this person, turns out to be your mate, you’ve got it made from the beginning, because you’re Mom is pretty sure they feel the same.”

“Dad, then I will go check on the tribe. I thought heats and ruts were to make sure the species survives?”

”It is, you need more to survive as a species than babies. If no one is happy, they are existing, not surviving. Being Jegfars, it seems that being a Happy Jegfar includes love. Makes us lucky.” Dean grimaced.

”Just call if you need me.” Ben smiled as he left and closed the bedroom door.

Dean touched Java’s face and she rubbed her face across his palm and opened pain-filled eyes and smiled. He kissed her palm and held Sam’s hand. “What do you need from me, this isn’t normal?”

”I need you to switch sides with me. The harder and more her cervix is hit, the less pain. We discovered that before the Super Cramp hit and knocked us out.”

”HoneyBear can you tell me what is happening?” He brushed her bangs out of her face.

”My uterus is growing and my cervix is thinning even more. My Alpha, my uterus is preparing for Sammy to get me pregnant with multiples, more than my body can currently handle. I don’t know why. He will be rougher with the cervix bumping, and it will be nice to have you in back. All of the females who are mated and of child-bearing age are going to get pregnant. You have...” She squeezed his hand, flung her head back and screamed. Dean could see her abdomen moving and more blood streamed out, along with her arousal wetness. Dean and Sam growled. She tried to present but she was too weak. Sam turned her back on her side.

“Bunny, I think we need to wait to the growing is over, we will be alright.” He grimaced, then he screamed a short scream, chewing on his arm to hold in the scream. Dean was fighting a scream too. They each saw the other’s manhood widen and elongate.

”HoneyBear is your opening growing?”

”Excuse me?” Then he saw the light bulb and fear cross her face, before she hid it. “No. I am still the same there.” Her eyes grew big, her stomach moved, blood streamed out and she screamed again. “The fire is here. I think it’s done. Can you check on everyone, my Alpha, our doctors are home screaming in pain too.”

Dean called out to the pack. Everyone was managing except for the same sex couples. Dean got dressed hurriedly. “My mates, may I stud myself out. Jesse and Cesar got the upgrade, Sully got the upgrade and he and Janey who is not doing well are regrowing what was removed.”

”My parents!” Java tried to get up.

”I’ll check on them! About the other?” He said as he stuffed his feet in shoes.

”Of Course, they are your pack.” Sam responded, not happy but resigned.

”Yes, my Alpha.” Dean blew them kisses and then he was gone.

”You aren’t okay with him, stepping in?” Sam rubbed her tummy in soft little circles. “Is this what it felt like to grow your spleen back?”

”The pain was about the same, but the first time the fear was more, because I didn’t know what was happening. I was just thinking about how this could weaken us genetically. Our children are already courting congenital issues. You take say Wyatt and he falls for one of these babies, they get married, have children, they could have some issues. Wyatt’s parents share 75% of our DNA, which means he has more than half his DNA coming from the same source, then like 12% coming from the parts that are different in dad and 13% that is different from Mom. So, any child he has will get 37.5% of DNA from him that is the same and 12.5% that is the different. If he marries one of the emergency babies, he will already have more than half their DNA be the same, the part that is different will not be enough, not to run a chance for all kinds of congenital problems. Over time we might end up not even looking humanoid or have no immune systems, or all the boy babies die in infancy. Just makes me nervous, we have been blessed, or for you and Alpha, lucky. Too much inbreeding and our luck will run out.”

”Sam, was letting me listen. I will only put my little guy in, if I cannot think of anyway for the woman to not die. Nora has allowed her property to participate and surprisingly Mrs. Tran, has loaned out Mr. Tran, but only if it is monitored to make sure it does not become a party.”

”Alpha?”

”Yes, my HoneyBear?” Dean said he wanted to be inside her, he let the picture float to them. He laughed when Sam moaned and she got wet.

”Your guy is not little. He is “The Mighty Oak” strong, tall and wide.” Dean guffawed.

”And Sam, HoneyBear?”

”His is “Donkey Dong” powerful, tall and able to pillage where only he can.” She was smiling and fighting a giggle. Sam whooped. Dean roared with laughter.

”Double D” Please storm, pillage and impregnate the GTP.” Java lost it, she laughed until tears ran down her face.

”Will do. We miss you.”

Sam grabbed her and tickled her, she came, Sam just started laughing. Java blushed furiously then grabbed “DD” and gently tugged him and led him into the GTP. Sam moaned as she rhythmically clinched him. “Pillage away, please.”

Sam slammed her cervix, she moaned, then he pulled out. “Omega’s do not decide if it is time to pillage, do they Omega?”

She looked mock chagrined. “I’m sorry, my Alpha. You are so beautiful and the “DD” so manly and hard, I lost myself in passion, please forgive me this once.”

”You are forgiven. Turn onto your right side. Without holding it, lift your left foot over your head, straighten your left leg, so that your leg is resting on your ear, if you need. Once we begin, if you think you will not be able to hold, you may use your hand to hold it in place. Otherwise, I want your left hand making tiny, light circles on your clit. You may not come until I say. Understand, my pretty Omega.”

”Yes, Alpha. Thank you, Alpha.” She lifted her leg and held it right above her ear. He sucked and bit marks all over her thigh. He settled between her legs and licked away the blood and wetness from before, she flooded as the combination made her edge.

”How are you feeling, Bunny?”

”Very good. Nothing hurts from before, however the fire seems to be more intense than usual, it is so cold it feels like it is burning.” Java’s brow wrinkled. “I have never been cold during heat. No, my Alpha they are not doing this but someone is.” She winced. “Please, Alpha. It is starting to hurt.”

Sam couldn’t help slamming in her hard, he hit her cervix. She fought to not disobey Sam could tell it hurt her. “Come as needed, Bunny.”

”Th...th...thank you, Alpha.” Java came hard and fast, moaning and trembling. Sam kept slamming in and out, he could feel that he was bigger and it felt like he had to be hurting her but, her face was blissed out. She rubbed her clit harder and faster. Sam struggled not to hurt her, he slammed into her cervix, his knot caught and he came. She followed him. He reached up and put her leg down, she was overstimulated. Sam figured out how to lay down in his position. He ended up face to face with her and she was still trembling.

”Are you okay, Bunny?” Sam asked as he kissed her nose and eyes.

”I’m fine. We are pregnant. With multiples, with quads. I’m positive.” She buried her face in his shoulder.

”Now we know why you needed more room. Do you feel like anything is being squished or do you hurt anywhere else?”

”No. Sammy, I wasn’t ready to have more children. I am still not sleeping. I keep having The Dream. So, rather than risk waking up screaming. I don’t sleep most nights, then I get exhausted, fall asleep and get trapped in it. I can’t wake up. I am choking and drowning in all the blood I spilled and the rotting corpses of the people I killed. There are always two or three that I know the name of like, Lisa or Caleb.”

”I will use my Alpha Timbre if I don’t believe your answer or you won’t answer. Is there anyone else here from the old days, who John sold you to or paid a debt with? Did the person hurt you? Genny and Tasha both agree you will not begin to unravel “The Dream”, until you identify as many of the people there that hurt you as possible, but your mind has jumbled everything together, so it is going to take work and truth, let us worry about our tempers, okay?”

She squirmed until she was sitting between his legs, his back was against the headboard and hers rested on him, he held her loosely. She had tears streaming down her face. “Yes.” She played with the sheet and chewed on her nails. Dean came in quietly and stood right outside the bedroom door. He was shutdown because he thought he was going to have to take Heather’s heat because, she was done growing, but she was fading from her heat not being answered, it was her first, she would die if no one answered it the first night. Duncan was still writhing and his was widening only. Dean was undressed, her mother had undressed her, she was lying across the bed and Dean was regretfully climbing on, when Duncan came in and they got things going. Besides being embarrassed the new couple were sated and resting until there next pulse.

”Please Bunny, just tell me. I hate using the timbre on you.” Sam kissed her forehead. She turned and nipped his bottom lip and whined. He kissed her hungrily. “I will still want to make love to you, screw around with you and fuck you when I am dead and I will probably never stop wanting to do any or all of the above.

”Father Jim. He would pay John $150 once a month to leave me with him. He would make me wear this organdy christening gown, he had special made, it had matching ruffled diaper cover, panty thing, white ruffled anklets and white Mary Jane shoes. He would have me pretend like I was being christened, put when he flicked the water on me, I would scream and kick and hiss at him. Then he would take me to the mother’s waiting room, where no one could see us and wedge the door closed with a chair. Then he would spank the evil out of me and give me his special cure, his come. Then I needed a more direct dose, he would give it to me rectally. When, I finally passed out, he pronounce me cured and watch me to morning light. I woke up once before morning and he was self-pleasuring, he beat me for real, then he put it in front, he was so rough, it hurt for three or four days. But Daddy told him, no more, he damaged the “merchandise”. But Daddy still made me let the gas station attendant use me for a tank of gas.” Java was sobbing and Dean was trying to stay calm, he was making his palm bleed from clinching his fist so tight.

”Anyone else? Anyone hurt you here? Did this person hurt you before and then since we have been here and you’re afraid to tell us what happened?” Sam kept his voice soft but he was tightening his arms.

”Alpha! You are hurting me! Please!” Java was shaking and beginning to drop.

”Oh God! Bunny! I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to hurt you. Did I break anything?” Sam stroked her hair lightly. “Shhh...” She turned back around and whispered the name Sam had been wondering about since he met him, there was a creepy undercurrent to her reactions to him.

”Max.” Java whispered. “He was different. Once I told him, my real age, he was contrite, he was sobbing when I told him I was drugged all those times when I was with Daddy, he said that he would have slit his throat if I had told him. Daddy used incubus blood. With my body chemistry, it made me suggestible more than sex starved. Daddy would tell me not to blow the money or he would hurt me. I was so afraid he would sell me or just leave me I did whatever he said. He liked paying to play with my bottom, to see what it would take to make me cry out or beg. Max said things were different between him and her and it was my fault. He said he would hurt Alicia or tell you lies, especially Dean and you would believe them. He said he would say I was meeting the soldier, right outside the boundary. So, he promised no sex, he just needed a release for his anger. He would use scarves and choke me out, bring me back and do it again, for however long I had between meetings. He would have me lay on my back on the sofa so he could tell anyone who came in, I had passed out. Lish doesn’t know. I owe him, if my naiad hadn’t called him, if I hadn’t betrayed you and Dean by letting him mark me. The night, I was dying, he was whispering to let go, just go to sleep, no more rejection, no more knowing that my own children prefer Ellen or Krissy to me.”

”Bunny, Janey said you begged for an hour to go see him. She let you because he was once with us. Did he choke you then, is that what these marks are?” Her eyes went wide and they disappeared.

”He said he would tell Janey that Sully had asked him to reverse his vasectomy, which either of us can do. Then he would say that we had been meeting without her and that Layla we got pregnant on purpose and were going to pass it off as Max’s but he wouldn’t go along with that lie, that would hurt so many people. That Sully got along with Daddy because they both liked little girls and it excited him to think of his little girl being pregnant with his baby girl. I was sure Janey would never believe him, but Alpha might. Sammy, he said when we were getting ready to go in at the warren, he thought just to me. That I was probably going to let my lover change me.” She was crying so hard she was gasping for breath. She bumped into Dean and lurched away. “Please don’t punish me. I’ll be good!” She dropped like she was a puppet.

Dean felt for a pulse. “Sam get Adam, please be quiet. Tell him to bring a paternity test.”

”Dean, you don’t believe that crap?”

”Of course not. Her pupils are like saucers, make sure he can check her for herbal poisons.” Sam stepped away and reached out to Adam. Dean reached out too. He asked Ruth to come, prepared to tell him what had been used to poison, his HoneyBear. Then he reached out to her parents. They said they were moving kinda slow but would by there as quick as they could. Adam said he couldn’t come, Alicia had just come in, they did not know if she was going to make it. Krissy found her in an empty suite when she was doing patrol. She had been beaten, raped and choked. She kept saying, she could never look at Java again, she should have known. She was not telling them what she should have known.

Dean went back to her, she was breathing shallowly, her heartbeat was slow and irregular. “Janice, bring a crash cart, she was meandering down and an IV, whatever she would need to counteract an herbal poison.” He turned to Sam. “Remember a couple of nights before we left, she said something about a bad dream. He raped her that day in their apartment. Alicia was probably drugged to, so she helped him rape her little sister. I think he put it in rectally, she was already freaking out. He injects it into her sore hole, then rapes her, she and Alicia don’t notice a thing.

”He would boast about the shows he would get her to give their captors, he didn’t tell Bunny that Alicia was where she was, just that she wasn’t on the mountain. Poor Alicia.” Sam said coldly. Dean looked at Sam, he must have seen the fingerprints around her throat when her glamour dropped when she was growing. “Oh, if she lives, we are having quads, all girls.” Sam just plopped down beside her. “Why did he give us this gift and then, make sure every arrow in a hundred mile radius slams her? Dean, help, please, she just stopped breathing.”

Dean dropped beside her and started doing breathing for her and Sam, who was gentler did chest compressions. She coughed and gagged. Dean grabbed the trash can and she vomited until she made her throat bleed. Then she whispered. “Babies?” Sam put his hand in between her legs, she wasn’t bleeding down there at all, anymore.

”As far as we can tell this early, they are fine. You already wrap them?”

She nodded her head. “What happened?”

”Do you remember telling us about the bruises on your throat?” Dean asked her gently as he kissed her forehead.

”Yes. I was afraid that because I have slept with people here and every time, we get kidnapped or I do, they rape me. Married to her father when she was twelve, he pimped her out until she was legally his or sorta legally his, since the license said I was eighteen. Max got caught in my web, Leo, Cole, Travis and others think if you’re not careful, you’ll end up pulled in. They wonder if either of you are really mine. Max is their friend and he is the one who she released, so he never wanted to run, like you do, Dean. Travis, thinks I am too high maintenance to be worth it, nobody is that good in bed, etc. I just want to know what he gave me, then keep it quiet. I’ll stay away. I love you both and I love my kids, all thirteen.” Her eyes rolled back in her head, she started alternately convulsing and seizing. Blood seeped out of her ears, nose, eyes and mouth. They could hear her vertebrae cracking and popping, she went rigid, then started seizing again.

”Get a spoon or something in her mouth so she doesn’t choke on her tongue!” Janice yelled as she pushed the crash cart beside her. Java went limp. Janice defibrillated her twice and was about to call it, when Java gasped in air, she got her intubated and her two sobbing brothers put her on the gurney when Ruth came in with Sully and Janey. They rushed to her side.

”Check for high levels of belladonna, yew and oleander. I will need Tasha or maybe the boy.”

”No! Ruth you cannot mention any of this to the Banes-Fox family or it could place the children in danger, especially Layla! He could finish her off while she is defenseless.”

”I called Heather spells are her thing. And she and Duncan are more mobile. They hit bingo on the first pulse of the heat/rut cycle. David and I also had success first try. I see she did as well, she has it so well wrapped in her life force and magic, a casual glance you can’t see them.” Heather knocked. Ben let her in.

”Dad, I heard what he said to her that night when she was dying. I saw the bruises on her throat when she came because we both heard DJ having a violent nightmare. She was asleep, then she woke and ran across the hall, she forgot her robe, she just had on the old fashioned gown. He saw in my thoughts when I was heading to your office. He said that he would pick a sibling or maybe still kill her. So, I didn’t tell. I am sorry.” Ben was crying. “That night she was so weak and tired. He told her that she was a burden to you and Dadums and everyone else. He said Aunt Alisha hated her, always had, but she didn’t understand what it was like to be buried balls deep in her, that Mom was intoxicating. He said that if I hadn’t already slept with her, she would get to me soon. I hit him, hard for talking about my mother like that, he shoved me and told me I had balls. I couldn’t admit to my enemy, what I couldn’t tell you. That she figured out before I did. I am sorry? If I had said something...”

”Ben, buddy. He might have killed you or a sibling. You should have told us, but I understand you were afraid for your siblings. She would never want you to endanger yourself to protect her. I need you to stay with Janey and watch your little brothers and sisters, okay. If he comes don’t let him in, the warding won’t let in anyone who means you harm.” Dean turned and got Ben’s attention. “Buddy, we know and it changes nothing. We all still expect grandchildren, it will never ever be an excuse for any of us not to treat each other right, when she wakes up and she is the one to talk to you about most of what you are feeling, then when it comes to basics, we can take over. You make me proud to be your father, every single day. Lock up.” Dean was gone. Smiling from ear to ear Ben went to help Grams.

In medical, which was up and fully functional, Dean and Sam settled her on a bed, Ruth and Heather put a bubble of protection around her and the equipment that would keep her alive. Janice examined Java the poisons were shutting her down.

”Ruth, I can do an herbal drug screen, so many people use them these days. But if you could tell me all of them, it will be quicker.” Janice let her wife take a rainbow of tubes.

”Right now, start treatment for Yew, Oleander and Belladonna, however you treat sepsis, treat it. He used Unholy water to be the suspension fluid for the injections. It would slow the effects as well because the poison has to be worked through the sludge to get to the target, allowing the warlock time to savor the pain and confusion, hallucinations, she has probably been slipping in and out of here and now, awake, which tortures her, because she doubts her sanity.” She was running her hands in ever widening, clockwise circles above the slowly dying body of a friend. When she turned to Janice she was crying. “You might be able to slow it, Janice to give us time, but she will die. She is fighting, but too many things are scrambled, she gets one dammed up and I get one fix it and something else goes. Taking the babies will not help, Sam, it is not enough. I believe she is aware you are here she will be comforted by your presence. She wants the babies saved.” Ruth sat down and sobbed. She saw Sam begging her to keep fighting. “Sam the veil is open, her reaper is here, hold her hand and let her go, she is so broken, she wouldn’t be your Java, she would need constant care.” They all sat down. Janice made sure the machines would keep the body functioning until the babies were born.

”Kate, call Bobby and Ellen right now. They are both getting ready to murder whoever did this!” Ruth said through her head to Kate who was closest to the door. “Dean, why don’t you hold her hand and talk to her, she is scared. What in the world? Something powerful slammed the door in my face. She’s still in her body. But it wasn’t malevolent, wasn't human.”

”Get away from her! You will not enter this body!”

Java looked at her body. She walked over and kissed Dean’s cheek and whispered in his ear to settle down. “It is not a demon, my love, I think she is on the other side. Pass it on to Sammy, my heart, he is hurting so. I will be back, I think.” Java walked into the light after the middle aged woman with short blonde hair. “I never went for the robes and halos and harps, but Business Casual wear and makeup, not what I expected either.” Java said as she walked to the railing to look out at the beautiful, green world below, it wasn’t Earth and she felt evil, so it wasn’t Heaven either. “It’s beautiful!”

”I already see why you. You sense that I am going to put you back in with marching orders, you will except the challenge, if it means you can hold your sister when she finds out what her twin did and he wasn’t powerful enough to kill her before they were born.” Naomi said. Java nodded.

”It is still beautiful can I help them some how. In a way an Angel can’t? I admit I am confused why I’m necessary, but if He says I am, I will do my best. Whose planet is this, besides God of course?”

”This is Gehenna. I know it is a Celtic word for Hell, but it really translates as “horribly different.” We are here because, the only home your pack will have a year from now is here. The air on the surface after human biochemical warfare is not breathable for humans.” Java looked down. “He has given you a pardon. You did make sure no one else got the formulas and the only targeted enemies, who are now extinct. The humans that were bought here in the 1980s, because it looked like man was going to irradiate the planet. He just chose a cross section from all around the world, with the knowledge that the Earth was sprinting towards its demise. God in his mercy had chosen them with resources and plenty to eat and a grid to keep out your neighbors, to continue the human race. And in twenty years they, built other cities, divided, warred, developed a virus that one launched on the other and within a year 90%of them were dead of it or the famine and mutations of those only partially exposed. Those left in the cities here are more animal than humanoid, they are cannibals and will snack on their neighbors if they can. They still have the drive to mate and the children who are grown now and since they eat the old, everyone is young and healthy, will pick off a small number of each cell of humans who will live underground in caves.” Java held her tummy as they spun around and a giant dark, multilevel tunnel opened in front of her. “Like this one, you will bring with help the things you need to make it quite livable. There will even be hydroelectricity for running the city, but most homes, will operate with a minimum of electrical appliances, so that important systems like the medical facility, the filtration systems, you will have theatre, books, music, your laws will keep you coupled. There will be a few items you will trade for with the other species and your angelic guides and instincts will tell you who is an ally and who is to be avoided. The inhabitants of the planet will know you cannot eat food from the surface, it carries the virus that killed the humans, you will not drop dead, but will go slowly and painfully.”

”I apologize. I failed to get your name.” Java said as they returned to a giant hand.

”Naomi.”

”Miss Naomi, whose planet was it originally? They did such beautiful work.” Java leaned against a finger and looked at the face of the statue.

”They were called the Vai. They made shrines to all of the peoples who accepted their offer to send their youth here for nonviolent coming of age rituals. Those they had been so kind to took advantage and when humans arrived, the humans started murdering them, other groups did the same. They tried to erase their presence from their planet. Over the months, your guides will tell you about the other beings that live here. There will be about thirty cells, some will be small like yours and others will be 25,000 people. Everyone has guides and if you listen, you will have the resources to survive, you will minimize trips to the surface to scavenge, which means less loss of life and the less chance someone will follow and figure out where the cell is.” Naomi studied Java. You can go back in and die before the night’s over and go to purgatory or you can go back, brain intact, PTSD gone and body healthy. So, you can convince them you are telling the truth.”

”I have to save my pack.” Java looked at the splendor.

“In three days at 1442, a hurricane named Frank will go inland and wipe out Houston. Tell them when you wake all about your vision and the hurricane.”

”Miss Naomi, please know I intend to do as my Lord asks. But why would they believe my brain is not just pickled?”

”Who is the least fanciful, most grounded person you know, who is not your mate?”

”My brother Adam.”

”When you tell them about all this, make sure you are looking at him. He will believe you. Because he is so grounded, the others will believe, when Houston is removed from the map, they will believe you more. You will remember who all you need to call, immediately, there is much to be done. Tomorrow, your angelic guides will show up. I look forward to working with one this millennium’s Witches of The Blue Moon. There is usually only one, but your mates are part of the soul, which is where the power originates, so there are three. It was a pleasure to meet you Java.”

”It was a delight to meet you and know, angels will not be boring.” Java smiled. Naomi’s laughter lingered behind her as she disappeared. Java opened her eyes. Kate squeezed her.

”I don’t know why you keep dodging death, but I am sure glad you do!” She kissed Java’s cheek and nose and forehead and hugged her. Then she let go and Dean picked her up and kissed her until they were surprised, they couldn’t see smoke coming out of her ears. Sam just walked up to her other side and hugged his mates.

Adam, squeezed in and took his sister. He was surprised they didn’t growl. He checked her over and found nothing but a healthy pregnant Jegfar. Ruth found the same. “Whatever healed you left a lot or residual energy, pure good, light...”

”Angelic energy. Just a minute, please.” Java ran over to Alicia’s bed, she closed her eyes, bowed her head and said a prayer, she reached out and touched Alicia and her vitals climbed until her eyes opened. “When you are ready. We will finish him.” Alicia hugged her and cried. Java just rocked her back and forth. She sang softly to her and Alicia relaxed back into an enchanted, protected sleep to heal emotionally.

Java took a deep breath and told them about the coming ELE. She waited, they thought then to her eternal surprise, they asked her why only a year? She said the guides which arrive some time today will clear up our questions if they can. “My Alphas, I request a meeting of the pack this morning, with orange rolls, cinnamon buns, home fries, eggs, veggie sausage and regular sausage. Homemade pulpless juice, and, Oh, bacon!” Dean beamed. So, I am going to hit the shower, make a phone call to Speak and his brother. Speak has been a good friend and his little brother is Marine Spec Ops and Alicia’s real mate. This one is from the Angel. Max is not going to attend breakfast.” They all started to argue. “The Angel said that he is why even after Vada was gone, I still was being consumed by the dream. He didn’t care that my psychic children kept seeing it too.” She said. “Until I take care of this while I am sane, I will keep thinking like a victim. It will get me killed on Gehenna.” She bit her bottom lip. He did a time fold spell on me, which is why I couldn’t get a grip on the things I was remembering, it shorted out my brain, for lack of a better term. He took away two years of my life, the memories, anyway. He lost control one night, John enjoyed it, he was going to blackmail Max, but he enjoyed it. He used this medieval looking, iron, spiked cock sleeve on my bottom, he was squeezing my throat and he accidentally crushed my trachea. He is much more powerful than anyone knows. He is a Dark Witch he is ancient he took Max’s soul out and flung it into the nether before they were born. Max’s true soul and I are mated. If I had not found the rest of my soul, one of us would have killed the other a long time ago. Anyway, he fixed me and folded time so the four years he was paying to hurt me, never happened. He folded forward. Naomi left the knowledge that I am chronologically 21, not 23. When he was paying John, I wasn’t quite six when he did this, I was not 12, when we met, my mates. My power has been fighting at it, picking away at the fold, add Christian and the night the dream came the first time and it started unraveling. I didn’t know about Jim the memory of Caleb was fuzzy. He let Gordon’s buddies, Massee and Kubrick, use me and gas station attendants, motel managers, the owner of a diner, to pay for our food. Then to see what it did to my mind, he unfolded and refolded it so I was only two years off. That is what was causing worse than normal Jegfar headaches, my brain knew my body and my memory did not match. When we went off grid, John hired a witch to fold me back, so he could have his little girl longer. So, from then on I was the right age. I was ten when we met again. I knew you were mine when I was four. I told you to be with Sammy if you loved him. The future I saw could have happened, but so many variables changed from 4 to 10, we couldn’t pickup the threads of those lives.”

”Add in HO’s drugs, it is amazing you are not a vegetable.” Adam added in anguished anger.

“Bastard!” Julie said from the doorway. “I realized when you were gone for so long, that I didn’t know my sister, I knew the Alazátos, the little whirlwind who made taking care of almost 300 people seem easy, while constantly being pregnant. I prayed to the Goddess, if she let you come back to us, I would get to know my baby sister and my other two brothers, who you all are without the titles. I am pagan, so is Gwen, it is more accepting of different lifestyles. I have psychic tickles and Gwen is good with a tincture. But I felt you, just almost die on us again. I am not wasting anymore time.” She and her jangly jewelry, artfully ripped jeans and paint speckled tank top, cam over and took Java’s hands. Java smiled and squeezed her hands back. “So, how are we going to chomp up the asshole, who wanted to slowly, torture my sister to death?” Dean kissed her cheek and laughed.

”You need to do it, before he comes for you, bespells you and you end up in his bed.” His eyes went hard and hers filled with tears. Julie hit Dean.

“Stop being an asshole. She has had enough of those in her short life. The Alpha protects the Omega, especially when it is her calling to service any and all Alphas and she has major history with this one. If Max gets her in bed again, he will kill her, it won’t be a love-in. You say things like that and she figures she has to handle it or you will reject her. This time the little bunny will get devoured by the hungry wolf who has been toying with her all of her life. So, Dean stand in front of her, protect her, don’t stand there and accuse her.” Julie looked disgusted with Dean saying anything that could push Java off the tightrope she was walking.

”Dean, he might be the Halver’s reproductive mate, but I am not a Halver and you are so much more than my mate, you are the rest of my soul, you are the only place I feel whole. We would have always ended up together. I am so sorry for the pain I caused you trying to figure this out.” She kissed Dean and then Sam. They were all wurring.

“Julie’s right. It is time you can count on my reaction being one of protection, not anger. I am no better than those who have hurt you if you can’t rely on me to believe you and protect you.” He kissed her again. “I am sorry, yet again, for not being there for you.”

”Java, honey, please sit down. There is another time fold.” Ruth, pushed her gently into a chair. “I found it when you were dying. I didn’t see any reason to bother it, because you were never going to know. Now, there might be something in it you need to know. It is clear that God has a different path in mind for you, than you did. Something in that fold, may tell you why you were always ahead of the curve, what made you different than your brothers? Douglas couldn’t figure it out. He said there was something different about your cells that he didn’t do. You had power that was already in your DNA, he was fascinated with doing more testing. Your mother cried when I told her, that he planned to hurt you. I helped her escape Eleanor saw and Douglas beat me. But the two of you were free. When I saw he had you again...” Ruth cried.

”You did see me that day, when I was hiding and readying the base to go boom!” Java said.

”Yes. I told my girls that you had to get away again. I knew your mother would not want you there. We needed to risk ourselves to get you out. Then you promised to take us. I realized you were as strong and feisty, kind and gentle as your mother.” Ruth let power build in her right hand and prepared to touch the back of her head. “Guys the release of memories so suddenly might make her drop.” Sam, Dean, Adam, and Julie gathered around her. “Okay, here we go.” She touched the back of Java’s head. Java went rigid in the chair, she shook her head back and forth, then her eyes opened. She was breathing hard, her eyes started glowing and the whites turned jet black, her veins stood out all over her night gown clad body, they were black, her fangs distended, her claws grew. Sam tried to calm her and she lifted him in the air with a shove Dean stopped him from hitting his head.

”What the Hell, Ruth?” Dean asked.

“He killed her mother because she wouldn’t tell him where she left Java. He tortured her and then left her with the OSP, who got samples and then dumped her with the DBs garbage. The more deliberate aspects of Viper signature, Max gladly performed. Java’s continued anemia…Oh, Dear Goddess, I’m going to be sick. She had a DB problem, but that night her biggest problem was keeping her daughter out of Max’s hands, he can’t become light, but she can become dark. You can’t let her kill while she is like this, she will suck in his darkness and she will be lost.” Ruth cried. “Poor Candace! She loved that little girl so much, it had to be agony to take a chance that John could control himself, versus knowing Max would make sure she grew up as dark, evil and twisted as he is.” Dean and Sam blurred after her, they knew he was in the dungeon, she might think he was in his apartment. They caught her and held her while she struggled against them. They both felt their eyes, fangs and claws go. Sam bit into his shoulder. He held her still with his fangs and pulled out of his sweats, he adjusted her and pushed his way into her ass. Dean mimicked his brother, pushed in her front and then he said in his mind in Alpha timbre. “You will not kill while you are so filled with rage it alters you appearance, you do not even look like yourself. You do not have permission to destroy yourself.” They both dominated her until her eyes went back to their normal hazel, her pupils were large and tears streamed down her face. The veins disappeared and she leaned into Dean’s chest and sobbed.

”I voluntarily let my mother’s killer into my body. I almost bore his children. The children I lost on my eighth birthday, were his, HO, meant for me to take the drugs, but he enjoyed killing them. Then he gave me too much, so I would die in agony. Dean held her, as she seemed to shrink back to her normal size. She trembled. They heard someone retching. They all three turned to see Alicia retching her father comforting her.

”I had no idea he was dark, only that he was hiding his feelings for Java. I never suspected they were dark. He seemed totally besotted with her.” Tasha was kneeling beside Alicia.

Dean and Sam pulled out when they could, they let her gown drop as she landed on her feet. Then they put themselves away. She was trembling from the quick reclaiming of her human form. “I know.” Java whispered. I still love you and Alicia as my aunt and sister. I care deeply about you, Uncle Asa. So, that said you might want to take her and go. Because I am going to kill him, slowly and painfully. John Winchester may never have gotten his hands on me if he hadn’t been chasing my mother. I might not have been shared with faceless gas station attendants or men he found in bars. There might not be another one of my abusers inside these walls.” She rested her head against Tasha’s. “Your daughter wouldn’t have spent time hating herself for loving her brother like she did. She, might not be wondering if this changes how she feels about her children. He dies by my hand, so men like him, can no longer make me feel like I deserve the abuse they dish out. I was six and he was chasing my ass, he’s a monster and I am a hunter. So, take your family and go, please Aunt Tasha.” Tasha looked up into a face that had no warmth, no understanding and absolutely no mercy. She turned and took her husband. She nodded at Alicia and waved her hand and cleaned the mess up. “I love you Lish, but he is dying.”

”I just want to hurt him a little before you kill him.” Alicia said. Her usually expressive face was blank. He raped me repeatedly, starting the day you and I made up. He killed his own son. Nate was only three weeks from being born. He got me pregnant again, with quadruplets. When he could tell, I hated how Nate got to be there, but loved him, he killed him. She was shaking with rage. “When I heard what was going on with you, I asked my mother to heal me so I could be here with you, so we could hurt him together. It won’t bring back any of our children, but it will make sure he suffers a little and then can’t hurt anymore children. The triplets, Tessa and Layla, are going to be so confused and hurt.” They held each other and then their faces went hard, their eyes went clear and with a swipe of their hands they both looked rested and beautiful.

”As far as Jim. I will let my Alphas and the Elders decide. He is old, it was a long time ago. He has not touched any of the children, that I can tell. But this monster will keep coming until he breaks someone we love, mainly a child, that loves him.” They nodded, Dean thought at Jesse and Ash to find Jim and bring him to his suite, discreetly. “Please, Alpha don’t watch me do this.”

”So, you thing it’s wrong?” Dean said coldly.

”No, Alpha. I think it is just.”

”Then, it should not matter. We would do it for you, but you are right, until you destroy the foundation, the house of horrors will stand. It is time that astral palace be made of reflective crystal, so it sparkles like a jewel in the sun.” Dean smiled at her. Sam nodded and swallowed his tears. She and Alicia went in.

”Alicia, Sully and That dyke of his grabbed me out of bed. They brought me here for the murder of Calibri.” Crocodile tears slipped down his face. “Is she really dead?” Alicia nodded. She kept her head down so he couldn’t see her face. “I’m sorry to hear it, but now we can start working on us without the spell she put on me pulling me towards her. Help me get out of here and we can ask The Flannel Fags to build us a little cottage under the dome, but just us and the kids of course.”

”We all will definitely be better off without a lying piece of shit, like you around!” Alicia’s eyes glowed.

”Lish. What is it? You don’t believe the lies, do you?” She flung the cell door opened pushed him back and grabbed hold of his enhanced package and yanked hard with her claws. Java cauterized the wound. Max opened his mouth to say bad things to his twin, when Java walked in, her power made it hard for him to breath.

”Silence! The only noise I shall allow you to make are choking sounds.” She restrained him with magic. Alicia handed her the severed package. Java pushed them down his throat. She held his nose and mouth closed with magic and superior Jegfar strength. She followed his eyes as they darted around looking for help. He reached towards Sam and Dean for help. They laughed. “I changed my mind.” He looked relieved. She took it out of his throat, used magic to drop his pants. “You can scream now, too.” She shoved it up his ass as hard as she could. When she smelled his own arousal at having himself in his ass, she raised an eyebrow. “You are repugnant. You are dying, too slowly for my tastes.” She took Alicia’s hand, slammed the door shut. She shielded her mates, children, everyone except herself and Jim. She released his binding. He hit her with a hanging hex. She deflected. She opened up the wound. “Let’s see what you can do before you bleed out.” He touched his blood and said, “Bás dóibh siúd le mo chuid fola!” Sam stepped forward but she had him blocked out. “They are well protected; all of your blood are. I broke the chain, which made you related, being of my blood and pack, by removing your voice from our Walls, you are dead to the pack.” She flicked her hand at him and bound his power. “I’ll allow last words. Declarations of love to your twin, parents, children.”

”You will live to drown in guilt over killing me.” He said in a hate filled rasp.

”I already am. But because of the dream, I’ve learned how to breathe when I am swimming in blood. Thanks.” She held Alicia while she cried and when Maximilian Ephraim Banes breathed his last. She helped Alicia step over the mess. “Jó ránc.” She held Alicia tight and dropped the bubble so her mates could spank her or punish her, she finally felt like she could make the choice to be their Omega, not like everything was have to. She kissed Alicia, who kissed her back. “Did you announce the meeting?” She asked with tears shimmering in her eyes.

“I announced it as a brunch meeting. To give you time to look a little less like a serial killer. He pointed at the night gown, which was more shades of red than white.

”May I have your permission to incinerate the remains of a csomag ellensege?” Java asked she was crying.

”Yes.” Dean put his hand to her cheek. Java threw her hand towards the remains and they burned to ash. She closed her eyes.

”Licee, your parents said to remove his ashes from pack property. Are you okay with it?” She nodded and cried harder. Java flung her hand out and they blew out of the vent and off of the property. “My alphas, I have to transfer this power I’m holding that was his, it would have changed her. Now, it has been turned to the light, but it will overload me if we don’t get it where it belongs.”

”Sure. We were going to ask if she wanted to bring her kids and stay for a bit.” Sam said. He ran his hand down Alicia’s hair. She dove into Sam’s arms and sobbed. Java leaned against Dean. Dean closed his eyes, when he opened them, they were in their apartment. Krissy came through the door ready to kill, even though they were them.

”Password or death.” She aimed at Dean’s head.

”Mr. Roboto.” Dean said it was funny when he picked it out this morning and told her. After watching HoneyBear kill someone in cold, totally cold blood. Dean wondered if funny would ever happen again. He’d had Max in his body, he had been in Max’s body. Layla peeked. Then she ran and hugged Mooma regardless of blood.

”Did you kill D3, so he can’t take you away from us?” She asked with her face buried in Java’s neck. Java sat down and pulled her in her lap. “Thank you. Does it make me bad, that I am glad that one of my father’s is gone?”

”No, Baby Girl, it doesn’t. He was evil and he tried for years to either get your mother to kill herself or get where he could kill her. He was my twin and I am glad he can’t hurt you or her anymore.” Alicia hugged Layla. She kissed her cheek. Layla hugged and kissed her.

”If you need me. Hold this stone.” She handed Alicia a tumbling stone of amethyst. “If you hold it in your hand and think of me, I’ll come. She hugged her Daddy and Dadums and ran back in the room.

”Krissy can you put us in Lockdown sorta? No emergency, just really have to be private.” Dean asked.

”No prob. Java, if even part of what Adam mentioned was true. He had it coming.” She smiled and went back in with the children. Java locked the door and put up a noise shield.

”Licee, who are you most comfortable with sexually?”

”Sam. Why?”

”It needs to be passed sexually. Neither of us are big on girls anymore. So, I open a circle we go sky clad, we take hands and when you have it running around through your veins, and you need someone inside of you. Sam will take one for the team. Unless, he objects?” Sam just smirked.

Alicia stripped. Java started sobbing. “He was trying to kill them, not you.”

Alicia nodded. “Munchkin, you need it out, your ear is bleeding.”

Java nodded. She called the corners and empowered the circle. They sat down in the circle then crossed hands and Java started glowing her usual gold, with hints of ice blue. She breathed in and slowly breathed out like she was slowly letting go of a leash. Brown lit from inside fluttered and danced inside the walls of Java’s magic. The chocolate danced down into Java’s hands and across into Alicia’s hands, it danced playfully as it moved into Alicia and made her chocolate brown eyes dance with joy for a moment then, they heard it cry, then Alicia’s pupils dilated. Sam crawled into the circle, she snapped and his clothes disappeared and she climbed on him and began to ride off into the sunrise. As day broke. She orgasmed and she came back to herself. She waited for Java to close the circle.

”No offense Sam. It feels wrong, without the magic riding me.” She went for a shower and the guest room.

Dean wiped his mate. Sam laughed. Dean laid the quickly dropping Java on her back on the bed. He straddled her and slid in. She moaned as the fake hymen broke and he pushed into the hilt, bumping her cervix. Sam straddled her face she put him in her mouth and slid him into her throat. They both started moving, working out a rhythm that kept Java moaning. She was still a little cold, so they picked up the pace. She started clinching Dean and Sam was twitching. Sam pulled out of her mouth and pushed into his brother’s ass. He managed a handful of thrusts. Dean came and his knot caught, Sam came and then his knot caught. They giggled as they found a comfortable position.

”Do either of you think he was innocent, a victim of his magic?” Java asked in a tiny, subby voice.

”No!” They both shouted.

”He could have done things right. He didn’t have to decide to destroy his mate.” Sam said angrily.

”Yes, Alpha. I’m sorry. He was the first friend I remember having. I didn’t remember Jo and Charlie all that much, because most of my memories were inside the fold. I had a crush on Sam, because you seemed to not like me. I remember thinking if he felt the same, then we could do the kisses and we would have a baby. I saw Dean sucking on a girl’s nipple and when I thought about you doing that to me, I got all warm. So, after that, I wanted Sam to kiss me and Dean to suck on my nipple. I would blush and giggle when you were around and I would have a dream where you would suck and Sam would kiss me and while you did that, my baby would grow. Then I would go to the hospital and come out three days later with a baby.”

They both laughed.

”Hey! At least I never thought a stork had anything to do with it.”

”True.” Dean chuckled.

”I just think it’s amazing, that, you would have been six and Dean 24 and I would have been 20. Even then with me wanting to be kissing Dean and Dean wanting to be sucking me. Little six-year-old you was ahead of the curve when it came to the boy thing, but only with us. The soul was trying to reknit itself you were just too young.” Java kissed Sam sweetly. He smiled.

”Sam it doesn’t bother you that you forced a ten-year-old to be with you?” Dean’s green eyes were anguished.

”Dean, of course it bothers me that I had sex more than once with an ten-year-old. And that I got an almost fourteen-year-old pregnant. But we will never know if it wouldn’t have happened sooner without the folds, what if she had come around earlier or Candace had left her for Bobby to raise. Sooner or later Viper would have figured out where she was, so she might have gotten filleted even earlier and, once she was a Halver we couldn’t have held out.” Sam was trying to talk himself out of the guilt he felt.

”Just in case you two forgot, I am here, awake and with my Alphas’ kind permission, I will let you know what I think and feel.” Java said trying for a submissive tone, even though she was getting angry.

”We are sorry, Omega. What do you think?” Sam said while Dean tried not to laugh.

”The Angel said some of the hardships were needed for me to be ready to get us to Gehenna and then to help us thrive there. She said the soul was designed to put itself back together, so, we were seeking the rest of us from my first breath. Even with everything bad, there was good. The time at the cabin was as peaceful as I remember, those obstacle courses saved me when Uncle Dougie started using things that could have killed me, if I wasn’t quick enough. Life unfolding how it did gave us Vízinkubuscz sex, the night Nikki was conceived and sandwich sex. It’s given us nights like Pictionary Jr. and even though Max was there, that last time with me in the “watching chair” was beyond mind-blowing.” Dean scented the air, slid his hand down and dipped two fingers into the flood the memory had caused. She moaned. He let Sam lick and suck a finger clean, she wurred as she watched, then Dean sucked the other finger clean. She was playing with her nipples. Her pupils were blown.

”I want to try the chair again.” She whispered. “Please, let me try. Watching you together is the most sensual, sexy theatre in the world, the play is always a Tony Award winning hit.” She crawled like the tigress she was to the edge of the bed.

”Go, sit in your chair, Bunny. You have to promise the minute we need to stop you say something.” Sam said as he got out the new Chocolate Cherry flavored, warming lube. Dean knelt on the bed watching her. Sam watched over his shoulder. She straddled the oversized chair, then slid down until her butt touched the seat, her legs were as far apart as they could get, sitting up. “Bunny take your right hand and pull Dean’s tit up and suck on your nipple.”

“Yes, Alpha.” She did it and they both growled as her flooding made her folds glisten.

”Now Bunny, take your left hand and just make light clockwise to Dean circles on your clit.” Java followed her instructions. He stroked Dean and she barely covered her moan as she got wetter and wetter. Sam walked over and stood out of Dean’s line of sight. “Stop the circles and hold that handout to me.” She immediately stopped and stuck her hand, he put lube on her fingers. “Lube your hole.” She did. He kissed her noisily. He smiled as his brother’s breath huffed out. “Bunny put two fingers in front and two in back, move them in and out slowly.” He ran his finger down her cheek. “Stop sucking and you may twist them however pleasures you, but no coming and no noises unless I ask you too. Understood?”

”Yes, Alpha.”

“Dean you are not allowed to look anywhere but where her fingers are moving slowly in and out of her. Bunny, you are not to break eye contact with me once I am in our brother to the hilt.” She squeaked out her answer. Sam growled at the picture she made. He finally had Dean open and he slowly slid into Dean’s ass. Dean fought not to moan. Sam leaned down and whispered in Dean’s ear. “No coming, no noises.” He locked eyes with Java. He fought to keep his thrusts slow and hard, because his Bunny was staring into his eyes, no fear, no sorrow, just lust and want and depthless love. She nodded at his thought about if she was okay. Then she bowed her back and slowed down, so she didn’t disobey. Dean was clinching, so Sam teased him by stroking him once. Dean beat his palm on the bed to keep control. Sam heard Dean’s breath catch when Java bowed her back and began to slam her fingers in and out of herself slow and hard. Her breathing was hitching, her nipples were so hard they probably hurt, but she kept twisting them, she was seeping out around the fingers in front. Sam’s pupils blew out even further and they began to glow, so did Dean’s. Java just smiled as her pupils slid slowly over the gold. Sam knew he would go soon.

”Bunny, take your hands away and rest them on your legs.” She did it. “Bunny you may come, but do not move from that position.”

”Yes, Alpha.” She kept her gaze locked on his and she came hard, she squirted. She was quiet, Sam reminded her to breath. She was quaking from the strength of her orgasm.

”Bunny, you may continue to come freely.”

”Than you, Alpha.”

”Dean, use your left hand to jerk yourself off, without looking away, from all that ambrosia that you helped make.”

Dean stroked himself hard, several times and he came hard enough some landed on her chest. She came again. Sam thrust once hard, his knot caught and he filled his brother up. She came again. She was shaking from overstimulation. “Shhh...Bunny! We’re coming! Hold yourself.”

She left her hands where he said. She was overstimulated but she wasn’t dropping, she came again. She smiled at him when she did. They both smiled back. “End scene.” Sam said, she jumped up and they heard the shower. She was back in record time. Dried, lotion, deodorized and spritzed. Dean walked to her closet.

He picked an autumn gold corduroy circle skirt, with rust colored chrysanthemums on it and a rust button front long sleeve shirt, he got out rust knee high boots with a four inch heel. He smiled as he got out a rust colored, lacy bra and no undies. She let her mouth drop open, when he didn’t get undies. “While you are talking to the whole pack, about the dream, the guides and all that. I will know that you aren’t wearing undies. And I will finally get so crazed that I grab you and pull you in a closet and ravish you.” He kissed her. She giggled. They both dressed her.

”I have to go make breakfast. I would love to spend the whole day, but I’m not broken anymore. So, it would just be laziness.” She kissed them both and asked for permission to leave. They both gave it. She beamed at them. And was off at Java speed.

When Java walked in the kitchen, she ran and hugged the women fussing with a zillion oranges trying to get a system for juice. “Hi, Aunt Ellen!” They hugged and rocked. “It feels funny being happy. I know Alicia and her parents are devastated, but they decided to report for their shifts.”

”Baby Bird, you can’t let their sorrow keep you from feeling good. They lost someone who never existed and I know you know better than most, that it doesn’t matter. Because you and your feelings were or are real. But for the first time since you came back all grown up, you are not fighting someone who is trying to drive you to kill yourself or it was like a bonus if he could get one of your mates to do it. You are finally free of the bad.”

”I love you. Now, before you drive yourself crazy, why don’t you make and stuff the sausage, chicken orange. Oh! Aunt Ellen, check the subzero first, you made a few batches while I was gone. I think the last one last week.”

”I'll check and if necessary, I will make some more.” Ellen headed off to the subzero. She quickly found them in the alphabetized freezer.

”I don’t like to do this but I can’t get this dough ready and the rolls out of the ovens in time, so this once I am going to rise it with magic and then squeeze the juice magically, too.” Her eyes glowed and Ellen watched as the dough plumped and the pulpless juice filled the giant jugs she put out each morning. Apple, orange, orange-grapefruit and grape. She started putting the brushed on butter on the formed, unbaked rolls and buns. And hummed, “So In Love” from her second favorite musical. When she finished there was applause, she jumped and blushed when she saw Bobby, Sully, Ellen and Dahlia standing there.

She put the rolls and buns in the ovens. “I don’t even realize I am humming loud.” She took out several crates of eggs and kicked the walk-in refrigerator door closed. She balanced them on the counter and got out the big bowls she used to mix the eggs in.

Dahlia handed her the block of cheese. Then she hugged her. “I was afraid, he threatened me, I am the most powerful of my sisters, but I was no match for him. I just prayed that you would figure it out and take him out of our lives. He reminded me of Christian. So much darkness, he could even make his aura lie, not many can do that and those I’ve heard of are all dark. It mars and changes the aura over time.”

Java took the freckled face she had looked forward to seeing when she was captive. “You did just as you should. He would have hurt your sisters or mother, or Connor. I am fine. And you telling would not have made Alicia’s way easier.” She kissed both cheeks. “Don’t forget the stenos for under the chafing pans.” Dahlia smiled and came back for them. You two can guard while you peel potatoes and cube them, those in the potato bin should be enough. I don’t know if our guests will have eaten, so, I want to make sure we have enough.”

”Normally, I would grumble and say something sexist about woman’s work, but she could probably, bloodlessly cut me in two, she has a way of taking you down without you realizing it at first. And the happier she is the more finely tuned the skill.” Sully said in an aside to Bobby.

”She is glowing brighter than the sun and looks light she could float away on a cloud made of joy.”

When they came back out, she turned from the cheese she was grating to put in the eggs. “We are expecting again.” She waited until they quieted down. “Quadruplets.” She went back to grating cheese with a smile.

”See what I mean. It is all wrapped up in an announcement about a baby. Then she lowers the other shoe which you didn’t know was in the air.” Sully sat down and shook his head. Bobby sat on the other side of the worktable peeling quickly, so she wouldn’t say anything else shocking. “I will be the grandfather of seventeen.” Bobby just shook his head in sympathy.

”Please don’t ask them any questions.” Ellen started to ask who and Tasha and Asa walked in, they wanted to help. Uncle Asa, would you please help the menfolk with the taters?” He nodded. He sat next to Sully. Sully hugged Asa. Then handed him a potato and a peeler. Bobby switched to cutting them. “Aunt Tasha would you do the sausage and Dean’s bacon, and making sure other people get some too.” Tasha smiled. Java put the buns and rolls to cool enough to ice. “Aunt Tasha, should I fix a tray for Licee?”

”No sweetheart. I will gather some and bag it up for her. She is seeing Alex right now.”

“Aunt Ellen I know you are supposed to be with the brats, but I have to go.” Java blurred down the hall to medical. She burst in and turned to dust the instruments that Alex had to terminate Alicia’s pregnancy. “Licee, you can’t. What does that say to Hope, Mercy, Charity Tessa, Layla? Are you saying they should die because he is their father too? You know that trying to terminate a Jegfar pregnancy is highly risky. We both already lost him, because we loved someone who was not real. Please don’t make me lose you, too! I can’t.” Java threw her arms around Alicia and squeezed. Please stay Licee, please!” Alicia just crumbled into her sister’s shoulder and sobbed. They held each other and sobbed. “You want to wash up and come to breakfast or you can go to my apartment and spend time with the next gen tribe.”

”Do you think that the pushy, short person in charge of those assignments would allow me to teach the toddlers in like a preschool sort of program?”

”I think that would be a wonderful fit for you!” Alex smiled as she cleaned up and walked away. Java said in her head to tell Linda that she would pay out of her money for the cost of the wasted supplies. Alex asked her what supplies she was talking about. “We can talk about it at a noisy dinner at my place. We are having both meat and veggie chili cheese corn dogs and shoestring sweet potato fries, and a spinach, tomato, onions, bell peppers, etc. salad. Dessert is homemade ice cream sandwiches. You’ll have a choice between a vanilla or fudge cookie and a choice of vanilla bean, Dutch chocolate, or cherry chocolate chunk ice cream filling. Right now, you have to get dressed for the meeting, which I asked for. You and the kids and your parents can move into the attic apartment, if you want. Only way in or out is through our place. Can I trust you to go get showered and come to the meeting? I need to get back, you have about forty-five minutes before the meetings.

”You can trust me. I just felt tormented. I kept having this dream that the quads surrounded you and started killing you. It was horrible they really like knowing they were killing five. There eyes were like his were at the end. He looked like a red-eyed demon, except his pupil had changed to the color his eyes were.”

”I remember, honey. He looked at me while he wished me dead. But he’s gone. You need to move on, and before you hit me. I know that’s not easy, you don’t just shake your head, do some deep breathing and you are over it. You shared a placenta for nine months, were each other’s best friend, then you were intimately involved, you shared eight children with him. He knew you in ways no other man has, but my sweet sister, you have children, parents and pack mates who desperately need you around. Without him in the mix, I realize that I love you like a sister, very deeply. I was hoping to make a witches circle, from the gifted among us. I follow The Path, in that I am Christian, but I diverge on my own path after that. The Campbells are Wiccan of the Celtic tradition. My mates are Agnostic.”

“Mom and I are just pagan, her people are from Jamaica, she was raised following Santeria. She follows and taught us to follow a mixture of Santeria, Pagan, Celtic Tradition and plain old Christianity.”

”I’ve got to go! Don’t be late! And remember I wanted to tell you, but I am bound.” She kissed Alicia’s cheek and was gone.

”I stopped her. What else needs to be done, Aunt Ellen? I’m sorry.” Ellen took her by the arms.

“Nothing, but you need to slow down a smidge.” Java started doing breathing exercises. “Take off your apron.” Java took it off. Ellen helped her in her gold cardigan that swung down and out. Dean had showcased her toned tummy and belly ring, it dipped in a “v” right under them. “Never let them see you sweat honey. Sully is with all the junior editions, so Krissy can attend, he will hear it via Janey Radio.” Ellen checked this chick out, one more time. “Go get ‘em, tigress!” She blurred away. She literally ran into a man she had never seen before she knocked his feet from under him. Another man in a black shirt, grabbed her from behind, she butted him with her head, called in her head for help. She used him and her feet to topple the blue-eyed man in front of her. Everyone froze when they heard several guns cock.

”You can voluntarily put the tiny pregnant woman down or I can ventilate your head.” Dean said. Sam just growled and showed his fangs and claws.

”Angels and Macleods, this is not the way to greet the Jegfars that will be your charges on Gehenna.” Naomi was furious.

”Naomi, please don’t punish them. I ran into this one. And it set off a series of blunders that had me fighting for my freedom.” 

”If you are certain.” Naomi said doubtfully.

”I am Naomi. We had a tragedy come to a close last night so everybody’s edgy. I am sorry to cause such an uproar.”

”Okay, Sugar Plum, glad we didn’t upset you. Everyone who is not the tiny, pregnant woman or her mates please excuse us.” A man with brown hair and sun through whiskey colored eyes said in command.

”They are good at their jobs because they will only voluntarily leave our side, with an order from us. It’s okay everyone. We will be right in. Mommy will you please guard my cinnamon bun and orange roll?” Java explained.

”Sure thing. And Sully will eat at least a bun, or yours might have an accident.” Janey ushered everyone into the meeting room and shut the door.

The golden eyed one asked her to sit down. Sam put his hands on her shoulders and bared his teeth when the man sat down next to her. Dean was holding her hand they both were snarling.

”My Loves, he is an Angel, none of them is here to harm us.” She sent calm out into the area, even the angels looked less tense.

The one with the blue eyes, stepped up, he knelt by Java. I am Castiel, this is my mate, Hannah.” He gestured to an averaged sized brown haired female, with smiling blue eyes. This is Rowena.” Java popped up and power stole the air for those outside her protective bubble.

”Rowena Macleod, is the second darkest witch to exist ever, what did you do to get her past our defenses?” The brothers were on their feet again.

”Finally feeling something akin to love for my son, Fergus...”

”That is Crowley, King Of Hell. He is supposed to be dead, so are you. What dark, baneful thing did you do, to come back and then bewitch four angels?”

Rowena approached slowly, she stopped by Sam, she slowly reached for his hand. She raised it and Sam’s Bowie knife to her chest. “I am going to touch her hand and allow her to see how we came to be here. We haven’t the power to control an Angel for a sustained time.” She slowly took ahold of Java’s hand. “There, wee one, look your fill.” Java’s eyes went unfocused and glowed golden. Java started crying. She let go and swayed.

”You had to be the one didn’t you, witch?” Hannah said with venom.

”Perhaps, you should have yourself assigned to another cell, Hannah. We have several who are magical in our pack. Not all of our power comes from being part Nephilim or being Jegfar, some is plain old witch. I am The Light Witch of the Blue Moon. When we were genetically engineered, they took DNA from a hektite witch and injected it into our embryos. So, before you start flinging stones, because you are perfect, just save everyone the trouble and travel with someone else. I admire Rowena for walking away from baneful magic and growing as a person, enough that God, brought her back. Same with the demon, he is human now, except for the power he inherited from his mother.” She looked up at her men. The one with the blue eyes, Archangel Castiel is our grandfather. This is the Archangel Gabriel; he is my grandfather on my mother’s side. They wanted us to know as soon as they did. Naomi came because she wanted to make sure our heads didn’t explode from the knowledge. We are used to big news right before prep for whatever.”

Naomi kissed her cheek. “We are all being punished for what we did or didn’t do on another Earth. With the three of you. You killed yourself at twelve when you realized, John was telling people you were husband and wife, you were just small and went through puberty early. Your brothers never admitted what they felt for each other. When Sam followed in baby sister’s footsteps and killed himself. Dean, killed the planet by setting off nuclear wars about nothing real. Chuck, an older son of God, liked playing with them, he’d brainwashed you, so you were his sex doll, he had a sex addiction, I died before the end. We all had a part in the ending of the world. So, this time we will witness his awesome power and his bottomless forgiveness. I am going to Gehenna, with Zachariah to ready our home, between you and I we will get the supplies and belongings organized and we will psychically ship them together, in between shipments I will help with reshaping the caves so they are ready to become homes and you can pick out which one you would like shaped four your people. We will correspond regularly when big items come in, psychically let me know and we will arrange a time for you to send it halfway and I will take it from you astrally and pull it the rest of the way. DO NOT try to send it all the way, it at the very least will cause a miscarriage, at worst it will suck you dry. Lean on your grandfather and Rowena is not bad anymore or Gabriel could not seriously love her. Don’t doubt yourself for what you did not see, that is what they are all for, you are the Omega, sweet girl.” She kissed her again. “I will only make the trip one way, it is too draining, to add work on top of and bounce, back and forth. You have where I found to build some of what we will need, they were paid a handsome bonus to be done ahead of schedule. You might come across others who should be saved. You heart will tell you. Just as it tells you there is among you one who will not go.” She told her as she hugged her. The man from the art museum and the zoo should call in a couple of days, they must use magic to delicately extract both God’s and man’s works of art. Szerencse!”

She faded away as Java softly whispered. “És Neked.”

Java straightened her spine and turned around. “I’m ready to blow the pack’s mind whenever my Alphas are.”

Dean opened his arms and she held on and buried her face in his flannel. “You’re cold Bunny. You need to get coffee.” She nodded. “How much of this can we do for her? She is an Omega Pet and she finally leveled out this morning, she executed a very close friend for trying to kill her since she was six. We got very little sleep. She is shaking and cold.” Gabriel rubbed her back, then he handed her coffee done right. “Thank you, Gabriel. How much can we do?”

”You can pick up the other groups, through portals for her, by then driving or flying or boating will be impossible. Two of the groups are in this universe and two are in two different universes. One of the off universe groups will scare her at first.” Java shivered when Gabriel said that. 

“Don’t tell her she will be scared, tell her why. She’s got a great imagination and has seen some things, that might not scare you, but they would other humans and they didn’t bother her. She can and will save her pack, but it costs her. We told her no more being the head of the war machine. Then you guys show up and start telling her what she must do or everyone she loves will die screaming.” He kissed her forehead she kissed his bare chest by pulling down the top of his tee. He smiled. She smiled back. “Sam why don’t you go ahead and get started.” He passed her over to Sam. “I am going to have a peaceful word with our guests.” Sam lifted her up and lowered her so her core was brushing against his hardened cock. He held her by her butt and then he leaned down and kissed her thoroughly. When he pulled back her eyes were unfocused, and they rested their foreheads on each other while their breathing slowed. They smiled at each other and then he ushered her in the room and glared at Gabriel. “Just in case you are unclear, everyone here, even the one who says he is not that crazy about her, will kill or die to protect her, none will stand for someone hurting her...”

”That is rich! Most of the pain in her life has been because of someone with the last name Winchester. The halo patrol might not say anything, but I will. If you weren’t being an asshole to her, OSP, would not have gotten her. But you left her bleeding out, with phosphorus burning her skin and a bullet about an eighth of an inch from her heart. If she hadn’t been glad, she wasn’t going to die by phosphorus or ricin. She couldn’t have fought off a butterfly. They drugged her so by the time she was loaded on an evac helicopter seconds before the explosive she and Sasquatch there had rigged the cave system with, she was so glad to see Daddy. They kept her in a drug-induced coma, playing his recorded voice, she almost bought what they were selling, because it was better than you shooting her and leaving her to die.” Crowley reminded Dean.

”I kicked my own ass for that, my brother, my friends, my surrogate parents all kicked my ass for that. I read her diary on the things they did to her because I thought she was dead. I shot a part of me, because I was trying to save her from a creature that was literally ripping her apart and draining her blood. I wanted to die, when I could feel her alive and in agony! None of that is your business! But it is your business if you break her after she just fixed herself. You can come in or stay out here and screw yourselves, I don’t care which! I just care if you hurt her, I will find a way to end you!” Dean stomped off, took a deep breath and rubbed his hand over his hair before he walked in. He looked up and nodded coldly when they came in the back door.

Sam looked at them with the same glacier warmth as his mate. Java smiled nervously. Crowley and Hannah smiled back, she was welcoming, she was scared and she was dropping, but she was making it clear she accepted their presence. They both decided they would give it their all, because the very scared, stressed out, tiny Omega girl could still open her heart after all the crap she had been through. They could try to work with The Winchesters. She was trying. They would be able to help as long as she was trying.

”Travis, I will say this one more time. His parents and sister were standing there, when the deceased tried one last time to murder her. Alazátos what were his last words?”

“Bás dóibh siúd le mo chuid fola. Death to all with my blood. He wished his twin, his parents and all of his children death. Then he clarified that it would kill the pack because we all share my blood. Excuse me Alpha.” She looked around the room. “Your Hadnagy is not asking your permission or for your acceptance, he is merely as a courtesy, letting you know what your Vezető felt was just. To challenge his commands is to challenge him. And if you think that either the Hadnagy, The Fővédő or Vizsgalobiró would just let you have the pack without defending their positions or avenging your grudge because you think you should rule, not because you think the Csomag Ellensege was not truly what he has been so labeled by your Vezető , you, quite frankly are daft. We have much more pressing business to deal with. So, please Idősék Travis, take your seat.” She waited. They all stood when Dean walked in and then sat, he reached his hand out for her to come to him, she walked to him slowly. He held her hand and rubbed her knuckles, she wurred, he smiled.

”Thank you, Alazátos. I use that title because if she is the pack’s Omega. I expect the same devotion to the pack, your Vezető and your Királyi Familie, as she effortlessly shows. With it tearing her apart she has gone into battle in front of others to defend you all. Starting today, not one of us can be less dedicated or loyal to this pack or all we hold dear will perish. She is going to tell you what we face, let you hear from our guests and you will show her respect, because she has earned the right to expect it.” Dean kept hold of her hand but she was still trembling.

”I was born genetically altered I was never truly Human. As per the announcement made before I was kidnapped. I had fae, tiger, shark, wolf, raven, Naiad and Banshee DNA in me. I had part of the woman who was supposed to be my birth mother’s DNA injected to me. I am their whole sister and their half sister. They put Mary Winchester’s DNA in me. If she had not been murdered, I would have been her third child. So, I put off an aura that the magically gifted notice and that monsters are attracted to. The deceased was an ancient, upper level devil who ripped out the soul of Max Banes and allowed himself to be born to The Banes as one of their twins. Everything else good was just so much smoke. The deceased discovered me on a hunt, when he and who everyone thought was his twin, and my biological mother teamed up with them and me on research. A rugaru had bitten into his own wife and daughter. The girl was still alive. I rushed to help her. I got the rugaru to engage with me. I stabbed it with consecrated silver and it through me into a tree. Alicia went to heal the girl, she died there. I had a concussion and severely sprained wrist, so I was on research until my birth mother was certain I was okay. All three of them went to kill the Mannanagal. Max came back and tried to rape me. He told me I was sending out a vibe that said I wanted it. I had no idea what he was talking about or that I was doing it. I didn’t even understand what he wanted, but he showed me his real eyes. Momma came back, looking for him and stopped him. So, he began to hunt her, he trapped her and she could let him have me, he could make sure I went to the DBs or back to OPS to be trained into an emotionless killing machine. She was going to put me down, but then she saw my Daddy. She figured there was a chance he would love me like a father should or he would take me to Uncle Whiskers or Aunt Ellen, or that I would freeze in the snow, but all were better than Max getting me. He tortured her, she wouldn’t tell him where I was, he used her and killed her and they dumped her with the DBs dinner garbage. This is the version that the angels showed me, it clears up a lot of things, that are private. In 375 days, Earth will cease to exist. God has run out of chances for the inhabitants with the exception of a chosen few from different, parallel universes, and Jeg Tronja. There will be about thirty cells from all over the world.” Sam turned out the light and brought down the projection screen. Java held her head and projected what Naomi had shown her. Gehenna as it was named by the humans that lived there until about fifty standard Gehenna years which are ten days longer, because of the enormous size of the planet. They were trying to wipe out another species, as we, engineered by myself have done to two groups. They got sloppy or arrogant or lazy or all of the above and they killed themselves and poisoned the air, water, flora and fauna of the planet forever. The species they were after were not affected by the virus and they still survive on the surface today. Because of EPE they used, even now nothing powered by batteries or fossil fuels, anything that a plant for would pump out garbage. The power in our cell will come from water and wind. This tunnel here is a wind shaft from the surface.” She shifted through images until they saw the water, this is filtered from the surface in an underground waterfall to this cave, it will go through a second filter to make it safe for drinking, bathing, laundry etc. The other off chute of the water will go through the hydroelectric generator which will provide light to our cell admin offices, library, museum, zoo, botanical gardens, schools, kitchens, tavern, multi-sport sporting arena, theatre for live plays. And provide drinking water for the farm, arboretum and zoo. Away teams can be sent to get parts, etc. from other colonists, if and only if, we cannot reproduce the parts ourselves. So, those of you with specialties that will have machinery that might need new parts, please let me know, so I can send the extras in bulk ahead of time. No vehicles will drive, bicycles and horse or other animals will provide transportation. If it is on the surface assume it is hostile and will kill you. The magic that shields the cell, will keep out cat-sized rats, snakes, and insects. Everything is a recognizable species they are just huge, due to radiation and lack of humans to kill them off. While they do have monsters, the common human eating were and vampires are not one of them. Yes, Leo?”

”How do we know it won’t kill us, we are part human, vamp and were, how do we know we can survive?”

”I was there. I was transported there and back by one of our guests and a colleague who has gone ahead to start preparing.” She went back to a picture of green, so verdant it hurt the eyes, the sky was a richer blue and the sea in a colder region, was almost Caribbean in color because the water was clean. I’m pretty sure all corporeal species have waste but they have ways of dealing with it that it doesn’t gunk up the ocean. The frequent storms are fierce and may be a part of it, polluting water or land does not seem to be a concern. Our sewage will be sent down a sulfuric river, where it is mostly disintegrated, but leftover bodily waste is then dumped in a prehistoric bog of stench. The other types are either composted and used to grow the hay and medicinal flowers for the cell. There will be no paper eating products or utensils. If it will cause that planet to be junked like this one it will not go. Our clothing will need to be made of natural products, as we go. For people like me, it means learning how to walk in soft soled or hard soled flat shoes. ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!! Noooooo! “ Everyone laughed and looked at her heels. I love shoes, but even my leather ones are made of other materials that further toxify the planet’s atmosphere for us. If you can sew you not only found a place in the day to day running of the cell, but you will be busy buying, storing, packing and either shipping or packing in one of the horse drawn carriages we will be going through the portal in, material to make clothing coats, shoes, curtains, cover furniture, sheets, quilts and blankets. Mr. Tran will design a light weight breathing gear from completely natural products for each of us, including the children’s and babies. The city we have to go through the edge of is according to Naomi, the hardest, most dangerous part. The beings that live there, caught the virus, they are barely human, except physiologically, they are cannibals. They are infectious, I have heard that we can catch the virus and assimilate it, it will not be an upgrade. If we remember we love each other and approach this like we have any other big foe we have faced, we can be prepared, protected and waiting. I am going to turn the move info over to my grandfathers and there mates and my uncle and his bride. She smiled. “Thank you for postponing breakfast so we could tend to a personal matter.” Dean kissed her and stopped her from sitting. He pulled out Sam’s chair Sam nodded and Dean kissed him, then he picked up Java she was freezing and burrowed into him for warmth. Janey kissed her forehead. They were out she didn’t say anything, she just squeezed in closer. “I wonder if they will no longer feel like they’re with us?”

”Who, Bunny?” Sam kissed her forehead.

”Mom, your Mom, Aunt Mo, Uncle Grumpy, like they are watching and just out of sight. I know the planet has ghosts, but will we take ours with us?” Java yawned. “I hate having the sleeping schedule of a toddler and the sex drive of a very horny teenager.” She smiled and nipped his nipple.

”You are a very, horny teenager!” Sam giggled when she bit, then sucked to soothe the other nipple. When they turned the corner to enter their quarters, Sully stood outside the door.

”I checked them out thoroughly, they are who they say they are. Apparently, everything you say out loud, maybe even think that can be arranged, will be given. Just so you know. Remember typical litters of a werewolf omega, in a standard pack is three to eight pups. With us populating a cell with the other groups, higher birth numbers widens the gene pool. That said.” He opened the door let Sam put her down and between them. He reassured Sam it was safe he went to the hall entrance to the nursery and play area. Sam walked in, he stopped and gasped when he saw the people, he spun around before Java hit the floor. He picked her up and walked past his fertile imagination and laid her down. His hallucination followed him.

”Sam, is my Princess okay?” Candace Dawson asked. “She looks so different, but enough the same that I would have known her anywhere.” A man that looked at her with the same besotted look he’d seen on Sully’s face when he looked at Janey. “She knew me, Cal, she knew me!” She cried and he soothed her.

“Sam, is she alright?” Missouri Moseley asked Sam.

”Well in addition to never stopping blaming herself for three of your deaths. She almost died again last night, found out that Max had picked up a trick from you and folded time to hide almost killing her while raping her when she was eight until she was ten when John went off grid to protect her. She had to kill him because he was terrorizing our son and daughter, the daughter Sully here, fathered while he and Bunny were being held captive. She had PTSD until the Angel fixed her. A lot has happened, she is dropping and this quickened the drop, so I need to help her before she is in trouble so if all of you would please go visit with the kids or go to the meeting hall. Sully will be happy to show you to the meeting hall or maybe just the dining hall to get food.” Sam tried not to think, just focus on giving Bunny the help she needed.

”Come on, let’s give them some privacy.” Missouri herded everyone out, snuck back and kissed them both, then closed and locked the door between them. He locked the other door from the nursery. Then he snapped her clothes off and his own. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over the body he knew like his own, she was not showing yet, but he imagined how big her baby bump would be with four. Her areola were a shade darker, her breasts a fraction bigger or it was wishful thinking or because they saw everything at a slower and faster rate than humans, their vision like this was like time-lapse photography. He circled a nipple with his fingertip while he thought about meeting the blond who seemed to hang back and the man she was with. He had seen a few pictures of his Mom, she was beautiful. If she had been involved down here, he had lived a while after her, because now he seemed to be the age she would be. Sam was brought out of his thoughts by someone sucking on his finger and lowering it to her folds.

”Please, Alpha. I’m so cold. I need you to warm me, please. My mother is back, Aunt Mo and Uncle Grumpy and your mother, who is also my mother, sorta.” She shivered and her nose trickled blood. Sam shushed her climbed in pulled her on her side to him, he lifted her leg and began opening her hole, she moaned and pushed back onto his fingers, he scented her blood, she wiped her nose, he took her fingers and licked then clean, he pushed into her hole. “I love you, so much, My Heart!” Sam started moving and lifted her face and cleaned the blood off with his tongue she wurred and then moaned. “Harder please, Alpha!” Her voice had gone to the pure sex voice she had when she was turned on. Sam started slamming in and out at a blurring speed. She leaned against him fully as he played with her clit. “Yes! Thank you, Alpha! She moaned. He slammed in harder, she could still speak, he wasn’t stopping the drop. She whined and pushed her ass into his pelvis, meeting his thrusts, she chanted and moaned and shouted incoherently. He was glad he had put a noise shield up. She silently, by moving her body asked to move into “present”. He helped her and when the pillow was in place and he was back in, he raised her up by her throat and kept slamming her! “Alpha may I come?” She managed to stammer out.

”Yes, my good girl, come as needed.” Sam praised. Java clinched him and came hard, she whited out, but she maintained position. He praised her and she yipped and licked his forearm. “Bite me hard with your regular teeth, my sweet Omega!” She obeyed. The pain made him angry, but in a good way, he really pounded her until they both went again. When his knot caught, he buried his fangs in her shoulder and pulled them on their side. They lay there breathing hard. When he released. She kissed him so hungrily, they almost got going again. She had to shower for admittance interviews. Sam said he would take care of the celestial additions to the pack, only two of them even knew what they were. They showered, quickly, together. He smiled she was off. He frowned she hadn’t eaten. Everyone would be busy, but none of them, had to make sure a grown up person remembered to eat. Sam sighed as he went to find his friends and family to change them or they would be staying here. God had given their loved ones a chance, he would not hesitate to take the chance back.

Java was shaking as she let herself in her office. She almost literally, took off Sully’s head when he tapped her shoulder. She meekly whispered. “Sorry, Daddy.” He opened the door and ushered her in.

Sully closed the door. “What’s up, Mighty Mouse? Speak, Keith, Livvy and the kids are here. But you can’t get a bead on them. Jesse and Cesar are in the room and Adam pulled Dr. duty, I’m on the door, but none of that will matter, all three are good enough to fatally wound you, without problems before we could stop them. So, sit and tell Sully what’s hurting?”

Java put her gear down and fell in her chair. Then she put her bag in her desk drawer, she put three adult manuals and four child manuals on her desk. “My Daddy, Callum is back.”

”Thank you, God! I prayed and hoped, but I thought I murdered several hundred people, so He probably doesn’t even hear my voice anymore, but he did.” He hugged her hard. Then remembered her face when he let her in the door. “Who else came back?”

”Aunt Mo and Uncle Rufus. I passed out at the sight of them. My mates’ Mom and a guy they don’t know and they’re married. Candace and Callum are married. I don’t know what to say to her. I know I didn’t wish for her back. I got to a place of peace on her and now here she is. I have parents, who have never failed me. Once we took inappropriate sex out of the mix. I had parents. One of the thoughts that got me through OSP was the conversation we had that night while we were marking the mine field. Another was the conversation the three of us had the first night about the Anasazi version of the Skinwalker is describing the same creature that the Navajo and Arapaho have legends about. I would hold myself and sing “Up On The Roof” until I got sleepy. There was this one night. I lived through something awful and I was sane and I thought about Janey being ashamed of me, not Candace.”

”What beside joining up with the program, could you think we wouldn’t just be glad to get you back sane from?” Java cursed at herself, he would never let it go.

”One night after I had succeeded in finishing the task, and he had wanted me to fail, Douglas gave me to Christian even though I had completed their torture test. Christian had me lay down on this pallet he used for so many things I had no idea, but resisting him, usually ended with more pain than obeying and he would still do what he’d planned to do. So, I lay on my stomach, he opened me up with himself, he was deformed like the guy who hurt Alpha from HO. Then he lubed his hand and opened me more.” Java was looking down and crying. Sully took her hand. There was a knock at the office door.

”Tell them, we are running a little late today, offer them some leftover buns.” Jesse walked away from the door. “The announcement disturbed some appetites. I ate mine and theirs too. She smiled.

”He put lubed PVC tubing in my hole. He put a drugged, but alive hamster in me, then he moved the tubing. He got out a poisonous viper snake. He drizzled a warm trail of my blood, up to and around the rim of my hole. The viper followed the trail, went in, ate the hamster, then he came back out. I almost moved when the thick part where the hamster was slithered out. Then he, Christian used my hole until I passed out from the pain. I woke up to Ruth treating me. I thought of my parents, your faces, you laughing, and Janey looking soft, instead of like a warrior, the way she looks at you and me and no one else. The way she will look at the twins. The way she will never look at me again if you tell her.”

”Java India Winchester, she will look at you soft and hug her wounded child, she will look off into space hard because you already killed both of them and we can’t even do that for you. We love you, the twins coming will not change that. The child that was beaten out of her before and led to her having her tubes tied. She said to me, that she thinks that you were that child reborn. Loving you so deeply, so quick confused her, but when we changed how we are with you, she realized you are our child. The twins are just your little brother and sister. You will get a chance to be the cool big sister!” He wiped her face and held it between his huge hands. “I am exceedingly proud of you everyday, because you never give up. When the odds are ridiculous, you just close your eyes and come up with a solution. You are king, until you can’t be anymore. Even though it made you drop. You finally put Travis in his place, because he had used up his chances. That guy you killed in Tennessee, you said you killed him, because he ran out of room. You are kind and fierce, strong and soft. You are a Mighty Mouse. You feel how you feel about Candace, don’t try to feel what’s not there. Okay?” She nodded. “Do a glamour. Speak is not meeting Death with tears in her eyes.”

She did the glamour her face was its usual non teary beautiful. He made her turn slowly. Her turquoise corduroy shirt dress, was paired with a aubergine purple belt and cardigan. She had on knee high, high heel suede boots in turquoise. Her hair was down with the top pulled back by a turquoise and amethyst encrusted silver barrette. “Do I meet with your approval Dad?”

”Yes. You snark is back in place. I am going to bring Adam, and the Hansons and Miss Lowry back, Felvételi tiszt.”

”Thank you, Fővédő Sully. They may all come right in.”

”As you wish, my bratty child!” He laughed as he walked out and he smiled when he heard her giggle.

The door swung open and a girl of about thirteen, with wavy, brownish-red shoulder length hair, strode into her office. She waited in front of a chair and looked her way. When her office door was closed by Sully, she waved for all of them to have a seat.

”Are you always late or is it just today, so you could have a quickie?” The girl said with a sneer. Java raised a finger, everyone else back off.

”I am the Queen if I wish to alter my schedule to accommodate an orgy, I shall, for I am the Queen, not only that but I am the progenitor of the Jegfar Strain. The way to Heaven is through God’s narrow way. The way to getting off this planet alive is me. I will be respected in my own home. You are new, afraid and used to a father who has guilt for being gone so often. After this minute you will have used up all being new bought you. It takes far more courage to admit your afraid, but can still be civil, than what is required for false bravado and cockiness. I am not your father I have never issued an order that took him away to defend his country. I have offered him a way out. I did this before learning that this world will end in 375 days, one hour after sundown. If you are not going through a portal about an hour before that, you will cease to exist. So, before you ever deign to show me such disrespect remember your father would stay here with your ungrateful behind, if I forbid you admittance to Jég Trónja. If you really don’t care what happens to you, fine, but I think you care about him. And on a final note, the man you saw leave my office was my father.” She glared back until the girl looked down. She hugged Speak. “You seem shorter without the rifle.”

He smiled and they hugged. “Java it is nice to meet you. Death said, I would like you! Thank you for explaining things in a more direct way to Zia, she has had attitude since I explained things to her. This is my youngest, Kendra, she goes by Keni. Java is more colorful than Death, but she is still deadly.”

“Only if forced. I am retired from active duty, per my mate and King. Me being gone for a two years in captivity by an enemy, helped him see the wisdom of no longer allowing his Omega into the field, which is what I wanted, but I bet, I will be complaining the next time something comes up.” She smiled ruefully. Java shook Keni’s hand. “I am Java. You may call me Java. We have a group of young’uns your age living here.” Java smiled at her and Keni smiled back. “I myself have a boy and girl about six months apart the oldest, Nikki is 12 and DJ named after my father and sister is six months younger. The typical Jegfar pregnancy is five months and we recently started a multi-birth cycle. Which means one at a time is not likely anymore. I am about to have quads. You can read all about it. She handed Zia a manual, Zia’s hand shook when she took, but she took it. Then she handed Keni one. Keni smiled.

”How long until you are ready?” She stared in wonder at the flat belly.

”Four and a half months, give or take, I am usually early.” She handed Livvie a manual. “I am sorry for my rudeness.”

”Sully told me that you had a busy night, I would be curled up, under my bed.” Livvie squeezed her hand. “It’s easy to see why Ellen and Bobby were always singing your praises.”

”Travis just never took to me.” They both said in unison and then laughed.

”That said, he is an honest man, so he told you what he thought of my trustworthiness and fighting abilities.”

”He said both were excellent.” Java was about to sit down, when a harried looking man barged in. Java had him on the floor. When Speak moved toward she pulled a deadly looking triangle-bladed knife on him. Livvie just stayed still, hands where the Jegfars in the room could see them. Jesse and Cesar had the kids who looked terrified. Java looked at their faces and Speak’s and gave the signal for them to release the children. Sully and Dean came running in the room.

”I am sorry for that. I heard Sully say, “They are with Speak, they seem anxious, military terms, two kids.” I thought my father was warning me that he thought they were all hostile and I am having some problems trusting my instincts right now.” She moved so fast the blade seemed to disappear they couldn’t have told you were on her person they were. She pulled Speak’s brother, Keith up from the ground, like he didn’t way two hundred pounds. “Hi, Keith! You must be Nan and Colm. I am Java. I am usually not so openly hostile. I have had very rough last twenty-four. Please have a seat.” Colm was standing and looking desperate. “Colm, take my chair, I don’t blame you, but alas.”

Colm beamed at her. “I would prefer Yorick by any name be he not the same, as that which I seek not to sit by.” She beamed back.

”Surely you jest, by whatever name you call her, I must for I find she doth be a guest.” He high-fived her. They both sat down. Zia frowned she knew she was the butt of the joke, but not sure how. “What grade?”

”Eleventh. But Dad said not only is he not going back, we were moving here where we sit in a classroom, but we are doing our own modules and my teacher is a gorgeous...” He blushed. “Sorry, sometimes my hormones get to my mouth before my brain. Dad says it will get some better with age, but I will always be a guy and therefore, ruled by something besides my brain.”

”He is a wise man. He has mastered it. I am sure you will too. The teacher is gorgeous and blonde. Jo, as she will insist on being called unless you get fresh, then when the ringing in your ears stops, you will be told to call her Mrs. Webb. We had one. He is our only juvenile death, his grandfather was trying to kill me and got him. His triplets brother and sister, which are your age took it hard, but they weren’t close, because he bullied them. I was trying to get him interested in fencing or fighting sticks or martial arts or simply running his anger out, but we lost him.

“On a happier note, she is hot and not to brag, I’m not hard on the eyes and I’m your phys ed teacher although we call it, general fitness and self preservation. We do traditional P.E. sorts of things, but the emphasis is on being able to run faster and longer than your enemy and staying healthy, because Jegfar puberty is no fun at all, but not in optimal condition, it could be end your life. I’m pregnant now and then one more time. We will probably all take a break for the first year or so on Gehenna. Too many adjustments for our systems.” There was a knock. “Come on in, you won’t get tackled, your little sister put away her toys.” Alicia pretended to open the door carefully. She leaned against the wall behind her sister. “You are given this manual because our pack terminology is in here. The Törvény is here. It is written to the most minute detail. We give it in a three ring binder because as we face this major change there will be addendums, amendments and new laws to be added in. For the first six months we will meet once every month, during the first three months of the second half twice a month, the last three we will meet weekly. The most recent changes are the meetings schedule and how to start sending things early. The more we can get there that way over the year, the fewer wagons we have to get through the outskirts of the city. Speak, Keith and Livvie, the Fővédő will add you to the Védócsoport, they rotate on six hour shifts. Please remember that not knowing the law is never an excuse for breaking it. Punishment will happen either way. If you decide to go, to join us, it is a simple feeding, an exchange of blood. You will lose consciousness for about five minutes. For the thirteen-year-olds you will get the condensed, speedy version of puberty, but there are those of each gender who can help you. You most likely will present, but unless your body recognizes it’s mate, you will have time to adjust and then it will. It has to be another Jegfar and we are it. If it turns out to be a toddler, if you’ve seen Twilight, you know how it will work. Not that I am sensing this, but remember, this for the adults as well, but your mates are in this room. Your Jegfar does not see family relationships like humans do. My mates are my older brothers. And they are also each other’s in addition to me. I only mention it, so you can begin to understand you will be faster, smarter, stronger, deadlier than you were before, if you are grown you stop aging the second you wake a Jegfar. For those still growing, you will grow up and stop, we think around nineteen or twenty. I was the first. I stopped aging at sixteen because I am a hereditary witch and became a Halver at the age of eight. I was attacked and turned, because no one had ever lived through the onset of puberty with Halvers. He knew it would torture my mother to see me die. Jegfars, don’t have that problem. I will let you talk to your mates for a moment, kids I want you to make your own choice. The angels will not let anyone from our group go human. I do not know what the other groups will be. But one of the AU groups has weres, witches, and a necromancer.” Java sat Alicia down. Keith came over and sat on the floor beside her. Her sister had tried, she had on makeup and had done a glamour, she was stylishly dressed. She held her belly and Java could feel love for the babies, not hate of who had fathered them. Keith put his hand on Alicia’s belly and smiled. He told her if they did this, they would be his babies and so would the others. Alicia said since the polite teen boy and the shy preteen girl were his, she would say the same. He laughed softly. Alicia smiled. She told him that she and Java were sisters of the heart and were part of the pack’s witch circle. His told Alicia his wife had been diagnosed with ALL and she died about three weeks after he got home two years ago. It looked like the mates would work and given a little time, Zia would chill out.

”Sorry, everyone, but we had the angels send back some of us, who were not supposed to have left, so we have to do the interview with them too. So, what do you think? Can you deal with the downside of heat and/or rut when you are old enough, being able to smell everything, eyes glowing when you’re mad and having claws and fangs when you are grown. Growing pains, as you go through spurts of a year in three months sometimes. The change is permanent.” Everyone said yes. They signed the waiver. The kids got a kick out of signing their own. “Okay, please have a seat. I will bite and drink a small amount from you, it does not taste good, it is merely to make room.” Java went over and apologized to Speak and hugged him. “I am sorry. I know you are my friend. But I had to kill my boytoy, for having tried to kill me all my life, last night. I am doubting myself about just about everyone. Please forgive me for a horrible breach of etiquette and trust.”

“I would have fussed at you if you hadn’t. No getting soft because you are supposedly retired.” He smiled at her. He looked at Sully and mouthed “She is shaking.” Sully nodded. Speak smiled as she pulled back and went to setup.

Java waited until they were all relaxed. She blurred and bit each one. Adam blurred in and cut both arms, they split into two groups and drank from her. Adam caught Java when she fainted.

”Sully!” He opened the door. Dean was on his heel. Adam carried his baby sister out. “Trying to do six newbies on no sleep, no food, last night, something she and Sully talked about upset her. Of course, she keeled over. Speak and Livvie seemed to enjoy her blood. They might be into blood play. I don’t, she doesn’t, Sam does. She and I would spit it out if the transfer wasn’t necessary. Well, I will take her, we are both off duty until further. She’s cold, Adam.” He felt her forehead.

”She might me dropping, she was crying hard enough my Jegfar ears could hear it from the foyer. Give her some TLC, if she doesn’t warm, call me. Alex had to keep stopping our inventory to go puke, so I sent her home. She had it with both of the other pregnancies.” He kissed her head and was off. “Nora is doing the injections. I told her I would take the other group.”

Dean cussed under his breath when Candace and Callum cornered him. “Is she alright? She seems to pass out a lot. She had to kill someone last night who she shared a child with. Who killed your wife first time through. The plan kept her alive but she didn’t know to stay away. She is the Omega Pet, the most submissive Jegfar possible, she was thinking maybe she wouldn’t have to be out in front anymore, but we don’t get a choice. She will talk to you when she is ready, she will come to you. She has a mother and father and she is not in the market for any more parents, because she has more, Bobby and Ellen and Jody, etc. And you can see the children when she has decided what to tell them. Excuse me.” Dean carried her into their suite without anyone else stopping them. He stopped, then remembered the kids got to go to the playroom for the afternoon and she always had picnic type food that they would sit on the extra quilts from their bed, that were spread out. They would eat and watch a movie. Tonight, was Johnny Depp, Sir Christopher Lee and oompah loompahs. He called Ellen.

”I already heard. Dahlia, Heather and Ruth are all ready helping . We will fix it up like a bucket of chicken, etc. could you check for caramels and butter for the popcorn.” He laid his HoneyBear down and checked for caramels, butter, oil, popper, corn and powdered cheese, made by her. They had them all.

”We have it all. Please make brownies, she said she had mixes already jarred, they just needed butter and eggs, same with the Johnny Cake.”

”Got you covered. Take care of your pint-size OCD poster child.” Ellen laughed.

”Thanks, Mama Bear!” She laughed again. “Ellen, she ever mention how she felt about her Mom after everything that came out?”

”She’s Baby Bird. She wants to love her and forgive her and find a place in her life that does not upset who she considers Mommy. I told Candace if she makes her daughter feel forced, she will choose to let her be changed for her Dad’s sake. Then she will be polite and civil, but she will not open at all towards her.”

”I told her the same thing. If she shows up tonight makes a scene upsets the kids, after last night, HoneyBear will want nothing to do with her. She might even ask Callum does he love his brother or the woman who will cheat on him as soon as she can, because she doesn’t do monogamous relationships? Because his brother leads to life, Candace leads to Death here or there. She’s a liability. You know how very practical HoneyBear can be, when pushed.”

”I do. Dean, my chick, you let it go for now. The three of you have to liquidate assets to buy suns and moons and hydroelectric generator systems, etc. Starting tomorrow, the next 374 days are going to be rough. All the people we will talk with and leave to die, etc. you know what that will do to her tender heart. She is probably kicking herself, because she would want Marcus to come back for her cousins or Annie and Pamela, for their children, rather than her mother. They were just in the right place at the wrong time and all three died because of it. I can see her wishing your Mom back, she knows how much you love her. Just shut it all down, her thoughts just got loud she is trapped in a nightmare. Love you.” She woke up screaming for him and Sam just as Sam came in the other door.

“Dean! Sammy! She focused. The angels made me choose one of everyone. One set of parents, one of you, one boy child, one girl, one fake sister, one fake brother and then they took the babies and all my insides, so I couldn’t anymore. They laughed as I was trying to gather all of them and build a portal. I got you all in, but you realized when you were safe in the cell. I was a ghost and John and Max pulled me away from you, already riding me and we were falling down into Hell!” Dean held her tight, until she went limp in his arms. “Sam let her know you are not going to leave her or force her to chose, please Baby Boy!” Then get them changed and settled as far away as they can be and still be here. I think she surfaced enough to hear Callum trying to say she should honor her mother. Candace was begging. Sully may never speak to me again, but if I have to chose her sanity over his brother. I am choosing her.”

”So am I. It is hard to see them being related, Candace and Bunny or Callum and Sully. I think, Sully thinks that she figures that they have the twins coming, so if there is a choice to make, they won’t chose her, because they can’t possibly want her around, when he could have his baby brother and unblemished twins. He didn’t say, but I think she told him about the snake. We have to make sure she thinks we don’t know and if we do then that we read about it, he would not betray her confidence.” Sam kissed her. And the he whispered in her ear. “I will always chose you. There is no contest, no measuring stick, that could ever cost you my heart. I love you, Java India.” Sam kissed Dean. Then he left to go settle the problem far away.


	4. Forgiveness Is A Jegfar Thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parenting issues get resolved, the Triad become closer, prepare for multiple stork drop offs. Ben and Brody jump out of the closet to the whole pack and over the broom in a double ceremony with Nikki and Michael. As a testament to how overwhelmingly busy Java is, she allows Alicia and Harmony to do the planning and last minute, details. The let her bake the cakes and make the candy, but Ellen borrows her recipe book and prepares the feast. The hereditary wolves can accept the Jegfar virus. Jack is disappointed about not being able to become a tiger, but Melanie is there to help him get over his disappointment. The world outside the dome has become an insane, foreign place where people are dying for cans of potted meat. And earthquakes have been striking regularly along all the major fault lines in North America. Java keeps having a dream of someone urging her to follow her instincts when she get to Gehenna, they seem like whoever it is wants to help her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️❌❌❌❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌❗️‼️‼️‼️‼️  
> FLASHBACK TO A CHILDHOOD OF ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND FORCED PROSTITUTION! 
> 
> ↪️PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!!

  
  
  


  
Parenting issues get resolved, the Triad become closer, prepare for multiple stork drop offs. Ben and Brody jump out of the closet to the whole pack and over the broom in a double ceremony with Nikki and Michael. As a testament to how overwhelmingly busy Java is, she allows Alicia and Harmony to do the planning and last minute, details. The let her bake the cakes and make the candy, but Ellen borrows her recipe book and prepares the feast. The hereditary wolves can accept the Jegfar virus. Jack is disappointed about not being able to become a tiger, but Melanie is there to help him get over his disappointment. The world outside the dome has become an insane, foreign place where people are dying for cans of potted meat. And earthquakes have been striking regularly along all the major fault lines in North America. Java keeps having a dream of someone urging her to follow her instincts when she get to Gehenna, they seem like whoever it is wants to help her pack.

Notes:

‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️❌❌❌❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌❌‼️❌

FLASHBACK TO A CHILDHOOD OF ABUSE, VIOLENCE AND FORCED PROSTITUTION! 

PLEASE HEED WARNINGS‼️‼️

Chapter Text

_Five Months Since Last Chapter_

_224 Days Until Earth Extinction Level Events_

Java had solved her problem of what to do with Candace by avoiding her. Bathrooms, the kitchen, the walk-in refrigerator, a closet while having sex with both her mates, were to Candace perfect places to force her child to talk to her. Sam was plotting a way to give her to a research lab or let her be the away team. If she offered a Caedeman demon her wares and it took her up on it, she would be Lucifer’s problem. Dean said that they could give her and Callum, vízinkubuscz goo for an anniversary present, tell them the more they use the hotter the sex, and let them screw themselves out of their lives. Java had finally sobbed, you are talking about the person who gave me life, she could have gotten an abortion, it had to crimp her style to be pregnant for nine months, but she didn’t. And in her neurotic, stalkerish, clingy way she loved her daughter. She came back for her daughter and said daughter had new parents, and adorable little siblings, as of last night. Janey and Sully had done fine. And her sister Brianna Java Sullivan had come to take over the world at 11:49pm at 9lbs, 12ozs and 27 ins. The more subdued, introspective of the two, William Samuel Sullivan, had yawned and stretched his way into the world at 11:54pm at 10lbs, 6ozs and 28 ins. They both as newborns were roughly half of her 60 ins. It was going to be so neat when her quads got here, and they could grow up together.

Java had been putting off this conversation for too long. So, she had asked her Dad to come and they were going to explain the truth to Layla. She had danish and stuff set up for them in her sitting room, where they could count on privacy, if she locked the door, her roommates made sure they were busy. She checked herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom, she was hugely pregnant. She had on purple tie-dye yoga pants, purple yoga slippers, and royal purple yoga shirt designed to help support the babies and lessen the strain when she was doing some of the more difficult yoga positions. Her hair was in a sloppy ponytail to keep it out of the way. She headed to the door to let her Dad in. Ben beat her to the door. He opened it and hugged his Gramps. Java misted when she saw her little, didn’t look tiny next to his grandfather anymore, he looked like his father did next to him. Ben had one last grow spurt and no he was an eighth of an inch taller than his father, Ben was so happy about his eighth of inch, it just reminded Java how grown up he was now.

“Mom, they have me working on the construction and I left my belt her when Ben and I moved into our suite. Guns, I remembered, construction gear I forgot.” He shook his head at his brain’s inner workings, then he noticed the tears. “What’s wrong, Mom? Lala is going to be thrilled. So, is Gramps.” Ben said in his head to her.

“I am just misting over how very grown up, my baby boy is. Can you and Brody make here for dinner tonight, just the five of us?”

“Dinner still at six, when it’s here?” Ben said with a smile.

“Yes.” Java blew her nose and wiped her eyes. “I am trying to keep at least one thing normal for the little ones. Tay keeps having nightmares that we forgot her.” Java shook her head at how much like her Moom, Tay could be.

“Brody and I will be here. He went to help Yani pack, she is carrying our kids and can’t reach things to pack them because of us, so Brody said, he asked for and received a day off from his slave driver of a boss, Aunt Charlie.” They all laughed. “I better get before my boss, is complaining.” He kissed her on the forehead. They both chuckled about how he would talk about being tall enough some day to have to bend down to kiss the top of her head. He hugged Sully again and was gone. Sully locked the door behind him, then he hugged his very weepy daughter.

“Hormone morning?” He asked as he kissed her forehead.

“Yeah. How is Mommy?” Java got her tears under control again.

“She is great. She is not a fan of diapers. I would worry if she was.” Java giggled. “But she loves feeding the little, bitty people. She was looking at Brea and she said how much like her big sister and her Mommy she turned out to be. Then she misted because we feel like we gave birth to you and raised you. You stopped a long time ago, being our surrogate child and started being our child period. Janey smiled this huge smile and her beautiful eyes filled with tears and she said. I know the world is literally a mess and is spiraling towards its end, but I am so happy. We have each other, we have a grown daughter who keeps making us so proud, we have two little baby miracles, and two dozen or so grandkids. I thought we would both have been eaten by something by now.” He wiped his daughter’s face with his hankie and sent her to go get their daughter, he went to the sitting room.

Layla came and hugged her Gramps. “How is Grams?” She sat on the sofa and grabbed one of her mother’s cheese danish. Sully smiled. Her toenails and fingernails were painted in rainbow colors that sparkled. She had on a pair of green leggings that made her eyes more green than any other color. She had hair a little lighter than her mother but just as curly and a lot shorter, it was in a braid that had rainbow beads in it. Her black tee said: “So when did you first know you were an idiot?” in rainbow script. She had on rainbow slouch socks.

“She is fine. She was feeding the little guys when I left. She sends her love and support, Alex, just wanted her to lounge a little longer. She is like her daughter she would be lifting moving crates if she just set her loose.” Sully smiled and motioned at Layla’s choice of outfit. Something you want to tell us?”

“Some of the newbies who didn’t grow up here have definite close-minded stances on sexuality. I am not like my brothers or my mate to be, who I think is Malcolm and he thinks so too. They just pop the individuals in the face with their fist, since I want to twist off certain parts of their anatomy for talking about my family, I thought verbal and nonverbal, nonviolent, statements of support for my family and friends was required. Several of us are wearing our support of our family and friends who have the courage to live their lives in ways that hurt no one else and that make them happy.”

“You’re equally scary as your Mom, just not as physically violent. If she had the chance, she would have made quite the advocate and lawyer for LGBTQIA rights. Her way ended up being more violent, so, I hope for the narrow-minded individuals that they never say anything in front of her.” Sully’s eyes glimmered as he pictured the person clutching themselves after his tiny tornado of pain got through kicking or punching or throwing something at the bigot.

“Sorry, pregnancy bladder. I need a Fremen suit, so I can keep working.” She poured herself some warm decaf coffee and loaded it down with her own French vanilla creamer. Then sat in the chair between the two sofas. “Lala, there is no easy way to tell you what we need to tell you. I only found out a short while ago and then I had drama, as usual, then I told Gramps, let him process and now, I am telling you.” Java moved to sit next to her daughter. “Lala baby, D3 wasn’t your father, he used magic, so I wouldn’t notice the signs in my own body as to when I got pregnant. I was pregnant before they brought Max to the facility. You are Gramps’ daughter. It changes nothing, except that you never had a father who didn’t want you or love you. Gramps has loved you since the minute I told him I was pregnant with you. The same with Grams and with Dad and Dadums.” Java looked terrified. Sully was worried about what would happen to his emotionally fragile daughter if Layla didn’t react well.

“So, the big news is that a evil, treacherous, piece of excrement is not my biological father, my Gramps who has always loved me and made me feel like he wants me around, is my father. My Grams still loves me?” They both nodded. “Grandma Tasha, Grandpa Asa, and Aunt Alicia, etc. all still love me?” They nodded again. “Dad and Dadums are okay with the news and are not upset with you in any way?” Java shook her head. “Then YAY!” she jumped up and down for joy. I do not have that demonic ass…opening’s blood running through my veins! I have Moom’s exceptional blood and Gramps exceptional blood and an explanation for why I look like Uncle Callum’s picture.” She got down on her knees in front of her sobbing mother. “Moom, I was fine with myself. I would have preferred to have a different father, but with the men I had taking over that role who never once said, our children and Layla or anything painful like that, I was content and happy. Now, I know I don’t carry that poisonous blood around in my veins to crop up and hurt someone I love. How could I be anything but happy?” Java sobbed as Layla hugged and squeezed her tight. “You never ever made Ben feel like he was a step and you never, never made me feel like a mistake, you just loved us with all you had and neither one of us, focused on the other part of our parentage. Now, I can with pride. I love you!” She whirled around and hugged her father. “Now that you have rocked my world.” She did an air guitar riff. “May I go to my modules. I am taking my finals to finish 12th grade today?”

“Yes, Lala! I love you.” She kissed Java’s cheek. Then kissed Sully.

“Please, tell Grams that I love her and yes, I can watch the babies after modules and I will make sure the tribe know to eat downstairs or at a friends, because the grownups are having a dinner. So, Mom, will stop walking through DJ’s room, missing Ben’s clutter. She’ll get her Ben and Brody fix.” She laughed as she danced out of the apartment.

“They never stop surprising you!” Java said as she wiped her face and blew her nose.

Sully stood. “No, they don’t.” He said as he hugged her. He kissed her forehead. I am guarding the Vezetò this morning. I will tell him, if he was not listening already that, Lala is just as amazing as we all suspected.” They smiled at each other. Sully left to go guard. Java went to have a bit of peace before the madness.

Java had found a lovely little patio, down an outdoor spiral, wrought iron staircase, it was the type of hidden place she had enjoyed finding, so John had this one built and left off the blueprints. He knew she would eventually look like she was wound too tight and have bags, feel fat and unappealing to her mates. Java had bought an electronic copy of pregnancy yoga. It was supposed to change her vibration as she went through the poses and pictured them, then she tried them with the mantras attached. It recommend the book and accompanying video only be used until you can do the entire asana. As a rule, Java listened to the sounds of her home to bring her peace, but she had on ear buds just in case, she listened to rainfall and piano, “Moonlight Sonata” by Beethoven to go with her holding bow pose, which felt great to her aching back, then she slowly raised her receptive leg until it was straight up toes bent back in reverence to the Creator and in return, He allowed the Sun to fill her tired body with energy and light. The Quad Contingent, as she called the four dictators currently holding her body at siege for one day, was objecting. If they didn’t like it, they were free to disembark the mother ship. Java smiled when they settled down.

”Is that safe to do when you’re that pregnant?” Zia asked her.

”Yes.” Java closed down her asana. “All yours, Z.”

”You don’t have to go.” Java sat back on the ground and spread her legs in the splits. “This is the only position where they are off my tailbone a bit.”

”Is it weird having little humans swimming around inside you?”

”The very first time Nikki moved, I was in awe. Then I heard her think, “happy”! I thanked God that I got to feel her move and her joy and hear her voice. I thanked him for getting to see the looks on my mates faces when they felt and heard her. My doctor told me back when she could have tried an abortion, that I wasn’t big enough for a baby to grow to term, without it ripping me. She would live, but I would probably never lay eyes on her. I told her if that was the hand we were dealt, then I would make sure she felt my love for her and I would watch over her, and we would meet in Heaven. That she was so lucky, because she had two dads who loved her very much. When I had her I was weak, because I couldn’t keep food down, I had lost five pounds instead of gaining it. I told Nikki I would keep fighting, no matter what. I told her to not be afraid. That Nora would catch her and her Daddies would take her and hold her close. I told them I loved them and I flatlined. They got me and Sam back, Dean almost lost us both. When you are a Mommy, which if you are, it starts the minute you know and never ends, even if one of you is here and the other is in Heaven. Nikki struggles because she heard her Mommy die, she felt her stroke her cheek, and her spirit leave her body. She knows how horrible it feels, she never forgot. I almost died for the single births and when I went to twins, it got easier, because I am stronger. Z, you want me to be quiet tell me and I will.” She stroked her cheek, Zia turned and searched her eyes, then shook her head. “Your mother knew the water would break the windows and the one tank was almost empty, it was not enough to support you all until help figured out where you were. She made it to the surface, then almost to the shore, but she stroked from raising to the surface to quickly. She lived long enough to tell them were you were Buddy breathing, she had marked it with a life vest The people who picked her up where heading out. They went down with fresh gear for each of you. The lady turned to tell her, they were bringing you up slow and she was gone. She watched you survive, said goodbye to you in your dreams and Keni in her dreams. She said goodbye to your father. She gave you the details of the semi that crossed the line and pushed your car in, then took off, complete with license plate. He’s dead. The inmates weren’t crazy about someone who was bragging about killing a n-word-lover and her nits. He did it on purpose. I am going to hold your hand and you will be able to see and talk with her. She said she will tell you something you only told her, if whatever it is you want to stay private don’t say anything to me, only she will hear it. I turn my body over, she’s excited to feel another life inside. Java had tears slipping down her unfocused gaze, which went colorless for a moment. Zia grabbed Java’s hand to tell her to close the gate, it was hurting her.

”Java! Java! Let go, whoever is hurting you, my moth...” Zia gasped and fell to the grass beside Java. She was holding her mother’s hand, part of her 5ft., 11in mother was out of the bottom of Java’s legs and arms and elongated so the face was clear, it was ghostly pale.

”Hi, Rebel! You are so grown up in just two years! She is very tiny.” Her mother laughed and Zia’s eyes filled. Her mother wiped her tears with ghostly hands. “She is very pregnant; they are moving away from me. And watching.”

”Mom. I want to tell Java and Daddy’s new mate, Livvie what Mr. Vallejos did to me. What we are, goes through all of puberty, in two weeks. When I went for my first Gyne appointment, the very nice Dr. asked me if my father knew about my decision to become sexually active. I begged her and she vowed she wouldn’t say anything until or if Daddy has questions. They had put Keni ahead and she would have had him for AP History. I thought I would have to tell to protect her. But we came here. Dr. Nora said that if he took something from me, I couldn’t fully heal until I told someone, she suggested Livvie, but she recommended Java. She has been raped many times and was held captive by her own cousin who would torture her that way. She said Java doesn’t judge and she might want him to anonymously pay, like by making it get a flesh-eating disease or just fall off. But she will die before she will tell anyone and when and if I am ready to tell Daddy, she would help.”

”Baby, I need to give her back her body, she is struggling to keep the connection. I agree with Dr. Nora, Java will understand, let you cry if you are ready and when you are ready, she will help you tell Daddy.”

”I love you, Mom. I forgive you; I saw it from your point of view. I saw how much you loved us. Please go on, Earth is ending, we will be safe, but ghosts will end up in the Netherworld, so go into the light, through the veil, whatever. I am fine. Keni and Dad are happy. Please go.”

”I love you.” Her mother faded away and Java shook her head, to clear her thoughts back to just hers. 

”Java I am ready to tell you what happened.” Zia sat up taller. “First, I want to say thank you, for putting me in my place that first day. It let me, go back to being a kid and not trying to process everything like I was a grown up, so it would be easier for Daddy and I could take care of Keni. Dad and I talked, and he said he would do all the adulting for now and outside of big sister duties, he believed and it’s true, that Livvie would mother Keni when she needed it. I thought I was going to hate you, and you were my second friend after Sorcha.”

Java was crying. “Sorry. Hormone Day. Car commercials could make me cry. Thank you. I have always hoped it wasn’t too much. I saw something under the fear I mentioned. I left it alone, because you had wrapped it, so you could function.” She hugged Z. ”Would you like me to view it, without you telling me?”

”Oh, God, yes!” Zia said as she finally breathed out and back in.

Java gently touched her temples. “You’ll feel a tickle at your temples and then I will be able to see it.” Zia watched in amazed fascination as the kind, gentle face, went emotionless, she felt something cold pass close to her and then it was gone. She looked down, sniffed, wiped her cheeks and when she looked up, her face was gentle and kind again. “He will feel a itch at first then, pustules will come, then excruciating pain as a staph infection, slowly rots it off. It will be a scabby, smelly, blackened thing when it comes off in his hand one week before the end. He will live his last week with the pain, humiliation and shame. He cannot medicate the pain away, it cannot be stopped or removed before it falls off. This school year he will hurt no one. I have overstepped, but he will let it slide this time. He says he will punish the teachers and parents who knew, but not any of the children who thought they had teased him, like he lied and said. You did not tease him. He figured even if you told they would protect him and call you a discipline problem who was striking out at the one teacher who had the guts to stand up to you.” Zia flung herself at Java who held her while she sobbed. Zia leaned back.

”What was that?” Zia asked quietly and in terror.

”That Z was a contraction, they are vacating the premises! Yay!” She hugged her. “It is going to be awhile, we can keep talking or table it, if that is enough for today. I just want you to know that I always have time for something so important.”

”Dr. Nora said you had been...numerous times. How did you do it, voluntarily the first time?”

”I thought I was supposed to as part of being a good daughter. It wasn’t until I met my mates, one went into a violent rut and took what I didn’t understand he needed. My father blamed me, not Sully, my bio father, so he got wasted and tried to kill me. My mates took me to a hunter’s clinic, where they pieced me back together. I had to grow back my kidney. I am just trying to say. That first rut hit Dean bad, he got hit hard with my scent, because I borrowed a closet in Uncle Bobby’s house to tell my Daddy I was fine. He went to get supplies for the road, pay Dr Adrienne back for saving my life.” Java started blowing in and out like a steam engine. “Dean had smelled me when he got there, but he was happy with Sam and didn’t want anyone else and then this half sister of his smiles and he is weak in the knees. His scent changed, so I growled at him, which in Halver means, “Come on over here big guy!” I had no clue. He threw me up on the kitchen cabinet and started kissing me, adult style, and touching down there with his fingers and I am scared but my body won’t let me knock him into next week because it knows it needs him, he isn’t controlling himself because it hit so fast, he was feral, not thinking human. If Sam hadn’t come, he could have broken my pelvis or crushed my trachea. He was sorry.” Java stood up. And took her bag. “We came to a place of cease fire.”

”But, Sam, he hadn’t ...”

”No, but he had time, he told me that it had to happen, he had been fighting it all day and he was at the end of him having any control. I liked Sam as a friend already. I wanted to help him. So, we made love our first time, hurried, a little rougher, but it wasn’t taken, it was given and it was magical. Even though my father, the men he had pimped me out to and a mate out of control had all touch me, it felt like he was my first. If he is the right first guy, then none of the other matters, you will feel precious and cared for and you will feel your heart reach out, not just your body.” Java stopped by medical. “This is where my instruction ends. I would need your parent’s permission.” Java laughed.

Dean came up behind her and swung her up. ”Thank you, Z for accepting the position of Alazátos rounder upper!” Java groaned. “We are trying to figure out how to put a psychic bell on her, because sometimes she disconnects for quiet in her head, she hears all of us all day, she always steps away and closes her mental door, if we are doing or thinking something private or sensitive, no eavesdropping.” Java was puffing. “I would need a padded room she just meditates or does yoga.”

”My pleasure!” She kissed her cheek. “I promised the gang I’d be there for breakfast, please let me know when the princesses have arrived!”

”Will do!” Java said calmly as Zia ran off toward the dining hall.

Dean kissed her. “Can I put an order in for boys?” He teased.

”You can put an order in, but alas, it’s not me who decides. Or we would have them no more than two at a time! I think, I might actually be scared.” She swallowed hard.

”Alex said that she looked great at her check up. She was scheduled to start my shift and Adam would fill her shift. And Kate has been helping with all the delivering, but Java is two days early, it is always three days past the due date, not one.” Nora faked annoyance. Java smiled at her.

” They’re in a hurry. Sorry...for...the...schedule...chaos...Angels will show, it’s time...unh!” She puffed her way through a contraction. “For you to bring the groups in this Dimension through the portal here and in two days they will call about the suns and moons and stars. I asked Na...om...ieeeeeeee! Crud!”

”Don't push this is the fastest you have ever crowned! Guys, in position she is ready to push!” Alex said sounding shocked.

”What did you ask Naomi?” Dean was trying to refocus Java.

”If there were birds who could survive in the cave? The atmosphere stabilizers will create seasons, so...” Java stopped to groan.

”Push...! Bare down! Relax.” Alex said sardonically.

Java just smiled. “Naomi will look into birds, to fly freely and there will be an aviary and butterfly house.” She frowned and Alex told her to push.”

Java had been right about the Grandfathers, as she called them, showing up. They had popped in while Sam was standing at the toilet in the altogether when Gabriel and Castiel showed up behind him. He jumped but kept control. Gabriel had been impressed. Castiel had asked are adult human males so small there? Sam had just blushed and muttered that some things are supposed to be private. “Nothing is ever private.” Gabriel had pointed up. “Dad’s omnipotent, omnipresent, etc. You always have eyes on you.”

”Then I hope he enjoys the show. We are very amorous and all three love sex.” Sam said defiantly.

”He never comments on that, but he did mention that all three of you are very limber.” Gabriel laughed when Sam blushed. He saw his granddaughter aiming her glare at him, and an eyebrow had disappeared under her bangs. “Sam, I swear he doesn’t watch, that’s how come we came when we did.” Gabriel asked Sam about one of his three favorite topics. “She has to be tired.”

”She is fully healed and usually frisky after being cutoff for a month. But after four babies at one time, she is fully healed, interested, but not in a hurry.”

”Granpa, would you like to meet your great-grandchildren?” Gabriel forgot questioning Sam and went to see the newborn girls. “Grandfather, please come and see what we did!” Java giggled at the look on Castiel’s face. “The babies, Grandfather! Not the sex! I also finished the lists for the two other universes he wishes to send groups from. They are all mated to my best ability. There is one, the Rat King who will not come because his wife will not let him see his son even long enough for them to go to the meeting point. So, I found him a mate. Marianne, their psychic, I have been working with says she will let them both know. She also said it was necessary to tell those that have been chosen why they should prep to leave and not their friends or entire Lycan group. I told her it was to be understood for the setup of the lycanthropic community for their world. We are a family, who is also a pack, but most in our world only group together for protection and ease of obtaining their next meal. Our friends are rare. There their group is their family, because post infection, many families reject the lycanthrope. Their group becomes their family, at least through the work of the St. Louis group leaders and their Coalition. It sounded like a fascinating way to give each other backup against outside groups and to give them a voice with the humans.”

She helped Castiel hold Siri, as she had already been nicknamed by Daddy, she was the leader, she looked at him, then gurgled and smiled a gummy smile. “I am glad you went on and found him a mate. His son will be with them when he arrives at the checkpoint. Have Marianne tell him it is not optional, and his pack would want him to live. The other you chose and matched, can stay on the list mated as she is.” He watched in fascination as the hours old baby held onto his finger and shook it, like a rattle, he made it rattle, she squealed happily and blew bubbles at him.

“Granpa, I need numbers. I need more late teen, early twenties males and more late twenties to early thirties females. Just from here. I cannot handle any other additions from the other universes without mates that come with them or that I have permission to have waiting for them here. Also, if they are not already, the hereditary wolves from here need to be able to be changed to Jegfars, there can be no humans with us, the other colonists will see it as open hostility considering what the last humans were like. I know the other groups are humans and it is his hope that they make it, but I do not want our pack under attack, simply because they don’t like humans. As always, these are requests, but he asked me to do this to the best of my abilities and these are problems I see.”

“Go ahead. Find the people you need, and I will make it okay. I will see that he knows you asked, not demanded.” He kissed her worried frown and it smoothed. “Now what are they named?” Gabriel asked.

”Jailie Geneva is in your right arm, Granpa. Janae Dahlia is in your left. The one who is going to throw up on her Daddy if he doesn’t stop doing airplane so soon after her bottle, is Jaznae Heather and Grandfather is holding Jasiri Ruth. They are nick named, Jai, Jan, Jaz and Siri. Their middle names are after the women who kept me together until I could make it home. They all weigh 5lbs, 8ozs and are 18 ins. long. Do they have to go tonight?”

”No, the groups on planet will come first, your allies, so the dyed in the wool hunters can get comfortable, so they know what it is like being around them, as Jegfars. The off-world, AU, groups have varying viewpoints on almost every point of your differences. They are coming early so, they can feel part of the cell, because they will share in the work. Those who are not a were, must become a Jegfar, except the Necromancer, she carries many strains and will probably become Leopard, since her mates for the others will not be making the journey.”

“God will make sure the loss of her extra mates does not harm her.” Castiel said and didn’t notice the quiet. Java stood, took her daughter and handed her to her Dadums, since Daddy was changing shirts from getting spit up on. Then Java stormed out and quietly closed the door, so she wouldn’t scare the babies.

”Cassie, I wouldn’t, she will be firing real ammo, if you go after her now. You callously suggested that a band-aid will fix a broken heart. For this woman, those she must leave to die are her mates. You wouldn’t expect Java, to just be okay with leaving one of her mates behind, would you?” Gabriel stopped Castiel from getting punched or zitzed.

”No. I...” Castiel looked down. “Humans mate with one, usually of a different gender, but not always. Java and my grandsons, are different because they share a soul. So, how can this Anita, have all of those mates and they mean the same to her as Sam and Dean mean to Java? She does not share a soul with them.”

”No, she doesn’t but she does have metaphysical ties to the ones she is losing. She is a member in two groups like this triad. They call it a triumvirate, they are tethered together by their auras, the bonds are tight, it would be impossible to feel nothing for them. Her group, her Master Vampire’s line is built on love, yes lust is important and can be used to bind, but the stronger bonds, like the three vampires she is connected to are made of love, they only feed through lust. You are being judgmental and insensitive to think if God bandages the holes, she will walk away unscathed, she won’t.” Gabriel thought about how hard it was to leave his love behind when her time ended.

”Gabriel is there a way that is safe for all of us, but especially her, to stay intimate, but not keep getting her pregnant. Seventeen in what seven or eight years, is ridiculous and she is having more hormonal swings each time. She was ready to take off Cas’ head or other dangly parts. Now she is crying because of the sorrow of the psychic she is talking to in that universe, which wrings them both dry, we can get her to rest, but sleep is only happening when she collapses from exhaustion. She didn’t come to bed last night, she woke us up in a very, nice way. Then she ran out the door. She started breakfast, then meditated, which probably isn’t working, then she turned herself into pretzel with yoga for preggos. Talked with Zia, who helped her relax and then she delivered four babies waited a little bit and seriously rocked our world.”

”She was taking it easy?”

”No appointments, even with Genny here some still prefer talking to her. The ones who see Genny for their mandatory monthly psych update or the ones who may have diapered Java at some time or who help her figure stuff out. We didn’t have any intakes today. We got Mrs. Tran to postpone until tomorrow, the monthly financial. They are trying to figure how much to liquefy into silver and precious gems. But they need to make sure they can purchase items here. She sent livestock, plant pods, seeds, hydroponic light bulbs, materials for housing the hydroponics and stable, corrals and pastureland grass seeds. Day before that oats, corn meal, flour, sugar, all organic. Naomi said no synthetic fabrics have survived, so she had to get the people who can sew to step things up, she consulted a cobbler. It turned out that one of the Ally packs has a cobbler in it. He will get started on a standard unisex shoe in several sizes, then he will order supplies to transport for shoes and boot needs for the surface missions. The silver and gems is for trading with the other cultures. Among the cell we share equally. We will not have charge between each other, but we will have to learn how to replicate what we are taking, because we can’t call and order it. She had to help IT or the Bradburys and Mr. Tran find out from Naomi what frequencies for intranet and intracell phone service, we won’t be telepathically linked to all of them. We got her focused on her lack of “zug zug” and were able to keep her distracted.”

”I knew it was a lot on her, and on your shoulders, but I didn’t think... I guess that is why he has my granddaughter doing this and actually learning the skills, just in case magic isn’t available, we can still function. She has with permission been forcing her gardens to get plenty of medicinal herbs. She is to be the apothecary. She will still be our head geneticist, along with the younger Mr. and Mrs. Tran. I saw and blessed the new babies.” He started talking about little toes and fingers and bubble blowing. Then felt Dean staring at him. “She keeps pushing until you move or she makes a lake size hole where you were standing. Even with that do you think she is up for this? Her life has been a roller coaster, always, she wants peace so bad.”

”Gabriel you just answered your own question. She won’t quit until her pack is all safely on this incredibly hostile world.” He smiled and Siri looked at him and gurgled.

”And just answered yours. If it is endangering his great-granddaughter, He will not let it happen. So, no way to stop the pregnancies. Do not try abstinence, she cannot skip a heat unless she is pregnant or she dies. Good example is no heat while those monsters had her, she could not have retained her sanity, if she had to beg and obey Christian Campbell through a heat. So, she simply did not have any, she was able to shut down her own inner lust, because Dad, made it so.”

”I figured as much, but I had to know first that she is okay and second because I can’t keep their names straight. I am forever thinking that Rae or Rain is DeeDee or vice versa, they stopped correcting me, with this look on their faces like, “Poor Old Man, can’t even keep our names straight.”

Gabriel, bent over and turned red, he was laughing so hard. Then he stopped like a switch had been flipped.

“Please stay with the babies. Alex said to watch them constantly this first 24 hours.” Dean asked. When Gabriel nodded, he went toward the living area.

There was a knock at the door, Castiel went and opened it. Candace entered the room, with one huge green teddy bear under her arms and individual bears with a baby’s name sewed across the foot. “Castiel we always see who it is before we open the door. It is customary to ask the person who lives there if they wish to receive visitors. Thanks, for getting the door, my back is a little tired and you saved me a trip. Would you mind taking Jaz into her Daddy, she just did her first poo poo.”

”This will be fascinating, Alex said that all the waste stored during pregnancy will be in this first bowel movement. It is different than any other the baby will have and is called the meconium.” He happily took the slightly fussy little human to Dean.

”Sammy please let me take care of this.” Sam stood glared at Candace and her bribes, then he took the list from Bunny to give to Gabriel. He kissed her.

“We are a thought away, if they get to be to much.” Sam glared again, then he went to find Dean.

”So, how does that work?”

”Candace. If this was really about a desperate need to be a part of my life. You would give me the space and time I asked for. You wouldn’t have lied to Charlie and Tracie to get in here. I didn’t send for you. This is all about your guilt over leaving me drugged, against the motel door of a serial pedophile. I know Max was trying to get a hold of six-year-old me, because he liked young ass, too. That night, if you had left me with the hunter couple you had talked to at the bar, they would have raised me. I wouldn’t have met them four years later, when Daddy who I thought I was supposed to keep happy in that way, swung with them, they didn’t recognize me, because they never saw me up close. You left me asleep in our room while you went and played with her and he watched. I looked grown up when they met me. We became family that first night, but I made him money so, he wasn’t going to just let me go with them. They thought he treated me too rough. He threatened to keep me away from them. They thought something was weird, and when they found out and I was with my mates. We were building something not sexual, but I thought it was the only way I could keep, who I thought of as my Mommy and Daddy. We finally get it worked out, I got kidnapped by Operation Perfect Soldier. You couldn’t have mentioned the truth, quickly in the letter you left which was informative, but it left out so much. Like the fact Humanity Only was after me as well as OPS. I was twelve the first time I fought off, 17 special ops trained soldiers, 11 after they gut shot me. I grew my organs back. You had shown me pictures of my Father, but no mention that I had brothers and I shared more than half my DNA with them, because of experiments that Ruth knew took place. In the end, I was part Daddy, part his first wife, I was his second. Part Naiad, part tiger, part shark, part real wolf and The Light Witch of The Blue Moon and let’s not forget the raven and the Bean Sidhe. HO, gave me lycanthropy and the vampire virus, just to see what would happened. I presented as an Omega Pet, then some how I contracted Omega Fall. I survived it but we still don’t know what the cost is.” Candace looked directly into eyes that had lost their color except for a small ring of hazel.

“I thank you for that perfect day when we went horseback riding and I was just a kid. But the decisions you and later John made, have made my emotional swings so severe that I have tried more than once to kill myself. That my brothers, parents, friends, siblings other than my mates, have paid for them. Your grandchildren are paying for them because they never had a shot at GVH.” She stood, gathered the bears and handed them back. “You never listened when I was a child, either or you would have come straight home, might not have change anything, but it might have meant, I could have snuck out for help.” She ushered her to the door. “Candace, come back when you are here to see your grandchildren and we can begin to work out where we fit in each other’s life. How does Callum really feel about, being grandparent to seventeen, Jegfar children? If he is truly your mate and he gets a say, please. Do not insult, my parents and tell them that you didn’t choose them because they would have raised me the way the pedophile did. Sully would not have ever touched his child, he only swung with the adult because she begged, because she was lonely. He was happily gay, until a hunt gone wrong left him a Halver and his mate was in the hospital for the same reason. She is a lesbian. Their twenty year bond makes you say that they were meant. They don’t swing with anyone now and we were the only couple they were with, then John was killed. They had planned to just be parental, but I jumped him. And we tried to be here what we had been there, but without HO’s drugs and John’s influence, and with my power growing, I started to take them over. They pulled the plug and when the dust settled, I finally had a Mommy and Daddy who just love me, my mates and their seventeen grandkids.” She walked over and opened the door. “Please just back off. God is determined. He will remove you and fill your space. Except for me, I think I am needed for something, so please just blend until we are on Gehenna.”

Sam ran into his brother and Ben. “Castiel just opened the door, she is having a moment to speak to her mother. The fact that her voice is getting quieter bothers me, but she could feel us listening. So, she stopped sound from coming out.

They felt her power start leaking. “Ben please help Krissy. Sam, please stay here with the babies and Cas. Come on Gabriel” They ran and forced the door to the living area. Java was hanging lose between her bio mother and Sully’s little brother. She had a tranquilizer dart in her throat. She stirred, then one hazel eye opened and then the other, they watched in awe as the hazel began to glow. Her head raised back and they tried to get away she caught her “egg donor” and her stepfather by the collars. She let out a sound that sounded like an enraged raven, hissed liked an furious viper and ended in the growl of a pissed off mother tiger. Her fangs were enormous, three to four inches long. Her breathing was jagged as her claws grew to match her fangs. Her ears, slid up her head and became pointed and tufted. Her pupils slitted like a viper’s and became ice blue. Her jaw elongated. Her calves broke backward and she ended up balanced on the last knuckle of her feet which had grown to accommodate the change. Her toes became razor sharp talons. Her hair became snowy white feathers that were reflective and a mane of feathers down her body that had reshaped to that of a gigantic, perhaps prehistoric, big cat, she had stripes that were the lightest dove grey possible and her now unclothed body was covered in white silky fur. Dean was fascinated with her body jewelry staying in place and her tattoos. Sam realized her hands, were still hands and her rings expanded to fit, the same with her collar. She moved her head like a Raven would, zeroed in on Candace and Callum, she let out another one of the ear-splitting noises. Java jumped on and took down Callum faster than anything the nonchanged Jegfars could manage. She took the dart out of her neck and stuck it in his. She looked at Sully who just looked at her and she said lovingly and clearly in her mind. “Daddy. The Grandfathers completed the quarters for our incoming guests, on the far side of the compound. I am sorry, but please move Uncle Callum when he wakes and Candace to one, immediately. They are not allowed around me or the children. They were going to take me off island to “talk” without the influence of my Alphas. Please also ask for Adam and Nora, to see how long I am stuck like this and make sure the pregnancy is okay. They are wrapped but this was rough. I can feel some changes back to my humanoid form already now that my temper is settling.” Sully turned when her head swiveled almost backward and she made the noise and Dean came out in his Jegfar beast form.

He said. “I was curious.” in his head. Dean tried to shrug. It was very different as a Jegfar beast. Java had a tiny bit of golden fur on her lower neck, it was star-shaped. Dean was twelve and a half feet tall, at a guess, the majesty of his power came through in his carriage. When he turned Sully saw he too had the golden fur. He figured that the rest of them would not have the marking, with it denoting being of the royal family in their beast forms. Java went and curled around him. He showed a lot of fang and she felt herself reshift. She rubbed herself on his front in a circular motion. Dean used a giant arm to hold the maybe ten foot tall female to him, moved her mane, for lack of a better word, and he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, she yipped, then wurred. They kept rubbing each other.

”They are on their way.” Sully asked as Sam, who was bigger than his brother, but not as powerful came out in his. Sully noted at the same time his child did that all of Sam had grown. Sully laughed when she made a noise like a soft caw, ending in a wurr. Sam saw her and almost took out some Knick knacks on his way to her with his tail and then Sully noticed wings. He and Dean discussed her in grunts and growls and clicks. Then he turned her around, he was going to take advantage of the handy, naked female mate, when Dean growled. He made an angry grunting noise and settled for sinking his fangs into her shoulder. He slid her back to her place by his feet. Sully could already hear the women going crazy over that, but it was probably an Omega thing and they would have to accept that she felt safe there. She slowly turned human again. She realized she was naked, before Sam could help her up, Gabriel put her in a nightgown. She said something to Sam. Then he blushed through the thin fur still covering his face. She blushed back and buried her face in his shoulder. Sam must have thought something naughty at her.

”All of you grew My Heart.” Sam blushed and gently settle a scrap of her shredded gown from before, to cover himself.

Sully chuckled and had Candace and his brother taken to their quarters. “The Angels have moved them. If they are careful, they won’t have much personal property to pack.”

Leo just shook his head. “We are just big, weird cats, with wings, not bad.” Java was back all the way. She chuckled, then she passed out in her brother’s arms. Adam took her in and the angels, scanned her, he checked her vitals.

”Everything is slower and lower, she is heavily asleep, but not unconscious. Her body is recuperating. Did it hurt?” Adam asked Dean who was human again.

”It was uncomfortable and weird. The most painful point was the knees breaking and reknitting to the leg in a different position. I really wanted to chase Callum like he was a gazelle, the human part was all for it at first, then it thought and realized that it would hurt HoneyBear and Sully.” He looked around for Sully, he found him and Janey sitting off. He called them and asked them to meet Sam and him in the living room. He grabbed sweats and shirts for he and Sam. “Gabriel, would you please let HoneyBear know where we are if she wakes?” Gabriel nodded.

They sat down on the couch and Sully came and sat down in the chair. Janey sat in his lap. “I almost said, just now, that she picked up the habit of using her mate as a chair from you. To me, to Sam, to her and the kids, you are the grandparents and parents.” He leaned in closer to Sully. “How did it go with Lala, she wanted it private until Lala had processed. Then she would open, she forgot, then she went to do yoga and went into labor.”

“Lala was puzzled why we would think that the news would upset her. Her words, that ass…opening’s blood is not running through my veins, just yours and Gramps, Yay! And other teenager speak, but she was happy.” Sully grinned.

“The kid is amazing we were coming here, and we saw her with a bunch of the kids her age. Dane said something stupid, I guess and Miss Nonviolent Protest, knocked him on his butt, with one punch and then begged him to get up so she could pound him through the ground. He wisely chose to stay sitting and bleed. His sister, who Lala seems to be close to, just turned around and walked away with the rest of them.”

“All HoneyBear was hoping for was friendship, but this latest killed that urge. We are not going to punish Callum either way, you know your kid, stabbing him with the dart was it for her. Does Callum seem normal to you? Or is it possible he is be spelled somehow; you see how powerful the Dawson women are? HoneyBear, was wondering if Candace may have put a spell on him since they got back. She said sometimes she sees the Callum you talked about and then Candace shows up and he gets more aggressive and mean towards her. Like Candace believes whatever they did to her at OPS is working and then someone said something about her and the whole Max situation. Which is stupid since she was running from him that night and OPS showed up and tried to get her to tell where the child was and she wouldn’t. So, they let Max have some before they let him choke her to death. HoneyBear said she saw it in his mind, how much he enjoyed watching her die and he had fantasized killing the daughter the same exact way. Candace, is off, she had to know kidnapping is not going to make her daughter soften up. Unless, some how she isn’t Candace. HoneyBear thought maybe she was in Hell or Purgatory, so someone other than God sent her back. I am going to have her ward the suite against her, so the children are safe. They would unlock the door, although they hardly ever answer the door.”

”Janey what do you want to say?” Sam asked.

”Sully, no beating on him, especially in light of this conversation. He hit on me, really hard yesterday, cornered me, I knocked his balls halfway back up. He spoke at breakfast this morning, like nothing had happened. Castiel, could you see if someone was in Heaven before showing up? Or if they are still in one of the three?” Janey asked the slowly figuring us out Angel.

”Yes, who would you like me to check for?”

”Candace Melissa Dawson. Age 24 at time of death. The person who knew her best has questions and she knows that she is not going to be the idolized version, but this one falls far short of the mark.” Janey answered.

”I will return momentarily.” He was gone maybe two minutes. Candace Melissa Dawson is at rest in The Summerland. She was not on the list of souls released from Heaven. We will have to check for payment or bribes between, whoever that is and the Angel that readied them for the return. She is also not married. However, that is Callum Eamon Sullivan, age of 22 at his death. When my granddaughter was asked if there was anyone, she would like returned to her that was in Heaven? She clearly asked for Callum Eamon Sullivan, your younger brother who was killed during the withdrawal of troops from Saigon at the end of the war and for the return of her mates’ mother, Mary Susana Winchester, who had asked for and received a divorce so she could marry Iain Stewart Fergusson. She had married him just the day before and when John came home, she was going to take the two of you and just start over. He made it for twenty years, before a Rugaru killed him.”

She didn’t tell you she knew that they were wed. She wanted it to be a secret, just in case God said no. She asked if Callum’s age could be adjusted to be closer to his mate. We believed that God had made the choice because she had not asked for anyone for herself, like the children she had lost. We told her that Missouri and Rufus were already slated, she would not let us tell you, until she saw them here, she couldn’t bare for you to go through the disappointment if something fell through. Gabriel and I will interrogate the impostor, find out what she is and how she got here.” He disappeared.

”He is trying. We will get him less robotic before long. I will let you know what we find out. Bye.” He smirked and disappeared.

There was a knock. Sully went looked through the real peephole instead of the fake one that someone might shoot through. He opened the door. “Did the other grandparents come to see the Quad Contingent?”

Mary and Iain came in with splotchy rainbow geese in medium sizes, so they can grow and still have their favorite goose. Each one was a different base color under the rainbow splotches, had their first and middle name, their date and time of birth embroidered on their hineys. “We had to wait until Anael or Hannah could put the times on.” Mary said happily. Making honking noises, which made the happy babies squeal.

”We also wanted to surprise the mother ship. Which is very hard to do. Is she okay?” Iain sensed something was amiss.

”For now. We found out that we have evolved enough that we do have a beast form. We are giant white tigers with white feathers on our heads and down our back for as long as your hair goes, they are roughly twice each person’s human height. We have barely there dove grey stripes and fur on our body and tails and our gigantic wings are white raven feathers. The Királyi Familie has a gold star on the lower neck, upper chest area. We got to find out because the person who has been pretending to be Candace and a bespelled Callum tried to kidnap her, he thought, so they could talk and reconcile unbothered. Who knows what the impostor was planning? She lost her temper, she shifted, she pounced on Callum and shoved the tranquilizer dart into his throat where he tranq’ed her. Then she started to shift back, but I was curious and apparently, I was scent marking the air, because she reshifted and grinded on me. I settled for remarking her, so did she. All of us grows and Sam came out of the bedroom...” Dean just fell over laughing. Iain got what happened too. Sam was blushing, Sully and Janey were laughing.

”I almost got a right here in person sexual education lesson. I knew that Ellen and Krissy were watching the others. I came to see if I needed to use this.” Ben had the safety on and he put it back in his holster. “I’m good on a range, but Dad says you aren’t sure your good until it’s for real and your alive or dead when it’s over.” He sat on the arm of Janey’s seat and Sully had settled on the floor. “Gramma, I feel this comfortable with you, but I figured coming back is hard, but coming back and your little boy has eight children who are older than he was when you were here last, he has three who are four and two who are three. The ages are approximate because they are not human and age sporadically. I am chronologically a little less than three years younger than the person I call Mom. My bio mom was dating a friend of yours before and you find out he died for being a traitor and he used to hurt Mom, because John forced her to have sex with them. Etc., I figured I would give you space. Not everyone is a cuddle bunny like Mom.” He and Janey smiled when Mary motioned him over. She played with his hair and Ben wurred, he didn’t care if he was too old for him to like that, he loved it when Mom did it and now Grams and Gramma.

”Dean without it blighting this wonderful day, can you tell me about what happened with Caleb?” Mary asked gently.

”I wish I had gotten to know that you were free and you didn’t die loving him. That would make me so sad. He was cheating on you. I recognized the smell from Uncle Robert’s house and he smelled like it and alcohol when he finally showed up that morning. I almost blew his head off. He lifted me and my baby down.” He stroked Sam’s hand with his finger. “That night, after I had taken your wedding ring off, he had it around his neck. I had her spell it so it will only come off if I am most assuredly dead.” Mary smiled it was one of the things the three of them did together though Sammy didn’t remember. “Our bracelets which announce to the D & S world that we have an Omega and are not shopping. Her collar. Yes, Mom, before you ask, collar like a pet, which Dominate-wise she is. It is a clear, you’ve been warned that if she doesn’t hand you your bottom, the people who put it on her, will. And our engagement rings on our right hands and wedding on our left, don’t come off until we have been dead five days. She says that after five days it takes Celestial help from high up to return to her body, but we affixed our stuff with the eternity symbol, so, it will never come off.” Dean looked down. Sam held his hand. John pimped her out to any and all takers, held fire-sales where he wasn’t even in the room, to make sure no one killed her. Caleb paid, then blackmailed and one time he and Massee, Kubrick and Walker, tied John up, plugged his ears, so he wouldn’t recognize voices and made him imagine what was happening to her, while she could see the gun they kept in his ear. They used her until she passed out from the pain. When he was finally out of his bindings, he checked on her, cleaned her up, got her an ice cream cone and massaged her and made love to her, then in a couple of days when they were leaving, he told her it was her fault all the money is gone, so she needed to have sex with the gas station attendant and a couple of random guys so they would have some cash.”

”John got Dean multiple times before we went to live with Bobby. We managed what we felt for each other. Dean slept with any and everyone who came along. I got into the D&S scene and developed a taste for guys. I went to college and dated a girl with similar interests, she was killed. I came back, started helping Dean get revenge on The DBs. We got out of the hospital after we both caught Halvers. I jumped Dean we had wasted enough life worrying about what other people thought. We were still getting comfortable, working out the awkwardness and John showed up at Bobby’s with this young girl, claims she is his daughter and mate, we can’t deny that. The way she looked at him, like he was her life. She had gotten shot saving him. They sent their best and their brightest and without being armed, John killed six. She killed six, then she got shot which made her angry, Siri, already reminds me of her. So, she stopped playing with her prey and killed twelve, we have been counting it wrong. She got him out and he brought her to Bobby, so Adrienne could save her. She grew her organs back as just a Halver, she was a puzzle to say the least as a Halver, well... Dean lost control of his rut, because he thought we had been having them, but not with our female omega. He attacked her, hurt her. She forgave and five days of Dean and I hurting each other in the panic room later, she fixed breakfast and she was just a normal teenager on a road trip with her family, he called Java a women who is loose. She stormed to our room, he let her. Dean went to get the vegetarian and the two of us dinner. She smelled so good, so I couldn’t stand it anymore. She says she understood and wanted to know how to make it less awful for me, because I like men. She wished, I was her mate, she didn’t understand what it meant that I had to have her to. I was gentle as I could be and I marked the other shoulder. His mark had faded. She felt like he was rejecting her, she was not okay. So, Dean took her back to John, yelled at him to just stop whining and remark her. She had no choice if he didn’t do it, she would die. The next morning, they are late. We broke in, because no one is answering and Baby was there. Dean tripped over this pile of blankets, it was Java, mostly dead. He had raped and fisted her, beaten her, branded her with his Marines ring, that had his initials on it, then after spanking her and marking her by biting her bottom cheek, he had settled her on this anal toy that went into her colon. He had started it vibrating, he tied her hands. Then he passed out. We got him sober and told him, we would kill him if he came near her. We barely got her to the clinic in time. She had two surgeries, regrew her kidney and liver. Her thigh and her arm had been stomped, she needed therapy. So, three months later they released her. He kidnapped her gave her a drug that made her go through puberty in a day or two and another that erased her memory. She believed she was his twenty-year-old wife.” Sam looked down.

Sully cleared his throat. ”When he brought us home to swing with his wife, they were May-December like we were. Mighty Mouse was stiff and nervous, she finally got into it. He went to bed, she seemed afraid, we got up to leave, she said everything was okay, she just didn’t get to talk to people that often. She said she could do better now that she was relaxed, we just stayed and talked. We tried to get him to hand her over to us, he threatened to disappear, so we settled for swinging, never suspecting the off was fear, we thought they had a volatile marriage. Then Gordon...”

“Walker?” Mary and Iain asked in unison.

”Yes, he threatened to tell the world, she wanted him invisible from the DB for awhile longer. She thought Gordon was delusional about him having another name. She didn’t remember that night and John never knew who was there. She let him use her. She bathed and scrubbed and enthralled a packed house at the local, world famous, strip club, “The Putty Tat”, with a tasteful exotic dance number where she went up the pole with just her thigh muscles. She was changing and she gets attacked by what we came for. She does research, the local hereditary packs became our friends for life, because they hid the bodies and the sheriff was actually in partnership with the enemy. So, if we had followed Gordon’s plans, we all would have died, except Java, they wanted to assimilate her. The hereditary pack took out Gordon, because they wanted him to pay for dishonoring her. We don’t know exactly how. She revised the plans as well. Because of her twenty-four people out of fifty-three, lived. She got attacked by one of the special breeding castes. She killed him by yanking out his heart, she sat the trigger up in his heart and we ran, we barely made it off the cave system.” Sam was quiet remembering her offering to go to the COF if he would let everyone else out alive.

”I legally married her, to keep Bobby happy, she didn’t want to get married unless she could get married to both of us. But if we weren’t married, he wanted her in another room, she was eighteen or so we all thought, but he was not having both of us using her. I thought he was going to have a coronary when we told him, that Sam had gotten her pregnant in Tennessee. She and Sam almost died because I am the most Alpha, I lose consciousness when one of them is hurt, but I stay unharmed. She had hemorrhaged, almost to death, before they got it stopped. She was in the hospital for a week, we ended up using our house fund to pay the bills. Hunter clinics don’t ask for money, but we could pay and if we did, someone else can have their babies safely, too. There is so much more, but she is amazing. Except for the “always in danger” part of our lives, we all three love our lives.”

“Sully, Janey, do you remember an Auburn-haired hunter who was hunting with her daughter. She was interested in Janey only?”

”Yes! Oh God! Ladybug was two doors down, Candace did nothing but complain about the child and the father liked making the kids, but not raising them. Candace would have agreed.”

”If I had four more bullets, John would have come that next morning to an empty house. He didn’t have custody, Iain did.” Mary looked at Sam and he smiled at her.

”I have to admit, I would not have handled the soul thing as graciously as Bobby did. I am glad you had a father who could support and help you navigate those waters. If either of you had came to me and said with a random guy. “I’m gay and this my boyfriend, I would’ve had no problem and even though I know your brothers and she is your baby sister. I have no problem with it, but if you were the ages you were, I would have been a hypocrite and tried to get you to fall for other guys. I would have sent her to live with my friend Bobby, in hopes she would grow out of it. Though now, I can’t imagine the three of you fitting together better with anyone else, you actually glow gold trails behind you. The soul together is beautiful. You two would have been happy just the two, but you would never have been complete. And it is scary to think who she would have become without the two of you. I know Bobby is your Dad, but I am proud to call the men you became my stepsons.”

“Thank you.” Sam said with a clearing of his throat. They all jumped straight at the knock. It was Bobby and Ellen.

“Bobby where’s Jody? And Travis?” Dean asked.

”Jody is on the gate until eleven, so she said she will meet the Quad Contingent, tomorrow. Travis is on tower duty, he said he will see the new little beauties, tomorrow. She’s growing on him.” Bobby chuckled.

”I am going to deliver dinner to the “Winchester Marine Special Ops Core”, I’ll be right back.” She kicked the door open and smiled at Ben when she handed him his plate and drink. “Congrats! On making it to grown-up talk!” Ben sat up straighter and pushed out his chest.

”I think physiologically I am my Mom’s physiologic age. Mentally and emotionally...”

”He is older than his Dad.” Sam blurted out. Dean, knuckled his side. “Ow!” Sam said and started laughing and Ben shushed them.

They enjoyed their dinner as they caught everyone up. When as though they’d practiced it, the babies let out a tiny squeal in a perfect C scale. They all looked to the mini-kitchen when the refrigerator door opened. Java stood and stretched. She had on a pair of faded black with different neon colored kitty cats in sleep caps leggings and one of Sam’s black tees. Her feet were covered in black slouch socks. Her hair was in a high ponytail. She yawned and everyone but her mates gasped as she almost fell off the steps between the kitchen and the living area. She warmed them with her hands, then handed bottles to the new arrivals and Mary and Iain and told them to have fun.

”Granddad Iain, I don’t have a crush on my mother, she won’t eat unless we make her and it’s my turn. She usually eats more for me than her mates, so....” He handed her a plate with a piece of barbecue seitan on it, a scoop of potato salad, a few pieces of fried okra and a half a roll. He handed it to her. She smiled at him. And tried a piece of okra first, it seemed to want to stay, so she took a bite of seitan. Then she guzzled tea, ate bites of roll, then raced out of the room.

”I’m sorry, My Ben, maybe tomorrow I will have had less going on and breakfast will stay.” He smiled gently and kissed her forehead.

”I wouldn’t have a crush on her because I am gay and I have a boyfriend.” Ben sighed with relief. His Dads and Mom were beaming with pride.

To Iain’s credit and Java’s eternal gratitude. He didn’t miss a beat. “Does this boyfriend treat you well and have I met him?”

”He treats me great. I’m not sure. His name is Brody Kincaid. I kissed Mel to see if I felt anything and nothing, except embarrassed because I felt like I kissed my sister. Then she blurted out that it was like her brother, who was there, his grandfather was not nice, he tried to kill Mom and killed Michael’s twin Marcus by mistake. I wasn’t sure until then that he was nothing like his grandfather, not even a little. He giggled, then snorted and said, that he was glad we finally just said something because it was hard not to ask questions. Brody’s Mom delivered, Nikki, her name is Nora. He is making sure she knows tonight. I told him I would make sure my family knew too. Mom and I talked when I realized what I felt. She said not to worry about my Dads because they are being hypocrites if they have a problem with it, because they are together _and_ they are brothers.” Ben looked at his parents and asked if he could try his beast.

”I will take the babies back in the bedroom. I’m fine if you guys are.” Sam wheeled the bassinets out, managing all four. He closed and locked the door.

“Can you handle us?” Dean asked his mate.

”You get too frisky. I will zap you into next week. Be careful with my son and husband!”

”Yes, Ma’am.” Dean turned to face Ben. “I’m going to let you hold on to my arm, do what you feel me doing, relax and let yourself slide your Jegfar to the surface and gently, slowly push your human down, until you feel your skin slipping. Got it?” Dean remembered his clothes. “For those of you watching, the shift shreds your clothes, so whether than having my mate mad that I barely have any clothes that will go through the portal. Ben strip, Buddy. Pretend, they aren’t there. Ben blushed, shrugged and stripped. He put his hand on Dean’s arm “Okay, here we go.” Dean made himself think about the joy of holding the quads, they had Sam and Java’s eyes, tawny, mossy green and gold and hair that was the same color as Java’s. They had enough hair for a tiny pink barrette. He started pushing his person deep inside he rolled his neck as he exhaled and his giant Jegfar form came sliding out of him. He scented a foreign Jegfar near his mates and young and he let out a short, but loud roar. Ben waited until his Dad had sniffed before he made noise.

He turned towards his grandparents and opened his mouth to speak and one of the caw-hissing-growling noises came out loud. He covered his own ears. Dean said in his head. “Think at them, you can’t speak with the fangs and shortened vocal chords.”

”This is awesome! I can’t wait until tomorrow and we can try flying. Dad, we better turn back, Siri is demanding through squeals and cries, that she wants to make sure the Mommy is alright.” Ben smiled or the Jegfar equivalent. They both changed and Sully noted that Ben had the gold star too. They scrambled back into their clothes. They were dressed when Sam came out of the bedroom. Three quads he explained, had fallen asleep, but Siri wanted Mommy.

”She actually at not even a day old thought a complete sentence.” Sam was really excited. When he didn’t get a response, they noticed that Java had crawled into Dean’s lap and she was silently crying. He could feel her pain now. He looked up at Gabriel, they had just appeared and thought something at Java. “What did you tell her? This is more than an impostor pretending to be her parent.”

”We have already executed the witch who waylaid someone who was sent back but he wanted her nonrehearsed response too, because they are necessary. She also needs to talk to this person, come to a place of peace, because her real bio mother has been brought back and is going.” Gabe looked like his heart was breaking for her. “John is in a cell in the dungeon. He is necessary. I asked if I could break each bone once, then heal him first, I was forbidden but you weren’t.”

”Gabe, you are not helping. She has never come to a place of peace. She finally let go of who she thought he was a few months ago. It’s like God wants her off balance or he is getting his jollies being cruel to her.” Dean growled. He held her tight and kissed her hair, then her nose, she looked up and he kissed her on the lips. He notched it up. He moaned into her mouth and she licked his tongue, Dean growled and unbuttoned her gown so he could lave his mark. He laved it and nipped it, she moaned. Sam started for them Ben’s eyes begged him not to.

”Dad.” Ben said it in a normal tone of voice. His voice had leveled off about two months ago, it was deeper than Dadum’s but not as deep as Dad’s. His father full out with fangs bit Java’s shoulder, his shoulder. He lapped at her blood and she whimpered and moaned. “Dad! You are not alone. Are you going to create more babies right here?” That got through, he held her head between his hands, her eyes were unfocused with lust, but the chest-tightening, stomach-churning pain was still there.

”Too late. I already did, Quads, boys, in five months, right before we go. Thank you for stopping me Ben. You came to us after he was gone, but he has hurt everyone in this room except you and your younger siblings. But none as bad as he hurt your mother. Buddy. I need you to stay here. When she can settle, she will know you are safe with an army guarding you and you guarding your siblings.” Dean stood and handed Java to Sam. “Please will you all stay, she is in so much pain, emotionally I’m not sure she knows where or when she is. But if she knows you are not trying to end him and get yourself booted from going, it will make it easier for her. Gabe you know what Cesar needs to be asked, could you go and ask him yourself? He will let you in and believe you if you say “Avenging Matty”.

”What is that?” Gabe looked puzzled.

”If you can’t tell him, you have bigger problems than Sam wanting to rip off an arm and beat you with it. We have had all the fakes we can handle, forever. So, anymore will be treated very badly.” Gabe remembered what his granddaughter had been through. He nodded and disappeared.

”Do you have orders for me as well, human?” Castiel asked.

Dean turned he had tears in his eyes. “No. I would like you to come with us, so I don’t hurt him. Did God think about Aunt Lillian or Mom or me, or did he just decide spur of the moment to see if she can bare up under the pain?”

”He doesn’t discuss things with even his Archangels. I do not know why he believes this is wise. I honestly believe she would rather be back with Christian than have to see her father again.”

“Cas, we aren’t up to well wishing from everyone we pass. Can you take us? Who is working the cells tonight?”

”She and her wife were resting. She was massaging her wife’s feet. Her wife did the barking today and is four months pregnant.” Cas said. He was no longer angry. He saw who this man had been to their leader and the Pack’s most submissive member.

”Thanks.” Dean reached out and thought to Ennis. “Ennis would you please replace Claire at the dungeon station?”

”Sure. Let me tell, Patience I will be gone.” He stood up and went to where Patience was putting their twin girl and boy to bed with a story. “Baby. The Vezető wants me to babysit a guest in the cells. You feeling alright?”

”Yeah. I wonder who? It wasn’t as great as our gift, for everyone, maybe someone tried to hurt a pack member.” Patience had a flash of Sam in a hospital bed, Tasha and Ruth healing and Java holding Sam’s soul here. “Ennis, someone is going to hurt Sam, bad. Please ask her to come here. When you see Dean, give him the message. I love you! Be careful!” She hugged him tight. He hugged back and kissed her.

”I’ll be careful and I will ask him to pass on the message.” He hurried out the door and blurred to the dungeon. When Ennis arrived, he let Claire know she had been relieved because her wife could go into labor.

”Thanks. Don’t talk to the female, she is a witch and I am not sure she is a Glenda, she might be the kind with flying monkeys.” Ennis laughed. “The other one gives me the perv creeps big time. Even after I told him my wife and I were very happy he mentioned a threesome and he kept just watching me. He has been staring at my ass.”

”It is a very nice ass. But it is creepy and pervvy to keep staring after you have made it clear you don’t swing that way.”

”I also get the feeling he’s a guest cause he’s waiting on someone or something. I get the feeling if he wanted out, he’d be out already. He’s a hunter and a Halver. He reeks. Halver smell, but he also smells like, dead things and sweat and musky.”

”Okay. Got it, you don’t like him.”

”Ennis, it’s more like he is dangerous. Be a cop, see him, with those eyes.” She had grabbed his arm. She wasn’t the touchy-feely type.

”I promise Claire. I will be careful. I have twins and a little boy coming. I love my wife. I will be ware!” He put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed, she lightly elbowed him. She smiled as she raced up the front stairs which came out on her side of the sprawling compound the pack called home for seven more months. Ennis went back to check on the prisoners. The guy was just slipping out of the cell. “Please twitch, so I can kill you and call it a night.”

The guy started clawing his throat and struggling for air, as he was dragged back inside the cell. The lock on the door glowed molten orange as it was fused shut. Ennis gasped at how pale and angry his friend, The Alazátos looked. “Hi Ennis. Please let Patience know I’ve seen it as well and to please rest and let us handle the viper in our midst.” She was shaking and Sam wrapped his arms around from behind and rested his head on hers.

”Go ahead home. David will be on from eight to midnight. Wade from midnight to four. Speak from four until eight. Keith from eight until noon. Or I might change it, only I will know until I do it. Just so you know, I have issued a Shoot to Kill order on both prisoners, they wish our Alazátos harm.” Dean said as Ennis growled.

”If you need me back, let me know.”

”I will. Goodnight, Ennis.”

”G’night, my Királyi Familie.” He raced up the back way.

”Kitten. You are smokin’ hot! You still have my tattoo?”

”She had a hummingbird dipping his beak in for nectar added and your fake name removed, magically, like it was never there. Candace, you are as hot now as when we made out. Even then you were a little too free and easy for me to partake, I took your hand out of my pants and went upstairs and curled around my brother.”

”Are you sure that wasn’t the real issue that you would rather have your brother screw you than you screw a girl?” She said with a smirk.

”Believe me, Candace. He likes having sex with women, he is pure magic with his mouth, and he knows how to use what he was given. He can say certain things in his normal voice, and I explode with pleasure. He was my second, right after Daddy. He has gotten me pregnant five times, twice with twins and currently with quads. One sweet little boy who I lost due to messes you both left behind. And our first boy child, named after who should have been my father and one of The Musketeers, Jo. I know you remember having sex with Sam, I see it in your thoughts, but he didn’t remember you until he was reminded. It was shortly after that, he slept with a random guy. You just didn’t do it for him. If Sam stares there for too long, I come so hard I white out. They are both men in full. Maybe you just aren’t woman enough to bring out the best in them.”

She rubbed across Sam and he kissed her to calm her. He laved his mark, she whined and he pulled her shirt down and he let Candace see his fangs, then he bit Bunny on his shoulder, reassuring her, that he was real with his pheromones. She moaned as he licked up every drop of blood he could and laved the mark shut. He pulled her head back by her hair and kissed her deeply, then he took her jugular between his regular teeth and held her pulse in his teeth. “You can feel me and you know that your Alpha is holding your life in his teeth. I am real. God brought them back to complete a mission. But you are real, we are real, the children are real and your real parents are with our children.”

Dean laughed when they both jumped and Candace squealed, when Sam looked up and his eyes had bled to his beast’s. He smiled with a mouth full of fangs. She was fighting to hold her form. Dean caressed the top of a silky breast. “We brought her down here tonight, so seeing the two people who she hates most, didn’t grow in her mind. We also wanted you to understand, that she outgrew you a long time ago. You started messing with her life and taking away normal when she was four and Viper almost caught you, You had a friend who was a witch, perform an ancient, dark magic trick and fold time so you could claim she was six. She had two years hunting with you and loving you and thinking you were the best Mommy ever. Then she was a month shy of what was really her 6thbirthday, she got food poisoning from bad shrimp at the Chinese food place you ordered from all the time. She sent you to a salt and burn that she had done all the research on, all you had to do was, salt and burn the bones and the lock of hair in the heirloom locket the haunted lady wore all the time. She was surviving Hell, she never screamed and until I killed him, he never stopped wanting to see if he could make her scream. Even now she seldom will scream in childbirth or other things that have to hurt, because she is tough and tough girls don’t scream or cry as her father taught her. You packed up and started hunting from the road again. You met a lady you wanted to have sex with and you swung with her and her husband and Java stayed in the room and watched TV. You were saying your goodbyes, when you realized she was in trouble, because the sicko hunter who wanted to buy your tiny angel had found you and so had the government agency that had injected DNA into your embryo when you were carrying her. They told you that her biological father was staying in a room across town and if you came to them, they would make sure that when they had terminated you, they would leave the girl wherever you wanted. You passed up the couple who were hunters, Halvers and wanted a child, and instead you chose to have them drug her and leave her with her father, even knowing that he was a pedophile. You believed that after they made no effort to shield her from seeing what was done to you, they would drug her and leave her outside the cheesy motel room of a pedophilic one night stand, in the middle of a snowstorm. She just stared in hatred at them, when this man who wanted her and didn’t get her, raped and choked you to death.” Candace blanched and gagged. She threw up in the corner of her cell. “He knew what her father was, they hunted in some of the same places. He took your little girl and while the men watched, he sodomized her. It shredded her, but she never made a peep, he choked her out. They drugged her, he did the time fold spell which unbeknownst to him, took away a lot of awful memories and the memory of him and returned her to her true age and made her precocious puberty more mystifying when she is six. He healed her and did a charm to heal her hymen. They placed her outside the drunk’s doorway, as you had requested, they would be able to keep track of her, because her father was one of the male subjects of their studies. She thought thanks to the implanted magic, that Viper had given her a choice. Take both of you, kill you bad and make her watch and then give an eight-year-old Halver who had been through puberty and her very sexual and voraciously hungry naiad was awakened to the men of the pack to use. Or you could valiantly find someone to leave her with and march of to the gallows alone to face the music for your crimes. After he had used her, she wanted the comfort and closeness, so while he was still in her body, she asked about if they killed you quick or slow, did it hurt. He told her the truth, promised he would always tell her when they were in trouble and what their options were. He turned her into a special ops trained warrior, who had a mutated form of Halvers and was deadly, who thought it was perfectly okay, if not normal for her to turn her father inside out sexually. She took him down rabbit holes he knew where there but had never dared to go down them before her. The whole time, Humanity Only had been drugging them and messing with them pharmaceutically, they almost overdosed her and caused him, to get too rough with her she finally pestered him into trying anal. Our warlock friend, had just erased their minds this time. She thought it was her idea to ask him to take her anally, which he had been afraid to do, because he was afraid, she would make him too excited and he would rip her apart. He gave her what she asked for, for her birthday, complete with fisting, they curled up and went to sleep, drugged, HO, they gave her an injection to terminate the pregnancy they had made possible and they made sure neither of them even suspected she was pregnant. In reality, she was tiny for eight, or ten as they thought, she could not have carried a baby to term and survived it. But he for the first and probably only time had guilt about hurting her, the docs found the drug in her system, so he snuck her out and he went off the grid with her. The drugs he had been given left his system and he tried to back off a bit. But she felt rejected, she started shutting down, he had to get back in her bed to save her. And for the next two years they were happy at this little cabin in the middle of nowhere. Then HO found them and the two who survived were too cocky to leave her alone, but she killed them, especially after she got shot and it made her angry. Before that she was just protecting her Daddy, getting shot in the abdomen hurts. HO doped John before she got him free and they sped to Bobby’s and a doctor who would treat her and not comment over them being head over heels. We came home. I caught a whiff of her and my smell changed, she growled at me. By morning she had grown back her organs and the closet quickie, triggered my first ever rut. I stalked and repeatedly raped the heck out of her. Sam and I took out the violence that I felt on each other. John here, said he understood that she did not willing jump her brother. We left to go kill the monster we were after when John had to break off and we couldn’t get it to come out, we had the wrong plumbing. That night, Sam couldn’t fight his own rut anymore, she understood and they made love. She showered and then she collapsed, we took her back to John, when we dropped her back to John’s room, he was drunk, but he had to do it. And we are not sure after watching a tape of the night, how she got some of her injuries. Candy, John had stuck her sick and rejecting him on a giant anal sex toy and passed out drunk. She eventually, passed out from blood loss and he, broke a rib that had punctured a lung. Janice said, if she had been human, we would have found her dead the next morning, he branded her with his Marine Spec Ops ring so she would never forget who she had belonged to. This was the drug making him crazy jealous, that they had injected him at the cabin, it was triggered by his jealousy, alcohol, her pheromones when she was aroused by us, they made sure with the drug that she would be triggered into what she felt, did or did not feel about us, and acting on it.

Max hurt her John so you took her away. That asshole ended up worming his way into our pack and he started planning on destroying her life. He made sure her, surrogate Dad did what you never could. Believe me, she cried over the irony, of carrying her Father’s child. He made her ultra fertile after Sully was taken, because he knew she would go after her father and without killing everyone she would be held prisoner and they would both need to take the edge off their rut/heat cycles with pack or she would die. Then he let her power imprint on him, temporarily. She bought the aura, whatever he was sending out. She said he was the soul’s mate. Once the baby was born, he was back with his sister, he was arranging meetings to choke her out. Our babies were born. She started shutting down and they discovered a long history of poisoning. Everyone said we should prepare ourselves, that her little body had been through too much. This time angels saved her because we are supposed to arrange and lead the transport of the pack and others from parallel universes to this new world that will try to kill us everyday. They revealed everything and Max was found out and she executed him, brutally, she made him choke on his package, after his twin ripped it off, then she finally stuffed it some place he had found a lot pleasure through. He screamed. She gave him a chance to possibly save his soul, he used it to curse his children, parents, twin and his pack. She had all of us protected and she saw him as Halott A Csomaghoz or for nonpack, dead to the pack, the only person he killed was himself. I am telling you this because, she is still compassionate to a fault. You get tonight to think through your future. Candace can you accept you will never be more than her friend, you will not have alone time with any grandchild, and you are not to keep bringing up the good parts of the past thinking that they make her soften. They cause her pain, because once she saw what you were, she looks back and sees nothing but lies.” She wept but nodded. “What are you nodding to?” They both looked when Java porn moaned. Her eyes had bled to her beast’s. Something else must have happened, because Sam was holding her tightly with one muscular arm, his eyes had changed again, and Dean scented the air, Sam was fingering her from behind, distracting her with sex kept her beast focused away from what it wanted to shred. He felt his eyes slide and shift to his Jegfar’s eyes, he looked up and smiled at her, then sniffed. She was totally unfocused on them, he made her feel comfortable and Sam was about to tumble her over into an orgasm, which should theoretically calm her beast. Dean could still feel her pain, but her thoughts were focused on pleasure. If she made it through this first meeting without losing it, then if they stuck to the rules, she might not shred them. “Candace, what are you nodding to?”

”I will accept friendship it is more than I expected. And if she will let me meet them with one of you there, it is more than I would have had, dead and in the Summerland, so yes, I can live by those rules. I don’t need to think about it.”

”Understood and accepted.”

John was scenting the air. He smiled and said. “Add a finger and stroke it across the top of her cunt. She will come so hard she will scream your name!”

Dean said. ”Shit!” He heard a high-pitched yip. Then he heard the ear-splitting angry Jegfar noise. He stood his ground and prepared for thirteen feet of angry Jegfar to ram into him. Sam was moving slow and breathing heavy, he was fighting himself. Candace screamed, which seemed to help, she was cooperating and had regained female status in Sam’s brain, Sam did not purposely scare nonthreatening women. John’s eyes were huge and he was back in his cage. “Your Vezető says NO! You cannot kill him, yet!” Dean said in Alpha timbre. Sam growled, roared, cawed, made a loud angry noise. Dean was prepared to issue the command again. Then Java’s body, still human, pressed into Sam’s extremely huge in comparison’s body. Her arm slid slowly around his hip and she couldn’t get her little arm all the way around him, but she stroked and kissed his lower back in tiny, sweet kisses. She was whispering each of their children’s names to him in a litany. He started to shift back. Dean saw her pull off her shoes and bottoms and lay back on the bench. Sam was almost back when he slid into her. He was still too big there, because she winced, then soothed him. He moved slow until he was back then he picked up the pace. She shook her head at Dean. “You’re amazing! He was here to stop you and not only did you keep it together you calmed him. I have always loved you, but never as much as I do right now.” Dean whispered through her brain, she sighed, smiled at him and pulled Sam closer. Dean stayed just to make sure, she was safe before John opened his mouth again. He looked around the corner and John was trying to speak, he couldn’t, she had spelled his mouth shut. He just chuckled. Sam finished.

”Are you okay?” Sam started checking her for wounds or broken bones. She was bleeding a tiny bit. She pushed his hand to his mouth, he cleaned it. Dean moaned. She stuck her hand out and handed him a pair of sweats and a tee and socks and shoes. He got dressed and she pulled up her leggings and put her shoes on. She walked up to the cell door. Released his vocal chords. John was going to say something foul.

”You will be quiet or I will quiet you again. I just had a moment of clarity. Candace was not a good mother, but she loves me, SHE made sure we ate regular and she never pimped either of us out, she worked whatever job was willing to pay her under the table. She stayed in place so I would have an address for college online. I had a home.” She smiled at Candace. “You convinced me that the sex you were about to have with my partially conscious eight-year-old body was my duty to give to my Daddy. I needed to be able to cope with our lives, so I convinced myself that you loved me like you would a wife. I didn’t remember Caleb, Pastor Jim, Gordon, and all the anonymous others you used me like a debit card for to make your life easier. Maybe by the time I got shot you had convinced yourself that we loved each other. The two years at the cabin, were magical, but two years against all the other crap you pulled, barely makes a couple of drops in the rusty bucket that is my memories of you, with the folds unfolded I reverted back to sixteen. I have more children than I am old. One is older than I am physiologically. I thank God every day that none of them is like you. That your biological sons are Bobby’s morally, ethically, emotionally and therefore, nothing like you. I think God brought you back from Purgatory because I needed to be able to tell you. I don’t care enough about you to hate you. Goodbye, John. John’s face contorted in rage and he had a metal bar off his bed, they didn’t know how he got it lose, he stepped forward and moved to stab her through the heart. Sam stepped in between them and John stabbed him in the gut, it made a sucking sound as he pulled it out and dropped it. “Dean what are you doing?”

”I am holding onto him. Don’t you dare take his wound and severe the connection, he doesn’t get to have your life. No!” John laughed. Dean saw her eyes go white. Then John’s head snapped to the right fast and his head just dangled there. He dropped. “Grandfathers! I promise, even if it lands me in Hell, if you let that monster you brought back kill Sam. I will not go anywhere he can find himself another Moses!”

“I will forbid everyone from going if he plans on not letting her see the new land, because she killed that vermin!”

”Father God, I am sorry I lost my temper and used my power against him. I was over him he could no longer hurt me emotionally. I was arrogant, I didn’t protect my family, my responsibility. Please don’t take this sweet man from us. Let Candace and myself be able to safe him. Please, if you have to punish because of my arrogance, then punish me, please don’t take him.” Candace’s cell opened, she knelt beside her daughter and they both began to knit the hole closed from the inside out. Dean was getting weaker and weaker. “Faster, please!” Candace worked faster, so did she, he moaned and Dean sat up. The Trenton family answered her call for Vedo. They lifted him and all carried him to medical. Candace looked lost. Dean told her to come on. “We can revisit some of the rules, but she has a mother and she doesn’t want you back to be that, but as a friend. She’s a good friend.”

”That is easy to see. She had pulled a shield around you, isolating her, she was ready to trade her life for his. I saw rage when she killed John, then bottomless love, when she looked at you and him.”

Dean sped up. He announced to the pack. “The female prisoner is no longer a prisoner but an interviewee, she is also not the version that was here causing problems up to lunch today. This is the real Candace Dawson.” She smiled at him as he raced away to be with his mates. Java’s breathing was heavy and jagged. They couldn’t get Sam stable, he was healing too slowly, he needed a lot of blood. “Dean why don’t you have a seat so we can steal a couple of units from you?” His youngest brother asked him. He went and sat down. A woman with green eyes, smiled and got a unit going. When she stood up, she held her back and stretched. You could see the bad-tempered kick of the baby inside her and hear her gentle laugh. One of the men who had helped bring Sam in, hugged her and kissed her quickly. Then he rubbed the belly. Candace could feel that while they called it a pack, it was a huge family.

The machines monitoring Sam, dropped and alarmed. Java glowed, she lifted her arms, she asked for help. “I’m losing him, please someone start healing his body. Ruth came running in and so did Tasha. Candace approached slowly, Java begged with her eyes, the others made room. After fifteen minutes, the machines started registering Sam. His eyes fluttered and he moved trying to sit up. “Java’s in trouble!” Java dropped and was still. Candace moved closer, trying to stay out of the way, but still see Java.

”Cole lay her here and Dean, you might start asking the angels to come I think she is in labor and is bleeding in there somewhere. It may be more than we can stop.” A woman with long, curly blond hair and a lab coat said. Her name tag said, “Nora”. A tall woman moved past Candace, followed by a man who had to be over seven feet tall. He took Java’s hand and sang quietly to her. Candace caught “Under The Boardwalk”. Others started humming.

The tall woman held her other hand and said, “Mommy’s here, Ladybug.” Candace saw a tenderness on the woman’s face that she had not been capable of even though she tried. She kissed her right hand and said as she rubbed the rings on it. “They need you we need you, but those seventeen babies need you. You’ve always made them feel like they weren’t giving up anything great by staying under the dome of protection. You can make going to another planet seem okay. You might be tired, Ladybug, but we all need you so much. You are not just our Alazátos, you are our próbakő, when we are lost, we hang onto you.”

Candace heard wings and then the Angel who had swooped down and got her was there. Dean said. “I think Sam is stabilized but she is in labor. Gabriel, she can’t go through what we have been through today and lose the babies too. Please! Save our sons.”

”Your way of handling the problem was unexpected. He was pleased. We’re here to fix Big-n-Tall and deliver the bambinos. Also, the sun for that solar system, had some unexpected sun flares, so we have to hold off on the orbs and the stars are not as ready as this crook said.” Gabe said as Cas stepped up to Sam and finished healing him. Sam looked to his left were Java was awake and crying. He stood over her and she grabbed him and hugged him. Dean squeezed in and they made the rusty purring noise. And they closed their eyes and her pulse rate evened out. Her eyes opened, full of happy tears and then widened from a contraction. She just puffed, but she didn’t scream. Candace watched in awe, she huffed and puffed and said, shoot, and crud, but no screaming or cussing.

Candace introduced herself to Janey and Sully. “I am the real Candace. I didn’t even know. Do you remember me?”

They both said in unison. “We swung but not so much that we don’t remember who we’ve been with.”

“I wanted the experience with a woman. I never was satisfied deep inside no matter who I slept with you opened my eyes to the fact that I wanted a woman. I had a reason for not leaving her with you. I was going to escape from under their noses. I kept spotting new ones, there were thirty of the DBs, I realized. I couldn’t make it out. I thought they would leave her alone if I could just get back, I could ask you. Max caught me. I blocked where she was. I got away and had time to dump her and watch John stagger over and pick her up, before the OPS got me. Max made a deal with OPS, that he got to rape and kill me, that he would see where. He whispered in my ear as I died, “I know where the little bitch is and when I’m done Viper can have them both. I have wondered if he killed her, she was defiantly a follower of The Path, so we would not meet in the next life. John liked little boys, I found so many weird kinks in the hunter sexual underbelly. John’s was not the worst and he might have killed me if he knew I knew. I can’t justify how bad I was at mothering and most interactive activities. She was not planned, but I never thought of ending the pregnancy. I was afraid if I put her in the system, she would end up with the person, I had run away from. And she did anyway. You have done an amazing job.”

“Most of that was her doing, then ours and theirs.” They looked over to where they were playfully debating E names for boys.

”I figured she would be stunning, but she is staggeringly stunning. I saw Sam be soothed from his beast back to himself with making love as the cooling gel. They are beautiful together. I don’t belong here. She wants to be my friend, but I never did anything but bad as far as she is concerned.”

”Not true. You took her horseback riding and she remembers looking at you and thinking you were the prettiest Mommy in the world. Candace, she can’t tell you where you were staying or had she eaten that day. But she can say that the sun made a halo around your head. She can tell you her horse’s name and your horse’s name. Miranda and Bleu. She remembers blue Jean overalls and a yellow shirt that had smiling daisies on it. Don’t mess up again. This time no one is chasing you. You just be around as much as you want.” Janey realized she didn’t feel the need to defend her place in Ladybug’s heart with the real version. They sat by each other, Dean watched to see her reaction, she beamed and handed each one a baby.

”Okay, the bearer of said four, seven and half pound babies, decides first names. Uncle Bobby will take the identical slips of paper and select one and hand it to me. She flicked her hand and they each had a perfectly cut piece of her forest stationary with the loam green space to write on. They wrote their choices down they were all folded evenly. And put them in one of Sam’s beanies.

She took a sleeping, bundle of perfection and announced that his first name would be Eiji, his signature color was orange, she put him in the orange onesie with his first name embroidered on it, cloth diaper, and wrapped him in his orange hand made blanket, made by Auntie Ellen.

”I am glad I made two sets of everything when you announced the girls.” Ellen sighed.

”Me too. He could be wrapped in pale pink with roses.” Dean shook his head in horror on behalf of the Eiji who could care less as he slept.

Java pointed at the name bag. She was beaming. “Is she always able to compartmentalize so easily?” Candace asked Janey.

”Absolutely, she will cry her tears when she will not make us all sad. I overrode her order to leave the body, she would cleanup. After this they can have more sex and she will be pregnant again.” Sully squeezed Janey's shoulder in comfort. We will be picking out names for twins. The big guy agreed to allowing us to only have twins, because we can’t handle more.” Sully left it there, so, so did Candace.

Java was having the time of her life, she giggled so hard at Dean trying to pronounce their son’s name from the written name, she almost fell off Sam’s lap.

Her perfectly manicured hand after everything, made all the women shake their heads, she pointed a long-nailed, straight finger at Janey. Janey stuck her hand in the bag. She read the slip out loud. “And the child shall be named...” She waited until Candace smacked her arm good naturedly. Everyone got quiet. Janey laughed wickedly. Everybody breathed. “Eiji Benjamin. Who and why?”

“Me and because, when this mostly grown man came here as a dying, Halver child, who had never known a mother’s love, I never doubted for a minute I wanted him, neither did my mates, but Ben called her Mom, that first day. This amazing woman loves without condition and endlessly. She saw a kid who needed a mother, even though she was about to burst with our first set of twins.” Dec and DeeDee stood and took a bow. Dean shook his head as everyone applauded them. “She was telling Ben that he always had a home here, that we were weird, wacky and loving, and would all accept him. But we could already see that Ben was shining brighter, already growing in the warmth of her love.” He pretended to strum a violin. “If she does name after someone, it is because she loves them or because they saved a life precious to her. I have seen Ben just hug her and she fights harder, because he needs her, he has saved her life twice. So, I figured she would give a male child his name for a middle name or I would have a daughter named Benjamina.” She leaned over and kissed him. Sam pulled them apart. “That is why we are head by a couple dozen babies, one of us kisses her and it gets us going and she is pregnant by the next morning.” Sam explained. She bit his shoulder. She saw the flicker and smiled.

“Okay. Before we are watching the conception.” Bobby shook the hat. Java looked at everyone they all nodded, especially Janey. Java pointed at Candace.

”I wouldn’t know the people.” She said trying to melt away. “I didn’t even put a slip in.”

”She points, you pull a slip, them’s the rules!” Jody said. Candace picked a slip and nervously said. “Edric Charles.” He had a goldenrod yellow set to match his brother’s. “Who and Why?” Java winked at her as Dean put the happily gurgling infant in his bassinet.

”That was mine.” Sully spoke up. “We were leaving to go rescue the real Alicia. She knew the fake was going to die painfully and that what she carried inside her was not a viable child. Dean under the influence of someone who was not her friend, decided she was killing the woman because she was jealous that he had gotten the stranger panic. Everyone was treating her poorly. But Charlie hugged her and begged her to come back, because even if the Brothers Idiot didn’t realize it, she did, she was incapable of doing what they accused her of. She would not kill anyone because she was jealous. Charlie loved her and never doubted her. We were all told that she was dying, she might have two months, but the signs said sooner. Charlie never waivered that Aramis could and would be strong enough to hold on until her mates got their heads out of their posteriors. Charlie has always been there when she needed a friend, she is one of two people who have never let her down, that she needs to survive. They have childhood nicknames for each other, and she picked the passionate, well-trained, religious Aramis for my Mighty Mouse. My girl would definitely name a child some version of Charlotte Katherine Bradbury’s name. We call her Charlie, so I went with the masculine proper name of Charles.” They were holding each other and blubbering happy, hormonal tears. Charlie was due any day.

Tasha said a glamour to hide the red puffy eyes. Java sniffed and pointed at Ben, who beamed and stuck his hand in the beanie and pulled out a slip. “Ender Adam. Who and why?”

Sam raised his hand. “Because, she recently mourned the end of a brother’s relationship with her. I noticed that a long time before this, she had started having those talks that only a big brother will work for, with Adam.” Sam shrugged. She caught his eyes, they stared into each other’s, not speaking and then a soft, sweet kiss, that heated. Until Dean just picked her up and put her in his lap. Everyone laughed including them. She took the baby and put him in his dark teal set and Sam put the seriously in thought baby in his bassinet. Then her expressive face looked at Asa with pain, straining her features. He came and kissed her forehead, told her he loved her, but he needed to go. He was glad she was able to do what needed doing. It just hurt realizing all he had done to three of the women in this room, he needed to flee. She kissed his cheek, then Alisha’s, they slipped out.

”Max’s parents?” Candace asked. Sully and Janey nodded.

”We have one more child to go, and we don’t want to give him a chance to go back in.” Bobby said trying to keep the mood up. Java smiled and pointed at Ellen. She smiled and got a slip, she made sure her boys had noticed her hand. They had noticed the trembling that came before the panic attack. Ellen read out loud. “Emmett Joseph. Who and why?” Ellen asked cheerfully.

Travis raised his hand. “I am fond of you, Java India Winchester. Today you have had eight babies, ended a nightmare, forgave someone, who most in the same situation couldn’t, etc. And you did it with grace and dignity. My amazing stepdaughter told me that if I couldn’t come to love and respect you, the fault was in me. I figured you would name maybe more than one child after her. She kissed Travis’ cheek and wrapped the baby in maroon and handed him to Sam.

Ellen, Janey and Candace, stood. “Thank you for including me. It was a wonderful evening.” Candace kissed her on the forehead. 

Java hugged her and kissed her cheek. “I think, Daddy and Mommy or going to take you to your new suite. I had you added on the plans for Gehenna already.” They nodded and Sully kissed her.

”You can get past whatever triggered you, don’t hold back, don’t be ashamed, and anytime of the day or night, call if you need us.” He looked at her mates. They both nodded. “We will give her the preinterview spiel. And Ruth said it is already in your schedule for tomorrow.” He tweaked her cheek. “G’night, Mighty Mouse, Gentleman.” They smiled. Ben kissed her and closed the door softly.

Sam locked it and the other doors with telekinetic push and he slid a noise shield around them. Dean had the babies away a bit, but still close enough they could all quickly get to the crying one before he woke the seven sleeping ones. He put a smaller sound bubble around the bassinets. He had her gown off and she was fugueing, her eyes were seeing some place they could not go with her, just be here when she came back. He held her while she rocked, she pushed out of their arms and it was like someone picked her up and slammed her on the floor. They watched fascinated as her subconscious made lube appear beside her head, they could see someone pushing themselves into her bottom, they weren’t fitting, she was squirming, he bashed her head on the carpet, she was still and tears of pain slid down her colorless, except for bruises and a black eye, face. Then the person lubed a piece of PVC tubing and put it in. She begged. “Daddy, please just shoot me if you don’t want me anymore. Please, don’t Daddy. She ran and hid under the desk he pulled her back. Then her face went back to the face that didn’t care enough to beg and plead. The tubing went in her ass. Sam gagged. The invisible person put a drugged hamster off in the tube. She fought weakly and begged. “Daddy just kill me. Daddy, Oh God! It hurts! Please just shoot me. Owww...” She sobbed; her heart was broken. Then she rolled over and they could see the sex machine, ramming in and out of her. She screamed. “Christian, please I’ll do all the guards and you can film it and sell it I’ll sign a waiver, please don’t play the tape again, please. No!” She flipped over and they watched in horrified fascination as splotches of blood splatted on the floor and seeped out of her from the sodomy and the toy. Then a white-lipped bamboo viper, slithered between her legs, flicking at the blood, it goes inside her, she turns over and for a few seconds, you can see the viper moving inside her. Then they hear the tape playing and she is back in the hotel room, with the toy moving in her and Christian, Douglas, Ketch, Caleb, Pastor Jim, and John are sitting in theatre chairs along with a couple dozen others, whose faces are not clear. Sam and Dean realized they aren’t clear because she can’t remember their faces, they were gas station attendants, motel managers, etc. that John had used her to pay his way with. They were all stroking themselves, as the snake comes back out, fat with the hamster, he starts striking her belly where the toy is making her belly move. The toy bursts out of her belly and she starts convulsing from the venom and shock. The Viper crawls in the hole and bundles up to stay. The men all come, it lands on her until she is drowning in it. The come turns to blood and she is sinking and Bevell, Lisa, some guard at OSP are pushing her under.

”Sam grab her arm and step into the nightmare and help me pull her out or this time they are going to kill her. I can feel it!”

”Me, too!” They each grabbed an arm and forced the connection open. They found themselves in a boat on a sea of blood. They pulled her in, punching and kicking those who wanted her to die there. They get her in and Max is right there. He grabbed her and while he sodomized her, he was choking her to death, her feet were drumming, they saw petechia in her eyes and on her face, her lips were going blue. They were suddenly fighting John and Ketch and the others who are trying to keep them from saving her. She managed to get him out of her and she put her hands around his throat, but they were too small, so she changed and completely rips him into pieces. She did it to everyone who had been watching or hurting her. She ripped them to pieces, then she went to the corner, naked and covered in blood, she kept saying under her breath, “My Love, My Sun! My Heart, My Moon!” Over and over and over! Then one by one all the bad things were gone, she was drenched with sweat, but unhurt physically. She looked at Sam. The sorrow and uncertainty in her eyes broke his heart. “My Heart? My Moon?” She asked in a whisper.

Sam hugged her tight and kissed her and said, “Your heart. Your Moon.” He kissed her again.

She turned to Dean and asked him. “My Love? My Sun?” Her hand trembled as it reached for his cheek. He grabbed it and kissed her fingers. Sam laid her down and stroked through her folds, she flooded at his touch. He picked her up and Dean held himself so Sam could lower her onto him. She moaned throatily, when he settled her on his brother’s cock. Dean thought at her, “Your Love, your sun.” Sam rimmed her and fingered her and then he pushed into her to the hilt and as he nibbled and sucked on her ear lobe which she loved. He thought at her. “Your heart, your moon.” They both began to move, claiming her, letting her know that the monsters were gone, that she destroyed them all. She was with her Sun and her Moon and they would never let her go again. She came, they all gasped and smiled when they felt the spark of two tiny lives beginning. When both brothers knots caught, they marked their shoulders, she came again and caused them both to go.

They bathed her and themselves in the rejuvenating bath salts that Ruth had made her, for giving birth to eight beings that would quickly be bigger than her. When she was thoroughly clean and they were too, and she was subby enough to fall asleep deeply, Dean slipped one of Tasha’s sleeping stones under their pillows, it was supposed to block dreams. They all slept through until morning.

Three Months Later...

Java really had “The Pregnancy Hornies” this time around, she woke up out of nightmares of Sam dying bloody in Tennessee, she had made a scene last night about not going, until Dean had immobilized her hands, spread her butt cheeks, and sat her on Sam’s distraction device. She had used them well and proper. Then again, this morning, they were sated and relaxed. She showered, came back out and smiled at them both embarrassed. She went to the kitchen and made coffee and slipped out of the suite quietly in a shapeless, white cotton dress, she had tied a colorful rainbow-dyed hemp sash around her to give her shape. She added a crocheted cardigan in a nice purple color. She kept tripping trying to get the hang of walking in the purple, cable-stitched hemp ballet flats. They were prototypes of typical, sustainable clothing for a simple workday, for the world that would not allow any synthetic materials to survive. She called Naomi telepathically.

”Naomi?”

”Hello, Sunshine. There aren’t any problems with the orbs they are there.” Java checked quickly.

”No. I wanted to make sure that all the items we are bringing and plan to grow, will grow, because the world has its human-toxic version? Otherwise, wouldn’t it be non-natural to the planet?” Java asked.

”Zach as you call him and I went over the list, everything so far has an on planet version that is toxic because of the virus, but it has been fine with everything we have grown.” She laughed. Layla wanted to know, she didn’t doubt your word, but you were not God, so you could make a mistake.” Java laughed. “She just wanted to make sure their were no tv stations at all from when the others were there. I told her that they never had television and when the virus started, they scavenged the radio station powerful enough to send word, but they had orchestrated their own end, so they never got anyone who could help them. Layla said that we would write our own music, come up with new sounds and instruments, that she would figure out how to make a piano and other instruments. And that her Moom, Daddy and Dadums, would make sure you didn’t mess up and get punished by God. She would do her best for God to be glad he sent her there to help. I think she would have become a advocate for any oppressed group, she would work on preserving history, etc. on Earth, perhaps she still will. The remnants of the Vai civilization need to be preserved somehow, maybe we could sketch drawings or take pictures of them and she and her brother, the artist could take them and build models. I think she will want to preserve it as much as I do.” She waited a couple of heartbeats.

“You finally know why you broke and ripped Christian apart?” Naomi asked gently.

”Yes. It makes me wonder how God can think I am worthy of helping start a civilization?”

”Because all three of you doubt, you question, you seek answers and then you do your best. You pray, but I think they will before you leave there and they witness his mighty wrath. Those who think they are better, either can’t be taught or have no more lessons to learn and are ready for the next life, will end this life here or be raptured away before it gets bad. The Gehenna cells are made of people and nonhuman humanoids who want to do better, can be taught, etc.”

”I just walked into my kitchen. Will the one there be big enough, since I will have close to 750 meals to prepare a day. I will love just having to tend my pack for a change! I gave birth to eight nonhuman humanoids, three months ago. And I am pregnant with two more. We do have a beast form that looks like a white and gray sabretooth tiger with wings and sounds like a cross between a raven, viper and tiger, with white eyes and slotted light blue pupils. All the angst about Candace is gone, now that the real one is here. She and Janey are becoming friends.”

”It sounds like we are missing all the fun!” Naomi smiled when Java giggled. Take care of yourself, darling girl, I will be waiting for your signal that you are sending the suns and moons. You can send the tree seedlings, then too, and I can get them growing. Have you found a botanist yet?”

“Yes, she is young and a bit flighty, but she did her best in school, because she cared what happened here, she knows about hydroponics. I have her working with our electrical and other types of engineer and my brewing, barking, etc. assistant. I have been learning. I am going to start Candace on it too, she is quick as a whip, so she should be equally ready, until the kids show interest. We are evenly mated, so I would have to find a mated couple who are botanists. I am coming up blank. I will have new people to ask after they bring our allies here. Plus, I got permission to even my numbers up as I see fit, then my Granpa is to tell me, before I contact if the person, can be folded into our colony or has earned the right not to perish here. I told him, it is not earning, it is desiring to do better, I think, but I am a young human, not even old enough to be sage.”

”You are right, and you are sage. My male is calling for me.”

”Mine were too, but I get to run with my kids this morning! Hugs, Naomi!”

”Hugs, Darling Girl!” They both closed the connection.

She smiled as she walked into her kitchen. She began the coffee, she sat the grape press going, and started tea of both kinds decaf and caff. She made a huge sausage, onion, garlic, green chilé, and pepper Jack cheese, frittata. Then got the potatoes to peeling, magically, she had a long day. The suns, moons and stars would be telemigrated here by the Grandfathers and she would telemigrate them halfway and Naomi would take them over. That evening, Rowena would open a portal to Tennessee and the away team would bring them here. Then they would get ready and go again and bring Garth and his pack here. Candace’s mate would be the unattached one. Java laughed at herself, of course, she might not like more children. She needed to slow down. Java couldn’t even bear to have them start building a relationship and then because, she failed to find her a mate, she couldn’t go.

This was how she got in trouble last time, trying to take on all the responsibilities and not let anyone else help her. Genny said it undermined Dean’s might as king, and Sam’s as Hadnagy and her going on rescue missions and with them for things like tonight made them doubt Sully and Janey’s ability to keep the pack safe. Plus, it just plain fries her brain chips, because she is an omega, if she is honest, she wants to be protected. Java sighed she wanted that very much, but she also wanted to keep her pack safe. She was engineered to be a killing machine, biophysically she was made to be the damsel in distress. She will never truly be the wring your hands and wait for help to come type, but she would crack emotionally if she kept making herself be the heavy, violent, menacing one. Genny told her to plan out her day, with training, which is just smart to have, then plan on delegating anything on her schedule that a HoneyBear, Bunny, Mighty Mouse, Baby Bird, Ladybug, wouldn’t be doing. The kids were gathering right now on the track for P.E. And training. Ellen and Dahlia, came to spell her. Dahlia said she could keep the magic going. She jogged to the girls locker room and changed into a soft, light blue cotton jersey shorts with a tie, since elastic couldn’t happen on Gehenna. The women were still working on bras without metal or plastic. So, she had on a soft blue matching cotton crop, it tightened with strings. The running shoe was a prototype, that Stephen, Kevin and Channing had made. They felt oddly light and heavier in the toes. She ran out. She apologized to everyone for running a little late. She was experimenting with clothing and shoes, that were organic.

”I like the color.” Indigo said as she picked at piece of lint on her leggings.

“We will be limited in colors we can die the rubber, so I think all will have white or the yellowish rubber color. However, the colors for dying clothes and the top parts of the shoes are endless. Please start your stretching while I get the younger class set up on the bots.”

They started stretching. Brody was watching Ben stretch, while stretching. He really loved those shorts on Ben. He also wouldn’t mind if they came untied. He smiled.

”Would the students who are ruled by hormones, please remember that some of those younger are telepathic?” Zia raised an eyebrow at Brody.

”He does look nice in those shorts.” She thought back. She chuckled when Brody just blushed. “We’re your family. Everyone here now, just loves you.”

”My Dad, says he’s trying. He doesn’t have a problem with Dean and Sam, so he can’t justify not accepting me. He just doesn’t have to deal with them, because he can’t imagine them any other way. So, just remember he loves me, so much and he is working toward, being able to fuss at me like he would if me and a girl were kissing on the sofa and tell me it’s time to take Ben home. Instead of just hightailing it out of the room and sending Mom back. Java starts making kissing noises and when we lookup she is making it look like she is being kissed. Then she says, she almost always wants to remind us not to make a baby. Then being a geek, she goes off on a tangent about male Halver omegas can get pregnant, she isn’t totally sure that Ben can’t get me pregnant. Then she grins wickedly as she jogs up the stairs to their bedroom.”

”That would weird me out. But it might get Java to sit down more if you were out here pregnant too and she would want to set a good example.” Colm and Mel agreed with Indy.

They all watch her run up, her ponytail, pulled high on her head still hung a little past her knees. It made her look smaller. “I know that look well. That is the should we tell on her because she is working out too hard? Look. I am only three months pregnant. I am running two miles, with you slow pokes, and with a big rest, one mile with the other class. Snooze. I promise, I won’t overdo.” She flinched, cried out and crumpled.

”Layla, DJ, what did you see?” Ben asked.

”It was too fast, blood, Daddy or Dadums.” She started crying.

”Some hunter, with a plug of tobacco in his mouth. Took aim with a sniper rifle. He hit Dadums. His eyes were open, he was still. Wade killed the sniper, but...” DJ said holding back his tears.

”Sorry to be dictatorial, but she is still out, Dad needs to know and she wouldn’t want you left out here. So, Nikki, please get the younger class inside and to breakfast and your module, you know she’ll ask and you’ll be running, if you don’t get to class. You guys know to go inside when there is danger, so move it out.” Everybody grabbed their things and ran inside. DJ, please tell Daddy, I am taking her to medical.”

”Okay. Please let us know.”

”I will.”

”Brody, I don’t want you to get in trouble.” Ben said. She was too still. He could feel her pulse.

”You wouldn’t have left me. Mates take care of each other, so deal.” Brody kissed him real quick. They stepped into medical. Adam took Java.

”She is going to be fine, being connected to him in the future when he died, she got pulled under. See, her pulse is already getting faster as he gets closer.”

”Sam!” Java opened her eyes, sat up and ran to him. She jumped up and kissed him.

”Thanks, Ben, Brody. You can go to class. We are going to interrupt Dad, so, stay south of him ‘til dinner.” Sam manage to say before she started kissing him again and they disappeared. They reappeared in Dean’s office. Sam had his hand in the untied shorts, fingering her, she was biting his chest. Then they both heard the throat clearing. Java just buried her head under Sam’s arm. He put her clothes back together. They both took a deep breath and she jumped down.

Dean tried to sound displeased, but he could barely stop laughing. Cesar and Jesse, didn't even try not to laugh, neither did the other people. Sam, recovered first, when he stepped away from her Dean had to move fast because Java started to faint again.

”I am Sam, The Second or Hadnagy. I see you have signed your waivers. Bunny, these are the members of Jesse and Cesar’s families who found themselves in a foxhole. If you truly want to make peace with them, then you are welcome here, but this is their sanctuary first, my loyalty is to them. I am sorry if I displeased anyone, but Cesar and Jesse have saved my life and my mates’ lives many times. I consider them family.” Sam said briskly.

”I agree 100% with what my Alpha said, but I think, what we have are those, who when it was their choice and not someone else’s, called them. They didn’t tell anyone until they asked our permission and received it. So, these are the ones who picked up the phone and it saved their lives. It took awhile to find a working number. I felt Marisol, searching for his aural trace, I made contact to let her know I would kill for him. She said she would die for him, they grew up together, with her late husband, who forbade anyone talking to Cesar, because he turned his back on God to go live in sin with a white man. Cyril, was wishing he knew how to get in touch with Jesse, because it was on his heart that it was time to ask forgiveness for two times, he failed his cousin. I think God cares more that Cesar and Jesse are two of the kindest, most loyal, bravest men I know. I hope each of you, Marisol and Cyril.” She shook each hand and read them as she greeted.” Shelby, Hector, Arturo, Serafina and Maia, who giggled. The little boy and little girls were five, four and two and being treated like a grownup was funny to them. “Feel welcome, I’m sorry for the highly inappropriate meeting. Excuse me, I must go and lie down. Vezető please come as soon as you can.” She and Sam disappeared.

”My people come and go so quickly here!” Marisol said, everyone but Maia laughed, she just yawned.

”You are all ready. I am going to speed things up a bit. She’s pregnant.”

”Your first?” Hector asked. Dean, Jesse and Cesar almost hurt themselves they laughed so hard. “What’d I say?”

”She is on her tenth pregnancy and this will be baby 22 & 23\. But as you can see Jegfars return to their normal size after the pregnancy.”

”I will love my high-maintenance, sometimes vain or shallow, incredibly marshmallowy, mate, as she is, however she is.” He kissed the pouting teen’s nose.

The door opened and Adam and Kate came in. “This is my youngest brother, Adam and his mother, Kate.”

They shook hands. “For the little ones. I will aspirate a small amount of their blood. It will feel like a pin prick. I will inject a carefully premeasured amount of Dean’s blood they will go to sleep and be a little groggy for the rest of the day. After my Mom, takes the little ones to medical for a half hour to make sure they are okay. Then if it is alright, they will be taken by nurse and guard to the head start group for their age, including Maia. They work at an individualized pace on their individual modules, no one can see who is ahead or behind them. We find if you cut out the anxiety of being made fun of children learn faster and actually enjoy doing it.”

”That will be fine.”

”Shelby, Hector, Marisol and Cyril, the adult procedure is different, but does not involve pain either. Hector and Shelby, you will be up first. Marisol, the knock that is coming is your proposed mate, Callum. HoneyBear, who was instructed on how to see mates, etc. by Archangels, asks that I let you know, Cyril, that your mate is not here yet, she will be available, because her spoiled brat, wastrel of a husband who had numerous hits out for him, will get tapped just as they depart to come here. She is a nice girl who was working through College, her then boyfriend and her brother were attacked by something to big to be a wolf. The neighbor gave them the address to a Hunter’s Clinic. Her brother and boyfriend got in a fight and her boyfriend killed her brother. He broke out of the ward and was in the nursery. The security were hitting him, but no one was getting a headshot. Kate came through the wall on the other side, they held their fire when she started fighting her boyfriend. She won. HO, had been messing with the wolf that attacked them, it made the hunger worse and the aggressiveness off the charts. It didn’t work on Kate. They sent her to a family friend’s hereditary pack, and she learned how to not be interested in humans at all. HoneyBear says she is upbeat and fun, she has two children, one fifteen and one twelve, with her husband. Please just think on if you can handle being a father. They are all going to be changed to Jegfar, to make mixing and mingling easier.” There was a knock. Marisol opened it. They both stared at each other, then Marisol, let him in. Hector waggled his eyebrows at Shelby. She smiled. “Cyril, your first time will accomplish what we are doing here.” Dean stepped over to the young couple. “Are you two sexually active, nobody is your parent, you are identified mates and my sister who is our queen, basically is sixteen, and you have seen firsthand that she is sexually active.” He chuckled. They did too.

”We have been with each other since her Quinceañera. We have been blessed that she didn’t get preggers while Señor Martine, was alive, we aren’t now either. Oh, Gosh! I will just shut up now.” He blushed and looked down.

“How old are you?” Dean said all frowned up.

”I am a year and a half older. I am eighteen and a month.” Hector said, with his head held proud, Cesar didn’t look like he wanted to kill him, neither did his husband.”

”Dude, we have some May/December couples here. One that started when the girl wasn’t quite twelve, she stopped aging at 16, but she would 24. I was 34ish and my brother was 30ish when we stopped aging. I am 14 years older than she is and my brother is 10 years older. We have been with our Omega, technically for eight years. We were her Halver mates. We at the time couldn’t have walked away without her dying, we are literally a soul the angels ripped in three. When she went into heat, it threw me into my first rut. I thought she was twelve, that was almost nine years ago, but Jegfars don’t age. Age is very much an abstract idea around here. Love is far more important and that both parties are old enough to know what they are doing.”

”So, if my brother will be quiet and remember his Omega needs him and has to ship orbs and tree samples and seeds to Naomi. I did the babies while you were listening to him and your cousin is getting to know Callum. Cesar and Jesse took the babies to medical. Marisol will be our pediatrician, tomorrow. For now, no chance of Baby On Board?”

”No. We are...we’re...devoutly Catholic, no birth control, so if she is half an hour late, we get a test.”

”Okay, Dean you ready? Mom ready?” They both nodded. “You two ready?”

”Yes.” They said in unison. Dean blurred in and bit them both before they could register what had happen. His blood distracted them. They drank until they passed out. When they woke. Kate jabbed them both with the appropriate hormone. Shelby was dosed with a carefully measured amount of ELL, so she would go into a one day heat. Hector got TSLA for the same reason. They started kissing right there.

”Okay, move that along to your quarters, you two. Speak, will help you to your quarters.” They both looked up and up. The handsome face, split into a grin.

”I’m Speak. Death and I nicknamed each other.” He held out a hand, they both shook it firmly.

“You speak to Death often?”

”Everyday. So, will you, you talked to her earlier today. She apparently gave you a show.”

”Why do you call the pequeña belleza Death?” Hector asked.

”The first time I met her, she was three months pregnant, which she was hiding from the people who hired us to fly her to the target, if she failed, then I was to finish it. I watched her, with minimal use of her guns and untrained personnel slowing her down, take out thirty trained operatives, who would not have even known she’d been there if not for the cannon fodder around her neck. She put him on the harness first. Then jumped ten ft up into the air, she got hit, flinched a tiny bit, proceeded to suppress the enemy until we were out of range. Then she informed her partner she was hurt. She never winced or cried. I was impressed, we were sent in to take down a humanity only cell that had manage to hide from the universal purge. We got there it was imploded, one of her signatures, to decrease damage to the surrounding area. I was standing there watching the blaze. She was just there. I was a well-trained seal, who wasn’t seriously thinking about leaving, I was just venting, and she did everything but ask, because I was one of her picks, but only if I decided without the pertinent piece of info. Anyway, she had snuck up on me and my team and could have killed most of us, before we realized we were being hit. None of us flinched or reached for a weapon because they knew because of the absence of disturbance. The crickets were chirping again. Crow flew over and cawed to its mate. I saw a bunny hopping were it was safe from the owl in the tree above. She had killed the cell, with a couple of pack members because they had replaced her sister with a phony, who they had mutated with their experimental drugs. She had gotten pregnant the baby was Dean’s. Don’t know why and if she had been mad because of it, because she never told me. I guess because both their mates were with each other’s mates. Death had been captured by the cell, they had her sister’s mate with her and a heat to be answered, so... The sister had a heat and borrowed the available mate. She had been shot had flatlined, but came back, she rescued the real sister, killed the fake, took the hatred that came her way for shooting a pregnant woman, even though she was dying and sending the enemy confidential info, she had killed a baby who was so mutated it would have died within seconds of being born. She was pregnant, she came back and almost died because Dean was a butthead, his words not mine. He and Sammy got their heads out of that uncomfortable place and saved her. Marisol is getting Death’s uncle. Ex Marine, not everyone can be perfect. But it is at least spec ops. He stopped by an ornate carved wood door. Speak handed him a ring of keys and Hector signed saying he received.

”This door is amazing!” Hector rubbed reverent fingers over the door.

”The door was made by your cousin. We are sending them ahead, the night before we leave.”

”I was going to work with wood, doors, furniture, fences, gates, decks, etc. Shelby was going to finish college and own a nursery; she was really into grow...”

”She is right here. I am into hydroponics, artificial lights effects on the nutrient profile of food. But all that is over.”

”Not necessarily. Call Ruth in your head. Tell her who you are and that you both fill two occupational spots we had empty and need to see Death.” Speak laughed wickedly. “Don’t call. She might come looking for you.”

”We’ll call.” Hector said. “Speak can you hear me?” He said telepathically.

”Yes. When you want a person, you think of that person. A group, you picture the group.”

”I can hear you in my head.” Shelby said.

” I won’t do it now, but if you want everyone, you think the word, picturing an ice throne.” Shelby if you want to be unavailable, like our Királyi Familie is right now, you put up a metaphysical shield. Death’s without danger is clear quartz held together as bricks by silver. With danger it is obsidian. We all have one. Tasha, does classes for newbies. She will be doing one for those who want to share connection with us. I’m sure she will make room for pack, who want to learn more. Welcome, I must get back to my post.” They watched the giant disappear down the hall. They chuckled, closed the door locked it and jump each other.

Mags quickly knocked on the door to Dean’s office, Janice had said whoever had a day shift first needed to ask. So, here Mags was, she took a deep breath and opened the door, when Dean’s deep voice muttered to come in. Dean looked puzzled to see Mags, but he graciously offered her a chair. “Would you like a cup of coffee, Mags? Or one of my walking, talking disaster area’s cheese danish.”

“Water and a danish, please.” Dean grabbed a bottle of water out of his mini-fridge and brought them to her. He sat down on his side of the huge desk, in the middle of his cowboy office. He had been out working with the horses that would help pull the wagons when they arrived on Gehenna, so even his pants and boots were dusty and he had a dusty cowboy hat setting on his desk.

Mags looked down and spoke. “I know the timing is awkward, but we are not awake at the same time that often. Vezetò, I would like to formally request that CeCe from the clinic and her mate, and their five children be allowed to join, Jeg Tronja. The children are two twenty-year-old boys, an eighteen-year-old boy. A seventeen year old girl and a sixteen year She was bitten by a woman who was hysterical because her husband did not survive the attack. The women seroconverted all the way the next day and the night before that CeCe bit her husband, they share a thing for biting, so they are both Halver’s they are willing to take the upgrade, which I explained that I couldn’t tell them much. Like where we are right now. Again, I know the timing stinks, but I was asked three nights ago and this is the first time I have had a day shift.”

“Of course, I thought she didn’t want to come when she never showed up or I was never asked. CeCe helped HoneyBear too. We couldn’t leave her behind if she wants to come. She has her mate and the children, nicely fill the voids we had, in the next generation. Without some of the children becoming polygamists, we are uneven on both sides depending on age group, so everything about her being here is coming up roses. Tell her to hurry. She has a lot to learn, conversion to go through etc. and a short period of time to get it done.”

“Thanks, Dean.” Mags stood and prepared to get back to the clinic.

“Anytime.” Dean smiled at her, she opened the door and fled. He just shook his head, she never stopped being uneasy around him, after the Dervor miscarriage. He smiled. HoneyBear would say give it time.

He closed down his office and snuck out the back way and down the hall to home.

Dean walked into his bedroom, to a sound bubble and a door that only opened for him. Once inside he could hear their Omega, porn moaning and chanting in Enochian, at least he though it was Enochian. They had thought it was just nonsense, until the Grandfathers had said it was flawless Enochian and if she heard it after she was calmer, as Cas had put it, she would know that. Right now, he could hear his brother’s flesh hitting his sister’s flesh pretty hard and very fast. He came around the corner and he had her up against the wall, her knees over his elbows, his hands flat against the wall. He had to use his enormous muscles to keep himself from laying on her, because she wouldn’t be able to breath. She bit her forearm hard, she was bleeding, she pushed it to his mouth and he fed from her, Sam loved blood play and HoneyBear loved to bite herself, them, either one worked. Dean just leaned against the opposite wall and enjoyed the show. She grabbed hands with him, hooked her knees over his shoulders and turned herself upside down. He held her while she swallowed him. Sam growled, when he was close, she turned back he caught her knees again and slammed into her a few more times, she went with a scream. A few thrusts later, he went with a shout. He turned around, grunted a greeting at Dean and laid himself sideways across the bed so she was knotted to him, while resting on his chest. She started crying. Sam kissed her passionately but she cried while she kissed him. Dean stroked her back for a bit, then began using his tongue to open her back and clean her front. Sam’s knot released. He asked Dean to keep working, or the tears would come back.

”Bunny had a vision that was strong enough that it pulled her consciousness there. These types of visions are almost impossible to change.” Java started crying again, but Dean stuck a finger in front and she just sniffled and Sam moaned. “Shesawasniperkillmedeadthenyoukilledhimsatdownandtokeephersafeblockedheranddiedbesideme“ Sam said super fast like it was one big, long word, when Dean deciphered it, he accidentally nipped her clit. She came. Dean couldn’t help it anymore he laughed.

”Java India and Samuel William, you stop egging each other further into hysteria.” Dean said in his Alpha timbre. “Java, if we go there early, will that change things if I have two snipers planted before we get close. I am also setup. Sam, Wade and Duncan go in, using the stealth of the tunnel they told you about. Then I have Cole and David lead the other team to get Garth and his pack and they have Leo and Ash with them. Does everyone come home alive then?”

She closed her puffy eyes. When she opened them, they could tell by the unfocused look, she was traveling. She came back and shook her head. “All of us come home safe, all of Garth’s pack come back whole, but one that will not be missed by any. Lauren, I have to let them know when you’re coming, if I don’t one of the others dies.”

”HoneyBear can you trust me, after everything?” He put his hand over her mouth, she flicked it with her tongue, he groan-growled. “I mean trust me with our lives?” She searched his green eyes with her hazel eyes. She teared up but nodded. “We don’t tell them. We go as soon as all of us screw our mates into submission. Before our ground team goes to get them loaded up in the garage, which we will drive through. You will make all the vehicles bulletproof, ours and theirs. Do we all make it then?”

”Yes. Please hurry and tell the others so you can screw me into submission. I will have to follow Mama Ro’s instructions and run the other portal. I know you want me to stay away.”

”Does it change anything if Ruth runs the other portal? Dean asked.

”No.”

”You say goodbye to us up here. You will kick things into high gear once they are here, you won’t rest well or eat well. I am going to sub you asleep.” He slipped to Alpha timbre. “You don’t fight the subbing. I want you to rest for two hours. You can come down and fix pizza and chicken wings for everyone when we get back. I will ask Ellen to do a few dozen of the caramel swirl brownies. Can Gabriel and Cas get beer and only beer, no more than three a person, no underaged?”

She nodded. “I love you.” He blocked visual and called the others while he fingered her and when she flooded, he lifted his fingers to Sam’s lips, where they were sucked clean. When he was done with his psychic calls, he asked her where she wanted them.

”I want you My Sun, in whichever of the two holes you would prefer and I want you, My Moon, in My Sun’s incredibly luscious derrière. Please?” Dean started tongue fucking her. When Java went over the edge. He slid himself slowly into her opened, but unlubed ass, she moaned and started biting her hand. Sam pushed into his brother’s unlubed ass, he used a foot and her surprisingly strong arms to keep him upright. If she let him slip, all three of them could get hurt. It just added to the excitement that the weakest of them held the power. Sam let Dean get his rhythm and then he caught Dean on the outstroke. Dean leaned up and sucked on her nipple, she moaned and he started the other and she did this little mewl thing, her eyes brightened and Sam knew she was about to go, he slammed into Dean off rhythm and he slammed into her off rhythm, she moaned loudly and came. They both kept thrusting. Dean gravel bumped that spot in back that drove her crazy, when Sam slammed into his prostate. She came again, shouting their names. Sam had Dean pull out, which made her go again. He turned her on her side. Dean slid back in her ass, she clinched him and moaned. Sam picked up the speed and she screamed and bubbled over again. Dean slammed into her, when his knot caught, they both went. Sam thrust a few more times without rhythm and his knot caught. Dean kissed her and then Sam kissed him and then her. 

“I love you...please...be cafful.” She said around a yawn.

“We will baby. We love you.” She was completely asleep. They each kissed her again and went to shower. Dean waited until they were in the shower before he turned Sam to face him. “I am ordering you that no time during the pickup are you to take unnecessary risk, etc. I can live with losing a stranger, I might survive your death, but I can’t live without you and she won’t.” Dean kissed Sam. The kiss turned more passionate. Then they just hugged each other and held on. Sam washed Dean from head to toe in his sandalwood, clove and jojoba oil body wash and shampoo. He was purring, Sam smiled, his brother hardly ever let himself relax. Sam stroked soap down his torso and legs, washed his feet, then thoroughly cleaned his manhood and package, Dean moaned as his pipes were cleaned too. Sam resoaped the area, he cleaned the backside carefully and thoroughly backing off when his brother started to get excited again. Then he rinsed him carefully. “My turn to make sure you are clean.”

Sam got on his knees so Dean could totally wash his hair. Even though he complained about the length in front of others, he loved playing with his hair, feeling how silky his hair was between his fingers, Sam was making little moans. Dean cleaned his wide, muscular shoulders, working tension out of them, Sam sighed as the tension left his shoulders, his little brother never let himself relax, he deserved the massage. Dean worshipped his brother’s torso, cleaning his nipples until they we hard, he slid over his rock hard abs and washed his legs and giant feet. Then he thoroughly stroked Sam’s special rain, ginger and orange oil soap and shampoo over his little brother’s big manhood and package. He watched as Sam climbed up and dove into the pleasure. He exploded all over the shower wall. Dean just smiled as he watched Sam come back to Earth. He cleaned his cheeks and his crack carefully. They rinsed the wall and each took a shower head and rinsed each other off, remembering not to be too loud and wake her up. They both felt like putty when they climbed out. Sam kissed his brother, “Be careful, even though, she didn’t see anything about you” Sam’s eyes begged his brother. “We don’t want to be here without you either. I think that Adam and Krissy will be pissed if they end up with twenty-one, god kids living with them.” Dean chuckled.

”I promise.” They were quiet while they dried, lotioned, and dressed. They both watched her sleep for a minute. This is when she looked like a child, were the beauty looked angelic, when she was awake, her face was too animated, her eyes were lit with mischief or colored with concern. They kissed her bye again and went down to the helipad and hangar area that had been smoothed out when the helicopter and plane had been sold to make more money for all the stuff, they were taking with them. The Brothers Winchester walked up to The Brothers Trenton, Cole and David smiled and laughed.

”I told my brother here that the two of you were committed to keeping her out of battle zones as much as possible. So, even if you needed to use your Alpha voice on her, she would not be going and she would not come to see you off.” Cole said.

”I figured she would tear up those huge hazel eyes of hers and she was going to be coming with.” David said.

”Psychologically Genny said we were messing her up. She needed to be an Omega, not our pack Cleaner. Mission-wise. Garth is expecting you understands they have to be ready to go immediately because the less experienced witch is holding the portal open. He said they would be ready. They have seven kids I think he said.” Sam informed them so they had enough bulletproof blankets to cover them.

”Thanks, keep your head down.” They did manly hugs and each team piled into their two vehicles. Tasha’s portal opened first, she had Rowena helping her. The Trentons and company drove through. Rowena smiled at them.

”Where’s the sweet lass?”

”She is resting, she had a fright this morning. She is already on edge, so we figured she didn’t need to be here. Sam said.

”Be careful. So, she has the two of you. I can manage two hours, after that, it could snap at anytime, so try not to by there or in it when the two hours hits.”

“Thank you, Ro.” Dean said as they drove through.

When Java did her appointments for the afternoon, she was very scattered, but she knuckled down and conducted thorough interviews. She was determined that any danger would come from outside the cell. Because she didn’t want to have to execute people, because she missed, they were not fit to go. Tasha had called her and said her brother was at the front gate, but she saw that Java would clear him and her first appointment was empty. Then she begged he be given a chance. He was like Alicia in his gifts, no active abilities at all. He was Christian and did not practice craft at all. Java, had given a mild scolding so they could both answer Dean without lying that she had fussed. Then asked them both and Alicia to come to the appointment. She stood at her desk, in Caribbean blue and sunshine yellow tie dye, cotton broomstick skirt that came to just above her ankles, a sunshine yellow gauzy tunic with no sleeves and because she was always cold, a larger weave cotton yarn, Caribbean blue tunic-length long sleeve cardigan and matching tie-dyed canvas and natural rubber sneaker, with hemp shoestrings. Java prayed for intuition and sight, that the man being a Banes would not color her decision either for or against the interviewee. She had personally asked for her parents to be her guards they could give an unbiased opinion, without anyone knowing they had. Her mates would be mad she did this alone, but she could do it alone, it was her job.

When there was a knock on the door, she took a deep breath, centered herself and said in a firm, but friendly voice. “Come In.” Sully opened the door and nodded yes, then held up two fingers to his nose like it itched. Then he closed the door.

“Please have a seat everyone. Lish, Aunt Tasha, Mr. Banes would you like coffee, cold or hot, leaded, or unleaded, tea, cold or hot, leaded, or unleaded or bottled, filtered, blessed water to drink?” She waved her hand over her coffee table and an assortment of finger sandwiches, chips, condiments, and a variety of gigantic cookies appeared.

“Yes, Mrs. Winchester, I would love an iced mocha, if you have it?” He smiled. He was genuinely at ease. He had the tranquil air of an empath.

“Aunt Tasha, Alicia, you want something? Those are Turtle Mountain Brownies.” She smiled mischievously. Alicia stuck her tongue out at her sister. They both laughed.

“May I have an unleaded iced coffee, regular?”

“Cool we will be at the same time again?” Java smiled and it lit up the room and put everyone at ease.

She handed everyone their drinks and took a sip of her decaf iced tea. “I asked my Granpa to ask his father if you were not on the list for any bad reason. He told me, that you were not on the list because you and your sister had severed contact because you could see what Max was, tried to tell her, you quarreled, and she asked you to leave. You had not talked again until the night she called you, to apologize and tell you what had happened. Mr. Banes, by the way, please call me Java, how could you see something that your sister and I with our abilities and his own gifted twin could not see?”

“Yes, I am an empath, nothing on the scale of my niece and have never met one with your abilities. However, my primary skill is detecting any unclean entity or spirit. When I looked at my nephew, I knew that the sweet soul that went with this sweet soul.” He tweaked Alicia’s nose. “Was back in Heaven and the demon had stolen the chance to live again. In the middle of a talented family, so, he would not have to be as careful about doing things that would be considered abnormal in other families. Tash couldn’t hear me. He had already bespelled her by the time they were born, and he had stolen her ability to have anymore, period, there is nothing wrong with my sister’s body, but even when your whole pack was urged to give birth to multiples, my sister didn’t conceive. He saw to it because it would make her cling ever harder to the children she did have. I am sorry for what he did to my sister and her spouse and daughter, but what he did to you is unspeakable and to your child, well it is evil. Which he was. Please call me, Taj.”

“Aunt Tasha are you upset with me?” Java looked worried.

“I am upset that I didn’t listen to my younger brother and justified not listening by him being younger and not knowing what he was talking about, because I would know if one of my children was not human, but a vicious, demonic entity. Baby, please forgive me, but what are my grandchildren? Are they human? And how can you bear to look at me? I didn’t listen, and you lost so much because of my mistake.”

No, ma’am. I lost so much because, excuse my French, because Max was a bag of demonic shit. He hurt everyone of you and laughed inside. Uncle Asa may never be the same. You had your ability to have more children taken from you and you wanted more so badly. Alicia was fooled into thinking she was in love with him, carnally, that they were mates, and she will have eight children with her brother. She was blessed to find Keith, but it could have led to a lonely life for her. He made her participate in raping one of her closest friends. He raped her when she was…” Oh God! Alicia. If you want to punch me, go ahead I deserve it, I did not keep my promise, because I am mad.” Java began to cry. “I hadn’t said anything to even my mates and I just blurt out like this. I have not been a good friend to you, ever. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but please come to Gehenna. I will try to stay away from you.” Java looked at her sister and pleaded.

“Java, she never asked you not to say anything and she told me. She would rather people know Max raped her and made her lose their child. That if it had not been for you and Ruth, she would probably be sterile. Then for them to think she tried to make herself have a miscarriage and the meds almost killed her. How about we all agree, he hurt all of us and he just about killed you and Lish. Technically, he did kill you, because of him, Nikki was unstable and murdered you.”

“We are all going to leave him here. Starting right now, we are leaving him in the past where he belongs. There is nothing wrong with the babies. I checked. I had Mama Mo check, and she said they are nothing but sugar and spice inside. And they will keep you hopping as they become teenagers.” Java and Alicia stood and hugged when Java told her about what everyone had said about the kids. “So, now that we had our therapy session, Taj. Do you have questions for me on what being a Jegfar is like, conversion, etc.?”

He laughed. “I will have a mate? Yes, she will be widowed when we get to Gehenna, you will be who she was supposed to be with. She has four kids, she is pleasant, hard working, strong, funny, sexy, a good mother and friend. He is a puswad who thinks it is 1952.”

“I think I should wait until he is gone before we are introduced. Otherwise, it will be awkward.”

“Agreed. You won’t have problems with another man’s kids?” Java asked and raised her eyebrow.

“You just said, they are her children. He acts like it is 1952, and blusters around, complaining, etc. She has raised those children, if they get along with the other children, then they have taken their social cues from her, not him.” Taj smiled.

“Okay. Then let’s do this.” The door opened. She winked at her Dad. Adam came in. “Taj this is my big brother Taj sat in the chair. Java blurred in and drank of him. Adam cut her arm and Taj calmly leaned into her arm and drank until he passed out. Adam smoothed his finger over her cut, and it healed. “Heather been working with you?”

“Yes, I thought knowing how to do somethings without medical supplies might come in handy.” He looked into her face. “Are you okay?”

“Not really. Not until I am holding them, or they are holding me.” The Banes women hugged and kissed her. She gave Taj, the standard “welcome to the family” kiss and his handbook. “Please read it from cover to cover. Not knowing is never an excuse for breaking the law. And our beautiful Bozokarny is going to be your tour guide today. If you would like to get a look at our green houses, I think you will find that the Jegfars who manage it, will be excited to show off their babies.

They left and Adam went back to medical to ready the injections and a nurse to administer them, for the next family she was converting. She was sitting at her desk working on other paperwork and current head count to make sure their carpenters didn’t need to make another wagon. These were supposed to be it.

She worked for about fifteen minutes and there was a knock. Sully opened it. “This is part of the family that is up next, but they claim they need to talk to you privately.”

“Okay, Daddy. She is very scared. And it makes her angry that she is scared. Please stay close.” Java hugged Sully. We will be a thought away. Sully showed the man, woman and two little girls in, then closed the door. Java had refreshed the trays. “Please have a seat and help yourself. I have cold and hot teas and coffees and water. I have caffeinated and decaf. Would like anything to drink?”

The man spoke for the family. “The girls would like to try the cold, decaf coffee, my wife would like a hot cup of tea and I would very much like nice cold water.”

“I will get you all your drinks. Please help yourself to the food, we lunch at noon, we try to keep the younger children on some type of schedule. We have found there are less grounded children if they have structure.” She smiled at them. The man smiled and urged the family to eat, the little girls dug in, heading for sandwiches before brownies without being told. Java came back with the drinks. The children sat on the floor and use the coffee table like a table.

“So, Mr. Hazzan, what would like me to know about?”

“First, please is there somewhere the children could be taken?” The wife begged.

“Certainly.” The door opened and a tall woman, with a tranquil smile, came in. “I am Janey, my little girl asked me to take both of you to the playroom where you can finish your snack and then play.” They gathered their plates and they followed. Janey walked to the door. “When you are ready for them back. I can go get them or show you where they are.” Then they were all three gone and an awkward silence settled over the room. “Mr. Hazzan, there are only about fifteen minutes before your brother’s family’s interviews.”

“I have been to Hell it was where I was up until about seven years ago. I was being molested by my father. He was peerage. I reported it, they did nothing, and I was punished cruelly. He made me watch while he shot my dog. I had resigned myself to living like that until I couldn’t, and I took my own life. Then one day, I was swinging on the swings and a little girl I figured must belong to one of the men my father did business with, because she was wearing expensive clothing and talked with an upper crust accent. She told me she knew what my father did, because she knew the look and she could make him die, which would free me. All I had to do was sign a piece of paper saying that I would never tell, or she would have the men who worked for her uncle punish me. She said she would check on me in ten years to see how I had faired. I looked up to thank her and she was gone. The next day, both of my parents died in a car crash. I was investigated, but I was seen in school and I was only fourteen. I inherited their estate, and I spent the last years of my childhood living under the lawyers not so watchful eye. I admit, my attitude stunk, and I decided that more money was the way to feel safe, so I started selling artifacts, religious trinkets, cursed objects, dealing with unsavory people. I got to know a lot about the American hunters. I heard of Sam and Dean the sons of the infamous John Winchester. I cheated them, repeatedly, I chalked it up to their stupidity, but it was their want for me to be better. They had made honest men out of some of the more notorious names in hunting. They were together so everyone knew seducing them was a waste of time, so I did pretend friendship. Turned out my visitor that day was a crossroad demon. I tried to stick Dean in my place, it almost got Sam killed. I had hours before the hounds come, I am hearing them, I begged for help. Dean said it was too late, they couldn’t stop it now, if I had shot straight with them in the beginning, they might have been able to help me, because I did not have a legitimate deal, I was under eighteen, she never disclosed what I was signing, in fact she lied. It took me eight years of begging someone to listen to me. Finally, Crowley, The King of the Crossroads did, before his retirement, because God had reassigned him. He wasn’t afraid of the other demons laughing at him anymore, is how he put it. He tore up my contract and I woke up in Yocheved’s backyard. Crowley said he would give me reparations. I said I wanted what I never let myself have the first time, the honest love of a truly good man. Dean made me want that, but by the time I figured it out, I had no time and he hated me. So, Crowley not only gave me what I asked him for, but he gave it to me, in a simple, non-flashy man, that the old me wouldn’t have noticed. The new me, loves him deeply, his family doesn’t know, but if it is going to mess up the children and Zavi being saved, then I will stay, you can find him someone else and he and my girls and Zavi and her family can be saved. Please, Mrs. Winchester, if you cannot forgive me, because I almost got your brother killed and because I am pretty sure the old me, slept with your father, who you thought of as your husband, is what Crowley told me. He said, you were our best chance for a yes and that, you were the one that see that the children go, no matter what. I didn’t know he was married you couldn’t have been all that old.”

“I was fifteen. I thought I was 23. The night you were with him, he was supposed to be supervising a fire sale, he forced me to participate in. I ended up in bed for three weeks, healing from the damage done to my body. I had cuts and bruises and a broken wrist, black eyes, split lip. He spanked me because I didn’t kick them out when they started hurting me. Not trying to trade hurt for hurt, but you were the English tart, who he would like to split open and see if your blood was blue. I had nightmares about you walking around bleeding blue everywhere, trying to find your pinkie, which he kept for a trophy. I asked him, if you were still alive and he said not for long, a day, maybe two, because you were hearing the hounds. You were desperate enough that you slept with an old man because he said he knew how to save you. Which meant you were hearing the hounds of Hell. So, then in my nightmares, which I could see what you looked like in his mind, were very accurate visually. You were bleeding blue and trying to run and hide from the hounds. Bela, please stand up and turn away from your husband. Bela did it. Java walked up behind her, stood on a step stool, and put a hand on each side of Bela’s temples. She forced open Bela’s third eye and opened her own, she looked through her memories. She climbed down, went over to the wastebasket and was violently ill. Her parents threw the door open and were trying to decide who had done what. “Daddy, will you please bring, Adam and Heather, we are going to do these four separate, oh and please bring the children.” She went and brushed her teeth and rinsed. “I” She showed her father what she had seen in Bela’s mind, right up to being tossed in Yocheved’s backyard. Sully glared at the woman for putting her child in this position. One way or another there would be a punishment for her. Either because she did interviews today, when she was raw emotionally or because she let hell memories sucker her into letting someone who was a bad person before Hell, into the pack.

“One thing, then I will do as my child asks me.” He got a crystal glass from the sideboard she used in her office for the coffee station. He poured holy water in it.” Mrs. Hazzan, please drink this right here and now. Bela glared at him, then thought of her children and she drank it. Nothing happened. Sully, said “Cristo” to her, she didn’t flinch, and her eyes did not flash to demon. Bela showed Sully her antipossession tattoo on her inner upper thigh. Janey came in with the children.

“Mrs. Hazzan, do you speak Hungarian?” Bela nodded. “Do the children?” Bela shook her head. “Ha a gyermekemet megbüntetik azért, mert itt vagy. Minden percét megbánja, amikor életben hagylak, mielött élvezni öllek. Megért?”

“Mommy, please don’t, people can change. What happened to her, could have happened to me, so easily. I will take their punishments. They told me to rest, but I knew I could fit in some interviews. It will most likely have nothing to do with who, just that I did any. Here are Adam and Heather.”

“We will be right outside.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Janey shook her head as she closed the door. “Yocheved and Bela, this is my youngest big brother, Adam and a very good friend, Heather, they are going to assist with part of the conversions.” Everybody shook hands. Adam noticed that his sister’s were trembling slightly. “Adam and Heather are going to do the children first and my Mommy will take you to Medical for just a few minutes to make sure you are alright and then you can go to kindergarten and head start for the afternoon. That okay?” Both little girls somberly nodded their heads.

They finished the children and Janey took them to Medical, where Nora would take them to their classroom. Java blurred in and drank from both adults. Adam cut her arms, they drank and passed out, when they came to, they were given their injections and Sully took them to their quarters. They had just returned to their posts when Ruth notified them about guests. They were sent back, and the rest of the Hazzan family walked in. Java played gracious host as if the others had not already been converted. She only partially listened to the answers to her chit chat. She felt like something was wrong with the away teams.

Java was trying to find her happy place when her father knocked on the door to tell her that her next family was here. Ashahel Hazzan was a major league anal aperature. He tried to buy his brother’s families way out of the pack. He had treated his wife like she were a footrest. And his oldest two sons wanted to beat him to death. She did not understand why he was here, but she followed God’s instructions. The man was everything they were trying to leave behind them. He would never show respect for anything that he could not make gold or whatever the coin of the realm was. He was insulting enough that he could easily set off on of the groups of colonists. The children, including the one who would have been Max’s mate, were delightful, bright, and funny. And much like the Young children had taken their attitude on life from their mother not their awful father.

“Mighty Mouse, are you okay? I knocked you didn’t answer is their danger I can’t see?” Sully whispered through her head.

“No, Daddy. I’m sorry. Something bad is about to happen, with the away teams. And the father for the family I just finished interviewing was horrible, he tried to bribe me to kick his brother and sister-in-law and two little girls out of the pack. I do not understand why he made it. It is possible that his greed and hate will cause him to reject the conversion or go permanently feral. But I could find no solid reason other than dishonesty of bribing to deny him interest and God said the whole family were to go. The brother was up to my discretion. I feel better about Bela, than I do, Hazzan, he was blackmailing her with telling her husband about her past. She gave in once and then decided that was the old her, the new her would tell her husband and pray his love was real and strong. She made the right choice.”

“Then he will have a Revelation moment or perish before we go. You ready for the Carters?”

“Yes. This is Claire’s adopted mother. She didn’t come with Claire because her husband didn’t want to. They were giving him a chance to change his mind. He finally came because he didn’t want his children and his Snuggly Bear to die.” Sully grinned and showed them in. Java quickly replenished the trays of food and drinks in the fridge.

“Please come in and have a seat.” Once all of the family was in and seated, she thanked her Daddy. He blew her a kiss and shut the door. “How was your trip in?”

“Beautiful. The sea life was amazing! Is there going to be an Aquarium in the cell?” Donal, the oldest had just graduated from Berkeley, with a double major in Marine Biology and Ichthyology. He had the sun-bleached blonde hair to go with it. He had a swimmer’s and surfer’s build.

Java smiled. He seemed young, but he was older physically than she was and chronologically, too. “Yes, we will have a huge one over our, all-sports arena. Before the game and during regular visiting hours the pathways above the arena, allow you to see the aquarium. Then we will also have a fishery and places where other sea life is raised humanely, without additives for eating, we have all religions going so, fish will be a staple of many pack members diets. I am a vegetarian, too, Donal, I understand your distress, but we cannot force people to see food as we do. Your newly acquired skills will be so very much appreciated at either the aquarium or the seafood farms. I am hoping to have another aquarium opened, with sick or injured Gehennan sea life, that, would die if we put it back out after healing it, so we could offer a safe place to live out the rest of their life. We will need scientist like you, because the water we use for this can never touch our water, because it contains the virus that killed the former humans who lived on the planet. I am also not sure if they would be able to survive in the water treated and filtered for our consumption. It will take hard work and patience.” Java started to pull over her desk chair and Greer, the oldest, swatted at her hands and moved it for her, then held her hand while she settled into the chair. “Thank you, Greer. We are taking a copy of every book ever written that we can find a copy of, we will need book historians, restorationists and librarians, to properly maintain and run the only collection of who we were as a species through our words. I saw your major and that you worked for the Daley Foundation, my husband and I were so excited, it is a passion of ours and we both worked with a small preservation society in South Dakota, during my first pregnancy. We had all of this drama going on after her birth, so we were never able to just return to doing that.” Java shook her head. I apologize for my rudeness. My mates are on away mission to bring allies here to safety, they are in harm’s way and I am distracted to say the least. I am afraid it has made me rude. Mr. Carter, we are looking forward to you being able to head up the team running our hydroelectric plant, our survival depends on it. Our food will be grown hydroponically, so no electricity, no light, no food. We cannot eat anything grown on the surface our even other parts of our cave, because it is all polluted with the virus the humans engineered to kill the other humans with, and they killed everyone pretty much and poisoned the planet for their own kind. What makes your job even more challenging is nothing that is not naturally occurring will stay stable on Gehenna, so the parts, have been retrofitted to natural metals and parts and will be duplicatable from what we can mine from other parts of our cave. Mrs. Carter.”

“Please call us Wally and Donna, may we call you Java, that, is such a pretty and exotic name. They were places my mother always wanted to travel to, but she never got to. She died when I was six, but she was recently returned to me, it has been awkward, but she and my adopted mother are becoming friends. Donna, there is a place for you on our cell protection force or as we call it or Védőcsoport, our pack language is Hungarian, so most of our job titles are in Hungarian. My father, the giant who showed you in and my mother who was standing at the door, are the lead protector and lieutenant protector, or the Fővédő and Hadnagy Védő.”

“It will be a challenge, patrolling a cave, with the possibility of aliens from outer space attacking, instead of a boring vampire or werewolf. I am trying to wrap my mind around them being allies and not the enemy.”

“The ones who have never eaten a human and never will, are not that different from humans, but hardly different at all from Jegfars. One of the allies being brought to safety today is a hereditary pack, who have saved my life more than once. The other, their leader was a hunter, then things began to change here, so his pack needed him, so he went back to dentistry for the packs and otherkin and became the leader of his pack. The first one has been in existence and never dined on humans, for hundreds of years, they have been here in America, since the 1600s.” She jerked. Then struggled to breathe. They all got up to help her. Her father pushed in. “Daddy one of the teams just lost someone, I can’t look any closer, if it’s…”

“Mighty Mouse, if it was one of them or Garth and his family you would know, Garth and his family would hurt as though you lost family and one of them you would not be breathing too fast and your heart wouldn’t be pounding. Full deep breaths, slow them down. Donna got you some water, from the fridge, please drink some.” Java took a couple of sips and reigned herself in. “Can you finish?” Java nodded her head. Sully kissed her nose and he walked out he closed the door when she started the interview back.

“I apologize. I am usually in the field. But I am too far along this time, with twins, so they ordered me to stay here. I am the pack Omega, they are both Alpha, I can’t disobey without physical pain, akin to getting hit with a rebar.” She laughed. Took a deep breath and they all felt calm settle over the room. “Sorry, I am an empath, it happens automatically when I calm myself. I was getting ready to say, Cailean, we will definitely need a veterinarian. We will have livestock, for mostly food, but also for transportation as nothing with a fossil fuel or electric etc. motor will run. They used a EPE weapon that fried everything on the planet, and it has not totally dissipated on the surface, but clean electricity, such as wind, solar and water, will work. So, we will have work horses, sheep for sheering as humanely as possible, we need their wool to survive the harsh winters.”

“I admit, I was wondering what I could do. I specialized in farm animals or large animals. I am also prepared to keep the bloodlines going, so we will not have to worry about a needed commodity becoming extinct. Though, I like my brother am a vegetarian. Dad thinks, not eating steak is Unamerican.” She smiled lovingly at her father. He smiled and called her a tree hugger.

“My mate that eats meat calls himself a meatasaurus and myself and my other mate, veggisauruses.” They all laughed. “Sweeney, we work on individually based grade appropriate, self-paced learning modules. You sit in your own shielded cubical, where no one else can see what you are working on. We find without the fear of being made fun of the students learn faster and actually enjoy learning. So, no one will think you are an egghead or nerd. My daughter is sixteen and she is working on college modules for music. She is a singer and composer. She is so glad she hung onto all of the old cassette tapes she had and blank ones, she has been transferring her CDs and mp3s to the cassette, they will play on hydroelectric powered, cassette players. My son who is sorta the same age, adolescents leapfrog to adulthood. So, while my oldest and my second oldest boy were born 6 months apart, they are also basically the same age as Layla and the wrong set of twins, if you go in birth order. My oldest boy is chronologically older than I am. He is legally my stepchild, but in my heart is just my very loved son. You can work on whatever college module interests you. I have several doctorates and we have a wide range of knowledge so, we can come up with modules for any major, except the Gehennan surface or colonists, because that is not safe, and no fieldwork would be possible. And Rhona, we will have a small ballet company. I do not know how many Jegfars will be interested, but several coming from an Alternate Universe are dancers.” Java tried to swallow tea around the lump of fear in her throat, it was hard to do. “Do you have any questions about conversion and what it is like being something other than human?”

“I have one. Do you still basically think human, or do you have to control urges to behave as other than human.” Wally asked.

“My adopted uncles are Rufus and Bobby Singer. My adopted Aunts are Ellen Harvelle and Jody Mills. They all had to answer those questions for themselves. My mates are Bobby’s adopted sons, we were all raised as hunters. I met my adopted parents at a hunt. I was on the hunt in Plainview, Tennessee, where 53 went in and 24 came out. Because of an injury sustained on that hunt and other attacks by the creatures, who called themselves Dervors, I became a Jegfar. I was already a Halver, I was filleted by the DBs leader, Viper when I was six. He had a grudge against my mother, who he tricked out on a hunt when I had food poisoning. I got six of ten before they filleted me on purpose. Once, I was a Jegfar, I made a weapon that would only kill the pheromone signature that belonged to only the DBs, then we took them out. We have no thirst or hunger we are fighting, we only recently evolved to have a beast form, which only comes out if you lose your temper and don’t control it. We turn into big, flying snow tigers, with raven wings and feathers and a tongue like a snake. We are venomous in humanoid or beast forms. Even in your beast form, you can think and behave like a human. I recently mastered the ability to talk in my tiger form. I have killed hundreds, but never any who didn’t try to kill me or mine first. I rid the world of the DBs and the Dervors. I rid the world of the human hate group, Humanity Only, which was the most monstrous of the three. Did I answer you question, Wally?”

“Yes. Thank you. I didn’t mean to be insulting. I just wanted to know what I was signing my minor children up for.”

“Does it hurt, Java?” Rhona asked quietly.

“No sweetheart. I quickly bite you, you drink of me, just enough to cause conversion. You pass out for anywhere from 2 to 5 mins and then, you wake up an Jegfar. Donna, you, and Wally are already mated, so you will receive an injection of a pheromone and hormone that will push you into a one-day heat to cement your bond. For the grown ups, you will find your mates here and when you do, your first heat will cement your bond. Any other questions?”

Everyone shook their heads. The door opened and Adrienne and Mags, who both were pregnant, Mags could go anytime. Donna smiled as it sunk into Wally’s thick skull that they would probably end up with additional children unless he planned to practice celibacy, by himself. He just put his head in his hands and shook his head and sighed. Sully set up the chairs since all the regular people for doing that were pregnant. They each took a chair. Java blurred in and bit all seven, then Adrienne her father cut her arms, and everybody drank until they passed out. Sully sat her down and she healed her arms. And looked pale and done for the day. Adrienne, Mags, and Janey got the new Jegfars all squared away. Sully stayed with his child who looked like she was going to pass out or start dropping.

“Daddy, any news, are they back yet?” Java asked in a voice full of worry and tears.

Sully squeezed her hands. “No, Mighty Mouse, no news and they are not back. You need to go rest. I need to make dinner for everyone and our guests. I need to stay busy, if I go back to the suite and lay down, I will obsess and make myself sick. I need…I need to hold my mates in my arms.” She started crying. He picked her up, sat down and held her on his lap while she cried. He hummed, “My Girl”, Java smiled through her tears. She leaned into his shoulder and scented him. “I love you, Daddy.”

“I love you, Mighty Mouse.” After they sat there about fifteen minutes Janey came in, Sully shushed her, Java had nodded off. He could let her sleep for about five more minutes, then he needed to wake her, so she could go cook. He reached for Janey’s hand and she gave it to him, he kissed her knuckles. “I love you, woman.”

“I love you, man” After about five minutes, Sully gently whispered into her ear, to wake up. She opened her eyes and looked at his. Sully shook his head. She hugged, her Mommy. Then she blew them kisses and popped to the kitchen. They just looked at each other with worry on their faces.


	5. Earth: The Last Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they prepare for the next year, The Triad is unraveling. There is catastrophe when they pickup Their allies in TN. They split their team to accommodate the picking up either after dark. It almost costs the life of a Triad member.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> RAPE
> 
> BATTERY
> 
> FLASHBACKS
> 
> POSSESSION
> 
> VIOLENCE
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS‼️

  
  


_134 Days Before Earth Extinction Level Events_

“I had always hoped that the time of Ascension and Understanding would come while we were here on Earth. I would ask for it to come while I was living. I wanted to walk into a day holding yours and Bess’ hands, knowing that humankind and otherkin could live together in peace.” Jim Myers said as put the last box in the back of his pickup. “Dane the energy your using to bedevil your sister, you could use to finish up your room. If it is not in a box on a vehicle when they come tonight, it stays here. Jim usually loved children. He adored his grandchildren and Simon Franklin and Calla Duval, were precious, well behaved jewels. But Calla’s younger brother, by nine months was a terror. He as usual ignored Jim like he hadn’t been talking to him. Garth, his son-in-law and the pack leader, just looked at him and he hung his head and went inside to help his mother gather his belongings.

”Jim, don’t feel like you have lost your mojo. Dane is not a good kid. He has too much of his father and not enough of his mother in him. Julian coming from privilege was one of the worse things that could have happen to him. He felt entitled, he bartender when the mood struck him, gambled when it didn’t. His father disinheriting him because he constantly kept lighting a match to the powder keg that was Chicago. Then his sister had the unmitigated gall to survive and inherit everything, which she was not sharing with the brother that set off the war that wiped out so many and crumbled dynasties. If he went back, he would be killed. They don’t hunt him, because they fear her. The werewolves are the undisputed leaders of the Otherkin Syndicate. Growing up a little, made him realize he is skilless and he went back to school to become a wind energy management specialist. Now, he is directionless because the planet he was taught to gather wind from for energy, will be atoms in a few months. I told him he could leave and Kate would be the only one to miss him, with his current attitude, it will be interesting to see how long Dean lets him live.” Garth sniffed the air. Jim please take everyone in the house, unhurried like, but hurry, nobody’s due for hours.” Jim got Calla and Gertie and the twins inside. He told everyone else to stay put, especially Julian.

Garth, slid his claws out on one hand. And acted like he didn’t know he was being advanced on. A man with blondish-brown, military short hair, and piercing blue eyes was standing undercover of the house, but where Garth could see him. He slowly raised, his human-looking hand in greeting. “Garth Fitzgerald IV, There is trouble at the other location. Dean said to tell you, “Mr. Fizzles”. We have an hour and change to get through the portal, or we may have to drive it and road bandits have getting bold lately. Garth. I’m Cole Trenton, this is my brother David, Leo Webb and Ash Bradbury are guarding the vehicles. You can take about ten minutes packing, then we’ve got to hike out of here.” Garth gave a wolf whistle, Cole chuckled. A pretty blond, with wolf eyes and claws, stopped by Garth.

”Bess, my beloved, these are friends of Dean’s. There is trouble with the other group. They can give us about ten minutes to finish, then we’ve got to go.” Bess growled and moved her husband back, when David looked up he had mostly white eyes with a slit of icy blue pupil.

”I apologize. Your eyes were changed and I am still getting the autonomic reaction of my eyes under control. I usually wear sunglasses, but I wanted you to be able to see our eyes, most people use the eyes to determine if someone is friend or foe. Please except my apologies and know we are your allies and I hope we will be friends.”

Bess took his hand and pulled him with her. “I’m sure it will be friends. You have muscles, would you haul this out to wherever it will fit. I have one that will need to be in my lap or on the seat next to me. Pictures of my mother and other family, baby pictures.” She showed him one with a girl in tactical gear, who looked young and like she still had a tiny bit of baby fat left. She had red, curly hair that went half down her back, she was snugged in close to Garth. The hazel eyes were grey with sorrow. ”Ahhh... You, like many before you have been enthralled by the beauty of the Enchantress Java.” David looked over, she was smiling. “No change in scent, you must know her.”

”She saved my wife and our triplets, Beau, Bonnie and Belle. My wife by killing her first husband, then by destroying a book that her ex-mother-in-law had sprinkled the page her favorite poem was on with Wolfsbane and Vervain. Java took the poisons into herself and she was able to transmute them. Java got her another edition. My wife, was already crazy about her, but that knocked it over the top, and when she mentioned names, Java knew what book and movie they were from, Gone With The Wind. She looks very different here.”

”That photo was taken the day after The Deathbringers took her father/husband’s head. They also lost over half of their team, because the leader had misinformation and wouldn’t listen to anyone else. Garth hadn’t seen her for three years before they showed up for the same hunt. The first time, three years before that picture was taken, they met when she had danced at a strip club, they were running a little lean. She had come out the back door and some admirers had tried to take her home. Garth just heard a female scream, Garth went to rescue her, she saved them both and told her husband that Garth had saved her. Then three years later, she found out he was there for that disastrous hunt because he had been having dinner in the strip club, the only place with decent food and he saw her dance. They wanted pictures because who knew if they would see each other again. I like her hair the brownish red color, that seems to be her adult natural color.” Bess sealed the box and asked it to be put where it would be safe.

”Bess. I forgot to tell you that she put her magic around the pictures, until Naomi, can turn the frames to something natural to there and so far the pictures seem to be made of something indigenous to there.” David heard the uneven gait of a drunk. He handed the box to Cole, who shook his head.

”Just knock the peckerwood out. We transport him unconscious, five minutes, everyone!” Cole yelled. ”They will be okay as we drive into the portal without car seats, it gives you more box space.”

Julian stumbled into the hall. “If the honey in that picture will give it up to some old man, then I plan on asking, you should too.”

Garth knocked him on his butt. “Shut your mouth, load some boxes or we will leave your ass here!” Julian fumbled to his feet and sullenly started hefting boxes.”

”I apologize. He finally stopped pouting about not being able to, afford school, I found him grants and scholarships and he even worked bar tending to help pay. We were on our way, then this, he feels like there will be no use for his hard won skills, working in wind energy management. When he feels unmanned he becomes a jerk.” A blond with short hair, a calm air to her, apologized for the drunk jerk. Java would disassemble him if he touched her, then whatever was left, tons of people would rip apart with glee. “Garth puts up with a lot but talking about a close friend or another couple of close friends’ wife, not so much. She was nice when she got information for our background check. She told me, to tie a bag of these herbs in his closet away from the light, to save my son from me or her mates hanging him in the closet by his shirt. He wasn’t doing well, and he became possessed when we told him, we had to leave, we didn’t say where or why, because he would have told everyone he came across.” She spanked a boy of about seven when he went running by with a crystal cat, a girl of about eight was hot on his tail. The blond retrieved the cat, with a quick arm, when the demon spawn threw it. “Sorry. I’m Kate. The demon spawn is my son, Dane. The girl who told me last week that she was going to tie him up in the garret and not tell me where he was no matter what punishment, I threatened her with, is my oldest by nine months, Calla. He shook a bird’s nest out of a tree, it broke the eggs. I hugged and told her she wouldn’t make a good crook, because she just told me where he’d be. Then she started crying.”

”David.” He stopped the little terror. “Kid. If you don’t settle I will chain you with blessed silver chains. Then when we get there I will tie you to a table in our ritual room and I will help our High Priestess, perform a traditional exorcism, with, hot irons, silver nitrate injections and gofer dust in holy oil. We will know you are clean when you go into a coma from the pain. You have a 40%chance of waking up. Now go be useful or I have the chains and will chain you now, but first change your pants.” Cole handed him a pair of the kid’s underwear, out of sight, the kid’s eyes got huge, he caught the undies when David tossed them. Then he scrambled away. “Five minutes!” David yelled, then he was sorry if he overstepped his bounds but it has always worked. “Our father told us both that when we got out of control, because we moved for the third time in a year. We thought it was because he was a soldier or something, it was because he was a monster. I hit the guy who tried to stop him with a bat. While I did that my father, turned into a monster, he would have killed all of us, but the hunter.”

Cole whispered through his mind.. “You are married.”

David shoved another box at him. Bess came by with her arms filled with twin boys and a very cute little girl in front of her. David took a twin. He looked back at Kate. “You decide if you’re taking Julian or leaving him. I think he loves you and once he sees he will be very appreciated career-wise, he will make you proud. If Java and Genny can’t help Dane, he can’t be helped. Not to scare you just to be honest.”

”Thank you. And I know you were just helping and so will your wife.” She squeezed his hand.

”Ready Garth?”

“Yes. They walked out and Garth closed his door. Everyone piled in the pickup and SUV. When they got back to the portal, Leo and Ash both pointed at their watches.

”Sorry, but you were a mite early.” Garth said and stuck out his hand. “Garth, Spiritual Leader for Clan Niakarany.”

”Leo Webb, we need to move.” They climbed into their respective vehicles and drove into the three inch wide, twelve foot tall, orange stripe in front of them. They stopped right away and Leo asked Sully. “They back.”

“Nope.” Sully said worriedly. “She can feel that someone is hurt, she is scared, but keeping people together by feeding them braided cheesy bread.

Leo smiled. “Did she get the orbs off okay?” Garth asked as he moved a box to where they were packing the wagons.

Sully frowned. “More or less. She started having a hard time holding them, Tasha, Miss Missouri, Alicia and Ruth, all helped her. Then she collapsed, they took her to what Adam has christened “her bed” at medical. She just needed rest is what he said. When she woke and said she felt someone get hurt, it broke her concentration and without help the orbs would have been floating dust in space. She went up showered and came down and made her pizzas and hot wings. Garth, I think you might be the distraction she needs.”

”Okay, if you gentlemen will excuse me. If Julian becomes a problem, feel free to knock him out.” He walked away on his gawky frame.

_Meanwhile_

Dean and Wade had crept into their chosen sniping positions and setup. Sam and Duncan went into the tunnel entrance. It was dark and Duncan out of habit was going to turn on a flashlight, then decided against it. He smiled at Sam when he realized he could see fine. Sam smiled back. They carefully walked down the tunnel, weapons in hand, Duncan had teased him about his love of “a piece of crap” as he had insulted Sam’s mini uzi. Sam said it was a gift from his wife and had never failed him. Duncan had chuckled. “It will and I hope your wife is with you or she bubble-wrapped you when it does.”

Sam had gone for crude and said “Human it was hard to find wrappers for it, now it is impossible, the thing is so huge.” Duncan had been shocked into a burst of laughter.

Now as they walked side by side down the darkened tunnel, they both hoped that they would get home where they could joke around some more. Sam heard motion and hand signaled at Duncan to tuck against the wall flat. The other wolves, they could smell them now, whistled “The Rose”, the password, Lauren had suggested to Java and she had agreed. Duncan knew the song, Sam didn’t, so Duncan whistled back. Possibly the biggest set of twins either of them had ever seen walked into view.

“I’m Leo, this here is my twin, Raphe. We are of the Geisterwald Clan, you come in peace?” Leo said with an accent that was part Brooklyn and part rural Tennessee. Duncan thought to himself when AK-47s look tiny in your hands, weren’t they superfluous? They could just heave a car at the enemies’ head, take out several at a time.

“I’m Sam and this is Duncan, my cousin of sorts. We are of the Jeg Tronja Clan, and gladly come in peace to meet our allies.”

The mountains broke out in identical smiles. “How is the bellezza ardente? She broke my arm when I groped her. I knew better, I got less than I deserve. Then I found out she was only fourteen, I was ill. Then hearing someone had forced her. I asked our Die Rudelfuhrer, if as a show of goodwill between us and someone who was going to do her best to end this town’s nightmare, I could kill the vermin who had touch her and used her. She said yes. I was very happy to scattered him for the crows. They dined well.”

”No offense but how did she manage break your arm? She is five feet tall, with shoes on.” Duncan asked.

”She is fast, she’d given me a compound fracture and was sauntering away with a glance at Raphe, like, I got more, just let me know, if you want matching broken arms. He just shook his head. We knew that she was at the least a halver or some kind of hybrid, like the others but friendly.”

”She’s worried, that’s why we are early hoping we can get you out. She had a bad premonition about this pickup. She ran through all the different ways this could be done and someone got hurt or died every time. Do you know who killed Brenda?” Sam asked with sorrow in his voice. He knew the agony he would be in if he lost either of his mates.

”They left their symbol, it is that Klan crap, with a dove on top of the triangular K thing. It was left next to her body, they defiled her head. Lauren is one tough broad, but I thought that was gonna break her. She called Albert and Eddy, they came and they took care of the remains, with a pyre, she didn’t want them to steal the body. She ordered everyone here were she can lock us down and the children, the preggos, etc., could be under 24hr guard. The group calls itself White Human Purity, their goal is not just to rid the world of nonwhite individuals, but all otherkin as well. They are hunters who banded together in their hatred of other races and alternative sexualities as they called it. Pop put the metal shudders down over the windows and doors, when they took a shot at our newest member, Madison Franklin, she is an unwed mother, which they take issue with, lesbian and a wolf. The kids are going nuts, they can’t go outside, or go to school. They destroyed Miss Martha’s hotel, had been in her family for 160 years, the club enabled her to fix it up, so people would get a treat when they stopped to rest. They blew up The Putty Tat, just a damn shame. Miguel and Gretel want to stay and die in their home, where they have all the memories of their little girl. Rae was a beautiful little girl. She was five, a father driving his family home, fell asleep and he plowed head on into the side of the car were she was asleep. Decapitated the bambina. Miguel ain’t been the same, since. Lauren had to use Timbre to get them to come.” Leo was quite a talker and Raphe seemed not to need to talk unless it was important.

”Are you packed?” Sam asked. “We can only keep it open for two hours, so you can have about fifteen minutes. Less if we get company.”

”Ok. We are packed from having to move here. I think Lauren is almost done, she is just packing photos and Knick knacks. Go on in, we are needed back on our posts.” They smiled and moved back down the tunnels . Sam and Duncan opened the door. Duncan hummed “The Rose” Lauren came out from the cover she had taken when they smelled nonpack and nonwolf.

”Hi, Sam?” She said, her face was pale. Her jeans bagged on her, yet there was an air of power around her. Her eyes were dull with pain and tear-stained.

”Yes. Lauren, I am so sorry! Bunny said it was bad for all of you, but I...” Duncan nodded.

”You are our allies. If you had asked we would have sent you numbers, we would have helped, somehow!” Duncan said.

”I made her promise not to push into my thoughts, but we are leaving here, we would have lost the club and the motel and the diner, soon either way. They were not worth an ally feeling as adrift and lost as I have since I came home that night. One of them scared me. It has been a year now. He wanted to see my face when I saw the love of my life, the woman, I have been with since I ran away from the responsibility when I was sixteen, like that. I took him apart out of fright and anger. I met her my first night in Vegas. I was out of money and she saw me, thinking about going out and getting in one of the cars. She refused to let me, she just picked me up and carried me away. She let me take a bath, gave me warm, mildly good tasting food, cooking wasn’t her forté and a whole bedroom, that was clean, safe and she wasn’t in. After a big breakfast, she had left clean clothes in my size for me to dress in, so I had gotten dressed and thought this is when she made her pitch. She made small talk through my breakfast. She had severely puréed and then blended with spices, raw cow heart. I barely kept from gagging. She told me there were enzymes in the heart, spleen and pancreas of the cow, that when broken down process in her body just like human blood would. She had been finding alternative ways to feed the Thirst without killing a human, since she woke the first night as a vampire. She would willingly die, before taking someone’s life because she robbed the world of whoever they might have become. I told her my pack had come from the old country in the 1600s and we had never fed on “die hornlose Ziege” or “the hornless goat”. She was impressed and said she would like to meet my family and that I should call them before they can worry too much. She told me that they probably knew about when I would have been broke.” Lauren held a hanky to her nose handed to her by a huge man who was definitely related to the twin giants. “Sorry, I leak easily today. This is Eduard, you met his younger brothers already. His mother Salvia and father Alfredo were married in the old country, by the old rules, they had never laid eyes on each other until he raised her veil with shaking fingers.” An older man who looked like the mountains and their brother came in with his bride they both had boxes.

”I thought on that day, that I was the luckiest of men. I always will.” They kissed Sam and Duncan both smiled, they could relate.

“Sam, I’ve got movement. Damn! You are going to have to bring the stuff through that tunnel. We will bring the cars in as close as we can. Ask Lauren, to have some one bring their cars around. Be careful our guests took cover to the North of the front door in the shrubs, they are loaded for bear. I saw at least one automatic weapon.” Sam could hear his brother through Dean’s thoughts climbing out of the tree, then running. “We might be able to get back with the vehicles and buy you two, three minutes. They need to be ready to load when, we get back.”

”Got you. Be careful, BigBro.”

”I will Baby Boy. I am too afraid of our little sister not to.” Dean said with mischief. “I love you.”

”I love you too.” Sam said worry lacing his voice. “Lauren, we have company and we will get more, they are coming.” He searched her eyes to make sure she understand that they came to wipe them out. “We need whatever vehicles you planned on using to leave around to the tunnel, we will never make it out the front door. Duncan and I will fire into the bushes, maybe killing some of them, but keeping them suppressed while your pack gets the vehicles around to the tunnel. The rest of you need to start moving as much as you can to the opening of the tunnel.”

Eduard, Alfredo and Lauren’s brother-in-law, Miguel went to get vehicles. They were in them waiting for Sam’s signal.

”Dean is back enough to see we have a small army out there. We have to find a way for them not to follow the vehicles to the opening. The bushes we can keep there the vehicles rolling up we can’t.”

A brunette with wavy brownish-red hair, who was pale skinned normally and sadness made her even paler, entered the room. She stopped by Lauren. “Sam, Duncan this is my little sister, Gretel. My parents named me Liesel, I hated it. I knew as a showgirl, I needed something else, my Brenda suggested Lauren as in Bacall. It was classy and got me hired at one of the big guys. She waited six months after that first morning before she asked if I would be repulsed if she kissed me. I said no. The rest is legend. Our pack has to continue, so when the younger wolves hear our history, they will hear about the vampire who saved their Queen. Sam, if you will go, I need to talk to the drivers.” She turned and moved with determination and purpose towards the garage. “Miss Martha, please get everyone down here and helping. Have the children in the tunnel at all times. So they can be watched.”

”Yes, Precious Girl.” The white-haired lady ran back upstairs. Sam and Duncan waited for Lauren’s signal as they took cover. Sam quickly rigged the front door and picture window with some of Bunny’s Semtex. Sam kept seeing traces of Bunny in these women. Some women knit when they aren’t allowed to go on the mission because they were pregnant, his Bunny made Semtex and designed biological weapons targeted at a certain population. He gave some to the very pregnant woman with a AK-47. She got other points of entry. Then she took cover facing the back door. Sam and Duncan smiled at each other.

”Sam.” He pointed at Duncan. “Duncan.”

She smiled and said. “Bambi.” They all chuckled. Then waited.

Lauren walked into what already felt like just a garage, in a house. Nothing here had meaning but the people. One she was about to ask to commit suicide to give the pack a chance.

”Miguel we need someone to destroy their vehicles with my Jaguar. Drive right into them. Loaded down with the explosives we were going to put around to kill them when they came to destroy us. You said you wanted to stay here. This is voluntary, but I will release my order if you say you want to do this.”

”Will you keep Gretel with you?” He looked at her with eyes that were husky blue, eyes just like her niece’s.

”Yes.”

”Then yes.” They all three helped him load the car with major explosives on a impact trigger. “Ready.” He mouthed he loved her as Gretel came into the garage. She started to scream and her sister covered her mouth. She said. “Be Quiet!” In a furious whisper in her sister’s ear. She said a little louder to Sam. “On my mark!” She looked at the other two. “Be careful! Wait a count of fifteen before barreling out and around. Disable anyone who follows.” She kissed her sisters cheek. “Mark!” Sam, Duncan, Alfredo and Eduard started shooting. They looked at each other on last time, Lauren pulled Gretel inside, just as Miguel burst through the riddled garage door. He stayed low. He saw where the vehicles were grouped and he sped towards it. He tossed a grenade at them as he passed. Said a quick prayer and slammed into the cars. Everything blew. In the confusion and flaming bodies, they made it away with one car following them. Eduardo stopped. He hit the gas tank, the car blew and then he followed his father around to the tunnel entrance where Dean and Wade were waiting.

They were helping the pack load their vehicles, the twins were helping Sam, Duncan and Bambi kill those who the explosion hadn’t gotten. They had pulled back to cover inside the tunnel. “Bambi, baby, go lift light things or corral kids, ‘cause you’re giving me a heart attack here!” She killed four guys who came through the doorway, then kissed Raphe, as he and the others covered her. “Where’s Miguel?” Raphe asked his wife. By the time he had seen Gretel, she was calmer.

”He saved the pack by driving into their vehicles with a bomb.” Lauren said somberly. “He wouldn’t have be...”

”Don’t, Lauren don’t make it easier to deal with by making it sound like he would have volunteered! You asked him. He would fight for his pack same as they would, but you knew he wanted to be with Rae.”

She whirled away from her sister and stepped into a ray of sunshine. She grunted and stepped back a couple of steps and slid down the wall. She had been hit by a large caliber bullet designed to cause massive eternal damage and stay in the body. She was glassy eyed, her nose and mouth both had blood coming from them. Wade switched to grenade launcher and took out the entire tree their sniper had been in. Dean saw a familiar face. It was Massee, he seemed to be in charge. Kubrick walked up to him. “This is for every time you touched HoneyBear and for killing Brenda and this young woman and all the others you victimized.” He pushed the thought into their heads and then took them out with one silenced shot. “Wade, Sam widen the safe zone, don’t get dead. Your wives scare me.” Sam kissed him hard as he and Wade killed anyone who was still there with all the commotion and not a wolf.

Dean was loading in the last box, people were climbing in. Lauren closed her sister’s eyes. Silent tears sliding down her cheeks. “You both get to be with Rae. I love you.” She kissed her and got in the van they had used for meetings with other area packs. Dean called at Wade and Sam to get their asses in the car. A shot rang out and Sam dropped. Wade and the others returned fire and got him in a vehicle.

”Sam. Talk to me.” Dean kept driving to the orange line that was shrinking. He punched it. They went through the portal snapped shut just as the last of the van was through. Dean sighed in relief, Sam was breathing, but he blew blood bubbles every time he did. Sully and Speak were there. They picked Sam up and Dean telemigrated for the first time, blinking all four of them to Medical. Dean was blocking her feeling him, til they knew more.

_Then..._

Java hugged Garth like he was a lifeline. He mouthed at Ellen, “What’s wrong?”

Ellen mouthed back. “Someone, several someones got hurt, she doesn’t know if they are okay.”

”The leader already came home to a decapitated girlfriend. She was a vamp, but in over two hundred years she had never touched a human in anger. She saved their leader from the streets of Vegas when she was a teenager. They had been together ever since.” She smiled at Ellen and Garth. “I can read thoughts, mouthing doesn’t work with me. Everybody make it alright? Where’s My Gertie?” She pretended to look right at her and shake her head. “My Gertie is not that big. Little girl have you seen a cute as a button, littler girl, with pretty long hair and big eyes, just like her Mama?”

Gertie giggled. “I’m Gertie! I grew, Aunt Java!”

”Are you sure? There have been candy thieves around these parts!” Java put her hands on her hips and played glared at her.

”I’m sure, but let me kiss your cheek, so you know for sure, too.” Java leaned down. Gertie kissed her cheek.

“Yes. That most certainly felt like a kiss from my Gertie.” Java opened her hand and inside was Gertie’s favorite Cherry Tootsie Pop. “Just for you, precious.” Java covered her in kisses until she giggled. Then Java grabbed her side and her chest and went pale. She couldn’t breathe.

”Daddy, do something! Is it her babies?” Gertie asked with terror all over her face.

”No, honey. I think Uncle Dean or Uncle Sam got hurt. Can you step back so we can lie her down?”

”Daddy she’s gone!”

”She went to fix whoever was hurt honey. She will talk to you and Mama and the twins later. She made your favorite pizza, just lotsa cheese! And I bet she made brownies. And I heard Uncle Sully say she made cheesy bread. Let’s go find some.” She gripped his hand tightly. Java was a pied piper when it came to children, which was a good thing when you have two dozen of your own.

Adam, Janice, Heather and Kate started dancing the dance to fight for Sam’s life. He wasn’t breathing on his own. Adam, fixed a sterile dressing over the entry and exit point and started the respirator. Dean let her feel them. He felt her pop in. He turned, she was looking at his bloody clothes, first from trying to help Gretel and then from Sam. She started trembling, the others moved and let her in. “Gramps, Cas, please help our Sammy.” She whispered quietly. She glowed and placed her hand over the second entry point, low on his side and the bullet floated out of him and landed on the surgical tray. “Dean, My Love, please donate and call for more, he will need it, Jegfar, AB+, A +, B+ or O+. I’m sorry I still couldn’t stop it. She started healing him. Sam was retaining the unit Adam had started him with. She was knitting his wounds closed and she was trying to knock him over into regenerating his own organs. She smiled a tiny smile, when she felt him begin. She kept helping him and knitting his wound from inside out. She was so pale and fragile. She fell back against Adam, but wouldn’t stop. All the witches in the pack, came and started helping her. After thirty minutes, with Dean holding her up. She was drenched with perspiration, she had turned light blue all over and her eyes were clear, crystal orbs that reflected Sam’s gray face, covered with blood. Adam came over.

”Java, he as healed as you can get him. Anymore you will have to choose between the babies and you again. We have Sam, let Dean save you, please.” She looked up with the reflective orbs, that he could see himself in. She kissed Sam’s cheek and went limp in Dean’s arms. “Dean, her vitals need to be monitored, you can curl around her on her bed, which is bigger. Right next door. Not only would you feel a change, if there are any I’ll tell you. Java needs to regenerate, she needs your touch, when she’s awake and her vitals indicate life, we can talk about the rest of what she needs. Dean growled softly. But he took off his shoes, Adam slipped off hers. Dean climbed onto the bed holding her. They got her hooked up. Kate gasped.

”Mom!” Adam fussed. “Her respiration’s are not registering, so I will put her on oxygen. Kate slipped a cannula over head and put the breathing nodules into her nose. The machine slowing began to register. “Her pulse is twenty, we will watch it. Rub ice over her lips to keep her hydrated and aware of your presence. She might be trying to wake Sam up, if so, order her to stop, he is closer to death, but only by a little bit, she gave him everything she had except what protects the babies. She will get a spanking good and proper from Sam, if you two cooperate.” Adam walked away. Dean started to fuss and decided, he just needed peace, he used magic to close the curtain.

“Kate before you go.” He could see her shoes. “Did the orbs get there alright?”

”Naomi got everything, she lost focus when Sam got hurt, but her circle helped her hold until she got it to where Naomi was. Naomi had Zach helping her. The things weighed a ton, two full-size suns, two full-size moons and hundreds of artificial stars. The Wind Turbine and fifty full grown trees with the roots protected, seedlings in pots and seeds. Some other odds and ends. Now, please hold her, keep them here. How can you guys get to a more peaceful existence if you die here!” He heard her stomp away.

Adam came in to check on them. “Sam is just getting recuperative sleep.” He sat down in the visitor’s chair. “Dean, I’m not mad, but you still do not quite get that she has the beast inside her and it’s Omega, all the time. So, she is hardwired not to let harm come to you guys or her pack. So, earlier with the orbs, she should have rescheduled, if she had a vision. Instead, putting pack first, she tried to send them, if her circle had not helped then, too, she would have lost the orbs, he may have waited for more to be made and sent, but he may not have. Just now, she was literally draining her life force, except for what was around the babies to save Sam, but if she died, so would he. You needed to tell her to let them handle it from here. They will work just as hard, you can’t do this safely after, the orbs, it’s too much. She doesn’t know how to stop. I love you and I am glad you both are back.”

”I love you, too! You know I must. I hate the mushy stuff and I still said it!” Dean grumbled.

”You love the mushy stuff. Do you ever miss not growing up with me and her?”

”You, yes. Bobby loved us, and he did the best to make sure he showed it. He could have helped me with another boy and I would have got to tell you the tooth fairy was really a demon, when you lost your first tooth, like I did Sam. Then I would have had a reason to build a blanket fort with all the goodies. So, we could wait inside so, when She came I could protect you. While Bobby snuck into your room and put a whole dollar under your pillow and took the tooth. Then all three of us would have had a restless night when he told us that I was right, it was a demon. Fed on kids, but only if they saw him making the exchange.” Dean looked at the pale, tired face of his tiny Omega mate, who just tried to power up a six and a half foot tall brother and mate. I would have raised her rough and tumble. She would have...if she got clawed, I would have been on her the minute I thought her body could handle mine. Honestly, either way I would have been on her before John was. She is my half, would have been my justification why, she was okay and the much older Sammy wasn’t until he could choose for himself. You would have hated me telling her it was okay to do that with me or Sam, but not you. We would all be messed up. I am glad you got normal, until you got her letter.”

”All of us are thrilled to be here. Mom is pissed, right now, because you didn’t stop her. She will feel better when I explain you thought, she would stop herself.” Adam said with a sigh.

”Adam she is like being given an exotic pet, but no instructions on how to feed her or how to make her thrive. I honestly thought, she would do what she could, then let her circle take over and keep praying for Cas and Gabe to come.”

”You love her, you do your best, she tells you if she needs more or less, you talk to each other and never assume anything about the trouble magnet that is our little sister. That is the best you can do. But you can never for a moment stop doing it, because she can still bench press me, but she no longer should. She needs to be told that “You need to reschedule the shipment, while we are out in the field.” She is never going to think to put herself before the pack. I will call Ellen and tell her that the three of you will be dining in. Oh! Ben asked me to let you know that he and Brody, asked Sully for the key to an empty single, if there were any and there were, so he and Brody are borrowing one.”

”Sounds like a good plan.” Dean smiled, Adam smiled back and went to check on his other patient, one of the twins had a bullet graze. He guessed with everything, they had gotten off light. But knowing how much their allies and HoneyBear’s friends had lost personally, it felt like a failure.

Dean was dozing while holding her through a repeating nightmare, he didn’t have to peek to know which one. She kept saying. “If you don’t want me anymore, please Daddy just shoot me!” He had just shushed her when he felt a non-Jegfar presence. He turned in full snarl, teeth, eyes and claws turned. He put it all away when he saw the pretty blond he had teleconferenced with several times her eyes were shocked, but she was too tired to react much.

”I came to check on Sam and they said he was healed and just building up energy. I asked how. The quiet redhead nurse, pointed this way before scurrying away. Not a people person, or do I look that rough?” She smiled. “Yes, I was fishing for a compliment. Everything that I used to see how much time had stomped on me is gone. The club, My Brenda, the way I looked in my Jaguar.” She dabbed her eyes. “I hadn’t really had my sister since Rae was killed, her head was severed. It wasn’t silver but it was too much damage for a five year old to heal. I am all that is left of the proud Adelhaus von Försterin. An ancestor was hunting his ancestral grounds circa 1500. When a giant wolf came from the shadows and mauled him, they did fight and when it was over, my ancestor went to make sure the obviously rabid wolf was dead and he found a man. “I am a heriditary werewolf.” This creature said between gasps. “Once we were many, we have been hunted by the hornless goat until I am the last. I have watched you, Forstman, you are strong, your young are plentiful and most important you have only daughters. We are a matriarchal line, the seat of power must continue through the female or it will die out. When you mate only mate with those who are also matriarchal or are human. Make sure that you spread the seed out, so you do not weaken. Infect your oldest, Zietel, she is strong. The blood will guide her. Then he died. My ancestor went home order someone to bring him the heart of the hog, he had butchered that morning. He explained to his daughter who was prepared to take on the responsibility when he gave her The Forest, anyway. Bared her shoulder. He bit her. He had a bit of fever while he finished the change when he went out to walk the forest checking for where moisture was needed or an animal’s carcass had soured. Or for rabid animals that would threaten people, livestock and the forest. Anyway when he woke, the house staff held a beast, his other four daughters and their betrothed held a beast. She figured as a male he might be down longer with the change, so she had taken his place. It was her great-granddaughter who came here. She made her way to the forests near Plainview and my family lived peacefully among humans, until now. I will now pass the mantle to Dreama as Eduard’s wife and they are the next family after the Bowers. My mother found herself an only child of an only child, so, she chose a very handsome local man, whose family was new to the area and matriarchal hereditary werewolves, his name was Phillip Bowers, his best friend was another relatively new family, who was happy to just join the local pack, they were matriarchal but his wife did not want to lead. So, my mother welcomed in my friend from school, Eduard Calabrese and his twin little brothers and eventually, the boys all married. Gret...” She dabbed her eyes again. “Gretel and I talked and we decided that Rae with her feisty, intelligent, warrior self would be quite the Der Rudelführer. Dean, instead of the distance I feel. You might want to consider how tired, lost, afraid, confused, she feels. You did choose this, she was attacked, tricked and engineered into being two very different halves that are trying to meld and can’t she is ripping herself apart and she feels you pulling away from her, so you must hate her deep down too. You are killing her and just like that night when she was twelve, she keeps handing you her life to do with as you please. If you don’t help her find the middle ground, she will die from a broken heart.”

Dean jumped when Java scooted him over, he almost fell, but she saved his dignity and kissed him hungrily. “Not again. Never again. We think of something else. I may be Omega, but I can’t, Alpha. I can’t stand it. I was ill all afternoon and then...” Her eyes filled with tears. She sobbed.

”Shhh. HoneyBear, we will figure out something before the next post heat end of the month time.” She raised a tired, pale, tear-stained face and searched his eyes then she nodded. She sprung out of the bed and grabbed Lauren and hugged her. She asked. “Can I borrow her for a few minutes? I promise to stay sitting.” Dean kissed her head, then kissed her until she was limp and her eyes were unfocused.

”Not long. We need to talk about what almost happened twice today, because I lost the instructions.” He looked haunted. She kissed him back until his eyes went unfocused and Lauren had to clear her throat. Dean had his hand in the top of her dress. “Sorry, near death experiences make us horny, then throw in pregnancy and, I am sorry to say my pack has seen way more of my Omega than I’m comfortable with.” He kissed her again, then hugged Lauren. “I’m sorry for all you have lost, but for the next few months, your pack are our guests, so, they are safe.”

”Thanks, Dean, that means so much to us right now.” He stepped through the curtain and went to Sammy. “Thank you, Dean and Sam’s Rose.” They both smiled. “If you hadn’t had a premonition, they would have arrived to no one. They were there to wipe us out.”

Java shivered and pulled her sweater around her purple handmade, organic cotton shirt dress, with a kopak pod made cardigan, she had on woven orange tights and flat-soled, organic hemp flats that were purple and orange interwoven. “I tried a thousand different ways to get them both home, but nothing could guarantee. I took the option were you were fussing and the shot missed her and Wade blew up the sniper and Dean took out Massee and Kubrick and no one was able to get a bead on anyone, but Sam, but he might be bent and the shot missed, so Bambi got the shooter. There was nothing that gave Miguel a chance, just like I couldn’t and Aunt Mo and Pati and Pam and Alicia, couldn’t find a way to save Rae. Your price for living peacefully was far too high.” She hugged Lauren, rubbing her back, while she sobbed out her pain. When Lauren was done, she dabbed at her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair, she had already showered. “It really isn’t Dean’s Rose. He wants away from me so bad, he doesn’t really hide it very well.” Lauren hugged her tight.

”Sam’s Rose then. If Samuel Winchester loved you anymore he would just explode into cartoon hearts. Cling to him, while Dean figures this out. And he does know their names, just as he knows the name of every person on the compound. He loves them, but if he can make himself not love you all, he doesn’t have to be afraid all the time. If he doesn’t get it together by time to go. I’ll beat dome sense into him.” Java giggled.

”Candace loves aggressive women. You will have her head spinning.” She giggled again. Lauren marveled over how she could switch from world-weary adult, to mischievous kid so quickly and genuinely.

”So, were is this sex kitten, you are setting me up with. I need a release and time away from constant sorrow and worry. Brenda told me if she ever lost her head, she wanted me having sex by the next night. I told her no, I would need time, but it’s been a year and I don’t want to dishonor her by drowning in all the bad and being afraid to try again. My pack told me to go let my freak out. I just laughed, but seeing you like that, made me horny. At least I’m honest, right?” She smiled, but she just looked sad.

”First, Brenda would want you with someone who will help you let go. Candace will definitely be able to show you how to compartmentalize, she taught me. Which brings me to the part I didn’t tell you. She is my bio mother, the real one, who discovered she was a lesbian about two days before she died. Her first experience with a woman, was with the lady of the couple I was with when we met. In the time since then, Janey became my mother. Candace is cool with being a friend to both of us and ready and excited to meet you. Think you can in a bizarre way be my stepmother? She’s hot.” Java held back a laugh and chewed on her bottom lip.

”I would love having you for a sorta stepdaughter.” Lauren smiled it made her blue eyes sparkle.

Java passed her hand over Lauren’s face and hair. They both laughed. Then she closed her eyes and called for Candace to come meet her. Candace dropped the book, brushed her hair, threw on shoes and was out the door, laughing at herself. ”She’s on her way. If all that a connection required was the aural connection and physical attraction, you would be set. She’s practically running.”

”She wouldn’t want me to know that.”

”I know. But secrets, even little ones, put cracks in the foundation. So, if all you are up for tonight is scratching an itch. Tell her and ask her.” She hugged her. “I already know the story, but I will let each of you read the book.” The curtain pulled back a little. Candace walked in and smiled. She stuck her hand out. Lauren, hugged her. Candace smiled and hugged her back.

”If you are both okay. I am going to go check on my men and help get dinner served. Lauren. I don’t know, but if you would ask a nurse to get a rainbow on each of you and a DNA swab. I can find out fairly quickly. I talked the elders into ignoring our laws when it came to the nonhuman people we brought here. It never occurred to me, anyone would want to become what we are. I have natural wolf DNA, as well as Lycan DNA and HVV DNA, and the Dervor virus. Between the genetic tampering and HO, I hold all three strains. I can run tests adding my blood to yours what will happen and let you know. Science tomorrow, dinner, homework, a drop, an argument and makeup/reunion sex, today.” She smiled mischievously and stepped out of the curtain.

Java parted the curtain around Sam, stepped through put up a sound bubble, walked to the bed and threw herself in Sam’s open arms. They started kissing like it had been decades, not just this morning since they saw each other. She straddled Sam’s lap and deepened the kiss, he moaned and pulled up her dress and groaned as he grabbed her naked butt. He groped it and pushed her into his bulge. She purred, but couldn’t stop kissing him, the tears slid down her face, she took a quick breath and kissed him again. Dean had already open himself up and unbuttoned his prototype boxers, he thought the buttons would be more comfortable on his hip. He pulled Sam free from the sweats that someone had left for him. Sam lifted her up and Dean helped Sam lower her onto him. She stopped kissing him, resting her forehead on his and her hand on his cheek, she moaned as she rock back onto Dean’s lubed fingers and then down on Sam’s cock. Dean decided she was open enough and bumped Sam back on the bed so he could climb in behind her. He closed his eyes in bliss as he slid into her, he laved her shoulder, as he thought about how close he had come to losing both of them today hit him, he let his tears come. Sam realized his mates were crying as he moved in her, he licked her tears off her face and kissed Dean so he could taste her too. Then he licked Dean’s tears and kissed her again, she moaned as she tasted Dean, they gripped each other’s hands as she came. Sam pickup his pace and so did Dean, they each thrust a few more times and came together. Dean had stopped crying, but Java was still crying, hard enough for her shoulders to shake. Sam rubbed her back and Dean rubbed her tummy, until she could stop. She pulled until she was as close to Sam as she could be, they held the position until their knots released. “I can’t do this again. I have to go next time. I will be careful and if I have to kill or be bitchy, I’ll handle it. The psychological trauma has to be less than thinking I might have lost you both for all that time. I’m sorry to be so aggressive, but I was so upset, I almost messed up and killed our babies.”

Sam wrapped his arms around her, she was sobbing now, he looked at Dean, who looked at their completely miserable Omega. She might have been able to get everyone out alive, if they had let her come, without even knowing it, it was most definitely why she was so insistent that she go with them. They both nodded. Sam said. “Bunny you can go from now on, but no taking unnecessary risks, if it will endanger you to get a stranger here, don’t take the risk. I know that sounds cold, but neither of us would want to survive if we backed off and you got yourself killed. Understood?” She nodded somberly.

”This change is just for the pickups and you will be Pregnant Assassin Skipper, when we go, but on Gahenna, you will never be on a scavenging mission. Understood?” Dean said in his Alpha timbre.

”Alpha, I have seen that one of the groups on the surface will only discuss trading with our cell, if I a fellow Seelie Sidhe, am the ambassador. They will have an herb that I cannot grow without the real light of the Lord. Sunlight. Their soil has been cleansed of toxins. In exchange they will want Chiron or Dream Quartz, it is how they achieve the astral state necessary for talking to their home world, which only the truly old high Seelie and Unseelie court Fae would even know unlike those who will perish here, they are pure fae, nothing has diluted their blood. We are abominations to them, but they will believe my knowledge of the astral and blah, blah, blah, will make me the only one suitable to be allowed to gaze upon them. I think it is a small price for growing Angelica. There are many types, but a very rare one can aid any tincture or tea or bath, etc. in holding the body and soul together. If someone is seriously injured in scavenging or maintaining what we build or forget about the soil and water and take a bite of a gigantic, sweet juicy strawberry, this will help me reverse the virus. I don’t know, but it might even work on the cannibal, virus survivors, who couldn’t leave when the planet became toxic, so they started eating each other and boiling water. There is still enough virus left in the water that they stay in a feral human state. Think humans pre-Ice Age, just before. Or one of us or a halver or Lycan, who goes feral, we would transmit the disease we carry to anyone we bite, they transfer the multiple mutated version of the virus. In another twenty years they will die off as the virus rots their brains and shuts down their bodies. They won’t come back as zombies, but they might come back as seriously angry specters. I only want to be on the surface to get the herb. I am trying to get a bunch to grow in a sun shaft Naomi found in the cave, but I am not there to tend it or help it along. Plus, beyond gardening and some base level hydroponics, I am not a botanist or horticulturist.”

”Bunny, you are not personally responsible for the success or failure of the cell. Or the welfare of every nonpack person, who goes with us to survive. You will do above and beyond like you always do, but not even Dean is responsible for the others. You try to take that weight on those tiny shoulders you’ll break again.” Sam stroked her hair when she began to tremble.

”HoneyBear you can’t do this to yourself again. You did your best to help your friends, we did too, but there were fifty or sixty of them and not even every one of your friends could shoot. Without your premonition no one would have come back. That is a major plus, because of you, but the deaths are not your fault. Lauren doesn’t blame you.” He tugged on her hair gently. “Why are you not wearing any underwear?” Dean rubbed her still exposed butt and she sighed happily.

”We keep trying prototypes, but none of them will stay under my bump and/or out of my bottom. Tasha said we may have to go with pantaloons because they had a lace tie over your opening and in front, but the ties might stay either under the bump or comfortably above it. Especially, since they are not coming up with bras, any of us like, we may have to go mid 1800s to support the girls.” She blushed and buried her face.

”You can make a organic adhesive. Well you could try those boob holders, that hold the boob and you lift it to where you need to and the natural adhesive. We make them big enough for each woman, have cotton ribbon around the edge, you apply the adhesive to the cup, you can carry extra adhesive just in case, then when you wash the cups, the adhesive is washed off, until you reapply it to wear.” Dean beamed.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Then opened them. ”Tasha is going to make the cups and Kevin and Channing are going to start working on the adhesive. We should be able to try the prototype in a couple of days.” She kissed both of them. “I am needed in the kitchen. Dinner will be ready in about half an hour if you would like to clean up. Our guests would probably expect a formal welcome by the pack and while neither one is expecting formal wear because we are friends they are expecting more than sleep clothes.” She kissed them both again. Then she was gone.

Java went to the suite, showered, changed into a patchwork quilt, lightly padded, circle skirt in a blue and white pattern than made her think of the Amish. And a white, knitted sweater with a cowl neck. She left off the garter and tights and combed hair down. Then she popped into the kitchen. Ellen jumped and cussed when Java appeared next to her and started more Alfredo sauce for dipping breadsticks in.

”I got word you were dying again, so would I please finish off dinner and you will do dessert.” Ellen said with her head down.

Java laughed. “And I’ll be alive before dessert.” She laughed hysterically. Ellen glanced up ready to blow and saw that Java was sobbing while hysterically laughing. Ellen threw her arms around her chick and rocked. 

“If any man with the last name Duval asks me when do we eat again; I will be serving your guts for dinner!”Ellen growled in the general direction of the door. Then she went back to hugging Java.

”Ellen what’s wrong with my child. Besides the near death experience?” Janey asked as she hurried to them. Java dropped to the floor and put her arms around her knees and started rocking.

Janey knelt beside her and pulled her in close. She reached for Ellen’s hand, Ellen took hers and sat beside her. Charlie came in with her newborn twins, Harry James and Hermione Jean, in their snuggie sacs. She pulled a chair up.

”Baby Bird can you tell us what exactly tipped the cart?” Ellen asked gently. Java ran her finger gently over the downy, soft, carroty fuzz on Harry’s head. “Is something wrong with the babies?”

“Java, please, what’s wrong your scaring me. I think I know, but I don’t want to make it worse if you hadn’t thought of it.” Charlie said.

Java laughed again. “There was no reaper. There hasn’t been the last two times I was dead or dying. It happens so often my reaper stopped showing up to take me. I’m scared because I wanted her to be there so I could just stop the merry-go-round. I am exhausted. And we haven’t gotten to the hard part: get all of us to another galaxy alive and whole. I can’t just let a hate group kill other nonhuman humanoids or humans who are not white, because they’ll be dead in a few months. They deserve to be safe during those few months! I know I am capable of wiping them off the map, but I can’t become Death again, I, me, who I am won’t survive it.”

”Excuse me ladies, me I talk to her?” Garth asked politely.

”Ladybug, do you want to go with him and talk?” Janey asked as she dabbed her baby’s eyes.

”Yes. Aunt Ellen, will you make the brownies, the batter is ready to go. And finish the sauces?” Java started silently crying. “I’m here all the time and I am still not getting my work done or being a good mother. I’m so busy having babies, that I only get one on one time with DJ if he needs disciplining, so, he doesn’t finish his modules, so he gets me to himself the whole time I am fussing at him.” Garth, swung her up in his arms and she buried her head and sobbed. He walked out of the kitchen and out the back door.

”We need to make sure those two knuckleheads of hers, know she is fraying at the seams.”

”We will tell them when they come looking for her.”

”Let’s have us a seat right here.” Garth sat her down in a deck chair on one of the many decks.

”It’s just hormones. I’m more embarrassed about acting like a stereotype than I am unraveling.” Java smiled a tiny smile.

”How long do you think we’ve known each other?” Garth asked her as he looked at the starry night.

”I guess about nine years. Why?”

”Because you believing I actually believe you are tired and you have not really relaxed for weeks and your hormones have you feeling weepy, is insulting.” She started sobbing again. “Java, you are one of my closest friends, it is not possible for me to think bad of you. You always give 150%, even on fumes. You are loyal, you can be the scariest person I have ever met, then be the most compassionate. I see you, I know you. This is a big something and you won’t cut yourself slack, ever. Do, tell me, before you end up making yourself sick.” Garth took her cold hand, which made him frown, it was a nice warm evening. “Please?”

”Garth, I betrayed my husband in thought, but it is still betrayal.” She looked at him in utter misery.

”So, you thought about Leo’s butt for a minute. That’s not betrayal.” Garth moved her over and she laid her head on his chest.

He watched her begin to shiver and frowned. “I thought for a second, when I felt one of them get hurt, please let it be Dean, not Sammy. Please let them both come home alive, but let it be Dean. We fought before I was almost killed, when he shot me. It was supposed to be a mercy shot, but he had thought something really ugly right before we moved in. Earlier, that day I got violent with both. Sammy and I had to settle dominance, we never had, fought it out, Dean and I started with a brutal claiming. Dean and I it was a fight. I slugged him and he hit me back, then we got violent. After, he took me down and banged my head into the floor, he claimed me, then he said, if I wanted death bad enough that I would anger my Alpha into taking my life, he would give me Death and Sam could witness it. He choked me out. I whispered in his mind to let me go. He was so disgusted he let go, when I came to, I bit him and put my feet in the middle and kicked him up into the air, he went crazy. He said, when we got to the enemies’ stronghold. I decided to switch swords, because if I fell a priceless katana with a long tradition would be lost. Dean thought at me. You are switching because you came to die, or to be with your lover. The son, had tricked me, by always showing up to save me, but he required sex and blood to do it. I realized he wasn’t dead. So, I sent him home to Mommy with a burnt message on his chest, that she should have left me and my people alone. They were going to kill random, human strangers if I didn’t show. I had a ricin suspension grenade that would kill her, her daughter, her husband and the baby son. If we were failing, I was prepared to give my life by using the grenade, but I planned on coming home to my children. He said ugly things while we were fighting and then when she was draining me, Sam was shooting her, Dean shot me and knew I was alive but he ordered Sammy to leave me. Deep inside, I feel like he is the reason, I went through a year and a half of Hell. He had me pregnant as soon as he got an okay. Sammy understood why I needed to go to pickup the two, if I had been there. I could have killed them and everyone would have come home. I think if I hadn’t gotten kidnapped, he would have divorce me. He hates that he liked me better when I was a killer, now that I am a housewife, he’s bored. Sometimes, he is sweet and loving and others, he ignores me, like I am not there. It was his responsibility to stop me from killing myself while saving Sam. He gets me pregnant too, but he doesn’t even know all their names. So, for a split second, I thought the unthinkable. I think I am in the way. Me and his 23 children. Half are sired by him. When the angels told him that he needed to issue a command that all the women who could, needed to be pregnant as often as possible because the pregnancies were killing me, he wouldn’t. Even with all of this, I still love him, I don’t know when I started to feel that he doesn’t love me. But that is what I felt.” Java had dropped she was shivering, her eyes were glassy and her breathing was a short and like a pant. He watched as she scrambled out of his lap and went under the table that was nearby. She started screaming, “Please, why can’t you stay dead?” She was sprawled out by someone Garth couldn’t see. He looked away as her dress was pulled up and someone shoved into her. Garth was torn between turning and watching what was happening while trying to stop it and leaving her alone to get help. He started to the door and Sam and Dean came running out, Dean glared at him. Garth glared back, he stayed turned around but he didn’t want to just leave her.

Sam asked quietly and kindly. “What happened? Charlie was telling us off because we hadn’t noticed that our mate was in a severe drop, that she was very upset. Then we felt this.”

”I was telling her that the group that killed Brenda is not her concern anymore, unless they come after her people. She was kicking herself for being tired and scared and unsure. Sam, I think you should ask one of your witches or psychics to come and see if she can learn anything.” Garth looked down, Sam and whoever was hurting her were fighting over her skirt staying up or down. The specter just tore the clothes off. Garth covered her with a throw that was over the chaise next to him. Missouri came out.

”It’s good to see you, Garth.” He helped her kneel by her godchild. Her gaze went unfocused and she gasped. “Garth, Dean please go inside now.” Garth left immediately, Dean grimaced then went in. “Sam please close your connection to Dean.” Sam did it. “Do you love her with all that you are?”

”Yes, ma’am.” Sam answered puzzled, he wiped at the tears that streamed down his face. He looked away, she was whimpering, she had been flipped over.

”Take her hand and reach out for her mind with yours.” Sam did. He gasped. He pulled out of her mind.

When Sam looked down, she was being sodomized and choked. Her eyes went bright and she must have bitten the specter, because she had blood around her mouth, her tongue came out and licked it seductively, then she rolled and used both feet to kick her assailant into the air. She floated through the air, and was standing. Sam put clothes on her. While they watched her arm was ripped from its socket and blood was geysering through the air. They could hear the slurping sound of someone drinking from her jugular came to them clearly. She looked at Sam and said I love you. A gunshot sounded and she jerked, red started spreading over chest.

”Save her this time Sam, or the wounds will become real.” Missouri whispered.

Sam rushed to her and was suddenly standing in the chilly air outside the Dervor Warren. He could see the family dead. He ran with her to the chopper, and jumped in. He and Sully were both glaring at Dean as the chopper took off and rumbled when the explosives went. They started tending her wounds. They worked to stop the bleeding and got her awake enough to drink from both of them and the rest of the team. Dean sighed wearily and sliced his arm with a claw and she drank from him. She shivered from blood loss but her shoulder was closing and the bite holes over her jugular was closed. She opened her eyes and they were back on the deck. He changed her clothes again and held her. Sam sat down on a chaise and held her close. “How long, Bunny?” Sam stroked her tummy were their children slept.

”For three months, it will start as the regular dream and then morph to that day in our bedroom and go through her tossing me down, but Christian catches me and he uses me until I either wake up or I die, then I am sluggish all day. For real I was praying before the explosion ripped me apart. I opened my eyes and saw Christian’s for the first time I, then we were gone. I learned as his father beat me. That they had lost men in the mission to retrieve me. Heather told him, it was no use hitting me, beside possibly damaging me permanently, I couldn’t feel it, I was drugged and barely conscious. She drugged me into a coma, so I could heal, without her uncle hurting me. They started the night I told you both, I was pregnant. Dean thought were only I could hear. “Again, I can’t keep track of them now and you are a lousy mother can’t the Great Witch Glenda, stop getting pregnant, somehow. He likes using my body, he enjoys watching us together, put he doesn’t love me anymore.” She blinked away tears and Sam felt how weak the connection was on that side, before she broke it on both sides. “If you decide, My Heart, that you want to rejoin, I will let you. If you don’t, I understand. I tried to help Dean by giving him the gift of your life for mine. I figured he would stop me and I would know there was hope. If he didn’t you would be healed and I would be out of the way. The pack would help you with the children.” She kissed Sam softly, then passed out.

”Thank you, Miss Mo, but I am going to blink up. Would you please make sure they don’t hold dinner for us.” They disappeared.

When Sam had used magic to change the sheets, he popped off her clothes and slid her in. He kissed her brow and went to kick his brother out until he could get his shit together. The non-PTSD, killer her could deal with his crap, the Omega Fall Omega, PTSD sufferer her, tried to kill herself and he hadn’t even noticed.

Dean walked in from telling the kids it was okay. He poured himself a whiskey, two fingers, the anger rolling off his little brother said it was going to be a long night. He tossed it back and poured another.

”Have you noticed anything different that you might have come to see why it happened at least? Or do you care so little what happens to her that you, just kept working on getting the guests tested and roomed?”

”Per the laws she wrote, one of the three of us must check out any guest. You two were busy, so I stepped away from Soapoperaville long enough to restore our guests faith in us being capable of getting them to Gahenna without getting killed.”

”The connection between the two of you fell apart and snapped, so, she freed me. I want her. I love her. I love the children you accused her of not being a good mother too. Which is a lie. She is a good mother to those kids and she manages to add, dealing with an Alpha who treats her bad on top of it. Her drop terror wasn't Christian or John or Ketch. It was the day you straddled her on the floor of that bedroom and told her that if she wanted to die, you could kill her, then she gets ripped apart by SHE and shot by you, then Christian saved her from the explosion that we left her there to die from. He uses her until she’s dead. Then it starts over or goes back to that night. You think she likes having fugues, drops, flashbacks and Near Death Experiences? Your wrong.” Sam said when his brother nodded. “Your wrong, although today when she for a split second hoped that it wasn’t me, but you who got hurt, she hated herself so much that she offered you her life and you didn’t notice Dean. She flatlined for a couple of minutes and the reaper didn’t come this time, because, who knows why, but she thinks it’s because her reapers as sick of her as you are. She’s was mad because if she had gone she could have killed them and everyone would have made it safely back. She dropped and you and I had to put on clothes because instead of talking to her, we were having a quickie in the closet. You are not welcome in the bedroom. Your stuff has been moved to the spare room, we should probably keep this between us. When she is awake, I will have her look for someone you can mate with, they won’t be her, but maybe, they won’t be broken or whatever you see when you do look at her.” He walked past his brother. “I’m going to get food, she needs to eat something. Do you want anything?” Dean just shook his head. Sam stomped out and quietly shut door, because someone was always sleeping in their suite.

There was a knock on the main door. Dean listened as DJ spoke quietly to Miss Tasha. The front door shut DJ knocked on the sitting room door. “Come in!” Dean yelled.

DJ walked in, his face was stony. “Miss Tasha bought this by because Mooma made it herself and it got torn, so she fixed the sweater and skirt. She also brought the Gutenberg Bible that one of her friends procured, who is going with another cell which is going next week. She said, her friend had no use for a Christian Bible. The other two books on her list are hard to figure out how to get, so are the documents.” He watched as Dean went back to sipping his whiskey. “If you let my Mooma die. I will figure out a way to kill you with pain.” Dean blurred across the room and slapped him. DJ, held his ground and punched Dean as hard as he could in the gut. Dean raised his arm. He couldn’t move it. He turned around, looking three days dead and standing was his ex mate and little sister. She incinerated his whiskey without it damaging the table.

”DJ, get the others and go to a room and lock yourself in. Thank you for standing up for me.” DJ looked at Dean to make sure he understood, then he walked out of the room and went to do what she said. “First, if you ever again in this life strike one of my children, I will kill you, even if it ends my life too. Second, Sam, you and I decided no alcohol in the suite, for just this reason. Third, I saw John hitting me when you hit your son, the same curl to the lip and angry growl. You should be happy, Dean. We are no longer connected and Sammy is free too.” She released his arm and smiled at the skirt and sweater. She put the Bible in the case she had made for it. Shiny mahogany wood and lined with, cotton padding covered with silk. She leaned on a chair for a moment to steady herself. She squeaked when Dean scooped her up and barreled towards the bedroom.

”Fix the doors so Sam can’t open them or kick them in, so no one can, then put a sound bubble around the bedroom.” He said in his Alpha timbre. She did it but bit his shoulder hard, he dropped her on the bed. “Take off your robe.” He ordered her, she tried to fight him, but she was too weak to override his orders. He took off his clothes, she tried to make it to the bedroom, but he caught her and tossed her back on the bed. She started crying when he, suckled her nipples, playing with her jewelry, then flicked his tongue above her navel, she squirmed. “Be still, you’re going to hurt yourself. Be quiet unless it’s to make sex noises.” She just turned away. He looked up at her as he settled between her legs, she was staring at the wall, he flicked his tongue across her clit, she whimpered, but she still didn’t look down at him. Dean was determined to make her come hard until she passed out, then he was going to fuck her and refuse to mark her. He sucked and flicked her clit until, she whined and cried in earnest. Then he started finger fucking her. He smiled wickedly, when she clinched his fingers. He stopped and slid his tongue over her thighs and calves, he gently stroked her baby bump, in circles. Then he put his tongue in her and tongue fucked her and used his thumb to make circles on her clit. He stopped when she clinched. Walked over and sat in her chair, he watched her, she was really big with these twins, they were Sam’s they might be almost as tall as her at birth and Nora had said they should have stopped after the back to back quads, but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. He walked over and laid siege to her with his tongue and his hands, she finally screamed his name and came so hard she whited out. When she came back to herself, he had her on her side. He ordered her to hold her leg up and out of the way, she had no choice but to obey. He slid into her, until his balls rested on her ass. “Fuck! How can you be so tight after twenty-one kids? Oops, you didn’t have Ben. But still, it’s amazing.” He let himself use her, like he’d always wanted to, he slammed into her super fast, he slid his hands around her throat slowly, tightening his hands even slower letting her fear and excitement build in equal measure. “Glamour, the bruises and make sure no one knows they are there, forget how they got there, but don’t try to deny you want them there, you are so wet, you are squelching, Daddy’s little whore. She looked back and saw the green eyes she loved so much, were hazel like her own. She tried to break lose. She was seeing spots as he tightened his son’s hands around her throat. “You cannot tell anyone the secret. I hit him fast and hard when you, you little bitch killed me. I went deep, made sure the nosy psychics and witches stopped looking for me. By then he was weak. I keep him unconscious all the time, except right now. She coughed, her eyes had petechiae, tears spilled down her face. John came hard, it was nice having use of his son’s young, hard body and messing with his whore of a daughter was icing on the cake. He felt that he had come so hard it was running down her thighs onto the bed. He felt to make sure she was breathing. He was waiting to push into her ass the minute her eyes opened. She groaned at the pain. When I tell you unlock the doors, if you try to tell Sir Sammy, you will slip into a coma, that you can only wake from when you find your way out.” He whispered in her ear as he slammed into her hard. “While you are trying to find your way out, I will be slowly killing your Sammy. Understand, Kitten?” He licked her face as he came. “Release the doors.” She did. He popped out as the door clicked open.

”Bunny! Oh God, Bunny!”

”Please, it’s John, he has been sitting inside Dean like a spider waiting for the best time for reveal. Don’t hurt Dean, just hold him, Aunt Mo, Tasha, Ruth, Alicia, Patience will know how to get John out and come in my mind and help me out. He wants you dead, Sammy. He keeps Dean unconscious but he let him watch this. If I told I would be trapped in my mind. Please send someone in after me. You have to fight for Dean, My Heart. I...love...you. She slipped into unconsciousness and by midnight she was in a deep coma.

Sully smiled as he tranqued Dean and he dropped. He picked him up and they chained him with silver chain, in a devil’s trap, on a cot. Sam walked in and asked Tasha if a punch would hurt John or just Dean. She told him, showing John negative emotion makes him stronger that is why he got such a charge from hurting Java, he drained enough life out of her for her to slip into a coma. “Is he a demon? Did we miss that before when he was in the cell? How would Candace and Bunny miss that, how would the Grandfathers? Unless this is another test or something.” Sam said the last to himself.

”Sam this may come down to a slow pull to save Dean and you will lose Java and your twins. The type of coma he attached to the hex, makes her slip further and further away, the longer she is trapped.”

”Adam, this is Sam, please hook Bunny up to the machines to keep her body going mechanically if brain death occurs. If she is getting worse, please let us know. She would want me to choose Dean and he would want me to choose her, which means, I let someone take a consecrated blade and kill him while he is trapped in Dean. He doesn’t get his wish, hers I might be able to pull off as soon as John is dispelled to the Netherworld, she will wake up.” Sam walked over and kissed Dean, slow and deep, with lots of tongue. He rubbed his bulge. He looked up into the hate-filled hazel eyes of his deceased father. “Your disgusted because, it’s not just Dean’s psyche that loves when I play with him, it’s his body too. The body loved that. He straddled Dean and rubbed their denim covered cocks together until they were both hard as iron. Sam cut open his mate’s tee and folded it back. “You were so disgusted when Bobby told you we were together and even knowing that she preferred being raped by Dean to being with you. Even without HO’s help, you wanted her to pay for slipping out of bed to go get some from Dean. He ran his thumbs down the line of Dean’s defined abdomen. He laughed as Dean’s nipples hardened. He undid Dean’s zipper and ran the ridge of his hand back and forth across it. Tasha watched Dean’s face as Sam pulled Dean from his boxers and stroked him. “Let me speak with him, John, or the body is going to get the best blow job it has ever had, with you trapped in there, feeling his body respond to the tight grip of my throat.” John growled an inhuman growl, his eyes went black, then they slid away to reveal Dean’s scared and turned on green ones. “Can you fight?”

”Yes. It was pointless before now. He let me see what he did to HoneyBear is she okay?”

”Only if you fight him out. You up for a public pounding?”

”If it will get him out, go for it.” Dean faded away and the eyes went black.

”Enough cuddle time.”

”What happened to the hazel John. Can't get him to sleep again, he is fighting you now.”

”I will destroy his body.”

”Dean wants you expelled into the Nether. If it costs his life to rid Bunny of you, he is on board. That is real love.” Sam bent down and squirted John in the face with Holy Water. He bucked and growled. Sam filled his mouth and leaned down and pushed his brother’s cock into his mouth. The demon shrieked. Sam put him away and unstraddled him. “Tasha, why don’t we try some Latin.” Dean did something inside that made the demon howl, he broke one of Dean’s arms. Sam reached over and healed it. He looked at Sam.

”How about a look at what baby sister is dealing with.”Sam fought tears, Java was full of babies, but they were Christian’s and they lived out on a farm, he knocked her into the refrigerator door because, he had fourteen green beans and not fifteen. She spat in his face. “Wonder what he did to her for spitting in his face?”

”Tasha, why don’t we catch John up on his Latin. She sprinkled him with holy water. She found his anti-possession tattoo, it had been destroyed, and a lock had been burned into his chest. Ruth stepped into the Devil’s trap. They each put a hand on each side of the lock and they kept saying the same words over and over. “Tardius cura te ipsum” Dean’s chest slowly began to heal. John broke his ribs, but Heather started healing them. The demon roared impotently.

”Sam that was more than I wanted to know about y’all’s intimate relations.” Bobby said.

”Sorry. I couldn’t think of anything else that would let Dean know to fight more than my arousal, after what he did to Bunny. And would disconcert John. Not because were both men, but because we are brothers.” Sam worried. This was taking more time than Bunny had.

Sam and Bobby were ready to say the words that would save Dean and expel John. The women stepped out and Sam and Bobby began:

“No is aperi ianuam et mitte abomininatum hanc cut aeternum errant perpetuum nihil. Et, exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te... cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare... Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis... Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine... quem inferi tremunt... Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.”

Dean’s head reared back on the pillow, John roared a loud inhuman sound, a circle of dark opened in the wall, and black smoke poured out and was sucked into the hole. It sealed, like it had never been there. Dean was struggling in the chains. He split them. And stood and walked out of the circle. Bobby and Sam drenched him with holy water. He spit it out and wiped his face with the pieces of his shirt, which he ripped off and smirked at Sam, who tripped over the first step. Then Dean and Sam popped everyone over to medical.

The first thing they saw were the women who were supposed to bring her out crying. Sam and Dean, grabbed each other’s hands. “What happened? Adam, Janice is she still alive?”

”She’s alive. He cooked up a World inside there, were she knows all of us, except you two. She is drinking the Kol-aid and the poison is pulling her brain activity fast. One of you needs to go in. The one who will be the hardest on her or the one she would know right away is not supposed to be there, the one she would risk being beaten by him to be with. I know those might be two different people to her right now, but her mind can’t handle both. She thinks Sam was a dream and John a nightmare who killed her beloved Dean.”

”Sam, I’m going, she’s afraid of John, when she looks into my eyes, she will never mistake who is looking back at her again. She needs to know we are both out here, or she would rather die in there.” Dean asked, he didn’t order. Sam nodded.

”Lay down and wrap around her. Hold her tight. This is your HoneyBear and she thinks, that monster is what she deserves. Convince her different.” Dean pulled her in as close as he could and closed his eyes. He woke up in bed with her. It was a cheap motel. She was rail thin and her eyes were lifeless. Dean didn’t think when she climbed in she was with him, she was beaten and bleeding, he pulled the sheet back, she was so skinny, she looked emaciated, except her boobs and covered in bruises and cigarette burns. Her hair was jagged and dull.

”Mr. Pontipee, my husband and you agreed to five separate times, one ride each time. You had your last ride.” Dean saw her tense waiting for a blow or the knowledge that he might demand the money anyway and Christian would beat her. He gripped her shoulder and started to turn her over. “We also agreed, I didn’t have to see your face.”

”HoneyBear please hear me.” She screamed and ran to the corner and cowered then she straightened her spine. “I know you came here to gloat about them both being gone. I am only here because it is what I deserve this is what I deserve. One of them will kill me in here and I will be with them. You can’t destroy our love John. You can’t even understand love as deep as this. So go away. Go to Hell!” She charged him with her nails out. He caught her and whirled her so her back was to his front. She thought they were both gone so, she was going to kill the person responsible. “I swear I will find a way to make you pay for letting him die thinking I didn’t love him anymore. I started hearing you as you almost right away. I just thought my PTSD had convinced me that I saw you in him. But then you ignored the rule, you set, no alcohol in the suite. And you were drinking whiskey, my Love drank, gin, when he drank something harder than beer which wasn’t often. No matter how disrespectful DJ was Dean would not even consider punching one of his children. You even kept up the hate in his thoughts but when you thought “I hate that spooky kid”. I knew you were not him. DJ and Dean were close. Kill me already, but you will never take him from me.”

”You want to live with him, to start figuring out how to fix a submissive killing machine, to make sure you are ready to go at the end of the month.” Dean whispered in her ear.

She whirled around, filling out to be the her in the bed, out there. She kissed him so hard and so raunchy and so full of love and fun, which had been missing. “Dean, is Sammy okay?”

”Yes. Wake up. I’ll see you up there.” He kissed her. “I am so going to make you squirt, and pant, and beg.”

Dean woke up and she smiled at him and he kissed her. Then he noticed how cold she was. He climbed down and went to Sam. “What’s happening?”

”She was damaged internally by the strength of her own mind. Someone in there used her roughly, she began to hemorrhage, which threw her into labor. We are fast forwarding the pregnancy, so your brother only has the bleeding to worry about. So, Dean if you could assume the catch position and Samsquatch, help her push.” Gabriel said with an edge. “Yes it was a test. He is certain now that if you are a dybbuk and not Sam or Dean she will trust her gut. Yes, it put you through an emotional storm, but better that than the dybbuk end up with the whole cell because those of you with ability don’t use it.” Gabriel said crossly. “You haven’t been paying attention if you think I didn’t fight this test, it could have cracked her.” Gabriel finished healing the tearing and bleeding and Cas popped in. Gabriel shook his head in disgusted hurt and popped out.

He greeted everyone and finished progressing the pregnancy and he regulated the contractions. I have other things I must do for your wife. She is trying to preserve American culture, she is correct that the other cells were going to try to do it too. She gathered to her over several days, every book in print and out of print, flop or bestseller and I have sent them ahead to the library, she asked Naomi to build. I am now to gather every movie on reel to reel, she has figured out a way to show them on a big screen. She mention a different genre for each day and start from the early talkies. With the fifth on any day in the month being silent movie days. It would air starting at a reasonable hour and go until midnight. The reel to reel are the only way they will make it through the portal, she had Naomi try. She is also bringing scripts to plays on parchment or organic, no wood paper. There will be a theatre where plays will be performed, as well as music, she has found a vast majority of the woodwind and string instruments will go. As well as a couple dozen pianos. She has piqued my interest.” Cas said with a smile.

Sam watched his brother watch Bunny’s face. She was huffing and puffing, her face was red and drenched with sweat, her hair was wet and extra curly. The expression on Dean’s face said that at that moment she was the most beautiful being in the world. He knew that, without any doubts, Dean loved her and wasn’t tired of her or the endless babies. Sam kissed Bunny’s temple when Dean held up a screaming, beansidhe mad, baby girl, with a full head of mink brown hair. Gabriel cleaned her up and swaddled her, then he started flashing and waving lights in the air over her, she quieted and watched the lights. She began to gurgle. Sam watched as Dean sang softly. His brother, “Classic Rock or Death!” was singing Simon and Garfunkel’s “Scarborough Fair”. She put her other hand up and Sam took it as she squeezed and pushed and bore down harder than the first time. She took in a huge breath, said in a yell, “Craaaaapppppp!”, then she wailed for the length of her exhale, she stopped when she fell back against the pillows, breathing heavily. Dean laughed, so did Sam. Then Dean held up a huge baby boy. “I love you, you big booger!” Everybody laughed. Gabriel cleaned him up noticed he had a full head of hair to. Sam noticed the smile on Gabriel’s face when he looked at her.

”The angry baby girl weighed in at nine pounds, thirteen ounces and is 27 inches long. The jovial baby boy weighed in at ten pounds even and is 28 inches long. They all three wept. Gabriel started healing and cleaning up his granddaughter.

Candace and Lauren came to check on everyone, Lauren had heard that she had been hurt. They heard the announcement about how big the babies were and wanted to make sure she okay. Gabriel gave Java the booger and Sam the beansidhe. Dean hugged them both. “Nora can we take the party upstairs?” Java asked.

”Sure honey. You are fine and healed. Congrats, sweetie!” She kissed her cheek. “I’ll bring Cole and the munchkins by later.”

”Okay, love you!” Java said and Gabriel took the new parents, the babies and Candace and Lauren upstairs. The children came running in, all of them ran to their mother and hugged and kissed her. “DJ, I am so proud of you for standing up to who you thought was your father and for helping the others hide. It wasn’t him. Your father would never hurt either of us. Please give him a chance. I am sorry that you even knew that drama was going on. I want us to talk about all the bad and leave it here. Can all of you do that for me?” They all nodded. Krissy was holding Jesse and Nikki was holding Wyatt and each was pushing a stroller for quads, full of quads. Everyone else was standing. “I would like you all to meet Koji Noah Winchester, who weighed a whopping ten pounds and his twin Karise Axelle Winchester who weighed nine pounds and thirteen ounces.” Karise started screaming because Sam untangled her hand from Java’s hair, she screamed louder to drown out what Java was saying. “Kari knock it off now!” She stopped. Sam took her. Java took Jesse. He gave her a sloppy kiss and smiled and batted his eyes at her.

”You are pretty, Mommy. Will you marry me?” He tried a wink but couldn’t quite get it. The adults fought off laughter.

”I am sorry, sir, my hand, heart and soul belong to my husbands. I am very flattered.”

”Okay. Down, please.” He went to follow Wyatt in the playroom.

”I am going to lay down, please make my apologies, but I am still reeling and very, very cold.” She smiled and went to the bedroom.

”Dean, come here, please.” Sam caught himself. “I will stay and introduce the prince and princess. You should go and show HoneyBear how much you love her. I will come in when our guests go home. Dean, worship her. If and only if, you want to mark her it will be okay if we do it individually. So, in her mind we were not influencing her, she can choose one or both of us, but the choice will be hers, made by her when she chooses with her heart.”

Dean kissed Sam deep and slow. “I love you, so much.” Dean whispered through Sam’s head.

”I love you, so much.” Sam whispered back. There was a knock on the door, Sam grabbed a quick kiss and pushed Dean toward the bedroom. He grinned when he felt his “Big Bro” put up a sound bubble.

Dean took off his clothes as he climbed the steps to the bed. That quickly, she had undressed, climbed in and gone to sleep. She was shivering in her sleep. Dean stroked her hair. “Java India Winchester, I, Dean Patrick Winchester, promise I am going to do better at showing you how much I love you. At telling you when I am scared of or for you. Of making sure that I am laying myself wide open before you as I have always done for Sam. You are not a burden or a commitment, or being forced on me. I want to, I vow to make sure that you can’t ever break your connection to me or mine to you.” He kissed her cheek. She rolled over and opened her eyes, they began to fill with tears and fear. Then they were twinkling with love, she thought for a moment he was that other him, that hurt her and then felt her Dean. She leaned up and nibbled on his bottom lip. He leaned down and kissed her deeply, she sighed and kissed him back, slow and sweet. It brought tears to his eyes.

”Dean, I love you. Please make love to me. Not to another part of our soul, or Sammy’s mate, our our little sister, or the wonderful smelling Omega in the kitchen, or the women who gave birth to my twenty-third child tonight, but to Java India Winchester.” She deepened the kiss but poured her essence into it. Dean’s eyes grew big at all he had missed in looking at her titles and not her. He heated the kiss, made it hungrier, but still soft and full of just the man and woman and the love they had for each other. Dean pulled back the covers and moved on top of her and nipped her bottom lip, and across her collarbone. He sucked in an earlobe and she moaned softly. He licked her areolae, then nibbled on both, she gently held his head there. When he sucked a nipple into his mouth and rubbed it across the roof of his mouth, he moaned as each one hardened in his mouth, he kneaded a breast while he moved down and laved right above her navel. He looked up her eyes were closed and she was sucking on her bottom lip. He looked at her still hardened nipples and noticed her jewelry was gone and the hole closed. He lifted her breast and ran his tongue across the crease between her breast and chest. She moaned and it ended with “Dean”. Her tat was gone too. When they were given a chance they were taken back to before either of them had made a mistake. Dean licked her again, then flicked and sucked his way down her torso. He licked her from her clit to her hole, her legs fell open all the way, and Dean flicked back and forth across her clit. She fisted her hand in his hair and pulled him up for a kiss, she moaned at their tastes mixed together. He had kept his hand moving and she was flooded. Dean lapped at the moisture and she bowed her back and begged. “Don’t stop, don’t stop, please Dean, don’t stop!” She shuddered and came. Dean licked her clean, then he slid up and slid into her front slow, she hissed. She was tighter than normal and he waited until her body adjusted to his cock before sliding it deeper. Dean hit her hymen and pushed through it, she came. He just kissed her jaw and her collarbone until she came down. Then he started moving in slow deep thrusts, pulling almost out and sliding in until he bumped her cervix, which made her moan, it ended with a whimpered plea. Dean kept the depth, but he got more excited and sped up a little, she started moving, mirroring him, so she slammed her own cervix into him. She porn moaned. He almost cried, it had been forever since she porn moaned for him. She came again. “I’m close. I am telling you. I didn’t come because I had to. I didn’t. Sam could save you all alone. I came here because I realized how close I, not we, but I came to losing my love, to never having the privilege to see you trying to hold back an orgasm, because you want to hear my words, not because someone ordered you to. Java, may I have the honor of filling this darkness inside me, with your light? May, I mark you when I come? You can say no, I have screwed up so many times and hurt you so badly that you wanted to give up your life. Please, please HoneyBear, may I come home? Dean sniffed, but otherwise he didn’t try to hide he was crying. She was too, her body clinching around him. She rubbed his face.

”Do you know that my answer has nothing to do with fear of losing my life, or my connection with Sam, but only because of what I feel for you, Dean?”

He nodded. “Yes.” He started moving again, slowly, deeply, letting the pleasure build, they stared into each other’s eyes, as he lost rhythm, as he thrust a few more times, as he held himself deep inside her and they both came. Dean pulled her hair out of the way and exposed her shoulder and he sank his fangs into her. The power of the connection slamming back into place made both of them go again. Dean laved his mark, then shared her blood with her through his kiss. He looked down and started laughing. “Look down, HoneyBear.” She did. He laughed as her eyes grew huge.

”We are floating, Alpha! Alpha.” She said softly. She turned his face. “Call me, Omega. Please.”

”Omega.” The feeling started just above his navel and spread all over his being. It felt like he was finally alive, like these were the first breaths he’d ever taken. He felt powerful, strong and virile. He couldn’t help it, he bit her other shoulder with his fangs. Dean realized as Java came hard and whited out for a second, that this was how it was supposed to be done. Then she gave him a frantic kiss. She lowered her head with her eyes glowing and bit Dean’s pec. He moaned as a full dose of pheromones and endorphins entered his bloodstream. Their hearts beat in sync. They were just holding each other, when his knot receded and they floated back down. “I don’t think we did it right the first time, HoneyBear.” She giggled. Dean laughed. They turned on their sides facing each other. She curled into his chest, resting her fingers on his chest. “I love you. Truth is, I hope I knocked you up just now. You round and pregnant is so damn sexy. If I didn’t, then that’s okay. Your lethally sexy all the time. Even when you are sad. I was always afraid of giving you everything, because then you could hurt me. Not having you would hurt a whole lot more than anything you might do while I have you.”

”Alpha.” Her toes curled. He noticed she was her normal temp again. “I wish this was how we started out. I wish I knew then how much I already loved you and that you were reacting to being attracted to me, not me. I will do my best to listen and obey. And to really trust you with all of me, not pieces.” They kissed. A few minutes later he felt her relax into sleep. He smiled at how different it felt to hold her while she slept. He fell asleep thinking about how relaxed she was. She hadn’t been truly comfortable around just him for awhile. He sighed happily and fell asleep.

Sam entered the room when everyone was gone, to find them both marked. He climbed in behind her. She pulled him closer in her sleep. He looked up and found Dean staring at him.

”You are just as gorgeous now, maybe more so, since the gangliness is gone. I love you and for shame. Of course we didn’t leave you out. You are supposed to mark both shoulders beside my marks, so she will belong to us equally, she will mark you. The whole thing was amazing. Make sure you ask and explain why you want to. I’m fairly certain her ass is lonely as she said once. Her tats and body jewelry are gone. She might be virginal for you too. Sammy, I don’t think I have ever felt this down-in-the-gut happy! I guess because I never allowed myself to create an environment where she felt safe enough to open all the way with me.” Dean slipped out of bed and instead of pushing back into Sam she fretted in her sleep, then woke up. “It’s okay, HoneyBear. I am going to do the three a.m. feeding out in our sitting room, while you get reacquainted. I will miss you.” She purred and kissed him. He kissed a very puzzled Sam, took the babies and left them alone. Sam looked down at her. Java looked, younger and less tired. The haunted look was gone. She leaned up and kissed him, it was hungry and raunchy, she tongue fucked his mouth, for lack of a better way for Sam to describe it to Dean later. He was rock hard when she nibbled on his collarbone and bit his earlobe. He pushed her down. She looked confused.

”Bunny, do you want to be the assertive one? Not do I expect or will I get off on it, but do you want to be in charge or on top?” She shivered and shook her head. “I am not just the Alpha in here, because Dean wants a break, we started out the other way. After a few months, I got up the courage to tell him, that ever since I knew what to dream, I had been dreaming of topping him, not the other way around. I was scared he would be no way. I want you but I am not gay. He kissed me and asked me, how I wanted him. He realized that being topped really, really did it for him.” He kissed her filthily and she moaned. He stuck two fingers inside her, she was still stretched from Dean, which reminded him how small she was. He started finger fucking her while he bit along her collarbone. “Twist your nipples, Bunny.” He kissed her. “Hard.” She pulled a little more and twisted harder. “Suck on them.” He growled in pleasure when she sucked on first one nipple then the other, switching back and forth. “My turn. Suck on my fingers, soak them.” She sucked on his fingers two at a time, moaning around them as he sucked hard on her nipples. He took his hand out of her mouth. Sam kissed her hard and shoved two fingers in her ass. She whimpered, he kissed her as he kept fingering her ass. She moaned and yelled his name as she reared her head back and arched her back.

She lowered her head and slotted her eyes opened, he could see her pupils were huge. “Please, Sam, just shove it in me, please!”

”Are you sure, Bunny?” He sucked on her jugular.

”Yes, Sammy. Please, just put my knees by my ears and shove it in.” He kissed her. He loved that she could be sweet and romantic, but also enjoy it rough. Sam held her face. He locked eyes with her, lined himself in and shoved in her to the hilt. She screamed and came, her ass was clinching him, she had tears in her eyes, from overstimulation. She leaned up and licked his bottom lip and nipped his chin.

”Yes. I’m okay, are you?” She smiled at him, so big and so bright.

”Admit it. For a moment you lost control and just shoved in. No, is this going to be too much, or maybe she really thinks she wants this, but she’s trying to make me happy. You just treated me like an experienced sub, who knows what her body can handle and what it can’t.” She squeezed him. Slid up and back, a couple of times. Sam felt lube and pulled up to look, but she held on. “I put some lube, made with vanilla, rosemary and aloe oil. The regular stuff won’t go.”

”So you are trying out the prototype.”

”Yes, if it bothers you, I can take it away.”

”No, Bunny, it smells great and I don’t want to hurt you.”

”But you want to pound my ass.” She smiled impishly.

”Yes. You little imp.” He moved out and shoved back in slow and hard, his balls bounced off her ass. Her eyes sprung open wide and she moaned.

”Please, Sam don’t stop! I’m fine, please don’t treat me like I’m broken, you used to pound me.” Her eyes filled with tears of sorrow this time.

”Hold on my woman.” He growled and held her jugular in his teeth, she moaned. He released it, he didn’t want any fatal accidents. He started pounding her. She started to clinch, but he kept going. She screamed his name and came hard. He was slamming in and out of her fast, when she came and flooded, it mixed in with the oil. Sam’s eyes changed from her smell and the oil combined. She moaned, then frowned when her eyes held. ”You are so much stronger than you think you are, Bunny.” She was getting close. She was screaming his name when her second orgasm, ripped through her. “May I mark my wife, my soulmate, my baby sister, Java?”

Her pupils were dilated when she looked at him and smiled. She pulled him to her shoulder. “Yes. I want you to, not need you to, or am letting you, so I don’t rock the boat, but because I love you, Sammy. I always have.”

Sam kept thrusting his knot caught, he came, then he sunk his fangs into her shoulder and laved it, then he growled at the difference in her blood. He bit the other side and she moaned in pleasure. He went to turn them on their sides and realized, they were floating. She started laughing at the shock on his face. He tickled her. “How do we get down?” We aren’t finished yet, Alpha.” She said the word and moaned as she clinched him and came again.

”How do we finished, my Omega.” Sam moaned. “Wow! That is different.”

”It feels great when I call you what you are, Alpha.” She squirmed as she came again. “Now, I mark your pec, so if some ho from another universe, gets your shirt off or you are working without one, she will realize, that this hunk is taken.” She mock growled and giggled. “It is really just letting us both know we are not alone, ever.” She kissed him. Nipped his bottom lip and sank her fangs into his pec. Sam moaned as her unique brand of endorphins and pheromones rushed through him. He could smell her traveling through his body he growled again. His knot released and they floated back to the bed. She kissed him deeply again and pulled on her robe. “I will send Dean in, the babies and I will be in the sitting room, when you are done.” She smiled as she walked away. “I can feel you staring at my ass, Alpha.”

”I meant for you to, Omega.” He moaned. She giggled.

Sam was drifting in his mind, trying to figure what type of room their bed will go in on Gahenna, when his brother’s mouth swallowed him whole and began to bob. Sam fought not to buck his hips. He was edging and Dean pulled off.

“In order for the mark to hold we both have to make a deposit. I asked, Tasha, she was up. So, was Asa.”

Sam laughed. “You have no shame.”

”I feel too good right now to have shame. She said, if we had all been open and receptive last time. The marking would have been like this last time. And we would all be dead. So, don’t mourn what we got wrong last time because it served its purpose. Just get it right this time.” He wet his thumb and ran it down Sam’s chest. “So, Baby Boy. Do you want to deposit first or last?”

”Last. I don’t want to trade positions, but I wouldn’t mind you occasionally topping if you’re interested.” He crawled into present and spread himself wide open for his brother.

Dean groaned and stroked his hand across his brother’s hole. “Okay. Every once in awhile or if you have an itch. I don’t think anything but, wood, glass or pure metals will be available for pegging. Which I think means we will have to see if HoneyBear will have an interest in pegging us. The one and only time I mentioned it, was when she was asking, how did two girls like Janice and Mags do that? She was twelve at the time and thought the idea of a strap on was disgusting. But Janey said, she pegged both of them when “you know who” was around. Janey said she never did it again, when she was back to being Java and not Brianna. I don’t think she needs to be the guy, when there are two of us. I talked to Janice, they ruled out wood. Mags, didn’t talk to her for two days and Heather knew because they had to knock her out to remove the splinter. It was Cesar’s work, so, the smoothest, most natural, glaze to prevent splinters or warping. He put this spring thing in the middle so their bodies bumping gave them each a thrust into their opening of choice. She got a little over excited, it went in too far then snapped off, they fished it out, but when Janice looked, huge splinter. So, that leaves glass, metal and perhaps some kind of crystal or stone. She sent away for several thousand sheepskin condoms.” Dean laughed, so did, Sam. “I asked her what for? Because Lauren and Garth’s packs don’t believe in birth control. She said it was from those who are coming from the AUs. The one group is human. So, we were clear they want to go, they don’t stay that way. And hereditary lycanthropy is too risky, they might have the munchies and we will not take that problem with us, we already have cannibals to deal with. The other, they have a few humans who said they would become Jegfars even with the cool flying kitty cat form. The lycanthropy is leopard, no hornless goat, just livestock. Naomi is going to have that which is for them to feed on. It is being built in a locked chamber that only the thumbprints of the leopards, their kinda human leader, and whoever helps keep the forest grounds stock. HoneyBear cried when she found out that they would be breeding, killing and eating Bambi. I said. It would be better than them chasing one of the children. The lock she gave me was Assassin Skipper on steroids.”

“Dean, if you open me up anymore, you will be able to stick Bambi in my ass to hide him. You don’t have to be nervous, it is impossible for you not be good at sex.”

”Sam, this isn’t sex. It’s showing my mate how I feel about him. What if I don’t know how to communicate well enough in this type of sex, that you and her are everything. She got it, we floated, but what if you don’t?”

Sam turned around and took his brother in his mouth. He bobbed a couple of times and Dean moaned. He kept stroking him. “Your dick just told me that it is excited to go spelunking in my ass. It had no problem letting me know. Show me how you feel about me, you have been doing that verbally all my life and physically for fifteen years.” Sam got back in present.

”Do you want to use whatever smells so good?”

”No, just you, like normal.”

”Would you mind if I did use it?”

”No, Big Bro, I don’t mind.” Dean got the bottle.

Dean slammed into Dean and used his ass, for a release of his unbridled lust for his brother. Sam was moaning and rocking back to meet him, when Dean pulled out. “That is how I felt about you while I waited for you to be old enough. That’s how I felt about you when you came back to help me avenge Mom. He rubbed Sam’s hole gently with the oil. Sam moaned and sniffed. Dean slid into him steadily but slowly, like he was trying to remember what inside felt like with his cock, he slid out and back in. Then he pulled out, turned Sam over onto his back, climbed between his legs. And moved him until he could slide back in. Dean slid in and they both moaned. He slammed into Sam hard and fast, his eyes held his brother’s. The look in his pure green eyes was tender and do full of love, Sam started to turn away. “Please don’t. This is how I feel about you when I see you making love to our Omega.” They both moaned. “And when I see you talking to one of the pack children about anything. The tenderness in your voice and in your eyes is sexy. And when I try to come up with one way you make me feel Samuel William Winchester, it comes out like this.” He held hands with Sam and slammed into him, but pulled out slowly, before ramming back in when he could feel they were both getting close. He rubbed Sam’s lower lip with his thumb. They were both crying and trying to hold it back, because they were manly men. “Baby Boy, will you allow me to mark you, so metaphysics and random, gay alphas know your mine. Seriously, may I mark you as physical proof of the verbal words I said to you our first time. “The world is a crazy, often mean place, but I promise, I will do my best to take care of you, until we die.” This world is about to become another world. We have the rest of our soul with us and Twenty Three, by the time we get to the new world she will be on her way to giving birth to numbers 24 - 26 of our children. I want you to know even though it got lost in all the changes for awhile, I never stopped doing my best to take care of you.” He kissed Sam, slow and deep.

”I would be honored to carry your mark, Alpha.” They both moaned. Dean’s knot caught and he sank his fangs into first one shoulder and then the other laving them to stop the bleeding. They kissed again and kept each other riled up. When Dean’s knot released, they floated back down to the bed. He pulled his brother up into present, but made it more like Dean was sitting in his lap. “I am not a poet like you my brother and I feel swallowed, in a good way, a way I never want to live with out. He opened Dean up with oil. He didn’t like being opened all the way, so Sam stopped at the right place and he guided Dean on where to move to impale himself. He moaned as he sank down towards Sam’s lap. “When I start to move hold still. Let me do the moving.” Dean nodded. He held Dean’s hips and Dean held his hands over Sam’s. Sam started to move, slow and steady. In no discernible pattern he hit Dean’s prostate. Neither of them spoke, both lost in the sensations, Dean moaned and began to chant Sam’s name. Sam sped up and hit his Prostate harder. Dean moaned. Sam looked down, they were floating, he moaned and thrust a little harder. “I am saying that when I was ten, I loved you this way. All the stolen make out sessions, were preludes to this and I could hardly wait to show you how I felt with my body. You are such a huge part of who I am, without you and Java, I can’t, I won’t live. Dean, may I mark you, with a promise to trust that you will keep your promise, so I can feel your piece of the soul every day and so that if you even think about dying, I will not be without you.”

”Yes.”

Sam thrust in hard, his knot caught and he sunk his fangs into his brother’s shoulders, laving to stop the bleeding. They kissed until his knot released, then they floated back to the bed.

Java stood at the foot of the bed, marveling that they were hers. Thankful to God if he still heard a monster’s prayers and praise, for giving them a chance to start over knowing how it could go wrong if they didn’t do things differently. She climbed under the covers and slid her mouth over Dean, while stroking Sam. They both moved but stayed asleep. She hummed over Dean and stroked Sam harder and faster. Then she switched. Dean growled playfully and turned her on her back and slid down to return the favor. Sam straddled her face. He watched through his legs as his cock disappeared down her throat, he moaned as she leaned up to get more of him. She moaned around him, which made him squirm, when Dean slipped his tongue inside her and began to fuck her with it. Java urged Sam to start moving. Dean stopped when she edged and Sam pulled out when he edged.

Sam loved the hungry, but patient looks they gave him as they waited for his instructions. “Bunny, you brought a ten pound twin into the world today. I think that earns you the right of:”Omega’s Choice” for positioning. Do you agree, co-Alpha?”

Dean shook his head in the affirmative. “Where would you like to position us, Our Precious Omega?” She giggled. Then laid on her back with her legs up.

”Dean, My Love, would you please give me the pleasure of you, in my front, with my knees over your shoulder, so you can fold in close to me, when you slide in.” Dean leaned over her, picked up one leg and kissed, behind her knee, before putting it over his shoulder. Sam sucked on her toes and had her squealing. Dean kissed her other knee and put it over his shoulder, he lined up and slid into her slowly. She was breathless from arousal when she asked Sam if he could be in Dean’s Delightful Derrière. They all laughed at the lame joke. Sam opened Dean up. She looked at both of them. Her eyes were serious. “To do this right, we have to go at the same time, open yourself to the other two completely, then run your magic through the one inside you until we an see a flowing circle of our magic and auras, keep moving, when the magic hits you, your knots will recede and you will be hard again. You let your arousal ride the circle, the threads will braid into a tight cord. When it has bound us completely equally, it will give us all the most powerful orgasms of our lives, to this point. It will only begin if we are all in 100%, if you’re not ready, please just tell your mates, this is just marrying the marks, we are already a triad, but this means we all share magic, thoughts, emotions and occasionally take each other’s moods. It is what scared, you both before. It won’t ruin my high, I have you both back inside my soul, I feel alive again. It is more than I thought we would have again.” She smiled with happy tears making her eyes sparkle in the dark.

Sam slid into his brother. “I’m in, but like she said, I never expected for the two of you to get fixed, so I am riding the high of how happy you both are and it’s enough.

Dean looked in her sparkling eyes. “I’m in because, you aren’t as close as I would like, either of you. We have almost lost so many times, because I was holding back and was terrified of you because you never held back, so I knew how unhappy you were. I know that, I am nothing without both of you. I want to be able to sit back from my work for a moment and feel both of you, maybe get lucky and get to watch a closet quickie. He wiggled his eyebrows.

”I always love you, but I REALLY love you right now. You made me flood, with just a brush against the want you carry for both of us. But it is only a small part of the love you are offering us.”

Sam sniffed, pushed into Dean, who moaned.”Then let’s do this people!” Her giggle was cut off by Dean bumping her cervix. Sam and Dean worked out a rhythm, that made sure Sam wouldn’t push his brother further into her in the middle of the thrust. She chanted their names and words in Hungarian. She was saying a charm and raising their magic to higher levels than their resting states.

”Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak. Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak.” She chanted, between moans and keening. She started riding her hips to meet Dean’s thrusts, he started to ask if he was thrusting too hard, but her face glowed with the power she called. She was clinching Dean and his ass was clinching Sam. They all nodded they were close. “Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak. Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak. Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak.” They all came, they could feel their own personal magic, Dean pushed his into Java who pushed their combined magic into Sam. He went iron hard and slammed into Dean, pushing his magic into Dean. He started thrusting again, she met him stroke for stroke, it got stronger, her eyes pulsed with her ice blue power.

Sam thrust hard into Dean and felt compelled to add his voice to hers, he realized because she knew the phrase, he did. “Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak. Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak.” He moaned at how good it all felt as the threads began to braid.

Dean heard his brother and just knew, he should join in. “Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak. Dean, Sam, Java hármatól örökké eggyé válnak.” Dean growled as the power built like a tornado around them. He realized they were in the air again and the threads came out all over. Wherever they touched the threads were thinner depending on how much they touched where they were joined the threads were thick and quickly becoming one, strong multicolored braid of ice blue, gold, and green. He forced some of the power into her mouth and she screamed in pleasure, he turned and gave some to Sam, who did the same to both. She threw her head back and screamed as she bucked through her orgasm, they both did the same.

Her eyes went back to their hazel, her hair was drenched, so was she, with sweat and other fluids. She tried to speak and she croaked at them. She cleared her throat. “Repeat after me, if you don’t want to explain to the children.” She smiled, tiredly. “Elfogadjuk ezt az ajándékot. Az összekötést leállítottuk.” She repeated with them until they floated down and their knots released. They both crawled and shuffled off of her. She giggled. “That was amazing!”

They both chuckled and agreed. “I just want to know one thing before we drink all the water we can get our hands on.” Sam was leaning off the bed, tossing water on the foot of the bed. “Are you always this horny or is it because you got pregnant again earlier?”

She giggled and blushed. She covered her face with her hands. Then she looked at him with a glint in her eyes. “Always, but only for the two of you. I can never get enough of the smells, the tastes, the textures, the feeling, the emotions. When I was younger. He could, without training me, make me blast off for space, just talking about sex from across the room, without touching me or himself. It is why, sometimes, I play with your hair or stroke the skin lightly in one spot, the smells and textures, keep me buzzed. I was like this before I got filleted. I think I am more Naiad than they meant because it runs in her blood too.” She looked at Dean, curious. “Does it bother you?” He pulled her on top of his slowly recovering cock. She smiled.

”No. It is unbelievably hot! I have come across my share of addicts, or misguided people who think that they will only find love by way of the Mighty Penis.” He jiggled her until, her clit brushed his cock. She moaned and rocked. “Finding my counterpart in a tiny, sexy, woman, makes it even hotter!” They looked over to see if Sammy wanted to play.

”I don’t think he has anything left. We’re happy watching.” Dean laughed and Java giggled.

Dean flipped Java under him. He nibbled his way to her folds and with his tongue he had her squirming and begging and coming in under five mins. They just clung to each other as the aftershocks hit her. She sat up straight, her breathing speeding up, they both, gripped her hand. They were looking at the destruction of Los Angeles by demons. A dying man with dark hair and glasses told the woman who was holding his hand and crying to go to Sunnydale. His eyes went blank. She ran. They saw her get out as Los Angeles burned and an earthquake sent it and a good portion of the state of California into the ocean. Java was breathing so fast it was almost hyperventilating. They both soothed her by massaging her hand. A volcano rose out of the ground right in the middle of a town called Sunnydale. Everything and everyone who didn’t get out before it happened, was dying horrifically, they were both shocked that she felt some of their pain. She saw the three of them getting there after it began. None of those who they went to save made it back and neither did they. Lava had them trapped. Her foot caught fire and she screamed in agony. Sam told her he loved her than he shot her. He told Dean he loved him and he understood now. Then they shot each other. Sam came back and just sat still until she was all the way back. “Tomorrow. I don’t think it is safe to wait any longer.” They both nodded. She reached out towards the United States, then narrowed to the west, then, California, then Sunnydale, then the house. A pretty blonde sat up, she held a sheet in place. The redhead in bed with her, mumbled about calling back later.

”Tara, tomorrow anything later than that we might all die there. What happened in Los Angeles destabilized the whole area, Sunnydale becomes a giant volcano. My vision, showed my mates, my babies and myself all perishing. So, tomorrow or I’m sorry. I can keep the connection open while you copy the spell. I’m sorry. I don’t mean to be harsh...”

The blond said, “You are being truthful. What time tomorrow?”

“Noon, is the last clock I see before it starts. Please have your belongings in your vehicles ready to go, meet on the highest hill outside of town.” She shifted her focus and showed Tara where. Tara nodded. The same number of people coming?”

We had one show up today. I can vouch for her.”

”We are prepared for Fred. Is Willow calling Giles? He will barely make it.”

”Yes. Thank you, Java.”

”I look forward to meeting you in a few hours.” The connection gently drifted away.

”I can feel that you are tired but concerned that they might not come without seeing you. If you say you can go and be safe, I believe you. We will have to prepare the team with photos, weapons, etc. You see Mark with us and Speak. Is that all?”

”Ill have Nora pack a sedative syringe for Dawn, they are planning on twenty-two, but including Giles, who will make it, barely. They will only have eight make the pickup. We are cutting it close.”

”I just have to say out loud what we are all thinking. Why should we put our people in definite danger to rescue strangers?” Sam said.

“I am not thinking that. We do this because we promised. We do this because, we would want the people who promised to protect our family to keep their promise. We do this because God has given the task to us.”

”Got it. I think showers are a must. You two horndogs, keep it to cleansing our bodies.” Sam said primly.

”Of course. I already cleared out the pipes.” Java said sassily. Dean and Sam both burst out laughing.

They took a quick shower. Dressed. Armed themselves. She remembered this was new armor. It felt stiff. She let the thought go. They both gave her a quick kiss. She cooked a quick breakfast for them and their kids and for Mark and Speak. Both men were kissing her and each other every chance they got.

”You’re preggers again aren’t you? That’s the reason you are all glowing.” Mark said.

”Yes.” Dean said embarrassed.

“We found out that if the rest of the women were having more babies, her body would stop procreating for the whole pack. Most werewolf packs this size ten to twelve omegas. The Alphas just grab an Omega and rut, until their rut and her heat is over. Doesn’t matter who the father is, it only matters that the pack survive. So, if the pack as an entity thought the betas and female alphas were having enough children, it would stop picking on the Omega.” Sam interjected.

Java noticed that Ben and Brody were playing with their waffles.”Boys. Can I talk to you, privately?” She stood up and walked around the corner, she put a sound bubble around them. “Okay. What’s wrong? I thought you would be happy that Sam, Dean and I fixed us.”

”That’s not it. We thought you were out of the field for good. Does you guys being fixed mean that my mother-in-law to be is going back to going on every excursion and raid?” Brody said with worry in his voice and on his older than her face.

”I ask him last night. He said yes. We said we would wait until Uncle Adam said we were done growing. I’m about twenty and he just turned twenty one, I will be twenty one physiologically next month. So, we thought we would get married there and be one of the, if not the first marriages on the new world. I was going to ask you to make us obviously dress up matching wedding suits, organically sourced. Mine would be Rust, Brody’s favorite color and his would be Tawny Brown, because it is the color of the eyes of two of the people who helped him deal when he first figured it out.” Ben looked at Java. “Mom, I thought that you were going to safe safe from now on? This is a whole separate universe, The Grandfathers can’t get to you there!” He stepped into her personal space. “We didn’t mean to, but we saw what Dad did to you in your flashback. I know that was John that almost hit DJ, but the flashback was Dad, he choked you. He told you he would kill you, if you wanted, right there so, we wouldn’t have to see how broken you were. Unlike him, we noticed it happening, Nik came and knocked on my door, she was scared for you. I told her to lock herself in with the other kids. I went to get Granpa. I ran have way to him, before I thought to just think to him, what I had seen.” He looked angry, when she looked up into his eyes. “One night of sweet talk and good sex and you are going to trust they will take care of you. You aren’t their blowup doll, you’re our Mom.”

Instead of the slap, Ben expected, he jumped, when she just held his face. “My Ben and Brody went and grew up on me. What happened to Dadums and me, could have been avoided if I had been there. I told them, I couldn’t stay here while they went to an AU. I would mess something up or stress myself in a stroke. Ben do you want to come with me. This and the move are it for me, both AU groups and the move. I am not suited for going on scavenging trips.”

” Yes.” Ben said.

”No.” Brody said.

”Settle it while Ben gets his gear, after your father is done yelling, he will come help you.” She waved her hand. “There is body armor for each of you. Wear it or you don’t go. Try not to rub it in DJ’s face, he is at that age, at this time, where, you hate being thirteen and not old enough to join patrols, etc. Get! We need to get moving.” She walked away. They went to Ben’s room. As soon as he closed the door and slid a sound bubble around them. Brody pushed him back against the door. He looked him in the eyes and kissed him stupid.

”I don’t want to go, so my Alpha, be careful and come back in one piece to me. Do you think anyone noticed the marks?” Brody said as he held Ben against him and inhaled his smell. Ben pulled his head to the right and used his fangs to mark him again, laving the mark and making Brody moan. “You know Mom did. She catches everything about her children. And thinks she is a bad Mom. Her self-perception is off, always has been.” He kissed Brody until they both were breathing heavy. Ben turned around and got the tactical gear on. “You will have to put it on for role-playing some night.” Ben wiggled his eyebrows. Brody tackled him and ground his bulge against Ben’s thigh. “You want the rest you will just have to get back safely. I love you, Ben.”

”I love you too, Brody.” Ben barely got out before Brody was gone. He heard Brody talking to his Dad, he sat up real quick and covered his lap. Dean walked in and sat down beside him. “When we get back, you and I have to have a talk about what you overheard and make sure you still realize that the incredibly good-smelling, sweet, beautiful and astonishingly sexy Omega, is ours, as in Sam and I. That said. Don’t get in her face, she didn’t slap you because she knows you’re upset. I will. You are a man Ben, you are in a relationship, you know it is not always candlelight and roses. So you marked him. How does it feel?” His Dad asked him with a gleam in his eye.

”We floated, Dad. It was wild!” He pointed to his mini-uzi, Dean had given him as an early present. Dean handed it to him. “Thanks, Dad.” He put it in its sling and swung it into place. He picked up his extra ammo and put it in his cross over bag. Dean smiled, he did that like the person who had trained him. He would be okay.

”So, Ben. Top or bottom?”

”I’m an Alpha, he’s a Beta. It felt good with him on top, but wrong. We switched and Wowza! You and Dadums are equally Alpha. How did you decide?”

Sam likes topping. I like not having to be in charge for a little while. I had no experience at topping and I wasn’t bad at it, but I wasn’t great. Sam was okay with being a bottom, but, the man has skills like you wouldn’t believe...your my son, this is weird.”

”I took one look at Mom, the first day. And I wanted her to be my mother. I took one look at Sam and wanted. I wasn’t quite sure what, but wanted. I was sad when he kissed you. Then I met Brody, and forgot about Sam. I knew I was looking at my mate, I just had to make sure he figured it out. It is weird being older than your mother. I am physiologically five years older than my mother. Chronologically...” He closed and locked his bedroom door, just like they locked theirs, so the little ones couldn’t get to the ammo and weapons they kept in them. “She is only eleven years older chronologically, when I presented, it got so confusing and it doesn’t help that she is five foot and I am six foot. I promise I will not get in her face again.”

”Good. She would kill me, for touching her son.” They both laughed. When they walked out to the helipad. She was standing next to Speak, who he found scary. She looked like the more deadly person. This woman wasn’t the mother of two dozen children, or belong in her frilly lavender and tulips office, this woman was a killer. Then she smiled at something Speak said and looked at him, her face soft and her eyes warm.

”I found some a couple of bolts of Kodak cloth in Tawny and Kodak has a shimmer to it. You could do suits in your chosen color and then have your bow tie and cummerbund be the other color to tie the suits together. What are your attendants wearing?” She shook her head and she was cold again. He kept stuffing himself down inside until he looked emotionless like Speak and his Mom did. “Just stay alert and remember the key to not getting swarmed is discretion and being quiet, talk through the pack connection only. Oh, yeah. I love you.”

”Would you come on! It is going to take every second. I can give you two hours. I couldn’t recharge that quickly.”

”Thank you, Tasha.” They all said.

”You’re welcome.” She smiled and opened the portal. Mark and Speak went through first.

”I love you too, Mom.” He stroked her braid like he’d done since he was little. They mounted up and drove through the portal.


	6. We Never Wanted To Know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jegfars go and rescue the two groups from the alternate universes, nothing goes as planned. Java prays her oldest doesn’t die on his first away mission. We get to see Anita say goodbye to her vampires who are not to be allowed on Gahenna. Los Angeles was destroyed by demonic activity, leaving Fred only. She made it to Sunnydale were they will pick her up. Lots of babies! The pack is picking up their number of children, so Java can slow down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌❌
> 
> GRAPHIC SCENES OF CATACLYSMIC VIOLENCE
> 
> LYCANTHROPIC BEAST HAS SEX WITH MATE WHO IS IN HUMAN FORM
> 
> BRUTAL TORTURE AND MURDER SCENE
> 
> DAUGHTER TRIES TO SILENCE HER MOTHER AND KILLS HER INSTEAD
> 
> SUICIDE

_Buffy The Vampire Slayer AU_

_132 Days Until Earth Prime Extinction Level Events_

_Sunnydale, CA, Buffyverse_

The teams made it through the portal alright. Ben thought it was really cool! He turned towards his Mom and she was writhing like she was trying to get away from the vampire ripping out her throat then she was gurgling and holding her throat. She stopped as his Dad and Dadums held her hands. They pulled her up. “They are fighting here, people who want their resources, but we will have to leave here and use a portal powered by us and then closed. Then Marianne, the other universe’s witch/psychic and us will have to power a portal home. It will be more difficult from here to find there, I only know the coordinates to home and here, they don’t have time. If anyone wanted to go back with these people in one vehicle...” Java tried to say.

Speak and Mark at the same time said. “We do not leave anyone behind, ever.”

”Did you practice that?” Java smiled. “The valley outside of town opposite to where we are going to meet just got hit with a 9.4 earthquake. There was a tiny town out there, rescue hasn’t found any survivors yet. It caused a sinkhole, it swallowed the city hall, some fire and rescue workers went down. Everyone, plus some were accounted for. I saw the pyroclastic cloud blow the town apart, sinkholes forming, lava in them. The bad parts of my vision last night, except we are trying to get back to the portal. We need to go in and get them.”

”Both of you be cautious. We can’t lose either of you or look Brody in the face and tell him you are gone.” Dean instinctively said. “Scratch part of that. HoneyBear, let us know how we are on time, don’t forget to tell Tasha. Ben be cautious.”

”Tell Buffy, the blond; the gym needed redoing anyhow.” She walked to the right. “They get ten minutes at the outside. I will open the portal it will take about that long with only my blood and magic.” She kissed Sam deeply and then she kissed Dean deeply. “You come back to me and bring my son and my cousin and my dear friend.”

Sam grabbed her up and pulled her against him, rubbing his bulge against her core. “Don’t take any chance magically that you don’t have to.”

”I won’t.” She kissed Ben on the nose. “I love you.”

”I love you, Mom.” He kissed her forehead, which he said that he was going to be tall enough to have to lean down, like his Dad to kiss. She giggled. They walked away and she pulled her Bowie out and cut her arm over a drain pan, they kept for magical emergencies. She let the blood pour until she felt dizzy. Then she took out a pouch in her crossover and got a multi-colored stone, a wand of amethyst, and a bullet-shaped piece of grey stone with flecks of gold, blue, silver and green. Dedicated the labradorite, for ascension to different planes of existence. Amethyst for opening the third eye to connect her to the astral and nuummite to aid her in psychic travel. She wrapped a protection shield around her. She said the spell and she left her body seeking a doorway to St. Lois, MO in her friend Marianne’s universe.

She found it and winced at the violence and hatred that filled the air, resources had begun becoming scarce and a virus was spreading like wildfire. There were fires burning unchecked by the river. She zeroed in on the parking lot outside Anita’s vampire’s lair, “Circus Of The Damned”. Marianne felt her and gave her a shove back to her body. She said the rest of the spell and a fifteen foot high by six inch wide glittering icy blue line split the air in front of her. She put the ingredients in a protective no slosh bubble and turned the cars to face it so they could drive through. Marianne, had worry in her usually tranquil blue green eyes.

”What is it? You can only tolerate so much little Java you are carrying three babies.”

”Things boil over with Humans First and the lycanthropes. Anita and Micah are on their kill list. This is not war it is systematic extermination. If you are not out in the next two hours and that’s pushing it. I will bring you and four others, two of them children. All they went through for you to sever their bonds, will be for nothing. Marianne, two hours at the outside. It’s time for goodbyes. Please share my sorrow, I could not bring all of her people, your pack, etc. but God was specific, if I don’t obey, we all die.”

”She knows. Blessed be, Java.”

”Blessed be, Marianne.” She closed the connection so she could use the power to keep the portal open.

”Please step out of the vehicle and no one gets hurt.” A gravelly voice said as he held a gun on her.

”Sorry. No can do.”

He came to the car and went to grab her and throw her out of the vehicle. His buddies were messing with the weapons cache. She shielded the trunks of the vehicles. One man let out a scream of agony as the shield sever his hand off at an angle just above his wrist and his other hand lost the first knuckles. The man who had asked her to get out, hit her in the face and split her lip. He put the gun to her chest, she flipped it around and made a canoe out of his head. Blood, bone and brain matter splattered all over her. His friends came towards her. She didn’t want to pinpoint her location, so she exploded two of the men, the other two started to run, she sighed and blew them up.” She checked to make sure they hadn’t bothered anything, frowning as she tossed the hand and fingers on top of the corpse, she drug it away from the vehicles, up a dirt road that wound up a hill and lit them with blue flames. “Dean, is everyone there?” She thought at her husband.

”We are waiting for three teenagers, Buffy’s little sister and two of her wards.” Dean grumbled.

”Three minutes. I just had antisocial visitors. Don’t know if they are alone.” Java said tiredly. “Three minutes, Mark.”

”Mark.”

”Then telemigrate out, please my Alpha, it is about to come apart. I can feel rumbling.”

Dean heard a loud whistle, and the ground about a mile away, started gysering steam. Then another one and another one. The girls were running up the road, a brunette, a Latina, an Asian and a redhead. The redhead was standing there one minute and then she was gone, she started screaming in horrific pain. The brunette was screaming. “Vi! Vi!” The other girls tried to get the brunette to come on, but she bit one and punched another, so they left her and headed toward Buffy.

An older guy with glasses, went to grab her, the ground was shaking, and more and more geysers formed. The brunette kicked the guy with the glasses. Dean looked at Buffy “This it?”

Buffy was a bit shocky, but she held and nodded. The ground rippled and then a cone started to rise from it. It spit out a huge, flaming piece of rock. Dean telemigrated them all. They all threw their bags in somewhere and jumped in the vehicles, Dean got in back. Java made sure they were ready. “Floor it!” She said in Mark’s head. They sped into the portal. They heard gunshots as they entered the portal. Then they were between times and universes.

_Meanwhile_

_St. Louis, MO Anita Blake’s Universe_

Anita Blake never cried. Well, at least she wanted people to believe that. She had tears streaming down her face. Marianne stood by. Anita and her vampire servant, Damien kissed passionately. He stroked her lips and then used his thumbs to wipe her tears. He put them in his mouth. “One last taste of you, my deadly flower.” His eyes were so green, you would swear his mother had been fooling around with a cat. His hair was red, actually red, next to the paleness of his white skin. He was muscled and a thousand years ago had been a deadly warrior, until he stormed the wrong castle.

”Damien are you sure? This will hurt you.”

”And you leaving us and watching the world die will not? This way, a part of who I was will always be with you. If I knew it, you will. Your Fatherland’s native tongue will be second nature, as well as French and Hungarian.” He looked at Marianne. “May I stay conscious, so I may look upon her until the last?”

”Yes. Goodbye Damien. It was a great joy knowing you.” Marianne said and sniffed.

Anita jumped up on the other table and laid down. Damian looked at her and the most peaceful smile, she had ever seen on his face, gave him a tranquil beauty. Marianne said words and made the receptacle sound three times. A green light came from Damien’s solar plexus and started swirling into the bowl. Anita held his eyes, until he slowly closed his eyes. Anita began to cry again. Marianne sounded the receptacle three times in the other direction and it entered Anita’s heart. She gasped. And then smiled. She could feel the total peace he had in the end. Finally, the receptacle was empty. Anita sat up. “Am I taller?” Anita tried to joke.

”No. But here.” Marianne handed her a mirror. Then turned away and said a prayer for Damien, some people believed the soul and the essence were two different things, he was dead, even for a vampire.

Anita looked in the mirror and felt her mouth fall open at her new green eyes. She was very pale skinned, with black, curly hair that hung halfway down her back and black eyes, until now. She was busty and short and had an assortment of conversation-making scars all over her arms and collarbone. The green eyes made her look more like what many thought she already was, a vampire.

”Anita, you need to go make sure the pard, and everyone who is going is here and ready, she said. Two hours on the outside and that leaves them at most an hour and a half. There were armed men standing outside when she checked. “Marianne which exit has the least hostiles guarding it?” Anita asked anxiously.

“East tunnel entrance is not covered. I don’t think they know it’s there.” Marianne answered calmly.

Anita snuck out and around. She made sure it was not booby-trapped. She heard footsteps and whirled, she had a second of shock at seeing her ex colleague and friend, Dolph Storr, in camo paint and camouflage clothes and flak jacket. He raised his gun. She put a silenced shot through his brain. She took him in the side opening. Recruited Juanito and Dino, who were patrolling inside, they helped her pull Dolph’s over 7ft tall body in and down. They told Anita they would bury him. Normally, she would have insisted she do it. But she would rather have time with her guys. She nodded and went back to the living level.

Anita checked on everyone, they were ready. The Zebrowskis were making chit chat with a group of a werelynx, the only type of cat lycanthropy that she knew of that was hereditary and her daughter. The Rat King, Rafael and his son, Emilio, when his ex was faced with giving him to his father and knowing he got a chance at life, she had given him his son, who was funny and energetic. They sat next to the Forresters or so they thought, it was Edward the Bogeyman to all monsters and his best friend Anita. Becca looked like she was excited, terrified and happy all at once, which was something she frequently managed with “Death” as a stepfather. Edward’s friend and frequent backup partner, Bernardo Spotted-Horse, sat next to Edward’s stepson Peter, who was on his way to being “Death, Jr.”, Bernardo had gotten shredded by a Werelion who had gotten him, and one of her pard’s girlfriend, Jessica Arnet, who had been a cop until her test came back positive, they found bogus reasons to flag her jacket and then fired her. Edward hadn’t killed him immediately, because he had changed knowing Anita’s children as she often thought of the pard and her mate, Micah. Micah smiled one of his secret smiles, that made her get wet. Bernardo, sniffed, looked at her and smiled a beautiful and smug smile. Sitting next to them were her friends and colleagues, SA Larry Kirkland and his Det. Tammy Reynolds and their kids, and next to them, holding each other were the 2nd of the Wolf Pack, Sylvie and her girlfriend, Gwen, a psychiatrist. Anita thought ruefully to herself, Gwen would be busy when they got to Java’s world. Next to them were an unlikely couple, that the little girl had said God told her to bring, they will figure out things, she was to say nothing about them being mates. Bobby Lee was a wererat, former mercenary, bodyguard at The Circus. He was from the deep south and had worked with racial supremacy groups, but he seemed to get along well in the mostly Latino rodere. And Fortune, her play buddy, blue weretiger with blue grey eyes, she was almost six feet and built. She was primarily into girls, but she claimed to be open-minded. Bobby Lee was comforting her, she had to leave behind her vampire, Echo, she like most of Jean-Claude Kiss had “seen the sun” when Marianne and others had confirmed the news that the world was coming to an end, no vampires would be allowed to go, but some of their servants and animals to call would be able to go, the vampires removed themselves from the equation to make it easier for their servants to continue on this new world. Looking at Fortune, she felt like Anita, that, leaving didn’t seem all that wonderful.

”Everybody, we have about an hour and a half, before they’re here, bad things coming our way. If you are not going, and can’t fight, please get as far away from anything Humans First associates with monsters. Java saw them wiping us out, which is why they are coming a day early. Those of you who can fight, they’ve got us surrounded, you need to start fortifying the Circus. Goodbye and Godspeed. I am so sorry. She reached out across universes to Marianne and gave her a specific list, she has her orders too.” Anita felt her heart wrench as she saw the faces of friends who she would never see again, some angry, some sad. Claudia, Bernardo’s girlfriend and the head of the Rat Guards, hugged and shook hands with her rodere mates. Anita sighed and went to do the impossible.

She moaned she couldn’t feel her men. She knew they had avoided the dawn by touching her, so they could say goodbye. She had finally let Asher prepare her back door, so she could hold them both in her body, while they drank of her. It was how the four of them had spent last night. Now, Micah was in the next room to stop them if they were killing her. Anita didn’t know how to explain to him that there was a big part of her that wanted to release him, Nathaniel and Jason and stay and die with Jean-Claude even thinking his name made her feel like she had a razor lodged in her heart. He and Asher would never allow it. They would render her unconscious and ask Monsieur Edward to make sure she got there safely. She didn’t hear their footsteps but she somehow felt them enter the room. She flung herself into Jean-Claude’s arms and held as tightly as she could. He hugged her back, his red-tinted tears dripped onto her skin. Asher came up and wrapped himself around her from the other side. Jean-Claude kissed her hungrily. “An hour and a half is not enough time for us to lie skin to skin but may we taste of you one last time, I will raise the ardeur, that, in addition to the quality of Mon Chardonneret’s kiss, we will give you something to remember us by.”

Anita hurriedly took off her royal blue tee and matching bra and tossed them in the chair across from his Orgy Bed as she called the bed big enough to hold six adults comfortably. She crawled up part of the way. They had taken off their shirts as well. Jean-Claude caressed and kissed her breasts. He rolled his Cerulean Blue eyes up and asked permission to feed from one. She said. “Oui, Mon Carbeau”. She let him roll her mind, so she saw their time together, they were always wearing blue, but it was precious, she would hold it forever. His bite was not quite orgasmic, but he flipped the switch in her that held her “ardeur” and she felt it rise and silkily wrap itself around all three of them, his intertwined with hers and the visions turned to times that they had found pleasure together here the three of them. They all moaned in ecstasy as the visions blossomed into bliss, when it hit Asher, he pulled in close to her she could feel his arousal through his skintight breeches as he pressed in close to her ass, at the same moment that Jean-Claude pulled in close to her front and struck her right shoulder, just as Asher bit her right. Asher’s bite was orgasmic, women had died willingly in his arms just for the pleasure his kiss brought. He drank and they all orgasmed, the ardeurs drank of their passion and washed over Asher who continued to feed. Only when Anita was drifting on a blue, blue ocean, with them laying spent beside her did they stop and Anita came back to herself. Asher cleaned the blood off her breasts and Jean-Claude cleaned her shoulders and back with their tongues. Jean-Claude kissed her and passed his hand over her breasts and shoulder so they would leave scars, for her to remember them by. She dressed and kissed them both. “I love you both, I always will.” She backed away and turned and ran out of the room. Asher held Jean-Claude as they both cried.

Asher hissed in shock when Jean-Claude disappeared, then he looked in fear at his hands as he began to fade as well.

When she got back to the group. Edward said. “We have the trouble the little lady was talking about.” Anita started to go up the stairs and Edward stopped her. “Fernando said you are to stay here. When the others are here and can add assistance from the other side. We make sure the nonviolent people and children have cover and get our belongings into the vehicles, the stuff we all needed overnight. We have thirty minutes or none of us leave.”

”We can’t let her take that chance Marianne said she is pregnant with triplets, not showing yet, but their pregnancies are five months and the female is fertile right away. She is high-risk because these will be babies 24, 25 and 26 for her. Birth control doesn’t work on them, reproductive surgery post infection will kill them and they are locked to the female just like a wolf, a natural wolf is. She came because she couldn’t let her mates come alone, her oldest is with them, he is twenty-one, so what could she do? She is saying we don’t have time for a long fight.”

”What’s that noise?” Edward said. If Anita didn’t know better, she would say Death was afraid.

_Back At The Portal_

”Oh God, My Love!” Java caught herself. And took a deep breath and told Sam. “Sam hold us both, one of us wounded is all of us, now.” She pushed Dean’s hair back and kissed his sweaty brow. “Your sweat tastes good, you whimp.” He opened his eyes and frowned.

Speak was applying pressure. A half mile wide burning chunk of a former planet sailed overhead. 

”Is that the reason we have no time?” Speak said quietly.

”Mars exploded yesterday. The planet Earth in this universe will be dust by tomorrow. After the aftermath of the meteors slamming into the planet causes cataclysmic damage and it falls apart.” She put her hands in the huge caliber bullet wound in her husband’s side. He squirmed. “Mark please hold him still.” Mark silently walked up and held him. Sam squatted down. Ben was helping Speak cover them. Her hands began to glow, he tried to move, so Mark held him closer. Buffy and the non-witches kept watch. Willow and Tara approached and started

helping. “You can’t power up the portal to your universe, rescue these people and heal him alone, you are already, starting to feel it.” Tara said shyly.

”Thanks, Tara and Willow. Problem I have, I’m working on. I never think of asking for help. Willow will you get a picture in your mind where each person on that page is, figure out what is supposed to go with them. If they are there fine but reaching further afield than the far side of this parking lot is too far. I am going to need you to make a picture map in your head. I don’t think this semi will be moving since it brought the hate group. Willow stepped away to find them. Dean sat up, part of the way. She hugged him. Tidal wave about ten minutes away, it will wipe St. Louis off the map, they are lucky, they will miss starving for however long the planet holds together.”

”The assholes you killed had buddies. I lined up to return fire and then you were crying.” He kissed her back and he rubbed her against him, she moaned.

”Mom, Dad, can we get the heck out of here? Then you can have inappropriate sex in front people you just met.” Ben teased them.

”Will, Tara do you know how to act as focuses?” Java asked. They both nodded. Willow’s eyes turned black with power; she gave Java the map psychically. They took their hands and she dropped her shields. The battle was on, so many had already died. No one on her list had been allowed to join in the fighting, but if the hostiles broke through the defensive line, someone might get injured.

_Back at The Circus_

Marianne came up to them. “She is going to move us, our belongings and vehicles to the other side of the semi, she wants those who can use a gun to be ready. Giant tidal wave headed this way.” Marianne stepped away, so she missed Anita’s sway. Edward steadied her and frowned.

”Pull it together now! They need you together or they get scared and people die. You can boo-hoo, tonight!”

”She said she protected the vehicles while they were busy slaughtering people in the circus, not checking to see who was a human visitor or employee and who wasn’t. She said we will be gone before they make it to us.” Edward pushed Anita toward a vehicle located his family and Bernardo and his girlfriend. He saw Anita was safe and then he was moving. Edward saw the tall, weretiger’s head explode from whatever weapon their enemy had used. He grabbed Donna and Becca’s hands.

Anita felt this pull in her solar plexus, she looked toward Edward and gripped Micah’s hand, then she was moving, but too fast to see anything or be seen.

They landed behind the semi pointed toward the ice blue glowing line. She started to get out. “Stay in your vehicles prepare to floor it!” Java shouted, her eyes were glowing pale blue and her pupils weren’t human. “Floor it into the line, it is the way out. Hurry the water is coming!” They all pealed into the portal.

_Éteri Derű_

  
Speak and Mark were last out. She closed it right behind them. Then fell to her knees and screamed. She was shaking violently. She screamed again and pressed her hands to her head, hard, like she was trying to squeeze her brain out. Willow, Tara and a young, black, very pregnant woman, in a cotton handkerchief skirt and a matching tunic came, running. Sam and Dean went to touch her. The women all yelled. “No!”

”She is still linked to the dying universe. She is feeling all those souls crying out as they die. It is agony. If you touch her, with your bond, you will be linked too.”

”Alicia can you...” Dean started.

”Save her.” Sam finished.

”I’m there. Her eyes glowed purple. “Sam, Dean hold her tight, this might hurt, but if you lose contact with her, it might trap her there, which will be nowhere by tonight.” They held her between them pressing their bodies close. She put her nose in Sam’s arm pit. And reached blindly for Dean’s pants, he undid the buttons on his jeans and scooted closer. She stuck her hand in and held him in her hand. Sam screamed. And his eyes shifted, tears streamed down his face. Java convulsed and screamed silently. Dean gritted his teeth and made sure he had both of his mates firmly. There was a purple light above all the water and carnage below, Dean changed astrally and flew toward the purple light. When they were through, it was dark, but quieter and he could feel his corporeal hand holding his mates. Java felt her corporeal hand, holding Dean and she scented Sammy. “Magic Munchkin can you hear me?” She nodded from Sam’s pit. She closed her eyes and she stroked Dean once before putting him away. She took a big whiff of Sam’s pit and stood, she was pale, but steady and angry.

Speak walked to her. “Are you okay? I can’t imagine being linked to a dying planet. I never wanted to even see the destruction and panicking people with nowhere to go. You are Hella strong, Death.” She shook her head at him. He nodded. “Don’t argue with your elders.” She snorted. “I need a shot, a bath and a bed.” She hugged him. He swallowed her in his arms.

”I’m sorry I added to that list. One of the Grandfathers could erase it, if you want?”

”You have not added to the list. You are one of the good things in my head. You know where to find me.” He walked away. His long legs carrying him toward his family.

”Hi. I’m Anita Blake and this is my mate, Micah Callahan.” A short woman, with black hair and eerily green eyes greeted Java. Her mate had chartreuse cat eyes.

”Hi, I’m Java Winchester and the man who I stuck my nose in the armpit of is my mate and brother, Sam. And the one I groped, is my mate and brother, Dean. We are a triad. When I need to ground myself in them, those are the things that work best.” Java chuckled. “The one who had the dark brown hair and brown eyes, but otherwise looks like his Dad, is my son. The quiet blond is my cousin and the tall, bald man, is my friend Speak. Anita, I am so sorry I couldn’t do more. He is adamant that no blood drinker will be in this place of second chances. I think he had killed off our pack members who couldn’t go by the time he told me.” Micah grabbed Java and put her behind him, she growled and her eyes slid. A giant was standing there, his eyes were no longer human, though Anita couldn’t say what they were. She reached for her gun and a giantess grabbed it from her. “Mommy, Daddy stand down, I’m fine. They saw Daddy rushing up behind me and tried to protect me, we are about to have a tragic misunderstanding.”

”I apologize. When someone is always trying to kill your child, you get sensitive.” She handed Anita the gun back, pointed away. It was then that Anita noticed the babies in snuggies. “I’m Janey Sullivan and this is my husband, Sully. Ladybug is the child of our hearts and the toddlers that went for help and these two are natural children. Even with all the near death experiences, I still would rather skip the diaper stage and Java won’t even let me boil and wash them.”

”I am the Omega. I am compelled to do dirty diapers and have babies.” Ben and a tall blond man and two teenage girls holding a toddler a piece came hurrying up.

”I’m okay, sweetheart. Gramps and Grams came bounding towards me. Micah put me behind him to protect me, etc. I’m just causing trouble per usual.” The blond grabbed Java. He kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry you two were upset.” Java said as she kissed his cheek. “Anita and Micah, this is Ben my son and Brody my son-in-law to be. The teenager with the boy is my niece Harmony and the boy is Patrick my brother. The teenager with the girl is my oldest daughter, Nikki and the girl is Patrick and mine’s sister, Brea.” She turned around and was enveloped in gigantic, muscular arms, they all heard the sigh from both of them.

”Please no more until we leave. I can’t take it, Mighty Mouse.” The giant was on the verge of tears.

“I promise Daddy.” She yawned and swayed. “I’m sorry. How rude. Mommy, Daddy will you show, Anita and Micah, to their room? Is Aunt Ellen already preparing the evening meal?”

”Everything is taken care of, Mighty Mouse. We all figured that you would be exhausted. If I see your men, I’ll send them your way. The youngest of the other group is a handful.” They looked over where she was causing a ruckus about her room. He looked down to say something and she was gone. Anita and Micah were staring at that. She appeared in front of Dawn. She had slipped her skin. She had them in a protective bubble. She let Buffy and the others know, she wouldn’t hurt her.

”First, you couldn’t be bothered to be on time, which made all the other girls be late, which is why so few of you came running up the road. Then you endangered yourself and your family by refusing to accept that an unshielded, on fire, human girl was dead. You assaulted your father figure. You complained about being cramped the entire way, so self-absorbed that you didn’t notice the horror of people dying all around you or that you are in danger, because Fred’s elbow was poking you. You are too old to be this much of a childish brat. You can sleep in the room you were assigned or here in the hangar. And if you cause anymore mischief, I might.” Java leaned over her and growled, while baring her fangs and claws. “I might get upset with you. You don’t want that do you, Dawn?” The girl’s eyes were huge as she shook her head no. Java flapped her huge wings and flew out of the hangar. Anita and Micah both laughed. As a, “I’m sorry I was rude.” Came to them both in her voice.

”Your daughter doesn’t deal well with bratty, huh?” Micah said through laughter.

”She is usually beyond patient, but she has been through feeling two planets die today, almost lost Dean on the brat’s world, because he got shot because it took so long to get the prima donna in the car. I am surprised she didn’t knock her out.” Janey said with a smile. “She has been anxious to talk to you especially Anita. She is incredibly gifted and what you did for a living fascinates her, she wants to talk shop. She even joked we are sorta in the same business. I kill them and then she brings them back so they can get their affairs in order. No more inheritance trials and custodial disputes when someone dies suddenly. She usually feels awful for having to kill, but she does it, to protect those she loves.

”She has 23 kids, not a brat among them. She only has 6, I think who have enter the wacky world of your late teens, though. Her oldest girl, should be interesting.” Sully said and laughed at the girl’s reaction to a raven flying into the hangar.

”How old is she?” Anita asked.

”Chronologically she would be 23, almost 24. Physiologically, she is sixteen, she will never age. So, the brat is physiologically older than she is. Java has three doctorates, speaks most known languages, etc. She was abused by bio father, has been held captive, tortured, has PTSD, she has forgotten more about blades than most ever know, is an expert shot. She will be running the classes on how to save your life on Gehenna, where pure blade, fighting sticks and martial arts will rule. Guns won’t work.” Sully took Micah’s hand for the thrill the shock on his face gave Sully. “We will show you to your room. It has an en suite. You can get freshened up, rest a bit, dinner will be at eight. Usually it is at six, but we knew everyone would be back late.”

When Dean walked into the nursery, Java was feeding Koji. The baby played with a tendril of damp hair and stared happily at his Mommy. That was what he called her in his mind but he couldn’t talk for a few more months then he would not be a big talker, he thought long thoughts like his father, Sam. Dean just watched for a moment, she was not the frothing at the mouth, ten foot tall, tiger with wings, who had learned to speak in her beast form, she was his tiny, little Omega, who calmly and happily fed one of her newborn twins. Dean realized what was different, no bottle. Koji was feeding from his mother’s, large, big nippled breast and he seemed to share Dean’s opinion of how wonderful it was. Dean thought she looked more peaceful and sure of her role than ever. He crept away to take a quick shower, so he did not have flesh chunks on the clothes he was wearing, he was grungy, and he intended to make her orgasm so hard she screamed his name, so clean was a must. He was standing under the water letting the hot water set to massage pound his shoulders, when the curtain opened and Sam kissed the base of his neck and smeared his shampoo/body wash all over him, scrubbing hard to give his muscles a massage. Dean moaned as the tension left his shoulders. He rinsed and turned Sam around under the spray and he sighed and closed his eyes. Dean let him, destress while he conditioned his hair and rinsed it. Then he soaped Sam up with his personal scent of body wash/shampoo. He washed the shampoo out and put conditioner in to sit while he finished cleaning his brother, he scrubbed hard to massage him, then he noticed that Sam was very much not relaxed in one area. He knelt and teased the tip. “Let’s get out there so we can have each other before we have to play hosts during dinner.” They rushed out, she was spread across the bed in show, she was naked as the day she was born, she pushed her front down and out and they both moaned at her soaked folds.

“Please Alphas, I’m ready and I need you both. So many millions of people died today, I need to be reminded we are alive, our story is not done. Please, take me. Use me. Love me.” She moved her ass from side to side, her juices dripping down her legs as she rubbed her nipples across the sheet and the stimulation made her wetter. Dean climbed the platform to the bed, and he knelt behind her and used his tongue until she came. He leaned back and kissed Sam, who licked his mouth and savored her taste. Sam told Dean to open her up and use her ass. Dean pulled her up onto the bed and after using the new natural lube, he slid into her ass. Sam lubed himself and pushed into Dean’s ass. They started moving and she porn moaned and started moving in a circle, she couldn’t lift them both to thrust, so she did that instead, which Dean loved. He growled and bit her shoulder, she yipped and purred, and pushed back on to him as hard as she could.

Sam whispered in Dean’s ear that he was going to pick up the pace. He pushed back onto his brother for an answer Sam chuckled. She clinched him to let him know she heard. Sam sped up, so did Dean, Java moaned and screamed both of their names. Then she came hard and squirted. Dean came hard and filled her ass, before his knot caught, Sam moaned their names and his knot caught as he filled his brother’s ass. Sam waited for Dean to have a good hold on their Omega and fell onto the bed on his side which ended up with them on their left sides. She had a good cry for all the lives that ended today. Dean held her to his chest and Sam put his leg on hers. When she stopped, they had released and she had fallen asleep.

Ben came to tell them it was time to eat. He saw them all asleep Sam had covered them all. He knew it was Sam, because he had put an extra throw over her. He backed out. He told Krissy, that he and the older kids were going. His parents were beat.

”It was bad?” Krissy asked, her voice full of concern.

”Oh, Aunt Krissy, it was horrible! People shooting at each other from all over the place. There was a giant tidal wave coming in from the gulf. Some of the people started running to get away from the wall of water, but where did they think they could go? I know it’s instinct, but it just made it more nightmarish.” He turned when he heard someone walk in the front door, he was ready, it turned out to be Gramps. “Gramps! You scared me!”

”I was just bringing them Ellen’s roast and Dahlia’s loaded mashed potatoes, and she felt sorry for the southerners of all races here and made mixed collard and turnip greens, with onion and smoked by your Mom, ham hocks, cornbread and sent up a pie and two pieces of pecan pie. Ellen said, she will feed the non walking kiddos, when she comes, so you can get a meal break, Krissy.”

”Good, it sounds delicious and Benny is probably in hog heaven!” She snorted, they all fell out laughing, then shushed each other, Ben peeked. “I’ll put it in the sitting room, my scent is already there from me checking, it won’t wake them. It was horrific, Gramps! She dropped her shields to be able to transport so many, such a short distance, no wonder she set up the portal behind cover on the far side of the parking lot. Dad got shot, she had to heal him, then being locked emotionally in what was coming, Dad said that isn’t the worst thing she has seen, because she knows what happens here.

Sully and Krissy thought about what he said. Ben put the tray in the sitting room on the small table there. And crept back out.

Java met Naomi in her dreams, she wanted to check on her, “darling girl”, after this rescue. She knew it had been hard.

”I promise, my darling girl, that I had no idea he was going early.”

”I know. They were so lost in hate and disease and blame and greed, they didn’t notice the tidal wave until it was there. Were you able to secure the favor he granted me? I only ask, because their pard can feed them happily, it seems they do it and have for years, they do not kill or hunt. The youngest of the small group, tries everyone’s patience. I hope the journey and the lessons before it, will teach here to widen her viewpoint some.”

Naomi laughed. “That is the nicest hoping someone grows up I have ever heard. She will have to learn. Our Father, informed me to expect two more that Krissy, will swallow her pride and ask to come.”

”They were all friends and the boy picked the other girl, Krissy walked away and found Adam, but kept putting off getting in touch with her friends. Ben’s recollection of the horror that they saw today and that here will be worse, has her thinking. I’m glad he approved them.” Java flickered out of the astral conversation and then fought back in. “I apologize that was very rude.”

”Darling girl, go rest, you used a lot of power today. I will talk with you during our regular meeting. Sleep peaceful, little one.”

”Thank you. Love you, Please give my best to Zach.”

”I will. Now go.” Java drifted into her body and fell deep asleep.

”Should we wake her?” Dean wondered as he ate his pie.

”Normally, I would say yeah. But she probably can’t hold food after what she saw and was forced to do today. And she held each portal for at least an hour. Plus, telemigrating Anita’s group. She felt drained, the shower, the time with the babies and toddlers, and sex did her some good, but rest is what she needs.”

Dean came back and straddled Sam’s lap facing him. He put the pie down and wrapped his arms around Sam, he touch his forehead with his. “Let’s kiss and promise each other that she stays out of the mix, even when she says she needs to go to the surface. I know she says she needs this herb. I think with prayer, God would let the sunlight shine through the shaft enough for the plant to thrive.”

”I promise.” Sam kissed Dean.

”I promise.” Dean kissed Sam. They sat there holding each other. Each handsome face held a peaceful smile on it. Dean put a sound shield back around them, leaving her on the outside so she would rest.

“Food or each other?” Dean said as he rubbed his hard cock back and forth across his brother’s. Sam moaned. He reached up lightening fast and had Dean on all fours, sweats gone, and penetrated to the hilt, it stole Dean’s breath. He was almost panting.

”Need me to slow down, big brother?” Sam said as he did mini thrusts back and forth and drove his brother crazy.

Dean bit his arm with his human teeth. “I need you to speed up. I’m gonna milk you dry.” He slammed back into Sam’s pelvis. Sam started to slam in and out of his brother with a savagery he had to keep caged with Bunny, but he could unleash on Dean, in fact Dean loved when he lost control. Sam growled Dean was slamming his ass back to meet each thrust. He laughed and spiraled his ass back on Sam’s cock. Sam snapped, he held his brother’s top half down and banged his head on the floor.

”Be still!” Sam said in a feral, nonhuman voice. Then growled when Dean struggled. He roared. Dean felt the cock in his ass grow to an uncomfortable girth. He relaxed. His eyes widened when a huge, white furred, hand with two inch claws, held his head down. His brother said, barely understandable in his beast form. “Stay the fuck still, I want to pound this ass, until I am ready to stop!” For emphasis, he pulled almost out and slammed back in, Dean edged but he fought not to go, he wasn’t sure if he had permission. Sam laughed it wasn’t a human noise. Dean felt him lightly run a claw down his back. Then his snake-like tongue, slurped the blood and Sam made a weird clicking hiss and started pounding him again. Dean couldn’t move much but Sam let him lift his ass and held him in the position so he could come. Sam hit a spot deep inside his ass and it was better than having his prostate bumped. Dean shouted Sam’s name in ecstasy and came hard. Sam kept going holding him up on his lap, Dean moaned at the ceaseless pleasure, it wasn’t long before he came again. Sam caught this with his hand, he used the other to make sure Dean was looking at the floor to ceiling mirror. Dean whined when His gigantic, little brother, used his long sinuous tongue to lick his palm clean. Sam threw three pillows on the floor and taking Dean by the legs like he was a baby about to by diapered, he rested Dean ass on the pillows, he decided one more would be better. He rested the pillows back a little and pulled Dean forward, so his hole hung off. Sam knelt held one of Dean’s ankles in each hand pushed until he sunk in and went back to his pounding. Dean moaned half in pleasure, half in pain, in his back, but he focused on the pleasure. “When I go, come on me!” Sam growled. Dean fought to hold on to his wad until, Sam went, Sam’s thrust became more erratic and not as deep, then he pushed in until he couldn’t go further without hurting Dean and he threw his head back and roared. Dean came as Sam’s beast form over-filled him with light, ice blue, ice cold semen. That made Dean shiver, go hard and come again. Dean tried to move Sam stopped him. “My knot is still in can’t you feel it?”

”Yes. I thought you would slide the pillows out and hold me.” Dean looked down, embarrassed at asking to be held. Sam raised his chin with a claw.

”Please don’t be embarrassed. I want that to, but I just did something we never even talked about and definitely can’t do to her. I thought you might not want me touching you anymore than I had to.”

Dean smiled and they figured out how to cuddle. Sam slowly turned back and his human knot released. They lay there holding each other.

“That was amazing, but I think I might be limping tomorrow.” Dean winced when Sam took a look. Sam channeled Java’s healing ability and healed his brother’s swollen and abused rump.

”Ah, Dean.” Dean looked at him knowing that tone.

”Yeah?”

”We have to make sure we never do that during rut, beast to human or beast to beast. That spot I was bumping felt like a female opening. Maybe, Jegfars don’t care about male and female stuff, because they can use a less dominant male and impregnate him. I don’t want to find out. That’s why I changed the angle. I didn’t want to accidentally find out it was an opening that only appeared there when the dominant is in beast form. Remember, Java said that Halver male omegas only rarely became pregnant, developing an opening in their anal canal that could become impregnated, the balls fall off, and it allows for the fetus to come through the newly created opening. If it is not stillborn, it is severely, mentally handicapped, she said only a few lived more than a couple years and because of the change in their bodies, the male omega, usually went insane and died.” Sam cried. “My beast wouldn’t let me stop, it wanted your ass, but I could control and change position. I think having the AU Lycans here is affecting us. Bunny hasn’t lost control of her beast since that first time. I don’t think she planned it, I sure didn’t, but we both went with it.”

Dean had been waiting for Sam to wind down. “I know you would not risk my life for a thrill, so you didn’t know. I enjoyed the hell out of that, the way you flung me around like I was a tiny kid. The heaviness of your Jegfar cock in my ass, how stretched and helpless I felt. So, we add it to the menu when it is just us. I can try to if you want me to, but I don’t think it will work, because I am not the Alpha when it comes to sex. And starting a week out from Rut, it is off limits.” Dean kissed Sam. “I trust you completely. I think we might want to discreetly pass the word onto any gay couples, so there are no tragic mistakes.” He stood up and picked up his pie and started munching, Sam just shook his head at the enigma that was his mate, best friend, brother and comrade in arms. Oh! And co-parent!”

As soon as he thought that there was a bad-tempered cry and a very naked, Bunny, sleepwalked into the nursery where she picked up Kerise and soothed her. Then she helped her get started feeding. She hummed, “The Rainbow Connection”, Kerise smiled a milky smile then went back to nursing. When she was done, she stopped and thought “bubbles” to her Mommy. Java gently helped her get rid of bubbles and she smiled again. She thought, “Koji” and Java laid her next to the sleeping Baby. She fell asleep immediately. Java thought out the weeks ahead if the twins slept and ate on different schedules. She was about to leave when Koji opened his eyes, smiled and kicked his little legs, he accidentally hit his sister, she thought “love” and went back to sleep. Koji settled when he rested in her arms, she gave him the other nipple and he chowed down. She hummed, “Silent Lucidity” to him. He kicked his legs. She smiled and rubbed noses with him.

Dean and Sam backed away. “When did she start nursing?” Sam asked shocked.

“I think this is the first set she has been able to, the venom changed getting the immune factors from her milk.” Dean leered. “I am finally going to get to taste breast milk.” He clearly liked the idea and so did another part of him, if the standing on the alert meant anything.

”Not tonight Super Stud. She is up, we might be able to get a little food into her” Sam chuckled at Dean’s fake pout. He bit his stuck out lip and got swatted on the butt. Sam fixed a small helping and warmed it, when she came out, he put it in her hands and steered her to the table to sit down. She pouted for real. “Bunny if you are breastfeeding, you need the nutrients to pass through your milk to them.” She sighed but started taking small bites. Then she stopped and swallowed hard. They heard the main door open. She put them all in robes. Sam went and asked Ben to please get his Mom to eat. “She is breastfeeding the newbies.”

”Wow! How?”

“The snake venom that the latter children were born with in their veins, helped with the rapid puberty change, slowing them down when they reach puberty, enough for their bodies to handle it. So, this is really the best way to help them now. They will leapfrog through adolescence like all of you have but they will be safer, doing it.” Java offered hoping to distract her son.

”While that is fascinating. I will do the choo choo in front of Brody.” Ben said. Brody laughed. Java opened her mouth. He put a bite of vegetarian loaded mashed potatoes in her mouth. She chewed swallowed, waited, nothing happened. He cut off a bite of black bean loaf, she chewed, swallowed, waited. Ben kept slowing rotating between the choices, in tiny bites, she finished half the plate. Then she swallowed hard and said, she was full. She gave her pie to Ben. She kissed them Goodnight. They went to Ben’s room.

”If we aren’t careful, Nikki will be bringing boys to sleep in her room! What will we say?” Sam wondered.

”You are younger, less mature, would be doing it only because you think you have us over a barrel, and there is no way his mother said. “Yeah, you can stay the night in your girlfriend’s room, have sex, and that means his parents don’t know where he is. Speaking of...” The main door opened and shut quietly. “It’s your turn Sam. We don’t know those people we brought here today. Peter in particular gave me the creeps. And he couldn’t stop staring at my breasts like he wanted to bite them. He was thinking he wanted to hold me down and bite me while he raped me and cut me, so he could watch the life fade from my eyes, then have me again. Even when he figured out, I could see and hear, he kept going and started stroking himself. I think that is why I lost control.” Java was holding herself and quivering. She got up and ran for the bathroom.

”Damnit! Sam, if I go, she is getting our first spanking of a child out of diapers, Ben worked hard to get less than one of the quads had to eat down. Now, because she started thinking of that Peter guy getting Nikki, she lost it all and she is scared. We have to talk to Anita and tell her he can’t go, when he is that unstable.”

”I will go ground Nikki for a month, that might make a dent along with what that creep was imagining doing to her mother. They look the same age.”

Sam knocked on the door. “What?” Nikki answered in typical “I Hate My Parents” tone.

Sam walked in, quietly shut the door, and walked up right behind her. She jumped and whirled around when Sam said quietly. “You are grounded for 32 days. Since, you seem to be on a rule-breaking roll, I am grounding you for one of the new world months, three of which will be 32 days long. This way you will be used to it.” He lifted her as gently as his anger would allow and sat her in a chair, he pulled Layla’s desk chair over and straddled.

”That is so not right. Ben is in his room right now fucking a guy, I am an hour late for a stupid curfew, when we live in a prison and can’t go anywhere, where we could get into trouble if we wanted. I was just sitting on a veranda making out with Emilio.”

”That proves your mother’s point!” Sam finally yelled. “You have gifts, but you don’t use them. We don’t know enough about these people for you to be somewhere secluded, giving him the impression that you are easy. Yeah, your bodies are sixteen, but your brains haven’t caught up. Nikki, you want the boys to think you are a good time, but when they present, they will be hoping the pack slut isn’t their mate. Because boys talk, they lie, they make themselves look like a stud and don’t care if it destroys the girl’s reputation.” Sam went pale. “Annika Jaelle Winchester you better not lie! Are you even a virgin?”

”I won’t lie. I fucked Michael last year. He wasn’t one, but I don’t know who. He was in too big a hurry. I fucked Colm when he first got here. You wanted truth, I fucked Emilio, he knows what he’s doing, which means he had done it with someone when he was in his A U. We can’t use protection and we can’t get pregnant before we present. I haven’t presented yet. Harm has, she’s a delta, her Dad said, that Aunt Charlie could tell her what is normal for newly presented Delta’s. She was mad because I think she had almost worked up the courage to ask her crush, Michael. Now, she has to wait until one of the guys who haven’t presented yet presents, so she can scent her mate. Dad stop with the double standards. You knew when Ben was my age that he and Brody were finding somewhere for Ben to stick it up his ass. Mom, Mom had been with dozens of guys, swung, and then married her brothers by the time she was sixteen.”

”Don’t you ever bring your mother in to a discussion about how big a slut you have become, how hateful, disrespectful or trashy. How filthy your mouth is. Your mother was brainwashed into having sex with her father when she was younger than the triplets. She had been raped while a werewolf filleted her to make sure she got Halvers. Her father pimped her out, she was often hurt by the men he gave her to. She thought he was her mate, so were could she go? She would die if she left him. When she was around sixteen, she had had you, D.J., Layla and was pregnant with Dec and Dee Dee. She was kind and caring and loyal. She was sweet, somehow naive and innocent. She didn’t lie, she definitely did not go after her friends’ crushes. She wasn’t barely staying with her age group in school, she had three PhDs and several Masters. She would have taken more classes, but life happened, and she became responsible for other lives beside her own. It would be the best thing in the world to have even half her heart or her gumption. The grounding stands if you ever disrespect her like you just did me, I will let your Daddy have at you. You will eat here, no guests, you will work on your modules and stay caught up. You will go to bed at precisely nine p.m. There will be an alarm that will sound if you try to leave, each occasion of the alarm sounding adds an additional month to the grounding. Lewd behavior or dress will be counted, for each seven times a month will be added. And no, she didn’t tell us, your mind just did.” Sam stood and towered over his first born, his voice bassed and growls laced through it. “If you ever lay a hand on my wife, your mother, again, I will make sure that your Daddy, Ben, Brody, Gramps and Grams know. Then it will be my turn.” He snatched up her bag, took her door key. “Every time you’re being a brat, makes your mother sick to her stomach and she loses the food she fought to get down, it will be a month. I was so overjoyed when you were born. Now, I can’t remember the last time I had pride in you. Goodnight, Annika Jaelle.” He leaned against the door and calmed himself. He heard crying and saw Layla. “I’m sorry for keeping you out of your room. Does she hurt you, LaLa?”

”No, Dadums. She is my roommate, but we are not close as sisters. She doesn’t want to be, she is embarrassed, because the newer kids ask how come her parents are the much younger sister of two brothers who are together. I asked Mom and Aunt Lish and they both said to ignore them. Because, I know how very much they love you and if I have to go my whole life with just the love of my family, I would still know more love than most do. The kids that ask are the new ones, the ones that we didn’t grow up with. I explain and they usually say nothing because my expression does not invite questions or they say, I bet you are never bored and things like that.” She looked down and blushed. She had every reason to be insecure, but she wasn’t, just embarrassed. “I know this is bad timing, but it is tomorrow. Aunt Julie is going to show a teen appropriate movie, lights on, then she has a dance floor set up, for our first dance. She said that she conned pizza out of Mom along with brownies, and Mom’s kettle corn. The guys picked first. Ben and Brody and DJ and Calla will be there. I get along really well with Calla, it’s nice her birthday is three days before mine. Anyway, Colm asked me. He was going to ask Dad, but he lost his nerve. We will have chaperones, one of which is my big brother and his fiancé. Colm didn’t sleep with her. He said she was a piranha and he doesn’t want a girl who will make him do stuff or start a feeding frenzy. He said his stepmother thinks he is going to present soon Aunt Nora said the same about me. We talked after he asked, and we realized according to the pamphlet Mooma wrote for our age group, he was beginning the marking territory stage of it. He just rubs over something that smells like his Dad or Uncle, until all he can smell is himself. He wasn’t trying to be insulting but girls primp and preen, and he said he can tell I am becoming an organic fashionista and I look pretty. I had read it too, but I let him think he told me. I think he will tell me if I’m his. I want to be. He said he wants to finish his college modules and I said me too. So, neither of us is thinking about doing anything but a chaste kiss Goodnight. Please, Dadums, you can check with Aunt Julie. And Harmony, who doesn’t want to take that step either, got asked by D.J., who she has a crush on.”

”I’m not going to punish you because your sister is troubled. If, Aunt Julie says, it’s okay, then you can stay the night with Harmony, Sorsha, Sierra, Senna, etc.” She grabbed him and thanked him, with what he thought of as normal teenager response, part terror and part excitement.

”I’m gonna bunk with Ren and Rain.” She smiled.

”I don’t blame you one bit. Goodnight, baby.” Sam smiled at her.

”Goodnight, Dadums.” She was gone, when he slid a protective shield over Layla’s belongings, so a vengeful big sister couldn’t destroy her treasures.

Sam came into the bedroom and remembered he hadn’t even mentioned Peter in his shock at her behaving like a slut, the way she talked to him, when she used to be so excited to see him. But the part that blew him away is she had hit her mother, Bunny hadn’t hidden it, she was trying to process when things went that far south of a good relationship. She was wondering if what Nikki had yelled at her was true, that she was a horrible mother and that if she was as psychic as everyone claimed then she knew where Nikki had been and who she’d been doing. Dean was sitting in her watching chair, watching her sleep. Sam walked over and Dean held his hand.

”Look at her face, Baby Bro, I asked her to take the glamour off. She said, she wasn’t hiding it, but she needed to process that her child had punched her twice. That she almost force kicked her in the chest, when she opened the memory. I can see her setup the kick, before she stopped herself. She said she got away with it, because she had lost control of one of her children enough that the child did something that made her almost kill her own child.” Dean took a sip of the beer he had gotten out of the mini-fridge. “HoneyBear said she is lying to us, we just have to be willing to look at this last incident slowly to see, she was not with Emilio, who flirted with her but is waiting to have sex until he finds his mate. Sharon called to ask if it were normal for him to shower so often.” Dean smiled. “HoneyBear said, she fell out laughing when she realized why he was showering so much. They did not give him a shot after I changed him, because he is without mate. He was in rut and he turned Nikki down because she looked like a girl who would eat it, if she was not pleased. Nikki was fucking Peter Parnell, she has bite marks, and slices where he fed on her, he infected himself, he will die if we don’t finish the conversion. He sodomized our little girl, Sammy. And she gave as good as she got. She clawed a fleur de lis in his chest and he put ink in it, so he could have the Murderer’s Mark. He bruised her throat and liked it when she bit him. She realized where Nikki had been when she came home. She couldn’t handle that a nineteen-year-old man had been sodomizing her baby girl. I want to hunt him and kill him. You can talk to Edward, but if he is not ready to be telemigrated to the mainland by lunch. I will give him a head start before I hunt him, let him feel what his victims have felt and then I will call...Sam, where’s HoneyBear?” She was gone and her nightgown was laying on the bed.

”Mom! This is embarrassing!” Nikki squawked as Java hauled her by her hair and Megadeth tee.

”Thought you didn’t care who knew that if they ask you will do them, right there, right then. This man is a killer, and he planned to kill you, but decided to draw it out, so your eyes will be really big with your surprise, as he guts you then has sex with the wound while you die. It’s what he thought about doing to me. He thought about doing that to a pregnant sixteen-year-old, he didn’t know I am married. He saw tiny, fragile and hindered by the pregnancy. I came to tell you to watch out for him and after you were done hitting me you went and sashayed your goods in front of him. You don’t need pants to be a whore, you just have to keep taking them off. Hit me and I will break that hand.” Pack and guests turned to look at a Mother drag her teen through the compound. She knocked on Edward’s door, he opened it, she shoved in pulling Nikki with her. He shut the door. “I’m sorry to bother you so late, but my teenage daughter came home looking like this.” Nikki folded her arms. “Show them or I will rip that shirt off and you can walk back to our suite in your undies.” Nikki showed them the teeth marks and the cuts. “She’s bleeding sullenly from her ass, she thinks it means she was safe, having good sex. Edward you and I know that if Peter hadn’t decided to draw out the pleasure of the kinky, whore-in-the-making he found, what we would have found when she went missing. He’d had similar thoughts about me, it made me sick. He was planning on finding me alone somewhere. I like you. I want your family to have a chance. I am not taking a budding serial killer with us. Those are going to be problems we left here. Peter, do you have anything to say on your behalf?” Donna and Becca were standing on the other side of the room clutching each other. Edward stared at Peter in a menacing, blank stare that was devoid of emotion.

Peter tried intimidating her with his size. She looked at him, he backed off. She looked at Edward with the same expression on her face. He watched her like she had just become more interesting. “Yeah, I fucked the bitch. I wasn’t the first, she liked me biting her and cutting her. Figures, she went home and told Mommy she said no.”

”Annika read his thoughts.” She said to her child. “Were you after the same thing tonight? He was planning on screwing your open wound while you died. You were planning on more orgasms and scars to upset your Mommy and Daddy and Dadums with. Go home. For the next two months think about what you saw in his head often.”

”Two months?”

”Annika if I turn around and you are not starting home, I will punch you back and give you the spanking you deserve.” Nikki stormed out and slammed the door. Dean, Sam, Sully and Janey intercepted her. Janey took her back. The men knocked on the door. Edward answered it. He smiled as they stepped in. “Donna, Edward, Becca, I am sorry, but he is not going anywhere with my family. There are other teams going. We can see about contacting any of them somehow and seeing if they will take him. However, if I am asked why we aren’t taking him, I will tell the truth.” She got in Peter’s personal space. “If I find you thinking murderous thoughts about my daughter or anyone else on this compound. I will take out your large intestines and use them to hang you with. If you somehow touch my child again. I will cut your dick off and fuck you with it. Then I will choke you with it. And when I turn around please start something so I can just kill you now.” She stopped beside Edward. “You and your wife and daughter and the one on the way are all welcomed here. However, if before sunrise, on the day after tomorrow you are still in the compound or the island. You die. My way. I think you would prefer anybody else’s. Until then I better not see you alive.” Her voice had warmth in it again. “Edward, Becca, Donna. Donna and Becca, you are welcome to try joining my self-defense class, it is mandatory before we go, guns don’t work, martial arts as a Jegfar will be useful in some cases, but knowing how to fight with broadsword, labrys, fighting sticks, is golden. Goodnight, everyone.”

”What the incredibly angry omega in the barely tied robe and nothing else said.” Sam said. “Goodnight, sorry for the intrusion.” Sam went to try and catch up with his wife, so she didn’t murder their firstborn daughter.

”Edward, I think, you, Anita, HoneyBear and I could have an interesting conversation about what our favorite part is.” Dean motioned with his head at Peter. “He still has a heartbeat by sundown tomorrow. I will let him loose on the island and hunt him, so he knows how the other girls felt. Then I will kill him slow. There are more than metaphysics and genetics that make HoneyBear and I perfect for each other.” He looked at Edward and smiled, the smile that monsters are afraid of. “Pretty to think so. There are almost three hundred or so Jegfar in this compound who are all faster asleep and can do this.” Dean disappeared. Edward smiled.

”He has style. Donna, Becca say your goodbyes.” Edward said without emotion.

”Edward, no!” Donna begged.

”If you lie. You die in front of Becca. Ever imagine doing either one of them?” Edward said flatly.

”Never Becca. But after I stopped being afraid of what that bitch did to me. I blamed the reason I’d been there. And it became my go to shower fantasy, just killing at first. But about the time you started letting me hunt with you, it changed to me using all her holes, before putting my gun up inside her and pulling the trigger.” Peter smiled at the pictures in his mind. Becca ran out of the room when he stroked himself.

”How many women did you kill, Peter?” Donna asked.

”I killed teenagers, Donna? Women are not as feisty they don’t fight as hard as girls do for more life. Teenagers will do almost anything if they think it will get them out. Fifteen trophies. In a box in my room, you can keep them to remember that I might have stopped after you.” She slapped him and ran out of the room. Peter smiled. “Shall we Death. I’d always wanted War to do it. She was the fantasy I only took out now and again to polish. She always killed me after the sex.”

”She doesn’t fuck monsters. I think I finally get what she has been saying for years. Being human doesn’t make you not a monster, what you are willing to do and who you are willing to do it to, makes you a monster. She won’t miss you beyond tomorrow. I will mourn the possibilities that your mother messing in things she didn’t understand, ended. They walked through the compound. They got admitted to the hall in front of the royal apartments. Anita came running up to Edward and Peter and stroked Peter’s arm, he just looked at her and smiled mistily.

“Edward what is going on, Bernardo said one of the others told them that She led her daughter by the hair to your apartment. Then the daughter stormed out was intercepted by her Grandmother and the men came to your place. She stormed out a short while later then the tall one, then the shorter one. He strolled out, with a smile on his face.”

“Peter here who has 15 teenage girls as kills, tried to kill her daughter but decided to keep using the girl until he tired of her. He was fantasizing about killing the Pregnant leader of the people who saved us from a world that was dying while we were leaving. He thinks of killing his mother and telling her that if she had let the fight to save the burial grounds go, he would still be normal, and then he would kill her and defile her wound. You are his special fantasy; you kill him after the sex. So, since he has to be off the island by sunrise or their leader is going to hunt him, or she is going to hang him with his intestines. I am taking him to die the death he earned. I need to know who we are dealing with, what I saw in her eyes and the leader’s eyes says they are both more of a killer than I have ever been, if she is bluster then I can kill her and them when we get where we are going, that way I know that my family and friends are safe. If she can do what she said pregnant and tiny, then she is probably someone we should just leave alone if we cannot genuinely become friends.”

“I’m coming. Save any arguments. You are not walking into their home, alone.”

”I thought the royal apartment would have more difference than this from the other cells.”

”I didn’t if it weren’t for the danger they are in, they would live in the middle of the compound. The only difference is how many additional rooms they need.” Edward knocked on the door. Speak answered.

”Told her when we were picking up your group to leave you, the kid and, Spotted-Horse or we would just have to kill you later. Death said. Anita won’t leave Edward or the girl. Anita had to come for the others to come or she would have killed you, the kid and Spotted-Horse. Death isn’t soft. She is practical and by being practical, she soothes the part of her that is a Mom, without ignoring the part that is a tiny, killing machine.”

”You seen her kill?”

” by hand in under twenty, outside, at night, only got wounded because they put an albatross around her neck. You add in her demolition work and she is an artist.” Speak scented the air and smiled. Java came out this time, dressed in skintight running gear, her toned abdomen was bare showing her vine of protection symbols and wild roses, her feet were bare, toenails shaped but unpainted. Her hair was back in a braid that, curled behind her like Nathaniel’s did, their hair was the same color, but his eyes would never look like hers. Her face could have been carved from stone. Her pupils bled to her beast then slid back. It didn’t look like being pregnant at this part, slowed her down at all. Her Alphas spread plastic tarps on the hardwood floor.

”So, you brought your stepson to the home of someone who said that she did not wish to see him alive again. Did you bring him to kill here or is he a gift?” She focused on him and then she smiled, it was chilling to see something so devoid of humanity on someone so young. “Alphas, he’s a test. He says whether accepted or not he dies here, and it ends here, he won’t be looking for revenge, he had made himself ignore the signs and the child whose name I can’t say right now, almost paid for it.” She looked at Edward. “He damaged my child enough that she is in the medical bay for anal and rectal damage. I dropped her off because she tried to hit me again. I figured separating myself from her for tonight was in her best interest.”

”How’s it a test?”

”De, he wants to see if she is capable of doing what she said.” Sam said his eyes slipped and he took a deep breath and they slid back.

”HoneyBear if you can’t. I can make an Alpha show and say he is insulting me, by offering my omega the kill.” He whispered in her head.

”I am looking forward to it. The little prick is imagining ramming me and cutting your breasts off my body.”

Dean growled. Peter stepped back. Edward pushed him back in place.

She snapped and she was wearing a rubber apron, with pockets. Speak and her mates felt the sound bubble slide around them. The doors all locked so no one will interrupt them. There was a knock. She looked at her mates. They nodded. Ben came in. He walked over and gave his too slight for human eyes to see, trembling, mother a brief kiss on the lips. “I will love you, no matter how you kill this scum that planned on killing two of my women.” She raised an eyebrow. He went to stand beside Speak so the prisoner couldn’t get away. The speakers blasted, “Symphony Fantastique” a steel inverted “U” appeared. “I hope you don’t mind. I like music, something gothic and heavy, when I work.” She snapped and Peter landed on the tarps under the frame, which was about twelve feet high, naked. She hummed briefly while she sliced, the curve of his ass, he flinched. He bled like a stuck pig. She quick as a snake blurred out of her place by his hip and appeared by his hard cock. She changed her mind and her putty knife from her pottery kit appeared in her hand. “My brother’s and I were engineered for pretty much the same purpose. I was trained as a “Cleaner” or a “Message Leaver. I was not an assassin like my big brother. I was not a hit team leader like my middle brother. I learned as much about anatomy as my youngest brother. He became a doctor. He was not genetically altered. I was so I became very adept at dismantling the living.” She took the cock with her left hand and sawed Peter’s cock off at the base, she sealed the wound immediately, stopping to use the severed part as a conductor’s baton. Then she used knife oil to lube his ass, she shoved it in all the way. Put a ring through the end and pulled out and pushed in several times. He was gagging when she pulled it out and lay it on the table. She looked at the blotchy face. Then slapped him. “Stay conscious. Or I will happily remove your eyelids and give you adrenaline.” She picked back up her Bowie and slid it just deep enough across his abdomen. She began to pull the small intestine loose, humming as she went, using a smaller knife to release it from the abdominal cavity without puncturing it. She had stopped the bleeding and hooked up tubing to replace the organ, so his system would not go immediately into shock. She leapt up and place the organ over the pole. She ran her hand down it, her magic making it spongy and elasticized. He was conscious and smiling. She turned his happy face to his stepfather. Edward walked up and after, putting Peter’s cock down his throat. He slit his throat. The music stopped. “Don’t test me, Edward. I’m not Anita, you will never be more sociopathic or apathetic than any one of the three of us will. We were genetically engineered to be the soldier you call when this is what you need done. I don’t live as her, because as you know, you either have a soul or you don’t. I love too many people to give up my soul. But if you test me again. I will do what it was pointless to finish doing to him, to you. I have made friends with a lot of people trained to be sociopaths. I sleep with two of them and raised and trained one. I offer friendship or at least an understanding, one last time. Our lives are not a game. We don’t play games. We make solutions.” She stepped off the tarp just as the blood would have reached her feet. Waved her hand and everything was gone. The room smelled pleasantly of Lavender and Vanilla. “Do you want him prepared for burial or do you want the incinerator to take care of the remains.?”

”The incinerator.” Speak and a black man, not quite as tall, but just as muscular, helped him wrap the remains. She sent it to the incinerator and in a move that confused Edward, she prayed for his soul. I hope you choose friendship. You will be an asset. Nothing has changed, if you go, you go as Wolf, lion or leopard from your universe or a Jegfar from mine.” She searched his eyes. “You have started over Edward. That somehow, is real, here. To everyone who will go to Gehenna, they either know you as Anita and Bernardo’s scary friend, some are naive enough to think they are your friends, let it be true, they won’t hurt you, they cannot be used against you by a myriad of enemies, because you have none here. Our enemies on Gehenna will be shared. I know that you want to be Ted, you are tired of being Edward, you want your newborn to love you and laugh and reach for you, just like Becca still does. I am a trained therapist, and I can see every thought you’ve ever had without a touch, unless you are very powerful and hiding from me. Peter used to think horrible thoughts before his father was murdered. He made sure the beast he saw signs of would follow the blood trail home. He was curious. He would have done his best to protect Becca, which he did, he was not saving Donna. He mutilated animals and made it look like animal kills. He liked using his hands. Your coming into their lives saved their lives from the monster they would never have seen coming. You do good every day you are a father to Becca, who is stronger and more resilient because of you. Donna is tougher and a better mother. You have stopped evil men, and yes, evil does exist. I was raised by true evil. As in a Devil up for a spot of fun. You never lost your edge, but you learned because of Anita, that there are no shades of black, in the soul. They are all various shades and strengths of light. Black is evil and White is the Heaven brigade.” She sighed tiredly. If Donna would like I can help her connect to the power laying, dormant in her. Dean will pay you the respect of changing you. We don’t get all wrapped up in ceremony. But he is Vezető or king, you know he is not passant because he was there to pick you up. I can do Becca and Donna; the baby will be fine. I became one while I was pregnant, and it was a painful thing. Now I bite your shoulder, a doctor cuts my arm, you drink from me. You lose consciousness for five minutes. Then you and Donna will get a shot to help you seal being mated. You will know what to do. Becca will get no shot but she will start to grow and leapfrog through puberty. By tomorrow night she will look and, in some ways, behave as a sixteen-year-old. Any time after she might present as Alpha, Beta, Delta, or Omega. Jegfars appear to only have one Omega, which is me, so you don’t have to worry about that. She feels Beta, then within the next year she will find her mate.” She backed away. “Goodnight Edward. Welcome to Éteri Derű, Ted Forrester and Anita Blake, Remélték Barátai.” She bowed, her eyes never leaving theirs. 

“Think about what she offered. A new beginning, where this did not happen. She wasn’t clear, but Nikki is in the hospital wing from damage caused to her rectal sphincter. We are letting her heal without Mommy’s help. Since, Mommy’s an evil bitch who should have been drowned at birth. Dean is stepping back from Csomag Törvény or Pack Law and invoking, Királye kiváltsága or King’s Privilege and ignoring that what Peter did would usually mean death to him and all who might avenge him. He meant what he said about talking sometime about your favorite part while the ladies had their soft drinks and you had his Glen Finnan. He sent twelve cases to the new world. It will be for the most special of occasions.”

”You won’t join in the conversation, Sam?” Edward asked completely interested.

”No. Speak, Keith, me and a few others have killed lots of monsters human and nonhuman, but there is no part we enjoy. We will always take the kill, sleep well at night, but we do not revel in any part. Not criticizing those who do. I am a very content and happy man because of this guy and Assassin Skipper and twenty three children, twelve of which, I actually did, there are three sets of twins, one set of triplets and two sets of quads. I thought she was eighteen when we started, but she was fourteen. That was ten years ago, but Jegfars grow differently. Nikki is nine, almost ten, but looks like she is sixteen and behaves like she is a nymphomaniac three. I have never missed being as weak and powerless as I felt human. I was a Halver, which is what happens if a lycanthrope fillets you, but doesn’t puncture or bite. That was better than human, but I still couldn’t save them when I wanted to. But this has helped me do better, not perfect, I’ve messed up, but it’s getting there. If I can just get them safely to the cell, then it will become even easier.”

”So, Becca will be older than sixteen, maybe?” Edward answered with humor momentarily lighting up his eyes.

”Possibly or she may go slow at first and by the end of the year be mature. We stop aging when we are physically mature. The people who engineered us, they had her for a two years, they did a spell where she wakes each morning a virgin, they thinned her cervix to erase evidence of para. They messed around with her genetically and she is frozen at sixteen, that was, believe it or not ten kids ago.”

”Are they still around?” Edward asked, his eyes icing over again.

”No, when we showed up to rescue her, she blew the explosives that she escaped long enough to plant. Turned the place into a new wonder on a planet that is beginning to show the end that is coming, with a new lake, caused by her charges.”

”I need to be getting home. Please have someone let us know when to show up. Can Becca stay here tomorrow night?”

”If she wants to, we would be honored. I have another daughter, who is about a year younger than Nikki. I think temperament-wise, they will fit well, and she made friends with a new girl from yesterday and was helping her deal with getting used to how fast we can move, etc. They are having a chaperoned teen pizza party, movie and dance on Friday. I think I already know of a guy who would be a gentleman when he asked her to the dance if you would like him to come by and ask you first, he will. His name is Simon Franklin and he went through the conversion yesterday.”

”Thank you. I will talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.” Edward walked out of the room. He knew it would hurt his girls, but he finally, didn’t have to worry that the monster they trusted would hurt them. He shook his head as he thought about how Anita and Java would be instant friends or uncomfortable enemies. He was betting on the munchkin making sure they were friends. Still, he waited for her.

“She prone to spurts of violence like that when she loses her temper?” Anita asked somewhat hostilely.

“She hadn’t lost her temper when she did that. She was just showing Ted, that she never bluffs, she is not afraid of getting her manicure messed up and she actually likes killing people who have hurt her people. That bothers her, she just wanted to work with old books and be a Mom. She hates having a part of her that enjoys doing that. But she will always have it, more than any of us, she was trained to be a killer. She has killed more than any of us, even the former military people. You have that piece of you, Anita or you would not be Edward’s friend. Yet you are the person who can be a loyal friend and love with all you have and wouldn’t mind having a kid when we get to the New Planet because this life and its dangers will end, and the dangers of the other world will not be yours directly. Goodnight Anita. If you need a doctor one of our nurses will be standing by while you have your leopard forced, just call one of us and we will see someone comes right away.” Sam said evenly.

“Thank you. I think we can manage. You have been very hospitable, considering. Goodnight.” Anita walked back to the door, then just turned around and walked to the door. Speak chuckled, so did she. They said Goodnight to each other.

Sam said goodnight to Speak, Keith and Ben. Ben ran and caught up to him. “Dadums.”

”You okay. She was shocked when you came in the room. She said. “Oh, God! My Son! What will he think of me, after I do this?” Then she took a breath and went back to being an emotionless killing machine, because whether or not she would have to kill Edward rode on whether or not he thought she was a killable threat. She had to make him see that, she can kill, we don’t protect her, she doesn’t protect us, that we are all dangerous and tired of war. That was common ground they could meet on, once he respected her. Did you know about Nik?” Sam asked this amazing grown person, whose whole lower arm fit across his hand when he first came to them.

”I didn’t know about Peter. And she and I will talk about that when she is home. I did know about Michael and I kicked Michael’s ass. He turned her down the next time, she found out why and came in my room without knocking. Let’s just say that, I started magically locking my door, I had just docked, if you know what I mean?” Ben turned red.

”I read you loud and clear star command.” They both laughed. I told her to get out and I would be in her room when we were done. I was not leaving his fired up docking bay all prepared with no incoming star fighters. She flounced out. Brody was mortified and said, it was his Mom’s night off and his Dad’s night off it might be nice to have a family dinner. I was welcome. I told him to give me time, then I would be there. I called and Nik and I had a long talk, Dadums. She is afraid she is like Mom, she said. I was ready to rip into her, then she said that Mom, never let familial connection or sex stop her and she thinks she’s the same, except no happy ending for her. So, she said she was trying to feel something for a boy. She was home on time yesterday, but she fit someone in before curfew.”

What does she mean like her Mom? Java loves sex, but by choice, there would have been only two people on the list. John molested her and pimped her out, then, he erased her memory, told her she was someone else and that they swung as a couple. She was so confused about how to show love by then, that Aunt Alicia and her brother slid in there, we saw that while the sex made her happy, we didn’t forbid the twins until they raped her under Max’s spell. She almost died like they planned. She dropped hard that day and that night was the DB extermination. Here we are ten years into our relationship and Dad, and I are just figuring out how to keep your mother healthy. She needs the little things, the touches when we pass each other, the holding her hand while we go over figures. The thinking risqué thoughts at her, out of nowhere. They are as important as backing her when crap like this comes up. Nikki is mad enough at Mom that she told her she wished Peter had played with her, then she could live the life she wanted.” Sam rubbed his tired eyes. “Your Mom hid her hurt and told Nikki that she had just earned grounding until we leave for Gehenna. Then if she would like to try living on the surface to get away from her own mother, she could give it a try.”

”Poor Mom, she doesn’t even understand why Nik is acting so ugly. Nik is in love with Harm. She thinks. The way Harm talks about D. J., says the feeling is not mutual and she shouldn’t feel like that about her because she is her first cousin. She wailed about being a freak, because she is inbred, since you and Mom are sister and brother. I told her she was not screwed up because of her genetics and thinking she might have a crush on her cousin is not a reason to turn into the pack slut. I am not going to keep beating up the boys unless they take it or hurt her because she knows better and she is not having a hard time controlling her sex drive, she is choosing to be a slut. She said I was in love with Mom, just like every other man here and I was choosing her over who I was supposed to protect. I told her not to quit her day job, her acting wasn’t all that good. All she was doing is sleeping with any guy Harm, mentions liking, so Harm will not want him, but she is going to destroy her friendship with Harm, no boy in the colony will want to date her cause she gets around and she will be alone and have no one to blame but herself. Then I said if she really is having a hard time not sleeping around, I would go with her to see Genny. I didn’t tell her but one of the new guys thought she was pretty, the other guys were quick to explain that Nik will give him a ride, but she was selfish, spoiled and stupid, there were other Jegfars in the jungle.” They both laughed. “Greg the new guy, is Michael and I’s age, but he seems very mature. He said pretty, not hot. He told them, they shouldn’t be mean, maybe she’s going through something and as her friends and family they should try to help her. I like him. I hope he will still be interested after Nikki’s Walk of Shame tonight. If he told Nikki that she needs to put more value on herself, she might listen. He is cute, not related, won’t let her have sex with him, because he knows it is what she expects and won’t buy she is stupid, because she would be the only one out of 26 kids not to be ahead of the curve. DJ caught on and he realizes Mom will still spend one on one time with him, without fussing, if he asks her to.”

”Thanks for the update on the teen scene here at Éteri Derű.” Sam patted his shoulder.

“Dadums does it ever feel like you were never as young as any of them? I know it is only four years, but when she was stomping her foot and wailing about never ever finding someone to love. I looked at her and couldn’t remember being that overly dramatic or thinking it was okay to tell my mother who went through a hard pregnancy and died giving birth to me, before they got her back, that I wish the serial killer had gotten her. I really wanted to punch my own sister in the face when she called our Mom a slut.” Ben wiped his hands down his face in a gesture that was just like his father’s.

”You are 21, I am technically 38. I don’t remember being 16, but I know I was always in danger from things she has never seen, I was dealing with the fact that my brother and I were living for hunting trips so we could be together and having to remember not to be too affectionate in front of Bobby. By the time I was your age, I was openly at home anyways, in a homosexual relationship with my older brother and trying to curb some of my risqué tastes, so I don’t scare him. I finally asked to be on top then and within the year realized he was up for the risqué stuff as long as I remembered he was still the Alpha. When I was ten, I knew the way I loved him wasn't the way the other ten-year-olds at school felt about their big brothers. No matter what drama is going on for us, we have tried to keep all of our children able to be kids. The day we took Nik home from the hospital, HO came out of the woodwork and we’re going to kill all of us and take Bunny and Nik to turn into lab rats. Your Mom was exhausted from healing the damage Nikki did to her body. She made it look like she took the baby and ran into the woods. We took off in the other direction, gave Nik to Aunt Ellen and went back to help her. She had killed all but six of the twenty five or so operatives that followed her. I killed four, your Dad was late, he only got two. One of the guys kicked her rib in, but she didn’t react. We got home she tortured and then despined the mole because he said he hoped it took a long time for Nik to die when HO got her and ran their tests. Your Mom lost her temper and destroyed the guy, with her claws. Bobby and Rufus couldn’t hang, it was too monstrous even though they heard the guy say that he was going to kill them all if they had successfully caught Nikki and Bunny. That broke her heart. She couldn’t do more than behead and delimb the body she couldn’t cut him up and mail him to his master. She dropped we helped her. We walked out and the DBs had everyone at gunpoint. She grabbed one of their guys. She was going to make them give Aunt Jo, Nik and go with them. But Sully and Janey, came up so we had them in a crossfire. We were thanking them, and your Mom just dropped. No pulse, no nothing, she was dead. Then Adrienne noticed that her body was getting colder. The first Dervor warren we cleared, COF, bit her and injected Dervor venom into her body, she converted it and became the first Jegfar. We found out what it did to her, it took two people who were like her and brought to the surface their nymphs, we jumped Sully and Janey. We were pregnant with DJ by sunup. Your Mom came up with the plan to bring down HO and the DBs, got kidnapped and tortured, killed all of them. She got pregnant with Dec and DeeDee, before we were settled into Sanctuary good. She was 17 while she gave birth to the twins, let herself get captured by PESTU, got pregnant with Layla, who matured faster than the twins, they are actually about six months older.”

”All of that, but she could relate to what I needed, she made me feel safe, even though she said I was dying, I knew she would fix me. She has been through so much, yet even with Nik being so mean. She didn’t yell back. She parented but she never yelled. And I saw how much Nik hurt her by saying what she did. I knew she knew before I did, but she never said a word. The night we had decided would be our first time. There was just a bottle of lemon and mint tea to sooth, lube on the nightstand. She never said a word. When I was ready, she made it easy and normal to talk about it with my Mom. I hope Nik apologizes on her own, but if she doesn’t, I will make sure.” Ben had tears in his eyes.

It won’t have any value unless she wanted to apologize. Goodnight, old married guy.”

”Goodnight, older married guy.” Sam laughed. “Please tell Mom, I love her, and I am proud of what she will do to protect her young.”

”I’ll tell her.” They walked separate ways down the hallway. Sam entered their sitting room through the side door and stopped. The sound of vomiting and gagging filled the air, with the sharp scent of bile because if she had any food on her tummy it was long gone. She looked up at Sam, she was shaking, and Dean was rubbing her back, she sat back against the tub, put her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and started rocking. Her eyes were glassy. Sam looked into her mind to see what among the choices was causing the drop. She was seeing Nikki, all split open, with a puddle of semen in the wound. Her breasts were missing. Nikki sat up and asked her. “Why didn’t he kill you, you deserve it, you are a slut, I was just confused. It hurt Mommy.” She moved fast and gagged and choked on the last of the bile in her system. This time she collapsed when she stopped. Dean caught her before she hit her head. He caught a flash of Tas asking. “Why was there a man hanging in the living room by his intestines. Did we run out of rope?” Tay screamed and said. “Mommy killed him, she is going to kill all of us when we leave, because God won’t want her or her wicked children in the new world!” They ran from her. Java screamed and started beating her head, trying to get, the nightmare out of her head. Peter had it sewn back on and he was screwing her wound as she bled out, and he was breaking the babies in half. Dean heard her stop breathing when the nightmare her stopped breathing. Her eyes were dilated and fixed. Sam started screaming for The Grandfathers while he worked on her. Sam thought to Adam, that they needed him. They both felt the tug when her heart stopped. Dean fell back against the door; he could barely see, and everything sounded far away. He heard Sam hit the ground and thought that had to hurt, then he was looking down at his body and at his mates souls as they gripped hands and looked for him. He took her in his arms and Sam wrapped both of them in his long-armed embrace.

”This is not your fault, we should have said no after you did a portal, dealt with Nikki, and everything else. What were we thinking, of course it brought on a major drop.” Dean laughed, then he just stopped.

”Alpha, are you okay?” HoneyBear asked in a scared voice.

”Yes. If I didn’t know just how he feels about you. I would wonder with the way Speak is cussing you out as Keith and Adam work on us and he works on you. HoneyBear, were did you do that before?”

“It was one of their tests. I had to be able while showing no true emotion, torture and kill whoever they put on my U. I could not stop in less than ten minutes or the remaining time to the nearest minute would be how many guards got to enjoy me while I was tied down. I never got given to the guards. I was at a place where the fact that Douglas fearing me, gave me my only source of joy.” She looked at Dean and Sam with more fear in her eyes than they had ever seen.

“We are not walking away, I know I could do that, never have but it didn’t bother me, and I wanted to help.” Sam said.

“It might disgust you both but seeing you do that, the humming, the music, pretend change of mind for the weapon, the depth of the carve, enough to terrify, not enough for him to bleed out before you were done.” He hugged her. “It made me hard. And it made me worry just a little bit less about you being able to survive in a bad situation. Not that you didn’t save the day today, but I was terrified for you the whole time.” Dean hugged her. Sam hugged them both.

“Without the Winchester men in my life. That is who I would have grown up to be. It is what they made me for.”

They felt someone warm pass through them and The Grandfathers were there with a dark-haired woman. The woman worked on Dean, Gabriel worked on HoneyBear and Cas worked on Sam. Dean was snatched out of their embrace. Sam started fighting the pull on him, then Java started to be drawn back. They woke up at the same time and Gabriel held her up, so she could brush her teeth and rinse her mouth with peppermint mouthwash. Dean thanked the others. Adam whispered to Speak, what she needed to keep from dropping. Adam asked what caused it. They both said he would need to ask. Nothing they witness here was for anyone else to know. Sam thanked his brother and asked him to just forget and never ask. Adam didn’t like it, but he agreed. Dean leaned against the door. He thought at Ruth to move the day’s appointments a couple of hours out. Please apologize to The Forresters, and if she would ask Ellen to cook breakfast. She yawned, apologized and said consider it done.

”Thank you. It is important that we show no weakness in front of Edward, excuse me, Ted.”

”She’s an Omega, and she had to kill several times today, hold open two portals to alternate universes, deal with the fright of one of her children being hurt that way and that child yelling at Java what she did, hurt her. Then she had to kill that monster to keep her child safe and to make sure the Father doesn’t become a problem. I am not fussing at you Dean. I am fussing at my friend Death, who keeps forcing herself to be Death and she matches Sam’s nickname for her inside. I still respect her. She is still the best friend I’ve ever had. I don’t care if she is slaughtering armies with her bare hands or powdering a baby’s bottom. She showed me, I can, not that she can, but I can have a family, change some diapers and still be a scary MF.” Dean laughed.

”She taught me the same thing. I gotta go help her level out. Poor, poor me.” They laughed. Dean’s face went serious, he was expecting Angel fussing.

”I told them about the events of the day. They were glad he was stopped before he could kill someone else. He was going to stop by and get Nick’s head screwed on correctly. I asked him to not explain, he said okay and they left. She’s conscious, buried under the covers, literally, and she said that what she saw happening with Nik, is why she freaked out and drug her to listen to what Peter really thought of her. Nik called her a liar and tried to hit her again. I have to shelve it, or I am going to medical and spanking her like the three-year-old she is acting like. They undressed each other and climbed in; she was asleep. When she sensed them, she moved into position to have her butt touching Sam’s front and her fingers curled up against Dean’s chest. They both sighed and fell asleep.

”Dad, Mom, Dadums, wake up!” Ben was shaking the bed. When he saw they all were awake, he continued. “Dad, Dadums, strangers came through the passage and Krissy is saying she talked to you Dadums. Dad you have about twenty-three minutes before you are late to change Edward, that would be bad. Mom, I think Donna and Becca will understand, Nik is hemorrhaging, and Adam needs to talk to you, only you.” Ben whirled around because she was up and out of bed at a blur. He peeked to see if he could help, she looked rough, that was a good word for it. Her eyes were bloodshot, her face was pale, her hair looked like she had been shocked and she was in one of Dadum’s tees. She blew her nose. And closed her eyes when she opened them, they were sparkling, rainbow hazel, her hair was pulled back in front with a silver barrette studded with amethysts that he gave her for her birthday. She had silver mini hoops in all her holes. Her color was no longer sickly, but she was still pale, she ran her hand over her face and her cheeks had color, her lips were moistened, and her nose was no longer red. She swished her hand in her mates’ direction and they looked well-rested too. Their hair was groomed. They all smell like their usual healthy clean smells. Java put on a purple, cotton jersey fabric button front dress and a gray shimmery kapok gray sweater, that looked silver and made her eyes grayish. She slipped her feet in purple hemp flats with bows. She threw kisses at her mates and popped out and popped in medical.

“Adam, what’s going on? I can hear how slow the heartbeat is!” Java took a deep breath and told herself to be calm.

”Her sigmoid colon has ruptured. You can fix it magically. I just don’t know if you can fix it fully, protect your trips and...” He got a good hold on his sister. “And save her baby too.” Java swayed.

”Adam, How, she has not presented yet, how did little boys who haven’t...Michael. I may have to personally kill my cousin’s child, instead of being the reason he dies. He is a cocky, assholish, alpha. She’s his cousin, he didn’t care that he set off a heat, which forced her to present. She has been hiding it from me all this time and just like she said I was too busy to notice that her smell is different, it is not vanilla ice cream anymore, it’s more like orange sticky buns. Oh, Sweet Lord! How far along is she? Has she been doing a glamour?”

”Yes. She is halfway into her fourth month. She is better prepared to have hers than you were. Nora said, you were underweight, weak from fighting Dervors, you flatlined.”

”No offense, but Janice did almost the same surgery on me when I was twelve, it was hard to find maternity clothes when I got pregnant. I was grown enough to handle being her mother, she isn’t ready to be a cactus’ mother. Is she conscious?”

”Yes. No yelling, she needs to watch her stress.” Adam said sternly. She swayed again. “Adam, should I call the Grandfathers, I am still so weak, from last night? I am not sure I can hold it all together while I heal her.” She leaned against the wall.

”Do what you can while you call for them. You are more powerful, normally, but I can see if Tasha or Ruth will come.”

”Thanks.” She walked to ICU where they had moved her baby. “Granpa, please, please, hear me. Nikki is going to die, me too, which means parentless children. I can’t heal the damage that monster did, hold her here and her baby, while holding on to trips myself and I am drained from the bad drop that I had last night. I pray to God, please let my Granpa come. I can’t just let her go. Please, please.” She pulled open the curtain, stepped in and closed it back. Nikki was so still and quiet. It seemed wrong that she was quiet. That her face was inanimate and blank. That the heart that beat so weakly belonged to the shrew who was yelling at her last night. And her heartbeat had been strong, healthy and young. Java walked to the bed. “Nikki baby, Momma’s here even if you want me to go. You just have to get better and throw me out!”

”Mommy? I’m sorry. I really screwed up. Please don’t try. I can feel how weak you are. At the very least, you will lose them. I am getting what I deserve for being so horrible to you. I was so mad at everything, and I took it out on you. I am so sorry...” She fought to stay conscious. Java screamed for her mates. “I take it all back. I hid this, then got mad because you didn’t see through it and fix everything, make me be a stupid kid again. I thought I was in love with Harmony, but she isn’t this way. We talked this morning, before breakfast, I begged Uncle Adam. She said, she got confused when Ben and Brody first came out. Then she presented, which was a thin slice of hell, I agreed. She took one look at DJ and she knew. Even though Michael refuses to mark me and he forced me. I didn’t know why he was hurting me like that, why he smelled so good, then it happened. I felt the spark. I didn’t say anything. I told him I love him and even though he knows we are mates, he said he didn’t want a slut who was in love with another girl. He’s a jerk, but I know that what Harm said is true, I think I said it, because Michael has a rep, and I didn’t want this pain. We have been getting through our heats, then he sleeps with whoever is willing, even a couple of times with Mel, just to get my scent off, so Ben won’t beat the crap out of him. He always tells me to find someone, so, I asked Peter. I lied; he was scary. I knew what he was...” Her eyes fluttered again. “I hoped he would end me. My body would be all messed up, so you would have incinerated it and you would never have known.”

Java smoothed her hair back and kissed her forehead. “We need you. We will not be okay without our noisy girl. Granpa Gabriel just stepped in. I’m going to stand on the other side. I’m still here.”

”Hi, Nikki. Not feeling too great, are you?” She shook her head weakly. Java swayed and Dean caught her, she turned and hugged him tight. Sam kissed her head. Then he held Nikki’s hand.

”Hey, squirt. You’re Dad and I are here and Ben. Nobody is mad at you. We just want you home with us, we will even help you pick out names. I think there should be at least one Bertha or Brunhilde in the family. Nikki scrunched up her nose. Gabriel told Java he could save them both, but it would be close. 

”Baby, it’s safe to sleep now. Momma’s going to take you under, “Baby Mine” still okay?” Nikki nodded. “Baby mine close your eyes” Java sang in a tear-soaked version of her usual alto. By the end of the first verse Nikki was asleep.

”Nikki is healed completely, no problems or bags in her future. You kiddo, look horrible, your glamour faded. I have bad news.” He gestured for one of them to pick her up before she could hit the floor. Dean swung her up and her head lolled back. She straightened her spine and bared down and focused. “Dad said a weapon that North Korea tested has set off a series of deep earth seismic events that will have the planet shaking itself apart, the last two months before you go will be completely unstable, the dome will be safe the compound will be tested, many times as hurricanes and tsunamis hit the island. Earthquakes will shake the ground, but no matter how much, the foundation and the compound will hold. Everyone needs to be prepared so they do not panic and try to leave the safety of the dome. Naomi asked me to give you this list of things that are needed. She put them in order of the priority, she said, we need to start daily shipments of as many supplies as we can, with 300 people, depending on how many preggos pop because of the news, we need as few supplies to worry about while caravanning to the cell as possible. Ideally, if it were just people and your overnight bags, that would give them less incentive to attack the wagons.” Gabriel added quietly.

”That is at least twelve stuffed people hauler wagons made retro, so it doesn’t rust or turn to ash before we get to safety. Or preferred fourteen people haulers. And probably ten to twelve draft wagons. We need to get the craftsmen started. Granpa can they be magically made of indigenous materials and still be okay?”

“Yes. We need to get every human who is planning on not staying behind changed. I can do about ten children a day or three adults. I can do Donna and Becca today. We need to do all eight people from Buffy’s group. Marianne will help Anita to force her leopard. Marianne, Missouri and Tasha will be going Jegfar. The daughters of the Micah’s bodyguard are going with Jegfar. We almost have how to change the hereditary wolves to Jegfars worked out, but we can’t change Anita’s leopards, the virus is not even based in the same family as LPV. Granpa, maybe you could ask him, to just make us genetically compatible, because some of their mates are us or the for now hereditary wolves, who will be us. Please, Granpa?”

Gabriel closed his eyes and then he broke out in a big grin. “He said to tell his hyper, efficient great-granddaughter, it is done.”

“Thank you, Lord. Thank you.”

How many newbies did you tell Krissy yes for?” She smiled indulgently at Sam, he wanted to save everyone he had ever met, she got it, because she wanted to too.

”Ten. Five adults, five kids.” What is really going to be a big issue is how many little kids we have. I can cocoon the wagons they are in, but not if they all are with their parents. We put them in one and plant Willow, Tara, Tasha and Ruth, who are powerful and will kill with magic to protect the children. I guess anyone who has to Snuggie sac their infants will need to go in the warded wagon. I should be in there. Not only do we have babies who will be in a Snuggie sac, I am the one If the warding down somehow, we several peaceful witches, who have to depend on magic, which may not work, craft may be it. Willow has had to fight, fight before, but she is it. Who else would be able to offer a serious threat without using magic? We should just ward them all, so which one has precious live cargo in it, doesn’t stick out. It will also help keep the supplies from being taken. Naomi said the hardest part will be getting through the city before the evening storms. The humans who almost survived and some early groups to Gehenna, who scientifically knew Earth was in trouble, found Gehenna, built ships made deals with the other side, they got there okay, but unprepared and they ran out of food, so, the ones who didn’t get eaten before they got the virus are now cannibalistic too. They will be after supplies, but we would feed them for a long time and Naomi said they are breeding so, there are cannibal children too. She said to remember that anything that lives on the surface is not human anymore, period. She sent a listing of all our new neighbors, the ones to just avoid, the ones that will attack straight away and the allies. She said several of our less run of the mill monsters, have thrived on Gehenna.” She saw Nikki stirring. “Sam, will you ask Becca and Donna if they would please come to the apartment for the conversion, invite Edward, so Heather can do the cut and the ejections. Dean, you might want to ask Mark and Michael to your office so Michael can get his priorities straight, understand that he triggered presentation in our daughter, refused to mark, but used her for his heats, he told her he didn’t want a slut for a mate. Yet, he is the one who told her to sleep with other guys so no one would figure out she was his. He encouraged her to lie and hide all this. I will need to schedule time with Genny, she is troubled, she had self-esteem issues anyways and Michael rejecting her, and refusing to mark her made them worse. She tried to convince herself she is in love with Harm, who came and straightened her out about that at least. Still, she knew what Peter was, she was hoping he would kill her and mutilate her body, so we would incinerate it and never know she was a slut and four months pregnant. She has her heat when she is pregnant, some women do, she does. Our little girl tried to kill herself, when she couldn’t get up the courage, her words, to slice her wrists because it hurt, she asked out the serial killer and jumped his bones. She didn’t tell me, but I saw, he called her my name during the rough sex. Even the serial killer wanted her to be someone else. She wanted me to let go. Never.” She walked over. Picked up her daughter who weighed thirty pounds more than her mother and was nine inches taller and popped out.

”I know I don’t need to tell you but I am. Watch her, she is wound tight, dropping again and has four months to get people organized and now has personal, family drama happening in the middle of it all. She could wind up here, if we aren’t watchful. And she is way underweight for trips. I know the babies are only five days along, and you lost two of those days because of the time difference, but she lost five pounds in five days, she should have gained about ten before she knew. She weighed 83 pounds that is not a lot, she carries that normally, she weighed 88 lbs, which means she lost weight, to be her normal weight. I have errands, so do all the others but pray if you need us. Let me know if you want to see how he handles breathing without lungs. Gotta go. Love ya!” Gabriel popped out before they could thank him.

Java bathed her baby, who was very excited about the little girl she was going to name for her Dadums and Grams, Samantha Jane. She said she was glad that she could just let her belly show. She smiled a little smile. Java made sure she felt clean and then Java was lotioning her, like she did when she was a baby.

Java brushed Nikki’s shoulder blade length, caramel brown, wavy, thick hair, until it shined then she braided it. “We are going to talk to Mark and Michael, he has a responsibility to you. He started your heats and if he rejects you, you will die, marked or not, you skin has touched. Your mates.”

”Mommy, no! No!” She snatched the heavy silver brush that Sam had given her mother when he went through pregnancy with her. It was going to be heirloom, hers when she had Samantha Jane. She hit Java with the brush three times before Java grabbed it and sent it to the other room. Nikki slammed her mother back into the wall, put both of her wrists in one hand and used the other to punch her, Java fought a little she didn’t want to hurt the baby or her baby, but this was not happening. Nikki bit Java’s throat hard with her fangs and ripped. It wasn’t a major artery, but it was squirting blood to the beat of Java’s heart. Java punched her hard in the face, but Nikki was psychotic, and Java couldn’t make herself hurt her child, plus she was beginning to feel woozy. Nikki slammed them down on the floor, Java’s head and back taking all the weight, Java tried to fight but she couldn’t seem to move her arms. Java was keening and begging her baby to stop. Nikki’s eyes had shifted, her face was an unrecognizable mask of rage as she put her hands around Java’s neck and squeezed and banged her head against the floor, Java’s feet drummed and kicked, she tried to get enough air to think what to do that wouldn’t hurt her child. She called out to her mates and her oldest son and her father. Her vision start to go spotty. She had the thought she couldn’t feel her bottom half, then she was dead.

Nikki kept squeezing and banging until she realized how still her mother was. She saw the pool of blood gathering around her head, which was a funny shape, her eyes were fixed and dilated, and freckled by petechiae. She felt for a pulse or signs of breathing. There wasn’t anything, no breathing, no pulse. Nikki got her Dad’s razor out of the medicine cabinet, lay down beside her mother and slit her throat.

Sam had just finished sending the lovebirds on their way, Edward would make an interesting Jegfar, he was looking forward to it.

”Sammy! Help me! She is killing me! Help! I can’t get free!” Sam was up and running for his apartment.

”Ben, baby are you home? Your sister is killing me. It doesn’t hurt! Oh God! Nikki won’t be able to deal with this. Help Us!” Ben was guarding the front door. He yelled at the patrol; they would have to take over there was an emergency. “Ben don’t let her hate herself please, she needs help!”

Dean had just paid half now and half when the fourteen people haulers and twelve draft wagons of huge proportions were finished in one month. He checked it off and went to the next item.

“Dean! Oh God Dean it hurts! Help me, please she can’t deal with this! I love you, please forgive me!” Her voice faded. Dean was up and running to her.

Sam and Ben hit the outer door at the same time. Sam unlocked it. It was eerily quiet. He knew the not at school little kids were in the playroom mid-morning to after lunch. They both pulled their guns. Sam motioned for Ben to go to the kids rooms, he went to their bedroom. He got to the bedroom before he started feeling dizzy, he shook his head, he turned the corner. He saw Bunny first. Then he saw his little girl, then he fell over dead.

Dean hit the suite gun out, he ran for their bedroom. He saw his brother first. His eyes were dilated and the hazel, he loved, was just a thin ring around the pupil. He looked up and fell back against the tub, as he took a deep breath and stared at the bodies of his daughter and wife. Then he slid down the wall and died.

Ben came in and found them. He called Sully and started screaming for the Grandfathers. Then he sat down on the sitting room couch, got sick, and started to bawl. Brody and Sully got there together. He pointed for his Gramps. He grabbed Brody and held on for dear life. “They’re all gone. Nikki killed Mom, which killed Dad and Dadums. There was so much blood and Mom’s head looked the wrong shape.” He squeezed Brody tighter and sobbed. “The last thing she said was, “Don’t let her hate herself, she needs help.”

Sully squatted down in the blood and picked his daughter up and started rocking her, he was humming, “Stand By Me”. He could feel his heart breaking. He whispered his mate’s name over and over in his head. She ran past Ben and cursed as she dropped to her knees and put her arms around both of them. Then she closed, Java’s eyes. It was better now except for the strange shape of her head she looked like she was sleeping, just like Sam and Dean did. “How were any of them going to function without their precious Királyi Familie? Dean’s dumb jokes, Sam’s forgetting that he wasn’t alone with her whenever he touched her, and Ladybug’s gentle presence and her fearless fighting to keep them all safe. This time, Fate asked too much, Ladybug couldn’t hurt her own child. She never even spanked them.

Dean smiled as he heard laughter. He walked toward it. Sam, Java and Nikki were playing with triplets and a single baby boy, that he knew was theirs and a baby girl and baby boy, that were their grandchildren. He rushed over and picked up Robert Adam and the baby kicked and giggled.

”I know how very dead we are right now, Alpha. I also know we have use, so they will bring us back. If they don’t, what can we do about it? Enjoy playing with them, since we will not see them until we die again.” Java smiled tranquilly at him. She looked relaxed. He kissed her then handed her the baby. He walked away a little ways and put a sound bubble up, he called Sam over.

”What happened?” Dean whispered.

”Only if you promise you won’t freak out on Nikki, she is very troubled, she is going to need, “Lock you up where you can’t hurt yourself or other people therapy”, if he even lets her be brought back.”

”I promise. That bathroom was my worst nightmares come true.” Dean’s eyes misted.

”Mine too. I’ll show you, from Bunny’s viewpoint.” He touched Dean’s face. The face that he had loved all of his life. No matter what happened now, he had been able to have his brother and they had found Bunny. He let the memory play. Bunny was bathing Nikki. She told Nikki that Michael would be coming over and he was marrying her, period. He pushed her into heat when he forced himself on her, their flesh had touched, it was a done deal. Nikki wasn’t really functioning. Nikki took the silver brush and was hitting her with it, trying to cave in her head. She blinked it out of the room and Nikki slammed her mother back into the wall, put both of her wrists in one hand and used the other to punch her, Bunny fought a little she didn’t want to hurt the baby or her baby, but she was not going to let Nikki destroy herself. Nikki bit Bunny’s throat hard with her fangs and ripped. It wasn’t a major artery, but it was spurting. Java punched her hard in the face, but Nikki was psychotic, and Java couldn’t make herself hurt her child, plus she was beginning to feel woozy. Nikki slammed them both down on the floor, Bunny’s head and back taking all the weight. It broke her back, severed her spinal cord and broke her neck. Bunny tried to fight but she couldn’t move her arms. Bunny was keening and begging her baby to stop. Nikki’s eyes had shifted, her face was an unrecognizable mask of rage as she put her hands around her mother’s neck and squeezed and banged her head onto the floor with all her might. Bunny tried to move her feet, but nothing would move, she tried to get enough air to think what to do that wouldn’t hurt her child. Her vision went spotty. She had the thought she couldn’t feel her bottom half, then she was dead. Nikki kept choking and banging until she realized how still her mother was. She saw the pool of blood gathering around her head, her eyes were fixed, dilated and the whites were freckled by petechiae. She felt for a pulse or signs of breathing. There wasn’t anything, no breathing, no pulse. Her Mommy didn’t answer, she saw that her Mommy was dead. Nikki got the razor and laid down beside her Mommy and slit her throat so we couldn’t save her. Bunny took her away before she could see her body. I heard laughter too, so I walked towards it and found them playing with the babies.

I don’t think Nikki wants to go back and Java won’t want to leave her firstborn baby girl here. She doesn’t get a choice, all of us dead means we are still a triad, which means we can Alpha her home and help her through this. And we can lock Nikki up in a modified cell in the basement until she is better. We let Genny work with her. We don’t let go, because her suicide proves Nikki, who loves her mother is in there and what happened today, with Peter, and the others was mental illness.” They both looked over to where Nikki laughed and giggled, like a sane, non-homicidal teenager, who adored her family, but her mother most of all.

Gabriel snapped Sully, Jane and the engaged couple to their beds and knocked them out. He whistled and Rowena, Crowley, Anael, Cas and Hannah gathered in the doorway and looked at the mess.

“Excuse me, Gabriel? You did say he wants the triplets saved, because he has some bloody use for them in the future, RIGHT?” Crowley asked. The miscarried fetuses were no longer in the mother, let alone in uterus. He just shook his head.

Rowena went to the daughter and sealed the wound then started replacing her blood flow with magic. She started the tiny hearts beating again and Gabriel reversed any damage from being without oxygen. She went to Java and felt her head. “Not complaining my love, but a caved in skull, with brain leaking out like her head is a split melon, is outside of my abilities.” She looked at Anael. “No point in bringing them back before her, because they will not come easily.”

”She’s right. Red, Doll. Fix Nikki’s mind. I just put her in her mind. To them she is napping. Figure out when and why it broke and fix it if you can as an observer, if not, come out and let us know. If you can fix her. The boy will reveal his real feelings and apologize. He will get married by me. And we will be great grandfathers, Cas. Let’s get to it.”

“I will do what I can my love.” Rowena made herself comfortable in a chair in the living room. She closed her eyes and let herself fly. She saw the girl, younger than she is now, she looked about six or seven, run into a door with a fairy reflective light, lighting the room with soft pink light and faeries to dancing on the walls. The little girl got under the covers and something dark walked through Rowena instead of being a monster, it revealed itself, she gasped at who had terrorized this little girl enough that she had turned him into a monster in her dreams. She wasn’t aware but tears ran down her face. The monster hovered over the little girl and she begged it to stop, he didn’t fit in there and he was hurting her. He laughed and said. I have been drugging your Mommy for a long time. If I stop giving her the poison she will die, if I give her too much, the poison won’t keep her Mommy alive. If she tells anyone or lets them see in her thoughts, he will let her Mommy die in pain. Rowena watched as Nikki grew older and the monster would find places for them to meet and she needed to be there on time, so she would miss modules or not get her homework done. Mommy and Daddy and Dadums were always fussing at her about her schoolwork. But she had to let them think that she didn’t care, or he would kill her mother. Mommy figured out some of all the bad the monster had done, and she killed him, but she didn’t know about the monster hurting her. Now, her grown up self doesn’t remember, but it is so angry at Mommy, why couldn’t she see what he had done and take all the bad away. So, she would be someone Michael would want. Big her, killed Mommy, now Daddy will send her away and she will die when Earth dies. She should die, good girls didn’t kill their Mommies. Rowena cried as she raised the protection around the memory and the girl struggled as it settled in her conscious mind. Rowena settled back in her body and shivered. Gabriel hugged her and warmed her.

”Bad, huh?” He asked gently, then kissed her deeply. “You are back here with me.”

”Whoever would have thought that this is exactly where I want to be?” She walked out to where the bodies had been cleaned up and washed in their respective body washes. Hannah or Anael had done the same for the girl and put her in her bed. Rowena swallowed. Then she noticed that Java was very pregnant and in a cerise colored cotton skirt, that went to her ankles and a kapok and hemp woven long sleeve, tunic length sweater, she had on knitted thigh highs in cerise made of wool, humanely, resourced, held up by hemp ties and cerise hemp and natural rubber flats with an embroidered design.

”The wee lass has already paid so much for those twins being in her life. I don’t think she can handle more, especially this Max had been raping the little girl since they first moved to Sanctuary. She suppressed the memories, but they were bubbling up and making her act out against her mother in particular. I think she told the boy some of what she remembered and he could not deal with it. He handled her roughly and she tried to kill herself with the monster from the parallel universe, but it didn’t work out, because he wanted to kill her mother, it was all just more than she could bare. The boy loves her and is on his way to declare himself. Hannah you might want to get the girl back together. I will entertain our guests while you all finish up.” Hannah hated for the witch to tell her what to do. So, naturally, Rowena did every chance she got.

Rowena looked in at Nikki’s body. Anael was a fashionista, so she probably dressed the girl. She had on a navy blue mid-calf length cotton dress, with little red stars all over it, red thigh high knit tights, that most likely tied at the top. The dress had an attached matching sash that could be tied for shape over loosely bowed for comfort. Her feet were in navy blue flats made of hemp and naturally made rubber soles. She softly shut the door gathered coffee that the wee lass had started as soon as she came in. She took a China plate and arranged an assortment of chocolate chip, white chocolate chunk and peanut butter biscuits that the wee lass kept on hand for her clan. Rowena set it on the table, cleaned up were the oldest boy had been sick with a snap of her fingers and used a charm to make the smell of the lavender sprigs in a vase and the vanilla candles that were lit spread strongly through the room. The knock on the door was right on time.

She languidly strolled to the door to see if the boy would get more insistent. He was almost banging until his father’s quiet voice told him to calm down. Rowena opened the door the boy hurried in his very weary, worried father walked in behind him.

”Please have a seat, they are not quite dressed. We have had a busy morning.” The father collapsed in a chair.

”I’m sorry, ma’am but where is Nikki I have to talk to her right away. Please?” Michael looked frantic; he had been crying.

”She is in her room. I won’t have you upsetting her.”

”I won’t.” He ran back to Nikki’s room. He knocked quietly but rapidly on the door.

”Coffee?” Rowena asked Mark. He just shook his head.

Nikki was playing with the brother she never got to see. The triplets had disappeared, and her mother’s belly had grown a huge baby bump. She had just laughed delightedly. She hated she had done what she had. Mommy and Dadums would let it go as long as she was alright, but she could tell the difference here in Daddy. He had killed others for looking at her Mommy wrong, or close enough. Nikki doubted that being his daughter would buy too much leeway, when she had killed her, after squashing her like a bug. Nikki knew she would never be able to use the teenager’s favorite line of, “You don’t love me!” ever again, because her Mommy was a trained assassin and soldier and she only hit her once and not as hard as she could have. Nikki knows her exhaustion, weakness and surprise had given Nikki a temporary advantage but at any point after the initial attack she could have killed her, but she couldn’t hurt her. Even here she kept stopping Daddy from glaring at her. Nikki gazed lovingly at her Mommy; she was so lucky to have her. All that mattered if she got to go back, was that she be well.

Nikki jumped and gasped and Java tried to get up, but she was struggling in the soft grass. Then she laughed happily when she saw her daughter’s baby bump come back and all the babies were gone but Robert Adam. Nikki played with him. She felt tingly all over and she blew her parents a kiss as she faded away. She sat up in her bed to Michael frantically begging her to please let him in. She checked to make sure she was dressed. She was in the dress her Mom had bought her for this year’s family picture, it was very pretty, and it was comfortable. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Michael rushed in and shut the door. Nikki locked it magically.

He gently pulled her down on her bed and got down on one knee. “When you said yes. I thought I have got it goin’ on, because you wouldn’t even date. But you said you would meet me. I jumped you, I was crazed for it and I was taking it, period. I had had sex before. I knew that what we did was way better than any sex and it made me soft and warm inside. I wasn’t in a hurry for a round two or to go tell the gang. I wanted to just keep laying there spooned around you. It scared me spitless when you started to cry. I actually cared, it wasn’t just, reflex. When you told me, what was your deepest, darkest, scariest secret. I freaked. I was so mad! Not at you, Nik, at him and I couldn’t do anything. So, like an idiot, I blamed you, because my world was never going to be simple again. Then my body stopped wanting to screw around. I thought I’m broken. So, I got madder at you. Then the thing was practically poking its way out my trunks when I saw you in that purple tankini you were wearing at the pool on teen day. You looked so hot, toned, tanned. I pulled you into a closet and again, just like the first time, I yanked your bottoms down, yank my trunks down and stabbed in and your clinching was like being home. I didn’t realize it was because you were being hurt. Then you got self-lubed enough for it not to hurt and it wasn’t sweet like the first time, it was fast and frantic, and we were both a little mean. You were looking at me, like I had said we were dating, and I freaked and was mean. I said something that wasn’t close to true. Then I got the note you left with Dad. I heard they had you and Peter was dead. Dad said you were in the hospital. I told him everything, I swore him to secrecy. He said your parents needed to know. I promised him if he helped me get this.” He opened up the box it was a beautiful, old-fashioned white gold band with a Pearl mounted on it, so it was protected and one small diamond on each side in a filigree setting. It was my Mom’s engagement ring, that is what they think of you and yes, they know what happened, but your Great-Grandfather with the blue eyes, told them, so, they would know that you’re stable and will be going to see Genny once a week just like me. Then, we will go together once a week, when she thinks we are ready.” He paused and she teared up. “ Please Nik, please give us a chance. I will love the baby, but I am asking because I love the mother.”

Nikki flung her arms around his neck. “Can we get married here, just family, before the baby comes. You in a suit, me in a pretty, maternity dress?”

”Absolutely!” He kissed her. They both really participated, no illusions, no doubts what the other one wanted or meant by the kiss, just an expression of love and caring. It got heated. Nikki put her hands on his bottom, and he stroked the sides of breasts. He was backing her toward the bed, after all they were still in heat, but he stopped himself. He wanted to make love to her again, which is what his Dad called the time that was so magical, he didn’t want a quickie before a parent knocked. She stiffened when he stopped. He kissed her gently. “I want what we had that first time, I want to mark you, I don’t want a quickie that we are trying to finish before the parents start demanding our presence out there.”

Nikki smiled. She kissed him softly and nodded. He took her hand and put her engagement ring on it. He kissed her finger then took her hand and they unlocked the door and went to face an angry Winchester, two angry Winchesters. He figured that he lived because Java was giving him a chance to make it right.

When they walked in holding hands, with a ring on her finger and Michael shielding her. Rowena took a sip of tea and let Gabriel know to wake them up. She gestured to have a seat. She pushed tea and some sweet tea biscuits over to Nikki. “I doubt your tummy can handle much more, Annika.”

“Thank you, Granma Ro.” Nikki took a small sip of tea. When it stayed, she sipped more.

Dean had been memorizing their faces in case this was it for him. He was laying with his head on what was left of Java’s lap, her belly claimed most of it, looking up at them as they leaned against a large tree, whispering so they wouldn’t wake Robert Adam or Nikki who got sleepy. HoneyBear was running her fingers through Dean’s hair. Sam had a contented smile on his face as she caressed his stomach and chest. She seemed to have after the big drop yesterday, settled into being wife and mother. Just like always, if she loved, it was completely and forever. She had cried tears of relief that she could feel Nikki’s mind settle into being Nikki’s mind. She had never acted any different toward her. She just seemed relieved that Nikki believed she was forgiven by her mother. Dean knew if they made it another hundred years, he would never understand how anyone could love to depths that murdering her was forgiven. He pulled her down by the cerise sweater she was just suddenly wearing and kissed her. Just a kiss because he loved her. She had mentioned once that she loved the way that John would kiss her “just because”, no other reason and would come up behind her doing dishes and start swaying with her and sing a song in her ear. She smiled gently at him, “I love you, My Love.” Whispered through his mind in that way she had that seemed to caress his soul and make him believe everything would be just as it should be. Dean started to tingle all over, he looked up at them in a panic. He reached for her and then faded away.

When Dean opened his eyes, he was lying next to their empty shells, they were wearing the clothes he had seen them wearing wherever the meadow was. He popped up and noticed the angels and Crowley were all standing at the foot of the bed. He went to Gabriel. “Gabriel, if you can only bring one back please let it be her, she, the children need her. She has already forgiven Nikki. I don’t think she ever blamed her. I may be the pack leader, but the heart and soul of this pack has always been and will always be HoneyBear. She would be miserable, but I think she would fight it to lead the pack to Gehenna and to help them to accept our loss and the loss of Earth. She was so glad to see Robert Adam, but it paled in comparison to being able to feel the trips moving around in her belly, they had futures, he never did. Please?” Dean felt his eyes mist, but he didn’t care.

“Dean before you makes us both uncomfortable by begging, all three of you are coming back. Java is still having a high risk pregnancy and she is due now about the same time as her daughter. To save the triplets, I was told to fast forward the pregnancy, like we have done many times, while this time it saved their lives, it also endangered them, so for the next week, she needs peace. You are trying to prepare 250+ people to leave Earth behind before it goes bang, and it will start showing up in weird ways all over the planet in a week or so. You and others will be out of the bubble and she will fret. The last thing she needs is you acting like an idiot to your oldest daughter.” Dean started to say something, and Crowley snapped his mouth closed. “Thank you.” Gabriel said with amusement as he glanced at Crowley. “Nikki has already agreed to start going to therapy with Genny, so has Michael. They are in love and mated, so Papa Bear is going to have to just do a lot of deep breathing. He asked her to marry and she said yes. They asked the oldest living male family member’s permission, mine, and I said yes. In times of great stress or peril to the pack, the Hadnagy can give permission for a marriage to take place. It is going to happen it will be easier on the preggos if you are not acting like an idiot the whole time.” He sat Dean down on the foot of the bed. “Java doesn’t know, she never knew, he was as adept at hiding in his mind as she is at finding someone. Max began paying to rape Java when she was six. He was who her mother was trying to keep her from when she didn’t notice the signs of OPS and DBs. If he got to have Candace, which he settled for, because a third party wanted her untraumatized, which was HO. Then they left Java, over drugged and bundled outside of John’s motel room door, the third party made sure he got back before she could freeze to death. The third party used a drug they developed to erase the existence of him in her life accept as a member of the twins they were going to swing with but John thought they were gross. There was no way when Max had found her again, he was walking out of her life. He would meet them and pay lots of money to sodomize her while choking her unconscious. It fascinated John, to watch her beg for him and then fight as much as tiny, eight year old girl could for her life. She would kick and scrape his arms and then she would go limp. John wasn’t watching, but Max always made sure to leave her alive. Then he did a charm on her so she wouldn’t remember him when they showed up to swing be her friends and try to rescue her from her abusive father. He would threaten his sister, the two of you, her daughter and choke her out, repeatedly in her office here and at Örök Szentély, when she was out, he would use her ass, she didn’t remember, he did a charm to remove his scent from her. When Nikki was eight, he started raping her, every chance he could get her away, until the day Java killed him. He managed to hide it from her then, because it would be a separate blow when you all found out. His hope was in a suicide note left by Nikki.” He told Crowley to give him his voice back. “Before you start yelling two things, they are right out in the living room. “Think like your sixteen year old self, the womanizer, not the man who was fighting not to attack his little brother. You have just made love for the first time in your short but busy sexual career, you know what you feel toward this girl is different, that you could see just sleeping with her for the rest of your life, see her huge with your baby, you don’t realize because you are in rut that she didn’t say yes, and you can smell her heat. You know it means you are probably mates but aren’t sure and while you are cuddling for the first time ever instead of fleeing before pillow talk can start, she tells you this horrible, dark secret that she hasn’t told her family, her best friend, no one. You get volcanically angry, but you know her mother didn’t know, or the guy would have died painfully and the fact her dads and grandfathers haven’t just shot him is because they don’t know either. This information makes your head spin, and you can’t hurt the guy, because he is dead and there is no one to blame. So, you lash out at the only target left the girl who just ended your childhood. You say horrible things and you want to take them back but then you realize she is sleeping around, you conveniently forget that you told her to, because you didn’t want anyone else to know that you failed your mate. Then she leaves you a note that says she is going to commit suicide by asking out the serial killer from the AU, you start searching and calling out and no one who knows will talk to you and those who will, don’t know where she is. He was terrified, he went home and told Mark everything and he came here to ask for Nikki’s hand. Mark is here to tell a father the worst words other than your child is dead, he will ever hear. I know it is not your thing Dean but be understanding. There is trauma they both have to work through, Nikki now has to add murdering her mother to things and they have to keep their peers from finding out, because teenagers are brutal. Can you do that? Sam will process this on his own, but Java will blame herself because she trusted him. If she thinks you blame her, you could lose her for good this time, as in, HE, will tell me no, I can’t bring her back.” Gabriel looked concerned as Dean shook with rage and caught his breath, when he looked up, he was a little pale, but otherwise normal.

“Yes. I am going to take a page from her newly acquired book, of moving forward and not stumbling back. She told Edward to grab the chance to be Ted, a father and former Marshal, who loves his wife and is thankful that his friends Anita and Bernardo get a chance at surviving, because how many people ever get that Second Chance, so often dreamed of? I can’t go back and follow my gut and tell the twins they cannot come with us and be part of the pack. Alicia does not deserve to be punished for Max being an evil asshole, she suffered plenty because of him, too. Tasha and Asa thought they had a loving, good son, they don’t deserve mine or anyone’s wrath. And HoneyBear, he had been after her and making her suffer since she was six. When the mother was getting too mature emotionally, he switched to the daughter, which is going to be hard for HoneyBear to deal with. She suffered so much at his hands, he doesn’t get to take my girls’ happiness and futures.” He rubbed his face. “Can you put them back in their bodies. That’s creeping me out. I also want to see my daughter with an engagement ring, looking happy and slightly green. I want to ease Mark’s mind. I want to let Michael know that I am glad he got his head working like his head, because he is a good kid. I am going to have two married children, one of which is about to give me twin grandchildren.” Dean smiled from ear to ear. “They will have to deal with three a.m. feedings and dirty diapers.” Dean laughed imagining Nikki’s reaction to a poopy diaper that she cannot just pass the owner of to her mother. Dean went paler. “She knows, now. She got my thoughts. She’s thrilled that I feel like I do, but she is feeling guilty, Sam is letting his anger go because, there is no one to be mad at. She is letting that crushing guilt go. I think seeing that Nikki knows and is okay, will help her.”

“Promise me, you will go be with Dean if you start to feel it and I am not, okay?” Java begged Sam.

“No. Dean and I agreed, all of us is best, but if that’s not possible we are not going to ever leave you again. No more letting our Omega doubt that we love you as much as we do each other.” Sam held onto her tightly. They both felt the tingling.

“Do you feel it, Sam?” Java asked worriedly.

“Honesty. Bunny do you feel it?” Sam held her tighter, she was shaking.

“I feel it. I promise, My Heart.” She held him tighter.

They both gasped and then they woke up holding each other on their bed. They sat up looking around frantically for Dean. He hugged Java and kissed his brother. Then he wiped her tears and kissed her and her baby bump.

“I am so sorry I brought him here. But I can’t say that I am sorry I helped Alicia the DB would have done horrible things to her before they killed her. I can say I wish it had been just her that called me and asked for help. She called Tasha. This is going to devastate her and Lish.” She started crying. Then she took a deep breath and wiped her eyes. She stood up straight.

“It has been a humdinger of a morning. Is it still morning?” She heard Ellen calling everyone to lunch. “There is so much to do before I have to get Dinner started. Children to convert, mate check, no one goes unmated, because they would be very lonely and who would answer their ruts, so with Peter dead. I need to see where that left us. The mates need to carry into the next generation, then there might be intermarriage with some of the humanoid colonists of the planet.” She asked her Granpa’s opinion. “Should I switch everyone to Gehenna days? So, we aren’t thrown out of whack by the space travel and time differential.” Dean and Sam smiled indulgently, she was in her element, she had nonviolent important pack business to decide and she was happy.

“I think you can decide that after you meet your new son-in-law to be and settle your cousin’s nerves.” Gabriel said with a smile.

“My baby and her babies and my other baby who actually was becoming sorta my baby.”

Dean started to chuckle.

Sam said. “Hold me, Dean! I understood what she just said.” Then he laughed.

“You know Granpa after I take care of this, I think I just need a good old-fashioned nap, all by myself.” She smirked at them and sashayed to the mirror, smoothed her hair and walked to the door. They both jumped up and followed her. “Bye everyone! Thank you for saving us, again. I love you!”

She kissed them both until their ears smoked. “I need both of you so bad, it will be hard to concentrate on the worried grandparent-to-be, new son-in-law and telling Nikki who still hasn’t figured it out that she is having twins.” Dean kissed her until the frown smoothed out.

“They will also know that what happened when you came back and you were feeding on them during sex, was Max’s spell. You forgave them, you learned from it and realized you had sex with at least four people because you weren’t sure they would love you if you didn’t. You reevaluated your relationship with them all and things are better. You and Alicia are friends, and you are having time for Charlie and Jo who have been your friends longer and you hardly got to spend time around before.” He nibbled her ear. “Move forward, and don’t be a worrywart.” He smiled at her sideways. She giggled and kissed Sam. She smiled and they both reached for her bump. They could feel somebody moving and stretching. They all three smiled and the angels and helpers faded away.

Dean walked into the room first. Sam was holding Bunny’s hand just in case anybody was in a choking mood still, she had been fine, but Sam realized he wanted her to be cautious at first, just in case the knowledge of why she had been so mad at her mother made her mad at her mother again. Sam felt disappointed in himself, but he knew he would always choose Bunny over everyone except his brother and there he could never make a choice he could live with.

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long, we had a baby emergency times two this morning.” He stuck his hand out for Mark to shake and then he pulled his cousin in for a hug. HoneyBear hugged Mark and smiled at him. Sam shook his hand and hugged. “Michael, did you have something you would like to ask Sam and me?”

Michael reached back and helped Nikki stand and then he put his arm around her possessively. Dean swallowed the growl at any man holding his little girl that way. So, did Sam. Java growled.

“Before you ask us anything, I want to hear your reasoning without embarrassing my daughter for your behavior towards her. For men, the more ladies you get the bigger stud you are, for women, the more men you have been with your choice or not the bigger slut you are to the men, who are looking for another notch in their bedpost. I can’t change thousands of years of thought, but I can make sure that the man who marries my daughter understands he damaged her reputation and see to it that he apologized for the damage, because some people will never see her differently and her choices for friends and social group are about to narrow down to just these people period because everyone else is gone. So, in addition to the apology, without discussing her private business how are you planning to make sure to clear her reputation. She voluntarily was only ever with one other guy. But the other guys her age talked one of the new guys out of asking her to the dance. You have done damage only you can fix and if you want that ring to stay on her finger and the chance to put another one on it, you have to at least admit your lack of veracity to your buddies. So, that young man is not influencing the girls in that group not to become friends with her.” Java folded her arms across her chest which Mark had looked at periodically since she met him. He wasn’t as blatant as his brother or as disrespectful, but she was letting him know she was aware of his staring.

“Java, I already talked to Emilio, Greg, Colm and Simon. I think that the physical contact of my fist to Dane’s face will be required to get him to knock it off. He is in all cases an ass and no one really likes him. He seems, well he…,” He looked pale and sad. Nikki hugged him and he leaned into the embrace. Java stroked his arm.

“I noticed the similarities myself, Michael. I think he needs to meet with me, as whacky as that sounds after my own issues of late. I still handle his age group, I am only backing off of continuing your sessions because of the conflict of interest, now that you are going to be my son-in-law not just my second cousin, who I did not grow up around or who only did a few years of growing around me. I only have a MRN in psychology, online schools are a wonderful thing. I specialized in children, you and Nikki are not my area of expertise. Dane may always be.” They all chuckled.

“Dean, Sam and Java, you know what she told me that first time, where I swear, I didn’t know I had forced anything to happen until I talked to Dad. The rut hit fast, and I had been interested before it hit. It developed into forever way too quick and I was reeling from the emotions of being with your mate for the first time and the best sex, excuse my frankness, I had ever had. I am amazed at how good cuddling with her feels, how she fits perfectly, then she gets tense and whispered one of the last things I would think she would have had happen to her. I believed her right away and I wanted to comfort, but suddenly I wasn’t sure touching her was okay. I was angry at him, but he was dead. I got angry at you, but I have come to know you well enough to know, you didn’t know, unless that was why you killed him, but she said she had never told anyone else. Finally, I had anger and one target, and it was awful of me, to treat her that way after what she told me, it reinforced everything that he told her would happen if she ever told anyone. I wish I had hugged her and rocked her and let her sob and when she was done, I wish I had told her she was so brave; it couldn’t have been easy to tell me, but it must mean she felt like I felt, and I would go with her to talk to Genny or to tell all of you. I screwed that up and I can’t go back and fix it, but I can make sure that she never doubts I love her again and that she knows I know she is totally not a slut. She had wanted to save it for her mate because she had heard you tell her Aunt Jo, that you wished you could give your virginity to them. He stole that possibility from her, and I was on my way to making it worse for her. She forgave me and said she wants to raise our child together. Your Granpa said he would perform the ceremony here and my family and yours could come, me in a nice suit and her looking amazing in a pretty dress. Then maybe a dinner just our families here in your suite. Our dining room couldn’t hold all her brothers and sisters and all mine and all of our parents and my aunts and cousins and her grandparents.”

“Michael, please come and stand right here in front of me please.” Java said her eyes still cold and her tone was brisk. He was trembling, but he kissed Nikki’s knuckles and let go of her hand and walked to stand in front of his girl’s very scary mother.

“Understand me, believe me, never doubt my seriousness, I mean every word that I am going to say with equal fervor. Are you with me?” Java paused.

“Yes Ma’am.” Michael straightened his spine. Her respect for him climbed another few notches.

“I told my mates one day several years ago. That you wanted to be a good kid and a good man, you just needed someone who saw you and knew you were not your brother, someone to tell you that it was okay to not be like your twin. I thought with love, discipline and individuality, you would become someone who was worth the time I invested in you.” She paused and sighed deeply. “There will never be a day for the rest of my life that I don’t wish that someone could have reached Marcus in time. I thought I had lost you too, for a while there. Triggering a heat in a girl younger than you and forcing her to answer your rut. Then she told me that she loved you, that you were mates, but you wouldn’t mark her. I planned to have a long talk with your parents and you about the baby that you created when you were willing to have sex with my little girl. I can see how much you love her, and she loves you. Therefore, you have my blessing to marry her. However, when you marry her, you will be a man, you will carry your share of the load, when we are light years away from everything we know. You are no longer a child and you may no longer ignore what being a grown up in this pack means. And if you hurt her ever again, in any way, I will come out of retirement to hunt you down and personally strip the skin from your body. Is this also clear?”

“Yes ma’am.” She stepped away and went to sit on the sofa, heavily.

“Don’t sit down Michael.” Dean said. “They only reason you are alive right now, is because I love my cousin and he took a huge risk and brought his family to Sanctuary because I said he was in danger. He never asked a question, he just trusted that I wouldn’t say it if it weren’t true. The whole pack helped when HoneyBear was prisoner of OPS, Sam and I leaned on each other, but at first, we were not together, because I screwed up and didn’t have faith, when I should have. During that time, Sam leaned on Sully and others, but Mark was one of the few who would talk to me, if it wasn’t business. Your Dad believed I shot her because she was suffering, her shoulder was just about ripped in two, she was geysering blood from the wound, the leader of the enemy was drinking her from her jugular, I was terrified that she would turn and lose her soul and we wouldn’t even be together in death. Her eyes as she looked at me, begged me, then she said goodbye to Sam and the creature threw her down. I knew if Sam brought her back, she would die on the chopper and he might not make it back in time. She asked me to not let him get himself killed. I was messed up and never remembered to tell Sam that, but he wouldn’t have believed me then. Mark said that she would have wanted to protect Sam, no matter what. So, I owe him several for that, for staying when he found out we were genetically engineered, he has been a good friend. I know now that you were scared out of your mind and very angry, because the man who hurt Nikki was already dead. I can tell you, he did not die easy, HoneyBear riled is a scary thing. So, Mark, take care of her, be gentle and patient, because she doesn’t just get over years of trauma in a day. My mate is still dealing with her PTSD from being captured by our cousins. She and Sam and I all see Genny once a week, there is no shame in asking for help when your brain is about to explode. Love her like she deserves, or I will let HoneyBear have you.” He hugged Michael.

“Michael. Realizing you love someone so much that they can destroy you is one of the scariest moments of your life, but it is also one the best moments. You found love, fear, anger and the need to kill all in one night. You get to live because you were reeling, your times were off on the track, you weren’t flirting with every female in sight, including my mate, you were actually quiet. I knew whoever she was she had you tied up in knots and then Ben told me, who it was. I tried to remember how off you had been, but mostly, I just kept seeing Noisy Nikki, singing The Rainbow Connection, over and over, offkey when she was three. But I died today and while I was waiting for the angels to decide if we were coming back. I saw how Dean looked at Bunny and I realized when you thought no one was looking that is how you look at Nikki and she looks at you. Heaven knows the two of them and I have screwed up, but we always come back to how much we love each other. Do that with my firstborn and we will get along alright.” He hugged him and patted his back. Michael took a deep breath and sat beside Nikki, she took his hand and kissed his knuckles. He leaned in and kissed her. Sam chuckled it was like watching Bunny and him whenever they got a chance. When Nikki stuck her hand in his button down shirt. Bunny cleared her throat. They both turned red.

“Mark, you want to add anything?” Dean asked.

“You covered everything. I am really sorry that Max wormed his way into y’all’s lives. He has been the cause of so much misery for so many.”

“I don’t think I will ever forgive myself. Yet, I can’t wish I never met him, because The DBs would have killed Alicia. And I would have lost my mates because Tasha wasn’t here to save them. I love them, I just wish I could bring back their son and brother and kill him a thousand more times.” Java’s eyes slipped then slipped back, when Dean reminded her about being calm. Mark, I am doing a final head count today and tomorrow, so I can send it to Naomi, with the next big shipment. Is there anyone else who you think would fit in our group and who is isn’t mated, especially females late twenties and males late teens and early twenties. I do not have enough people, in those two age brackets right now. Dawn moves fast and she replaced her intended mate with Vinnie Campanelli. I try to like her it is just not happening. She is the same age as Michael, Ben, Brody, etc. and she acts like she is a whiny six-year-old. No, unh-uh, it is not the same thing as the way you were acting you were striking out because those who were supposed to protect let the monster in the door and told him were your room was. If you had to go to another planet and your baby’s life and the lives of the other colonists depend on you being able to cope, you would stow your personal angst until later. She brought her family with her. When I peeped into Willow and Tara’s memories, she caused some of the problems to come because she was whining about feeling left out because not every minute was spent catering to her. She turned her back on her sister at one point and kicked her out of the house that they owned jointly. She is 19, not a civilian and she should have it together better than this. She could cost lives if she doesn’t do better.”

“Vinnie seems like he has himself together and he might be able to get her to chill. But the fact that following a criterion set up by God to help you pick who could be mated, mated her to Peter before we knew what he was, is disturbing.” They all shook their heads in agreement. “Welcome, Mark. I have lost several hours being dead, so now I need to go and catch up as much as possible. She kissed everyone and rushed out of the suite.

“I am younger than she is, and she is equally far along in her pregnancy and is carrying three, she is not even slowing down, and I could nap for the next year.” Nikki wondered. Michael hugged her. “Go take a nap both of you but kissing and cuddling is all that is to go on in that room today. I don’t think we can handle anything else. Just for today, Nik.”

“Thank you, Dad.” She kissed Dean. “Thank you, Dadums.” She kissed Sam. Then she took Mark’s hand and as they walked away, he picked her up and she yawned. Dean yawned and went back to the bedroom for a little nap.

“Think that is for real or are they planning to mambo?” Mark asked wearily.

Sam sat down opposite his cousin. He and Mark had always gotten along and they knew that in a bad situation they would have each other’s backs without question, but they had never had that innate bond that he had with his mate or with his other mate, for that matter. “Mark, I want to thank you for being there for Dean, when Bunny was being held in Hell and I was so hurt, that I couldn’t listen to him. I couldn’t look at him, he blocked me out his thoughts, we weren’t talking I had no idea what was going in his head, but he seemed to just go back to work and the omega I had promised we would both come home to our children was a prisoner. If I brought her up, even talking to someone else while he was in the room, he would leave. When I calmed down, I knew he cared about her, I knew he would never kill her, I knew he was waiting until he was stable enough to try to figure out where they had taken her. Then he wouldn’t talk to me. I asked Sully, he hadn’t mentioned her name to Sully. I started to doubt what I knew in my heart. Then she connected us she sounded exhausted and scared and omega-ish and I, we just jumped each other and started planning to make her scars disappear when she came home. He never wanted to talk about it and that hurt, because I knew he talked to you. I have always been jealous of you. I have regretted every minute of the last few years I couldn’t just shelf it and be there for you. First, one trip is gone and one of the other gets wrapped up with our murderous child. She got too much me, and not enough of her Mother.” Sam sniffed and cleared his throat. “Bunny called out to her mates and her son and her parents and begged us all to help her because she knew that Nik couldn’t handle murdering her Mom, on top of the baby and rejection. I wasn’t sure I would be able to look at her when we got to this meadow, with the babies there and toys for them to be amused by. And I heard Bunny laughing with Nik, like they went to the park for some sun.”

“So, did you walk over and punch her, or did you crouch down and hug her, because if we were the people out there who don’t have angelic relatives, you would have never seen her again if you had lived and I am pretty sure under normal circumstances, matricide is an express train down. Or did you remember how fragile and precious life is and thank God or whoever you believe is up there, that you could hug her even if it was just one more time?” Mark said in his quiet, serious way.

“I’m sorry, Mark. I was insensitive. I wasn’t thinking.”

“That is why we were never as close growing up as Dean and I. Dean would have realized that you are allowed for this time to be about you. You all were there helping us get through the loss of Marcus. You and your gang took Aimee and Mel in and we actually had to come for our children and drag them home. I asked and Mel said you had just gone on with your everyday lives and that helped her have the space to grieve, but never gave her a chance to wallow. Sam you always think you deserve to be kicked in the teeth for something you either didn’t do or didn’t mean for harm. You are almost as kind as Java, you do think of others, you have taken what would have killed most men and made it into a faery tale love story, complete with water faeries.” Sam almost choked, Mark had made a joke, and it was a good one. He smiled at Sam. “Most teenagers wouldn’t have been able to not be depressed and moody and struggle with school and socializing when they discover they are, as you believed then gay. Add that you were in love with your brother to the mix and they are stuffing notes in their clothes and jumping off highway bridges. You just hid it and let Dean catch up and you never looked back about your choice. You stumbled a bit over the tiny, female that made both your heads spin, not because she was a girl but because she was your little sister. She was staying with Ellen for a few days while Candace and Bobby went on a hunt, you guys came back early. Java took one look at both of you and she knew, she didn’t have a clue what she knew, but she knew somehow you were hers. She told Dean that he should tell you how he felt. She was five. She said if he couldn’t wait for her, then the other man she wanted to be hers would definitely be good enough.” Mark shook his head. This was the most Sam had ever heard him say at one time. “Now, that five-year-old girl is grown and has 23 children and is about to watch her daughter give birth to her first child, at the mental age her mother was when she miscarried her first child. Sam, you and Dean need to let up on yourselves a little. I looked up all kinds of statistics and online articles about Omega Fall, only 13% of Alphas stick around when it happens to their Omega, the other 87%, half die, about half of those left go insane and have to be institutionalized or they get killed by hunters who think Halvers should be killed. A very small percentage are Java, and she has been close to the edge a few times. You never wavered once you believed she loved you as much as she loves Dean. And Dean only wavered because he was afraid to give himself over to someone who dances with Death almost every day.” He leaned in closer. “Don’t let him shut down and don’t let her doubt how you feel about her, and I think you will be fine. Love has never been your problem. Trust has. I think you trust her now. Just like I think her daughter will trust Mike now. He is crazy in love with her. I was all set to blow a gasket and I looked at his face, he was miserable and terrified, not about himself, but about her and how bad he messed up. He begged me to loan him the money, he had some in savings, but he wanted to get a nice ring and he wanted to hold onto his nest egg. I reminded him that in four months money will be useless. I gave him Alex’s engagement ring, we had planned to give it to whoever got engaged first, then they could pass it down to their first married, etc.”

“It is gorgeous. I tried to get Bunny an engagement ring, so did Dean, she would not let us spend the money, “we needed it for our house fund more than we needed it for a ring that would only be on her finger for a few weeks at most.” She shot us down. No new clothes for the wedding. We had our FBI suits, and she had a nice dress. She finally had to buy some maternity clothes because we were tired of Bobby complaining about how we weren’t even buying her clothes. She was wearing our shirts and sweats, which she rolled up. Nik was only around six pounds, but Bunny weighed 90lbs or something close to it. She felt queasy all the time and that morning was worse, but we just thought it was nerves because Bobby was starting to gripe about us always having sex with her under his roof. Like she is now, she was very sensitive to what people she loved thinking about her. Dean almost came to blows and he wanted to leave. We went with her because it was ultrasound day. She went into labor about half an hour after we got to Nebraska and she hemorrhaged suddenly and heavily. She flatlined. Dean was the reason we didn’t die right then. He held on. I didn’t get a chance, but Nora said it kept her from dying, before Dean could be anchored here. She was in the hospital for two or three weeks and we ended up using the house fund for the bill. Her money was for school only. She is teaching herself Botanopharmacology, so she can be our apothecary on Gehenna.” Sam smiled proudly.

“When does she sleep?” Mark asked as he yawned and stood up to go.

“When she crashes, until then she doesn’t much, she said she hated sleep before the nightmares began, now, she really fights it.” Sam walked him to the door. “He can stay until he annoys Dean or the wedding if it’s okay with you guys. They are not going to want to be separated and the wedding is this weekend. Gabriel told Dean, so we all heard it.”

“Thanks, see you later.” Mark walked silently down the hall and was let out of the royal wing by the guards.

Sam closed and locked the door, walked into the master suite closed and locked all the doors into it. He walked in his bedroom and shut and locked the door, slid a sound bubble around the room. He stripped and went and stood in the doorway watching Dean soak in the fragrant water. It smelled of saw palmetto, ginseng, rosemary, apples, aloe and peppermint. He knew though they didn’t tell Dean, so he could pretend he didn’t know that it also had sandalwood for treating the various assorted scrapes and bumps their mate was always sporting and comfrey to tighten and tone his skin. Since, he was the only one of them who freckled. Sam watched as his mate’s face went laxed as he let himself really relax. Sam wiped tears off his cheeks, things could have been so different today. Sam knew that both of them buffered trying to protect him. He could be laying on the bed in the next room, alone and barely holding onto his sanity. But with another miracle, God had given them back to him again. He prayed God would let them stay whole and safe until and beyond them leaving Earth. Sam turned around to leave, Dean seldom let go, he would let him rest.

“Stay, Baby Boy. You can wash my back and other hard to reach areas.” Dean was smirking at him when he turned around. He was still relaxed, and he was playful. Sam stepped in and sat behind Dean, he pulled his head back and kissed him thoroughly, then he smoothed bath water through his hair. The way she made it, it was shampoo and body wash and because she knew Dean, she made his conditioner, too. He didn’t mind the smell and she made sure he took care of his skin, which she was still fanatical about almost twelve years later. He briskly massaged his scalp. Dean moaned. Sam put more body wash and cleaned his mate’s neck and shoulders, laving, his mark, his brother purred and blushed.

Sam whispered in his ear. “I love it when you are relaxed enough to purr, it makes me harder.” Dean rubbed his backside against Sam’s hard on. “Yep, right there.” Dean chuckled. Sam washed Dean’s back and then he reached around and washed his chest, pinching each nipple gently. He told Dean to turn around. Dean slid around so he was facing Sam. He leaned in and searched his little brother’s eyes, smiling at whatever he found in them and kissed Sam hungrily. Sam chuckled. “Not yet, we need to finish our bath and you really need a massage, especially inside.” Dean smiled. Sam ordered him onto his knees and reached around and washed his butt while he sucked on his nipples. Dean dropped his head down and moaned. He told Dean to sit down and washed between each toe. He sucked on Dean’s big toe and Dean’s breathing went raspy. Sam washed each leg. He carefully washed his hole and perineum and then he delicately handwashed each ball individually. Dean was leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder now, licking his mark. They both stood up and Dean grabbed a towel to dry off. Sam took it from him and drove him wild. Dean wasn’t speaking real words by the time Sam laid him on the plastic sheet to protect the linen and mattress. He put some of Dean’s matching handmade lotion in his hands and rubbed them together. “Lie down on your stomach, up close to the headboard, Big Bro.” Dean laid down. Sam straddled his thighs and began to rub the lotion into his neck and shoulders, massaging out tension as he went, being rough enough to release the knots in his brother’s shoulders, even relaxing couldn’t get the knots out so Sam pounded and squeezed and rubbed until Dean’s shoulders were laxed. He did the same for the back and the buttocks, Dean moaning and purring the whole time. He moved down to Dean’s calves so he could massage and lotion the backs of his thighs. Dean groaned and moaned and keened as the tension left his muscles. Sam did the backs of his calves and his feet. He sucked on a toe and Dean moaned, loudly. He lightly smacked his brother’s tight derriere. Dean kissed him as he turned over and lay with his arms out to the side and his legs slightly parted. Sam straddled Dean’s thighs and massaged his shoulders and chest. Dean sighed and purred. He did his abdomen next and Dean groaned as the tension left some place, he didn’t even know was tense. Sam moved down to the fronts of his thighs, ignoring the body part that was standing and waving at him. Dean looked at him in distress, Sam couldn’t help chuckling a bit. Dean just laid back and trusted in his Alpha. After he finished his feet again, so he could drive Dean crazy with a toe suck. He flung his brother’s legs apart and swallowed him whole. Dean made a noise somewhere between a moan and a shriek. Sam sucked in his cheeks and swizzled his brother in and out, in and out, in and out, until dean was gripping the sheet and begging. Sam pushed Dean into his throat and swallowed hard, he did yoga mantras, the vibration driving Dean wild. Finally, he swizzled and pushed in as far as he could and tapped Dean’s leg once. Dean growled as he came hard. Before he had time to come down, Sam held his legs open and used the organic, herbal lube, Bunny had made and opened him up, when he could get three fingers in without them catching, Sam held Dean’s legs up and apart and slid slowly into him. Dean groaned at the slow, torturous pace Sam set. “You may not come until I say.” Sam added strength to his thrusts, but he did not speed up, Dean covered his eyes with his hands and keened. “Dean you are to hold my eyes. Do you understand?”

“Yes Alpha.”

Sam kept the speed the same, but he kept increasing the force behind his thrusts. Dean was moving his head from side to side on the pillow and then he remembered he was supposed to hold Sam’s eyes. He snapped back and locked eyes with Sam. “Good save. You almost lost your orgasm, another two seconds and there would be no satisfaction at the end of this. I am proud of you for catching it.” Sam rested Dean’s legs over his shoulders so, he could stabilize himself on the bed and he slammed his brother as hard as he dared, in the same slow, steady pace he started out at. “Remember, you may not come until I say.”

“Yes, Alpha.” Dean was gripping the sheet so tight that it had popped loose on the top.

“Good Big Brother.” Sam said with a twinkle in his eye. Dean smiled at him.

Sam started blurring in and out of Dean, not letting up on the force of his thrusts, just increasing his speed. Dean kept his totally blown eyes locked on Sam’s and Sam kept his locked on Dean’s. They could actually see the ice blue threads of their connection pulsating in the air between their chests. Sam lost his rhythm but kept slamming in all the way, after a few thrusts he slammed in as far as he could, his knot caught, and he emptied himself into his brother and mate’s body. They just kept looking into each other’s eyes. Both of them were aware how close they had come to losing everything today. Dean was moaning when Sam’s knot released. Sam scooted back, pushed his brother as far back as he could and tapped his leg. Dean held his hair as he came. When Sam had swallowed and cleaned him up, he pulled his brother up for a kiss, still looking into his eyes. “End Scene.” Sam whispered. Dean kissed Sam with all the love he had for the baby he had inherited when Dean himself was barely out of toddlerhood. For the annoying brother who followed him everywhere when Dean was twelve. For the beautiful teenager Sam was the summer he was fifteen and he had to fight to keep his hands to himself. Dean kissed him with the love he felt for the man who Sam was at 17 and they giggled and blushed their way through their first time, then explored each other’s bodies. Dean could think of a thousand different times his love for this kind-hearted, beautiful giant grew just a little bit more until today, it was so strong there were not words he knew to tell Sam how much he loved him. So, he kept kissing him.

Java sat in her office, smiling, she had the connection closed, because they very much needed and deserved some brother time, but that much love, spilled through and lit up her connection to them, not with sexual energy, with love so strong, she felt like her heart would explode. She cried tears of joy. She knew if she left her work and went back to the suite, they would welcome her and they would cuddle together and bask in the warmth of the love they shared. But she wanted them to have alone time, that occurred when she wasn’t in peril and they needed to cling to each other for comfort. She dried her face, after she had splashed some cold water on it, then she lotioned it and her hands with her lavender, aloe, and comfrey lotion.

She walked back out and there was a young man of about twenty standing in front of the color-filled painting of children playing in the playroom. The detail was amazing you could tell which children they were, see the name brand on some of their clothes and shoes, see an ant that was crawling on the glass to the swimming area, you could see the blades of grass outside the picture window and a ladybug crawling on a blade, you could see a squirrel in the tree out the window and birds around the bird bath that DJ had made out of Carnelian and Jet. It was her replacement for what used to hang there. She felt immense power rolling off of him. She dropped her shields and was about to blast him to Hades, when her Granpa got in the way. He scared her and she screamed. Edward and Faith came running in they were on Alazatos guard duty today. They both had their guns out and had fired at Jack before Gabriel could do anything. Jack melted the bullets and started to use his power on them. Java stepped around her Granpa and shielded them and then knocked Jack up against the wall. “Granpa talk fast this man is not supposed to be on Jegfar lands and he tried to harm my friends and pack members. Én vagyok a Jégtrón klán Alazatosza, és aki megpróbál ártani nekem, azt vád alá helyezik és halálra ítélik. Azonnal végrehajtandó.” Java’s eyes slid to her beast and glowed an icy blue. The young man’s glowed amber. Java growled as bass as she could make it and Edward had his silver-loaded cross bow loaded and was waiting for her command. Edward took a second to glance at Faith she had one with a bronze arrow loaded. He smiled, she smiled back.

“Everyone stand down now or you are all getting a spanking and not the kind the freaks in the room like!” He waited until the guards had lowered their crossbows and while Java had slipped her skin and was standing there as a giant snow tiger, with the royal golden triangle on her throat, her eyes weren’t glowing.

“Granpa, not being disobedient, but I killed my clothes when I shifted, and I would be standing her four and a half months pregnant and naked.” Java whispered in his head. He laughed. “My mates are coming. Please do not react or move towards me, they will kill you. It won’t matter what you are, your power is dampened here.” Edward and Faith were checking out her furry goodies. She flapped her wings and hissed at them in displeasure.

“Sorry! Just really fascinating. We have shifters in my AU, but the women were not so unchanged, or their fur is different. Some of the Pard are well endowed. I have never been able to tell in animal form that they still have their breasts.” Edward apologized and averted his eyes. She smiled at him.

“My AU, they were the fairy tale monsters often on all fours and ravenous, not capable of upper level thought.” Faith stepped back, never taking her eyes off the young man, but making room for Dean and Sam to step in.

“Gabriel what the Hell? She forced a shift on half the pack and the newer Jegfars are stumbling around because they don’t know how to move in beast form.” Dean asked angrily.

He snapped his fingers and clothes for his granddaughter were in his hand, he motioned to Faith. Java nodded. “Please help the Alázatos get changed back into her normal form and clothes.” Faith took the clothing and the trembling Omega into the rest room. “Edward may we have the room, please.”

“Only on the Vezetò’s command.” Edward said back with the eyes that said no one who saw you as alive was home.

“It’s okay, Edward.” Dean muttered and half-smiled at Edward.

“Just so you know, Vezetò. The Alázatos is looking peaked.” Edward turned and went out, quietly closing the door behind him.

Java slid back into her human form. Faith felt the power suck back into Java, her eyes glowed for a moment and the air got lighter. She helped her get dressed in her organic, natural fiber undies in grey, a grey jersey calf-length long, high waisted, button front dress with silver flower buttons, the bodice had tiny pleats on the front panels the Peter Pan collar was trimmed in lace so were the long sleeves and hem. She had on white knitted kapok thigh high tights, that tied with a gray kapok ribbon and hemp shoes, with embroidered flowers on them. She pulled on a long-sleeved white, knitted cotton cardigan. She just ran a brush through her hair and left it loose.

“Is it weird having that type of power at your command and being thought of as the least or weakest member of the pack?” Faith asked her. Java looked like an Amish Teenager. No makeup. No real frills or pizazz. Nothing that said. I am the dangerous thing in this room.

“No. I was married to my Daddy when I was eight, I knew that early, what my Halver classification was because, I never bucked him, anyone else I would fight, but never him. I have always been submissive, not just sexually, but in all ways, but things started happening, where I was the one who could stop the bad guys. I hated it, it rips me up inside, but it was what my family needed. I am glad to be back in the right role. I would have killed that guy, to protect you and Edward or died beside you.”

“Thank you. But you shouldn’t have to protect your bodyguards. You are still trembling.” Faith smiled at her.

“Yea. I usually am, but I just do what needs doing afraid.” She thanked Faith and they walked out together.

Her mates frowned when she went and sat down. “Granpa, please explain why he should be allowed to live after all of this.” Sam grabbed his middle, just as Java grabbed hers. Dean just grunted.

“What did I do, Cousin Java? If you tell me what I did I will not do it again. I do not wish you or my other cousins any harm.” He sat down on the couch. Faith got a head shake from Dean and excused herself.

Java thanked her, Faith mouthed, “No Problem.”

“Cousin Java. Uncle Gabriel said to ask you why you are married to your brothers. I was told that only people who don’t know each other, meet and fall in love get married, mostly. That family that is already together loves each other from the start.” His face was scrunched up in confusion.

“What is your name, you know mine, but I don’t know yours?” Java said gently. Her mates sat down, one on each side of her.

“I am Jack Kline. Your Grandfather is my adopted father, Sam and Dean. And Cousin Java, my Uncle Gabriel is your Grandfather.”

“Well, Jack. My brothers and I had different Moms, but the same Dad. I am not human, so things are a little different for me. Jegfars, which is what I am, often fall in love with family members. When I met my brothers, I fell in love with them. Then I married one and the three of us started having children. The children inside me right now, are numbers 24, 25, and 26. We were thinking of stopping at thirty if God says the same. They are my mates. My beast wants them and won’t take anyone else.”

“So, Cas is your adopted Dad. Who is your biological Dad?” Dean interrupted. He knew something was up, because of the way Gabe brought him in and the power the kid had rolling off of him, said no generic Angel had fathered him.

“Lucifer. I met him. He was not a nice person. He tried to convince me to let him out of the cage they keep him in. He escaped. He got my mother pregnant, he had never created a Nephilim before, but he wanted a son. He didn’t care that it would kill my mother. But Dad and Uncle Gabriel and Uncle Michael, all worked so she would live. My Mom fell in love with Uncle Michael and they got married and Uncle Michael had a charge who was a scientist and she knew the world was dying and she was dying, so she begged him to take her children so they wouldn’t be here alone and die scared. He said yes and now Izzy, Christa and Annie live with us and are my stepsisters. So, we lived in a little house by a pond and it had lots of trees. I grew up in a week, it started the minute I came out, which is why most of the mothers die when they give birth to children like us. Is that why your Mom is dead?” He looked 25 to 30, but sometimes he sounded like he was ten. Java fell in love with him. Which she knew her Granpa was counting on.

“No. My mother was Granpa’s daughter, my Grandmother was a powerful witch. She and my mother were killed by the monsters they hunted. I never met my Grandmother, but I loved my Mom, she died when I was eight, then I went to live with my father, he took me to the man who was raising my brothers, when I was hurt. My brothers and I fell in love and a short while ago, God brought my mother back, but I had been adopted. She was hurt at first that I no longer thought of her as my mother, but she adjusted and she and my adopted mother are friends. Is your mother, still alive Jack?” Java asked gently.

“Yes. Uncle Gabriel said, we should see how you felt about me, before we brought my mother somewhere, she could get in trouble. Aunt Hannah stayed to help Uncle Michael watch over my mother while I was gone. Some people don’t like me because my father is a bad man and some want to take me so you will do what they want you too. If we come here until it is time to go to the other world, can I become a tiger too?” Jack’s eyes twinkled with excitement.

“I don’t know if you can catch the virus that made us change. I am only a quarter Nephilim, so it worked on me, but you are full Nephilim, it might not work. After we talk with your Uncle Gabriel and your other cousin, my brother, Adam, he’s a doctor we will see if you still want to after Adam explains everything that will happen.” The door opened. Jack surprised everyone by getting in front of Java. When he saw it was just Edward, he smiled at him. Edward smiled back.

“Edward would you mind escorting Jack to Medical and delivering him to Adam?” Edward smirked at being asked. It was an order and the undercurrents of her voice told you that, but she phrased it in a way that would not make Jack ask a million questions. Java smiled back. She thought to Adam that Jack was on his way, what he was and what he wanted.

“It would be my pleasure.” Edward said pleasantly, the smile went up to his eyes. Jack was a puzzle to be solved. He loved puzzles.

“Jack will you be okay if you go with Edward to Medical to talk to Adam and he can see if you can be a tiger too?” Java asked him. She was standing, he was sitting and her head was even with his.

“Yes! Java, I can feel her here, my special somebody, like Sam and Dean are to you! I like all of you. I hope she is pretty and has kind eyes like you do Java.”

Java saw who and said. “She does and she is one of the sweetest, most patient people I have ever met. She loves with her whole self and she has been waiting for you too.” He grabbed her and hugged her, they all tensed, Java explained she was fine.

“I am glad you and your family can come and be with us, Jack.” He smiled as Edward and he walked out the door and shut it behind him. “So, God is sending all three finished Archangels with our team, that doesn’t seem fair?”

“You are his shining hope. He expects those other teams to fail, just like the ones based on science or transcendent thought or wanting to escape those who are different and they hated. There are some who go under the guise of him, but when they get there will try to spread their planet-killing technologies in that world as well. You all lived fairly Earth-friendly before you knew about the changes you would need to make and you are the only ones who on their own started to see what would and wouldn’t work, not just in clothing, but your personal products. Your food sources, medicines, etc. You are the only cell who thought of and ordered fake suns and moons and stars that have the phytochemicals in them to keep you all healthy. So, yeah, he put his resources where success is expected, because you are going as the new kid on the block who realizes that all the other kids can and will kick your butt if you don’t stay out of their way. We will be there for the ones who still won’t be able to resist bothering you anyway and the colonists who do not understand leaving you alone would be best. If the others make it five years, he might make more Archangels, we are complicated, he said he might skip personality, next time. I told him, my personality is why I am here, same with my brothers.”

“I think the personality is essential. It is the only way you can truly understand your charges. The personality, is one of few things you have in common. I think he should make you with permanent vessels, so that is not a problem. So, do I need to add them to the numbers I gave Naomi, just a little bit ago? If so, how many?” She smiled and shook her head at her Granpa.

“No. However there will be eleven adults and three children. He already loves you as much as you love him. The isolation of the Cell will do him good, because it will just be the people he will come to know here. If he emulates the three of you, he will be doing good. Cas is the most angelic angel I know, he and Hannah, who can be a bit stiff, love Jack, but to help him develop his human side, you three are the best he could have for that. I have never seen a trace of his father in him. He saw right through the lies my brother is so good at. He knows the reason his world is somewhat isolated is for his protection, not because we are ashamed of him.”

“Gabriel, he was going to blast my mate. I think we can all agree, she would have reluctantly killed him, but she shouldn’t have been put in the position. Can we at least slow down on the testing her, a little, if we can’t stop it, she is doing what she said she would do and she is doing it with a smile. She stepped up and stopped the serial killer God accidentally let get in the mix. She won over the hearts of three very hard hearts. Edward never genuinely smiled, Ted does often, Anita has girl talks, and Bernardo nicknamed her, which his girlfriend thought was hilarious. He calls her “S & S” for Short and Stacked. She is slowly making us one family. Aunt Lillian is with the studious, former dark magic enthusiasist, from Sunnydale, Niles or Giles, I think it is Giles. If Mark is right about it and he knows his mother. She is smitten and Giles is bespelled. And since they met, they are always together. Dawn, the whiner from Sunnydale is hooking up with Vinnie one of Aidan’s cousins. Madison and Simon from Garth’s Clan are aligning with Bram and his nieces from Anitaverse.” Dean stopped for a moment. “Gabe, she needs to be able to concentrate on the last minute things or we are going to get to Gehenna and find we have no toilet paper or something.” He looked at Sam and noticed he was looking at HoneyBear, she was pale and panting.

“Excuse me, Granpa, but we will have to concentrate on all of this tomorrow. I just got scared into early labor, which is okay, they are okay, but I don’t have time to stop and have babies today. Oh well.” She grabbed her kicking, moving bump and started her labor breathing. “I want to have them in medical, not my office, so please excuse me. I love you Granpa. Please extend the invitation to Jack and the others to come here by Angel Airlines now. So, they can adapt. So, you can all stop by and see them. I think Jack would like to see them.” She looked at her mates, Sam was breathing with her, Dean was looking clammy and slightly green. She winced and Sam popped the three of them to Medical.

“Ro, honey. Pumpkin is in labor.” Gabriel smiled as he went to tell his brother that it went like he said.

Sam popped Java into her bed, in medical, He closed the curtain. Dean started helping her to get out of her clothes, a contraction hit and he just snapped her out of them and put her in bed, before collapsing in a chair and tossing his cookies into the trash can beside it. His mates looked at him in sympathy and amusement. They had seen him go through somethings most people would have been broken after and he was having a hard time with the contractions, he would definitely be unconscious by the time she started pushing. “Dean you can shut your connection if you want, it would be okay for this.” Java tried to help him, the only way she knew.

“No. I am not running the first time something is going to be uncomfortable to me. We promised no more in halfway. If we can enjoy knocking you up, then we can hang with you when you have to squeeze them out.” He said stoically, as she had another contraction, he got sick and started to hug the trash can. “I did this to you. I got you pregnant with three at one time. One of them just kicked your kidney. Have you been protecting us?”

“Yes. Not hiding from you or not sharing with you, but not making you go through something that God, in his infinite wisdom gave to women, not men. You are not made to deal with this particular part of The Fall. I didn’t realize that I had been until I saw you react to a contraction and tried to close you out and couldn’t.” She squeezed Sam’s hand hard enough he could hear the bones grind together. Dean got sick again. “Please Alpha close the connection for just the birth and everything from then on we share. Like how amazing it feels when they look at you the first time and you can hear their barely forming thoughts. Feeling the bond kick in when they nurse for the first time.” She groaned and started panting again. “My Heart, where is Mama Ro? They are coming.”

“Dean close the connection. You can hear her worrying about you, in the middle of all of this. I will be right back.” Sam went through the curtain to see if Adam knew if Rowena or Nora or Alex were coming to help his mate bring three big babies into the world. Rowena met him.

“Samuel, this is going to be a rough one. She is early, there are three, they are all Winchester-size babies, this was a high risk pregnancy and she never just has the babies, she always has a complication or two. Dean should not be hooked up to her, he needs to close the connection.”

“I tried, Bunny tried, he refuses to not keep his word that she will never be alone again, because he is uncomfortable. If I am there she is not alone, but he is breaking his word, about being there for her. She is just not up to fighting with him, right now.” Sam said with frustration putting a growl through the words. They heard the curtain open, it was Dean, he looked awful.

“She is convulsing and I smell blood. I started to just reach out but what if nobody was close by, so before I couldn’t anymore, I went to look.” Dean smiled at Sam and then passed out, Sam carried him and put him on the cots they kept in the corner of her hospital area for the two of them. He was breathing normally and he was out cold. Sam covered him with a blanket. Rowena had put crystals on Bunny that stopped the convulsions. She said a spell, under her breath to stop the bleeding from the tear to the top of her vaginal opening. She instructed Sam to say one to repair the tear. She had broken vessels in her eyes, but she looked at him, he heard her whisper in his head about Dean. Sam brushed her hair out of her face and let her know he was out cold, but he was okay and the connection was open, but maybe he would stay out until they were done. Sam asked her if she wanted him to open his end of their connection so she wouldn’t feel alone. She had vehemently shook her head. Then surprised everyone, by throwing back her head and screaming her way through the next contraction. Rowena got into position and so did Sam.

“She is crowning, Sam. The bairns are in a hurry this time.”

“Sam, please wake up our Alpha and have him close the connection and be there with our daughter. She needs one of us. I need help. So, it will have to be him.” Sam went and woke up his brother and she sighed in relief when she felt the connection close, then he came and kissed her and went to support their daughter even though her mother-in-law to be was an OB NP and her husband was there looking pale but steady. He even managed a grin at Dean.

“Is Mom here too, Dad I couldn’t get an answer when I called for my Mommy. I figured she might be bringing three into the world. How cool they are going to have the same birthday as their aunts and uncles.” Nikki gushed at Dean she was terrified but thrilled to see her babies’ faces.

“You will have children who share birthdays with Alicia and Livvy Hanson’s babies.” Alex looked at the entrance to Medical and laughed on the edge of hysteria. “And it looks like Candace is joining the ranks of JTs who are giving birth today. And here comes Bambi. I mean I knew in theory that we had a lot of pregnant women, but I don’t think I was prepared for this. Okay, let’s get these new JTs here so, their parents can start working on siblings tonight.” She winked at Michael, who blushed.

“It is an uprising of pregnant women, Ro!” He squeezed behind Java. He kissed her temple. Nikki is tough and she is ready, she will be fine. Michael and Dean might not be okay, but Nikki will. She smiled and leaned against him.

“Alright Wee Lass, push!” Rowena ordered and Sam helped Java start pushing their children into the world.

When Dean walked out of the bathroom after a well deserved shower. He could hear his mates. Sam was using his very talented mouth to make her moan and beg. Dean smiled. He had a grandson who was born weighing 6 lbs, 2ozs. and was 27 inches long, he was half his Grammy’s height at birth! Dean chuckled to himself. And he had a miniature Nikki, who was born weighing 5lbs 10ozs and 26 inches long. They were both healthy and their mother was bouncing around like she hadn’t given birth this afternoon. She had seen that her mother was tired, so she had asked for the gathering that took place after a birth, to be at her in-laws’ suite and not her mother’s. Alex had picked up on why immediately and helped urge people to wait to see her tiny siblings. HoneyBear had with his Baby Boy’s help given birth to three, perfect healthy, tiny babies, two boys and a girl, who was the quiet one, like her mother. Maddox Jonas was born first and he was a whopping 5lbs, 4ozs., two mins and 35 seconds later his brother Matthias Jeremiah was born and he weighed in at 5lbs, 2 ozs, both boys had been 21inches long. Their sister, Mariska Jehanna had come 3 mins later, she just slipped out, easier, HoneyBear had said than any of the others, ever. She weighed in at 4lbs, 10ozs. and was 15 inches long. They all were born with mahogany fuzz the color of their mother’s curls, they all had green eyes like him. This had been a day that started out with the most hellish thing he could think of happening, happening and ended with them have three more tiny miracles. Dean was exhausted but he was floating too. He rounded the corner to find that Sam had HoneyBear’s knees by her ears and was slowly and gently driving her insane with his thrusts. She was moaning and purring and keening in equal measure. Dean keyed into what they were feeling, just as Sam bumped her cervix and she shouted, “Sam!” His brother moaned at how she was spasming around him from overstimulation. Sam’s knot caught, they both came hard and they all three felt the spark of life begin. They all three began laughing. They looked at him, HoneyBear motioned for him to get closer, she pulled him onto the bed with them and his clothes disappeared. “I want to watch from my chair, please, Alpha?”

“I think you earned it. Go ahead, our Omega. Play with yourself however you want, but no coming until I say. Dean, you tried so valiantly to go through childbirth and then you went and supported our little girl when she gave birth to twins. You may watch the whole show or just part of it or watch her expressive eyes, but you may not come until I say.”

They both watched as Java sashayed to her chair, she put her hands on the arms of the chair and did a handstand on the chair, facing away, she did a flip, landing on her hands, she lowered her body until her thighs were just above the arms of the chair and then with her legs in the splits, she lowered herself into the chair, her legs as far apart as she could get them, her pelvis tilted up so they could see the GTP clearly. Sam had pulled Dean into “present” while she was performing. She sucked on her fingers, while Sam opened Dean up. She sucked on the fingers of her dominant hand and twisted her nipples with her other hand. Sam slammed into Dean and got a rhythm going. Java pushed her ring finger and her pinkie into her ass with force and she started them going. Then she slammed her other two fingers in her front and she moved her hand in and out of herself slow and rough. She started sucking on her index finger of her other hand, then she started making circles on her clit, hard but slow. She kept staring at Dean’s mouth and licking her lips, he groaned. She mouthed, “I love you.” to Dean. Then flung her head back and moaned. Dean and Sam looked down to see what she had done to herself that she cried out like that. Dean’s breathing sped up. She had her entire fist in her own ass, she was moving in and out in short, hard, slow strokes and making herself edge. She stopped moving that hand for a bit and used the other one to finger fuck herself. Dean was moaning and beating the bed. Java moaned when Sam started to slam Dean and he begged to come. Java started finger fucking her own front and fisting her own back fast and hard, like Sam was doing Dean. Sam would speed up. Java would speed up. Sam would slow down. Java would slow down. Sam kept it slow but started slamming Dean without rhythm on purpose. Java kept it slow but started slamming herself without rhythm. She let out a long, low, porn star moan, when she looked up at Sam, her pupils blown, her lip caught in her teeth, her hair hanging over her face, so she looked wild and feral. He moaned. He heard Dean keen and looked down she was moving her pelvis in a slow, sensual, sinuous circle. He could hear the squelching of her fingers in her folds. She tilted her pelvis up a little more and started pushing her fist further up her own ass. She moaned and it ended in a small growl, she had closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them, they had slid to ice blue, with dilated snake pupils, her purr went rustier. She just sped up, tears from overstimulation slid down her cheeks. She tasted one with her longer tongue, only parts of her were changing, she moaned at the taste. Sam was slamming Dean so hard he lifted him a little at the end of each thrust.

“Neither of you may come until I say. Nod if you understand. They both nodded. Java used her fangs and bit her arms, licking at the venom-filled blood that welled up immediately. “Bunny, you may come. Dean you may not. Sam slowed and gentled his fucking of his brother. Java moaned and it ended in a growl. She fucked and fisted and writhed until the tears streamed down her face from the sensation. Java thrust her pelvis forward, yanked her hands out of herself and came so hard she screamed. And her mound bumped the chair and she went again. “Bunny, no more aftershocks until I say, understand.”

“Yes, my Alpha.” She answered in a breathy growl, her butt and her cunt were both clinching from the stimulation.

“Bunny come and swallow your brother, so you may claim the fruits of your hard work. She did a back flip out of the chair and landed by the bed. She sat on the bed, laid back and slithered up the bed until she could take Dean into her mouth and push him into her throat. She waited. “Dean, move a couple of times so we are sure you are as deep as you can be without hurting her, remember Dean, to hold your knot and you may not let it pop until I give you permission. Dean moved in a little further, Sam moaned he could see his brother in his sister’s throat. “Bunny with just your mouth make him come down your throat.” She swallowed and hummed and purred and was rewarded with Sam giving permission and Dean shooting every drop of it he had down her throat. She smiled. He pulled out of her, just in case Sam going made his knot pop. Sam shoved harder than she had ever seen him do. Dean screamed his name and Sam screamed as he emptied himself into Dean. “Dean are you ready to go. Dean said. “Yes, Alpha.” “Bunny please allow Dean into your body. She opened her legs and Dean straddled her and slammed into her until she was crying from overstimulation. “You may both come.” She winced and then came hard. Dean couldn’t bear that the stimulation caused by him had caused her to cry, he tried to think what to do? He leaned down and gently rubbed her clit until they both came. His knot popped, when it released, he immediately pulled her up against him to cuddle, he rubbed her tummy. Sam got her to drink some water.

“End Scene.” Sam said they all laughed.

Sam woke up to sunbeams shining across two empty pillows, but he could immediately feel they were close by. He got up and followed the whispering voices to the sitting room. He thought they might have company so, he popped on sweats and padded to the door, he didn’t say anything, just made sure his connection was fully opened and paying attention to his brother. He was leaning against her legs while she breastfed, Matthias, Bunny looked serene and tranquil and Dean was in awe, he was feeling the bond between mother and child slip into place, firmly. He whirled around and his green eyes locked with her hazel ones as they heard the whisper of a thought from Matthias, he thought pretty as he stared into Bunny’s eyes. She thought back at him, perfect and love. He went to Daddy to be debubbled as Siri had always called it. She picked up Mariska next and she bared the other nipple and guided the infant to drink. Dean reached up and dabbed the drop of milk that Matthias had left, with a finger. He placed it in his mouth.

“It is sweeter than I thought it would be.” Dean smiled and leaned his head in and suckled. His eyes closed in ecstasy.

“Don’t drink all of your son’s breakfast.” Bunny teased. Then she moaned. They both felt the bond slip into place between Mariska and Bunny. Bunny sniffed.

“What is it, HoneyBear?” Dean asked.

“I am happy. I was just thinking how this time next year, we will be on a foreign world a couple hundred light years away from here. Thinking back to this moment. It is so terrifying and so exciting at the same time.” She smiled and her eyes were misty.

Dean was going to comfort Bunny and Sam heard Mariska think. “Mommy safe.” Dean kissed Bunny and she said. “Yes, baby, Mommy is safe, we will all be safe. Your Daddy and Dadums will always take care of us. And Mommy is working hard to make sure you will have everything you need. We will be safe, precious.” Mariska smiled a milky smile. Bunny kissed her forehead and passed her to Dean, who had put her brother in his bassinet. He debubbled her.

Sam couldn’t be away from them anymore, so he walked in the room and sat down on the floor across from his brother, still letting them have their bonding moments, but being there, he needed to be close. “We were wondering if you were going to come in. They are our babies. That never changes.” Dean said and kissed his brother good morning.

“I was enjoying watching you get to experience this stuff for the first time. You seem so in wonder. It was neat to see.” Sam smoothed his finger down Mariska’s face, she smiled again. And Dean handed her to Sam. The baby cooed at him and snuggled in close and went to sleep.

Java started feeding Maddox, because he was getting fussy. He settled down as soon as he had breakfast heading into him. He just stared into Java’s eyes almost hypnotically, she and Dean felt the pull of power. Java looked at him, he was happily nursing and kicking his feet. She pulled back and realized all three triplets had major gifts, it would be up to them to make sure they stay in the light with them. Maddox whispered through her head. “Dark Bad, Light Is Mommy.” Java smiled at him and whispered back, “Light is Maddox too.” He smiled. She kissed his forehead and handed him to Dean to be debubbled. She stretched. Sam grabbed her and kissed her until her eyes went unfocused. “Sorry, My Heart, got to go start breakfast, run with my class, then get showered and dressed, finish breakfast, help our daughter and our son plan their combined wedding, handle getting CeCe and her family processed in, get today’s shipment together and get it sent. Welcome our family members in and see what the medical thoughts are on them becoming Jegfar, for Jack, like I promised before the babies came.” Java kissed him and then kissed his bulge and stood up and left. Sam shrugged his shoulders and jumped his brother.

When they both caught up with their mate again, she was getting ready with the help of her Uncle Mike to send the first shipment of the day. They had 29 days until they left Earth forever and they had tons of stuff to get out to Gehenna, so they were doing multiple shipping each day. They were really pulling on Java, so her Uncle said he could easily help her.

“Is this a recycled paper shipping box of recycled paper toilet paper in recycled paper wrapping?” Michael just smiled, bemused at his grandniece.

“Yes, Uncle Mike. Naomi said that if it is not naturally found on Gehenna it will not stay intact when it arrives. So, this is paper made completely out of naturally occurring product paper. It can make your eyeballs spin, but I haven’t been able to produce a version of homemade paper that is smooth enough to have children wiping themselves with or adults for that matter. I am still trying and I am hoping that I have something before this runs out. I send a crate everyday. I have been monitoring how much the compound goes through a day. We have maybe a month’s worth with today’s.”

“I’ve heard that you have gotten reel to reel movies to work on Gehenna. I am glad, that is part of the human world I have come to enjoy. I am particularly fond of animated films and what Kelly calls wholesome family films.”

“I love pretty much all genres, but my favorites all over the map. My all time favorite movie is Gone With The Wind. I like the original two films about the real Gilbreth family, Cheaper By The Dozen, 1950s version and Belles on Their Toes. I love The Silver Chalice. But I also like horror movies, but I prefer ghost ones over slashers. When you are the mother of two dozen, plus children, you watch a lot of animated films if you get to watch anything. I think you would like The Lorax and The Muppet Christmas Carol. I love Musicals from the 1950s as well. I had a copy of every movie made and still in existence on reel to reel. Then I had Sam and Dean retrofit and whatever reel to reel projectors out of naturally occurring materials after we found out that the film itself can be transferred to reel to reel film that has no non-natural substances in it. Naomi says she has tried everyone she has been sent and they work. I am very excited about that! And I have used magic to transfer plays to composted paper so they will make the trip, there is a theatre, so we will be able to see the plays we like. Maybe not Broadway quality productions, but not too shabby.” Java was glowing she was so excited about what would be saved from art and literature of all kinds, the ballets, the books that make human culture special and diverse. Michael couldn’t help but smile, she was physiologically younger than two of her children, but she had both an old soul and an endless child living side by side in her. “Excuse me, Uncle Mike. They have a couple of questions for me.” She dashed away. He just laughed when she took a crying baby from someone and went over the shipment sheet.

“Leo, my love, we are missing twenty compost toilets and their home composting units, that need to go today. Then I will happily sign off. These are the ones for the school, you want to deal with what happens if they are just using holes in the ground?” She smiled fondly. He gagged and made faces as he went to find where the toilets were. She found a flat surface, redid the cloth diaper that was causing the infant to fuss, because it was wadded in an uncomfortable bunch between his little legs. She handed the baby back to her daughter, who thanked her and kissed her before dashing off toward the suites. Michael watched as his grandnephews, took her hand, handed the sheet to Leo and told him to find the toilets and let them know, they were borrowing their Omega. The tallest one, Sam, Michael thought but he was not great with remembering what humans chose to name themselves. Or their parents chose, he guessed.

Dean found a pretty big, utility closet that was empty and had a lock on the inside of the door. Sam pulled her in and Dean locked the door. Dean stepped on a couple of cinderblocks that he had brought in for just this purpose. He snapped his clothes away. Java was still fussing about having too much she needed to do, and Uncle Mike was helping send the shipment, it needs to go on time, etc. Dean snapped away her clothes. Then he smiled big, he was enjoying making their clothes disappear, he snapped Sammy’s away too. Sam massaged her shoulders and she porn moaned.

“They are like boulders.” He started massaging them, she kept moaning Dean sent a sound shield around the closet. Sam scooted closer to Dean and since she was between them, she moved closer too. Dean picked up a breast and nibbled and sucked on it until she closed her eyes back and leaned against Sam. Dean took one of her legs under the knee and then the other until he was nibbling on her while he was holding her. She squealed in surprise and then moaned when Sam started to open her up. When she was ready, her ass and his cock were lubed, he signaled his brother. Dean started kissing her and he had Sam hold her while he lined up and slid into her front, it was a tight fit, she was still very tense. Dean took her back and Sam pushed into her ass, they both moaned. “Damn, she’s tight!” He finally got all of him inside of her. She started clinching him as soon as he did. Dean moved out and back in, then Sam moved out then back in. They finally found a rhythm, Java’s head was lolling on Sam’s chest, she was completely immersed in sensation as they kept the rhythm steady, put increased the pressure, she began to moan and keen.

“Harder, please, my Alphas. I can still remember my name.” Sam laved her shoulder that belonged to him. Dean laved his shoulder. They both increased how hard they thrusted, a little rougher than normal, but they could feel her tension from their respective offices, they could also feel that she was getting ready to try to send a shipment without eating again, because people decided this morning that they couldn’t do anything without her. When she got lost in the pounding, they were giving her and started to move up and back herself, so she met their thrusts and porn moaned and made incoherent sounds and bit them both with regular teeth, she was finally totally lost in pleasure. The connection fell open completely, so they were one person, lost in the sensations, tastes, smells and sounds of their physical bodies becoming one being. She screamed when she came and they both shouted when they came seconds later. She rested her head on Dean’s pec, that sported a bite mark. They both bit her marks with their regular teeth and she mumbled and came again. She pulled Sam’s head to rest on her shoulder, so she could run her fingers through his hair and she sucked and nibbled Dean’s collarbone. Then she went still. They both smiled when they looked down and she was asleep. Sam nodded that her shoulders were completely laxed and she might know her name, but she didn’t care right now. They would take it.

When their knots released. Sam took her while Dean got down from the cinderblocks, then he handed her to Dean. Sam gently nibbled on her earlobe and whispered her name. She slowly came awake and opened her eyes. She smiled and stretched. “I think that’s me.” They both smiled proudly. “Thank you, My Alphas. I think I was about to overheat and blow. Nikki brought Eric to me to diaper. I showed her how to do them this morning before I got going good, I think what made me broadcast so loud was, the thought that the baby had been in the same diaper since this morning or it hadn’t been checked because there were only one set of pin holes. We will be leaving the kind with pins behind, but I figure they are good starters for all of us. When we get to ceramic buttons or metal buttons. We will all be starting out at the same place.” She sighed and shook it off, before she undid their work.

Dean had both arms around her hugging her and Sam walked up with a tomato and cheese sandwich on homemade brown bread, with homemade mayo, he waited until she finished that bite and stuffed in a bell pepper chip. She squirmed a little, then she relaxed in Dean’s arms and let herself be fed and her tummy be rubbed, to keep her relaxed while she ate. “They are having stew for lunch today, but I knew you would not stop to sit and eat stew, so we made a sandwich and grabbed some chips.” Dean kissed the back of her neck and rested his face against her hair. “You can’t risk yourself or the baby and try to send a shipment, even with an archangel helping, without having some fuel to burn. The closer we get to THE END, the more hectic your day will become. It needs to become habit now, so, you don’t have to think about it then. Please take care of you, we can feel how tired you are. We know you won’t just go lay down in the suite, but at least you have some food in you.” She frowned. “Did you just realize you forgot yesterday altogether?” Dean asked softly. He knew it just wasn’t a top priority for her. She became a vegetarian because she was empathic and could feel what meat had felt last, which is usually fear. Handmade foods, sold to the public or even the ones made by Ellen or Dahlia, she could feel what the person who handled the food was feeling. They found Ben’s emotions were gentle enough that he could get her to eat the most in one setting without restraint, then Dean, then Sam. She could relax enough to eat if one of her mates was holding her captive, it made her feel safe and she could eat. Max had told them, that they had tube fed her once while they were being held captive.

“Yes. I realized I didn’t even have a piece of fruit yesterday.” She teared up. “I need you to believe that I am not anorexic, Nora and the others have been asking me questions about it. I just don’t like food and if I am busy, I don’t think of stopping to eat.”

“I believe you. I just want you healthy. And you are gorgeous, but you are underweight, even when you are further along in your pregnancies.” Sam kissed her softly. And wiped her tears and sucked on his finger. And made “nummy noises”, she giggled.

Dean leaned in closer and rubbed his cheek across her hair. “I believe you too. Please just try to remember, maybe carry a protein bar with you or nuts in a bag. Or shakes. We will try to remember to shanghai you. Okay?” She nodded. Sam snapped their clothes back on. He redid her ponytail. They both gave her a kiss.

“Go get ‘em tigress!” Dean whispered in her ear. She giggled, unlocked and open the door, blew them kisses and was gone. “We corralling her for dinner?”

“Definitely.” They both looked at each other and smiled then Sam backed Dean up against the wall and relocked the door.

Java filtered what was coming through the connection so she didn’t flood. She walked up to Leo. He smiled knowingly. “Hush. They wanted to make sure I ate before some time tonight.” She blushed. He kissed her cheek.

“We just finished loading. Michael let them know we would be late. The toilets were in the basement of the armory.” She frowned. “I guess at the time they came in, we were packed.”

“Sorry for the delay Uncle Mike. I believe we are ready now. He wheeled it to the roof and he let her do the most of the pushing, there to help if she struggled. She began to perspire about three fourths of the way there. He took some of the load and Naomi kissed her astral cheek and bowed to Michael. He smiled.

“That is not necessary anymore. We will be living together trying to keep our group of humans alive and with this one, we will have a challenge on our hands.”

“She is a delightful handful.” Naomi teased. “Time for her to go back. I will see you for the last shipment today.”

“Yes, ma’am, that’s the plan, but with triplet newborns, and twin grandchildren, things change rapidly.” She was starting to flicker. “Bye, Naomi.”

“Until later, Darling Girl.”

Java snapped back into her body. And caught her breath before trying to move. Michael ran his hands over her without touching and she felt her energy return. I needed to know how much like us you are and aren’t your cousin can stay out of his shell, for longer, but you can control your energy flow, better. Astral projection can be useful if your corporeal body is stranded with an away team and you need help. You can send astral you to us for help, while there are others to protect your shell. When we get there, you can practice on maintaining full strength while astral for longer periods of time. Before then, you are much, much too busy.” Michael smiled at her and helped her up.

“Uncle Mike. Did everyone get in okay yesterday? I expected Jack to knock to see the babies.”

“Yes, we all arrived. Kelly and you will get along quite well, I think. She is gentle like you. She is also feisty like you.” He laughed. Then laughed harder when she blushed.

“Will you come to our suite for dinner tonight?” Java smiled, making her eyes twinkle.

“If the others would like to do so, then yes. Do I call Ruth?”

“Yes. I am sorry. I have interviews this afternoon. A child to yell at. The usual.” She laughed.

“We hardly ever are who and what are parents expect us to be. If she is doing her best, just calmly reshow her, maybe write it down, because she is so nervous, she is not retaining things as well as she normally does.”

“True. I have told her a lot that parenting is very seldom the same any two times, even with twins. And what worked on her, didn’t worked on DJ, that made her feel less like she had given birth to aliens. I had to be a warrior when I was her age. So, I jumped up and went back to whatever the battle was. I purposely raised her out of it all as much as I could, because I wanted her to have a childhood and then sometimes, I am angry because she doesn’t suck it in and figure it out. Her Grandmothers, which are many, said we would get upset with you because you wouldn’t slow down. You are upset with her, because she does not operate at warp speed.” She kissed his cheek again. “That was from Nikki and I. Because we will have a bonding moment now, instead of a fight.” She disappeared.

Michael shook his head and went to see if his family wanted to dine with his grandniece.

Java readied her files on CeCe and her family. She sent a thought at Ruth to please invite Mark, Alex, Mel and the newlyweds, who at least one is being strongly urged, bringing babies with. And to please make sure her parents got the memo and that Uncle Mike understood that she was inviting her Granpa and Uncle Cas and their significant others. Unless, Granpa thought Ro and Uncle Mike would not mix well, considering their pasts.

There was a knock on her door. “Come in.” Aidan and Hector were guarding her today. Aidan opened the door and Java stood up and walked around her desk. Aidan raised his eyebrows at CeCe’s husband, then brushed the tip of his nose upwards in the universal symbol for snob. She nodded at him. He closed the door.

“Hi, CeCe. It is good to see you again. I am so relieved.” She hugged the woman who had been standoffish at first, but as time went on, she had become a friend. CeCe hugged back and smiled her devastatingly beautiful smile.

“You, young lady have grown into a beautiful young woman. How many will this make?” She gently rubbed Java’s belly.

“It is unbelievable, but true. These will be two girls, numbers 27 and 28. You are sensitive, we just started them last night.” Java blushed and looked down. CeCe laughed.

“Well, I stopped way before even one dozen children. But this is my husband Ira.” He barely shook her hand, but Java pretended not to notice. “These are my children, Richard and Ralph, they are twenty-three, they each kissed her hand, then my son Ossie, he is twenty, he just warmly shook her hand, and my daughters, Louisa, who is eighteen and Antonia who is sixteen.”

“I go by Lou and Toni goes by Toni, Richard and Ralph are, Rick and Ral, Ossie is just Ossie.”

Java smiled. “Parents!” She rolled her eyes, everyone except Ira laughed. “Please have a seat. Would you like an ice tea, CeCe, I remember you were the only one who got that I had to have my ice tea!” She looked crazed and everyone smiled. CeCe, nodded that she needed tea. “And for the rest of you. I am sorry we have no soft drinks. I have been trying to get everyone adjusted for Gehenna. I might be able to come up with something drinkable when I am actually there. I can make the juice carbonated if you’d like or I have iced coffee, hot coffee, bottled water, true bottles, filtered here on the compound and bottled water. We can’t take plastic. I think there might be some orange juice left from breakfast this morning, if the preschoolers haven’t absconded with it already.”

Rick took a quick inventory. “We would all like an iced coffee, if that is okay.”

“Of course. I make it here and bottle it. I have a bottling device that can make the trip.” She handed them all there drinks. “Mr. Hatch, are you sure you wouldn’t like anything to drink.”

“No. Thank you.” He said sourly.

Java sat down on her desk chair which she pulled over. She swung her arm over the coffee table an assortment of cookies and brownies appeared. “Please help yourself. Dinner is in three hours. If you are starving, I think Aunt Ellen will be happy to make you some sandwiches to hold you.”

CeCe smiled at her. This will work. She picked up a brownie. These are yours I recognize them from our Christmas box, we get every year. With baked goodies and the perfect gift, though you only met them through me.”

“Well, when everyone is trying to kill you. The people who aren’t, who actually endanger themselves to keep you safe, become precious. You listen closely to everything they say and remember. Lou and I share a love of purple and Toni and my oldest share a love of forest green. Rick and Ral were finishing up high school and looking at majoring in human physiology, so they could open a gym, not a place to show off your new running outfit or a bare knuckles guys gym, but a place where people of all fitness levels could come and get into better shape, take better care of themselves. I haven’t voluntarily been off this compound overnight in eight years and the two times I was, I was being held captive by an enemy. I do not know much about the commercial fitness world, but your product line is wonderful and completely organic. I plan on using the bars and shakes as rations for away teams, just in case.” They puffed up and smiled at her, she smiled back. CeCe laughed at the bedazzled look on their faces, that Java didn’t even notice, she wasn’t doing anything purposely. “CeCe as an x-ray tech, you have medical knowledge and Ossie as pre-med, you do as well, so did you read over the medical explanations of what we are and do you have any questions. All of you, is there anything you are worried over?”

“Yes. It doesn’t bother you that you are forcing people to become monsters or they can stay here and die. Why do you get to make that choice? What makes you so special?” Ira asked with venom. This she could fight, a race issue, she might not be able to fight.

“I am not special, Mr. Hatch. I did not just willy-nilly decide to make monsters because I became one. I became a Halver at eight. A hate group called, Humanity Only, tried experimenting on me, without my knowledge, then when they wanted more than they could get without captivity they tried to capture me. Everyone who knew me was instantly in danger, especially any who had medical knowledge of me. When Janice called you and told you all to break down and clear out, it was because they had just blown up the bar and home of a family member. They ransacked the offices of a doctor who had treated me for gunshots they inflicted. She was already gone. I became infected with the Dervor virus, closing down one of their warrens, were they had been feeding on humans for about four hundred years. They had periods of dormancy that varied, so, the people tried to pretend they didn’t have a problem, but this time it was worse. One of patient zero’s children noticed me, he decided I would be a perfect addition since his mother and father were losing the ability to have children. He decided he and I would take their place. I fought and killed him and along with other hunters we closed the warren down and salted the ground. They also went after anyone I cared about to prove that I had no choice. When they infected me, I became a Jegfar, I was no longer capable of making the conversion to Children of Forever, as they called themselves. So, I began to ask anyone who mattered to me, to please come here. At first, we just wanted them to come. That resulted in the death of two of our pack and the capture of another and then me. If the SEAL they sent me on night maneuvers with hadn’t had a conscience, I would have died. He brought me home and I went and rescued my sister from their headquarters and shut it down. Since, then no one even knows where we are until they have decided on all levels to join us. Then you are tested here, then during transformation, then during your day of bonding with your mate for those who have one. No one betrays us if they will die in the cage next to ours. As far as, choices for who is going to Gehenna, I make no choices, beyond my pack, and they are scrutinized. God, makes the choices, his Archangels, taught me how to see mates and to make sure everyone goes to Gehenna with a mate, even the babies. It has been my experience since I was eight that the monsters are more often humans, than any other species on the planet. And you are sorely mistaken if you think I have not had bad moments thinking about what my bite takes away from someone, but I do it, because now, it means life or death.” Java took a deep breath so her face would be softer when she looked away from him. “Do any of you have any questions for me?” She smiled at CeCe to let her know she was okay. Everything was okay.

“May we see the beast form of a Jegfar?” Toni whispered. She shivered slightly.

“Yes, sweetheart you can.” The door opened. “Miss Hatch would like to see what a beast form looks like. I need my clothes and don’t have time for changing, would one of you mind?” She held a hand up before they could both pop out their beast. “I just want to let you know that the outer genitalia are still visible and enhanced in our beast forms. Is that alright with you CeCe?”

“Yes, if she needs to see to feel better about her choice, then yes.” CeCe held her baby’s hand.

“Okay Hector. Please change your form.” Aidan puffed out his chest when she whispered in his head there was no need to terrify the poor girl with the huge thing, he would be exposing her to. Aidan struggled a little to hold his form with Hector changing right next to him, but he held. He looked up, she was fine, except her eyes had slid. She slid them right back. Maybe they would all do better at remembering and treating her like an Omega on the new planet.

Toni gasped. Noticed the male parts looked up and at his wings. Java motioned for Hector to turn around, slowly. Java looked over at Ira, he was very interested. He politely asked Hector if he could speak and if he thought normally. Hector answered to Java who translated.

“He asked me to tell you, that he can communicate as a human in thought, which all pack share to differing degrees and he can communicate verbally with other Jegfars through the caws, hisses, clicking, growling, etc. that Jegfars used to communicate. Only the Kiralyi Familie and some of the Jegfars that were gifted in some way have become able to speak while Jegfar.”

“Thank you, Hector. I was envisioning a monster movie werewolf and not liking the idea of being controlled by something that had no human thought.”

“Hector, you can run and redress. I promise we won’t start without you.” He thanked her in her head and blurred out of the room. “We forget sometimes that we can’t say hurry in Jegfar form, because it is just a blur to humans and usually will frighten them when nothing else has.”

“We have a question.” Ral said.

“Yes, guys, whatever you need answered. The first question you had we double in size. I am ten feet tall in my beast form. Everything is doubled.” They both smiled impishly when Toni and Java blushed. Lou laughed at the mother of 26 kids blushing. Which made Java blush again.

“Has anyone timed the Jegfar in beast form running? How does movement differ?” Rick said.

“I don’t think anyone has timed the beast form. That can be something you help with, how do we develop healthy, well-muscled Jegfars? In humanoid form, I am our fastest. My current best ten mile full out running time, no warmup, no cool down is 19:46. My average is 21:42. My single mile time is around 1:50, it is like my body has a built-in idle time. But I teach my running and self-defense class that bad guys, monsters, animals the size of those on Gehenna, which are ten times as big as their Earthly counterparts, do not warm up or cool down, or pace, they just run, fast and if you are not faster, you are lunch. Unless, it is a battle or you have injured you cannot pick up and make tracks with, running unless you went to fight, is always best, you don’t have to prove your manhood or womanhood with anyone here. I teach them, even the ones who are not warriors, self defense, so they can live to get that chance to run, or to fight if that is the only choice. I also teach them to start screaming for me or the Vezető or Hadnagy or the Védőcsoport or protectors, like my guards. The Kiralyi Familie, which is my mates or my children, I suggest them, because we can telemigrate, move objects or packmates with our minds. So, stuck out on an away team and things go sideways, we will be able to pop you home. Naomi, one of our guardian angels, let me test it from vast distances. There was nowhere that was not inside a Colonist stronghold Telemigration did not work. It worked with our only known allies, The Esu, they are humanoid, they live in the forest are ruled by a monarchy, they are all capable of vast magic and they were sent to Gehenna long before anyone still outside of Igbó Agoke, or The Ascended Forest, their Heaven, remembers. Their history tells of the arrival of the Esu, they came when the Indigenous People of the planet The Vai were still in existence. They were wiped out by many of the more hostile colonists.” Java shook her head. “I am a geek at heart, they fascinated me. They were made to leave there home planet because they had forgotten that true magic is neutral, it is the user which makes it other. The change unbalanced their society and sent the survivors scattering across the stars.”

“So, what age do they start intensive physical training to be able to take care of themselves and be in condition otherwise?

“We start nutritionally from birth because our bloodlines run close, because of how we got our start. So, we make sure to treat for any congenital anomalies that might be there or develop unseen, with their nutrition. We do it all through food, no capsules or powders, the body was made to process the food. I make a protein shake I drink, because I am vegetarian and have to be aware of my protein intake, because I am almost always pregnant, I am mated to my half-brothers, we are a special case. An angel ripped our soul into half and then took a part of each half and made a third soul, we found each other, but by societal convention we were doomed to misery, because we were siblings. We became Halvers and the societal convention flew out the window, but it created other problems like having to watch genetically to make sure we are not going to start popping out with extra toes or noses.” Toni snickered. “The other reason I drink the shakes is I hate the way food feels in your mouth. I can feel what the person who prepared it was feeling as I eat it and with meat, it gave me nightmares as a child. After my first two pregnancies, I have not had a single birth pregnancy, twins, triplets, and back to back quads. My mates are compelled to keep me pregnant as we are mated and therefore, no one else can impregnate the Omega. If their beasts do not think the pack is doing its job, it will keep the Omega pregnant, I dropped down from quads back to sanity, then the other women slowed up on their pregnancies for a while and I gave birth to triplets yesterday.”

“You being able to be back at work this quickly is normal?” Ral asked.

“Yes. And I am pregnant with twins again. Our pregnancies are five months long. After all this time, I am lucky that I don’t have more children than I do. But I love each and everyone. And because they come in groups, it is easier to make sure they get love and attention.”

“So, are you ready or would you like to take the tour and then have my mates do your conversion? I don’t want you to feel rushed, but I need to send another shipment of supplies to Gehenna, start dinner and check on my daughter who had twins yesterday and is not handling it very well. Her mother-in-law is a OB, NP and would help, but she has the day shift. They are coming over for dinner tonight. We usually eat in the dining hall, but with the angels arriving last night and me not being able to greet them and my daughter definitely not knowing how to do more than toast bread and boil water, we are going to make it easier on everyone and just eat in our suite.”

“Ral and I are ready now.” Rick said decisively.

“I am ready now, too.” Lou said.

“I am ready too.” Toni whispered.

“Honey, if you need more time, its okay.” Java said.

“No, I am sure.” Toni said a little louder.

“I am ready.” CeCe said firmly. She raised an well groomed eyebrow at her husband.

He looked at his family. His love for them was strong. “I’m ready.” He said with a stiff upper lip.

Java called Janice. She ran in the room and grabbed CeCe and the kids, she nodded in Ira’s direction. Then she resumed her more serious, grownup, boring stance, with one more weird face at Toni, who giggled. She put a poncho on each and tucked it into their shoulders, so that their clothing would not be messed up. She had the guards line up the chairs they used for this purpose on the mat they used for this. They each took a seat. Java blurred in and struck before they could get scared. Then Janice made a cut. She did this for each family member. When they were all awake and checked out and fine. She gave Ira and CeCe their injections and sent them with Aidan to their suite. Janice told the kids they could wander if they wanted or go to their rooms and sleep, but their parents would be embarrassing to be around for several hours. They all chose the tour. And they all stared at their tour guides Sully and Speak. Speak walked over to Java and hugged her tight.

“Livvy and I stopped by on our lunch breaks to see the new additions, Death and they are not hideous.” Speak said with mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“I stopped in and saw yours and they are not hideous. Please tell, Livvy I said congrats.” She smiled at him. Then she said something just between them. He rested his head against hers. “Yes.” She rolled her eyes at him and blushed.

Sully walked up and pushed Speak out of the way. “Give me my kid.” Speak laughed and moved over.

“They are beautiful like the rest. I am so glad most come out looking like you and not our Vezető or Hadnagy. Did you both hear that?”

“They said yes and they will take it up with you on the sparring mat when you both have time.” He hugged her and she purred. The kids were fascinated. Please tell me that you and Mom are coming tonight?”

“Yes. Mighty Mouse. Jack alone is entertaining, but the whole group, wow!” Java literally glowed.

“Take care of them. They are the children of an old friend. She is one of three reasons, other than my mates I lived to meet you.”

“I will see you all later. Welcome to Éteri Derű. I almost forgot your manuals.” She handed them each one and asked Lou to leave a copy for each parent.

The guards put the chairs and table back in the closet. Then they went out. Java thanked them.

“I was so glad to see she came. I was worried, she could not convince Ira. She told him she was going and she was taking the children with her, because it was either this or death.”

“He had major attitude until the youngest asked if she could she a beast form. Hector volunteered and she blushed but was fascinated with the wings and the guarantee of a boyfriend at some point. He had a few questions and once they were answered he cooperated.”

“I tried to give him some slack, because I have no idea really what it is like to make this choice, it was made for me.” Java said as she put away their files. She locked the file drawer and set the keypad.

“Do you have a mate for the gorgeous guys. I am a lesbian, not blind. I know beauty when I see it.” Janice teased when she got a raised eyebrow from Java.

“Ossie and Z. I think one of the twins, Ral, the quieter non salesman, twin, he is the think tank for the products they sold, which will actually go, they are natural, made of certain powdered combos of food. Rick can sale a boat to someone living in the desert, but he is a genius when it comes to physiology. Anyway, Ral will be for Becca.” Java said quietly.

“I am not going to freak out that the gorgeous giant is my baby’s, I think I felt it, more than just pack.”

“Yes. Like I felt about Michael from the first, when he was an apprentice snot-wad. Rick does not seem to have one here yet, I prayed and was told to be patient. Sawyer, will be for Indi and I almost feel sorry for him, Speak is not going to make it easy for him.” Java sighed. “I just realized that Max’s real mate is out there, he will die now, because his mate is gone. Seems unfair.” Java said in a quiet voice.

“Still hurts you, doesn’t it?” Janice said gently.

“Yes. And I intend to find the person who was supposed to be saved and if he isn’t evil incarnate, save him. I still miss the parts of him, that were my friend. I am tired of having this feeling, one more person to add to the list of, “I never really knew you and wow, you really hate me!” You are going through your day and then there they are, it is never just the bad or just the good so it is easy to process and push aside, it is a mixture. Just now, Max rocking back and forth inside me, while I was dying. Then I am nine, and he is sodomizing me and laughing and Daddy is just watching, drinking and counting the money. Then it is back to him having comfort sex with me when we were captured.” Java wiped a tear away. “I better get going. Shipment to get off and a house to straighten and a daughter to reteach how to change diapers. Eric squirted her last change.”

Janice chuckled and then, hugged her from behind. “I for one, but I think no one here expects you to always be happy, you have had a lot happen to you. It is normal to not be okay for whole days, but certainly and hour, even now.” She kissed her hair. “Your hair smells different, new shampoo, it is nice and light, slightly fruity and flowery.”

“I just switched out the apple, that Dean loves so much for Camellia and added in Kamani wood oil, both boost energy and the Camellia also boosts control of your astral body. I am really dragging and it is not going to get any better until we are all nice and cozy in a cave on another planet, where most everything on the surface is trying to kill us.” She looked at the clock on the wall. Janice remembered when Java didn’t even wear a watch unless she needed to coordinate an attack, now she had several and three clocks in her personal office. Janice smiled sadly.

“Go. I will finish these up and lock up, promise.”

“I know no one will steal from me, but curious children can find things in here to hurt themselves with. Like the razor-sharp Katana and Labrys.” Janice shoved. “Thank you, Janice. Thank you for letting me whine. Love you.” She kissed her fingers and blew her a kiss, which Janice felt on her cheek. She giggled and then frowned. Might be time for a chat with Adam. If she is getting energy from her body wash and shampoo.

Java came racing up. “Sorry, Leo! New Mom + newborn = big mess.” She had showered and her hair was a riot of damp curls down her back past her butt, she smiled and Leo could see the stress in it. She went over the shipment record. She swished her fingers and felled, stripped, Kamani, Myrrh and Larch trees filled the shipment crate. Leo noticed some bags of bark stuffed in here and there. All neatly labeled, just as each bundle of trees was. The other crate had seedlings of the different trees, labels and mason jars, paraffin, and other canning and food storing supplies. Leo frowned. But he didn’t say anything.

“Hello, Java. Take a deep breath. You are allowed to be a couple of minutes late.” Michael said and touched her cheek, taking her stress away.

“Thank you, Uncle Mike. I added to the shipment, I feel like we don’t have the time we thought we have. Nothing I am being told it just feels different.” Java said with a furrowed brow. He just smiled patiently at her.

“I will check and let you know at dinner tonight. Is six-thirty too early, we have the little ones to get to bed.”

“No. And if they get sleepy, my babies, never mind sharing. They are used to it.” Java smiled.

They moved it up to the roof with the help of all witches in residence. Then she and Michael took it out astrally and they struggled but were able to make the hand off point. “I’ll see you in the morning, Naomi, please tell Zach I said Hi.”

“I shall, My Darling Girl.” Naomi smiled.

“I sense you have angel business to discuss, so I am going back. Thanks again, Uncle Mike.” Java headed back into her body and then she was off to ready the living room, where their large dining table was. It wasn’t really enough for her kids and mates. She sent a message by thought to all her guests and her mates that dinner had been moved to the grand dining room on the second floor. If you are unsure how to get there ask Nikki or Michael Campbell, they know the way.” She was looking around trying to decide what needed to go. When Ben and Brody came in and asked to help. “Yes. I definitely need your help the room needs to be dusted thoroughly. I have been forgetting it, on my rounds. Then if you could get out the gold filigree trimmed, china and set enough places for thirty adults, I believe. I would appreciate it, greatly. Please use the Valenciennes lace tablecloth and the foam green, silk under cloth. And leave room for the assorted highchairs and feeding chairs. And if you have enough dishes to feed the babies and plenty of burping clothes and nursing blankets from the linen closet in our hall.” Java said as she rushed out to finish dinner.

“Benji, is Mom okay?” Brody asked as he got down the serving platters and bowls, taking them to the mini-kitchen’s sink to rinse them.

Ben got out the tablecloths she was talking about and used a charm to remove the wrinkles. “She is stressed out, probably has fifteen or twenty things someone else could be doing on her list for each day. Breastfeeding, wet nursing, giving birth take a lot out of her, but she is always back at it, bright and early the next morning. She is out there at six for class the same as the day before when she couldn’t run. She is sending at least three shipments a day to Gehenna, today it was four, Uncle Mike, the dark-haired archangel who is not Gran-da Cas, helped with two, so that helped her. She will have to be ordered to slow down by one of two people who are just as busy and haven’t noticed. Until then.” He kissed Brody senseless. “We help her as much as we can.” Brody smiled, then blushed. “Yes, all who are active have proven to be overly sexual, according to my Uncle the doctor, when he is not busy getting my aunt pregnant.” They both laughed and kissed some more.

“Aunt Ellen did I say Au Gratin or Garlic Butter?” Java asked her head was spinning. She leaned against the cabinet for a moment until it passed.

“Baby Bird, you asked for both just in case our newest members didn’t like one or the other. I already prepared garlic cheese biscuits, to compliment both. The steaks are waiting on the grill master, otherwise know as my husband and Uncle Whiskers. He will have the help of Uncle Grumpy. Maybe a flash of worried hazel eyes will light a fire under them.” Ellen started herding her to the back deck.

“Aunt Ellen could someone else wrangle with them. I still need to toss the salads for those who do not like asparagus, make the salad dressing, make coffee for icing and drinking and tea for icing or drinking.”

“Java India, don’t you trust me?”

“With my life.”

“Then go get those two idiots to stop arguing and start grilling and Dahlia and I will finish up. The black bean loaf came out smelling scrumptious, the garlic seasoning mix you used will be a nice compliment to the potatoes and biscuits. So, deep breath, and Uncle motivation.” Java reluctantly went to urge her uncles to just grill and argue later.

“Uncle Whiskers? Uncle Grumpy? I know that what you are debating is highly important, but could you please decide after the steaks are done, they will be holding up dinner soon, if you do not start now.” Java pleaded.

“On it right now, Pumpkin.” Bobby said. She looked pale.

“Got The grill filled, Sweet One.” Rufus said.

“Thank you.” She turned and walked back in. She went up the back steps to the second floor and walked across the compound. She knocked on Sam’s door.

“Come in.” Sam said distractedly. He heard the door start to open and then nothing. He put down the latest background checks. And stood to look. He gasped and ran, when he saw Java laying in his doorway. He picked Java up and placed her on the sofa. She started to stir. When her eyes fixed on him, she started crying. “I give. I can’t do this alone. I can’t make sure everything gets done. I haven’t had a minute all day to just be. I have stuff piling up on MY desk. I have piles to straighten when I am done for the day. And I leave knowing I should stay and work more, but I am carrying the dinner of two of our young and need to stop an express milk for the babies I am wet nursing. Sam sat down on the sofa and pulled her into his lap. He started purring and rubbing her tummy while she leaned against him and cried because she was too Omega to get everything done, by herself without fraying, it had never hit her this hard. He thought to Dean to feel her, she was enough out of it, that she didn’t even notice. Dean said he would be there after he cleared up a little problem.

“Annika would you please come to my office this minute. You have a husband, we are not cavemen, he can change diapers or whatever is needed so the child arrives at the table looking like the grandson of a king, or we will have a lengthy chat about being a man. His choice. My office now.” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose. HoneyBear was babying Nikki, Nikki was a mother, she needed to fly by herself now. But his mate’s side of this was not able to handle being fussed at right now, Nikki’s was.

“Yes, Dad, what is it? Is Mom okay, my siblings.” She looked horrified for a moment. “Are the newborns okay?”

“They are fine, baby. Please sit down.” She sat on his cowboy sofa and he sat in front of her on his cowboy coffee table. HoneyBear had said she had it modeled after Ben Cartwright desk on Bonanza. She hoped it was right because she had never seen it. He had been educating her, she loved the show and wept so hard they had to soothe her, when Joe’s wife was killed. She had kept calling him Charles or Pa, because she knew him from Little House on the Prairie. Dean smiled as he thought of the fluffy, ultra feminine woman that was his half his heart and soul. “Nikki you are an adult now, your mother does not have time to come and help you straighten up your messes when it comes to babies. You are getting married in two days and your mother has been burning the midnight oil getting that ready, she gets up at two some mornings so she can work on that, the actual ballroom, is decked out and ready to go and she has it locked and warded so no one goes in and messes with anything. She made your dress and her dress. Everyone else went with what they found in the Green Catalog and Online Stores. She talked your brother and his boyfriend into having Purple and Midnight Blue as the colors. I now own a cummerbund and bow tie in Midnight Blue and Dadums has one in Wine. Brody will be in a Purple set and Ben in a Blue. You should have been helping her, but you were tired. She is in Dadums office were she collapsed from exhaustion and we are entertaining tonight. So, you are going to go and see how you can help your siblings to get things as perfect as your Mom would have them. Any misunderstandings?” He let his eyes chill. “Before you say anything, realize you have wrung dry any sympathy or slack I have been cutting you, because of everything. Being murdered by your child, while you are carrying triplets is not easy either. Knowing that the man who terrorized your daughter would never have been near her if you hadn’t trusted him, also not an easy thing to go through, but she was back at work that afternoon, while you napped. You are old enough to get married and enjoy getting to jump your husband whenever you want in your own suite, then you are old enough to take on the responsibility of an adult member of the pack and as a member of the ruling family, people notice everything you do. So, no more whining that anything in your incredibly sheltered, even with what happened to you, life is the reason you can’t handle being an adult. Because starting this minute none, absolutely none of it flies with me. Now, go make sure this dinner goes off without a hitch for your mother, without recruiting your Aunt Krissy or LaLa or DeeDee.” Nikki teared up and saw he was unaffected, so, she dried up.

“Yes sir.” She ran down the hall and up the stairs that led to the side entrance of the suite. Ben got off Brody, which was probably for the best. They had work to do and had inherited help from a source that may or may not come in peace.

“Dad finally blow a gasket?” Ben asked her.

“Yes. I have two newborn babies, they take work! I haven’t had a hundred of them!” Nikki grabbed the silverware case and put it on the silver serving tray, that Ben had put the China and glasses on. He had the linens and burp clothes, and nursing blankets separate.

“Nik. Gonna save your butt. You take the linens up stairs, leave yourself time to change and double check that the babies and Michael are presentable. I have the serving dishes on the tray. I will go get the food from Aunt Ellen and Dahlia and you can transfer it, off the linen just in case, into its serving container, make sure it is clean after it is full so no one drips on the tablecloth or themselves when serving themselves. You get that done and you can go clean up. Deal?” Ben offered.

“Deal? You guys are in suits, I don’t think Michael owns a suit.”

“Tell him to ask his Dad. He needs to be in one or his mother and yours will be embarrassed.” She started to go upstairs to the dining room. “Nik. Wear your pink dress, you look very pretty in it. And you have only worn it once, so not everyone remembers it.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you, Ben. I will. Sorry, feeling overwhelmed, it makes Mom more saint-like, it makes me bitchier. You are an inch now, I think, shorter version of Dad, who isn’t the Vezetò, so you can show the softer sides of the Dad personality. I got Mom’s looks, sorta, but I have Dad’s Vezetò personality and Michael is never going to be man enough to counter it, like Dadums does Dad. But the heart loves who the heart loves. I have his love unconditionally, which is more than Mom had sometimes.”

“Not to butt in, but Nick, stop measuring your personality by your parents, because you have one-of-a-kind parents. You be a one-of-a-kind Nik. Who is a special person, with many talents. One of which is making a room shine for any event. So, go upstairs and make the room look elegant and refined or whatever goes with fragile gold trimmed china with faery scenes on it, hand painted by your little sister.” Brody smiled at her. She came back and hugged him.

“You are far too good for him.” She kissed her brother’s cheek and raced up to do her thing and go home and locate a suit for her husband, get him and two tiny babies dressed. She was thinking the husband dressed was the hard part of it. And shook her head.

Dean started running when he heard Adam was there with them. She couldn’t lose anymore babies and be okay. They wouldn’t survive losing her. He barged in the office she was leaning weakly against their mate. She sensed him, but just kept her face tucked against Sam’s chest. He sat down next to Sam and brushed her hair, she purred. He felt how weak she was.

“The pregnancy is safe right now. To stay that way, Little Sister, you are going to have to be bedbound as much as possible. Parcel out all the things you don’t let anyone else do, because they have to be your way. Write down what your way is and to make sure your stress stays low, whoever will do it your way. You can still have marital relations, but nothing that requires Olympic level gymnastics skills to pull off.” He wiggled his eyebrows at her and she blushed and buried her face in Sam’s chest. Then she looked back at him.

“Adam, how do I do this? There are literally things that need doing that only I am cleared to do. Like meet Naomi with the shipments. Who would I hand those off to? God charged me with them, what if this is a test to see if I am willing to give everything to follow his commands?”

“Then he is going to have to be disappointed. It won’t be the first time. You have gone through tests and trials that were cruel and you got up and kept fighting even when you didn’t want to. You don’t seem to be getting the angelic pregnancy boost, so you have five months to make it through and 29 days before we leave. I will let you out of bed the last full day before we go to do a final check of everything and give it all your approval. You will do this from a chair, you can check each room magically. Everything in medical is going textbook smooth, having CeCe here has already helped and her sons are a Godsend. So, let one of your overly muscled mates carry you upstairs, dress pretty, which you do all the time, so it should be a snap. And Krissy, Alex, Mark and me.”

“Ayanna is about two weeks further along than you. She decided to carry a child for Ben and Brody, they wanted to wait, she wanted to do it now, because she didn’t want to do it by test tube and after this weekend it would be cheating. So, Ben, tended to the matter. He says, he just doesn’t get what straight guys see in sex with women. I told him I didn’t see what gay guys saw in sex with men. He nodded sagely.”

“Are Gwen and Julie looking for his head?” Java asked worriedly.

“They both said when I called to tell them, just in case they decided to follow the last teen pregnancy we had, she is an adult she can have a baby, she doesn’t need our permission and she doesn’t plan on trying to raise it right now. She told them the gravity was just a tad bit more on Gehenna, so the more she can do of it here the better. She wished they had asked her so that she could be done before we leave.”

“We will see you there brother of mine. I have to get dressed and help the preggo get dressed and someone needs to check that the young ones have done what they were asked and it cannot be the preggo.” He yelped. Java had bit Sam’s chest.

“Stop calling me “The Preggo”, I have a name. I am more than my pregnancies.” Her lower lip was trembling.

“I’m sorry, Bunny. I know you are so much more than anyone person could ever tell. I love you.” She purred and curled into him.

“He’s good. I am going to have to remember that one the next time Krissy is hormonal. She is armed.” Adam said with a chuckle.

“She’s armed too and those teeth, yikes!” She thought at him, that when she woke up tomorrow, he was in for it. He and Sam laughed. “I will be right up I want to ask Baby Brother here a few questions.”

“Okay. We will be waiting.” Sam let Dean see through his eyes, he had his hand under her dress as they went up the stairs and he stopped as they went in.

“Is it time to stop, Adam? Are we risking her life by giving into her need to be pregnant?” Dean asked seriously.

“How would you stop that Dean? You are made different than other Jegfar mates, for one there are three of you. Two male. No one, has come anywhere close to producing enough to keep two gigantic, sperm-filled Alphas from thinking with the nonhuman part of their brains that my pack is assured continuance. I think this one will have to be up to God. I wouldn’t be surprised if you don’t take another break from your ruts and her heat after this one. Her cervix is very thick, I think she will be carrying these low, which means more strain on her back. She is also growing them faster than a Jegfar, but not like she has help. Like the very first Jegfar ever is updating the model some how.”

“We cannot stop touching each other, our heats have nothing to do with anything anymore. She conceived this set last night. We weren’t in heat we had just had twins earlier in the day. I went to take a shower and as I stepped out, I felt her get pregnant, it is this shimmer in our soul. Sam said he felt compelled to get her pregnant now. He said he even held her in place so he had the best chance of knocking her up. She has gone through the Fall completely, she matches her office in so many ways, but she can still beat anyone, except maybe the angels with any weapon you chose, she outruns even Sam. She will protect her pack, but it costs her every time the sparring becomes real. It will be very real on Gehenna and the inroads we have made with Allies there are built on her, so she will be above the surface, on away missions, at least to our allies.”

“Dean, never take her for granted, but also never underestimate her. She is one of the strongest, scariest, meanest if needed people I have ever met. She is also the gentlest, kindest, sweetest person I have ever met. There is no way to know what her body will do next. She has always been a medical conundrum and probably always will be. I am only guessing because after we got hit with the ruts from Hell, some of the older couples conceived. They grew back things and conceived. Jody wasn’t completely out of range but Bobby was out of ideal range to become a father and so were Sully and Janey and they grew organs back to do so, but after Jody had one pregnancy and Janey had two, they stopped. Same thing with Benny and Kate. My point being, we were told she needed more help, we didn’t listen to someone’s satisfaction and voila we are growing parts back and knocking up our wives. So, I am hoping that God or whoever will decide she deserves a break after a couple more. To be discussed in a century if we make it that long. Some of the cells, are already dead, Gabriel was telling me today as he was walking through and helping here and there. They have been told what they can and can’t do. I didn’t want to say in front of her, but Mike and the others are here to do what her little body is too tired to do. Now go have a quickie, I will see if I can work one in and then we will adult for a little while and you can go and cuddle her, so you know she is alright.”

“Are you sure you are the little brother?” Dean teased.

“Definitely, the oldest brother has to keep this pack running, with help from his husband and his wife. Way too complicated for me.” Adam smiled. Dean head to his suite and Adam headed to his.

“I am doing a quick massage to release some of these rocks, then we are hitting the shower, having quickie shower sex and getting dressed. She asked if you would pick out our suits and her dress. She wants to be Gehenna sustainable, she said we have suits that qualify and shoes.” Java porn moaned when Sam started working on her lower back. “She told everyone to bring children who cannot be left alone to our suite and LaLa, Harmony, DJ and others will take care of them in the playroom, no pool.”

Dean went to the closet on her side and came out with a red two piece skirt set. It was made of organza, the top had a high neckline, but fell over both shoulders, the skirt was circle cut. He found some shiny, flat soles shoes that had thin silver filament running through the fabric. He decided, finally for his other mate he picked a linen jacket, white cotton dress shirt and linen jacket, the suit was black. He found some men’s shoes that looked dressy-ish, they were made of a shiny fabric. He found a jacket that was linen but it had patches of shiny fabric, a white shirt and the matching trousers, they were all grey, and hot damn, they had matching shoes. Dean turned around and almost missed the chair to sit the clothes on. His incredibly gorgeous brother was shiny and naked, his incredibly beautiful little sister was shiny with massage oil and also naked and they were looking at him, like he was a gazelle and they hadn’t eaten in a year. He managed to regain his cool, but they could hear his thoughts so they smiled, they just got more unbelievably good looking. They all hurried to the shower. They had sex, she borrowed energy, which she hated but without it, she would have fallen asleep in the middle of dinner.

As they got dressed and Dean recovered from how good she looked in the dress. He wondered if they would ever stop making him ache to touch them. Java caught his eye, she took his collar and redid his tie, she shook her head, no. “Neither will I. I will never not ache to be touched by you or to touch you, even if I just did, fives minutes ago.”

They both looked at Sam, the black suit made his eyes look dark blue. They made hers look blue, but his were almost black. The suit had been tailor made to fit him perfectly. Sam just stared at Dean the grey made his eyes standout even more green than normal. Sam picked up Java and kissed her, Dean told Layla to be careful and to think if she had any problems. She promised they had it and that they all looked wonderful. They headed up. Sam sat Java down so she could check everything out. She just went and kissed, Nikki. “There’s my baby. This looks amazing. The candles in the old-fashioned candle lamps on the walls and strategically placed around the room so they provided light but were safely out of the way. She was wearing her pink dress they had bought on their last mother/daughter shopping trip before the last family photo. It was sustainably sourced too and made her skin glow. Michael was in a grey wool suit with a dark, rich pink shirt and tie. “You look very handsome, Michael.”

“You look just as beautiful as you did the day you beat up Dean, to show that size had nothing to do with ability to kick butt.” They both blushed. Ben was in Navy and looked amazing and Brody was in tan suit with a mustard tie that only his coloring could pull off, he looked handsome.

“There’s my beautiful girl. This room looks magical! You have always had a gift for event planning. I saw the twins before we came up, they looked adorable in the onesies that Grammy Ellen made for them.” Java leaned in. “And they both had on diapers that will actually stop something. You are ready to be a grown up, but I am never going to be far away. If you need me. I’m right here. I love you so much my baby girl.” Java looked at the Candlelight holders with glass covers to disperse the light that were lit over sea foam green stout candles and the elegant tapers placed to give light and warmth to the room but stay out of the way. At the silver candelabra on the fireplace with tapers decorated in silver wax filigree sparkled over the inviting fire. The food was arranged as she would have arranged it. “Everything is beautiful, baby.” She swayed. Michael caught his mother-in-law. He helped her to her chair.

“Welcome to the family, Michael, all male members of the family past a certain age have caught Mom at least once.” Ben kissed her hair. Ben squatted down. “You want a role, Mom?”

“I…I” She stood up and ran out of the room, Alex signaled she would go, she and Mark had just arrived.

Alex walked out and over to the bathroom on this end of this floor. She could hear the dry heaving going on. Java wobbled out of the stall and went to splash her face. She saw Alex in the mirror and almost blasted her. “Oh, God! Alex, I’m so sorry. I feel so weird. Like when I collapsed outside Sam’s office door and Adam came and put me on bed rest.” She started crying, which wasn’t like her. Alex walked over, slowly to help her calm down and she noticed blood seeping down her legs, her ears were bleeding and so were her eyes, her tears were red with blood. She looked at Alex in a panic and began to choke. She made it to the toilet and Alex Heimleched her and a clot of gray, green, pus-colored blood came flying out and she dropped. Alex started screaming for help out loud, since the head summons hadn’t brought anyone yet. Alex turned her over and Heimleched her again when she choked another bloody, gray clot came out, then she stopped breathing. She wiped her mouth with toilet paper, said a prayer and started trying to resuscitate her cousin-in-law. Java coughed and started breathing then she convulsed. Alex felt movement and then she and Java were in Java’s bedroom. Gabriel, Cas and Mike were there, they were discussing.

“If you don’t know if you are going to save her, may we be blinked to Medical where I can help her, at least breathe and get the labor stopped!” Alex yelled angrily. “She is not a freakin’ toy!”

“He may disintegrate me, but I can’t stand here and watch her die. She cannot loose these babies. I know her, you don’t.” Gabriel started working to stop the labor and keep her breathing. Rowena, knelt beside him and started searching for why this was happening, she scanned her hands over the eerily still body of the tiny girl who held them together and who had kept them safe from so much. Her breath rattled a couple of times. Dean and Sam pushed close to her and Sam pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her.

“Bunny, if you are too tired to fight anymore, we are here, just let go. You have fought hard all your life, it’s okay to let go, we will be with you, the pack will raise the children, the grown children will raise them too.” Sam and Dean could feel her fighting to breath past something caught in her throat.

“HoneyBear, I am right here, we promised we are together no matter what, so, if your body can’t fight anymore, just let go, you won’t being alone, we are all going or staying.” Dean held them both as she choked. She fought so she could cough out something, it was another huge clot. She convulsed again. Then she went still. Dean sobbed, as Sam’s eyes closed and his arms went laxed around HoneyBear. Dean looked at Ben and whispered, “I love you and I am so proud of you. Take care of them.” Dean closed his eyes and was still, they fell onto the bed.

“Michael, have a dick for once in your life, we need you, Cas is a newbie and I am using everything I’ve got to hold onto them. He is helping me. That leaves you, you dickless wonder!”

Michael’s eyes glowed angelic blue. He sneered at his brothers. He started to lean down. Jack had been watching, he pushed to Java and touched her forehead, then Sam’s and then Dean’s. He reached over and made Java’s belly grow, then he reached into her side and pulled out a huge pussy clot. He sat it on the ground, then closed up the hole. He looked at Cas. “Cas, she touched a myrrh tree and she is part vampire. Her tired, stressed out body couldn’t fight off the poison in her system. Not many people now that myrrh works on vampires as well as vervain. She was so busy, she didn’t notice she touched it with her bare hands, earlier today. She is about three months pregnant with the little babies, because I need them to lift up so I could get to the poison.” Java grabbed Jack and hugged him. She coughed a couple more times.

“If he wants his trained seal to keep doing her tricks, not one hair on this child’s head is to be touched. He is innocent. He does not play with people like they are toys or game pieces or make them jump through hoops all their lives. He just loves and acts on his love. He is worth dying for and I will lie down and do just that if that is God’s price to protect his Grandson.” Her mates hugged her. Her family crowded around her and Jack. Rowena, Anael and Crowley joined them. Then Cas and Gabriel. Kelly kissed Mike’s cheek then went and stood by her son. Mel who was Jack’s mate went and held his hand.

Dean let his eyes hardened. “He wants his colony. He wants the species to continue, etc. The price is his leaving us alone to do just that, no more tests and no more punishing people for helping us. I know he has punished Cas and Gabe. That stops or we quit. Even if it means we end up in Hell or Purgatory.

There was a loud ring of a bell. Michael’s eyes glowed brighter, eventually everyone but the angels, Jack and Java had to look away. Michael looked at Java. She didn’t blink. In a voice that boomed and was at the same time the scariest thing Java had ever heard and the most beautiful thing Java heard. Michael spoke.

“Well done, my child. You have passed every test. You have lived through every trial. You were willing to give up your life for Jack and you just met him yesterday. You will fight for these people no matter how impossible it may seem. You go with my Archangels, my grandson and your warrior mates. In seven days, the state of Hawaii will become a volcano. You cannot stop it and you cannot save anyone from their fate. Tomorrow your last colonist will arrive with his family. I believe you prayed that Max’s mate does not die because Max was evil. Tomorrow the world will break out in storms larger than any others recorded. Earthquakes will break apart the continents. And then things will get bad. At sunset on the twenty-first day. I will open the portal for your team by the hangar and it will close in seven hours. It will guarded by angels to make sure only you and yours go through. Good luck, little warrior.” Michael’s eyes dimmed.

“Well, the serving containers are really good if everyone would still like to have dinner. My parents will be right up after Mom changes.” Nikki encouraged Michael with a frown to help her herd everyone back to the dining room. Adam and Alex, were reluctant to leave her alone.

“I’m fine and Nikki is adulting on her own. I am gonna change and go eat lukewarm black bean loaf, potatoes au gratin, garlic, butter biscuits.”

“Okay, if you are sure, we will see you up there.” Alex said hesitantly.

“I’m sure. Now go! I am stripping in three, two, one…” Java laughed as they both made tracks out of the room. She stood and ran in the bathroom, they followed thinking she was sick again. “I have to brush my teeth, that was beyond groodie!” She washed twice and rinsed three times. When she had washed her face. Dean whirled her around and kissed her until her heart was racing and her breathing was jagged.

“Let’s eat fast. I need to be deep inside you, soon, very soon.” He kissed her again. Then went to the closet.

She giggled. “Sam pulled her in so tight she had to cough to get him to let her breath. You died. I heard it, I felt it. I was coming towards you and then Jack’s voice was there, beckoning us back. You are three months pregnant now. You are little, concession for having to be progressed 21days before we leave. Her rubbed his hands across his sleeping children. Then into her underwear, which she would need to change for maternity anyway. He pushed two fingers in, she was wet. He paused.

“Not blood. Jack cleaned it all up.”

He started moving his fingers in and out of her, then he leaned her against the wall and he kissed her breathless. He nibbled on her collarbone and neck, he laved his mark and grazed his teeth across it. She jumped up. Sam undid his pants while she clung to him. He slid into her and started moving, she moaned. I love you so much, Sam.” She rested her forehead against his, she cupped his cheek. I thought I was killing you because I had been careless. I was just so rushed and …” He shushed her and thrust harder. She moaned and trembled and she came, he was right behind her. He set her down and let her lean against the wall. He cleaned her up and spritzed her with her spritz, then he cleaned himself. He smiled at her. She smiled at him, sadly.

“No one is blaming you. We should have realized how overloaded our Omega was. We know you will not disappoint your pack by not making life as seamless for them as possible and we still did not watch your load. We are sorry.” Dean said as he had her hold onto the sink and bend over. She did, he opened her up, lubed her and slid in. She gasped and moaned, long and low. “Slam you or be sweet to you?”

“Slam me Alpha, please.” He wasted no time, slamming her, blurring in and out of her ass, she grunted once and kept keening and moaning. Dean slammed in hard and deep and they both came at the same time. He pulled out and told her to stay put. He cleaned her up and spritzed her, she laughed. She quickly sponged under her arms and other essentials. Then deodorized and spritzed herself. She redid her hair by leaving it down but fluffing it some and pulling her bangs over to the side. When she stepped out of their bathroom and they were already dressed and kissing each other hungrily. She put on maternity underwear, then took it off and shook her head, they both laughed. She pulled on a cotton blended with kapok, so it shimmered a little, forest green shapeless dress, it tied with a forest green kopak bow, above the baby bump. It had a cotton handmade lace shawl in sage green. She but on the sage green kopak flats. She changed her jewelry Green Apophyllite earrings, gentle teardrops in silver filigree and a matching necklace, to promote peace and stabilization. It was a fragile stone, but so was peace. She smiled and looked at her men. Dean had a tan linen suit, with a emerald green shirt and tan shoes. Sam was wearing a gray suit with a louden green shirt and gray shoes. Sam carried her up. Brody came and kissed her cheek.

“What would you like to eat Mom? I will remember small portions.” Brody smiled at her and she smiled back.

“A very small piece of Black bean loaf, a small portion of the garlic potatoes, asparagus and a roll please.”

“No problem and your tea is right here, decaf, triple checked.”

Brody brought it back and she looked at the food, it seemed like so much. She started to shake, she was afraid to take a bite, or she might disrupt everyone again. She took a sip of tea. “So, Mr. Kline what did you do out there?” Java asked with a smile.

“I was never stopped by snow or rain, etc.” He smiled. “I was a postman.” Then when Kelly told us what had happened and Cas proved he was an angel. I put in for my retirement. I wanted to be with my family. I wanted to know my grandson. I believed my daughter when she said he would be a good person and that he would need all of us, to not give into his father.” He looked over at Jack who was in an animated conversation with his mate, Melanie, his someday brothers-in-law, Michael, Ben and Brody and someday sister-in-law, Nikki. I have never regretted the decision, even though things have not been easy, he is a wonderful man.”

“I am quite fond of him.” Java said and smiled. The Klines both smiled back. Java took some more small sips of her tea. She felt Sam’s arms come around her above her bump. She leaned back against the chair back. He kissed her neck. Dean took a small bite of loaf and lifted it to her mouth. She shook her head. “Please, no. Maybe I could eat a little of the apple brown betty, but I can’t handle how the loaf will feel in my mouth. Dean gathered enough for them to eat in the room and she put her napkin over her plate. He made their excuses, begged off because Java was tired. Everyone said goodnight, none of those who knew Java well said anything about her not eating. Ben excused himself and took her plate. He thought at Brody to please get him some Betty. And he would see him in their suite.

Java was in a full blown panic attack before they got to the suite. “Did you see how Alex and Adam looked at me, when we left with my plate full. You left some food on your plate.” She shook her head. “How selfish of me, do you want me to go back and bring you more food or I could make you a sandwich? I am not anorexic I just can’t eat if I am nervous or stressed and when am I not nervous or stressed. If I screwup people die. Or we get to another planet and a little girl doesn’t have anything to help her breathe, because her inhaler won’t go. So, you have to find an equivalent and you do, but the aerosol sprayer is plastic and will not go. Her mother had to ask me twice. I would expect someone to pay attention if it were one of our kids, but I had it on my list under change Benjamin Marcus and Samantha Melanie, what the heck did she decide to call them?”

“SJ and Benji.” Dean said softly. He tried to get her to set down and she freaked out and tried to hide under the table from him.

“I’ll be good please don’t hurt me. I will suck it up will that make it okay between us again?” Java asked him in a little girl voice. Then she sat on the bed and started rocking. If I screw up, we die. That is what it has always been. I screw up and we almost or we do die. Why do you put up with me? I can’t even eat like a normal person.” She just started sobbing while she rocked. Sam held her tight, she leaned into him. And kept saying. “I’ll be good, please don’t hit me anymore.” Dean took the lull to take off her shoes and dress and get her in a nightgown. He took her while Sam changed into sweats and then Sam took her back while Dean changed. There was knock on the door and she tried to get up and run from Sam. “Please I don’t want to, he hurts me. Please, Please, don’t let him put it back there. Daddy please. I will suck on the guy at the diner for breakfast and the gas station for gas. Please don’t let Max hurt me anymore. It bleeds. Her head flew to the side like someone slapped her and pulled her hair. “Yes Daddy, whoever you say. I’m sorry. I will be good will you hold my hand?” Her head snapped again, back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Please it hurts. I’ll do just what he says, please don’t hit me anymore. Her eyes rolled back and she made a noise like someone was choking her. She was choking . Dean did the Heimlich maneuver above the bump. They watch in amazement as a Man’s ring came flying out of her. She went limp in his arms. Ben had let himself in, he had heard her screaming and he got worried. He just stared in horror.

Ben, son, she wouldn’t want you to see her like this, she will be fine in the morning.” Dean said kindly. He knew Ben had brought food to see if he could feed his mother. Something pulled her out of Dean’s arms and started flinging her against the wall over and over again. Sam put himself between her and the wall and someone started choking him. Ben put his hand on his cross and stood in front of his unconscious mother. This is God’s house, this is God’s child, Unclean Spirit, Maximillian Banes, you have no power here, you are dead and this is the house of the living, of life, of light, you will flee in God’s name. He flung Holy water around his mother, then around the room and around the bed. Ruth and Rowena came in and they performed an exorcism. Java was choking again. Dean grabbed the necklace around her neck that was pulling so tight she was bleeding under the chain. It broke, he through it in the fireplace and squirted holy oil on it. The fire roared up, but it didn’t catch on anything but the wood and the necklace. Sam held her while dean took out the earrings. He flung them into the flames. Java started to cough and drag in air. She crawled to Sam and clutched his hands she did the same to Dean when he came back to them. The ladies cleansed the room and her jewelry. Ruth came back and tossed a silver and onyx talisman into the flames.

“No!” Java tried to gain her feet so she could save it. Sam held her down.

“Sweetheart, that necklace was cursed, it was set to kill you, they all were, every piece whoever gave you, was cursed to kill you as soon as we needed you most. They would be triggered by the panic attack he knew you would have, because it is a heck of a lot of responsibility for someone so young and Omega.” Ruth kissed her forehead and said a prayer of cleansing. Ben tipped up a glass with holy water in it, she drank it. Waited, then finished drinking it, She sounded raspy when she thanked him. She curled up completely in Sam’s lap, with her whole body curled on his torso. Sam held her in place with one hand and stood using the other to brace himself. Dean thanked the ladies for their help. They kissed him goodnight and Ruth gave him a small stone of amethyst to put under the pillow to help with sleep. “It cannot hurt her anymore he has been banished and his trinkets removed from her possession. Goodnight.”

“She is free of him. It is just her and two babies in there. We are going to stay in the wing were you have the angels. So, on the off chance you need me, I am here. She was in a lot of turmoil before. Unless she confronts all that. She will still be vulnerable to anyone with the power to gain entry.

“So, do you really love me or do you hate me too? And if you could find anyway to be rid of me and survive you would?” Sam looked hurt. “I didn’t mean that, but I was so wrong about the two of them. I love you. I am besotted with you. I cannot see or think straight around you, so am I being an idiot here, just like I was with Daddy and Max? I know I cannot take it if you are not as in love with me as I am with you, if you turn out to be someone other than Sam, I want you to have the decency to just take a knife and kill me now!” She held her herself. “Saying it hurts, but there were times I loved Daddy enough that I would have fought someone for trying to tell me he didn’t love me. They would have been right. I think, I only made it the first time because I had you and Dean. When the truth first came out about Max, I had both of you. The night you rejected me and I was fading, he kept telling me, how happy you would be for the drama to stop and it to just be the two of you and you could dump the kids on the pack and just be together. He told me later that, Janey and Sully could know what it is like to have normal children from the beginning, who are not violent, sociopathic, nymphos, they can’t wait for me to be killed. I chalked it up to him, taking the insecurities I have and using them against me, but what if it was truth? Truth hurts us deeply too. Sammy, please say something? I do trust you and I love you, but I have been so wrong before! Please, tell me the truth and I swear I will never ask again.” She held his hand tightly in hers, her eyes were so unsure, a simple yes or getting mad because she was asking the question again, would mean no, to her now. John had scarred her inside, but Max had stripped her bare, ripping away everything she thought she could count on.

Sam got down and sat on the floor. He wiped the tears streaming down her cheeks. “What I feel for you, surpassed simply loving you, the afternoon you told me to remember that you loved me just as much as Dean, then you led my drugged out, feral, ravenous for your blood mouth to you jugular. It wasn’t an empty gesture of someone who doesn’t care about their life, it was a declaration of complete love and devotion, on a level I had never known. With every stumble, fall, mistake, catastrophe we have been dealt, it just grows into something larger and more necessary. You are one half of my life. The kids matter and I would be hurting for a long time if something happened to them. If something happened to you or Dean, I don’t want to survive. It is not life without either one of you. I know you love me enough that you get the need for all three of us to be together. It is not just need, it is this feeling that started out as loving you and became needing you, then it became you are a part of me. Max, John, The Popsicle boy, fake Alicia, Viper, and anyone else who has told you no one loves you, was jealous because of how much I love you, Dean loves you, your children, family, and your pack love you. If you let a perfectly rational mistrust of your ability to see if someone is lying to you about love, stop you from loving fathomlessly and forever, the bad guys win. Don’t let them change you from the person they loathed because she could love completely. Into someone who doesn’t let anyone new in. Éteri Derű Sejt needs our endless, constant source of love and your children need their amazingly kind and understanding mother. None of them come as close too how much Dean and I need you. Dean came in and knelt down. He hugged her close.

“I can’t live without you in my life, forgiving me when I screw up, holding me when I am scared, but I am not supposed to be, because I am Vezető. I need someone who cleans my socks and undies and never complains and someone who with a look can make me need to yank her into the closest closet. I need someone who does diplomacy seamlessly and thinks of matching my eyes with colors that bring out the green that is my favorite color. What I am trying to say is I love you with just as much hunger and need as the first time we were together, but I have come to love you for how very good you are at being my wife and our partner. Never doubt that, anyone who tells you we have stopped is full of excrement, as you would put it.” She was smiling one of the ones that lit up the room and every heart at Éteri Derű and made the Vezető and Hadnagy want to jump her right were she sat. She launched herself in the direction of both of them and they both hugged her and sighed as they felt the energy, joy, kindness, compassion and love of life that meant they had their Omega back. Her old shadows were burned away by her finding who she was without violence or weakness. They looked at each other and smiled.


	7. Time Speeds And Creeps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Java is actually learning how to delegate some of her duties, because she is starting to run out of time. She begins to realize there are members of Anita’s pard and her werelion friends that she has not spoken with personally. She desperately wanted to foster an atmosphere of us, one group, one cell, one family. That is not going as smoothly as she had hoped, and she blames her example. After she runs the ideas she has past her elders, Java starts asking AU members of the pack to do important tasks, to employ the skills they would be utilizing on Gehenna. Everything is not work, work, work and bustle, bustle, bustle, Jeg Tronja has a happy happening as there is a wedding planned. The Triad is closer than ever, and they are completely 100% open with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑🛑
> 
> GRAPHIC VIOLENCE  
> SIBLING INCEST  
> APOCALYPTIC GRAPHIC NATURAL VIOLENCE
> 
> PLEASE HEED WARNINGS!!  
> ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

_Éteri Derű_

_Invisible Island_

_13 Days, 16 hours Until Earth Extinction Level Events_

Java felt her temper go, as she talked to the crook who was retrofitting 250 lanterns, 50 diving helmets, 300 head lamps, as well as making or gathering the light bulbs required for the suns, moons, stars, hydroponic light bulbs, basically all their means of being able to see when not in the “village” of the cell, grow their food, etc. He was asking for an additional $2500 fee for the rush or they would not be ready tomorrow like he had said, and they had already paid for.

“Mr. Leary I am not desperate, insane, stupid, or any other condition or way of existing that would allow me to believe you if you told me water is wet. You have gotten all of my money you are going to receive. If I do not have my merchandise by noon tomorrow. The IRS will receive a call from an anonymous concerned citizen about the tax fraud and under the table business you conduct. You will find that when they look, we will not be listed anywhere. In addition to this unpleasant turn of events, you will find yourself wondering how every single joint in your body ended up smashed into little crumbly bits of bone. It will be my great pleasure to do this last part personally. Am I in anyway unclear?”

“No, but you are a criminal too, Mrs. Winchester or you wouldn’t need all this stuff on rush order and pay cash for everything. You won’t call the IRS because you don’t want them auditing you.” She could hear him ooze through the phone.

“Where would they find my books to audit them? What is my address or even my phone number? Have you ever seen anyone who I work with? Do you know what I look like or what resources or at my disposal?” There was silence on the other end of the phone. “By noon tomorrow, at the location discussed in the quantity paid for, in pristine condition. Or by 12:01, you will begin to feel the worst pain you have ever felt. Good Day, Mr. Leary.” Java gently sat the scrambled phone in the cradle. Then she took out a piece of paper and shredded it with her Bowie knife, until she had very small confetti. There was a knock on her office door. “Just a moment.” She put her knife away and pushed the bits of paper into the trash bin. “Come in, please.” Janey opened the door and eyeballed her child, she blew her a kiss, then she showed Anita into her office. Java smiled at her mother and Janey went out and closed the door. She struggled to a standing position and pointed Anita to a chair. “Would you like some coffee?”

“Yes, the coffee here is excellent.” Anita watched Java trying to get the creamer out of the fridge. “Java, why don’t you have a seat. I can get it you look miserable and like it is out of your reach. Do you want anything?”

Java lowered herself into a chair. “Yes, please. The last iced mocha in the back of the fridge on the bottom self.” She leaned back in the chair. “If I hadn’t stocked it myself. I would think my mates or one of my cousins, did it, so they could laugh.”

Anita handed her the mocha and took a seat on the sofa by her chair.

“Anita, I want to apologize. After you watch me torture a nineteen-year-old monster. I have not spoken to you since, except for the occasional hello in the halls. I don’t want to have you thinking that I am not including you in all I do, it just works out that I find Micah first. I want us to have what we will call the Council or Tanács. I apologize for all the Hungarian, but if we do not incorporate a pack language, I get drained like a battery and that is bad when you are sending crucial, one of a kind stuff through space." She chuckled and so did Anita.

"I can see how that would be bad, though concept of that being on your plate is still mind-blowing." Anita said a bewildered smile.

"I think it would have bothered me more if I hadn't already had to accept the angels and found out I am part nephilim." She shook her head like she was trying to clear it, with a shocked expression on her face. "Granpa, said the line from "Mary Poppins" about me not being a codfish. I closed my mouth, then stared because an angel new a classic musical movie, well enough to quote it." She drank several sips of mocha. "The Tanács would include members from all the groups housed here now. They all have something they bring to the table that we need. From your group, I was thinking you, Micah, Rafael, and Edward. From Buffy’s group I was thinking Giles, Faith and Tara. Buffy, is kinda lost still, we do not know when or if, she will be in a position to take a seat on the decision-making council for whether we should or shouldn’t do something on a world that will start trying to kill us the minute we arrive. From my friends groups, I was thinking, Lauren, Eduardo, Miss Martha, Bambi might be interested. She is quite crafty and very good with strategic planning. From Niakarany, Garth, Jim, and Bess. And from us, our Vezetò, Hadnagy, Forvedo and Forvoos, and in my capacity as record keeper and historian, me. According to our laws, the Vizsgalobiró and Alazatos cannot be on the governing body. I am not a member of the Elders Board for Jeg Tronja. If I speak before them it is as the Vezetò Tudos or Stratega, scientist or strategist."

"I think you would be very valuable because you process incoming information faster than anyone I have ever seen, you read people without touch, and as a strategist your input on how to best approach a group or ignore them diplomatically. You said we should avoid the Seelie Fee except for an initial negotiation to trade for an herb you need, because people who think you are less will not follow any rules, because you are not their equal. And you thought the Unseelie Fae, should be approached because they aren't going to drown if they go out in a rainstorm and will trick us, but if we see the trick we pass muster and they will trade honestly with us from then on out and can be a valuable asset when we have three people who do not know how their Unseelie parts will react to the magic in the air on Gehenna. None of the rest of us, even your mates, had thought of it from that viewpoint."

"The initial thought behind it is, if the Council needs to hold a trial because a law has been broken, they can not have the prosecution privy to the details they would not normally receive so they will not have unfair advantage over the defense representative. We will be the only law that governs the cell, without it might rules and that never goes anywhere stable and save for everyone." Java looked off haunted. Anita remembered she saw what happened there before, what is happening now, into the past of this planet and all with the emotions and feeling attached to the visions.

"Then perhaps someone less valuable to the Tanács should sit as Vizsgalobiró? You are the writer of the law, keeper of the law, which means you could be called on by the council in that capacity to see if a trial should be held; and you also decide who can be brought into the pack and you decide what punishment is applied to each crime, and the method to be used to punish. You, to me and Ted and others from my universe, and the Vezetò are the only fixed positions. It makes all the sense in the world to me that we keep your current Idösek and add members from the old other groups, which are now Csomag to it. We keep your existing, already developed and well working way of governing and include the newbies, not start over, which will lead to bickering, just because. You are not saying anything." Anita studied her, her eyes were unfocused, her pupils dilated and her breathing had slowed. She was about to call for help, when she blinked and refocused.

"I love it, so do all the current sitting Idösek, and I checked personally with my mates, everyone approves. I looked at the future with the names I mentioned being added to the Council, I see smooth sailing and it promoting we are one pack of many animals, a collective or Jégtrón Kollektíva." Anita said proudly. "I have been studying the translation book, my handbook and taking lesson from the taped lessons you gave me."

"I am bursting with pride. My poor mate, struggled so at first, put when Janice grabbed him an explained if he didn't use the language it weakens pack structure and the strut supports holding up the pack are the well-toned, but tiny arms of the Omega. Dean know almost as Sammy and I did in a couple of days, he really is brilliant, but teachers and others told him he wasn't enough that he stopped letting people see he was as brilliant if not more so than his brother. He isn't more intelligent, but his point of view for doing something is more laser focused, while keeping all the picture in mind, which is why he is so good at being a leader, but can be dense in matters of the heart. It taught me real patience, instead of submissive waiting. So, the Kollektíva is okay with you?"

“I will say yes, and we can squeeze in a meeting somewhere before we go, on one condition. That condition is that you serve on the council or Kollektíva as whatever titles are needed, because you think over the whole picture, then you see how to go point A to B without going around, you will evaluate for with or behind or through, but never around because it takes too long. That is the person, that, gets us home from away missions or out of treaties with colonists that lied to us and want us as BBQ.”

Java laughed so hard she almost choked on her mocha. “Sorry, but a fellow blunt person! Dean and I are very blunt, Sammy is more concerned with how he phrases things. Yet, I am good at mediation. I have a master’s degree in it and when we worked out our existing treaties, I got to use it.”

“You will be an asset on the Tanács.”

"We will deal with Buffy wanting her rightful place from Faith, if and when we get to it. She will fight to protect, but I think some pretty high level circuits got fried, getting here. They had requested transport of 28, we brought back eight and one died in front of her, half an inch from her little sister's feet."

“Can we leave Dawn here?” Anita asked.

“I actually asked. I said I would find Vinnie another mate. I was told she has her uses. And not that my Granpa knows me or anything, he also forbid me from taping her mouth and tying her up in a closet on the far side of the compound.” Now Anita was trying not to choke. Then Anita looked puzzled when Java put up a magical barrier of some sort.

“It is a sound barrier, so no one can hear or intuit, or telepathically hear what we are saying. I received permission now to tell you, something I begged for and I was granted with conditions.” Java got up and sat beside Anita on the sofa, she sat on the edge. Anita relaxed when she realized it was because if she sat back on the sofa, she would have to telemigrate herself off of it. “Jean-Claude and Asher are waiting on Gehenna; they have been able to feed off the lust of The Caedmon and The Queen and King of Lust have been very friendly I am sure with purpose. They lend a willing servant, who Jean-Claude feeds from the lust off and Asher unfortunately has to actually drink. My guide who is already there said she would ask if Asher could have the Ardeur as well, so consuming blood that has the virus in it, will not be necessary. Once you are hooked up however you choose, he will have to be tested before we let you feed from him to bind you.”

“We are not sure how Asher was connected, he may not have been, metaphysically, but he is loved deeply. How? You told Marianne, that he said no.” Anita had silent tears streaming down her face.

“I reminded my Granpa, that we were the ones who had earned second chances. We were not perfect, but we try constantly to be better. Jean-Claude and Asher have not fed on an unwilling person in centuries. They have only killed to protect or avenge, no different than I have. They have never murdered a whole species, like I did. They did not come up a biological weapon that killed 15,000 werewolves, like I did. Jean-Claude had made his kiss a home for vampires that would have been hunted and killed by their own kind. He saved so many. Asher was just like Belle Morte, then he met Jean-Claude, but when they were separated, he let himself fill with hate, because Jean-Claude did not kill him, when he asked to die. He wanted revenge, but he didn’t take it, because you gave him something he cherished, but ultimately because he no longer wanted to hurt His Raven. I reminded him that they have helped save human lives, that they helped protect their kind from the old regime. I said if I who have with malice and premeditation killed thousands is given a second chance, then these two men who have taken a line built on lust and turned it to one built on love, definitely deserve a chance. It will be hard for those from this universe and from Buffy’s to accept them because they are very much the bad guys in both other universes. There were a few nests that did not feed on humans, but they were few and most died when The Mother of All, the creator of the monsters, sent out a message to rise up and kill us off. We worked with the Alpha Vampire and with a nonhuman munching nest to get rid of some of the freakshows, she created. Sadly, most gave into her call before my mates and others ended her. Some begged to be killed before they could be forced to take human life. I was a baby at the time that happened. I have only known one who was not a blood vamp. Lauren’s former mate, she lived for over 200 years and had never taken a human life, not even the night she died, it happened too quick. On this planet, in this universe, the humans are often the monster. You cannot tell anyone, except Micah. I was given permission to share it with you only, because I am a pest and couldn’t stand feeling your sorrow.” Anita hugged her.

“Thank you. Micah, Nathaniel, Jason, and I are trying but we miss them so much. We were bound to Damien, but it wasn’t the same as what we feel for these two.” Java reached over and ran a hand down her face.

“Now you are not blotchy. They will assume I am because I saw a robin’s nest or a sparrow and wondered if any were being collected and saved. I have the pregnancy weepies and Hornies badly this time around. Sad, but true. If I didn’t have one last family and gentleman to interview, I would need to grab one and find a closet.” Anita laughed.

“What’s for dinner tonight?” Anita asked so they were talking about something innocuous when they came out of the sound bubble.

“Tonight, is Mexican Fiesta. I promise that you will like it as you have every week. I purposely leave anything that could make it too spicy out and sit bowls on the table for everyone, my pack loves to melt their taste buds. So, they pour on the heat at the table, they are okay with it.” She saw Anita have a thought that bothered her. “This universe’s you was a hunter. You died 12 years ago when we took out the first Dervor Warren and didn’t know what we were doing. I never saw her, alive or dead. Sam and I were supposed to take out the leader and rig the lowest level. I was busy not be changed and being raped, then I was killing their leader and planting an explosive in his heart which I had ripped out, then running like crazy. Everyone who died down there, died fast. The leader of the hunt wouldn’t listen, he made the mistake of raping me, Lauren’s pack got rid of him, for dishonoring their ally. My Dad got beheaded the night before and my mates, and my parents who were the couple that my other husband swung with back then, got the older hunters to listen. I mapped out a plan and Dean barked out the orders and we still only got back with 24 out of 53 hunters. I still have nightmares where I hear the screaming. Garth was there, I already knew him from another hunt and Tracie was there, she had left Charlie, my childhood friend home, she is a nerd, it is better for her to either use a sword or just stay home. We would have left her home for something like that regardless. She is teaching sword fighting here, have you taken the class?”

“No. I am good with a blade.”

“Tomorrow, sparring room G, we will let Charlie decide. I can’t sadly, my mates do not allow me to use sharp objects except in the kitchen when I am pregnant. See you, tomorrow?”

“I’ll be there.” She surprised herself and hugged Java.

“I am so glad that Edward was right about us being friends.” Java smiled. Anita smiled and walked out, closing the door behind her. Java ran for the bathroom. Then she settled in her chair, put refreshments out and a bucket with assorted drinks. There was a knock, the door opened, and Sam came in. He locked the door, put up a noise shield.

“I thought she was never going to leave.” He took her over to her sofa, helped her sit down, he had her lift her hips for a moment so he could get her skirt out of the way and remove her undies. He raised an eyebrow when he discovered there were none.

“Still never came up with comfortable pairs of undies for maternity.” Java said and blushed. Sam smirked.

“I am not complaining.” He undid his pants he had skipped undies to. “I just didn’t want to have to button and unbutton them when I have to perform quickly and well.” He kissed her hungrily. Then without leaning on his children, he put one of her legs up one the couch and spread the other back, she just let him. Then he slid in her front and started thrusting. She moaned.

“I know it was just this morning, but it feels like forever since you were last inside me. The Hornies are on steroids this time.” She squeaked when he gravel bumped her spot and porn moaned when he hit her cervix. “Oh, My Heart! Please don’t stop, harder and faster, please, my Alpha!” He sped up, she threw her head back and keened.

“You can come as you will, Bunny.” Sam whispered in her ear as he sucked on her earlobe.

“Thank you, Alpha!” She screamed his name and went off like fireworks. She squeezed him so hard when she came that Sam rammed into her cervix and his knot popped and caught, then he filled her as he came. He managed to turn them on their sides while they were locked together. Then when he released, he ran into the bathroom and wet a washcloth and cleaned her up. She spritzed herself with body spray. He straightened her combs which held her curly, mid-calf length, mahogany brown hair up off her face and brushed the other back into a high ponytail. She stood and made sure that pink and mauve striped broomstick skirt was straight, and so was the mauve tee and loose knit pink cotton cardigan. She looked puzzled at her feet, Sam went to find her shoes, she kept leaving them places with this pregnancy. She did a glamour so that the office smelled like lavender and vanilla. She started nighttime rainfall and violin in the background, low for conversation but still sending soothing vibrations. They needed this family badly. They were among some of the first Chinese scientists to work on the artificial suns and moons, The family’s religious stance ended their careers, so, they had come here, but a currently recent governments policies, had them without options again. They were religious enough to say no, if they did not believe they could live according to their religious structure among this group and they would already have to deal with, homosexuality and incest, just in meeting the three of them.

“Stop worrying, we will be alright, if they say no, life will be easier if they say yes, but God, wants us to succeed, so we will be alright if they say no.” He helped her step in her pink and mauve ballet flats with the same striped pattern as her skirt. She kissed him thoroughly. Then he helped her sit down. There was a knock and Bobby and Rufus who were working as her guard for the rest of the day, brought in extra chairs and spoke to someone they could not see yet. Dean in a suit and uncomfortable, but resisting the urge to squirm, showed them in and remembered that it would be impolite to sit before, the older man sat. Rufus who spoke fluid Mandarin, if needed, was on hand. But Zhi Yang, spoke better English than they did. He sat down in the chair at the head of her seating arrangement, his family gathered in chairs brought in around him. The 20-year-old twins, smiled and flirted a little with Java, she looked down and looked uncomfortable.

“Mr. Winchester, Sr. where is the angel you said would be joining us?” Zhi asked in a brisk, but not unfriendly voice.

“He should be here momentarily Mr. Yang.” Dean frowned at Michael when he came in. He apologized for his tardiness in Mandarin. Then said in English. “My brother had to deliver a baby today, the mother has had a hard time with this pregnancy. Quadruplets and she is thin, normally. It required him, not just a doctor, it took a short while to find one of us to come in his place.”

Sam did not know if it was alright for Java to just speak out. So, he asked for her. “Uncle Michael is Alicia doing alright?”

Michael smiled gently at Java, but he spoke to Sam. “Yes, my nephew, she is fine as are all four girls, he just needs to stay until her husband returns from duty.”

“Your Eminence. I refuse to discuss business matters with a woman in the end stages of pregnancy in the room. She is an Omega, the stress of such a meaning could upset her delicate nature and cause her to lose her child. This is her office this is not the office of someone who can deal with extra stress and her duties as an Omega at this time are most likely quite daunting.” He kissed Michael’s hand, like he would the hand of a high-ranking member of the church. “Mr. Winchester, Sr. please she is trembling, my sons flirted with her, which I am sure she found disturbing and they will be dealt with for the disrespect they have shown. Perhaps, this meeting can be conducted with just you. If you can change us all, that would allow your mate to take your Omega to rest.”

“Mr. Yang, I am able to change all of you. Sam, would you please escort our Omega to our suite and stay with her. If I need you back, I will call, and perhaps her mother or ours can stay with her.” Dean looked worriedly at Java she was trembling, and she was pale, her eyes had a far away look, she was getting a strong, violent vision. It had been this way for the last month or so as the world went nuts around them. They had already weathered several earthquakes of 7 or higher on the Richter scale, last week a Typhoon had hit the island, but the dome kept it a nice balmy 75 degrees and the sky a beautiful tranquil blue. Which the Elders had decided was better for the children than the gray, turbulent, true sky. The world had already seen its share of violence and apocalyptic mayhem. He caught a flash of the vision that was trapping her, Ash was in danger, as well as others that had insisted on taking the boat and picking up the medical supplies, because they try to keep those who could transport things powered up for transporting them across space to their new home. They briefly looked at each other.

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Yang. I would very much like to talk to a fellow person of faith, who must find a way to put science into their faith and find a way to blend the two.”

“I think I would enjoy that conversation. Mrs. Winchester if you are feeling better, I would truly enjoy discussing the topic with you. The paper you wrote with Dr. Stephen Tran was most interesting. Good Evening, Madam.” He dipped his head to her.

“That would be a truly treasured conversation. Good Evening, Dr. Yang, family.”

They all told her good night. As soon as they got to where the hall opened Sam sat her down, Ruth came over and took the hand that was holding something only the astral vision of her could grab, but she couldn’t risk the babies by sending it. She was lost in the vision she was screaming soundlessly…

_The waters were rough and Speak was fighting hard to control the boat against the storm. They needed to get the injured to Medical, but they had to get to the sealevator as Ash’s oldest daughter, Payton, called it before their enemy saw where the entrance was. Ted, fired a grenade launcher at the enemy’s boat. It hit one of the men and knocked him into the water. Ted centered himself and shot again, this time he hit the boat and it exploded into flames. That took him about fives seconds longer than it should have, Ted and Edward were going to need to have a long talk._

_“Thank you. They were working my last nerve. Everyone hold on, big wave coming in. Ted held the tie for the netting and tarp over the supplies. Ash held onto Isaac. Leo held onto the doomed Ashahel and said a prayer asking God to look over his family if he didn’t make it back. Janey prayed that the one time she did convince the man that she was a competent person, wasn't the time she got herself killed. Then she focused on her babies. She and Ted saw the second boat at the same time, clever. She started shooting at it with the mounted M420 machine gun. He Started trying to line up a grenade shot. Leo let go off Ashahel’s body and grabbed hold of Ted’s legs, stayed low and the two men looked at each other for a second. Ted looked at Janey, she covered him with the M420 and he stood, aimed and fired at the second boat. It went up in flames and they all got low as shrapnel from the explosion partially reached their boat. Ashahel’s body went overboard as Speak fought the waves. Ted had a huge piece of metal sticking out of his arm and one in his side. Leo, whispered to hang on if he pulled either one, Ted would bleed out. Ted nodded once and focused on keeping his heart beating and his lungs sucking in air. He looked up at the sky, Tiny believed there was a God, the angels proved someone more powerful than they were was somewhere, but if she was right, he was beyond furious with this planet’s inhabitants, the sky was dark, like a night sky, except it was maybe one thirty in the afternoon. He answered Leo about still being there and thought about Fox, which is the name that Becca gave her baby brother, she said she loved the letter identifiers used to spell over the radio, so he had a choice between Echo, Foxtrot, Kilo or Zulu. Her top four choices, he and Donna had talked it over and decided she might take Fox, which wasn’t bad, and definitely better than Kilo or Zulu. He remembered hearing Becca telling Fox, she promised to be a better big sister than she had been a little sister, she knew something was wrong with Peter, but he scared her, so she just avoided him, maybe if she had said something, it would have ended differently. But Fox had different blood running in his veins, that meant he would be able to kill to protect his family and maybe someday fight like his Dad did, but he would never have eyes like Olaf and Peter did, she would make sure of it. Who would think that Edward would come to love a little girl enough to walk away from the world of violence he liked living in? He would hang on for her, and for his friends, which he never expected to have. Janey was relieved to see Edward talking to Leo. She silently promised Ladybug who could hear her and was freaking out and Sully who was also freaking out but had found their daughter and was helping Sam soothe her, that she would be home. Speak and Janey saw the other boat somehow in front of them. Janey got ready to shoot, Speak picked up his AK and hung it over his shoulder. Then they both reared back and Speak yelled, Incoming! As the boat blew sky high, the flames were hot enough to feel, they incinerated the boat and the ashes washed away. Janey closed her eyes and said a quick thank you, to her baby, then they clicked into the mechanical float that was warded so only Jeg Tronja could see it. It sealed the last of the water drained away and out and they could breathe the safe air of home. When they got to the docking level, Medical teams were there to put the injured onto gurneys and they were transported. Speak heard Mags assuring Ash who had shrapnel in his arm, that their families had been told they were back. Leo grabbed Jo when she and her pregnant belly jumped up and he held on. Speak smiled at the tiny trembling woman in her mate’s arms and thanked her silently. She just smiled and whispered, always. Janey climbed out and Sully picked her up and kissed her until they both ran out of air. Then he put her down and she hugged and kissed the little ones. Then she took Ladybug from Sam and they squeezed each other. Ladybug threatened her with a spanking if she scared her like that again. She promised she would try. Which was always Ladybug’s answer._

She sat her down, she smiled at Sam and rushed to Medical. She checked on everyone. Told Ted that he was way too tough to let this take him out, so stop milking it and sit up already. He smiled and tried to laugh but it hurt. She asked Adam in his head. “Is he, do you have him?”

“Yeah. He will be fine. We will probably be able to send him home in a couple of hours after Heather worked on him or an angel comes.”

She smiled at Ash, he smiled back and assured her, he was fine.

Java gasped as Tasha pulled the sheet up over Isaac’s face. “Tasha?”

“He was dead when he was brought in. I got his heart started, but there was just too much damage. He couldn’t stabilize, so he could start self-healing.” Java looked down and said a prayer for him and for the family.

When she looked up, she was looking into Zavi Hazzan’s shocked face, but inside she was fussing at herself because she could not cry for the man, she had spent 37 years married to, had fourteen kids with. He had changed so much that the man she had married was gone before this, she did not like the person whose body had washed out to sea. She hugged Java, the girl was concerned for her, because she was not crying. “I think I mourned my Ashahel many years ago, this one hit his children and his wife, cheated on me, by blackmailing his brother’s wife, she stopped intercourse, not him; he tried to force himself on the young, tiny girl, who had endangered herself to convert them and save their lives." Java gasped, she started to say something, but Zavi asked her not to take any blame for that. "That was not anyone that I can cry over. I will tell my children and if we need to be knocked out to rest or someone is hysterical, we will call you to soothe, dulce niña.” She caressed Java’s tear-stained cheek. Then started for her suite.

Java checked in with Leo, who was waiting for word on Ash and Ted. Jo, squeezed her and Charlie was suddenly there. Ash walked up, with his arm bandaged over his mostly healed cut, he let Adrienne bandage it because it made her feel better. He and Leo tried not to laugh as the three preggos tried to figure where to put their bellies so they could hug and cry. They finally got it. After Three Musketeer chatter as the men called it, Jo and Charlie kissed her. Then Java hugged the guys, and they kissed her head. She headed off to the kitchen to start dinner. They all just shook their heads at her version of dialing back a bit. She nearly fell backwards, and she squeaked when Gabriel popped in front of her. He grabbed her arm.

“Granpa, just the person I was looking for, they warded our shipment. The other half is warded so we can’t just bring it here magically. We need the medical supplies, until I can find a way to duplicate everything we are bringing. The more the better, please, help.” Java asked and tried not to think what the first half had cost them and more friends being in harm’s way walking into a trap to get the rest. She couldn’t let anyone do that and pregnant, she couldn’t transport a team, including herself, shield the team collect the supplies out of their warding, shield them then pop everyone and the supplies home. He raised an eyebrow and frowned at her thoughts on ways to get the supplies. He knew she would do it, unless one of her Alphas forbade it.

“The shipment is in the back room of the medical supply room. Did the wife want the body back?” He was still frowning.

“No, Granpa. It was just a thought. I had already said I couldn’t do it.” She kissed his cheek. “Thank you for the supplies. I love you.” She walked off slowly for her these days on her way to do who knows what. She had been taken off the shipment for tonight, he was replacing her, they had learned how to get them there without Naomi meeting them halfway, but his Pumpkin was in no condition to try a shipment. She needed to be knocked out and vertical, but Heaven help them all when she woke up, if he did that, so he would watch her carefully.

Java walked into the empty kitchen and sighed, this was how she liked her kitchen, she got more done. She made the tortillas, in her fancy Christmas present from Ellen and Bobby. Then she did the gordita shells and baked the freshly made corn tortillas into taco shells and started the meat fillings and veggie fillings off in gigantic frying pans and electric skillets. Java was singing “With Arms Wide Open” and she sensed danger enter the kitchen she threw up a shield and it saved their lives the bullet made a hole in the stove vent before it lodged in the wall.

“Did you curse him, you magic bitch? Did you, playing God decide that he wasn’t right for me, so you made sure he would never make it to the new world? Don’t you think it in poor taste for Taj to let me know now, why he was without mate? How dare you? You are a high and mighty, sin loving freak!” Tamara yelled at her in heavily accented English and then muttered curse words at her in Haitian Patois. She shot again and this one bounced back and hit her thigh.

“If you are done with your unfounded, insulting insanity spouted to cover your own guilt over not loving him anymore and loving Taj as God, not me, intended. I would like to heal you.” Dean grabbed the gun and glared at Tamara and at the older children who were gathered around. He spoke in his Alpha Timbre, laced with growls. “If you are not part of the kitchen crew, or my mate, get out for a moment. Tamara, your fate is in the hands of the sinning freak!” Dean said with growls laced through his words, Sam was growling, and he was having to continually keep changing his eyes back to human. He wanted to hurt the person who had tried to hurt Bunny.

“House arrest for the rest of the week. Have the Védőcsoport check thoughts frequently to see if she is still thinking of ventilating me. If she is at the end of the week, still planning on killing her royal family, then she will be held for Próba, and I can tell you now, this close to us having to leave, they will show no mercy. I do nothing with mates I am not told to do by God, usually speaking through an Archangel. So, He might not be feeling overly generous to you killing the people he chose to do this task. Especially, when the guilt is yours. Taj had poor timing, but you were dry eyed when I stopped to see if you need comforting or anything and you were dry eyed and angry when you attacked. Isaac would not sign the agreement for godparents, so your children will have no one, who said they would step in. I would try, but I have 26 of my own and already require almost full-time help to get through 24 hours.” Java took down her shield and healed, Tamara’s thigh and Xander and Bobby Lee escorted her to her suite, the children looked back. Adah thanked Java, who just smiled sadly at her. “I am here if you need to talk, pass it on.” Adah smiled sadly. Dean released the order and dragged her into his arms.

“Ellen please reign her in. And she is to come to the suite where he entire family will be waiting for her. I was pleased that Mr. Yang and family all enjoy Mexican food.” He kissed her stupid and then asked while she was floating back into her body. “What was for dessert? Mrs. Yang had asked and if the same person who made those sinfully good peanut butter cookies would be making it?”

“Vanilla-Orange Flan, Grilled Pound Cake with Mexican Chocolate Sauce and Dulce de Leche Roasted Banana Split with Homemade Vanilla Ice Cream, and caramel sauce. The original recipe called for heavy rum and I am not serving that much rum to little kids.” Java blushed at something that Dean thought at her and they could all smell her flood, everyone but her men who couldn’t ignore it, did. Sam grabbed her and kissed her breathless, made sure she was steady and promised in her head, that he couldn’t wait to have her moaning and begging. They left and went back to Tour Guide duties. Dean turned real quick and let her now that Mr. Velasquez was converted as well. She looked sad for Zavi but happy for the rest of the family. Dean had finally stopped trying to figure out how Bela had become friends and her kids had plugged in with the appropriately aged of their kids. He went with it.

Ellen squeezed her. “Baby Bird when I heard those shots coming from the kitchen my heart stopped.” She kissed her cheek.

“Aunt Ellen, Dahlia, Uncle Bobby, Uncle Whiskers, am I high and mighty acting? Am I a freak, does everybody who met their mate here think I did something to them, so they would fall in love?”

“Nobody thinks you are high and mighty because you get down and dig out a stopped-up sewage line, same as anyone else, you do more than your fair share and you have always exhibited love for your pack. We were, as men afraid to be drawn in, but when we learned you didn’t even know you were doing it and you stopped once you did, we stopped being afraid of you. You just have a close friendship with Speak and Cole, they said the idea made them queasy, because you were their little sister or best friend. You nailed it on the head, when you said her own guilt was what she was acting out of, she doesn’t even really feel that way.” Travis said. He laughed her mouth was hanging open and she had stopped working. He closed it. “You also said her suite, instead of pulling one of the many guns that are on your pregnant person, and killing her yourself, out of guilt or a chance to show how much better you are. You did it because you know how crazed you would be if that was one of yours laying under that sheet.” He kissed her cheek. “Now work, so dinner is on time and so you can get off your feet.” He went and pulled out the potato bin. He dumped out the old ones and pitched them to his old friend, Rufus, who pitched it to Bobby and then he put in the new ones filling it to the top. “They gonna have potatoes or did we send them?”

“We will send all food that will make the trip the night before. We will have portable breakfasts, that we made the night before, all the food will be sent in the last shipment that night. Then the final shipment will be done by the angels, to leave us all powered up for if we need to fight in the city.” She swayed and her eyes went unfocused, they all watched as she pushed the vision back until she could finish, it wasn’t now, those she gave herself over to.

Dahlia had made salsa in four heat strengths: “The Devil Would Run Back To Hell”, “Slap Your Mama”, “Feel the Burn”, “Bring It”. In Red and Green chile versions. She washed her gloves, then pulled them off, then washed her hands several times. She had the paranoia of someone who forgot once she had been handling chile and rubbed her eye. She got huge blocks of soft Queso Blanco for the Enchiladas and to go out on the tables to be sprinkled over refried beans, Queso Oaxaca for the rellenos, she set the Queso Requesón on the cheesecloth to drain, for the veggie enchiladas, Queso Asadero for dipping chips in. She handed Ellen a clean towel full of Queso Añejo to put in the mixtures for vegetarian gorditas, tacos, etc. and one with Queso Añejo’s younger relative Queso Freso for the nonveggie fillings. Java had made eight dozen tamales and they were ready. She dried them lightly with a cheesecloth and put them in a dish to go over a chafing pan. She started grilling pound cake and bananas, stirring her caramel constantly with magic.

Java also started the orange-vanilla glaze and the chocolate sauce to stirring magically. That done she poured in her tea base, that was the strength of a box of tea in water that had been hot so steeping started, then enough Sugar was added while each of the two choices was hot enough to melt it totally, one she was satisfied with the strength, she poured the base into the containers that went out for dinner and then she took ice cold water and ice from the subzero and filled the containers before putting the lids on them, checking that nothing was where they go or anyone was standing right by it and she prepared to telemigrate the containers. Bobby frowned at her, he and Travis lifted all four containers onto a pushcart and tapped Layla to push the cart in and to use her magic to lift them to the table, it wasn’t far, and she was insulted when he asked if she could handle it, magically. He apologized and she kissed his nose. He blushed and blustered, which is why she did it. While Layla did that, she put the iced coffee in its container, filtered, cold water with ice cubes to keep it cool. She went out and started four industrial coffee makers to make hot coffee, sat flavored creamers in buckets of ice so they didn’t spoil. She sat out a basket with sugar packets and Splenda in them. She had taken away all trash cans and gotten everyone used to using composting cans that fit to the composters to be emptied and made into paper, they ate on plates made from Areca Palm fronds and then they were composted, and they became paper towels, writing paper, she had finally played around until she got some smooth enough for writing, but it was a light tan in color, and she found a way to line it or score it for music, were naturally sourced inks didn’t run. She had sent off for pens to hold the cartridges she and the Trans and others had created, Stephen had figured what supplies we could gather or grow in the cell that would allow broken pens to be replaced.

Layla, Ren, and Rain all asked if they could start loading trays for dinner in the suite.

“I have angels for daughters! She kissed them all and hugged Rain because she squirmed the most. “Yes, please load whatever Dahlia says is ready to be portioned out, then come back for more. And Lala, I know it is not the reason you are helping, yes Colm, Ren you can ask Ojai if he would like to join us and Rain you can ask Eric. Guys has either DeeDee or Dec shown interest in anyone or has anyone asked you about them, like they were fishing about asking them out?” Java said in her head.

“No, Moom.” Ren looked at her sisters, then took a breath. “In fact, the other kids have started to whisper about them being a couple. We invited Desi Hazzan over when they first got her, she went to school the next day and told the kids, that they still share a room and she heard sex noises coming from their room. I smacked her face, but when she asked me if I could deny her story. I said they still share a room, not weird they are twins, they are both incredibly shy, so unless you try to be friends with them, they won’t initiate friendship and there have never been sex noises coming from anywhere accept your bedroom. Would shouldn’t surprise anyone because I have 25 siblings.” None of us have talked to her since, but I was going to make some cookies and send them to her and all the kids, since they lost their dad today.” She looked sad.

“You are very compassionate to feel so for someone who was mean to you. I think fudge would be better, they oldest twins, Desi and the younger boy ate all the fudge on the tray in my office. Zavi, fussed, but I told her it was okay. I keep it ready to go, but I just gave my recipe to my daughters, so one of them would probably be making it for Christmas presents. It will be a nice gesture and different than the condolences, which are hard to hear for them. Their father was mean. They are all confused right now.” They crowded her and hugged around the belly. Then they loaded a tray and went to take it up stairs. Java sighed. She smiled when she heard two matching sighs. Dean said he was on his way to get a tray since he had left the Yang family to get settled in their quarters and given them directions to the dining hall. She asked Dean to please pour the fruit punch she had made as something different into the container and take it out. He kissed her cheek and started filling.

All the food was out, the desserts were on trays by type to be set out when dinner was wrapping up. Java had thanked Ellen, Bobby, Travis, Rufus, and Dahlia for their help. In the morning they would have a moment of silence for those they lost today. But for tonight, Dean carried his very tired, very stressed, very sad, very horny if the pitstop in a coat closet in the outer hall of their suite meant anything, into their suite. He and Java both just stared in shock. The table was set with the compostable dinnerware. The food was in containers and someone had done a warming spell. The littles were cleaned up and in their booster chairs, handmade by Dadums, the babies were fed and down for a few hours. Java misted, Dean handed her a hankie, which he had started carrying or he might end up as her eye and nose dabber.

Brody put his Mom2 as he called her in his lap and held her shoulders and massaged them. Ben put a small bite of papitas con queso and a smidge of refried beans in her mouth she chewed slowly and swallowed, she waited a few seconds and took a sip of tea, then she ate some more of that combo. They had discovered if they stuck with one item followed by a sip of tea, she did better. Brody and Ben kept her involved in the conversation, the girls’ mates to be looked on fascinated for a bit and then they went on with conversation. Sam took notice of Dee and Dec, they were talking to each other about a book they had both read in Old Czech, like they wanted to make sure their siblings couldn’t understand. Sam caught Dean’s eye and Dean checked it out by looking around that end of the table so their tired and concentrating on eating mate wouldn’t get worried and have to stop or lose it, they had gotten her to 98 with this pregnancy, not nearly enough, but better than she had done even for the single pregnancies. They worked on a way to get her eating, Alex, and Adam and all the other doctors and Genny were worried as much as she said it wasn’t that it might be a rare form of an eating disorder, they were working with colleagues but, it hurt to talk to people who didn’t live here, because they would definitely be dead in two weeks, they had a chance at living longer. But colleagues didn’t. Dean was staring low key, so Sam looked, her plate was empty, and she was eating tiny bites of flan. She finished it too. When they were done, Nikki asked if she could ask them stuff about support beams maximum weights. Java’s eyes glazed. She kissed her sons as she thought of them. Told everyone else goodnight and they felt her kisses on their foreheads and cheeks. The toddlers squealed and giggled.

Java walked into her room and leaned against the door, she was tired and weary, but she didn’t dare complain, because tonight when she went to bad, she knew her friends were with their families and her mother was sleeping next to her father after they had reaffirmed their love. So, aching feet, heavy belly, etc. was nothing compared to what some were suffering tonight.

“You both need to get in for your fittings tomorrow morning or you will be holding your breath if they are tight per Aunt Tasha. So, Lala is all set to get Moom bathed and in her robe to the dressing area, by kidnapping, she has been practicing Moom will be fine, plus Ren is going to help if needed. Rain will be with the others, helping the preggos get in their gowns and hopefully the mothers can manage, then help Nora, who is showing, it is like the kid turned around and sat down differently she looks further along, and her dress had to be let out a bit, she is never to know that Brody forgot about having her special dress in navy requested. He didn’t forget, he thought because it was girl stuff, I had done it. Gramps has a suit in giant size that matches Ben’s and Dadums, I think. Uncle Bobby is going to walk me down the aisle, so his suit is not like the others, but it matches whichever suit is not matched with Ben’s. She made a groom’s cake in the shape of Captain Morgan standing on the keg, the cake is rum spice, she said if the little guys get any of that, she will be looking for heads. A huge wedding cake with blue and purple fondant, surrounded by silver, edible filigree and dozens of purple and blue roses and tulips. She thinks this all for Ben and Brody, so please watch your thoughts. We have the bouquets, Granpa said you haven’t turned in your words to be spoken to each of them, by him, Dad, you have to write your own words, or she will not feel them as strongly as whatever Dadums wrote. It isn’t a poem or anything like that, it is just words that tell those who come that you are deliriously in love with them. You can even explain the meanings of the rings, collar, and bracelets and how they were put on for life, forever, so you could not put them on again. You can explain what the new rings symbolize and why they will go on a different finger. By ten, or I come looking for you.” Nikki raised her eyebrow, she looked like Sam when she did it. Dean kissed her cheek. "I will write them up and have them in your grownup hand tomorrow. Now if you’ll excuse me, I am going to cruise the bedroom and see if I can find a hottie for my last night of freedom.”

Nikki just shook her head at the “manchild” that was her Dad, then she beamed a smile like the lethal smiles of her biological parents, that, stopped Dean and had him misting. And Nikki misted too. “I love you so much, Dad. Some people don’t have a father, some have one like Mommy’s at first, but so few are blessed with a good one. I got two, who knock it out the park” She sniffed. “I need to get my three children home so I can look well-rested tomorrow. G’Night.” She got a baby, told Michael to get one, he picked up Benji and kissed his mate sweetly. Then they were gone. The other kids had walked there mates-to-be to the doors and said goodnight with short, chaste kisses that made their young hearts flutter. Then whispered goodnight in their parents and siblings ears.

When they walked into their sitting room, she was sitting at the table in a sheer white robe on, her hair hung loose curling riotously down to the floor hiding her face, put letting you see her long-fingered, tiny hand, playing with it, her feet were bare. Sam had once wondered what she would look like in ten years, she was still a teenager, but everything about her from the way she held herself to the look in her eyes when she felt them staring at her, had changed and Sam had loved the little girl, but nothing like he loved the woman she had grown up to be. She turned back to her list. Dean sat on one side of her and Dean sat on the other.

“After today’s fiasco, Daddy is forbidding anymore trips outside the dome for everyone, but the angels. He said in times of great peril, according to Torveny, he can forbid even you two from leaving the safety of our compound. I had threaten the thieving piece of offal who we made the mistake of buying our lighting supplies from. I told him that if they were not where we agreed by 12:01p.m. tomorrow, I would make him very sorry, he crossed us. I have pain set to be delivered if he does not make deadline. However, I had to ask Crowley to make sure they are as they should be, and if not transport them here, where Stephen said he can make them work if the retro parts are at least incorrectly with the product. I do not know of anyone to ask at this short notice, that, will not cost us a mint and the even shorter window, will make them even more suspicious and likely to get greedy. Crowley assured me that they would be working and that what we ordered, when he returns with them. Either of you have any ideas?” She was chewing on her lip Sam leaned in and gently pulled her lip free with his. She purred.

She got up to pace. “Strike One” Sam said to Dean. She raised her eyebrow at him.

“I had another vision. The night we are leaving, WHP figures out how to get in here and they start shooting, we lose several people, some of them children…” She looked down and frowned.

“Bunny what else?” Sam said. He didn’t like her body language.

“I saw myself dead, I throw myself on a grenade that is right next to the Quad Contingent. They survive but having your mother splattered on you probably will scar them, especially since I didn’t see it, but you two are dead too, so they have no parents. My circle and I can do a spell that will find any and all members of White Human Purity and make them drop dead wherever they are, we cannot guarantee that what they are doing at the time, will not kill innocent bystanders.” They both hugged her from different sides protecting her in their arms. “Moving the time up five days is the first time I see it making a difference. After that we do not all make it into the portal safely for one reason or another. God will not close it on us, but if we are dead on this side, I do not know if he will revive us.” They rocked gently, Dean buried his face in her hair and smelled it and tried not to see her eyes fixed and dead or hear children screaming. Sam kissed Dean gently and pushed a picture of her laughing with the wind blowing her hair, the day they were driving to the end of her childhood, but they had stopped at this cheesy roadside traveling carnival. She had never been to an amusement park of any kind, so she thought it was magical. Dean had taken her on the rollercoaster, which was pretty high and decent for a traveling park. They had sat in back and she had squealed with laughter, her hair blowing in the wind. Her laughter was so young and free, after being through some pretty rough stuff, but she didn’t let it steal from the joy of that moment. When she got off, she had surprised Dean by wanting him to take her on the high dive ride, where it took the chairs up and then dropped them from different distances, until it dropped them from the top, she had squealed so high pitch it had to hurt Dean’s ears, but he had just watched her and laughed and for a moment he let everything go and just enjoyed riding a ride with his little sister. Who kept looking at him, like he was The Prince in a fairy tale. Sammy whispered. “Still think she didn’t love you right away. That look on her face was total love and devotion.” Dean sniffed. Sam sniffed.

Java asked them to make slow, sweet love to her. She took off the gown. Dean lay down and Sammy lifted her and placed her so Dean could help her lower herself onto him. Once she was down, Sam climbed behind Dean and stood up on the bed with the boost of a pillow under Dean’s bottom, she was where she could take him in her mouth. She made sure she had Dean all the way in and then she played with the tip and slit of Sam’s cock, she caressed his balls slowly and lightly, which drove him nuts, but she wanted sweet and slow, so he bit his lips and took it. Dean moved in and out of her slowly but firmly, moaning as she clinched him each time, he bumped her cervix. She swizzled Sam slowly, but tightly, he moaned at how good it felt. She took him into her throat and hummed at different octaves and then slid him out, using her tongue for an extra lick. She breathed in and moaned Dean’s name. She licked his tip and moaned his name, then slid him back into her throat this time she hummed, “Lollipop, Lollipop” He laughed, so did Dean. She smiled at them both. She slid Sam out so she could breath. “Please use my throat, Alpha. Please pounded me Alpha.” They were both puzzled but happily complied. She exploded into her orgasm. Dean went next Sam jumped down, ran around shoved into Dean’s ass and thrust a couple of times and then his knot caught, and he came. They just cuddled, no one talking while they waited, it was a comfortable silence. Sam was listening to the slowing breathing and slowing heartbeat of Dean as he relaxed. Dean was listening to HoneyBear’s breathing. And feeling a baby kick his hand. Java chuckled. When they released, she jumped up and raced to the bathroom. They both cracked up, that was why the slow lovemaking was postponed, the requesting party needed to go to the bathroom. Sam scooted closer to Dean, they knew she would pop on a gown and go check the children, so they took the time to talk.

“I already told Sully, Leo and the Elders, Anita, Lauren, Garth and Faith, that we have to go in eight days or some of us die, namely our Omega, so that is when we are going.”

“Dean what if, he won’t open the portal before when he said?” Sam went pale.

“I think even Michael will be on board when he hears that one of the dead was Kelly and another was Izzy. They should be able to hold it open, then join us through one they opened like HoneyBear did when we were if Buffy’s world.

Java went around the long way from her bedroom and out the bedroom door to the hall to the children. She needed to know, she told herself, what could she say if it were true? Their parents were brother and sister. They were not as developed physically as Layla, yet they were 6 months older. They might have forced each other’s heats, if that was possible, neither was an omega. But DeeDee might be a Delta and Dec a Beta, neither of her quiet, introverted twins were Alphas. She was pretty sure the next Alphas she had coming down the pipeline were Jesse and Wyatt. And that was a ways off. She cloaked her steps, her mind and went Astral right outside their door. She was good enough at hiding that DeeDee who was very empathic, would not feel her in their room. Java closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and swallowed hard so she wouldn’t be ill. It wasn’t just seeing her children having sex, or even having sex with each other, but Dec was in his sister’s back opening, he was choking and releasing her throat, not enough to bruise, but enough to stop the airflow, he would do it, until she stopped, then let go and she would start. He was slamming her hard. He was definitely his father’s son, he was disproportionately big for his swimmer’s build frame, that, was a tad shorter than DJ had been at his age. DeeDee had on a black pageboy wig and he was telling her in Russian that she would tell him all her secrets before he was through. Then Java noticed that DeeDee was wearing a leather studded collar and was handcuffed behind her back. The door was closed, the room soundproofed, the only ones who could disturb them before Comrade Divoff, got Agent Foley’s secrets, were their parents who weren’t likely to disturb them, unless their was an emergency. DeeDee could just telemigrate the wig and the cuffs to a drawer were they were kept, the real USSR officer’s hat from circa 1984 would be gone in a second and hidden away. Other than the odor which could be explained away by them having a deal that they would self pleasure at the same time so the other one was busy and not paying attention to them. Dean would grumble, but they would all buy it, because we didn’t want to know. He took his hands off her neck and he really started pounding her, with all he had, he blurred in and out of her, she orgasmed, and his knot caught, they made the props disappear. Java told her mates to stop searching, please go back to bed, she would be there in a little bit. They both grumbled but they went. She felt Dean getting worried, because they never closed the connection for any reason, but she was locked down. DeeDee took a wet wipe and cleaned her brother thoroughly, then she apparently had done this enough that she could get him in pretty far, before she had to stop. When he was hard again, she lay on her back, put her feet over his shoulders and slid them down so her knees rested there. He lined up, pushed in and then he bent her until her knees were by her ears. Again, he blurred and pounded her, she didn’t want to scar her children psychologically, but she almost stopped them when his knot popped in her, he filled her, he micro moved, until his knot released. Java cried silently when she felt the spark of life. She popped back into her body. She was shaking from being out too long and what she had just seen. She asked Dean to please blink her to the bedroom. He did immediately, then he held her up while Sam took the night gown off, he laid her in the bed, they both climbed in and lent their warmth to their freezing cold, dropping mate. She was still crying silently. She finally got herself calmed down.

“Please my Alphas. I am sorry for not paying better attention. I won’t offer excuses. I have failed them. Please don’t freak out when you see or be loud. I do not want to scar them. I am too close. I need to speak with Genny.” They both nodded as they held her between them. She opened the connection, then played back what she had witness. Dean’s breathing hitched. Sam gagged.

“Please Bunny, stop it, I don’t want to see anymore.” Sam asked as he rubbed her arms. Alex had said she needed to stay calm and that they should minimize the potential for shocking experiences as much as they could, with the visions and all the last-minute craziness. She just kept getting colder and colder.

“Don’t you blame yourself, last I noticed you had two other people parenting them as well. We are not stuck in 1952, they are our kids, so three people missed that they were too close, but we thought it was because of their shyness. Their siblings, especially Noisy Nikki and Ben would have said something about this, because they wouldn’t have known how to stop it. So, they were very careful. If they put up a noise shield the same time, when we or Ben and Brody when they were staying here or Nikki and Michael when they were staying here, everyone else thinks it is one of the three, they have no reason to think it is the twins.”

“There is more, Lala said that the oldest Hazzan girl was here for a sleepover, she was a monster and they never invited her back because she told everyone at school that the twins still share a room and that she heard sex noises, they may have forgotten the shield, then put it up after she walked away. Dec just got DeeDee pregnant. We have to say something to them now or they may decide to try to use herbs to end it and use them wrong or get a combo that is poisonous to her. They don’t have Nikki, the social butterfly’s problem, they don’t care what other people say about them or they may not even notice. We can school her from home from the first school day in the cell on. Then…” Java said as she started crying again.

“That won’t work HoneyBear. We can’t keep her inside our apartment all the time.” Dean got up to pace.

Java grabbed her belly and screamed. Then started her breathing. Something was wrong! She was rasping each breath in obvious agony. She screamed again. “The bed, please.” Sam picked her up, Dean fixed a pallet on the floor, covered her with old blankets. She was cold to the touch, put soaked in sweat. Dean felt her shivering forehead, she had a high fever. Which could be normal, but she never had the normal high fever that the other women all spiked. She was still dropping in the middle of labor.

Dean thought at Nora, Alex, Adrienne, Marisol, Adam, Anita’s friend the doctor, Lillian to hurry up, somebody come. He screamed. “Now!”

When Sam said. “De she is seizing, and she is hemorrhaging!”

Dean added. “Allowing a member of the pack to die when you can do something about it, is punishable by death! Sorry! Please, she is in trouble!” Ben and Brody came in followed by Adam and Nora. Ben looked at his Dad’s face, then at Dadums’ face and started to cry, they were both so pale, which meant she was pulling on their energy. The puddle was soaking the pallet and spreading over the hardwood floor. She wasn’t screaming, but she was conscious, she was crying, Ben peeked in her mind to see what was wrong, then he turned on his heel and stomped toward Dec and DeeDee’s door. He yelled for Dec to get out here now!

‘Declan Charles Winchester, get your skinny ass out here now. While you are in your own little paradise built for two with your sister, you remember she is your twin, right? Your mother is dying, she is in labor early and bleeding out on the bedroom floor, in the middle of a drop brought on by checking to see if a rumor she heard today had any truth. Imagine the fragile, stressed out mother’s shock when she found her son buried to his balls in his own twin sister, roleplaying, with handcuffs and breath play. Then she felt you knock your sister up. Could what is making her drop to this degree be what she didn’t get a chance to tell her mates, the fact this is not the first time and you took out of the garden and greenhouse enough to dry out and blend your own little stash of oopsie pills.” Ben was seething. He stomped in glared at his little sister, then he rifled through their belongings until he found the bottle of pills, and the extra herbs, then he commanded that any herbs. Pharmaceuticals, tincture, ointments or anything else that could be used to cause a miscarriage, come to him. He got madder and madder as herbs and tinctures came to his hands. Ben had to fight the urge to beat up his siblings or spank them, when the pills that Adrienne kept in a locked cabinet in her office came to his hand. Then he fixed the greenhouse with a new keypad complete with thumb print and retina identification. Brody watched in amazement he didn’t know his fiancé had the ability to do something that complicated with magic from a different location. Ben sent the girls to put on gloves and protective gear, ask Dahlia for help. They were to clean out the herb garden completely, save whatever could be saved for the trip, but he wanted nothing that could be used to terminate a life because it was inconvenient. “Get dressed, Deandra, you too, Declan, you can come and see how precious the woman you are killing thinks life is. She was sick and having flashbacks and PTSD, etc. When she was pregnant with you, but she never thought for a second to get rid of you, she had you and almost lost her life doing it.” They got dressed. DeeDee thought it might shock Ben that she would do it in front of him. “Sorry to disappoint, Deandra, I like men, one grown man, in particular, an underdeveloped girl does nothing for me. Now come on! DeeDee tried to hide her head in Dec’s shoulder when they saw all the blood and Dad and Dadums holding her up so she could push the baby out, they had to get the baby out before they could search for where she was hemorrhaging from. The one baby just stared sadly at her Mommy and waited for her twin to come out and see Mommy too. The brothers held her up and she bore down with all the strength she had left. She went out before she heard the second girl cry. They got the baby loose and then Adam and Janice started looking for the leak. Janice held the lamp and Adam moved vessels slowly, until he found the torn one, it was an artery. Ruth and Tasha were there, they started healing the vessel and the tear at the bottom of her vagina. Alisha started to work her lungs, healing slowly as she did, trying to get Java to pick up the rhythm. She smiled when Java coughed, then gasped for air. Her heartbeat was picking up. Adam helped clean up the babies, got their APGAR scores, weighed, and measured them. Then he held a little girl up where his sister who was leaning against their oldest brother, could see her daughter. She smiled weakly. She was still shivering. She looked over and saw the bottle in Ben’s hands and the guilt on the twins faces, and she turned away from them and sobbed. Adam finally sedated her. Ruth drew a healing bath and left some tea that would aid in healing. Physically, she was healed, she was fine, emotionally she was suffering. Ruth said the bath and the tea would help with that.

Sully got enough from Ben to know the twins needed to be elsewhere when Dean and Sam were sure their Omega was stable. He ask Ben if he would take DeeDee to Charlie’s, she had already said of course she would help. He was taking Dec to Mark’s, he said he would help, they had helped him so much.

“This isn’t fair Gramps! She sleeps with her brothers every night, she created 28 children that lived, with her brothers. She used to sleep with you and Grams, but we are wrong, and we are being punished. It is not as though we are mates, God doesn’t want the babies born!”

“Boy, you tell me the truth, or I will take you back to Dean. How many other times has she been pregnant?”

“Three. This is the second time this year. The first time, we were sorta 13, then the next we were 14, and now when she was pregnant with twins, Koji and Karise, we would have had the babies at the same time. It wasn’t like I made Dee get rid of them, she didn’t want them either. We don’t want to share each other with some bratty, snotty, smelly baby. We like our world, just the two of us, we don’t bother anyone else, why can’t you all just leave us alone. I cannot be away from Dee right know, Gramps, we are in heat. It will kill her, she is Delta, she isn’t strong enough to survive her next pulse, without me. You are giving us a Death Sentence for loving each other!”

“How dramatic! You do not possess the necessary ability to hide a rut from everyone, DeeDee maybe, she is her mother’s daughter. You are not mates so you cannot trigger a heat in her, that is Halver information you looked up, we are different, only a more dominant male can get a less dominant female pregnant, except for the Omega, only Alphas can get her pregnant. Declan, I get it, you are angry, in love and it seems like you are Romeo and you have been forbidden to see Juliet. This is for tonight, to give you time to think about things, to give your father time to calm down before he kills the two of you for endangering his beloved Omega. You have rough days ahead, but when your mother can think past the thought that she failed you, she will figure out what to do. She never said she was disgusted by you being together, but how you treat her and how rough your are and the abortions. Make yourself small, live until morning when your Mother is back on the field.” Sully knocked on Mark’s door. Declan stomped in.

“Thank you. I just need to keep Dean from killing him until Mighty Mouse is functioning on all cylinders in the morning.”

“No problem. Are the babies okay?”

“Yes. Two girls. 6lbs, 2 ozs and 6lbs 4ozs, both are 22 inches long. They were done baking, so they are fine, she just tore, and a vessel ripped. No one can figure out why when the babies were small and pointed right and everything.” Sully yawned. “Sorry Mark. I need to go. Thanks again.”

“Sure. I will call if an enraged Dean or Sam comes to the door.” Mark promised. Sully smiled and left. “You want a bed, first door top of the stairs on the left. You want to sit the dark. Cool. The alarm is on, I might decide I am too tired to get up. But your Aunt Charlie will have no problem, shooting you somewhere nonfatal. She called for details, Ben was too angry, DeeDee, kicked him in the jewels and he could only slap her for it. He wasn’t satisfied with it at all. He wanted to punch her, so if you don’t get shot you might run into your big brother, almost as dangerous as running into a male parent. Goodnight.” Mark went upstairs, he listened he heard the kid sit down on the sofa. He went to bed.

“Dee can you hear me?”

“Yes. They will never let us be alone together again. I don’t want to live without you on any world.”

“I can’t be without you, Dee. Do you have it with you?”

“Yes. It is in my purse.”

“Mine was in my pocket and since they are not used to terminate pregnancy just life, Perfect Big Brother, didn’t think to rephrase.” He held the Black capsule in his hand. “Do you want to?”

“Yes. They are going to make me keep the baby. I will stay here until I have the baby and they can trot me out for some stranger to mate.” She had it in her hand. “I love you. I always will.” She popped it in and swallowed it.

“I will always love you, too, Dee.” He popped his in and swallowed. “How long is it supposed to take?”

“No more than a couple of minutes, so they can’t save us.” A horrible pain griped her stomach. “Here we go. I love you.” She said as she seized. She was dead and missed his answer.

Java felt her babies die. She screamed until she damaged her vocal cords and couldn't. Then she just stopped like a broken clock. Adam examined his baby sister with tears rolling down his face. He shone light in her eyes, there was no reaction, he sobbed. He snapped his fingers by her ears, nothing. "She is deeply catatonic. I can set up here to keep her alive, but I don't think she will come back out. Do we know what happened that started this?"

Sully had tears streaming down his face. "Mark and Charlie just thought to me, that the twins self-terminated. They are gone. Ricin poisoning." Janey held onto him and they both sobbed.

Java started jerking involuntarily and then went rigid. The all of her muscles went rigid. She was totally still again, but one side of her face drooped. Nora examined her again. "She just had a grand mal seizure and a slight stroke. She is still locked inside her mind." She looked at Adam he nodded that he agreed. "She is shutting down, her systems are failing, it will not take long, there is no need to move her to medical, we can't do anything for her. You can stay with her, so she knows she is not alone. You will begin to feel the effects Sam in a moment or two, Dean you may have a couple of hours. We will wait out in the living room, if you need anything, please just think at us. She kissed Java's forehead, then kissed Dean and Sam, quickly on the lips.

Adam kissed his baby sister's forehead and whispered in her ear, it is okay, we will make sure your children get there safely and they will be loved by your family, I swear to you, they will." He hugged his biggest brother, who hugged him back tightly, then he hugged Sam who was crying, he hugged him back and asked in thought to be helped to the bed. Her parents kissed her and hugged Sam and then Dean, Ben hugged his Dad and Dadums, he sobbed as he held his Mom, she was limp in his arms, her eyes staring at something only she could see. He leaned her back against her pillows, he fled the room. Finally, they were alone. Dean told Sam he would be there in a minute, he had to use the bathroom.

Dean had been in the bathroom trying to have a quick cry, he didn’t want to upset his Baby Boy anymore than he already was. He had exploded when he found out there had been three other pregnancies. HoneyBear had a seizure. Dean had promised her and himself he was not going to start hurting her again. He said until she listened that she was not at fault, that they watched, the older siblings watch, that Nikki had nothing to do with these two. They self-isolated in an unhealthy way and he should have noticed. HoneyBear had been trying to survive Omega Fall, had Two Devils after her and hate groups and weird popsicle people, etc. Oh, and an asshole Alpha, she had said she thought they were too close, and they should be separated, but he had said, they only talk to each other, we shouldn’t punish them for being shy. She was the one with the degree, but he was the Alpha, so she didn’t buck him. Dean pinched the bridge of his nose when he opened his eyes, he gasped he wasn’t at home in his bathroom he was in a giant hand on a planet with a blue sky and no pollution. He whirled around and Gabriel was there.

"She is done with her trials, you are the physical leader, the decision-maker, so this is your trial. Either way she won’t remember any of this, none of them will. Declan and Deandra, committed suicide about five minutes ago, they had a ricin tablet they kept on them at all time, for when you all found out and tried to separate them. It was really painful, for the couple of minutes they were alive. They will go to Hell. So, Final Jeopardy time for you, Dean-O. Of the following which are you prepared to let be the outcome of this tragedy? The twins are alive, but Java did not survive the birth, neither did the babies. Losing her mother will make Deandra lose the baby. She has time to process and realizes that she killed her mother. Next choice. The twins are never born, she won’t remember them neither will you. But none of the children after them will be born, all they might have changed, saved, created, etc. gone, you won’t know that they might have changed things. Lisa wouldn’t have poisoned her with that handshake which means that she would have left with Ben and he would have been sold on the black market. He would have suffered horribly for a few months until his condition killed him. Next choice. You get the call from Java when she gets her memory back, but not in time to save Sam, which means Declan and Deandra are never born. Nikki won’t murder her mother and your relationship is stronger because no Sam in the way. Only, you loved him and will blame her for his death, you turn into a meaner version of your father and you accidentally use her to death, when you are drunk. You eat your gun. Sam goes to Heaven, so does Java, her only shot at that currently. You go to Hell. Last Choice, God will fix all the problems, no dead twins, no twins who were bumping nether regions, you get so mad that you have a heart attack over Hazzan trying to get him a taste of HoneyBear. He doesn’t get her, and he is dead now, but the idea eats away at you. He did get his fingers in her, she is holding it together but when you go, she retreats into herself, everyone makes it to Gehenna and the cell safely, including Java and Sam, but Sam has to run things, and he has to have Ellen, and others take turns taking care of Java, the only time she is even a little bit normal, is when she reaches for him at night. Ben is the only one who can get her to eat, but a very small amount, so she is skeletal, her anorexia gets worse and worse, until she is catatonic and fed by IV, until one day about ten years after they get here, she dies in her sleep in his arms. But he promised you both he would keep going so he does. He marries one of the colonists’ king’s daughter, he lives a full measure of life, 322 years with his new wife and children. Most of your current children can’t forgive him for marrying someone after she dies. So, they never talk. But out of the choices, the only one to never make it to Gehenna is you. If I leave it as is, you get the dying versions of your mates, you will not join them. Java and Sam dead Romeo and Juliet twins and the havoc it wreaks on the cell. So, Dean which is your final Jeopardy answer for the best of all bad scenarios?”

“Kill me, Sam can lead the pack, he will step up when he needs to. Either way HoneyBear short circuits. And the twins are alive, no hell maybe. I know I won’t remember all of this, but can this me, kiss them goodbye, before they find me dead on the bathroom floor?”

“No. So, do I understand correctly, Dean Patrick Winchester, that you choose your death because it is the option that protects the pack and the people you have given your word to?”

“Yes. You understand me clearly.”

“You will not remember this conversation or any prior event that is changed by this choice.”

“We were beginning to think you were going to move in.” Sam said from the bed, he turned over and laid in a position that always made Dean want to be taken.

“You agreed to one at a time before you went in. So, Alpha, please sit on the edge of the bottom of the bed.” Dean padded over and sat in the middle of the foot of the bed. Sam brought out the camera. Dean waited for her shudder. “I verified that she is okay, she will tell me her safe word or that her color is red.” Dean relaxed and gave her a big come-hither smile. She walked up to him when he crooked his finger. He told her to please take of the robe, she did, he pulled her to him and nuzzled her belly, running his hands over the babies sleeping there, he kissed them, and she giggled, her baby bump was always ticklish at this point. He kissed them a couple more times. He moved up and took one nipple in his mouth and turned towards the camera so, how much he loved her breasts would show, she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned.

DeeDee had a bad dream about Mommy dying she cried, and Dec held her in his arms until she slept, then he got in his bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning when Dean woke, he was in bed alone, he smelled coffee. He smiled when he saw a note on her forest stationery, which was recycled, without chemicals, she had packed some until she could figure out how to duplicate it. He smelled her fresh from the shower smell on the envelope.

_My Love,_

_I am making cookies for the cookie jar, if you would like a vote, please let me know before I leave the kitchen at 6 a. m. to send today’s first shipment. Caramel Chocolate Chunk or Sugar for the fourth kind, the other three are Oatmeal Cranberry, Peanut Butter and Macaroons. Please, My Love remember to announce to everyone about the change in the portal day and contacting the angels about the change. Please remind Sam that he is helping with the class this morning and then doing the third shipment at 8a.m. You have the last three interviews today. Your very own cousins, our very own cousins, they are Winchesters, wow, who knew? Aunt Lillian said it is most likely they are the grandchildren and great-grandchildren of Henry’s brother. Henry had a brother who was a field agent from his first breath, he was like John as far as fierceness and skill, she was pretty sure he had been named William and is the source of Our Sammy’s middle name. Mama Mary confirmed that is where he got his middle name, Uncle Willie, John had requested it and it was the first time he had shown a real interest in Our Sammy. Anyway, William carried on the very proud tradition of hunting with the distinction of 100% kill rate, he passed this drive for excellence in hunting to his son, Jacob. He believed it muddied the waters if a man had more than one son, split his focus and lessened the capability of them both. One son, you can give him your undivided attention so that he is the force that the monsters have come to expect when dealing with a Winchester. He believed a man could have however many girls as his woman managed to disappoint him with, as they by and large got in the way, until they married and got in their husband’s way or produced children. (Most died without ever getting married because none of the men would approve of the marriage material the daughters brought home.) Jacob, did get married, nobody remembered if her name was Trudy or not, they had no permanent address. Granpa has been looking since Aunt Lillian mention them. He found him and Trudy. Trudy was in the hospital dying, I guess he broke tradition and actually loved her, I am sorry, but he self-terminated, the world is ending, he doesn’t have the fight to deal with a new world and his heart went with her. The son died in the field. (Quetzalcoatl, huge-winged serpent, with a bird’s beak iridescent scales and feathers, beautiful really, but deadly, saw one, once. Maybe a distant cousin of the Jegfar? Hehehaha!_ _😉_ _) he has only daughters living, four of them. Again, no name was remembered but I researched them, Harriet (Hal), Tabitha (Tab), Prudence (Pru), and a poor woman out there named, Espatha (Pat), far as I could gather from the Hunter pages on social media, all four are straight, have Winchester good looks, but were not willing to leave the family hunting band, and nobody wanted to be barked at by Jacob. It is relieving in a way, to know we are the normal branch of the family. We just marry each other, but we are not alone, thinking that women belong in the kitchen, and whose only use is to get married. But our weird may outweigh their weird, so maybe we are the weird ones. We are the very happy ones. Number two, I left the file, he is Mama Mo’s son and Pati’s father, James. He sounds like he grew up to be a real joy. The last is a witch, with a shapeshifting familiar, said you had worked a case together, he checks out as much as I can feel over the phone from a vast distance. His name is James Frampton, his familiar/significant other Portia is sometimes a beautiful Doberman/sometimes a beautiful woman. He recently left the force (three years ago) after some reporter started trying to blackmail him, because he caught him on tape killing a were, but to outsiders it would look like murder, he paid a one-time fee for the film and all traces, called for them to come and burned everything before he and Portia, started hunting full time. My Love, he asked that if I cannot bring myself to believe he was innocent a second time, could you please allow Portia to go, she wears an amulet were she can stay human for weeks at a time, then, she has to spend time in Doberman form. We have two options for Portia. One, with magic, Tasha and Ruth can take her Doberman form and she would then be able to accept the Jegfar form without risk. Two, the virus will work on her, but she will not only have heats, she will also still have to spend time as a Doberman, not at the same time, so she would be looking at almost two weeks a month where her body is under upheaval, Tasha said this choice will hasten her demise. The spell, is not used often and with the chaos out there they were unable to find anyone who had used it and could tell about risks. She is willing to do the spell and accompanying tincture. He thought the buzz was so much gossip until, he had a vision, and he was shown us. I think he was sent here, but you have to make the choice they are not telling us anymore, we grew up, as far as they are concerned. I love you so much, you looked downright edible when you were sleeping. I wanted a bite. (**wink**)! Tonight, My Love, tonight!_

_Smooches,_

_HoneyBear_

Dean smiled and kissed the chap stick lip print next to “Smooches” and headed for coffee. He quickly thought at her. “Caramel Chocolate Chunk”.

“We have never tried covering sticking out body parts with caramel, I love the taste of caramel and the taste of you. I think I will bring some back to the suite after I am done baking, when I come to rest.” She licked her lips sensuously. Dean moaned. She smiled and started humming, “Pour Some Sugar On Me.” Dean whistled it along with her as he headed off to shower. It would be their first post-wedding sex. He winced, but she was busy fussing at E Squad of the Quad Contingent, for pulling the heads of their sisters’ dolls and putting fake blood on their necks and putting them on bedposts chairback posts and doorknobs all over the apartment. Dean just chuckled. At least they were original in their misbehaving.

Sam had just returned to his body from going astrally to put the fear of Winchester into the crook who they bought the atmosphere processor and parts for it from, and now they had three days to retrofit. He thought they a weird doomsday cult and they believed they were running out of time, before they moved into some cave in the desert. That was fine, but he was not getting more money. He thought at Stephen and Leo, that he would be down in a bit. He had an upset kid about to knock on his door.

Sam frowned at how timid the knock was. “Come in.” Declan walked in and sat down on the couch, his face was pale, accept for the black eye he was sporting, and his mother was not going to be to happy about the rip to his shirt. Sam fixed the shirt.

“What happened, Dec?” Sam asked his voice was full of concern. Dec looked up and saw the concern in his Dadums’ eyes.

“Dane is an…asshole, sorry, but the other word, just doesn’t seem to cover it.” Dec fidgeted with a small rip in his pants. Sam fixed it. “Thanks. Dadums, Desi Hazzan lost her father yesterday, so I made sure that Dee was okay, and I let what she asked go. But Dane heard and he started screaming loud for everyone on the back patio to hear, “Dec and DeeDee Winchester are screwing each other, just like their parents!” I lost it, he got in a punch and he ripped my shirt, but I punched him until Uncle Adam stopped me, he was just out for some air and a walk, like everyday. He checked Dane out and he has a fractured eye socket and a broken nose. His mother doesn’t want anything done to me. I thanked her. But everyone still heard what they said, and they looked at us and whispered until, Aunt Jo, gave us passes to work on modules from home. I got Dee, settled down, then I told her that I needed to talk to you. She said okay. Dad, we haven’t been…you know…having sex. But I was feeling weird last night and so was she and it just happened, it was amazing, but we are twins. I think I am deformed there or something, because it hurt Dee, you know, 'cause she is so tiny like Moom. We looked it up and it looks like we are having our first heat. We went and talked to Aunt Alex and to Genny. They are pretty sure we are mates so, They said we had presented, she is having her heat and I am having my rut and if we don’t have sex with each other, Dee will probably get sick and die.” His little boy looked up. Dec was beyond terrified for his twin, for his mate. Was he ever this young?

“Dec, do you and Dee feel that way about each other?”

“We always have. When we were three, the idea of someone separating us for even a little while would send us into hysterics. I love my siblings and my parents, and I talk to all of you, if you talk to me, but the only person, I ever just talk to, is Dee. It has always been that way. We are always off in our own little world, which we like. We want to be librarians we are doing the college modules for Library Sciences. We talk about new books, old books, we quiz each other on obscure book facts, we can tell you by scent when a book was printed based on what was used to bind it, how the paper smells, etc.” His face was alight with his love of books. “That is why we volunteered to help Moom, get all the books and get the oldest copies to newest copies. The new will be out for checking out. The old ones will be stored appropriately, restored and encased for viewing. We have decided to call it The Alighieri Foundation. I think Moom knows, because she doesn’t push us to do stuff, she doesn’t have a problem with us staying in “our” room. She has seen us hold hands or Dee use me like I am furniture, which she picked up from Moom.” Sam swallowed a chuckle, seems like there was a Winchester man who didn’t like being an easy chair for his woman. She comes in with stuff for the Library and she showed us the blueprints, you drew up Dadums. And we planned where stuff will go, where the reference desk be for Miss Madison to sit at and where her office will be. She helped design our office in the Foundation. The more copies we restore the more we can put out to be borrowed or maybe we could have an auction for the books, that we have too many copies of. Dane said that nobody wanted a stupid library to remind them of what they used to have, before they were poor mice, who have to hide in the dark. Moom said to ignore him, she has watched and the library here is utilized by almost everyone except for Dane and Desi’s brother, whose name, I don’t remember right now.” He looked up with his golden-brown eyes full of fear that his Dadums would agree with Dane, that he and Dee were freaks.

“Dane is an ignorant bully, whose mother needs to reign him in, before he gets hurt or something happens where he needs help, and no one wants to help them. I know she came here grieving, but I will have your Moom have a talk with her, no mention of you specifically, he spreads rumors about LaLa, and Nikki and he makes fun of how eclectic Indi is, his own sister can’t handle being around him.” Sam made sure Dec was looking and listening. “We are not human, did you notice that the kids who grew up here, or became Jegfar when they were younger, did not tease you?”

“Yes. I thought it was because they are friends with our siblings.”

“No, it is because they know that human rules don’t apply. You probably will not be the only twins or siblings that imprint on each other. Your mother knew when she was five that we both belonged to her, she was glad we could have each other, until she could be with us. I took one look at your Dad, one day when I was ten and I knew I was waiting for him to fight with himself and then someday, when I dealt with my issues and he had dealt with his, we would be together, Someone trying to hide what horrible stuff they did to her, hid our memories of her. However, we knew our third was someplace. When it turned out to be our tiny, overdeveloped, violent, little sister, we were excited and terrified. She was 4 ft, 9 ins. Tall and built very similar to how she is today, except she was twelve. I felt wrong for even thinking of her that way, but it wouldn’t be denied. Our connection, connected without asking us. I am very glad it did. Because your Dad and I were idiots, if we could have gotten away, we would have screwed up. Whatever else happens, whether people accept it or not, you are mates, you have definitely touched, so even after her first heat, you won’t be able to walk away, Dec. You won’t want to. Just be there for her always, even when it is hard, you have a huge family that will support you and parents who have been there themselves. You will always have a sympathetic ear. Now, I have to go, if I am late, Nikki and Alicia will kill me.” Sam stood up and Dec did too. He hugged his Dadums.

“I know I am suppose to be to old and think that hugging your parents is for babies, but we have been dreading this conversation and for it to have to happen today, was awful. You made it not awful, you deserve a hug.” Dec said and smiled. They hurried to the banquet hall together.

Charlie watched her BFF sleep, she still managed to look like an angelic child when she slept, deeply and untroubled. She squatted by the bed and gently brushed her hair off of her face. Java scented the air, trying to figure out which way to scoot, then frowned. Her eyes popped open, full of confusion. “Did I miss and end up at your house again?” She asked sleepily.

“No, you are in your bed. I need you to not probe, trust me and come with me. Can you do that?” Charlie asked with her eyes full of mischief. She steadied her friend when she stood and wobbled. “You need to put this on, Aramis.” She put her arms out and back and Charlie giggled as she got her in her robe. The guys had said her maternity one was see through because they liked to look at her through it. So, Charlie had Tasha take up one of hers. It swallowed Aramis, but she could walk in it. She leaned against the wall and would have gone to sleep and slid down the wall, but Jo, helped shake her awake. She blinked and then went with the flow, since they wouldn’t let her sleep.

“She ask any questions?” Jo asked. As they kept her from running into the walls.

“She agreed to not probe, started to walk out without a stitch on, then let me put her in the robe and then she decided she wanted to nap on the floor, about the time you came along. Kinda hated to wake her, she was obviously sleeping deeply and without nightmares. She still is.” Charlie smiled.

They got her in the dressing room for women. Ellen came and led her to a chair, were they took off the robe before letting her sit. Ellen gently dried her hair all the way and thanked God it was curly naturally, as she tried to decide which of two styles, she had it narrowed to, she was going with. Zavi, Bela, Mei Ling and Li Mei had volunteered to get the food in their serving dishes over chafing cans, they were making sure all the last-minute stuff was ready. Ellen told them, they were all invited to the wedding, but they insisted. Java had been so nice to them, that they wanted to help her. She would want Ellen and Dahlia there. They were both special to her. Ellen said her Baby Bird thought they were special too. But she couldn’t come up with anyone she trusted to do it, who didn’t need to be at the ceremony, so, she had thanked them and rushed upstairs.

“We’re massaging and lotioning her arms and legs before we start getting her dressed.” When Jo, tried to put on her underwear she woke up. She blinked, she could see her processing, then she looked around.

“Oh my! How did space my…they both said they were waiting until after the move. What are you guys doing and you are all dressed up?” She twisted her head to the side a little, like a confused cat would do.

“Your men are marrying you again, with a big foofy dress and your BFFs dressed up and everyone there to share in your happiness. You will share a wedding anniversary with your son and your daughter.”

“Baby Bird, no crying, we don’t want your eyes red and puffy.” Ellen semi-fussed.

“No crying. I’m too happy to cry. You will both be there this time. I love you guys.” She hugged them. “And you will be dressed all pretty and everyone will see how lucky Uncle Travis is.” She hugged Ellen. “Is my baby here somewhere?”

“She is far on the other side of the room, so that your keepers, can keep you moving forward and not trying to help the other.” They put on a white garter belt and hooked her white stockings with flowers down the sides to it, then they slid a purple and blue garter up. “Aramis, put your leg up on the chair. Porthos can you see that the naughty girl is without undies?” Athos asked.

“No. As long as she doesn’t decide to start doing high kicks, it even stays when she holds the babies up.”

“Okay. Remember not to flash everyone.” Athos kissed her forehead.

“I will.”

They helped her in her dress and zipped it into place, it was a bit loose, which they did not mention. They put in earrings the were amethyst drops held by silver but clustered around the silver were Tsavorite Garnets and Rubies, so all three birthstones we represented. They fastened the chandelier necklace around her neck. They hooked her bouquet over her right hand. It was midnight blue roses and purple tulips, that, draped in a dripping heart. Then she slipped her feet into the sky-high white silk pumps, with a cluster of amethyst at the top of her foot. She looked like a tiny fairy princess, the asymmetric bell of the skirt of the dress and the high waistline, pretty much disguised her supported baby bump, the skirt gave the dress a short train. It was silk, covered with tulle, embroidered with silk roses and tulips over the skirt and around the hem, the sleeveless top was ruched with a sweetheart neckline and clusters of quartz crystals outlined the neckline. Her hair was a complicated binding and grouping of her curls into a semi-updo. That had tulips and roses in the five-strand braid that hung halfway down her back. Ellen misted.

“Gosh-darn it, my makeup!” They all laughed.

“Aramis you look amazing!” Athos said.

“You, totally do! I am having to remind myself I am married and happy and your soon to be legal husband, because bigamy is legal at Éteri Derű and it will be on Gehenna too. Well, his hand, is bigger than my face.”

“Yeah, but he has a major soft spot for you, Porthos.” Aramis made sure Ellen had moved off a bit, then she said in their heads. “I let them film me with each of them and they carefully transferred it to reel to reel, and once they were sure it took, they erased the other completely. I didn’t freak out, no nightmares, just a fine performance, if I do say so myself and I do!” She smiled at them and bit her lip. They both air-hugged her hard, they had been threatened if they messed up anything.

“Excuse me ladies, I am looking for my daughter, little sprite of a woman?” Sully said as he stood beside her.

“Daddy!” Java said embarrassed by the praise. “ Are you ready?”

“Yes. Are you Mighty Mouse? You will legally be unable to get rid of these two yahoos.”

“I pray so, Daddy. I truly pray so.” She beamed. “Did you get to talk to the unbelievably gorgeous woman, that your granddaughter has grown into to?”

“Yes. It is hard to believe that this girl is the same one that needed to be dragged to a serial killer’s apartment, so she could understand why dating him was a bad idea.” He proudly put his arm out for her to take when they lined up to enter the chapel. “There’s the music, let’s get started.”

Pachelbel’s Canon in D Major, began to play as first Nikki entered in her multi tulle layered A-shaped gown it had embroidered lace on the bodice and lace appliques all over the skirt, they shimmered in the soft peach lighting, her shoulder length, wavy hair was pulled back and curled over some kind of comb, so she had thick waves of hair in a ponytail, that, was up, but loose so that in hung. She had diamonds in her hair, ears and choker necklace. Her neckline plunged a bit more than her mother’s, but she had straps with lace embroidery holding everything up. Java glanced real quick at Michael, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes were full of tears. She spoke in Cesar’s head, “Please get Michael right now, it is priceless, Mr. Playboy, this gone over his girl!” He gave her the okay symbol. She looked at Uncle Whiskers, he looked handsome, his hair and beard were neatly managed. He had on a Navy Tuxedo and a Purple tulip in his lapel.

Brody looked so handsome in his Purple Slim Fit Tuxedo he had a blue rose in his lapel. His thick, wavy shoulder length, blonde hair was styled back from his face, so you got to see how incredibly handsome he had grown up. She was trying to not to be puffy. He was already like her son, she had three children getting married today. Cesar’s voice whispered through her head, that he was already getting Ben. Ben looked amazing, in a Blue Slim Fit Tuxedo, he had the shirt tailored a little tighter, so his abs were obvious. His hazel eyes looked amber in the light, they were full of tears and they never left Brody’s. Java asked herself how it was possible to have Empty Nest Syndrome when you still had 24 children at home? Java smiled when she realized that Cole had on a Purple Slim Fit Tuxedo and looked quite yummy. “Hey!” whispered through her brain, twice. She smiled impishly. She was proud of Cole, he did what he said, he got used to it and he was 100% there for his son on his Wedding Day. Java looked up and smiled at her Daddy who had silent tears streaming down his face. They just stared at each other for a moment as they began to walk after the others. Then Java looked to where her mates stood. She couldn’t tell you what either one was wearing, but she managed to look in both their eyes and everyone else faded away. Her heart spilled over with love for them. They each blew her a kiss. They held her eyes until Sully stopped.

Java swallowed hard and noticed her Granpa had on a Purple and Blue, Slim Fit Tuxedo and like an outfit from Padua in “Kiss Me Kate”. It should have been out of place, but it fit him well, it showed solidarity to both sides of each couple, when technically he was related to everyone but Brody already, sorta. He mouthed that she looked beautiful to her and Nikki, Nikki beamed, Java blushed. He chuckled quietly. “Since the first Wedding of Adam and Eve after they got booted from the government until this day. There is a tradition that all participants wished to honor. So, that said. “Who presents, this child to be married today?” He said to Bobby.

Bobby cleared his throat and said, “I am filling in for her parents, who are getting married so, I her grandfather and my wife present here to be married.” Bobby said clearly, then he turned and went to sit beside Jody who was dabbing her eyes, she had on Blue dress that made her eyes sparkle, it made it look like she was wearing the night sky, with the sequins sprinkled all over the pencil skirted dress. She had let her hair grow out and she had crystal covered combs, holding it back. She had on Sapphire Stud earrings that he had given her when she gave birth to, Karen Jain.

“Who presents this young man to be married?” Gabriel said for Brody.

“His mother and I do, with pride.” Cole smiled, Brody misted and hugged him again. Then Cole went and sat down an Nora gave him a hanky.

“Last but smallest.” Everybody laughed. Java glared at her Granpa, then he felt a kiss on his cheek. “Who present this woman to be married?”

Sully said in a tear-filled version of his bass voice. “Her many parents, her mother and I, all do.” This was applauded from all the Moms and Dads, of the NDE phenomenon, they all claimed as theirs. She blushed. Sully kissed her cheek and went to sit down.

“Jeg Tronja and honored guests, we gather here to celebrated beginnings as the world you have all known is ending. So, as we celebrate today, the brides and groom, have asked that take a moment before we began to honor all of those who we lost getting to this point.” Her mates looked up to make sure Java was okay, she was praying they could hear the thoughts, but she and Michael were holding eyes over who should be standing next to Michael as his best man. Hector, who was standing there, handed Michael a hanky. Java was fine. She dabbed her eyes and sniffed.

“Okay, Let’s get this thing moving along, it might take three days just to get their full names read.” Everyone chuckled. Java kissed his cheek again for lightening the mood. “Dean, Sam, Ben and Michael please repeat after me, stopping when we get to your names they are to be said separately. I…”

“Michael Samuel Campbell” Michael said.

“Benjamin Eric Winchester” Ben replied.

“Dean Patrick Winchester times two.” Dean replied. There were a few chuckles at the Dean-ness of his reply.

“Samuel William Winchester times two, too.” Sam smiled happily at his mates.

Candace came up to a microphone they had setting to the right and at the bottom of the flowered covered and bunting draped bleachers. She looked nervous, but when she saw the look of love and acceptance on her daughter’s face, her nervousness faded away. “Most of you know my best friend Janey Sullivan as Java’s mother. I was the one who gave her life, not much else and died on her when she was six. When I came, she said she would work on friendship and supervised visits with the kids. I realized, I was missing pieces of the puzzle, so I asked the mother of my daughter’s heart, to fill them in. First, I would like you to know, you and all the other’s who have chipped in and mothered her, thank you, she is an amazing person, as are her beautiful oldest daughter and her handsome son. She asked me to say a few words and then read her favorite poem.

_“I want to be seen._

_Each word listened to._

_I want to be held._

_In arms that never tire._

_I want a hand to hold._

_When I am happy and when I am sad._

_I do not want a fairy tale_

_Where love is never tested._

_I care not for a Romeo_

_Or a Casanova or Cyrano._

_I want a love that is eternal._

_That cannot be spoken of or written down in words._

_I want a love that only two hearts can hear, one is mine._

_And the other beats inside the one who’ll always hold my hand._

_By Declan Charles Winchester._

_2020_

“He wrote it when he saw his Dadums watching his Moom sleep and the look on his face was so transparent. He told me, “Grammy Candace, you said you love poetry, please tell me what you think.” I told him, it reminded me of his parents. He said they had inspired him. He knew he wanted what they had with his mate. Thank you.” She walked quickly back to her seat and held Lauren’s hand, Lauren squeezed her hand and told her, she had done beautifully.

“Wow. Very talented man. Now to proceed. Dean would like to explain the rings they already wear, and why today’s ring will go on her left middle finger.”

Dean stepped up to the mike. “The first time we did this, Ash married all three of us, because we could not all be married, anywhere in the U.S. So, Java but on this amazing white dress with big pink roses all over it and Sam bought a couple dozen white roses and we had boutonnieres that were roses, she carried the rest down the short aisle in The Roadhouse, Ellen’s bar. We had on our FBI suits. We didn’t know about the money or The Sanctuary, so there was little money, the plight of the hunter. Sam and I blew everything on our rings. We had given her one engagement ring and she fretted over the money, but we told that each had one and if she was patient, she would find out on the day, why. The engagement ring was removed from our left finger and put on our right, so that whenever we looked at it, we would remember that we would screw up a lot, we should have said I would screw up a lot.” Everyone chuckled, then laughed when an unseen hand hit him on the bottom. “Hey, now!” Everyone smiled. “We would see the eternity symbol and remember that we promised to love the other two forever, for eternity. Then we put on our wedding rings, that if they came off, which they do not, they are spelled on have the eternity symbol on the inside to remind us of the promise. And to add to it the traditional wedding vows. So, today is a reminder of that day when we were beginning, and a promise to continue and to tend that love so it never stops growing.” He walked back up and stood beside Sam. Camera flashes went off when he kissed Sam and he and Java just got lost in each other’s eyes. Then he kissed her too.

The rest of the wedding went smoothly, and they were all eating Italian food, since it was the Brides, Grooms, and Father of the Older Bride’s favorite. They got to the cake bites. They went smoothly, until Sam got Dean and then he got Sam back and they both turned to cake their tiny, laughing, pregnant, squealing bride, who just ran and hid behind her Daddy. Then Ellen told them they were not to mess up an heirloom dress, with frosting that might stain it. So, they settled down. They were all still chuckling.

Nikki let her mother choose the first dance song. She chose “All Of Me” by John Legend. Sam started out dancing with her, then Dean took her until the end, they decided to skip dancing with each other.

Everybody was having a wonderful time. Dean flung her garter belt. She was keeping her bouquet, it was all natural and she had a glass case made to hold it with a natural preservative, like shellack, so it would never wilt. The case had a silver tag, that, listed the date and their names. She had told them, who knew maybe it would end up in the museum in 500 years as belonging to one of the first colonists of the cell. So, she had a white cotton bag filled with rose and tulip petals, decorate with a purple cotton ribbon and with the event name embroidered on it in Navy Blue. Java, Brody and Nikki, all threw one. They were all keeping any all flowers, given to them by someone special. They had the toasts, and everybody was just dancing and spending time not thinking about all of this being dust in two days and change. Sully and Janey were talking with Sam and Dean, when they both said, “Excuse Me.” They both rushed out, Sully and Janey followed and so did DJ and Layla. She was sitting in an empty office. Her eyes were unfocused, she was soundlessly screaming over and over.

Layla said. “We should get her out of her dress depending on how bad, she gets sick sometimes. You two, can’t look because she wanted to surprise you with the lingerie, she looked long and hard for the right thing.” Dean popped her dress off and popped on her robe , while facing away, so Layla, wouldn’t have a cow about them seeing her lingerie, before they were supposed to. 

She jolted, swung a blade that wasn’t in her hand, then she was violently ill in the waste bin. Then her breathing sounded like it did when she pushed for fifteen miles. Slightly labored. She was moving her mouth like she was calling someone but didn’t want anyone else to hear. She started running like she had found them. Suddenly, someone picked her up and held her back to them, her robe was moving like someone, was sticking their fingers in her, she was gagging. Then she roared, a Jegfar roar, she ripped and shredded with her human hands, through the pillow on the sofa beside her. Then she leaned against a wall and held her stomach. She started breathing faster, this time she found the person she was looking for, she bent, it look like there were several children. She opened a door, to an old apartment, the windows were boarded up, they guessed, she seemed to be checking the boarding and seeing what the windows looked like, she closed and locked the door, she raised her hand for the children to be quiet, then motioned for them to stay there. She blurred to look around, she found a place for them to lie down. She put a bubble over them, and she soundlessly sang to them. She started rocking back and forth, tears streamed down her cheeks. She fought to stay awake, but she went still. Layla started toward her Moom, DJ grabbed her arm, and shook his head. Java’s head sprung up, her eyes flew open, she looked to where the children would be laying and shushed them, she strengthened the shield, then used the wall to push herself to a standing position, she weaved, then straightened her back, her hair was stuck to her forehead, with fever. She took out her labrys and katana and waited, bearing down on the pain she was in. She jumped back when the door came open, she tensed waiting for the attack. Then she sighed and sagged. She watched as someone picked up the children and then she collapsed into the real Dean’s arms. Shivering and burning with fever. Then she came out of the vision, she started sobbing. She held onto Dean as tight as she could, Sam wrapped them both in his arms. Janey escorted the kids out, telling them they can listen, but she won’t say anything with them there.

She opened. Eyes that were back with them. “I don’t know how it starts. There is an acid storm coming. Jack is keeping a shield over and around the wagons, so none of the cannibals can get to anyone. The witches, reinforce it around the barred, caged wagons with the children and babies in them. I am running chasing, children. I guess it is too horrible for me, I do not recognize, the women who are being eaten. One attacks me and I chop his head off. Then I am running again, I see one of the children and I start down the alley after her. This tall blond, skeletal teenage boy, grabs me and lifts me, he is fingering me, when he bites my back and licks the blood. I am still pregnant, and it sends me into labor. I kill him, by thrusting back with my katana and then I am off after the little girl, I think. I find her and the other two hiding behind a trash bin. I know the storm is coming and I am infected and in labor, we need to get inside, barricade ourselves in and wait for rescue. I tell them that I am going to shield them before they take a nap, to stay behind the shielding until someone from the pack comes for them if I am not moving or I cannot fight. They will be safe. If it fades, it means I am gone. Stay out of sight, stay quiet as possible, that the monsters will only come if they make noise, but if they are still the pack will check every building and find them. I get them to sleep with a slumber song and shield them with all I got. I start crying because I might turn into one of them, before help comes and then, they will be stuck under my shield or if I die, they might not listen, they are young. I pass out, when I come to, I hear someone coming. I get up and get ready to fight the best I can. I am too weak to have sent them back, so I just keep praying that it is you, but it takes so long before someone comes in the door, after they open it, that I think they are playing with us. I prepare, put my labrys in my other hand and it is both of you and Daddy and Speak. I pass out. I don’t know, if I am dead, or just unconscious, but you are both crying, but moving, so I think I am just out. It was weirder fuzzy and not clear, everything jerked like old movies.”

“It could be the distance from where it will take place and here. It could be after you had already been bitten once. With you on a wagon, how the heck did they get the children out of the bars and past you and every other witch in the wagon? Faith is driving your wagon and Anita is driving the second one. You are riding shotgun on your wagon and Bernardo is on the other wagon.” DJ said with pride in his mother and a little bit of awe in Bernardo.

“Am I the only one who sees something not quite okay about the pregnant one riding shotgun instead of in a wagon with bars?” Layla asked.

“No, LaLa. Dad and I and Moom don’t like it either, but we needed someone with magic in the shotgun position, but who can actually hit what she is shooting at. Moom is about it in that category.”

“Alicia was a hunter, but not in a war zone, like your mother is prepared to handle.” Dean said gently.

“Dad, Dadums, remember your vows. Then, please ask yourself, if Moom belongs in the position. Maybe it is time to let her son, step up, he can shoot, and he is powerful.” Layla said quietly.

“LaLa, baby, it doesn’t change anything. Do you want to see? I hate the idea of you looking at that, but you will see it for real and maybe you can help us at least know it is happening.” Java asked tiredly.

“Can you show us both Moom?” DJ said.

“Look at the wall there, you will see everything I saw like a movie. I took out smell-a-vision.” She began it. “I’ve seen it. I am going upstairs. Daddy can you ask Jo and Charlie to come up to my suite, please?”

“Sure, Mighty Mouse.” Her father answered, worriedly.

“You two, hurry up, you aren’t getting out of your wedding night that easy.” She winked at them and left. Layla, threw up in the waste bin. DJ, held.

Java let herself into the empty suite, it was eerie, so quiet. She laughed at herself, how many times over the years had she dreamed of quiet like this. The door to the nursery flew open and a dark-haired woman she had never seen walked out with a gun. She pushed up against the wall and told the other three, unless they wanted their friend, splattered all over her nice, clean walls, to put the weapons down.

“Sorry.” She let the woman down and went to introduce herself. The other three watched warily as she shook hands with the one who she had slammed into the wall. She touched her forehead and got rid of her pain. “My brain caught up with my protective instincts. You are my cousins. Jacob’s daughters. Hal, she smiled ruefully at the brunette in the worn jeans, combat boats and flannel shirt, whose concussion she had just healed. She shook hands with the tall, gorgeous blond, who was built as Dean would say, who still looked like a hunter, but one who only bought her clothing at the best stores, her clothes were unwrinkled and immaculate, she had on boots with a heel, all natural, she had views. Java smiled. “Tab it is nice to meet you.”

“You too. Aren’t you the bride?” Tab asked puzzled.

“Yes. Wonderful ceremony. Great reception, everyone is still dancing and eating if you would like to go down.”

“No. You my cousin, look like you need rest before you spend a wedding night with two gorgeous men.” The younger brunette who was dressed, like her mother used to dress to hunt. Loose and casual so she could move. “I’m Pru.”

“I know. And you are right about me not being up to handling the 24 kids that are still living here. But even dead, I would not turn down a chance to be with my mates.” Java smiled mischievously. “I had a vision, kinda put me out of the make merry mood.”

“Was it very bad?” The door flew open and Layla went flying through to the bathroom, where she was ill. “That answers my question. I’m Pat. Please go on up, we will send your friends. I don’t peek, but you where, thinking of them very loudly.”

“I felt your power. When you came for your interviews. Then I got surprised with a wedding and I forgot, you were gifted. Me, forgetting someone with magic is inside the dome, is never okay.” Java shook her head at herself. She started to wobble toward the bathroom.

“You need to go up the stairs and wait for your friends to prepare you to rock your husbands’ worlds. As the attendants did in days of old. We will talk with Layla and see what she needs tended tonight and what she will search you down tomorrow for.” Hal turned her toward the stairs. Java just stood there. “Go. If she desperately needs Moom, I will come and get you.” She headed towards the bathroom, where Layla was alternately vomiting and crying. Java asked Layla, she said to go, she would be okay with the new cousins. She blew her daughter a kiss and felt one back, then she popped upstairs and sat in her chair. She had nodded off, when Jo and Charlie came in, they gently woke her.

“We are here to attend you. We are to call the king and his chief advisor when you are readied for them.” Charlie said formally.

“Come, my lady. Shall we to the bathing chamber, the water is warm, the bubble fragrant. And they have checked every mind but yours for what the lingerie looks like, they think you had it on under the dress, so they should be surprised.” Jo said, practically dancing with her excitement at having put one over on the guys. Java stood and they took her to pamper and prepare her.

Charlie pinned her hair up and out of the way, while Jo, poured special bath salts that Ruth had made especially for the night into the warm bath water. They helped her settle in it. She quickly, but thoroughly, washed her nether regions and her butt. Then Jo bathed her top half, making sure to get the water everywhere, like Ruth had said so it would relax, invigorate and stimulate her tired, pregnant BFF.

“What did Ruth say she put in this, it is going to make Leo a very happy man, after my next bath. Shoot! It is going to make him a happy man as soon as I can get him alone somewhere.” They all three giggled. “She said to eat no more than three of the chocolates or you will give yourself indigestion. She said something about Chili and Chocolate.” Java took one and let it melt on her tongue, she purred and stretched out completely. They each ate one. “Wow! I think I just came!” Jo said with her eyes slitted and a big smile on her face.

Charlie popped it in, she barked a cough, then her face muscles went laxed and she purred, and Java moaned as Charlie, started washing her feet. Jo chuckled. Then she realized they needed to be separated before Charlie answered the ages old question of were, they into each other, while turned on by chocolate. Jo sent Charlie to see what was next, and she moved to the bottom half. Java’s purr as she did her other foot, was just a relaxation, feels good, purr, not a “come and get it” purr. Jo, relaxed. “Part of the ingredients it says on the slip, she put on the side to make sure she didn’t give you one with anything you are allergic to or can’t have because you are pregnant.” Jo smiled. Rose and Damiana flowers. KavaKava, Passionflower, Vanilla. Sam loves Vanilla on you, it will drive him cuckoo!” Jo teased as she rubbed gently over Java’s abdomen. Java had her last chocolate and hid them in the closet. Java giggled and stretched again. “The guys have their own special blends. So, they should be up to the challenge” They both fell out laughing, I think the candy is making me high.” Java just nodded.

“Jo, there is ginger in here. Dean and I both go nuts for ginger. Dean says we both smell like it, Sammy and I, Sammy smells like it and rain, and wildflowers. It might sound feminine, but it is wild, it is the calm heart of being free. You are no longer overly excited. You are settled and very, very male. I love just smelling him when we cuddle. The last one is lavender. I just realized I was smelling the salts and not just myself.” She smiled.

Jo helped her dry and spread the compliment lotion on. Then Charlie came with the lingerie. The Navy gown went to her ankles and had silk laces up the back, the sleeves, were long and sheer with tiny rosebuds dotted all over them and the sheer back. The had lace the began at her shoulders and ran in two strips to the top of her bump, where sheer navy-blue tulle covered in rosebuds went down over her bump, then two slits that went all the way up to where the lace stopped above her bump. There was another strip of tulle down each side. He bottom was covered in the sheer tulle with rosebuds. The matching robe was sheer navy tulle, with lace around the hem up each side of the opening and at the wrists and collar. She had on a matching crotchless pair of navy lacy undies that matched, they were made to go under her bump, so she could stand them as long as they would be on. Jo combed her hair down and the riotous curls went like a curtain to her ankles. Jo, swallowed her tears. “You look beautiful. Your face is innocent and like a kid on Christmas morning and your body says there is a really good reason I am pregnant. Come here, I will show you.” Java blushed. “Aramis, you have 26 children. I can’t believe you still blush like that.” Java’s blush deepened.

Jo went back to do a quick clean on the bathroom. Java went to the bedroom she opened the folding doors and oohed. Charlie had sprinkled tulip and rose petals all over the bed and around on the floor. The room glowed with a couple dozen Patchouli scented, blue and purple candles. In a silver bucket was a bottle of sparkling cider and three silver trimmed champagne flutes. Charlie decided that sitting on the foot of the bed, was good to leave her, she could move to another position or stand when she heard them. “What position did you have in mind, Porthos?” Aramis asked her.

“You are the ones who play D&S games, not me. You know, Show, kneel, present, display, sit up and beg.” Java fell out giggling. Charlie tickled her.

“Break it up. We don’t want anything torn, before they do. Or her hair mussed.” Athos fussed and she fought the giggles, too.

“Please, my ladies, would you bring the king and his chief advisor now.” Java said, with her nose in the air. Jo tweaked.

“It will be our great honor, my lady.” Charlie said.

“You look amazing, Aramis!” Jo said.

“Thank you both for being the best friends a person could ever have. Please thank Leo and Tracie for letting me borrow you. I love you both!” They each kissed a cheek and said they loved her too, then they closed the doors.

Java made sure the covers were where whichever one lifted her could put her in bed without having to try to move covers. She looked around the room and made a memory of how it looked and how she looked before they came in. Then she banished thoughts about the room not being there next week. She did a calming mantra. When she opened her eyes, they were the eyes of a woman, her secrets made her purplish-blue eyes, with silver ringing the edges look mysterious, her scent was already driving them crazy before they came into the sitting room. And she heard the locks flick and felt a shield go up. She caught their different, but complimentary scents and her nose flared, and she went wet. She stood up, fix the gown the way she wanted it to drape. And waited.

Dean came in first, then he stopped, and Sam ran into him, started to complain and then looked up. They both just stared for a couple of minutes, she smiled at them mistily and bit her bottom lip, which made Sam go rock hard. She stepped back so they could see the bed and Dean noticed that the gown was panels of lace from above her bump to the floor. He walked over, kissed her hungrily and then he knelt in front of her. He saw undies and went to move them down and saw they were crotchless. He growled.

“What, Dean?” Sam asked, breathlessly, her scent had made his eyes shift.

“Kneel behind her and see.” Dean said matter-of-factly, as he drove her crazy, licking above her navel.

Sam knelt and went to pull the thong style undies down and he moaned and growled when the crotch was open, and her luscious derriere was right there. He used his nose to get her to spread her legs a little bit. She porn moaned when they both used their tongues on her. Dean flicked back and forth across her clit. Sam rimmed her hole. “Our bride is so wet she is seeping down her leg, Sammy.” Dean said in a low, gravelly, growl, which sent vibrations through her bundle of nerves and she clung to his head to keep him from stopping, but also to keep her legs from buckling. Dean mmmd. The taste of her was ambrosia and he had been given access to it, forever, legally today, not that she hadn’t already given him all of her when they bound themselves completely. He could feel how aroused she was, she was gripping and ungripping his hair, making little sighs of pleasure. Dean heard a bottle open and the smell of her filled the room. “She made a lube to match?”

Java nodded. “She made it from aphrodisiacs, your baths were the same. She used male aphrodisiacs to increase blood flow and sensation to the area.” She whispered. He stood up and she noticed his boxers were Navy Blue silk, he smiled mischievously at her. She smiled. “You look amazing, My Love.” He pulled them down and off. “Did you grow, My Love.”

“Sam asking me the same thing when I was showering for the wedding.” I think it did, but why would it, you are already pregnant?”

“So, your wedding night will be more pleasurable?” She said in a whisper. She gripped Dean’s pecs when Sam did something to her backside. She breathily asked Sam. “May I come, Alpha?”

“It’s your wedding night you may come as you will.” Sam said, then started tongue fucking her, she crumpled when she came. Dean caught her. Sam smiled at Dean as she floated back to Earth. Sam held her up, and Dean took off the robe, then he took off the gown, she smiled impishly at him. He left the undies. He had her turn on her side and lift a leg towards her head, she could still do it and hold it, three months pregnant with twins. He just shook his head, then he and Sam who had lost his Boxers when he wasn’t looking were bending down, to get back to work. Sam thought at him quick, she was to blissed out to catch it. He stopped so Dean could make her go. Dean gently moved three fingers in and out of her front, he softly flicked her clit. She closed her eyes and bowed her back, stretching her arms up over her head and clawing the air, when Dean nibbled her clit, she ended up bucking and moaning as she came. Sam nibbled on the inside of her thigh as he lowered her leg. Dean sat her up.

“We wanted tonight to be different than almost every night, where we screw you until you go subby and fall asleep, cuddle in our arms. So, tonight we are debuting a new game we found online at a sex toys store. It is called, “Pin The Orgasm On The Hottie”. You send them an appropriately dressed picture of your hottie, with the face fuzzed out, so you do not have to worry about, her pic getting out on the net. We choose you in your sheer maternity robe and white lace bikinis. So, we were close. We put the hot pink blindfold on you, spin you, you go and put the open lips with a thumb tack, shaped like a tongue. Then the person who is up next, has to make you orgasm there before the five mins is up.” She started to say something. Sam shushed her. “Before you can ask.” Dean pinned up one that looked like him and one that looked like Dean. “You will both spin to pin the penises on me. Bunny, we will spin for Dean and I will use my penis, you will make him spurt using the dildo or vibrator of your choice. Your parents, boiled and sterilized these and lent them to us for tonight.” Bunny’s eyes were huge.

“I am an Omega. I haven’t got the foggiest how to make a man go with a fake penis. I used to, but Sully, Daddy was patient, so was Janey about me learning how.” Then she smiled impishly. “I think that will be half the fun, seeing if I am as attuned to your bodies as you are to mine.” She was sitting back on her elbows, with her legs open, it was driving them both crazy, she had no clue. When she stood, Dean ran a finger through her juices and then Sam did. They both made nummy noises as the licked their fingers clean. They smiled when she flooded. “I think that you both should be limited to a vibrator of dildo, too, it will level the field, since I don’t have one, and you both are amazing with your hands and mouths, but neither one comes close to your cocks. Sam used the blindfold to cover her eyes.

“We are each going to close when you are pinning so you don’t accidentally see through our thoughts where to pin. I will do that, for whichever one’s turn it is. You okay with us being closed for that long?”

“I am fine, I can feel you, even if I cannot see or hear you.” She kissed his hand. Then they both slowly turned her, so she wouldn’t get nauseous. They stopped. Without using your gifts find the board and the mouth has to be pinned on your body to count.” She felt the doorknobs and knew she needed to turn left, she turned left, found the board and felt the bottom and the top, she pinned, what she was pretty sure were her breasts. Sam took off her blindfold, she had pinned her collarbone. She whispered. “Are teeth acceptable?”

“Yes.” Sam sat her down on the foot of the bed. “I ask that you not go subby until you are given permission.” Sam said in his Alpha timbre.

“Yes, Alpha.”

Dean pushed started the timer. Sam didn’t touch anywhere but her collarbone, he didn’t look her in the eyes or stare there. He was not allowed to speak, because their voices did things to her. He licked slowly and hard along the bottom of her collarbone, his breath hitting along the collarbone and she moaned. Then he flicked his tongue across her collarbone, lightly, then went back to the hard lick under the edge, then back to flicking. She came so hard she leaned on him for a moment when she whited out, she was extremely sensitive everywhere, they had just never timed themselves. She was struggling to catch her breath when the timer clicked. She stood and walked over to help spin Dean, she let go and Sam blocked their sight. Dean was amazing, he turned without moving and headed straight for the board, he felt for the edge and he was aiming for his ass. Java laughed as he saw that he had to pinned his arm pit. Java chose a wand, a purple one with little things sticking out of the removable head. He sat so she could reach his pit easily. She was careful not to touch anywhere else or to make eye contact. She started on the highest setting and jabbed the center of his pit. He jumped, then moaned, he could feel the echoes of that contact racing down his spine. She traced in circles from that point out, slowing and lightly trailing the wand towards the end of his pit. Then she lowered it and moved back in slowly, then she pulled it away, for ten seconds then she turned it all the way up again and deprived the center the jab it was expecting. Then she jabbed him hard in the center and he spurted the ceiling.

“I am not cleaning that.” Dean said. He thought she might try to get the step stool and do it now.

She laughed. “It won’t be there in two days, so it can stay. Another positive to the list, no house cleaning this week.” She smiled a huge, serene grin. Dean spun Sam, as she was coming from the smell of his coming. The bath salts and candy she had were making her incredibly sensitive. Sam went straight to the board and pinned his balls. Java smiled. She chose a tiny bullet vibrator, she turned it on, but wouldn’t let it stay long enough to make him go, by the time he did, 4 mins and 55 seconds later, his hair was stuck to his sweaty forehead. She wiped his forehead with a washcloth with his body salt scent on it to soothe. He looked up at her. She was smirking as she wiped his brow, with her gentle touch. The smirk alone made him want to jump her, but when he added in her touch, which was arousing by itself, because you could feel the love in it and the fact that her breathing wasn’t steady either. Sam grabbed her and they tussled until he rolled her so he could pin her down. He kissed his way down her body, heard her moan as Dean suckled her breasts. He smiled wickedly as he kissed his way down her body, and she whispered his name.

The next morning, Sam woke up in bed alone, he was puzzled. He never beat Bunny out of bed, but he did beat Dean. He pulled on sweats, he could smell coffee, so he stopped worrying something was wrong. Krissy was making Kari squeal as she chased her for freeze tag, the Beansidhe’s favorite game. She came out screaming like a Beansidhe and when she squealed while playing, she was still Beansidhe loud and shrill. The older kids and Dad had started calling her Bean, she wasn’t insulted when she asked Ben why he called her that, she was proud.

Sam smiled at the fun they all seemed to be having and he was glad they weren’t sitting quiet and tense from the adult’s tension levels. He passed the walls where the games had been pinned. They were natural, but if they weren’t, she would have spelled them. He touched the wall and gasped, he could feel what they all had been feeling when they had touched the wall’s, the embarrassment when she had taken them down this morning. Then he remembered that she had taken everything from the ceremony she wanted to keep. Which included their clothes, they had been made out of pure silk, linen, cotton, and pure metals for the closures, the clasps from her shoes were silver and amethyst, so they could go, but the shoes couldn’t. All the items, the silver bucket, the Champagne glass, her bouquet and their boutonnieres. She had flash frozen and then spelled, and preserved in a vacuum tight glass container, with a sliver tag, so they could go in their bedroom at the cell. She had Cesar make a tulip and rose covered, rosewood hope chest, that she had put it all in and used a spell to seal it and encase it in protection for the shipment.

Sam had finished his shower and had just finished dressing, when he felt her crying, mostly happy, but partially sad, he headed for her. It was then he went back and noticed that the doors were missing. The bedroom door had been replaced with a generic door, that, functioned. But the ones that Cesar had made unique for each family’s suite were all gone. A generic inexpensive bedroom set stood in their bedroom and replacement pieces were in the sitting room too. When he looked back in the closet, the clothes he owned that couldn’t go were hanging there and just one outfit of the organic clothing, for him to wear when they left. He realized he could tell by the roughness of the jeans and flannel that he was wearing that they were not the organic stuff he had grown accustomed to. That got Sam about the realness of the move more than anything else had done. He looked at clothes that been favorites and they looked uncomfortable. Sam swallowed back tears and went down to see how he came to be the last one out of bed this morning.

He easily found his mates, the third shipment from the day was being prepped to go. Dean was holding her while she cried happy tears. Cesar had found a way to seal the doors and their bedroom furniture and sitting room furniture with natural sealant and the natural furniture polish she had found would keep everything shining. She reached for him and he took her from Dean. She looked up at him, her eyes drenched, but she was smiling.

“Cesar found out the measurements for each and every door in our compound’s living quarters and reshaped the doors to match, then he stripped them, found a way to make a natural sealant and resealed them. I had given him the doors about two months ago.” Sam frowned he hadn’t noticed until today, Dean told him in thought, he hadn’t either. “He had told me about a week ago that they couldn’t go. I started trying to find a place that had doors that were natural that we could buy in bulk, which I had done for the nonpersonal parts of the Cell, but he had me wait, he said if he had to, he would just pay for and ship slabs of wood or drive a wagon with them in it and do it there. He was waiting for the dry, he gave them to me as a wedding gift.” Sam thought he wouldn’t give her everyone’s as a gift. “No. Silly.” She said in his head and then added out loud. “Our bedroom set, all of it, the Queen Anne tables, all of our wood furniture is going because he got it done and made arrangements for an extra shipment for the doors and furniture to go.” She motioned for him to put her down. She ran and hugged Cesar and Hector again. “Thank you, both so much. That bedroom set in particular means the world to me. The one I left behind when I went on the Dervor raid and didn’t come home for two years, had so many bad things associated with it, but he made the new one for when I came home. Then he and Jesse replaced the mattress after a couple of people who did not belong on them had been there. We will all have to have new mattresses, which the angels have made and taken to Gehenna for us.” She cupped Cesar’s face. “This has made this whole thing seem less awful, thank you. She kissed his cheek and Hector’s too. He blushed. Speak in particular laughed.” She wiped her eyes. “Breakfast is on, everyone. I came looking when no one came when I rang the bell.”

Mike came and dried a tear. “You looked beautiful yesterday I didn’t get to tell you.

Java blushed.

“Thank you.”

“The shipment that Naomi and Zach sent you, is waiting outside your office. Ruth, is very adamant that they wait there and not inside. I have made sure those who should not see them yet, are elsewhere.” He smiled at her.

“Thank you, Agent Michael. You were very cryptic just now.” She chuckled. So, did he. Everybody else, looked puzzled. Sam caught the protein bar that would have hit her in the head or so he thought her hand was right behind his. He smiled and handed it to her. She kissed him. “Thank you, Alpha.” Sam’s breathing sped up, at her use of his title. She blew Dean a kiss. “Thank you, Alpha.” She whispered through his head. His breathing sped up. They didn’t do the same, because it at the very least made her flood, sometimes she came. And she had people waiting. So did Dean. Mike was waiting for Sam.

“Sorry. Ready. Mike sent it to the roof for him, they popped up there. Sam centered himself and used his power from his core, to make himself go astral and lift the shipment. He could feel Mike there like training wheels, just in case. Sam moved out into space the shielding and binding kept the items save through the atmosphere. He carried it as he moved astrally through space, halfway there, where Zach met him.

“Well done, Hadnagy. Naomi needed to rest after the earlier shipment your way. Your wife is very finely tuned. They were in trouble, Netjer soldiers and faulty breathing gear. It would have been an awful end. Sorry, Hadnagy, you need to get back to your body. I need to borrow Michael’s ear for a moment. You might be ready to try all the way, but we will let Michael decide. Be safe, Hadnagy.”

“Thank you, Zach. For all you are doing so my family will be safe.”

“You are quite welcome.” He smiled his nervous smile, it was always the same, humans made the man uncomfortable. Sam floated back to his body Tasha was there.

“You were gone longer than you can be safely, Sam. Your Bunny built up to it, over a much longer time.” She picked up tea, which Sam started to refuse, then he realized how drained he felt, which meant he could start pulling energy from Bunny. “Drink this, it will rejuvenate you. It tastes of chocolate and oranges you will like it.” Sam sipped and smiled. Tasha laughed. “I found you because the unpleasant fellow who came in yesterday and didn’t want to attend the wedding, is waiting outside your office, he is mad, because you had a meeting. I told him, that the “Witch” as he called me, would find you.”

“We had a meeting in five minutes. Unfortunately, excuse my language he is still an asshole. He locked Bunny in a shed when she was five and he was 16. Not only is it well known that Bunny hates closed in places and because she is so sensitive, the dark has gone bump for her since she was tiny, so she is not fond of total darkness, either. He knew there was a ant mound in the back and thought it would be funny if she sat in the corner to cry and got covered with ants. It was a fire ant mound, she just stepped beside the mound to call for Jo or Charlie and they attacked her. She eventually passed out from the pain, she had screamed and cried, but no one could hear her. We are looking all over and finally Miss Mo senses her weak life signs from the shed. I went running, so did Dean and Ash, the boys who were close to his age, who thought whoever did whatever was too old to do it. Then we saw James smiling. I told him, he had better hope that she was okay, or I would beat him to death. I didn’t analyze the fact that my reaction was a bit strange for a 19-year-old man, over a 5-year-old girl. When Dean pulled her out and carried her to the porch, where we could hose the ants off of her. She was convulsing, she was unconscious, and her vital signs were low. The Doc back then treated her, he gave her adrenaline, then hooked up an IV to take care of the dehydration of her little body being in a metal shed for twelve hours in the summer. He said the person who did it should be horse-whipped. To him, it was premeditated murder without the ants, with them, knowing ants of any kind were in there, would take someone who needed help. I beat him, somebody stopped me from killing him. Miss Mo, took him to the hospital first and then she had him locked up for the rest of the summer. He went back to school in St. Louis in the fall and when she came the next year for her usual two-week visit, she didn’t bring him, she sent him to kinfolk in Louisiana. Candace took her away that summer, before Miss Mo came. Between Max and James, Candace didn’t think her baby was safe there anymore. Now, I wonder if she realized more about my reaction than I did. Dean teased me a little. Ash just patted my back and said, long wait, but I think you won’t be lonely while you wait.”

“We asked Bunny if she wanted to live in a cave on a poisonous planet with him. She said she would live with Lucifer if it meant that his death didn’t hurt Miss Mo or Patience. She isn’t five anymore and she will punch him.”

Tasha laughed. “That definitely sounds like our Alazatos.” She nudged him towards his office. “No murder. The elder council is very busy.” They both laughed as they started their separate ways.

Java had just asked the men if they would like any refreshments, when the ground shook beneath her feet. She could feel this was the strongest one yet. “Gentlemen, you might want to either sit or hold onto something.” She sat in her office chair and pushed away from the shelves and windows. Her office shook. The men took their cue from her. She smiled they were definitely Trentons. They were stalwart, like she had come to expect Trenton men to be. The bookcase she was closest to, that she had loaded all the books that couldn’t go on, fell over toward her, she stopped it with power. When the shaking stopped, they had several cracked windowpanes in the two windows in her office and restroom. But none had shattered. She thought at Krissy, who assured her the children were mostly excited, two had cried and they all were fine. She told Krissy that her children were fine and so was all of Medical.

Thane Trenton and his brother, Devin, came and lifted the bookcase while she held the books on it. Once they had it level, they took the books and stacked them in an empty box she had sitting beside them. “You might be in here alone next time and those books could hurt you or the babies. Cole told us you are having twins and were excited because it was one less than the pregnancy right before this.” He smiled. His smile reminded her of Cole’s both full of mischief, with voices that had a taste of the south clinging to it, though they were from New York, all of them for several generations.

“Thank you. Your chivalry is nothing less than I come to expect from a Trenton. Excuse me, for a moment.” She found her parents, then searched the compound, everyone was fine, minor clean up to do. She told her parents to stay put, she was fine, she was doing an interview with the four Trenton men and they had protected her. She went to tell her mates, but Dean came busting through the door, followed by Sam. To the amusement and great entertainment of her guests. Dean had her up out of her chair in a blur and in his arms. He sat down in her chair. Sam knelt beside it. Dean kissed her, straight to NC-17, no warm-up, she tried to say something about them not being alone, when he let her breathe, but before she could he was kissing her again. Then, he passed her to Sam. Sam sat on the floor with his legs crossed and put her in his lap, he kissed her, then kissed her collarbone, then moved to her sternum. He nuzzled there, where he could hear her heart beating strong and fast. When he reached under her skirt, all four men cleared their throats, Dean was the only one who looked over.

“Well, um…” He nudged Sam’s leg. HoneyBear’s eyes were unfocused and she had flooded. She was not going to be able to focus on doing the interview and Sam was doing the actual conversion, Alex had forbidden her from doing anymore, before the twins were born, she was still worried about her and the vision, had weakened her, further, Tasha, Ruth and Mamo Mo, had all fussed, that she was entering “not stopping when she knows she is operating on fumes” mode. Sam, being able to make her subby with kissing, kind of proved their point. “Gentlemen, give me a moment. I will continue your interview, then do your conversion. Sam is going to be busy.” The men all smiled and held back chuckles. Then Thane’s eyebrow did the Trenton signature lift. Dean looked over and HoneyBear was nibbling on the edge of his armpit, which drove Sam wild. He growled and Dean popped them upstairs to the bedroom. Devin tried to hold back his laughter, but he lost the battle.

“David had told us that we needed to be watchful, because if the Hadnagy, kissed, licked, touched in the right place, the Alazatos, you could end up giving a show if you arrive on scene early you can maybe get his attention. If they have been lost in each other for awhile, just cardon the area off and make sure they have privacy. He said the Vezető, can usually be halted by a good loud clearing of the throat or a verbal reminder he is not alone with her, but sometimes, if it is after a near death experience or a separation of any length, then just secure the area and make sure that they have privacy. That Jegfars are lusty by nature, but the three of you are never close enough, even when intimate, because you share one soul, so, it takes moments of brushing against other pieces very seriously. They are weaker than our leader, so, it takes over the Hadnagy faster and she is an Omega, so…” Thane didn’t know how to finish the sentence without, not honoring her as a lady.

“She is lost the moment we begin something. We, my brother or I, have to stop whatever we started, or she will let us finish and then be mortified afterwards. Sam will get punched when they are relaxing and I will get pouted at when I get home, then she will sleep on the couch. She has every right, she can’t help herself, but we should be strong enough to, but we don’t. They popped in my office once to tell me about a vision, she had, he had picked her up, by the time they popped in, he had her partially undressed and they popped in just as she did this moan that any porn star would wish they could do. Sam, looks up and sees I have a whole family in there, it wasn’t on the schedule and the one who would have checked was not able to focus on details. She got a grip faster than he did and introduced herself and read each person in the process, she let me know they were all were they belonged and will be happy. I have a feeling you are too I think all surviving members of your family are here and they all are were they belong. We as a pack would be lost without them. I would have lost Sam, if it weren’t for Wade and Duncan, so, do you have any questions about conversion?” Dean said in a voice that demanded they drop the topic of his Omega.

Sam was glad the breakables were already gone and in crates, well insulated in their bedroom in Örök Derű Sejt. The furniture was jumbled a bit. He knew that as long as he had the woman sleeping in his arms, his brother and their 28 kids, he would have everything he needed to survive except food and water. He looked down at her, her cheeks were pale, her skin had that translucent frail color it got when she was exhausted and as soon as he had finished proving to himself, she was alive, she had curled up with her nose in his arm pit and went to sleep. They had after shocks, but Bunny had slept through them. He told Dean that she was exhausted, and he had asked for Ellen and Dahlia to cover dinner, they had both said yes and they were bringing food up, so Dean could just come home. When he was done. Dean had reminded him, that she wanted everyone to eat in the suite tonight. They could invite a friend or mate or mate-to-be. She just wanted the picture in her memory of they had all looked crowded around the table and blankets on the floor, in their suite. Naomi said she noticed how important being together at some point in the day, awake was to Bunny, so she had made a dining room, that, had a huge oblong table that would seat fifty people, or the table that Hector, Cesar and Jesse had made would also, have leaves so it could be reduced for ten. Their bedroom, sitting room also had a table, which match the lovely carved furniture in the bedroom proper, for intimate suppers or breakfast for the three of them.

Sam was jerked out of his reverie by Bunny springing up and screaming, “No!” She threw on a pair of leggings that had vertical forest green and sage green stripes and threw an army green tee over her hair, she popped her high tops on, whirled around with tears running down her face. “Gretel, please no, please throw it up! She just swallowed a ton of some kind of pill, please let Adam know, I will be in her single suite. Damn it! I was actually stupid enough to believe he was going to let all of us at least get there! Love you!” Then she was gone. Sam thought at Adam, then at Dean to meet him there. Then asked Mama Mo, to please let Lauren and Candace know. Bunny was crying as she worked on her, it didn’t look good.

“God, she is tired and mourning a friend, she didn’t mean what she said. I know you already know it, but I just needed to say it. She is the holder of our faith, if she doubts, the pack doubts. She has accepted, and muttered prayers for understanding, but more than anyone else here, she talks to you directly the most. She set out to do this because you asked her to, on total faith, knowing it would be hard and that you would test her, so please forgive her slip in the middle of her pain. Please, if it is your will let Bunny and Adam and others be able to save Gretel, please bolster her, she is so tired, she is not thinking like herself. After her anger, she is already calling out to you. She is begging that you not let the only other blood family Lauren has left be taken from her too. Amen!” Sam put on his high tops and popped out.”

“What the hell?” Dean asked Sam from the hall, there were too many people in the small apartment, so they waited in the hall. “Why is HoneyBear trying to use her energy to heal, she is so weak, she was shaking when I first picked her up to kiss her, I put her in my lap, because I didn’t have her good and she couldn’t really hold onto me at first, using the magic to hold the shelf off of her with the books and shielding the children, parents, and us, drained her. She was upset because she couldn’t protect everyone with a shield.”

“She slept through the aftershocks.” Sam looked worriedly towards the bedroom, where they could feel Java racing to keep Gretel’s systems functioning while she tried to push the drug up and out. She was losing ground. She leaned back against, Raphe’s legs, he looked down at her.

“Dolce picola ragazza angelo. Lasciala andare. Non vorrebbe che tu rischi la tua vita o quelli dei bambini che dormono dentro di te. Hai fatto del tuo meglio per lei.” (“ _Sweet, little angel girl. Let her go. She would not want your to risk your life or those of the children who sleep inside you. You did your best for her.”)_ His twin stepped forward and covered her face with a hanky. Then he walked over and began opening all the windows in the suite, it was similar to a studio apartment. He opened the one in the bathroom and kitchenette as well. Then he turned the mirror over her fireplace over and shrouded the bathroom mirror with a pillowcase. Lenny said a prayer for the soul of his dear friend to find eternal rest with her husband and daughter. He would stand by the body until Lauren came and told him how to handle her Earthly remains. He looked at the tiny girl who had broken his arm, she sobbed weakly, so absorbed in her grief, she didn’t notice Raphe trying to step back so he could pick her up. Lenny picked the girl up and gasped at how light she was, this far into pregnancy. He handed her to Raphe, who carried her to their Vezető. He sniffed as he cried. The girl he grew up with had lost so much that it stole her will to live.

“She did everything she could, probably more than she should, we all know, that she sees one united group, one pack, one giant family. We feel the same way. She has always been kind and accepting of us, before any of the Jegfar business, she was a Halver hunter, who right away promised Lauren and Brenda, she would never hurt them and would fight those she came with to protect us. She passed out as I was carrying her out of the bedroom. Please let us know how the, quella minuscola is doing. I must be here for Lauren I can feel her coming.”

“Raphe, I don’t know what to say, we are sorry, just seems overused and not enough. We are here, whatever your branch of our family needs.” Sam assured him.

“Grazie, mio amico.” The huge man, seemed smaller. Bambi and Tiffany arrived.

“Is she hurt too?” Bambi asked as she saw how pale she was and how cold she was.

“She overdid.” Sam sighed. “Bambi, Gretel took her life. Bunny saw from home and got here first, she tried to save her, she got her back for a moment, but before she could make her vomit, she lost her again, she was trying to repair systems and push the poison out, she just didn’t have the energy to keep fighting. She wasn’t stopping, Raphe stopped her, she fought him, started sobbing and passed out. Lenny opened the windows and shrouded her face and the mirrors, already. Where is Lauren?”

“She said she couldn’t deal with everybody being here and trying to figure out what to say, then settling on “we are here” or “I’m sorry for your loss”. Bambi muttered. “I am a Null, per our entire Boszorkányok Köröznek, I couldn’t tell you what happens two seconds into the future let alone, months or years, like they can.”

“I am so sorry Bambi. I have been watching Gretel since you all came here. The visions I have been having of all the horrible things going on out there. The murders, assaults, bombings, robbing, burning of places of worship with people inside, grave desecration. Most nations are under Marshal Law. And the earthquakes today, while that was a 9.7 on the Richter Scale, it is not the worst places like Mexico, California, Rio, Tokyo are going to see. Tomorrow we will get hit by a SSHS Category 5 Typhoon, I see a report from the mainland, measuring the winds at 250 mph. Then I do not hear anything or see anything later than midnight tomorrow night. When we leave at seven, some of the volcanic eruptions will be starting. The Earth will be destroyed by everything but a flood. Yes, the storms will cause some water to wash to shore, but the true killer will be the wind. Tornadoes in New Jersey, extreme blizzard conditions in the Amazon. Please tell, Lupe, Luci and Auggie that, I personally made sure that cats, dogs, parakeets, hamsters, etc. went in enough quantities for whoever to have one and for them to be bred, so they will be around forever. But they will have to help make sure they never gets outside the protective barrier, because they cannot survive out where their cousins from Gehenna are at least twice as big.” She started sobbing. “She had asked for a cat. I never got to tell her the answer was yes do you think it would have made a difference?”

“Listen to me, Java. You take care of everyone here, in some way, you give your all, you have been working crazy hard to make sure we have a home and not only necessities but luxuries of home. Somebody who was clinically depressed, who lost her daughter and then her husband died just a few months later, saving everyone, including you, so they could have this opportunity. Her decision was probably made when she looked into Miguel’s eyes and said goodbye. You were not supposed to know and stop her, God left it up to her.” Bambi kissed her cheek. “Now go home.” They mouthed Thank you at her.

Then Sam popped them all home. Sam sat her in her chair and began undressing her. She winced and grabbed his hand, her eyes went unfocused and she was locked in between the worlds, not able to fully be one place or the other. When she came back, she drunkenly stumbled her way to the toilet and was violently ill. When she stopped being ill, she squeezed in between the toilet and the tub and pulled her knees up under her, as tightly as she could, she closed her eyes tightly and then she held herself and rocked.

Dean gently pushed into her mind and looked around at all the horror that filled it of what was happening out there. Then he saw Gretel putting as many pills in her mouth at one time as would fit, because she wanted enough in her system if HoneyBear was watching her and came to stop her, it would be too late. She got two-thirds of a bottle of Hydromorphone down and was going into respiratory distress when HoneyBear got there and vanished the pills. Then he saw early this morning, when Hannah had come and frantically whispered into Michael’s ear, Michael frowned then he looked around quickly and disappeared. Twenty minutes later, he was back, frowning and obviously upset, he looked up at Dean or he reminded himself, HoneyBear.

They had discovered that if they didn’t stay themselves when strolling through memories, they started feeling, smelling, tasting as she had. Sam had, accidentally found out how it felt to have both your eight-year-old hands in the ass of John Winchester, he had pulled out and ran for the nearest trash bin. HoneyBear had apologized and was afraid Sam would think she was disgusting for wanting to try that. Dean had comforted her and then they spelunked through his head. Sam purposely joined in when the sex had involved him. Java had for a totally different reason, she wanted to know what it was like to have a penis and to have your penis inside a woman, or to have another man’s penis inside your bottom. Geek that she was, she said the sensation was completely different than when she felt it from her side of the equation, receiving a penis to the same place.

Dean realized that he had drifted purposely and dove back in. Michael smiled, but it was slightly smaller and though it was genuine because she made him smile, the corners of his mouth were tight, his eyes a fraction less crinkled at the edges, his eyes were a mask, hiding what they really showed, she slipped in and quietly asked him to please let her know, because she was so connected to Earth, to Sanctuary and she new they had several earthquakes and a summer blizzard, even though it was autumn, the snow had huge, wet flakes, the flakes seemed to fall slower, which made them more clearly visible and you could see why you were taught to draw them that way in kindergarten. So, please could he at least let her know, so she could brace, when the vision started. Michael gently answered her that it did not have to do with here and there was no answer on the other side of the equal sign and that would not make her worry. When she was back in her own mind, he had smiled a truly untroubled smile at her. Then she was having some, mind-blowing sex with her Sammy, as she called him in her head. Dean saw and felt her fear when she went to Gretel and the horrible fight, that she had to except she had lost and let go or lose her babies and possibly herself. The incredible, huge, smothering grief that she could not fight longer and safe her, acceptance that it was God’s will. Then she was sitting in her chair thinking Donkey Dong and the Mighty Oak and how much she wanted them to visit the GTP or The Tunnel Of Love. Dean chuckled his wife was a dork. Then Dean saw the Mendean capital city, Riskhva, which to her and to him meant they planned on building more, until Gehenna was one big scorched, flaming ball of fire. He recognized, Naomi’s photo of their King, Nepogar, he was talking to a robed figure, the figured looked up and right at him, the strongest sense of malevolence Dean had ever felt hit him and he was thrown back here to HoneyBear’s mind and landed hard against the opposite wall in the bathroom. Then HoneyBear was back and she was screaming silently, she held onto Dean with all her might and then leaned them both into Sam’s chest, he put his arms around them both. She smelled his armpit. She slowly, stopped screaming, and her breathing slowed down.

“Michael got word from Hannah that all of Hell had gone missing. I am assuming he did, I know she told him something upsetting and then he was off compound for about twenty minutes, when he returned, he was upset. They found Hell, Lucifer and all the ArchDevils, Devils, Demons with a title and the smokers are on Gehenna. The damned souls of humans, who were being tortured were left there and had to be dispatched by angels. Since nobody is minding the store down there, all the souls that were scheduled to go down, will now go into The Nether. There are not multiples of the angels and the denizens of Hell. There is a single vast, sectioned Heaven and angels unique to each section. And there is a single vast, sectioned, multi-layered Hell. Lucifer, liked toying with humans and seeing how many he could convince to damn themselves. The other ArchDevils are and have been since before man was out of The Garden, plotting to get to Heaven and the seraphim that fell are Devils, who help them with there planning, some decided to work with Lucifer, so they could cause misery for the humans, which were why they were no longer in Heaven. Hatred of us, a need to show God that he is just as powerful and omnipotent as God and prove to God how very wrong he was about humans, are what kicked Hell into existence. Lucifer, refused to share the same plane as the hairless apes, so he fashioned and inhabited Hell. The others are the ones who fought with Lucifer and were booted out when Michael wounded him, and he fell to Earth. So, now Lucifer and his kingdom have moved to the lower levels of the Mendean Kingdom. Which will be their new base of operations. The Caedemans are the same as the kind that would be sent to kill someone when the higher-ranking Devils requested it be particularly bloody and gruesome and full of carnage. They were created on their own world, but it was destroyed when they began to go out into the stars to other worlds and kill on their own. The ones here and on Gehenna were not there when their world was destroyed.

Dean kissed her hair and nibbled on her earlobe. “So, he moved them to where the last of the humans were. Lucifer, is figuring he almost has humans extinct. And the humans are already helping.” He snuggled in closer, put his arm under her knees and the middle of her back and he stood up and put her on the bed. Sam continued to undress her. Dean settled in right behind her, so she could feel his chest against her back. “The four Trentons you were interviewing before you were redirected are from a group already on Gehenna, they found a demon to open a portal, with a hornless goat, they chose a terrorist group member they caught. Then they sent out recruiting messages around to all the soldiers out there. The Trentons were going to ask David and Cole, what they thought about the world-ending thing and they could find no one, who knew where they were, so they took the guy up on his offer, they found out about the sacrifice as it happened and then, it was be shot or go through the portal, so they went through. The cell was the Army, Marines, Navy, Air Force or AMNA as they call themselves. It was a teenaged girl, who they said was the only survivor of a group of terrorists that were planning on hitting an American target. They started praying then for God to forgive them for making the mistake of trusting these people and to please help them find another group of humans to join. The AMNA cell found the LHNG cell’s location, they planned a raid against them, for supplies, because they had stocked rations, but they were beginning to thin and they found out after a member died from eating a huge rabbit he killed, skinned and cook.” Dean just shook his head in wonder, the rest she had found horrible, but the part that made her shudder was that the man had killed a bunny. “That they couldn’t eat anything. He got violently ill, then he ended up with a hemorrhagic fever virus of unknown origin and 36 very painful hours later, he was dead. They were on the other side of the compound from the medical setup, they had Adam and Channing analyze them for viruses or any chromosomal changes, etc. They had a warded compound, so some parts of the facility were on the surface, the rest was underground. The first acid storm melted some critical items and they needed to replace them, so they started observing other groups, and decided that they would hit the LHNG cell on general principal, because their initial designation was discovered to stand for “Love Has No Gender”, the leader thought the freaks deserved to starve to death, etc. for being an affront to nature. The leaders coordinated a raid. The Trentons, thanked the leader for the lift, let their gear be search and the AMNA guys kept somethings that weren’t theirs, but Ryder and the others wanted out more than they cared about the equipment. They were told to have fun starving or getting eaten by something. They killed 1700 old men, women and children and made off with a ton of supplies, before their men came home. They had military personnel as well and they had murdered wives, mothers, sisters, children. They had better trained, less arrogant, special ops based military and a few shadow op and ghost op CIA. They planned a better raid, they wanted the men and women who were a threat, not non-warrior women, the elderly, or children. LHNG soldiers held position waited until the LHNG cell had relocated and they attacked AMNA, killing 2000, adult soldiers, AMNA, had brought along mostly wives, loose female military and hookers. LHNG took their belongings back and left. The last they heard was the leaders had been ousted and the AMNA cell was relocating to a cell that had water that can be filtered, that had a measurable amount of exits and they were doing okay.”

“Thane said they had finished their last rations for breakfast that morning and were running low on water. They took a couple of sips each and then after a good stretch, they all settled into a good stride and the ground slid and there was sudden pull in his abdomen. He closed his eyes, so the movement, wouldn’t cause him to disgrace himself. When it stopped and he opened them, he said there were huge set of hazel eyes smiling at us. Thane said the smile was one of the scarier things he had ever seen in his life. He heard Cole say, “That’s them.” And in the blink of an eye the smile got friendly and before he sat up, she had disappeared. Cole and David, both said they were saving their lives, the hazel eyes was twice married and had 26 children.”

“It sounds like we should avoid humans as much as possible, once we are there, they are already starting the habits that made the last on that planet extinct and got this one blown up by an angry God. I do not want to drag our family across a couple of galaxies, just to end up the way we would have if we had stayed here. Color, gender, sexuality, age bigotry, can just stay here. There is no one here who has not been hurt by that type of mindless hate at least once. And can add speciesism to the mix.” Java said as she leaned against her favorite easy chair and her favorite footrest gave her a foot massage, that, had her purring, she was playing the piano on her baby bump. “Aunt Tasha said there is a mixed pagan group, non magic and all craft, and a mixed pagan group, all gifted, they blend in light craft. The Gutenberg Bible I sent to the Library there for the Alighieri Foundation, came from her. I had Granpa procure a few important original documents and their gift shop equivalents, for scholarly study, but the documents themselves, will be safely and carefully maintained.”

“Bunny, what documents?” Sam asked with a frown.

“I waited to see if anyone else was going to preserve them. The government as a whole, seems clueless and those who are believers who where told to find a group that was going, that was not full or vice and corruption and go. No one, took the authenticated versions of these documents: The Declaration Of Independence, The Constitution, Bill Of Rights, Common Sense, Emancipation Proclamation, MLK, Jr.’s “ I Have A Dream Speech, Gettysburg Address, The Civil Rights Act and Silence Dogood Letters, letters in a Confederate and Yankee museum from soldiers to their betrothed, some never got delivered others did and were donated to a local museum, same with ones from people moving out West, back to family and friends back East. The Code of Hammurabi, The Hippocratic Oath. I had some ancient, but well-preserved busts of the authors and others. Original paintings, from New York and The Louvre. I kinda had “David”, “The Thinker”

Venus, Athena, an ancient grimoire, the oldest copies that I could find of The Torah and The Quran. King Tut artifacts, The oldest Catholic Bible, The Apocrypha. Nails from The Titanic, there is probably more. But I want children born 300 years from now, to know why they are on Gehenna, be able to see pieces of what the world cultural was like. I want them to understand through hunter’s journals, letters and my journals, including…she snapped her fingers and the one they had burned was in her fingers. I didn’t take it so I wouldn’t have to tell you what happened. I took it, so it would belong to the pack, so in 100 years or 300 years or 10 years, after I am gone, it can be shared with the huge hopefully thriving community of packs that are living in peace. So they will know the prices the progenitors of Jegfar went through and the methods of surviving they had to trust would work, who are enemies were, they will read about a huge snag in our relationship, that ended very badly for me, but not fatally and the ones that come after full of the words of a happy, well-loved woman, not girl, will let them know that if they hang on and fight, not get tired, not give up, like we did more than once, it is my hope they will understand, that not one second of the pain in this volume would be traded, because the happiness and several children may never have existed. Humans were taken there to do better than their fellow humans were doing back on Earth and they didn’t, they failed, and they hurt the planet, tried to kill off the indigenous people, just like here, the practically enslaved them and did begin a sexual underground where the bought and sold sentient beings for kicks and pleasure, they came up with an illegal drug. The reinstituted prostitution and gambling, etc. Which is why we will have no money between us. The planet will not allow us to make it. He is very adamant about that, if you want to gamble with your share of the pumpkin crop, He won’t stop you, but do not come ask me for mine. I will have fifty or so people that mine has to feed. Any plant we have will run on steam and either catch and reuse the condensed water or add it to be reused somewhere, somehow, but it will not be done with fossil fuels or mineral burning. I am not responsible for each person, but we are responsible as to whether or not, the planet heals itself or it becomes more unstable because we did not do what we were asked to do and become its stewards.” She sighed. “Sorry, didn’t mean to get preachy, but I am passionate about succeeding.” She looked down at her belly.

“I think it is brilliant that you thought of preserving so much of who Earthlings were.” Sam said and kissed her, passionately.

“I think it is smart and larceny.” Dean said and kissed her breathless. He stood up and pulled her to the end of the bed and spread her legs. He got on his knees and ran his tongue lightly up her thigh, she moaned and flooded. “Yum!” Dean rubbed his hands together like a kid in a candy store. She laughed because his eyes got big, when Sam’s lubed finger slid inside him.

“Bunny can you scoot a little closer to the edge?” She scooted so she was right on the edge of the bed, Sam had Dean kneel on a couple of pillows. “Perfect.” They could hear the smile in his voice. He slid into his brother and his brother used his magical mouth on their sister. She moaned and was already clinching Dean’s tongue, he kept going, she kept moaning. “You may both come at will. We are going to have a bunch of kids and young adults here in about thirty minutes for the mandatory eat at home, you may bring a friend or mate or potential mate, last dinner together on Earth.”

Dean thrust into his sister a few more times and came. She came when he did. Sam slammed Dean a few more times and then he did. “Alpha, are you going to change the sheets?”

“I hadn’t planned on it these are sheets that can’t go. Your feet won’t hang off the bed, so we sleep on them like normal. Then leave the bed like it is, you don’t even make it. You can use the energy for something else.” Dean smiled mischievously.

They got in the shower and quickly bathed, she put on a pair of drawstring flannel pajama bottoms that belonged to one of the shorter male children at one time. She couldn’t keep them up and not have something tied across her bump. Dean took a pair of cotton, polyester blend maternity leggings, and one of Sam’s flannels that couldn’t go and a pair of slouch socks that couldn’t make the trip. When she came out into their dining room. Nikki was setting the table. Michael was cooing over his children and looking at her with so much love on his face. They had announced this morning before the tragedy that Nikki was almost two months pregnant, with twins. She was enjoying it this time, because she didn’t need to hide it, she was glowing. They used the Superstore brand, nothing natural, but not paperware dishes she had arrive a week or two ago. They were maroon on the outside and white on the inside, she had bought five settings for 20. Brody was cooing over his twin sons, Ayanna had gone into labor, when she had to deal with an earthquake and then Gretel self-terminating. She was back up and at them. She told them if they wanted more to let her know and if she was working on her own, then she would fit them in. She was going to eat at home with her family. Just like they were doing.

Ellen had thought at Java that she was going to get everyone all set then she would be up. They had used all the pizza dough. Java went over and did some cooing of her own, they had twin boys, they had named Jonah Dean and Jude Samuel. “The J is in your honor, if we have more, and we have a girl, you’ll get more than a letter.”

“I have several babies named after parts of my name I would be fine if you moved on to grandparents.” Java smiled and handed him, Jude when he began to fuss.

She went and knocked on the introverted babies that weren’t babies anymore, who needed to tell her what she had figured out when they wouldn’t let her separate them into different rooms. “Come in.” Dec, the outspoken one said quietly.

Java walked in and sat on the corner of Dec’s replacement bed, their real ones, DJ and Sam had made out of wood and natural sealant, because they had always cared about the environment and the idea of sleeping on something covered with a toxin, had “eeped” them both out. “Your Dadums said you needed to tell me something big, that had to do with why a pair of pants we are not taking with us got torn. Before you say anything. I knew when you were four and both had a fit like we were trying to sell one of you off. We tried to moved you in with DJ and you would share with the just graduating to big girl beds, Ren and Rain. Neither of you wanted anything to do with it. You are mated. You grew up in a household where the parents are each others siblings. We want you happy. That means we do not want you trying to fight it, for years, you have been touching skin all your lives. It wouldn’t be like your Dad and Dadums, where your beast was willing to wait. When you presented, you had to, didn’t you? I am not upset, you parents are not mad, your siblings will love you no matter what, but they will have questions, which you can answer, or you can tell them to talk to Moom. I can tell you, Dee, that Dec hit the bull’s eye last night or today.” Java got all teary-eyed. Twins, I think that is the Winchester Baby Starter’s kit, two, then bigger numbers might show up. We would love it if you would join us for our last night of family, pizza, noise and silly, made-up games. We won’t keep you from exploring each other for too long, because we leave as soon as the last shipment is sent, and everybody is in there assigned seat in a wagon.” She looked at them both and did puppy dog eyes. “Pleeeaaaseee?”

“Moom, you are scary sometimes. Thank you, for making us feel less freakish. Can I ask you something?” DeeDee said quietly.

“Ask away, my darling Dee.” She smiled. DeeDee laughed.

“Will it always push through the hymen, like it does for you?”

“No. I had a spell put on me. We could have fixed it, but I haven’t because I like the feeling. Your Moom, likes a little pain with things. If you don’t nothing is wrong with you. If you do, nothing is wrong with you.”

“Moom, can you have Dadums, come in and keep your eyes closed for a bit, Dee needs you here, I can handle it, just not while I am getting it ready.”

“I will walk and get your Dad, that, should give you time.” Java went out and went to find Sam. She pulled him to the side as people were talking and waiting for the pizza delivery lady. “Dec needs to ask you if yours gets that big when you are hard?” Sam looked to see if she was kidding. “No, I am not kidding, the kid is your son, and he is hung. Dee is my daughter, and she is small. She likes pain, though she did not care for the hymen being broken, but she will be okay if his thing stays big like that. It is not bigger than the older men in the family.” She suddenly had tears in her eyes. He hugged her. Ben looked. He signaled that it was hormones. Ben nodded and went on with what he was doing. “She asked me to show her how to shave down there, she didn’t have much, but she had some, and when she is totally done with growing it might be more and neither one of them cared for that. I taught her the spell to keep everywhere except her head free of hair. My mother taught me, now I have taught three of my daughters.”

“If you didn’t say it, would you be bushy?” Sam asked her in his head.

“Sam!” She was mortified. “No. It came in under my arms and on my legs, but I never grew even one down there. They think it might be a side effect of precocious puberty and my Naiad coming to life. They are smooth there. “You leave him like that for two long he may end up using it they are having their cycle. Oh, Dean listen for a minute. My Love, My Heart we are going to be grandparents in five months. You Winchester men, just are really good with targets.” They both laughed. Sam followed her. He took Dec over to the corner and Dee showed her mother how well she did with the spell, she was smooth as a billiard ball.

Dec in his excitement to show Dee how big it might get, because Moom’s Dad was big and so was theirs, brought said big one with him, by tugging. Sam was trying to get his pants up, Java while cackling turned their daughter around and gently reminded Dec that it was attached too Dadums and it hurt to have yourself drug across the room by it and it was not proper for him to show DeeDee his Dadums’ penis. By this point, Sam is laughing and so is DeeDee, so Dec let go and laughed too. They came out with them holding hands. Ben, Brody, DJ and Dean, all gave Dec a thumbs up. DeeDee got smiles from Nikki, Layla, Ren and Rain, and a big one with tears at her baby growing up. She came over and whispered in her Moom’s ear.

“I am always going to need you desperately. I will never have the answers to everything you have figured out. And you are a very experienced and qualified babysitter.” DeeDee whispered in her ear. “I love you, Moom.”

“I love you too my baby.” Java hugged her.

Ellen arrived with food and Travis. It ended up that half the pack spent their last night at Éteri Derű eating homemade pizza and playing a made-up game where you drew a word out of the beanie, and you had to sing part of a song with that word in it. If you were Java, Dean, DJ, Layla or Rain, you knew a lot of songs, so many were challenged, and the other teams would loss points for challenging and losing.

“Dad, I think your team is forfeiting.” Tas said with a smug grin.

“Why would you think that, we win in three little points! With my endless rock knowledge and my lovely bride’s knowledge of all obscure music, musicals and the 80s, we will take you down! Mwwwhahahaha!” Dean laughed maniacally.

“Teams can only finish the tournament if all players are present and able to play. No changing teammates, etc. Your rules.” Tas reminded him.

“Moom is sound asleep. You did it with “Have I Told You Lately That I Love You” After the tears and sniffing, there was the fight to stay awake and then the sleeping.” Ren informed him with a smug smile.

“I get a chance to wake her up! Wait, what am I saying? First game on Gehenna, same teams we will take you all!” Dean insisted.

“You are on!” Everybody agreed. Everybody decided to close out the game so Tas and Ren’s team won. They were gracious winners, they danced around singing “We Are The Champions”, just to rub it in their Dad’s face a little more. He just smiled and then he feel out laughing when, HoneyBear woke up enough to say sleepily. “Who is off-key?” Before frowning and snuggling into Dean’s groin and going back to sleep.

Sam saw everyone to the door. Ben said he would be back at five to help pack the last items out of the apartment. Brody would be babysitting and helping load for the shipment of the last of our things. Jonah already sleeps through the night as you see, even with all the noise, Jude is a party animal. He might go to sleep around three. Brody is going to take baby duty, so I am rested enough to help fight if we need to. I am praying that we just get there and settle into the cell. Then the next day we put it all together and Mom cooks breakfast. I know I am a dreamer. I just want, her to have what she wants, which is all of us safe, together and doing fun, exciting things with our lives. Without anyone chasing us because we aren’t human enough or because she is powerful.” He kissed his Mom’s cheek. Then laughed because of where her head was. Dean just shook his head. He kissed his Dad’s head. “She ever do that to Dadums?”

“Sometimes. Seldom asleep, usually to ground herself or to pull out of a bad dream, she prefers his armpit. She does it awake because it drives him crazy. But my scent is strongest there, she says, so that is where she grounds herself on me. With you, its your hair. Nikki, her neck. Brody his shoulder, she hugs him a lot.”

“He says even though they both understand and accept us and love the little dudes. He still feels more comfortable around my Mom because she accepted us from the first and even urged us both to accept ourselves and be honest about who we wanted. He says he asked for her help to become his own person and not be like Michael who was always searching for who he was without Marcus. She said the way to do that was to look inside and listen to yourself, not other people’s voices echoing around in your head, or who you wish you were, because everyone has their own problems, but who does your core, your soul, your seat of self, whatever you call it, say? He said it said, really loud, after his own NDE, “I want Ben.” So, he started looking for a way to get Ben. I am glad she gave me the same advice about who I was and how you all loved me, you just wanted me to be a good person and a happy person and you added a brave person. Thanks for making my childhood a magical, wild, rollercoaster ride, and for having the good sense to marrying the amazing person who did more mothering of me offering me lunch the first day, then my bio, Mom had done in nine years.”

“Ben, we all make it there, then it goes to Hell. But she said that our children will be fine. As usual, she says we end up having a rough time. You will get plenty of times to tell us Thanks. But you’re welcome! You have made me proud, everyday since the day, we met! Now go, so I can get her to bed. Goodnight!”

“Goodnight, Dad. I will lock up. I am taking pizza.”

“Okay. Bye.” Dean waited until Ben had locked them in, then he walked past the kid’s rooms, they were all sleep, talking quietly or quietly having their heat/rut cycle. Which, he did not want to think about. He walked into their bedroom. Sam pulled the covers back and snapped off all of their clothes. Java stretched as her body was freed, then she got in her sleep position, her butt hunting for Sam and her hands looking for his pecs. They both laughed softly as they let her find what she was looking for and they sighed as they fell asleep for the last night on Earth.


End file.
